The Reason I'm Here
by PrisonofAnswers712
Summary: Sonic wakes up after a fight with Dr. Eggman, but finds himself stuck in a world that mirrors his own. With even the lines between friend and foe blurred, Sonic must struggle his way through a new reality; one that begins to reject his very existence. *Revived from deletion*
1. A Final Battle in the Stars

This is a shorter series I'm going to be uploading along with my main story. By shorter, I mean fewer words per chapter. I have no intention of making this story as a whole 'shorter'. This is just my way of catching a break from larger projects. This fic is one out of my two 'inspired' stories.

**Disclaimer: The characters and game references all belong to Sega. I do not own anything besides the plot.**

Now let's begin.

**-l-**

**A Final Battle in the Stars**

**-l-**

High above the planet loomed the nightmare child of the mad Dr. Eggman; a station housing a mighty weapon that would soon be aimed at the earth, sealing the planet's doom. Even without his ultimate toy, the insane doctor was more than capable of single-handedly bringing the world to its knees. Everyone that fought him was either killed or imprisoned. No one could stop him now, for none had the ability to oppose him.

Save for a small group of heroes.

Time and time again, Eggman's plans had failed thanks to the efforts of this brave band of fighters. All of them hailed from the far off islands that were collectively known as the Mobius Isles.

Among them was the guardian of a sacred gem passed down from his ancestors. His formidable hand-to-hand fighting skill was fitting of one bearing the name Knuckles.

The second was the youngest of the three. Though he was only twelve years of age, the young Miles 'Tails' Prower was a master mechanic, also acting as the group's hacker and tactician when necessary.

The third was the greatest and oldest threat to Eggman. He had already faced the power-hungry scientist countless times on his own. This made him a revered figure, and a renowned hero. Quick tempered, but noble-hearted, this incredibly fast hedgehog gained the respect and love from all that met him. Acting as the group leader, Sonic the Hedgehog always led his friends to victory.

As he raced down the cold metal corridor, the hero could only think of one thing: that this battle would end today. He had managed to beat the tight security of the deadly Egg Station. Now it was just a matter of finding the doctor himself.

"Hurry Sonic!" a young voice came from his headset "Eggman's main cannon will fire in less than seven minutes!"

"I'm working on it bud." he replied in understanding. Seven minutes didn't seem like a short time to him, but whenever the fate of the world was on the line, Sonic always acted with urgency. He pushed himself harder and harder until he broke the sound barrier. He wouldn't let the world down. He would stop the megalomaniac in time. Finally as he came to the bridge, Sonic saw his nemesis staring out a large window that overlooked the earth.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted at a figure whose back was turned.

The doctor faced him with a sadistic smile "Well if it isn't everyone's favorite hero. Tell me Sonic, did you come all this way just to celebrate my victory? Or perhaps you wish to get a good look at the end of the world?"

Sonic glared at the obese doctor "The only thing that's ending today is you portly!"

Eggman just let out a confidant laugh, as he opened a large hatch. Sonic had to step back as a colossal machine rose to challenge the hero to a final dual. Dr. Eggman himself climbed into the machine's cockpit. Recognizing the archaic design, it was Sonic's turn to let out a laugh.

"You think an oldie like _this_ is going be enough to beat me? You've always had an unoriginal streak to you Eggman!" Sonic commented on the giant mech before him.

"Only five minutes remain Sonic." the doctor informed with sick smile "Even if I can't destroy you, you'll still run out of time before you make a dent in my armor!"

"Let's see what you've got!" Sonic let out a battle cry as he spun towards the mech at blinding speed. The good doctor seemed to be ready for this as he punched with its spiked fist before Sonic could reach him. The hero barely stopped quick enough to avoid the slow march of the war machine. Looking up, he knew he would have to judge its movements just right; if he wanted to have any hope of hitting it. Noticing that the mech's fists couldn't fully extend just before it takes its next step, Sonic waited for the perfect moment. Just as its right foot fell, Sonic leapt into the air. Eggman saw this, but wasn't able to extend the claw fast enough. With a sickening crunch, the cobalt hedgehog embedded himself in the mech's chest. Ricocheting like a bullet, he landed on solid ground to see the fruits of his labor. To his utter horror, the damage was hardly noticeable from where he stood. As the machine stepped again he took another powerful shot at the great heap of metal. But no matter how hard he tried, Sonic couldn't break the armor down fast enough.

"Oh ho ho ho! A shame that you won't be able to keep your promise to your friends this time Sonic! I wonder how you will feel, knowing that you caused their deaths because you were too weak to stop me! I hope you can live with yourself." Eggman scorned the already stressed hero.

"No I can't fail! I won't let you hurt anyone else Eggman!" closing his eyes he gathered the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds before him.

"Sonic stop!" the same voice that spoke earlier was now frantic "If you unleash the emeralds now, it'll cause a destructive chain reaction! I won't be able to get you out in time!"

"W-what are you doing fool?" Eggman had lost his calm composure "You're going to get us both killed!"

"I know…" Super Sonic answered both of them "I know what I'm doing. I also know that if I don't stop this thing now, the earth will be destroyed. And you know I can't allow that."

"B-but Sonic what would we do without you?" the young voice on the other line seemed to be panicking.

Meanwhile, Eggman had begun to back-pedal. He knew there was no escape now as Sonic's face shone with a frightening look. Not fearsome, but it was a focused, unflinching gaze coupled with courageous smile. It was the look of hero ready to offer the ultimate sacrifice.

Sonic switched his communicator over to all frequencies "Everyone, I need you all to head home. I'll…take care of the rest."

"What are you saying blue?" came a harsh yet concerned voice "What's going on?"

"Sonikku, what's happening?" a different, female voice asked.

"Sonic…don't do it." the young voice begged.

"In less than five minutes Eggman is going to fire at the planet." Sonic told them "Even if I stopped him now, I would still be too late to destroy this place."

The three didn't respond. Each one was too shocked to admit that Sonic was telling them his last words.

"Knuckles, you've been a great friend and sparring partner. Take my advice and settle down with Rouge already man. I can tell you two are good for each other." Sonic addressed the gruff voice. Knuckles gave no reply, but seemed to be listening closely.

"Amy, you're a great girl that any guy would be lucky to have. I hope you live a long happy life. Sorry that I can't be there for you anymore." he could hear sobbing on the recieving end as he spoke.

"Tails, my bro. You've grown a lot since I met you. I have no doubt that you'll become a great hero someday. I only have one last request."

The kit answered in a slightly broken tone "Anything Sonic."

"After this it'll be your job to look after everyone now. You're still young, but I know I can count on you. I believe in you, bro." Sonic finished with a smile. Tails couldn't stop himself from letting out a heart-wrenching scream.

"Sonic! SOOOONNNNIIIC!"

The hero broke contact. His mind was perfectly clear, as was his conscience. He had no regrets as he made one last assault against his long-time enemy. Sonic wasn't afraid to die, he could always face down any threat knowing that others would carry on in his place. As he charged the now helpless maniac, he could see the fear and uncertainty on his face. Strangely, Sonic felt a new emotion towards the doctor: pity. Eggman had no one to pass anything on to, and no friends that would mourn his passing. His wicked mind had left him all alone. His evil cost him the true value of living. He would never know what life had to offer.

And for that, Sonic pitied him.

Eggman's attempts to stop the Chaos-entity were useless. The harsh metal claws now melted away as they made contact with Sonic's body. In one dive, the shining hedgehog passed straight through the mech's chest. With another dive, he pierced its central core. The mech crashed to the ground, with its body half liquefied. Sonic could feel his energy start to cause the facility to overreact. The source of the Egg Station's power was re-routed to Sonic, which sent a painful surge throughout his body. Eggman had to shield his eyes from the bright flashes that emitted from Sonic's pained form. The doctor made one last attempt on the hero's life, raising his half-melted claw to strike. But as the attack came down, the energy that had gathered at Sonic's body was finally released. The powerful explosion ruptured and disintegrated the framework of everything it touched. Eggman struggled to hold on as his mech was being sucked into the vacuum of space.

"Noooooo!" the doctor screamed as he lost his grip.

The doctor was deposited just as the station began to turn in on itself. The focus of raw energy twisted into a swirling field of light.

"See you guys on the other side." Sonic felt the warm light encase him as he lost consciousness.

-l-

End of Chapter One

-l-

The prologue was very shot on purpose. Next chapter might be a little bit longer.

Note: I did not actually kill off anyone yet. Check it out before backing out.

Until next time.


	2. I'm home?

Killing Sonic before centering a story on him? I think not! I do not lie. Or do I?

Metal: Stop taking and start writing. Killing him is my job.

M.H.: Who the heck asked you? Disclaimer now.

Metal**: Ownership of Sonic and anything related to the character belongs to Sega.**

M.H: Let's get his going!

Metal: *facepalm* You left out the 't' fool.

M.H.: Oh snap! Let's get _this_ going!

Metal: Idiot…

**-l-**

**I'm home?**

**-l-**

There was nothing, nothing but a white light all around. Is this the afterlife? No he was falling. Faster and faster, he fell to earth at an alarming speed. Looking down below he could see his landing point; a bed of jagged rocks ready to impale him. He tried to glide forward, but his power had already faded. All he could do now was close his eyes, and wait for the lethal impact.

With gasp he woke up. Sonic rubbed his head as he recovered from the terrible dream. Sitting up he checked the area. The scenery told him that he was on the far northwest corner of South Island. If that was indeed the case, then he was about fifty miles from his place.

"Hey at least I didn't land in the ocean." he said with relief. It must have been a near thing too, considering how close he was to the coast.

At first he made plans to head straight home, but since most of his friends thought he was dead, he figured he might as well pay them all a visit. The closest place to him now was Angel Island, assuming that Knuckles hadn't left for the sky yet. Hoping he was still in time, Sonic took off in a cloud of dust.

He sped around the more densely populated regions. Depending on how long he had been out, the whole island might be shell-shocked to see him still alive. The hero knew he couldn't escape the crowds once they started to surround him. Pushing aside the obvious, Sonic had spotted Angel Island. Oddly enough, it seemed to be 'parked' in a different place from before. With any luck, the others might be there for Knuckles' send off.

"That would make my job easy. I could let everyone know I'm okay at once." the hero mused. This thought did remind him of something. What happened to Eggman? The last thing he remembered the overweight doctor was tossed into the vastness of space. This did not bode well, as the insane genius had a knack for surviving the worst situations. The only thing that eased his mind was the clear blue sky. It served as a testament to their victory, since the Egg Station was no longer casting its long shadow. At least that would keep the oval-shaped madman away for the time being.

Finally he arrived on Angel Island. Sonic took a quick look around, but noticed two critical things were missing: A very hard to miss emerald, and the guardian of the said object. Sonic raced up where the emerald altar should be. To his surprise, it was in horrible shape. Admittedly, the altar had been located in a ruined temple to begin with, but this place seemed so…dilapidated. Ivy was growing all over the sacred altar, and most of the steps were smashed or caved in.

"What…what happened here?" Sonic wondered aloud. Even though he was not the designated guardian, it hurt him to see the place so run down. It was like heading over to a friend's house, only to find it boarded up and rotting away.

"What brings you to the Derelict Ruins young one?" a voice asked him out of nowhere. Spinning around in surprise, Sonic found himself face to face with an old echidna woman. She wore simple tribal clothing with intricate designs sewn in. Beads adorned her somewhat un-kept spines. All in all, she looked to be a wizened old sage, or perhaps a seer of sorts. What truly shocked Sonic was not her appearance, it was her very existence. He had always thought that Knuckles was the last of his kind.

Not wanting to seem rude, Sonic gave an awkward bow before speaking "I'm sorry for disturbing you ma'am. I thought this was the altar of the Master Emerald." the old woman's face gave a look of thoughtfulness at his statement.

"Amazing that a young boy like you would remember such an old piece of lore." she began with a sigh "Yes, eons ago this was the sacred shine of the Master Emerald. But it has been over a thousand years since it was lost to us. Now this place is just a cold, dark reminder of things long gone."

Sonic felt his stomach turn. Was this woman crazy? Just two days ago he and Knuckles left the island to go fight Eggman. Or had more time passed than that? Sonic didn't want to ask, but he managed to force out another question "Ma'am do you know an echidna by the name of Knuckles? Is he still alive?"

"Knuckles? Hmm…" she seemed to be thinking hard. Sonic, fearing the answer would come out negative, held his breath until she answered "Oh yes! I remember him now. Of course he's alive my boy."

Sonic let out deep exhale. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought "Do you know where he is now?" he lacked much of his former apprehension.

"I would stay far away from him if I were you." the woman warned "He's a bloodthirsty criminal, that one." Sonic's fear returned in an instant. Sure, Knuckles had a bad temper sometimes, but bloodthirsty and a criminal? No way. Something told him they were talking about a completely different person.

"Well I must be going lad. You should return to your home soon. It looks like it's going to rain." she kindly advised.

Sonic nodded without a single word. His mind reeled at all the things that she just told him. Was this the same time he grew up in? Was it even the same world? Well he knew it had to be the same world, as he was on Angel Island. Perhaps he was in the future? However, the villages he passed along the way looked the same as they had the day he left. If a thousand years had indeed passed, then why was everything the same?

It was times like this that Sonic resented thinking too much. Realizing what the old echidna was saying about the rain, he ran full speed for home. Assuming he still had one, that is. Along the way he passed straight though one of the villages. With the sky so dark, Sonic knew he could easily scope the place out without anyone noticing his presence. Darting silently past the simple homes and outdoor grocers, he kept his eyes peeled for anything he didn't recognize.

However, nothing had changed. Even some of the places he visited as a child were still standing. Unless the whole island had missed the massive technological jump completely, it was the same place in time. With more questions than he had before, the hedgehog left the village behind in gust of wind. Someone had to have the answers he was looking for.

"Great." he said with eyes on the sky "I'm going to be soaked before I reach any cover." picking up the pace, he was still deep in thought. So much so that by the time his eyes met the road, he saw a figure in his path. Unable to stop fast enough, he crashed into the person and the two tumbled to the ground.

Sonic was quick to ask if they were okay, but all he received was a caustic remark "Better watch who you bump into next time moron. I'm not exactly in a good mood."

At any other time Sonic would've been taken aback by the attitude, if he hadn't recognized the voice, that is.

"Knuckles! Man it's good to see you!" he said holding out his hand only to have it rudely swatted away "What's eating ya? Dude it's me, Sonic!"

"Sonic…" the echidna spoke quietly "As in Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Who else? Oh man you have no idea how glad I am to-" his sentence was cut off by a jaw-breaking punch. As Sonic staggered back, holding his mouth in pain, he stared at his friend in disbelief "What the heck was that for?"

The fierce echidna connected with another punch to his chest. Sonic was stunned for a second, but quickly countered with a roundhouse kick throwing Knuckles back. With a growl the guardian hailed a flurry of punches in return, each one aiming to kill. Sonic was more upset than he was nervous. He had fought with Knuckles many times, but neither had any intention of killing one another. Sonic tried to talk to him, but every word he said only seemed to anger the echidna further. It shocked him to see so much hate in his friend's eyes. Understanding that he had no choice, Sonic fought back. Trying hard to not cause serious injury, the cobalt hero spent most of his time dodging, hoping to wear his buddy down. Knuckles was pulverizing everything his fist struck, but it was indeed costing him a large amount of energy. The fiery red echidna then decided make the fight more interesting, by tossing immense rocks at his former friend. Now it was truly a battle for blood. Sonic hadn't felt this tense since Eggman threatened to kill Tails in front of his very eyes. Determined to get Knuckles to come to his senses, Sonic curled up into a ball while revving up. Knuckles jumped at him with fists ablaze. He was unable to reach the hedgehog in time to stop his spinning strike. However, he did manage to catch the whirling hero with his mitts. Pushing hard against each other, it seemed that no one would win the shoving match. Sonic then jarred his whole body into the ground, allowing him to get friction. With a burst of speed, he smacked the echidna once. Looping in a circular pattern he clipped him a second time. Finally at the apex of his second loop, Sonic stopped his body mid-air, and preformed a painful homing strike to Knuckles' head. The echidna slipped back and fell to the ground, dizzy from Sonic's attacks. Once again Sonic ran forward to offer help, but was only warded off.

"Stay back!" Knuckles yelled "If you have any shred of mercy, just finish me off!"

Sonic's face twisted into a mix of anger and sadness "Just stop already! I don't want to hurt you red. We're friends, right?" he asked hopefully, but all he got back was bitter laughter.

"Me? Your friend? Are you brain dead, or just stupid? I would never be your ally Sonic the Hedgehog!" Knuckles held up his clenched fist "As long as you live I'll hunt you down!"

"Why?" Sonic asked in grief "What's the matter with you?"

"The question is…" Knuckles said while getting up to walk away "…what's the matter with _you_, Sonic." with that the pained echidna left his sight.

"Knuckles!" Sonic called, but there was no answer. With a heavy heart, Sonic just stood in place. A loud thunderclap could be heard overhead, and a few seconds later, the rain began to fall.

-l-

End of Chapter Two

-l-

Sad day for Sonic. It won't stay this way, I promise. It's just a dramatic way to introduce the 'new' Knuckles.

Until next time.


	3. A Stranger in my own World

Third chapter is up. This one will be slightly dialogue heavy. Soon we will meet the rest of the cast.

**Disclaimer: Words on page not recognized as property of original creator. Proceeding to delete story.**

M.H.: Damn it Metal! The whole point of this site is to allow fans to write about their favorite games, books, or movies!

Metal: Why would anyone waste their time with such activities?

M.H.: Some of us enjoy writing, so why not write about something you enjoy? Double win right?

Metal:…simpleton logic does not-

M.H.: Compute, right we _all_ get it by now. Just stop arguing and get on with the disclaimer.

Metal:…very well **TheManiacalHunter918 does not own Sonic, me, or anything related to the series.**

**-l-**

**A Stranger in my own World**

**-l-**

The skies continued to pour relentlessly. Sonic knew he had to get shelter wherever he could find it. His house was too far away to try now, so he would have to seek out someone he knew instead.

The question was, would anyone still know _him_?

After the reaction he got from Knuckles, Sonic wasn't sure he wanted to risk meeting another 'friend'. The storm was steadily getting worse, and soon there wouldn't be any dry ground left. He rushed for the nearest residence he could remember, which should belong to Vanilla and Cream. If he had any luck left, he'd at least be able to weather this one night. He hated the thought of barging in, but he couldn't get washed away either. Arriving at their porch he checked the mail box. Sure enough, like all the residents in these parts, Vanilla's name was written on the side. Wasting no time the cold, wet, and slightly bloody hedgehog rang the doorbell. A minute or so passed before he saw a curtain pull back. They obviously wouldn't answer for a complete stranger in this weather, so he understood the delay.

"I just hope I'm not considered a 'stranger'." he started to worry, but as the door swung open, he was greeted by a concerned Cream.

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Sonic! Please come in right away!" the polite rabbit offered. He was so relieved that he nearly stumbled in. This was also due to the injuries he got from his fight, but he was quick to hide the cuts in his blue fur. He didn't want to worry his hosts any more than he already had.

"You're soaking wet! I'll get a towel right away!" Cream left in a hurry. Sonic was happy to be somewhere nice and dry. If one thing hadn't changed, it was the severity of South Island rainstorms. Every year a few people were lost to the severe flooding, while the homeless would often freeze. It didn't help that he and water had never really gotten along in the first place.

"Mr. Sonic, what were you doing out in this terrible weather?" Vanilla asked the drenched hero.

"I was trying to get back home, but I got a little side-tracked…" Sonic said truthfully "I'm sorry to impose upon you ma'am."

Vanilla gave caring smile "Not at all Sonic, we all owe you so much. Opening our home is the least we can do."

"That's right so no more sad faces Mr. Sonic." Cream added while handing him the towel "We're glad to see you safe and sound."

Sonic was nearly elated by the familiarity around him. If only he hadn't had that fight with Knuckles, he would've thought the whole thing had just been a bad dream.

"Thank you." he said drying his quills "I can honestly say it's good to be back." he accidentally referred to his last fight with Eggman; still under the impression that this was his world. Thankfully, Cream seemed to know what he was talking about.

"So did you meet Robotnik?" Cream asked cheerfully.

Sonic's mind stopped. Talk about a blast from the past. He hadn't called Eggman by his proper name since his youth. In fact, he and Tails were some of the last few that actually knew that name. Sonic just passed it off as a coincidence.

"Yeah don't you worry, Eggman got his butt kicked good." he said as non-offensively as possible.

"Eggman? Who's that?" Cream asked swaying her arms.

The hero felt his blood come to a halt. Cream had called him Eggman since she was able to speak. There was no way she couldn't know who he was talking about.

"I'm sure it's just a nickname dear." Vanilla whispered to her daughter.

"Oh I see! Like how Mr. Sonic calls his friend Tails right?" Cream whispered back.

"That's…a little different sweetie." Vanilla put it mildly "Let's not forget that we have a guest."

"Oh right! Sorry Mr. Sonic!" but Sonic didn't respond. He was still trying to accept that some things were different, and that there was nothing he could do about it. Still, he had to make sure. He wasn't ready to admit that everything had changed. He debated asking, but wasn't certain if he should take the risk. Vanilla seemed to be deep in thought, as she watched his reaction.

"It's already quite late. In fact Cream dear, it's past your bedtime. Tell Mr. Sonic goodnight." Vanilla told her daughter abruptly. Cream was a little pouty about this, but nonetheless did what she was told. Giving Sonic a quick hug she left for her room. Vanilla offered Sonic a place sit, which he accepted gratefully. After Cream was in her room, Vanilla's tone turned from polite to strict, although it was still surrounded by a motherly kindness.

"Sonic something is wrong, isn't it? Perhaps you'd like to talk about it?" Vanilla took notice of his unsure gestures, and overall lack of responsiveness. The leap was made without his consent, which at this point, was rather convenient.

"I guess it's pretty hard to hide it." Sonic started out slowly "A lot of things aren't making sense at all." Vanilla didn't follow his meaning.

"Best if you be more specific." she advised, but Sonic still looked hesitant "Don't worry, I'm not going to judge you. Just tell me the truth."

"I'm not sure if I want to know the truth." Sonic thought to himself before saying aloud "I want to ask you a question: What is Knuckles like? Why is he a criminal?" Vanilla's eyes widened. She looked like someone had just confessed to teaching Cream how to curse. Sonic braced himself for a long lecture, or at worst, maybe he'd get kicked out.

"Sonic…are you alright?" Vanilla instead spoke in very worried tone "You of all people should know about what he did, or at least tried to do." She seemed to be trying to spark Sonic's memory. However, unknown to her, this Sonic didn't have any memory that would fit her implications.

"I'm going to be very honest, I don't." Sonic only felt more awkward as she gasped. He was sure he had finally blown it. To his amazement, her tone only became more sympathetic.

"Oh Sonic how tragic…" she said while her hands slightly covered her mouth "Have you lost your memories?"

Sonic was not expecting this turn of events. Vanilla went from thinking he was hiding something, to believing that he was suffering from amnesia. At first, he debated denying her claim. He only stopped himself because the ruse might be just what he needed to find out more about where he was. Even so, he made no habit of deception, and would be sure to tell her the truth someday.

"I admit I…can't remember anything about him." Sonic did not lie exactly. If this really was a different world, he shouldn't know anything about anyone.

"Oh how awful. You at least remember your childhood friend, don't you?" Vanilla asked hopefully. Sonic considered just saying no, but he thought it would be nice if he seemed to remember something. He whacked his brain for a guess, but only one answer came to mind.

"Tails?" he tried cautiously. Much to his relief, Vanilla was visibly comforted by his answer.

"Thank goodness. I was so afraid that…" but she stopped herself short "Never mind, I should've known you wouldn't forget something like that. Still, how upsetting this must be for you. I'm sorry for causing you some distress." she apologized.

Sonic was glad that he was finally getting somewhere. And as an added bonus, he had confirmed that his little brother was still on his side. Somehow, that didn't shock him very much. "Go figure. The only person I can always trust, ends up being my best buddy." he thought happily.

"I suppose I could tell you about Knuckles but…" Vanilla said with a frown "I think something like that could be better answered by...someone else. She would never lie to a friend, least of all one like you." Sonic once again missed her implication. Given the somewhat suggestive tone, he assumed she was talking about Amy.

"Well then, I guess I can ask her tomorrow." Sonic settled. Hopefully that meant Amy was okay too. If so, he could better focus on figuring out where he was.

"She really is a devoted fan of yours." Vanilla smiled thoughtfully "But please be gentle. I don't want you to upset her too much."

"Don't worry I won't." Sonic knew how devoted she was, but still couldn't afford to lose her trust. Based on how Vanilla was talking, he began to wonder how close they were in this world. Still, a little awkwardness wouldn't kill him, right? All things considered, Sonic began to think that maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

"I know she'll understand." Vanilla assured "Well look at the time! I apologize for keeping you up so late Mr. Sonic. Now come with me, I can show you to the guest room." Sonic nodded, not aware of how tired he was until now. Having arrived at the room, Sonic thanked her and lay down peacefully on the warm bed.

"Get some rest Sonic, and pleasant dreams." Vanilla closed the door quietly, as the hero had already fallen into a deep sleep.

Neither of them noticed the large silhouette outside his window.

-l-

End of Chapter Three

-l-

They say a bad day must inevitably be followed by a good day. Sadly it's also said that the good days don't last. Can't make it too easy for him, can I? I'll need support along the way, if people want me to keep this going. I'm not going to start another long project if no one is interested.

Until next time.


	4. Changes that Sting

First of all, thank you for all the reviews! Much appreciated indeed. Ah yes, chapter two times two equals this chapter! Comforting to know that a college student knows basic math?

Metal: Fool. I bet you even required a calculator for that.

M.H.: Hey hey! It was a joke. Man, lighten up.

Metal: I'd rather light something up.

M.H.: Point taken. **TheManicalHunter918 does not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.**

Metal: If you did, you'd probably try to pair _me_ up with someone.

M.H.: A little late to the party huh?

Metal: Explain yourself…

M.H.: On with the story!

**-l-**

**Changes that Sting**

**-l-**

The long nap was just what he needed. Now ready resume his search for answers, Sonic got up with plans to blast out the door. There was only one thing that slowed him down. With a loud grumble and some gut pains, Sonic's stomach was reminding him that he hadn't eaten in at least two days.

"Whenever there's a crisis, I kind of lose track of these things." Sonic thought while groaning at his hunger.

Normally being a hero was quite a profitable job. Most times he was rewarded for his efforts after a battle was through. Those were the times he would spend catching up on missed meals. However, since he currently didn't have any means to buy food, the proud hero would have to accept any favors he could get for now. Sonic never liked taking advantage of others, whether it was a necessity or not. Still, he couldn't let himself weaken from not eating, so he decided to stay a bit longer, just so he could get his strength back.

"Hello Mr. Sonic. Did you sleep well?" Cream asked noticing the hedgehog was awake.

"I did, thank you for asking Cream." he said with a kind smile.

"Good. Oh and Mr. Sonic?" Cream looked a little nervous as she continued "Would you mind staying just a bit longer? Just until we have breakfast? We don't get to see you very often…" She made puppy eyes to make sure he said yes.

Sonic felt a bit better having heard that, as he didn't feel as guilty for staying "As long as your mom agrees to it."

"I do Sonic." Vanilla's voice interjected "I knew you would feel bad about asking, so I had Cream do it for you." she revealed.

"You need to take better care of yourself Mr. Sonic." Cream mildly scolded him "You always worry about being an inconvenience, but you should know we don't think that about you."

"Heh you guys know me too well." Sonic was almost looking for an excuse to say that. It made it easier to forget that he was still in the wrong time, dimension, zone, or whatever.

An hour later they were done eating, and Sonic got ready to leave. With a little insistence on Cream's part, he was forced to bring along extra food for the trip. After the wonderful, yet somewhat excessive hospitality he was treated to, the hedgehog was ready to hit the road.

"Goodbye Mr. Sonic! Tell everyone hi for us!" Cream shouted.

"Remember, if you ever need anything, you're always welcome to stop by." Vanilla assured.

A cocky smile later, and the he was off in flash of blue. According to what Vanilla had told him, he could find Amy in Evergreen City. Sonic wasn't sure where to look, but he knew it couldn't be that difficult. At least most people still thought of him as the real Sonic, so it wouldn't hard to get some info. With less thought and more action, Sonic got up to max speed. Sailing across the green plains, the hedgehog was in state of pure bliss. He couldn't recall the name of this place, but he sure recognized the tall palm trees and dancing sunflowers. He was in such a trance that he didn't quite notice the strange ship hovering at the far end of his path.

"Sir, scans are picking up signs of a mobian target headed this way." a strange looking metal crab told its master.

"What is your point?" a rotund man shouted from the mobile "Honestly fool, must you interrupt me with your mindless babble?"

"Target identified as Sonic the Hedgehog, sir." the crab continued its report "The one we've been tracking since yesterday.

After checking his computer, the obese man gave an intrigued stare "Hmm…so it is. I suppose we should pay him a visit then. Switch targeting computer over to speed tracing mode."

Sonic kept on racing along at full speed. Getting a little lax, he decided to run backwards, just for the heck of it. He careened down the slope, until he came to a nearly flat land.

"Sonic is that you?" the large man called out.

Sonic turned around just in time to see something blocking the light. Checking the sky, he glared up at a familiar sight.

"Well well, if it isn't Eggman!" Sonic placed his hand perpendicular to his eyebrows to see better "So you survived huh?"

"I don't know who you're calling 'Eggman' but I assure you I am alive and well." the doctor gave a mock bow.

Sonic forgot that this Eggman doesn't know anything he does. No doubt it was going to take some getting used to that.

"Surely you would know. I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Proud creator of my own capital city: Robotnikland." this Robotnik was still as full of himself as the other.

"Yeah been there done that. Look Robozo, do you mind saving the speech 'til later? I've got a friend to catch up with." Sonic half-expected the crazed doctor to explode in anger, or at least give out a typical villainous response like 'Hmph mock me while you still can'.

Instead this Robotnik kept an eerie calm about him "Well now that was quite uncalled for. And here I was about to invite my best friend over for a chat."

Sonic wondered if he had lost it. Did Eggma- Robotnik just say they were friends, and if so, since when? Then again, was anything possible in this new world? Even Cream and Vanilla never actually confirmed nor denied anything about Robotnik.

"Who are you calling 'friend'? Sonic asked cautiously.

"Why, you of course! Don't tell me that you forgot about our long partnership!" Robotnik almost sounded…hurt? Offended? Was he even capable of that?

"It seems…" Robotnik began slowly "That you _have_ lost your memory after all! After that renegade echidna tried to off you, I feared the worst!"

Sonic was almost mind-crushed. Was Robotnik trying to play him for a fool, or was Knuckles really the bad guy in this world? Sure, he did threaten his life, but being his main enemy?

"It looks like you took a serious beating too. If you just come with me, I can patch you right up." Robotnik lowered his mobile to Sonic's level.

"Get away from me!" Sonic dashed back impulsively.

Robotnik cocked his head in confusion "Sonic, it's me! Don't you remember anything?"

"Just…keep your distance." Sonic was not feeling well. His cool exterior was shattering. The experience caused his whole body to shake.

Instead of demanding that he come with him, or catching him by surprise with a trap, Robotnik just sighed "I see…well I don't want to force your hand Sonic. When you think you can trust me come back, and I'll be glad to help you out. Come Crab-Watcher we're leaving." with that, Robotnik drifted away in his mobile.

Sonic waited and waited, but nothing else happened.

Something felt so wrong about it. The whole ordeal had the hero doubting and questioning his actions. No longer ready for what surprises lay ahead, Sonic reluctantly made his way to Evergreen City.

Upon arrival, Sonic couldn't deny that he was awe-struck. The last time he'd been here (albeit in his own world) the place was fairly boring, with few or no points of interest. However, this was like a whole new place. It had a festival-like theme park, tons of fancy restaurants, and it even had a casino! Though not a compulsive gambler, the hedgehog couldn't deny that slot machines and roulette tables had a certain daringness to them that he enjoyed.

He gave out a long whistle as he checked the place out. He took in all the new sights with a contented smile. This would be, in his mind, a great place to chill if, and when, he got sick of his search. Looking for a way home was going to require a little bit of down time every now and then. As he crossed over into the large city square, Sonic failed to notice the small crowd of people that was following him. A few steps later he turned around slowly. After doing so, his eyes went wide, and his heart beat began to race.

"He's seen us! Get him!" a jackal journalist shouted while the rest charged ahead. Sonic's face contorted in fear, as a familiar nemesis threatened to trample him where he stood.

"The paparazzi!" he screamed and took off as fast as his legs could carry him. He turned down another street, only find it cut off by an equally deadly force.

"Fangirls capture the targets alive and mostly unharmed!" while another spoke out "I knew Amy's tarot reading was accurate!" and third shouted "Hey wait a second! It's only Sonic! Oh well, we'll capture the other one later!"

"AHH!" Sonic had stared in face of death before, but this was enough to cause heart failure. Panting heavily, he looked around for an alternate route. Seeing a nice side ally, he wasted no time ducking there for cover. Thankfully, the crazed entourage bypassed him just barely.

"Geez." he said while dusting himself off "Whatever happened to the nice boys and girls that just wrote cute little stories about me?" then he remembered a few choice pairings "You know what? Never mind." he said gagging a little.

"GOT YOU SONIC!" a high pitched voice followed a strong little hug. Sonic couldn't quite see, but could easily tell it was a little girl.

"Whoa whoa kid! Take it easy!" he laughed. The girl looked up at him with an adoring smile.

"I knew it! I knew it! This is the _bestest_ day of my life." letting go of the hug, she stared up at him.

"Sonic." she said while holding out a book "Could I have your autograph?"

Sonic always was a softy for kids so he said "Aww…Sure why not?" and picked up the book.

"Yay! Here use my pen!" she said handing it over. Sonic was just about to finish writing when she spoke up again "Um…Mr. Sonic? Could you do something special for me?"

Sonic sighed, but still humored her "Sure, what's up?"

"Could you address it to me?" Sonic gave a smile while rubbing his head. The things he did for these people. Still, she was just a little kid, so what's the harm in being nice?

"Alright what's your name kid?" he said ready to write.

"Say to my favorite fan. My _bestest _and most dear friend: Amy Rose'."

Sonic accidentally tore the page. With a shaking hands he dropped the pen to the ground.

"Oh m-man how stupid." he said while reaching for it. As he did, he got a good look at the girl. She was indeed a pink hedgehog; only her quills were worn sticking out like his, and not brushed down. It was scary; it was like looking at Amy seven years younger.

"H-ha c-cute name kid." he said struggling to finish writing "D-does anybody else h-have a name like that?"

Amy shook her head "Nope I'm the only one! And no one is a bigger fan of yours than me!" she bubbled.

Sonic couldn't think straight. He was better prepared for Robotnik than he was for this. While he and Amy had never been exactly boyfriend girlfriend, seeing her like this was just cruel. Had Vanilla really meant for him to ask _her_ about Knuckles? How could he ask her something like that? At that moment, he would've given anything to have her back to her normal self, demanding that he go on a date with her.

This was one time he would've accepted with no argument.

He handed the book back to her causing her to squeal with joy. It's not that this Amy bothered him. It was just hard to see her like this.

No he wasn't going to lie, it hurt.

It hurt far worse than Knuckles and Robotnik combined. It made him wish he hadn't come to the city at all. All the great places he saw weren't worth this, by a long shot.

"Thank you Sonikku. I have to go see mom, but you'll be back later right?" Sonic just nodded silently.

With a quick wave, Amy ran off. Sonic was stuck where he was, unable to move or speak. His head was empty of all thoughts, save for his steadily growing emptiness. Not willing to give it another second, he sped away. He only had one friend left that could help him now.

Atop a high building, a person eyed him. Spreading out a pair of wings, the figure left to follow him.

"Sonic…what's happened to you?"

-l-

End of Chapter Four

-l-

Meh it was hard to write a better intro for Amy, but Robotnik's entrance was just as I had hoped. Just so you know, I have nothing against Amy. However, at this point, nothing could be more crushing for Sonic. I really hope I don't lose anyone just for that. I look forward to reading your comments.

Until next time.


	5. Accepting Reality

Chapter five is here. That's…all I have to say.

Metal: I have something to add. How about trying to update faster? As lazy as you are, this story will take forever to finish.

M.H: Hey hey, I'm working on it! Why are _you_ giving me trouble?

Metal: One, I can tell you're getting lax. Two, I saw what you did to me.

M.H.: …?

Metal: Don't worry. I'll have my revenge on you yet.

M.H.: Right…**TheManiacalHunter918 does not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Metal: But very soon he will own a headstone with his grave.

M.H.: Wow pissy much?

**-l-**

**Accepting Reality**

**-l-**

It's not that he had far to go. Actually, having gone five miles out of Evergreen City, he was practically at Tails' doorstep. It was his newfound hesitation that kept his pace slow. Being neurotic wasn't becoming of the optimistic hero, but he didn't seem to care. After the shocks he had undergone, he was hardly concerned about his image. All his hopes were now riding on his last buddy. If he could just get Tails to see his predicament, then he might be able to find a way home.

"What if Tails isn't good with machines in this world?" he asked himself "Worse yet, maybe he's too young now, just like Amy." suddenly, a more frightening thought was conjured "Or maybe _he's_ not a…Nope! Not even going to go there!" he shoved that thought back to whichever circle of hell it spawned from.

Reaching his destination was like a long overdue visit to the doctor (Sonic could never tell them why he hated spikes so much); he could barely stand waiting, but he wasn't eager to get it over with. The suspense was so prevalent, that even the air around him felt heavy. At any other time, he would've felt foolish for stopping at the door as long as he did. With sweaty gloves, and a pit in his stomach, Sonic finally knocked.

But there was no answer.

Knocking louder yielded the same result. He tried shouting out, but that too failed. Frustrated, Sonic crossed his arms and scowled. If anyone saw him now, they'd have thought Shadow had dyed himself blue.

"Great," he thought "Now what? Was he sleeping? Had he left already?" The hedgehog tapped his foot, while questioning his next move. It wouldn't be smart to run off in a mindless search, so he considered heading back to the city. Disliking the thought of being asked uncomfortable questions by his 'fans', he eventually decided against it.

Kicking a stone somewhat savagely, the hedgehog sat down. All the unknowns were beginning to make him more irate than concerned.

"If only people gave me straight answers instead of this 'find out for yourself' crap." he said wearily. Even though Vanilla had been helpful, she still left the figuring out part up to him. He knew it wasn't her fault, but the excess stress was getting to him. His internal ranting left him quite tired, despite the fact it was barely past noon. Sonic hated how worrying and waiting made him so lethargic.

He continued to wait for like this for several hours. By the time the stars came out, Sonic had fallen asleep near what he assumed to be Tails' porch. He was banking on his little buddy to not mistake him for a squatter, which he admitted was quite a gamble in this upside-down world.

Sleeping soundly, he didn't catch a glimpse of the approaching figure.

"Where could he be?" the person said quietly "I've flown everywhere he would normally go." letting out a depressed sigh, the figure walked up the door. Upon hearing nearby snoring, the person checked the area. Letting out a surprised/overjoyed gasp, the person walked over to Sonic's sleeping form.

"Oh Sonic…were you waiting here the whole time?" the figure said sympathetically. With some difficulty, Sonic's body was lifted up "Urgh…you're way too heavy for me, but I can't just leave you out here."

Carrying him inside, the figure only managed to reach the couch before setting the hero down.

"Whew! That took some doing." the figure placed a gentle hand on the side of the couch "Rest easy Sonic, I'll be waiting for you in the morning." with that, the figure left to their room.

L

*Evergreen City Residence*

L

"It's true mom! I saw Sonic!" Amy insisted. She might have been a rambunctious girl, but she was not a liar.

"Dear I know you adore him, but none of us have seen him in weeks. In all likelihood, he probably died in that explosion." Amy's mother attempted to get her daughter to understand. It was hard seeing her so heartbroken over his apparent death.

"Nuh-uh! A bunch of these reporter guys saw him too! Even my fan club members saw him!" Amy refused to change her story.

"Dear please. If reporters had seen him, don't you think it would be on the news?" unbeknownst to her, their T.V. had been switched over to the news. A headline was displayed, showing multiple interviews with the esteemed Mike Ridgeback.

"Mr. Ridgeback, can you tell us about the stranger?" a woman asked the jackal.

"As you know, my team is the primary source of any news regarding the fairly well known Sonic the Hedgehog. I can say beyond any doubt that the person I encountered our city's square was none other than the blue hero himself."

"You must know about the reports of his death. What do you have to say to all the skeptics out there?"

Amy pointed to the T.V. franticly. After a minute or so, her mother turned around to hear the rest of the broadcast.

"I will say that I am just as surprised as any. I regret that my crew was not able to get any live photographs of the hedgehog himself, but I can assure you that if Sonic is back, I will be the first to know about it."

"Thank you for joining us Mike. Coming up next, we will hear what our city's second largest fan club has to say about Sonic's mysterious return."

With mouth agape, Amy's mother turned back to her with a apologetic look "I'm sorry for doubting you dear. So when did you see Sonic?"

Amy grinned widely "Earlier today! I guess I should've shown you sooner, but I got something special from him!" flipping to her marked page, Amy displayed the book to her mother.

"He tore your book?" Amy's mother said, completely puzzled.

"What? No! Can't you see his autograph?" Amy said impatiently.

"Dear, the page is blank. Maybe it was another page?" her mother handed the book back a horrified Amy.

"No no no! It had to be this one! I remember him tearing the page by accident…" she flipped through other pages just to be sure, but still found nothing.

"That's alright dear, at least you got to meet him right?" her mother reassured her.

Amy looked up. She didn't want to worry her mom, so she smiled and nodded.

"Well it's about time for bed. Don't stay up too late, alright?" Amy gave her mother a hug before she left for bed.

After her mom was out of the room, Amy set her book aside. Dressed in her pajamas, she hopped into bed.

"Could he have tricked me? No, remember reading it just to make sure. I wonder what happened?" she mused as she succumbed to sleep.

L

*The Next Morning*

L

"Wake up! Wake up chili-dog gut!" a teen's voice tried to rouse him, but Sonic just drifted off to sleep again.

Suddenly, he felt the frame shift. Tipping higher and higher, Sonic felt his whole body roll off the warm bed.

"Waaaahhh!" a loud thump later, the blue hero found himself mocked with a laugh from his tormentor. Before he could clobber the culprit, he met a familiar sight; a pair of crystal blue eyes, giving a cheeky look of triumph. Sonic was so stunned to see his old friend exactly as he remembered him.

"Tails!" he shouted, giving the kit a strong hug.

"Ack! Yeah it's me, now let go!" the fox yelled as the broke out of the hug "Save your creepy affectionate embraces for the bride. Come on get dressed already, you're going to be late!"

Sonic was completely lost, but it was so good to see his best friend again that he didn't care. Now he could find out where he was! But what was he doing in a bedroom, and did Tails say something about a bride? Was he going to a wedding?

"What are you standing around for Sonic? Get your suit on pronto!" Tails said, while handing him a formal black suit.

Heading out the door, he gave one last look "You've got ten minutes, hurry up!"

Trying to wrap his mind around the crazed events, Sonic spent the better part of ten minutes thinking. Once he got his basic 'just go with it' logic digested, he quickly donned the stuffy suit. Hearing a knock at the door, he gave Tails the ok to enter.

"Wow! You even got the tie on right! I guess you _can_ be efficient when you want to be." Tails remarked slyly.

"Did anyone ever tell you what a keen sense of humor you have Tails? I guess you must store that wisdom in that unsightly extra tail of yours." Sonic forgot how much fun it was to pick on his little bro, jokingly of course.

"Don't hurt yourself speedy. I know the only things you struggle with are speaking eloquently, and conquering a kiddy pool." Tails shot back lamely.

"You're just mad because I'm the better chick magnet. Really bud, what do you have on my royal blueness?" Sonic didn't even care how immature he sounded, this was just what he needed right now.

"I hope that 'royal blueness' doesn't involve the inflammation of a certain private area." Tails countered.

"Hey hey! Aren't we getting a little personal now?" the two shared a long laugh at their odd exchange of words.

As the two walked outside, Sonic was amazed by the number of guests he saw. Whoever's wedding this was it must've cost a fortune. Tails led him past several unfamiliar faces, and over to a small room set up on the grass.

"Here we are. It won't be long now." Tails calmly adjusted his tie. Sonic on the other hand was back to questioning the absurdity of the whole situation.

"Look Tails, what's happening? I mean, aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" Sonic wondered why his buddy didn't act surprised to see like everyone else.

"What?" Tails gave Sonic a curious expression, but it soon faded into a knowing smirk "Oh no you don't, I'm not going to let you pull a fast one on me this time. You're staying right here until the bride is ready. And if you don't want to listen, I brought a little extra help." Tails let out a sharp whistle. A second later, an unmistakable red figure stepped in the doorway.

"K-Knuckles?" Sonic backed into a defensive stance. To his surprise, this Knuckles smiled like his old self.

"I'm on bouncer duty today." Knuckles spoke with eerie cheerfulness "So you better behave yourself blue."

Sonic was shocked. Had Knuckles regained his senses? He did answer to his name, so it must be the same guy. Inwardly bursting with joy, Sonic's face stretched into the silliest grin he'd ever worn in his whole life.

"It's great…to see you man!" Sonic half-choked on his words, causing Knuckles to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Uhh…blue? Are you okay?" Sonic never got a chance to answer as Tails spoke first.

"Don't let him trick you Knucks! He tried the same charade on me!" Tails warned the guardian.

"For shame Sonic," Knuckles said, wagging his finger "You'd even try to run out on this one? Ha ha! Well I can't say I blame you, but you're the one that made the commitment, not me. Try to enjoy the moment; this_ is_ a special day for you after all."

"Huh? A special day…for me?" Sonic replied in a muddle.

"Hey Knuckles! It's time!" Tails called from outside.

"Now remember blue: You run, I kill. I am more than willing to drag you and your bloody tux back to finish what you started. Are we clear?" at the nervous nod of the cobalt hero, Knuckles gave him a generous push "Good, now go and kiss your girl already!"

"Wait what?" was all Sonic could get out as he found himself in front of a seated crowd, most of which were formally dressed friends and relatives. Add that to the odd behavior of his friends, and his position was finally clear.

He was the one getting married!

Freaking out was not an option. Still, he had to tell somebody to call it off. He had been trying to leave this world, so he sure didn't want to forge any long-term relationships. Tails wasn't helping him much, as he only offered an encouraging thumbs up instead of listening to him. Matters were only made worse when he saw Cream exit the bride's chamber. Sonic knew he had to do something before it was too late. Choosing to bypass Knuckles' warning, he tried to make a break for it. To his dismay, Tails had somehow managed to lasso him with some kind of energy rope. The crowd let out a light-hearted laugh, assuming that the hero was just getting cold feet.

"I trust you won't be trying that again." Tails said to a now muffled and bound Sonic.

Now unable to strain or move, the poor hedgehog could only watch as the veiled bride exited her room. Pulling Sonic onto the stage, Tails stepped aside to allow the captive groom some room.

The pastor also made his way on to the stage. Sonic's fear soon turned into a near-irresistible urge to burst out laughing, for unless his eyes deceived him, the 'pastor' was none other than a certain ultimate life-form.

"Not a word…" Shadow growled as soon as he saw Sonic.

Feeling a lot lighter after that relief, Sonic dared to look at the bride. Her face remained hidden, as Shadow began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Shadow's words faded into the background. As the bride's eyes rose to meet his, Sonic's mouth fell open in surprise. The same gentle-eyes he'd met yesterday were now right in front of him.

Only these were the eyes of a fully grown woman.

There was no mistaking it, and yet it was hard to recognize her. He had never seen her in such beauty until now. The shock effect was enough to cause him to momentarily forget about where he was, or what he was doing. Somehow, seeing her as her older self kept the blue blur's mind grounded in reality.

Even when reality seemed to be constantly shifting.

"Do you, Amy Rose, take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded husband?" Shadow asked.

With an angelic smile she answered "I do."

Turning to Sonic, Shadow continued "And do you, Sonic the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"This is a dream." he said to himself "I can possibly be doing this…" he hesitated for a moment longer. By keeping her at arm's length, Sonic had always hoped to keep Amy from becoming Eggman's trophy victim. After all the rejection he'd shown her in the past (in his world), he figured things were over between them. Hell, they hadn't even officially dated! Why would he suddenly want to _marry_ her now?

Despite these thoughts, something compelled him to answer. As if there was some deeper purpose behind all this.

Or perhaps he was counting on the 'it's just a dream' thinking to save him.

Regardless of what passed through his mind, Sonic answered "I do."

Knuckles was restrained from letting out a cheer, thanks to a well timed intervention by Rouge. Tails gritted his teeth to stop his own outburst. Even Shadow smiled genuinely.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you hedgehog and wife. You may kiss the bride."

His hands attempted to move, but he had forgotten that he was still bound. Gradually, every pair of eyes fell on Tails.

"Oh!…uhh…Sorry about that!" he said, releasing Sonic at last, once again causing the crowd to laugh briefly.

Lifting her veil, Sonic leaned in to make good on his choice, wherever it would lead him.

Before his lips could meet her own, he felt time stop. Everyone but Sonic was frozen in place.

"What the heck?" he watched as everyone began to melt away, starting with the faces he least recognized. Soon, only his dearest friends remained.

"Knuckles…" he saw the echidna's tough grin fizzle away with the rest of his body.

"T-Tails…" his best friend was still wearing his brotherly smile, even as he faded.

Turning back to Amy, Sonic was horrified to see that she was fading too, albeit much at a much slower rate than the others.

"N-no…AMY!" shouting out and reaching for her did nothing to stop the process. In a few short seconds, Sonic was all alone. Not a single person left to greet, tease, or love. Only empty darkness loomed all around.

With a sudden crack, the darkness shattered; revealing another world. It was the same green field, but it lacked every single person he recognized. Only the unfamiliar faces remained.

"What's this supposed to mean?" he asked, but received no response. Instead, his eyes felt heavier and heavier until he lost consciousness.

L

*Living Room*

L

With sharp gasp, Sonic was awake. His eyes traced the unfamiliar room. Before he could register anything else, he had to take a moment to himself. The dream was still etched in his mind.

Coming to his senses was not as painful as he expected. The dream may have been bizarre, but it's contents had somehow lifted a great burden off his shoulders. Now he accepted what the dream had told him: He was in another world, and nothing here would ever be like it was before. Worst of all, he had to accept that he might be stuck in this new reality.

"It doesn't matter…" he thought without fear "The world may change, but I never will. My real friends live on inside me." the thought may have sounded corny, but it was the only thing that gave him comfort during this difficult time. Picking himself up, he was ready to tackle the new world.

"Right, first things first, how did I end up indoors and asleep on a couch?"

-l-

End of Chapter Five

-l-

No chapter will be this long again. I just needed to get the 'dream sequence' out of the way (yes it was necessary). I promise the next chapter will be much lighter for Sonic. Feel free to post your comments. So far it's been very encouraging.

Note: Anyone concerned about Tails being female can relax. He is **not** female in this story (I would've warned you beforehand).

Until next time.


	6. Enough for one Day

PoC: Chapter six is up and ready to be read to a fault, or burnt to a crisp.

Metal: Who the hell is 'PoC'?

PoC: It's me 'M.H.', but I changed my pen name.

Metal: Can I do that too? I'm sick of being called 'Metal'.

PoC: Nah, fans will change it for you (sucker).

Metal: WHAT? Don't I get a say in the matter? It's MY name dammit! I'm NOT a fan character for people to… *rant omitted* *blows up innocent passers-by, objects, etc*

PoC: Chill buddy. **PenfullofChaos819 does not own the Sonic compilation.**

Metal: Wait a second. **You!** You've given me a strange name too, haven't you? Admit it!

PoC: I have no idea what you're talking about. Back to the story!

**-l-**

**Enough for one Day**

**-l-**

Spending the next few minutes scoping the place out, Sonic fought off the nagging suspicion that something was very off about Tails' place. The overall structural design was the same, but the 'personal touches' were not very typical for a mechanic's dwelling.

"Better brace myself now." Sonic said, giving himself moral support "No telling what kind of confusion I'm in for this time."

Glancing over to a large glass cabinet, Sonic noticed a number of jewels on display. Someone had gone through the trouble of arranging them in order of rarity. It shocked the hedgehog to see so many priceless gems just lying about. Hadn't Tails considered the possibility of a break-in? At least he could've kept them locked up and out of plain sight. It wasn't like him to be so careless.

"Come to think of it," Sonic thought "When did Tails start collecting precious stones?"

Sonic stopped short, remembering exactly where he was. It's entirely possible that this Tails had some hobbies that other one didn't. For all he knew, these gems could be used as a power source for one of the kit's experiments. On that note, Sonic paid his surroundings no mind. Instead, he kept an upbeat attitude towards the home's uniqueness.

"No big deal." he said with a grin "So what if my buddy collects gems, or decorates his house, or puts flowers on his fireplace mantle, or has a dresser with his favorite perfumes-wait WHAT?"

His stable mood left as quickly as it came, once he caught sight of the dresser. Exquisite perfumes and make-up kits were placed neatly on top. It was hard enough to believe at first, but there were just too many signs now.

"No no no…I don't want a little sister!" he moaned, whilst beating his head on the dresser. Looking at his reflection revealed a large pair of dark, baggy, bloodshot eyes. Peace of mind was clearly not a luxury he could afford right now. His head pounded with the worst migraine known to man (err…hedgehog). The only thing he was sure of in this befuddled world was that he was going to need a lot of therapy after this was over.

"Sonic are you ok?" a female voice asked.

A whole **lot** of it…

His head began to swim, and his focus started to fade. Sonic couldn't register his own reflection anymore. The voice behind him continued to get fainter and fainter.

"You must've been really tired. It's already ten o'clock." the girl placed a hand on his shoulder "Sonic?" to the person's surprise, the hero leaned back…

…and lifelessly fell to the floor.

"Sonic! W-what's wrong?" the figure said trying to rouse the hero. She checked make sure he was still breathing, before dialing a number into her phone.

"Come on pick up…" she begged.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line asked.

"It's me again, is Tails in?" the girl asked.

"I told you Rouge, it's not easy to get a hold of him, even for me. You'll just have to be patient." the person replied tiredly "I'm sure he'll be glad to know Sonic is back."

"You don't understand! He just collapsed all of the sudden! I think something's wrong with him." Rouge explained.

"What? When did this happen?" the person now sounded slightly concerned.

"Just now! I tried to say hi, and he just fell over dead! I mean I think he's alive, but still!" Rouge was struggling to not lose her cool.

"Hmm…you did say that he was acting funny when you saw him with Amy right?" the person asked.

"This is no time for analysis Amethyst! I need you to get in contact with Tails NOW!" Rouge shouted into the phone.

"Calm down…Sheesh the first time you manage to knock a guy off his feet, and you call up asking me for help." Amethyst poked at the nigh-hysterical Rouge.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, but come on! Aren't you a least a little worried about our friend?" Rouge could never understand how some people remained so lax.

"Of course I am! But freaking out isn't going to solve anything. For crying out loud Rouge, you're a government agent! Try acting like one!" Amethyst attempted to ease the jittery bat.

Rouge knew it was true, she did know better than to lose it. However, ever since the incident at the base, she had been on edge. Opting to take her friend's advice, Rouge said "You're right, I just feel very responsible for what happened."

"It wasn't anybody's fault Rouge. That mission was a great risk for everyone. I promise if anything is wrong with Sonic, Tails will be sure to fix him up. For now, let's just be happy that he's alive!" Rouge felt her spirits lighten. Sonic's return was nothing short of a miracle. It _was_ good to know that they hadn't lost _**two**_ friends in the same day.

"I hate it when you're right, but I'll let you have your day. After all, it's not like you get as much attention as I do." Rouge said in a conceited, suggestive way.

"That's the Rouge I know, but no offence the sexy agent act doesn't suit you. You're much better as your shy, nicer self." Amethyst stated.

"I'm not shy! I just…like some time to myself that's all." Rouge was a little irritated by the giggling on the receiver "While this conversation is fun, I STILL NEED YOU TO GET TAILS OVER HERE!"

"I swear if my ears drums were any bigger you would've blown them out by now! I'll call him right away, and if I don't get an answer, I'll track him down. Sound good?" she said, laying out her plans.

"That's perfect thank you. At least I know I can count on someone." Rouge said.

"No big deal. You just take care of sleeping bluesy, and I'll handle the rest. See you later, Rouge." Amethyst said her goodbyes.

"Okay thanks again." Rouge said, closing her phone. She then stared at the comatose Sonic with a sigh.

"I wish I knew what you needed." she said, while picking him up "You wouldn't have come to my place unless you really had to." looking over his body, Rouge couldn't understand. He looked like Sonic, but something felt foreign about him; like he was missing a crucial part of himself.

"Sonic…are you really you?"

L

*Blazer Ruins*

L

The heat was extreme, especially beyond the Sandopolis region. Dressed in a unique wrap of clothing, a mobian could be seen traversing the scorching desert.

"I must be close." the person thought "I can see the flames from here."

In the distance, one could clearly make out the disturbingly bright blue flames burning atop the tarnished torches. The location in question was not, by definition, a true ruin. It had only recently been constructed, with the exterior being little more than a front. Having located a high energy spike from within, the figure chose to investigate the pseudo-ruin.

"Those flames are synthetic, no doubt made to scare off anyone that might see them. Either that, or it's a moth's flame meant to draw in would-be explorers." he deduced "Regardless, only one thing could be giving off a reading like this." he looked down at his personal reader as he spoke. The spike of energy was so great that it topped far beyond the chart's ratios.

"A Chaos Emerald." the figure stuffed the scanner in his bag, and continued to approach the structure.

Having finally reached his destination, he stopped to pull off some of his unnecessary protection, revealing his dust-covered orange fur, and his trademark twin tails.

"Alright let's see now." he said looking through his bag "C. Replica? Check. Explosives? Check. Remote T-Pup? Check. MXA rifle?" he said looking at his favorite gun with a smile "Check. High-friction resistant shoes? Check. Cell phone?" he placed all of his other equipment aside. After looking one more time, he gave up on it.

"Must've left it behind." he said flatly "Doesn't matter, I wouldn't want to worry them anyway."

Gathering his gear, Tails entered the darkened 'ruin'. The musty scent and crumbling pillars and wall certainly made it feel authentic. Keeping a cautious eye out for traps, the vulpine kept a steady, but silent, pace as he investigated.

"This layout is clever." he mused "They must be using it as a way to conceal any activity within. However…" he stopped to notice peculiar markings in the sand "The amateurs that made these obviously weren't paying close attention."

Following the trail, Tails kept on going until he was forced to stop. The markings vanished into the wall, giving the fox no thrill in finding the secret chamber.

"These thieves watch to many action-thrillers I swear." he said, while examining the stone wall. The crude device was merely simple lock and key kind of seal. Knowing the crowd he was up against, Tails was sure the 'key' would be well guarded and booby-trapped.

"Find the key huh? No thanks, I brought my own." in a flash, the fox pulled out several of his 'keys'; just in case one didn't do the trick.

L

*B. Laboratory*

L

"So did our client say why they needed this?" a chameleon said while holding up the grey Chaos Emerald.

"Shiny things pay best, right mister boss man?" a bee asked his 'boss' who was too busy listening to his headphones to hear. Not liking being ignored, the bee snuck up behind the large crocodile. Cranking the volume up too high, the evil bee was rewarded with sight of his boss leaping to his feet, thereby smashing his head on a low portion of the ceiling. Groaning and complaining of a terrible headache, the crocodile grabbed the bee by his scrawny neck.

"Think that was a good idea now punk?" he snarled, but the bee just cracked up, despite the lack of air.

"Oh so it's funny huh? Maybe a harder squeeze would teach you a little respect." but before he could make good on his threat, the reptile felt something cold and cruelly sharp near his throat.

"I hope you have another layer of skin underneath here because I'm about to cut this one off." the chameleon spoke with an eerily placid tone. The croc reluctantly freed the bee from his grasp, and returned to his seat. The bee, obviously a masochist or simply insane, was just about to pull another stunt, when the whole group was jarred by a nearby explosion.

"Holy hell that thunderstorm must be reeeeaaally close folks! Hee-hee! I wonder if I'll get to sting me a moist flower?" the bee said in a rather crazed tone.

"Shut up shorty this is bad! That sound means someone found us out! I knew this job was a stupid idea!" the 'boss' bolted for the door, but was held back by the disproportionately strong chameleon.

"Calm yourself. We need to stand our ground long enough until support arrives. Our client did say they would ensure the safety of the package, did they not?" the croc pulled his tail out of the chameleon's grasp.

"I know that! I was just…going to tell them to hurry it up! Yeah! Tell them we need some backup right now!" the croc proclaimed.

The chameleon simply slapped his forehead "Vector, if you tell them we're under attack, then the deal is off and no help will come. Keep your great maw shut, and we might still get paid."

"Exactly what I was saying!" the croc shouted indignantly "We should stay quiet and fight it out like real men! The Uber Mercenary Band of the Mighty Vector doesn't need backup anyway! Got a problem with that Espio?"

"Not at all 'boss'." Espio had to hold back his irritation "But for all that's sacred, change our ridiculous name! What sort of client would take us seriously with title like that?"

"I'd take anything with a glass of ice sugar and powdered water!" the bee blurted out.

Ignoring the bee, the crocodile smashed his fist down in anger "And what's wrong with it? Hmm? It's big, it's grand, it's catchy, and above all, it has my name in it! What's not to like?"

"Basically: Everything." before the overgrown lizard could make a fight out of it, another loud explosion knocked the whole group to the ground. Coughing and grumbling, Vector couldn't make out the new figure.

"Well what do you know?" the voice spoke "I search for a den of thieves, and end up finding the computer room!" the figure made his way into the light "It's been a while, Vector."

"Shit, me and my bad luck! You're not getting the data here Miles! Charmy, go!" Vector ordered. The bee proceeded to destroy every terminal and computer monitor he could get his stinger on. Soon the whole place was completely void of any functional system.

"So ha! Take your self-righteous crap elsewhere, you've got nothing to pin on us!" to his dismay, the vulpine gave a confidant smile.

"Who says I came to arrest you? I only need your 'stolen goods'." he said, pointing to the Chaos Emerald.

"Come and try." Espio pulled out five of his shurikens to make his point. Tails stretched a bit, before assuming a battle stance.

"This should be fun." he smirked as the two charged each other. Espio didn't hesitate to throw the deadly projectiles at the fox. Tails seemed to be holding something near his arm as the barrage ended.

"Surrender yourself at once." to the chameleon's terror, Tails held up one of the very shurikens he had thrown at him.

"Remember kids: Sharp objects should never be handled without an adult around." Tails said, throwing the concealed blade back to its owner "'Cause sharp objects can give you a big owie. And that's no good!"

After dodging the 'returned favor', Espio let loose a flurry of rage induced throws while shouting "Don't mock me!"

"Watch your aim ninja man." Tails said while darting between both Vector and Charmy. Having been struck several times, Vector yelled and did the typical stop, drop, and roll. While the procedure worked well against self-fires (self inflicted in Charmy's case), its creators must've not taken shurikens into account. As such, the poor crocodile only managed to embed the blades deeper into his arms and legs. Charmy was unlucky to enough to catch several in his rear-end, but merely broke into a fit of laughter.

"Charmy are you okay?" Espio ran over in genuine concern, despite his comrade's lapse in sanity.

"Forget him! You put like ten of those things in me you clumsy piece of-" but Vector stopped his rant, realizing something far more important "The emerald! Where's the emerald?"

Espio checked gear, but found nothing. His blood boiled as he saw the familiar gem in the grip of a grinning vulpine.

"Looking for this?" he held up the gem, but before the trio could rush him, a loud crash startled the four. Vector was the one smiling now, for he knew that backup had indeed arrived.

"Hmm…Not my lucky day, is it?" Tails looked down at the gem. Placing himself near the exit he spoke again "You win this time." with a swift motion, he tossed the emerald back into the chameleon's hand.

"You insulted my pride Miles. Don't get yourself killed before our next meeting. I want my chance at revenge." Espio challenged.

"Fair enough, I think you deserve that much. I accept, if only out of respect." Tails said, moments before leaving in a blur.

Taking a few seconds to pull out the last few shurikens, Vector called out "Yeah you better run big-shot! And next time, think twice about messing with the Uber Mercenary Band of the Mighty-CHARMY!" the croc felt the bee sting one of his still-open wounds.

Returning to their wait for the client, Vector decided to try his hand at shuriken throwing; Charmy was quite fortunate for his boss's poor aiming skill.

Espio was simply staring off into space. Still thinking about his opponent, he gazed into the gem.

"Next time…" he quietly promised.

L

*Outside the Ruins*

L

"Well that was a little risky, but all worth it, right T-Pup?" he said looking down at his 'pet'. The mechanical fox-like robot opened its back end up to reveal the true Chaos Emerald.

"Good boy." Tails said, patting him on the head "Glad I remembered to bring the fake. Otherwise this whole trip would've been a huge waste of time."

T-Pup barked in his robotic tone while spinning in a circle "Time to go home huh? I hope nothing crazy happened while I was away." for a split second, Tails swore his gut instinct was trying to tell him something, but he ignored it.

"Nothing we can't handle, right boy?" T-Pup barked at his master, and the two made tracks for home.

-l-

End of Chapter Six

-l-

Yes I know, I said no chapter would be as long as the last one. I just had so much to get in that it ended up adding up too fast. Still, hopefully it was for the best. At last I have revealed most (not all) of the characters I will be using. This intro was only enough to get Tails' name out there (not yet showing the full scale of differences). Hopefully I can expound upon that next chapter. Once again, keep up the reviews! They're what motivate me to work faster.

Note: Charmy's 'new self' is loosely based (sans the masochistic part) on a fairly minor character from the Sonic comics (not fleetway). Hint: He loves the 'shiny'.

Until next time.


	7. Piece of the Puzzle

PoC: **PenfullofChaos819 doesn't own anything besides the story.** And with that said, PoC out.

…

…

Metal: Where are you? Show yourself!

…

Metal: You have to come back sometime to update. Until you do, I'll be waiting…

**-l-**

**Piece of the Puzzle**

**-l-**

He was happy to have dreamless sleep. At least something good had come out of his abrupt loss of consciousness. Considering his current track record, it was dumb luck that his 'friends' hadn't started to suspect something. Then again, was that such a bad thing? He couldn't just keep up the whole memory loss act up forever. That aside, he knew his first priority hadn't changed.

"Whoever I 'met' before I passed out, is the one I have to get my answers from. I can't wait any longer." he promised himself. Feeling himself coming to, he steeled his mind for the big moment.

L

*Later that evening*

L

"I can't wait any longer. I have to ask now."

Rouge sat up. After giving the situation some thought, she decided it was time to ask Sonic about his off behavior. She had hoped that Tails would have stopped by to give her some support. However, she realized Sonic would be awake before he arrived, and she couldn't just ignore him until then.

"Alright, here I go." one more deep breath was all the respite she would get now. She knew he was probably still asleep, but it was worth a shot. Still a little apprehensive, Rouge made her way to the living room.

L

*Living room*

L

Giving his drowsy eyes a chance to adjust, Sonic pushed off his thin blanket. Looking around, it was clear that whoever found him was eager to help him out. Touching his wounds, Sonic noticed they had all been stitched up and disinfected. Sonic made a mental note to thank this person, before he bombarded them with his questions.

"I bet whoever's living here probably thinks I'm either crazy or homeless." Sonic sat up. He laughed a little as another thought struck him "Come to think of it, both of those are kinda accurate, so I can't blame them. Now, where could they be?" Sonic wondered, whilst searching the nearest room.

L

*Seconds later*

L

"Oh crap! Where did he go?" Rouge asked, slightly disturbed by the vacant couch.

"Calm down." she told herself "He probably just went for a walk or something. But what if he passes out again? Oh I knew I shouldn't have left him alone for so long!" she debated calling out for him, but after recalling his reaction last time, she decided against it. Settling on a quite search, the concerned bat made her way to the nearby dining room.

L

*Dining room*

L

"Why would anyone be up at this hour anyway?" Sonic questioned his search. Considering how late it was, his host was likely asleep in one of the rooms.

"I can't go prowling around like this. It's way too creepy." checking the empty room one last time, the blue-hog gave up "I'll just wait 'til tomorrow. Not like I've got anywhere to go."

Making a 180 degree turn for his 'bed', the hedgehog wasn't expecting a sudden face-to-face encounter. The room was so dimly lit, that he could only make out the figure's long pure-white hair.

Likewise, the figure could only make out long, frilled upright, spines of blue. This, along with Sonic's jagged teeth, comprised all that the figure could see.

Both decided to have perfectly sane reactions, given the situation.

…

They looked straight into each other's eyes…

…

…and screamed.

"Hag!" Sonic shouted, making swift dive under the table cloth.

"Were-hog!" Rouge screamed simultaneously, while seeking cover behind a wall.

Shivering uncontrollably, Rouge took a peek around the corner. She could barely make out a pair of eyes from under the table.

Sonic meanwhile, convinced that he was dreaming again, saw the person staring at him from behind the wall.

"Now why would a hag scream and run when I saw her? I know! I found her out and scared her off. Now she wants to lure me out of hiding so she can get me!" the 'brave' hero convinced himself.

"D-d-does he want to e-eat me?" the bat said, still staring at the 'were-hog'.

"Is he waiting to pounce? Maybe he thinks I can't see him? How was I supposed to know Sonic was going to transform?" she only unnerved herself more as she thought about it. Sucking up what little courage she had left, she decided to call out "S-Sonic?"

His ears jumped up at that voice. Although her tone wasn't as deep, Sonic was sure he recognized it. Anyway, what hag sounded like that?

"Rouge?" he risked asking.

"Y-yeah it's me…" still shaken up, Rouge made her presence known.

"Oh man, oh man! How stupid am I!" Sonic cursed himself "I not only scared the tar out of her, but I called her a hag! Smooth Sonic, real smooth." he groaned while crawling his way out from under the table.

Upon seeing Sonic in slightly better light, the bat hung her head in shame "So much for not upsetting him." she kicked herself mentally over and over "A were-hog? Really Rouge, really?"

The two shyly approached each other. Both were quite sure the other hated them for their mistake. After a minute or so of awkwardness had passed, they finally spoke up.

"Sonic-Rouge-sorry-just-about-check-that-see-if you were ok." is unfortunately how their words came out.

"What?" they once again spoke in unison. Embarrassed, Sonic spoke up.

"Uhh…you first." he offered.

"O-okay…um…sorry for scaring you, now and earlier." her face turned a bright red in humiliation "I was just wondering if you wanted to explain why you were passed out on my front porch." she groaned at her poor wording. She didn't mean to sound as blunt as she did.

It finally struck Sonic how foolish he had been. The precious gems, the décor, and the overall signs should've given it away. This wasn't Tails' place, it was Rouge's! He had thought that since Vanilla still had the same home, Tails would follow suit. It was clear now that he was going to need help if he hoped to find his bro.

"Sorry about that." Sonic apologized genuinely. He wondered if he could trust this Rouge with his secret. It was a heck of a gamble, especially since he never really trusted his world's Rouge to begin with.

"No no don't apologize! I-I was just worried about you…" her voice was quite distant; as if there was a lot more she wasn't saying "I mean if you don't want to talk, I understand."

Something told Sonic that he could trust this Rouge, but he still couldn't fight his deep suspicion "It's not that, I just…I just need some answers."

"You and me both." Rouge thought but said aloud "Well then sit down. I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll do my best to answer any questions you've got."

"Thanks." Sonic said gratefully "I don't want to keep you up."

Rouge just shrugged "I don't think I'll be able to sleep right now anyway. Besides, I've got a few questions myself."

"Okay…" Sonic sighed deeply "Here goes nothing." he mused silently. Throwing caution to the wind was becoming an everyday thing, so why worry? What's the worst that could happen?

"Rouge…first of all, would you believe me if I said that I didn't remember almost anything about anyone?"

Rouge smiled reassuringly "You remembered me, didn't you?"

"Look, I know it's hard to understand but…" Sonic knew he was going to have a heck of a time explaining "Let's just say I know everyone's name, but nothing else besides that."

Rouge seemed slightly relieved at his words "So that's why…" she said more to herself than to him.

"That's why what?" Sonic asked puzzled.

"That's why you acted so strangely around Amy! I thought it was something a lot worse, not that memory loss is good or anything." Rouge revealed.

Now three people thought he had amnesia! Before Sonic could refute her claim he realized something.

"You saw that?" Sonic gulped. He never expected her to see his reaction to Amy.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to spy on you. But when I heard rumors that you were still alive, I had to see it for myself." Rouge admitted. Sonic was struck by her words 'still alive'. Was he supposed to be dead?

"What do you mean 'still alive'? Why shouldn't I be?" Sonic couldn't hide his curiosity.

"You probably don't remember, but about three weeks ago, you, Shadow, Tails, Amethyst, and I were all investigating Chaos Control." Rouge explained.

"So Shadow exists in this world too, but who is Amethyst?" Sonic wondered, but only said "Chaos Control? You mean the chaos power?"

"Hmm? As far as I know, there was only the former factory _called_ Chaos Control." Rouge clarified "I've never heard of 'chaos powers' before."

Now that was odd. Sonic wondered what differences there were between the two.

"Anyway, while you and Shadow were investigating the core, the rest of the crew was gathering data about the facility. Not ten minutes after we lost contact with you and Shadow, a huge energy chain reaction took place. It took all we had to get clear of the blast." Rouge continued.

Sonic tried to process her story slowly. Not everything was clicking, but it was interesting none the less.

"After the explosion dissipated, everything was gone; the factory, Shadow, and you as well. We searched for weeks, but found nothing. Yesterday morning, I got a call from Vanilla saying that she had seen you, and that she had sent you to Evergreen City. That's how I stumbled upon you and Amy. From there, I think you know the rest."

It seemed the more he learned, the more confused he got. Sonic still couldn't figure out what happened, but he was certain that it had a lot to do with that Chaos Control place.

"Okay that clears things up (not), so would it bother you if I learned bit more about this wor-I mean my life up 'til now? I hope you don't mind." Sonic said, worried that it sounded too contrived.

"Of course not Sonic, why would I mind? I'm just glad to see you alive." Rouge admitted.

"Hmm…I wonder when Rouge became so understanding. Lucky for me I guess." Sonic was relieved to finally be getting somewhere. Although it worried him, he decided to throw out his worst question first.

"Bear with me now, but can you tell everything you know about Knuckles?"

L

*Apartment Complex*

L

"I'm going to kill him…I going to kill that smart-assed, two-tailed, puppy-dog eyed klutz!" a mobian vixen shouted, while clenching a phone in her right hand.

"Sure you remember to bring your equipment, but never once considered staying in contact did you? If he had just brought it with him and turned it off, I could've traced his location but noooo!" the girl sat down fuming. Hearing a knock at the door caused her fur to stand on end.

"You better be bloody and beaten, or you're not getting an ounce of sympathy." she growled while opening the door. She was greeted by the _sickening_ smile of a seventeen year-old vulpine.

"Hi!" he had the gall to say in his cheery voice. Poking him right in his fluffy chest, the girl began her rant.

"Don't you try that 'hi' stuff on me Tails! Where on Mobius have you been? And how did you magically forget bring your phone for the ninetieth time?" she snarled.

"W-whoa! Calm down and give me chance to explain!" Tails held up his arms in defense, while T-Pup cowered behind him .

"Grr…All I ask is that you remember this one tiny thing." she held the phone in front of his face "And what do you do? You leave it behind without a second thought! Do you care that some people have been trying to reach you?"

"Look I'm really sorry. I had no idea." he apologized, but she just turned her back on him "Oh come on Ame, you know didn't mean to." he looked down at his messages to reveal nine total; two from Vanilla, two from Amy, and five from Rouge. The vulpine slapped his forehead in disgrace. High I.Q. didn't keep him from botching the small stuff.

The girl walked off with a huff. Closing his phone, Tails decided to check the messages later.

"Wait Amethyst!" he said, causing her to stop "Come on, don't be angry." he said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hmph! Just go off and do another dangerous mission while you're at it! It's not like you have people that worry about you!" Amethyst said, shoving his hand off.

"So that's what this is about." Tails thought, remembering his narrow shave at the Chaos Control incident. Listening carefully, he could hear soft sniffles. Placing his whole arm around her, Tails whispered gently.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. And I really am sorry for worrying you." not fighting him anymore Amethyst spoke.

"Just because you sometimes take a job from G.U.N.," she began "That doesn't mean you should risk going without support! I mean, what if you really needed help and couldn't reach us? I couldn't live with that Tails, you know that!"

"Aw, come on. It was just the bungling trio again, what's the worst that could've happened?" Amethyst turned to face him with a stern look.

"Its talk like that that lost us Shadow, remember? Don't you dare leave us like he did…" she said resolutely.

"I promise you, I'll never let that happen." he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"It's not just me…" Amethyst said "Everyone needs you. Vanilla, Cream, Amy, Rouge and-oh cripes! Rouge!"

"Huh? What about her?" Tails asked, a little thrown off by her sudden change of topic.

"I just remembered! Rouge called yesterday telling me she had seen Sonic!" Amethyst proclaimed.

Tails blinked, made a face, and ultimately tripped over T-Pup upon hearing the news.

"Tails! Are you ok?" Amethyst asked, picking up the fallen fox. T-Pup was busily whimpering over his master.

"I'm…fine." he grumbled at his pet's bad habit of always being underfoot "You say…she saw him yesterday?"

"Yeah! And not just her either! The news had a headline all about it!" vixen exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmm…really…" Tails said, placing hand on his chin.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" she wasn't expecting the overly sober reaction Tails was having.

"Yeah…" he said unconvincingly "Ame, do you know where…_Sonic_ is now?" he said his name as though he didn't like the taste it left in his mouth.

"Oh that's right! Rouge called again today saying she found him passed out on her porch last night. Then later, she said he blacked out when she tried talking to him this morning." Amethyst told the vulpine.

"I see…" Tails said cryptically.

"What's with the tone? Wait, don't tell me…" the vixen keenly knew what that tone meant "You're suspicious, aren't you?"

"I find it hard to believe that he would just show up out of nowhere, and suddenly forget to tell me that he's okay." Tails stated.

"Well you _are_ a hard guy to reach." she pointed out "Now that I think about, Rouge _did_ say he was acting funny; but really, don't tell me you don't trust your best buddy!" Amethyst could tell by the look on his face that he didn't.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now, I've got to get some rest at my place. See you in the morning ok?" Tails made for the door, with T-Pup not far behind.

"TAILS!" Amethyst roared.

"What did I do now?" the fox sweat-dropped. The vixen scowled while handing him the cell phone that he'd _conveniently_ set down.

"Oh! Ha-ha! Almost forgot, I-I mean I didn't forget! I just figured I'd be by tomorrow anyway so…Yup see you then!" Tails hurried out the door, cell in hand.

"Men…" Amethyst sighed.

-l-

End of Chapter Seven

-l-

Fastest, update, by far. Spent part of my only free day working on this (which isn't saying much, considering it was already half-written to begin with).

Note: Ah yes, for those of you wondering why I have a "clichéd" OC as Tails' partner, let's just say that while Tails is still Tails, he fills his counterpart's role in this world (Hint: Ame in Latin is very similar to Amy). Although unrelated, I'm well aware that "were" in "were-hog" idiotically means "man-hog" (good one Sega), so no error, on my part, was made. Keep reading to find out the rest. I don't like revealing too much in these notes.

Above all, please continue to review! I am especially interested in hearing how you guys took this chapter.

And on one final note, do you really think Shadow is dead? Heh-heh…

Until next time.


	8. The Devil's Greeting

PoC: Back again so soon. Here I present chapter ate!

Metal: Found you…and your gags still aren't funny.

PoC: Hello…to you…too?

Metal: *Aims laser at PoC*

PoC: Not now okay? **PenfullofChaos819 doesn't claim Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Metal: **I DEMAND RESPECT DAMMIT!** *Fires, barely missing PoC*

PoC: I warned you, piss-bot. Only the **disclaimer** can be in **bold text**!

Metal: **What are you gonna do about it?**

PoC: Perhaps we should see just how far I can take that "pairing" of yours? How does a one-shot find you? Maybe even a nice and twisted le-

Metal: You wouldn't dare…

PoC: Now for the title…perhaps "Luvin' on Metal". Better yet how about "Metal's Love Spark"? No wait, I have it! "The Nuts and the Bolts"! Bet a few odd fan-girls (boys?) would love that! Feeling tough now?

Metal: NO! No! I'm…shutting up.

PoC: That's right. The Pen holds the power.

**NOTE: This chapter contains implications of abuse that may push it up to an 'M' rating. Skip to POV *Emerald Fields* if you want to avoid it. I will have a summary at the chapter's end for those that chose NOT to read the first part. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**-l-**

**The Devil's Greeting**

**-l-**

Sonic paused.

He couldn't believe what he heard. No, wouldn't believe it…

"Sonic?" Rouge touched his shoulder gently, causing the hedgehog's body to jerk backwards "What's wrong?"

Sonic frowned "What's wrong? WHAT WRONG?" the hero shouted, scaring the bat witless "You're telling me…that Knuckles is a thief and a murderer! Worse than that, I can't believe that he…that he…GOD! What isn't messed up in this world? That has to be a lie, tell me you're lying!"

"Sonic…I don't get it. Why are you acting like this? Why would I make all that up! Especially when I-I…" Rouge snapped. Tears welled up in her eyes. Sonic seemed more concerned about Knuckles than her.

"Knuckles wouldn't do any of this…" Sonic told himself. He thought that he had finally accepted this world; that he had come to terms with his fears. His head ached at the thought of his dear friend murdering, terrorizing, and even…sexually tormenting his friends. In this world, he was no longer the noble guardian Knuckles, but the Bloody Knuckles, a sadistic criminal with a thirst for battle and corruption.

"Who does he work for, and why?" Sonic asked with no more emotion left.

"I told you! We at G.U.N. know next to nothing about him! According to the latest reports, he works for someone named Maasawd, and that's all I know…" Rouge replied, shooting Sonic a grimace "But why does that matter so much? I just got through telling you how he tried to kill Tails more than once, and about what he did to…to me. How can you only be worried about him?"

Sonic couldn't understand, what was going on before he arrived?

Looking back at Rouge, the hedgehog knew he had made a mistake. Make that an awful one. The truth is, he was so angry about what Knuckles had done that he was in denial. He had sounded sympathetic with his former friend, rather than considering the courage it took for Rouge to tell him the truth. His anger left him upon seeing her distraught face.

"Rouge…I have something to tell you." he was ready. It was time to tell the truth. It would all make sense once he explained. Sadly, Sonic found his words cut off by her enraged voice.

"So do I Sonic." her glare burned a hole through him "I want you to get out, and never come back! I don't know what happened to you, but you're not the Sonic I remember!"

"W-what?" the hero was stunned by her dismissal.

"Rouge I…" but no more words followed. How could help his hurting friend now? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find any way to explain. It was a reality he knew would be impossible for her to accept while she stayed mad.

And he knew it was his fault.

"Just get out…" the bat turned for her bedroom.

Making no attempt to stop her, Sonic merely cradled his head in his hands "What more can go wrong?" Sonic never felt more chaotic in his life. A swirl of emotions, positive and negative, surged within him. He wondered what kind of transformation he would undergo if the emeralds were here right now.

Amidst this tangent, Sonic was suddenly smacked by eureka. He knew just the way to solve the mess.

"The emeralds are the key!" he snapped his fingers "The emeralds in my world must be reason I'm here in the first place! I bet anything that Chaos Control place caused the Sonic from this world to be warped away too. Could it be that we might've even switched places? Anyway, I've got to start by-" but suddenly his thoughts were stopped by the sound of a sharp scream. Fast as he could, the hedgehog raced in the noise's direction. Confused, Sonic couldn't find anyone, but he did hear the faint sound of broken glass hitting the floor. Opening one of the room doors, Sonic saw a broken window, and signs of a brief but painful struggle.

"No way…" Sonic noticed something else, a small scrap of paper. Picking it up he found it to be a letter, or rather a ransom note. Sonic's forehead began drip with cold sweat as he read the contents.

"_You know what this is about Sonic. I have someone special with me, and if you want her back, you better find the Chaos Emeralds. I trust you know what will happen if you ignore me. Once you've gathered the gems, meet me at the Derelict Ruins. The gems mean less to me than fighting you, but my client makes the rules._

_P.S. I still owe you for the humiliation earlier. If you don't want to play, I'm sure the 'fun' I'll have with your friend will more than make up for it._

_Yours truly, the Bloody Knuckles._

"RRRGH!" Sonic screamed, smashing the letter through what remained of the window. Controlling his rage, the hero knew his last target. The one he'd been after this whole time.

"Tails…wherever you are, I will find you. I need you bro…to help me set this right." Sonic jumped out the crack at the greatest speed he'd ever traveled.

L

*Emerald Fields*

L

"Tails! What's gotten into you? First you wake me up in the middle of night, and then you drag me out here on a wild goose chase! Can you please tell me why we're visiting them at five in the morning?" Amethyst panted. Tails had them running non-stop ever since the two had left for Rouge's.

"Have a bad feeling…no I have a horrible feeling. It feels like a weight on my shoulders." checking his reader, Tails discovered a dense wave of chaos energy in the air.

"Now that you mention it, the sky does look a bit strange doesn't it?" Amethyst noticed a thin blanket of what looked to be black mist tainting the early morning sky.

"Come on." Tails urged the vixen as he sped ahead "We have to reach Sonic."

L

*Outskirts of Evergreen City*

L

"Urrgh…what is up? This place feels so…messed up." Sonic said, not sure of what to make of the city now. It should've been a lot brighter by now. Undeterred, Sonic rushed towards the metropolis, determined to find someone that knew where Tails really lived.

"A little early for a stroll, isn't it Sonic?" a deep voice asked him.

Skidding to a halt, Sonic took notice of the shrouded figure "Who the hell are you?"

"Not in a pleasant mood I see…" the voice responded "Well I suppose it's understandable, given you're position. Speaking of which, where are my Chaos Emeralds?"

"YOUR Chaos Emeralds? Just who the heck do you think you-ARRGH!" Sonic's body thrashed in excruciating pain, as the figure sent a bolt chaos energy through him.

"How irritating. Your time in this world limited as it is. Don't make me shorten your already brief stay."

"What are you talking about, who are you?" Sonic rasped. His injury hurt worse than a gunshot wound. The person eyed him suspiciously before speaking again.

"My name is Maasawd Sorih, but why does a fake like you need to know that? As I said, I only came for the Chaos Emeralds." Maasawd said calmly.

"Fake? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know the truth about you. I know you're a fake Sonic that has stepped into the real one's shoes. While others may not know the difference, I do; as does the fabric of nature itself." Maasawd spoke enigmatically.

"You must be the creep that sent Knuckles to kidnap Rouge! Cut the BS and tell me where she is!" the figure waved off the blue hero as he began to vanish "I'm not done talking to you!"

Attacking only sent the hero right through the figure. Sonic turned to hear Maasawd speak again.

"Find me the emeralds hedgehog. Find them before you disappear entirely."

Once the figure was gone, so was the strong presence of chaos in the air.

-l-

End of Chapter Eight

-l-

Another quick update. Mystery strikes again (should've been part of the genre). So Knuckles is indeed evil, as is our main antagonist (at least it sure seems that way). Can't say when next update will be, as I just returned to college today.

**Note: For those of you that skipped ahead, here's a little summary: After getting into an argument with each other, Sonic and Rouge went in to separate rooms. At that time, Sonic heard Rouge struggle and investigated to find that she'd been captured. Sonic read a note that had been left for him, discovering that it was Knuckles that took her. Now Sonic is even more determined to find Tails and learn more about Knuckles and the world he's been tossed into.**

**Okay, not a great summary to be sure, but hopefully it will spare some of you from this story's nastier parts.**

Thank you DanceDream and Ghostkid33 for your consistent support. It means a lot. And that goes for anyone else that reads this.

Until next time.


	9. Thicker than Water

PoC: Study…must… *looks at clock* can't a guy get a little sleep?

Metal: Stop your whining! It's not like you have _two_ jobs and school. Now get up! I demand that you write!

PoC: What are you, my A&P instructor or upper management? Get off my back…

Metal: Hmph very well. It seems I have no choice. **PenFullofChaos819 does not own Copy the Hedgehog or this story!**

PoC: That's **Sonic the Hedgehog** my self-obsessed co-host. And I, PenFullofChaos819, _do_ own this story!

Metal: Well since you're too _exhausted_ to possibly keep this up, I decided it's time I took over!

PoC: *wakes up* WHAT? Oh hell no, not on my watch rusty! *attempts to access story files*

**Warning: Your computer has been hijacked XD**

PoC: …Say WHAT?

Metal: Hahahaha! On with _my_ story!

**-l-**

**Thicker than Water**

**-l-**

The skies shone clear with the morning light. Sonic couldn't hide the guilt he felt for letting Rouge get captured. Still, true to his nature, he didn't let this negative thinking stop him long. Instead, he took some comfort in finally having a more definite goal.

"Saving a friend. Now that's something I can do." the hedgehog's eyes fell on the city "Here we…GO!" taking one faltering step forward, he felt his body stiffen and collapse. A mouthful of grass later, Sonic realized how hurt he was.

"Well that was…not cool. I guess that Maasawd guy must've hit me pretty hard." checking his injuries, Sonic could see a number of tiny cuts covering his chest, arms, and mostly his legs. Not able to move well, but not losing consciousness, the blue mobian groaned in annoyance. Rolling his body over, Sonic succeeded in standing up. Now all he had to do was limp his way to the city.

"No rest for the wicked? More like no rest for the weary." Sonic mused. Walking was difficult, as every few steps he'd stumble to the ground again.

"This is going to be my longest day yet." he said, rising up again.

L

*With Tails*

L

"Come on, hurry it up!" the fox urged impatiently "We're practically there already."

"Tails…really…" the vixen stopped to catch her breath "What set you off last night? First you sounded unenthusiastic about Sonic, and now you're acting like you can't wait to see him."

"I'm just concerned, that's all. Those chaos readings were something out of this world." Tails explained.

"That doesn't answer my question, but how did you find them at all? You'd have to have been scanning all night to notice them."

"So?"

"So, what were you doing up so late to begin with?"

"What's your point?"

"Tails…have you been getting any sleep lately?" Amethyst questioned him cautiously.

There was no response.

"You haven't, have you?"

"Let's keep moving" he changed the subject.

At times like this, she didn't know what to say. How long had he been doing this? And why hadn't he said something before? It occurred to her that he hadn't been himself ever since _that_ day. It wasn't like she could forget. In fact, she could still recall every small detail vividly.

*Flashback*

"_Well? Anything yet?" an agent asked hesitantly._

"_I'm sorry Miss Rouge, but we couldn't find him anywhere."_

"_Shadow…"_

"_Soldier, what about Sonic?" a gold furred fox asked._

"_You must be his friend, right? I don't know how to tell you this, but…" the G.U.N. trooper didn't finish immediately, but eventually answered quietly "No trace of him either."_

_The fox's eyes went wide and, for the briefest second, shimmered in the dim light. Clearing his throat the vulpine said "I understand."_

"_My deepest condolences." with that, the soldier left._

_Bypassing the guard, a girl entered the room. Hearing a sniffle, Amethyst walked over to comfort a crying Rouge._

"_I heard. I'm so sorry." the two girls embraced one another. Letting each other go, they both turned their attention over to the vulpine._

"_Tails…did they find Sonic?" Rouge asked while drying her eyes._

"…_Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine." Tails said bluntly, starting to walk away._

"_That's it? That's all you have to say? Don't you at least want to make sure he's okay? Don't you care at all?" she asked, but the fox remained silent "Answer me!"_

"_I just think," Tails stopped to clear his throat again "We should stay calm about this. Worrying alone isn't going to bring either of them back."_

"_H-how…" Rouge's voice was shaking "HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD! He may be gone forever! Don't you realize that? Of course you do, y-yet all you can s-say is…" but her sentence went unfinished as she ran out of the room. Now red in the face and eyes, Amethyst glared at Tails._

"_How could you?" was all she said before leaving the meeting room as well._

_Tails didn't follow her. He slumped himself in the nearest chair, and stared off into space._

_About an hour later, Amethyst came back to check on him, only to hear a deep anguished cry coming from the meeting room. Deciding leave him be she left once again._

*Flashback end*

"I heard him yelling, but I didn't know if he was mad or what." Amethyst thought "After that, he was the first to organize a full-scale search. When we found nothing, he became reclusive, never talking to anyone, not even me. He also stopped 'remembering' to bring his phone around this time too." Amethyst caught a glimpse of the vulpine's face. He seemed to be nervous, excited, and focused all at once.

"I wish you'd talk to me…" she sighed, speaking just quietly enough that he couldn't hear her.

"Stop!" Tails said in a slightly hushed tone. He was a little late as the vixen crashed right into him.

"Warn me next time _before_ you do that!" she growled.

"Shh…look." he pointed to shattered window.

She stared in the direction he was gesturing. It was clear that whoever had done this was attempting to break in, not out. Getting a closer look revealed traces of a red sticky substance that was clearly blood. The jagged edges of glass were especially smattered with a good amount.

"A fist or maybe some blunt object." Tails surmised "I'm not sure, but I think this is Rouge's room."

"It is." Amethyst confirmed "I've been in here once or twice. Who would do this?"

"Hold on…" Tails touched another corner "This part was smashed from the inside out, that's odd."

"Maybe to make their escape easier?"

"Not likely, hitting this spot wouldn't widen the hole at all, and it doesn't look accidental either." Tails said perplexed.

"Wait, what's this?" the vixen knelt down where a few glass shards were, and picked up a crumpled piece of paper. Though it was largely torn, the signature was still legible enough.

"Oh God…" Amethyst covered her mouth. Tails tried to decipher more of the note with no success.

"This is really bad." he swallowed hard. Tails couldn't understand why Knuckles would target her now of all times. It was in his nature, but something just didn't make sense.

"Shouldn't Sonic have been here? I mean, wouldn't he have tried to stop Knuckles?" Amethyst asked.

"Sonic…" Tails once again, despite his hopeful eyes, carried a suspicious tone "There's no use checking for him. If he had noticed Knuckles, he would've given chase. Even if he hadn't, I doubt he'd still be here."

"So, what now?" the vixen asked "It's already morning, and I don't think I can sleep knowing what's happened."

"We don't _know_ anything yet. That's why we're going to need someone to do some investigating for us."

"Then why don't we ask the local police? If not, then I'm sure G.U.N. would be willing to help one of its own." Amethyst suggested.

"The police are next to useless in these parts, and we don't have time for G.U.N. to launch a search. No, this calls for more…subtle methods." Tails said while walking in the city's direction.

"Hmm? What methods?" she inquired.

"When you want to find a rat's burrow, best to have a rat lead you there." he answered.

"I don't follow." she said curiously.

"First, we go to the city. I'll explain everything once we get there." Tails left it at that.

Amethyst merely shrugged "Okay, I trust you. So which way is- Hey do you see that?" she said, tapping the vulpine's shoulder.

"Huh? What? Where?" Tails looked around in confusion.

"Something, or someone, is going the same way we are."

"Is that all? I can't see what you're talking about, but does it really matter?" Tails squinted hard to see what she was pointing at.

"How many people do you know are colored royal blue with long spiny quills?" Amethyst said with a hand on her hip "You know my eyesight is better than your hearing, and that's saying a lot."

"Touché. Alright let's check it out." Tails began to run on ahead.

Panting heavily, the vixen gasped in disappointment.

"I may see better, but I'll never know how you manage to run all day and night without rest." Amethyst pouted, but immediately felt a gust of air from behind "Hmm? What was tha-Tails!" a moment later her whole body was hoisted off the ground.

"Stop Tails! Put me down at once! I-Oh this is so embarrassing!" she turned her head to see an almost child-like pair of eyes.

"Hang on tight, okay?" he said brightly.

She knew she could never argue when he made his persuading 'innocent' face "Oh…fine, but only until we reach Sonic alright?"

"I promise." he finished with a smile, and the two took off into the sky.

L

*With Sonic*

L

"Slow. Slow. SLOW!" he shouted "I HATE being this slow!" the spiny mobian had found a wooden branch to steady himself, but was clearly being driven insane by his newly set pace. Hobbling too fast always resulted in a shameful tumble back into Gaia's bosom. Grinding his teeth, Sonic tried to stop thinking about the exhilarating breeze only super-sonic speeds could bring.

"Steady now." he said, carefully timing each step. Soon he had found slightly quicker way to use his makeshift crutch. "I think I've gotten the hang of it! Oh yeah!" it was strange to see the hero so proud of his small accomplishment, but at least he had no audience to witness this.

"SONIC! Over here!" a girl's yelling caught the hog off balance, thereby ending his injury induced crutch-frolic. Tasting the grass again wasn't half as bad as controlling his temper, for the last thing he wanted right now was another needless disruption.

"Whoa! Are you okay?"

Sonic was just about to wave off the passer-by until he caught sight of them. The large pointy ears and the big bushy tail told him this person was a fox, more specifically a vixen. Initially not fazed, Sonic was about to return the greeting. Before he could though, that sinking feeling crossed his mind again. Everybody _did_ call Tails a male, right? Nervous enough, Sonic gulped loudly as his eyes unwillingly traced her petite frame.

"I always said Tails was cute, but this was _**totally**_ not what I meant!" words failed to reach his mouth as the girl stared back.

"Um…you can stop staring now…" she said in a hinting tone, snapping him out of his daze.

"S-sorry." he internally smacked his head in disgust "Way to say 'hi' genius! Now she probably thinks you're a pervert. This really isn't my day…" Sonic hung his head, but was able to push out a single word "Tails?"

"Sonic?" another voice said behind him.

Time moved very slowly as the hero tilted his head towards the speaker. Face to face now, Sonic looked into a similar set of crystal blue irises.

"Tails…is that really you?" Sonic first noticed how big he was. The vulpine was now easily his height, and had a much longer tuft of fur hanging from his forehead.

Tails on the other hand gaped at Sonic like he had seen a ghost "Sonic…you _are_ alive."

"It's…great to…see you." Sonic spoke barely above a whisper.

For reasons the fox couldn't explain, tears began to well up in his cerulean eyes. Amethyst saw the suspicion and doubt exchanged for pure relief. Taking a step forward, Tails put a hand on Sonic's shoulder "Where have you been?"

Giving as tough a look as he could muster, Sonic reached out his free arm and hugged the vulpine. Tails returned the embrace with the similar look of a man fighting back tears. Neither understood why the other was relieved, but inwardly neither one cared. It was enough to know that their best friend was right here when they needed it most. Amethyst cried openly at the heart-warming reunion. She had not seen Tails this happy since Sonic's assumed death.

Releasing the brotherly hug, the two cleared their throats capping off any trace of former emotion.

"Sonic, what are you doing out here?" the vulpine spoke first.

"Looking for you actually." Sonic replied "Listen we've got a lot to talk about."

"We sure do, and Sonic? What happened to you?" Tails noted his wounds.

"A _lot_ more than you think. Look, can we take this someplace else? It's pretty hard to stand here." Sonic cringed at his hurt leg.

"Of course." Tails placed Sonic's right arm over his shoulder, and braced his torso with his left "It really is good to see you."

Sonic smiled "My thoughts exactly…"

"Just one thing though…" Tails said rather suddenly.

"What's up?"

"Keep your hands, eyes, and whatever else you have to yourself." he said, gesturing to a grinning Amethyst.

"Huh?" Sonic looked at Amethyst too "Oh! Oooohhh…My bad."

"As long as that's clear, it's all good. Welcome back bro."

-l-

End of Chapter Nine

-l-

So at last Sonic meets Tails. I must've gone through at least ten different versions of this chapter. I hope this one turned out well. To be honest, I was getting tired of giving Sonic a hard time. The next chapter deals with mostly non-main characters, just a heads-up.

To DanceDream & Ghostkid33: Back to school too huh? Good luck to all of us then! I hope you guys enjoy your classes as much as I do mine.

To Serenity: Really, you would? Hmm…I might have been kidding, but I guess I could give it a shot. If that's an official request, consider it done.

To jakeroo123: I hope you approve, but I understand if that's a no. Regardless, feel free to send me your comments; I do look forward to them.

Until next time.


	10. Deeper than Friendship

PoC: For the last time. GET. OFF. MY. COMPUTER!

Metal: Nope. It's mine! All mine!

PoC: Really now? Oh what's this? Metal's personal file?

Metal: How…how did you find that?

PoC: My my, I dare say your reputation is questionable after reading this.

Metal: STOP! Here's your computer and stories! Just give me that file!

PoC: Much obliged **PenFullofChaos819 retains no ownership of Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Metal: But I did send an email to your instructors saying you're a nursing student...

PoC: Which is true, so?

Metal: Who also happens to be a Sonic crazed furry! *Drops to the ground in laughter* Have fun in class!

PoC: I see…Then it's a good thing I read your file before I gave it back.

Metal: *Stops laughing* Dammit, I knew I should've kept quiet.

**-l-**

**Deeper than Friendship**

**-l-**

"Tails I'm fine. I think I can walk by myself." Sonic felt ashamed to make his buddy haul him around like this. The fox gave him a look of understanding, but refused to risk letting him collapse again.

"My place isn't very far from here, just hold on until then." he said. Still bleeding from his cuts, Sonic comprehended the danger of trying everything by himself. This was probably the only reason he listened at all. Once the trio had traveled past numerous hills of green, a small complex came within view.

"It isn't much, but hey it's home." Tails told the hedgehog. Sonic knew the place meant rest, but it also meant an explanation. More than that, he knew he was going to reveal _everything_, and not just a small part of the truth. Limping up to the paved sidewalk, the three were met with the stares of several residents.

"Tails man…they're watching us." Sonic was apprehensive about being surrounded without his speed. Being smothered and restrained was almost as bad as drowning for him.

"Don't worry about them." Tails noticed a man coming up "No questions please." he said before the man could say a word. The small crowd of people parted as the vulpine carried the hedgehog into the complex.

"Better bring him to my place." Amethyst said "They won't think to look for him there." Tails thought for a second before nodding. By taking a detour down a small gap between apartments, they avoided any prying eyes. Amethyst's place was certainly harder to find, but it also happened to be on the second floor. Tails' lips pressed into a flat line as he noted the troublesome stairs. Sucking in a breath, the fox held his friend as high as he could while ascending the steps. Sonic held on to the rail to give him some added balance, meanwhile Amethyst had taken Tails' heavy gear off his back. At last the two made it to the top. Getting out his extra card, Tails swiped it through the reader. Once inside, he carefully placed Sonic on the nearest couch, while Amethyst had already gone to fetch some necessary medical supplies. Sweating from the non-stop haul, the fox crashed in a large chair. Amethyst came back and immediately got to work on Sonic's wounds. Despite the little stabs of pain, Sonic could tell this girl knew what she was doing.

"You're really good at this." the blue hero said, getting a modest blush out of the vixen.

"This is nothing, you should see the crazy stuff he's been through." she shot a sideways smile at the tired fox "All things considered, you're very lucky. However, these wounds are very unusual."

"Hmm? How so?" Sonic didn't really understand.

"If you look at the wounds themselves, they seem to be common burns. Upon closer examination though, I can see a number of constricted blood vessels and muscles. The last time I saw something like this, was when a friend of mine was struck by a bolt of lightning. Even stranger than that, your skin looks like it's been torn from the inside out. It's like some strong energy forced its way in here" she pointed to a large wound on his chest "And then carved its way out." as soon as she finished explaining, Sonic let out a whistle.

"Whoa smart and beautiful, this woman is something else." Sonic thought, but frowned when he remembered what Tails said earlier "I guess I better watch what I say, and think for that matter. Still, I gotta admit my bud sure knows how to pick them."

"So who did this to you?" the vixen's question cut off his musing.

"I don't really know…" Sonic scratched behind his ear "He said his name was something like Maasawd, whatever that means." Amethyst briefly stopped what she was doing upon hearing that name "Let me guess, he's really bad news right?"

"You could say that." she replied.

"Got any idea why he'd be after the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Mm-mm. We haven't known about him very long, so I'm not sure what to make of him. He demanded the emeralds from you huh?"

"Yup, and he also said some strange crap about me 'disappearing'. I don't know, I got a headache from just listening to the guy." Sonic rubbed his head to emphasize his point.

"Maybe it's better if you don't then." Tails spoke up "It's possible that he was just threatening you, but if not, I'm sure we'll soon find out what he meant."

"Why does that not comfort me…?" Sonic said mostly to himself.

The vulpine got up from his seat and headed for the door "I have something to take care of. Ame, do you mind-" but she interrupted.

"You don't even have to ask. Good luck Tails." she said supportively. Stepping outside, Tails gave one last smile and closed the door. Amethyst returned to treating the hedgehog's wounds.

Sonic on the other hand was a little surprised to see his friend act the way he did. Anyone from his world would think Tails had grown up too fast. Eager to know more, Sonic gave Amethyst questioning look.

Seeing the odd stare she was getting, the vixen said "Something wrong?"

"_Ame_ huh?" the hero said suggestively, trying to get a reaction. To his surprise, the reaction he did get was one of dismay, rather than the cute embarrassment he was hoping for.

"He always talks fondly like that, but the truth is," she sighed "He doesn't really trust me, or need me for that matter. I don't even know how close we are anymore."

"Really? Why do you think that?" Sonic knew it wasn't like Tails to distrust others, well HIS Tails at least.

"Did you see how he smiled just then?" Sonic nodded and she continued "He hasn't done that since the day before you went missing."

"Aww…You mean he was that worried about me?" Sonic was touched by his friend's concern, but apparently Amethyst didn't feel quite the same way.

"If you call barely eating, staying up all night and hardly talking to anyone worried, then yeah." she said with trace amounts of bitterness in her tone.

"Wow I had no idea…" Sonic saw the vixen shifting uncomfortably "What's up? You look stressed."

"Well how would you feel if a person you really cared about never talked to you, or depended on you at all? I mean I tried to get him to stay in touch over and over, but I couldn't even manage to keep his phone on him. Worse than that, every time I tried to comfort him, he'd just up and dismiss me each time." she said dejectedly.

"Amethyst, I'm sure the guy just needed his space. I bet I'd act the same way if I lost my bro." Sonic spoke honestly. If he had lost Tails in his world, not even Amy would've been much comfort. Then again, Tails and Amethyst seemed to be a bit more than good friends.

"I know that…but sometimes I worry that he doesn't care much at all. At least...not as deeply as I do." she sniffled.

Geez…she's really down…" Sonic thought "I wonder if it'd be okay to comfort her? I mean, Tails trusts me enough to leave the two of us alone, so it's not like it would be a big deal, right? He wouldn't get…suspicious of me, would he?" Sonic hated himself for thinking this way, especially when he hadn't told either of them who he _really_ is yet. Not able to just sit by and watch a girl tear up, Sonic decided to lend both of them a helping hand.

"Come on, don't say it like that. I'm sure Tails just didn't want to worry you, that's all." Amethyst dried a few tears as he spoke "Just give the guy a second chance. I'm sure he'll be more open this time. Take it from me, I know when Tails likes someone, and that someone is you."

"R-Really? You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely!" Sonic gave his typical 'charming' thumbs up.

The vixen stared in wonder at the hedgehog's attitude "Hmm…Rouge was right." Amethyst mused "He _does_ seem different. Is he more confidant and mature, or is it just me? He certainly _acts_ older. How peculiar…"

L

*With Tails*

L

"This is not how I wanted to spend my day." Tails mumbled, while stitting down at his desk. He knew it would've been better if he had just visited their 'secret' hideout in person, but with Sonic wounded this was the best he could do.

"Okay, I can do this." he told himself. One click and his computer was linked to 'their' system. The screen fizzled for a second or two, but quickly re-tuned itself, displaying a very distinct image on the screen.

"Well here goes nothing…" he thought, before shouting "Vector!"

Snorting and swinging madly, the crocodile fell out of his seat. It took him a minute to notice where the voice came from "Who's there? Who the hell hacked my computer?"

"Hi!" Tails said waving at the screen. Vector snarled at the smug vulpine.

"Get lost, I've got nothing to say to you!" he spat, turning his headphones on full blast. This didn't last long as Tails somehow managed to disrupt his music files as well. Times like this made the croc curse his being too cheap to get a portable music player.

"Vector, I need some answers." the fox began, but was only flipped off for his trouble.

"Kiss my croc cheeks, fox-boy! You're the reason we didn't get paid for our last job!" Vector yelled. Tails snickered, as he couldn't help but imagine their client's disdain when they were given a fake Chaos Emerald.

"Ah…come on. We've been going at it for years, no hard feelings right?" but the croc only threw his drink at the screen "I'll take that as a no."

"Piss off ya freak of nature! Don't you have anything better to do with your time? Why don't you have that Amethyst slut make a man out of you already?" Tails had to bite his tongue at that barb.

"You know…I could easily put you behind bars if I wanted to. There isn't a single safe haven I don't know about, so why don't you just be quiet and do me this one favor?"

"Oh blackmail is it? I've been in the slammer before runt, and I'm not afraid to go back!" Vector puffed, but the fox knew it was all hot air. Vector was a tough guy, but he'd be sucking his thumb if he had to sleep in a shared cell again.

"Shall we test that? I have the G.U.N. right here with a heck of a price on your head. I bet I could buy myself better information with that reward." Tails grinned at the way color drained from the reptile's face.

"You wouldn't…turn us over to THEM…would you?" Vector had heard of the infamous 'Prison Island', and he never wanted to see if the rumors were true.

"I don't know, with all those credits left over I could easily buy something for my girl and still get the info I need." Tails was sadly enjoying himself.

"No WAIT A SEC! I'll tell ya whatever you want to know! Just don't get them involved, please!" Vector pleaded.

"Showing remorse Vector? I seem to remember someone calling my sweet Amethyst a…oh what was the word?" the fox asked in mock puzzlement.

"Oh shi- I'm so sorry! That girl of yours is the finest piece of-uhh I mean…the loveliest lass on the Mobius Isles!" the crocodile said, having a close shave with profanity.

"That's better; now, I need you to tell me two things: First, I need Knuckles' whereabouts, and fast. Secondly, I have to know the identity of a man named Maasawd."

Vector scratched his head "Well that second one might take some time. I mean Maasawd is the talk of the underground; no one knows anything about him. As far as I know, he's fairly new to the crime world. And Knuckles eh? We've never done business with his kind, got reputation to protect and all." Tails stifled a laugh at this "But, I hear the guy takes regular trips down to the Derelict Ruins. I've had Espio confirm that."

"Really…" Tails had heard about the ruins before. No one lived there as far as he knew, and that would make it ideal for a guy like Knuckles "That's a big help, thanks Vector."

"Yeah yeah, just don't forget our deal." the croc snorted.

"Of course. Say Vec, how much did your client promise to pay you?" Tails asked.

"What's it to you? It was like twenty-five thousand mobian credits or something, why?" he wondered.

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks again. Oh and tell Espio I haven't forgotten." Tails requested.

"What? Well sure, whatever. Just as long as you stop hacking us like this! If you've got something to say, get your yellow ass down here and say it." he growled.

"Will do." Tails said breaking the connection "Good. Now that I have a lead, maybe we can-" but his train of thought was interrupted by an incoming message.

"What's this?" upon checking who the sender was, his face turned sour "What do _you_ want?" he seethed.

"Hello Tails…" a large man with a bushy beard greeted "I see I'm still not forgiven am I?"

"I've got better things to do than talk to _you_, Robotnik." Tails said caustically.

"Please Tails, it was an accident. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive an old man?" the doctor spoke in an earnest tone.

"Spare me, you sack of lies!" Tails pointed viciously at the screen "It was your fault that Chaos Control 'accidentally' malfunctioned to begin with, but somehow, I don't buy the whole 'accidental' part! You took Shadow and Sonic away from us!"

"But my dear Tails, that's what I've come to tell you." the large man said "I met Sonic earlier, and he's-"

"Alive and well? Yeah, no thanks to you! Amethyst and I are taking care of him, so you'll have to use something else to worm your way back into my good graces." Tails glared at the doctor with spite.

"I understand. Well, I just hope he's the same Sonic you used to know." Robotnik said cryptically.

Tails' eyes narrowed "What's that supposed to mean?"

The egg-shaped man sighed "You'll see soon enough. Goodbye Tails."

"Hey! Robotnik!" Tails shouted, but he was already gone. Slumping back in his seat, Tails' mind went back to his friend.

"You'll have to do better than that, if you think that'll make me doubt him. Sonic is much more than a friend. " Tails thought sliently "He's my best friend and brother. I know I can trust him." rising up, he left to go check on his two comrades.

"Hold on a sec." Tails returned to his computer "One last thing to do."

-l-

End of Chapter Ten

-l-

I remembered to take my laptop with me on vacation. Anyway, didn't update any faster because I was putting my time elsewhere (Labor day much). However, I have almost finished the next chapter, so expect a quick update.

DanceDream: Sir or ma'am (I don't want to offend, but I think its ma'am?), I hear you there. I've been home-schooled for most of my education (before high-school actually :\). It can really suck going from that to college, but I'm glad you're enjoying it : ). P.S. Yeah having too many quizzes can be troublesome, for me anyway *hangs head in shame*.

Ghostkid33: Thanks! And yeah, it is kind of tough being busy, but I enjoy updating this. Writing is just one of many ways I relieve undue stress (from school mostly, work isn't too bad).

Serenity: Just asking, how long would you like Metal's story to be, one-shot or full-length? Even with my other projects, I think I can take on one more full length tale, just saying : )

Infamousplot: Glad to hear from you! Thank you very much for leaving feedback on every chapter (instead of just the latest one). P.S. I didn't think anyone was going to catch **that** detail (SM), but I'm happy you noticed.

Until next time.


	11. The Moment of Truth

PoC: Finally, an update that doesn't take a week. **PenFullofChaos819 does not own Sonic of Sega.**

Metal: …

PoC: Here to pester me again huh?

Metal …

PoC: Plotting my death maybe?

Metal: …

PoC: Dude, are you mad or something?

Metal: …YES! I'VE DONE IT!

PoC: GEEZ! Done what?

Metal: I've created a new name for myself! Hyper Metal Super Sonic Mark II! That, my friend is a name I am truly worthy of, wouldn't you agree?

PoC: Uhh…No comment.

Silver: That's my line!

PoC: Oh man…what the hell are you doing here?

**-l-**

**The Moment of Truth**

**-l-**

Rouge awakened to find herself trapped in a small room. While not exactly a filthy place, the bat was still grossed out at the sight of so many shackles and chains, much like the ones she was fastened to.

"Finally up?" a harsh voice asked "I bet a pampered bitch like you isn't used to a pit like this." as the speaker came into view, a cold chill ran down her spine.

"But for the people of the underground, this is a five star resort. Champagne and caviar for us is not having fleas and ticks to sleep with." Knuckles said with a frown.

"I always wondered how a rat like you came to carry the Plague." she spat.

The echidna simply laughed her comment off "I guess you're lucky then that I don't suck blood with anything but these." he aimed his spiked fist at her throat, before pulling away again "Too bad my client didn't want you to get any 'special' treatment, otherwise we could've had some fun."

Rouge was sickened by this. It wasn't that Knuckles was a bad looking fellow, it was the thought of all the horrible things he had done. Rouge couldn't stand the sight of someone so corrupt.

"Knuckles." a low, but commanding voice boomed "That's enough. Leave the two of us."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, but did eventually comply. As soon as he had left the room, the dark figure loomed over Rouge.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled, but the figure continued to calmly look her over.

"Hmm…No injuries from what I can see. Are you healthy as well?" he asked.

"What do you care you kidnapping asshole!" Rouge thrashed against her bonds as hard as she could.

"That's a good sign. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maasawd Sorih, and I confess I am the one that had you captured." Maasawd revealed his identity.

"So it was you all along? Look, pal, I don't know who you think you are, but Sonic and Tails are going kick your ass when they get here." she snapped "If I were you, I'd start saying my prayers."

"Sonic you say? I'm sure at least Miles will come for you, but the other is a special case. It really doesn't matter…as long as I receive the Chaos Emeralds." he said flatly.

"You villainous types are so lazy! If you want the emeralds so badly, we don't get up and find them yourself?" she scoffed.

"I can't come in contact with them, not as I am now." Maasawd seemed almost upset when said this.

"You make no sense! Why do you want the emeralds for anyway?" Rouge demanded.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." turning to leave, Maasawd tilted his head to speak "You've no need to fear, no harm will come to you during your stay."

Rouge stared at him in wonder "Who or what are you?"

"I…can't say…for I don't fully remember." he said, stepping out. As the heavy door slammed shut, Rouge was left full of questions about her captor.

L

*Amethyst's apartment*

L

"Sorry if I sound ungrateful, but you turned me into a freaking mummy!" the sapphire hero whined "I mean really, how do you expect me to move in this? You know this hedgehog's gotta be able to run!" his neurotic nature was starting to come out.

The vixen shook her head at the pitiful spectacle "Oh that's enough complaining, you can move just fine. Just try not to tear the wrap on anything, and you should be good to go." she said while putting the medical kit away. Just then the front door opened.

"Hey guys sorry it took so…long?" Tails caught sight of the blue (now mostly white) hedgehog "Not to burst your bubble, but it's a bit early for Halloween."

"Oh Tails, you comedian you." Sonic said back, still grouchy over the possible snags he might get into with his new 'body'.

"So, how did it go?" Amethyst asked.

"Well you know I had to pull a few strings, but at least I got a fix on where we might find Knuckles." Tails replied proudly.

"Where?" she kept pressing for the answer.

"The Derelict Ruins." Sonic and Tails answered at the same time. The two immediately stared at one another.

"Sonic…you knew?" Tails noticed how unnerved his friend looked.

"Rouge was brought there…in exchange for the Chaos Emeralds…and me." Sonic admitted.

"Are you sure?" Amethyst saw him nod.

"Yes. Knuckles left a warning right after he made off with Rouge." he said, remembering the note.

"So you knew about this all along? Why didn't you say something?" the vixen asked. She was clearly very worried about _her_ best friend.

"After seeing Tails again and getting attacked, there was just too much on my mind." Sonic realized how upset the vixen was so he added. "I'm really sorry Amethyst. I'm sorry I didn't save her when I had the chance."

She shook her head "It's not your fault…I just hope she's okay…" Amethyst closed her eyes and placed a hand over her chest.

"It'll be alright Ame; I think I know how to get Rouge back." Tails said, opening up his sack, he revealed the grey Chaos Emerald.

"You've got one already? Sweet!" Sonic said with enthusiasm "But he said he wanted all seven. I'm pretty sure one won't be enough." Tails gave a very Sonic-like thumbs up.

"One emerald is as good as another right?" Tails hinted to his scheme "And now that we have an authentic emerald, it'll be easier to make the 'others'!"

"You don't mean…" Sonic understood now "You think that'll be enough to fool him?"

"Can't let him get his hands on the real deal, can we? And as for tricking him? Leave that to Ame." Tails cued the vixen.

"Sure thing, but it will take awhile. In the meantime, I suggest the two of you look for the real emeralds while I make the fake batch." she advised.

Sonic knew this was a good plan. If Knuckles managed to get his hands on even one emerald, the ruse would quickly fail. To say nothing of what that Maasawd guy might try. They really had no choice in the matter, so he said "Okay, let's do it!"

"Wait…you're not coming with us?" Tails asked the vixen.

"Of course not silly. Fake emeralds don't make themselves you know." she looked away before adding "And besides, since when does leaving me behind bother you so much?"

"Ouch…" Sonic cringed at her biting comment.

"What do you mean? I've never liked leaving you." Tails said, slightly hurt by her words.

"Really? Because you sure do it an awful lot…" Amethyst crossed her arms and huffed. Although turned away from Tails, Sonic could see her light purple irises shimmering in the dim light.

"Ame…I…" Tails hung his head. He knew she was right "It's true; I've been a terrible friend for pushing you away like that. I just wanted you to be safe."

"Would it have killed you to at least stay in touch? I've already told once you how much that worries me. " she said back.

"Please don't bring that up again; I already said I was sorry. Do you still not forgive me?" he asked hugging her gently.

Sighing at the attention, the vixen turned to meet his pleading sky blue eyes on her shoulder. Amethyst knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long "Darn it Tails! Why did you have to give me _that_ look? Of course I forgive you." His childish expression became very warm at her words.

"But..?" he knew there was more, there always was.

"No buts…Just promise me you'll call once in a while. If only to let me know how you're doing. And please don't do anything overly dangerous. I love Rouge, but you know I love you more."

"Hey I think I that did too, but if it'll make you feel better," he nuzzled her briefly as he spoke "I'll promise twice, that way I can't possibly forget, right?" Tails said, and Amethyst turned around to return the hug.

"Thank you." she said burying her face in his fluffy chest.

"Ahem…" Sonic blurted out, causing the two to separate immediately "I don't need to remind you two to keep this thing 'T' rated, do I?"

Tails and Amethyst blinked several times in confusion "No…?"

"Good." he said smugly. However, his lightheartedness left him as he said "Now…I have something…" he considered stopping there, as he was already on their good side. It's not like he _exactly_ misled Tails when he allowed him to think they were best friends, so why ruin it? What would telling them really accomplish? But even as these thoughts passed his mind, Sonic knew that if he was going to count on keeping their trust, he was going to have to first show them some in kind "…something important to tell both of you."

"Sure Sonic, but why the long face? Is something wrong?" Amethyst worried over his attitude change.

Tails knew by his expression that Sonic was completely serious "What is it bro?"

"Uhh…it's kind of a long story so…" the hedgehog stalled.

"Why don't we sit down?" Amethyst suggested. She swore she could feel the tension in the air. Once the three were all comfortable, Tails and Amethyst waited for Sonic to talk.

Sonic was sure speaking further was going wreck his good day, but he never once failed to finish whatever he started "I'm going to be totally up front with you guys, and I won't blame you if you hate me or don't trust me afterwards."

"Hate you? Why on earth would we?" the vixen said in surprise. Tails said nothing, but rather continued to wait patiently.

"Alright here it goes." giving a quick prayer for strength, he started the long explanation "Do you two remember how you said I went missing after Chaos Control blew up?" the two foxes nodded "Well…that wasn't me…" he said with absolute truth written on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean? How could that not have been you?" Amethyst asked.

"Go on…" Tails said, now very intrigued.

For the next two hours, Sonic told them every single detail. He told them what he was doing before he came to this world, and about how a reaction similar to the one at Chaos Control took place there. He admitted to meeting Knuckles first, and then Vanilla and Cream shortly afterwards. Every step up until meeting them was recounted just as it happened. At the end, he threw in all the differences between this world and his.

The silence that followed made him very uneasy. Amethyst's eyes looked like they would pop out of her skull, whereas Tails wore an unreadable expression.

"So…you are…a-another Sonic?" she said in complete shock "Is there another one of me too?"

Sonic shook his head "Not as far as I know, but maybe I just never met you in my world."

"I'm…I'm at a loss for words." the vixen noticed Tails' vacant stare "Tails? Are you alright?"

Tails fixed his gaze on the hedgehog, but remained silent "So this is what Robotnik was talking about…" he thought to himself.

Sonic's head sagged on his shoulders "Tails…I know what you must be thinking. I'm sorry for deceiving you, even if it wasn't my motive. I'm totally cool with leaving if that's what you want."

"That's enough…" he spoke up "It's enough to say that you simply aren't the Sonic I grew up with."

"Tails! It's not his fault! How would you feel if you were thrown into another world with everyone acting differently? Think how hard it must've been for him to tell us the truth!" Amethyst stood up for the foreign hedgehog.

"Thanks Amethyst, but he's right." Sonic said sadly "It's not cool to think your best friend's back, only to find out he's an imposter."

"Imposter? Sonic! How can you call yourself that?" the vixen said in dismay.

"If what you've said is true, and you aren't the same Sonic…" Tails stated "Then I guess you know where that leaves us, right?"

"Yeah…" Sonic said in understanding "You just say the word, and I'm out of here."

"No…Tails please don't…" Amethyst begged.

Walking right up to him, Tails bore a hard glare down on the cobalt hero.

"Sonic…" he began.

-l-

End of Chapter Eleven

-l-

Normally cliffhangers aren't my thing, but situation was too perfect to not put one in. Even the last chapter wasn't edited as much as this one, and that's saying a lot (couldn't find a good way to get the scene with Tails and Amethyst in with Sonic's confession). I admit, editing takes the majority of my time.

DanceDream: Sorry to make you wait so long! I promise you'll get to see Tails' reaction in the next chapter. Yeah Tails and the Chaotix are fun to write about, since the two are practically oil and water in this world. P.S. Don't be sorry, those song quotes fit really well! I actually look forward to them : )

Ghostkid33: Even for a guy who loves Biology and English, I can't abide math. I mean yeah I can do it, but not with any amount of ease or finesse : \ . Ha-ha, yeah I love writing about Vector. The guy's awesome on so many levels.

Serenity: Good because I started writing full-length before I asked, so I just wanted to be sure! Expect the first chapter by this coming Saturday, or Monday at the latest (I try not to update on Sunday).

Infamousplot: I'm glad you like her. I am personally against adding OC's, but I had a void to fill on Tails' part. Stay tuned for Tails' reaction to Sonic's confession (I hope it won't be too obvious). P.S. I might consider telling the other Sonic's story another time (hint hint).

knight of the windZ10Z: I'm very glad to hear that! Hopefully this chapter will be just as impressive. Glad to have your support!

Until next time!


	12. For what it's Worth

PoC: **PenFullofChaos819 owns neither Sonic the Hedgehog nor any of the other stragglers from Sega!**

Metal: Stragglers? I'm your co-host like it or not. Hyper Metal Super Sonic Mark II stays and goes when he feels like it.

PoC: *Groans* Look, I'm okay with you being here Metal, but really what brought _you_ here?

Silver: Man does everybody have to hate on me? I just thought I'd drop by, seeing how you didn't bother to put me in your story.

PoC: Listen, extra hedgehog, I've got nothing major against you, but I do have a story to write.

Silver: Can I stay and comment? I promise to keep it short and sweet!

PoC: …I'll let my reviewers decide. And if you _do_ get to stay, only one of you can comment per chapter. You guys are filling up my word count (PoC favors Metal).

Silver: I heard that!

**-l-**

**For what it's Worth**

**-l-**

"Sonic…" the fox began "You've made it really hard for me to trust you."

Sonic's quills sank back as he replied "I know…"

"You said you started a fight with Knuckles your first time here. And later, you told me how he left a note saying he'd captured Rouge specifically, not just to obtain the emeralds, but to get revenge on you." Tails' implications were very, very harsh.

Amethyst couldn't believe her ears. Had Tails just implied that this Sonic was the reason Rouge was captured to begin with? Was he really…blaming him?

"Knowingly or unknowingly, you deceived Amy, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, Amethyst, and I." Tails spouted yet another accusation.

"Tails…why are you doing this…? Just stop, please…" Amethyst almost had no voice to speak. She was not taking the slow, torturous dismissal well at all.

Apparently neither was Sonic…

Every new sentence was like the lash of a whip; each one stung more than the last. Sonic knew Tails had every right to be angry, if not furious, but Sonic questioned why the fox had to list every single mistake he made.

"And…your being here probably means the Sonic I knew isn't alive, or at least, isn't reachable anymore." now even Tails didn't seem to like his own words, but he still persisted, if only to do what he'd set his mind on.

"Because of this, I'm going to have to ask you to…"Tails halted, then tried again "To…" but something inside just didn't permit him to finish. His mind was willing, but his heart didn't follow.

Sonic on the other hand wasn't able to listen anymore. His head and quills rose up as he locked gazes with the vulpine "What's wrong with you? Are you enjoying this or something? Do you like throwing everything on me because it makes you feel better? I'm sorry! Alright? I didn't mean to come here and mess up everything! I didn't mean to get Rouge captured! I didn't mean to deceive anyone! I didn't…" Sonic's eyelids pulled shut and his jaw clenched. He almost didn't have the ability to keep going. Forcing himself together, he eventually continued "Look this is a waste of time! If you want to get rid of me, then do it! Every second you wait makes it harder for us to help Rouge." he made good sense. There were more important things at stake while they were busy arguing. Tails, however, had nothing to say. He seemed to be too preoccupied with his own conflicted thoughts.

"I won't hold anything against you." Sonic went on "Just say the word and I'll go." After getting no answer for a while, the vexed hero decided to let himself out. He wasn't going to wait for Tails to put another nail in his coffin.

"I can't do it Sonic…"

His hand had reached the doorknob, but didn't turn it. Those words had somehow frozen him in place. Almost resenting his hesitation, Sonic turned an ear towards his former friend "Say again?"

"I said…I can't do it…" Tails spoke with great effort "As much as I miss the other Sonic, I can't throw you out…for telling me the truth. I'm nothing but a coward…for placing the burden all on you. You didn't ask to get tossed into this world. You didn't make Knuckles the depraved psycho he is. You didn't force me to overreact. You didn't do…anything wrong…"

Sonic's mind went blank. The words seemed unreal, so much so that he nearly forgot he heard them. He was only sure when he felt a presence behind him, and heard the words "Stay with us." spoken.

Still not looking directly at him, Sonic said "Sorry I'm not the 'brother' you were hoping for." he seemed bitter, but this was a ruse to hide his crumbling composure. He only hoped he could handle the vulpine's response.

"No Sonic…on the contrary," Tails answered with some shakiness "When you first needed help, I'm the first person you thought of. And when we finally met, you had the guts to tell me the entire truth, even knowing how upset I'd be. You put your trust in me, and I failed you. I'm the one that doesn't deserve to be called 'brother'."

That did it. That was too much. A searing flow of hot tears slipped down the strong hedgehog's cheeks, as he pulled his friend, his brother, into a powerful embrace for the second time that day. The first time was just a knee-jerk reaction, but this was more real. This time, Tails returned the embrace even knowing who he really was.

"Tails, you're wrong." Sonic mused "You, in this world or mine, are someone I can always depend on. Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without you bro."

The vulpine had his own thoughts "This is going to be a lot to get used to, so I can't say I fully accept him yet." Tails confessed mentally "But I need to focus on the present. I'm still worried about my buddy, but that's no excuse to not help _this_ Sonic." he reasoned "He needs me right now, and I…sort of need him too."

Amethyst stood back to give the two their space. A faint-hearted but relieved smile was her only contribution.

L

*Underground Prison*

L

Maasawd walked past the cells at a methodical pace, carrying a tray of what seemed to be food. Having arrived at a specific door, he was getting ready to open it.

"Going to feed the woman again?" a voice that belonged to Knuckles asked "Afraid she might _die_ from going on a diet?"

"This does not concern you." Maasawd replied darkly, but the echidna didn't seem affected in the slightest.

"Heh-heh…what's the matter? You got a crush or something on the poor bi-" the red echidna was stopped from finishing when a brutal backhand connected with his right cheekbone. A tough guy he might've been, but even Knuckles had to admit that Maasawd had unearthly strength.

Shooting back a twisted, bloody smile, the echidna taunted "I guess I struck a nerve then? Ha-ha, well at least enjoy her for me." spitting into his mitt, he pulled out a piece of tooth "Ah now look what you did. You stained my new gloves."

Not about to waste another minute on him, Maasawd unlocked the door "Suits you well, 'Bloody Knuckles'." he said stepping inside.

Upon reaching her sleepy form, Maasawd shook the bat gently "Wake up, you need to eat." when she didn't rouse, he tried rough jostling next, but that only earned him some sleep-talk.

"Shadow…" she said in a hazy voice.

"…Get up." Maasawd ordered stiffly.

"Shadow…where did you go…" Rouge mumbled in reply.

Left no other choice, the dark figure gave Rouge a small shock of Chaos energy "OW! What? Who?" she found herself face-to-face with her concealed captor "Oh…it's you again." she said with some spite.

"Here, take this." he handed her the tray.

"Thank…you?" she said confusedly. She was still discomforted by Maasawd's presence, but he had, admittedly, come to check on her periodically throughout the entire day. And more than that, he never once let the echidna near her.

Rouge resumed eating as she thought "I wonder what his game is? What does he hope to get out of me?"

After she was finished, he took the tray from her and started to leave. However, his pace was suddenly cut short. Rouge saw this and stared at him curiously. Her curiosity soon turned to fear as Maasawd came up and stood over her.

"Oh God no…He can't be thinking of…NO!" she attempted to throw kicks and punches, but found the shackles too tight to break. With her lower lip quivering in fear, Rouge didn't dare look at him. She just braced herself for the inevitable assault.

His hands grabbed her bound wrists. She strained in his grasp, but his grip seemed to be stronger than iron.

"Why does this have to happen…" she said, starting to cry "What did I do to deserve th-Hmm?" she held back the tears long enough to see that the shackle had been removed. Too shocked to launch a counterattack, she just watched as he released the other. Once both were undone, he backed away.

"That should be more comfortable." he said. This time he did actually exit, leaving behind a dumbstruck Rouge.

Her hands touched the area where the cuffs had been. Though she couldn't fully understand, her attention went back to the door, as she mouthed a small word of appreciation.

L

*Amethyst's Apartment*

L

Having that load off his shoulders greatly revived the cobalt hero. Granted, while the two cross-dimensional friends had, to a small degree, reconciled, there was still much to be done. With the emotional time behind them, Sonic, Tails, and Amethyst spent the next hour or so trying to come up with a plan to save their friend. Sonic suggested heading for the Derelict Ruins right away, but Tails and Amethyst warned how that might jeopardize Rouge's safety.

"I don't want to leave her there either, but we're dealing with Knuckles here. He's been known to let his temper rule his actions, to the extent that he's even disobeyed his client's orders in the past. In this case, we can assume his orders involve keeping her alive, at least until the Chaos Emeralds are in his client's hands. We can't guarantee her safety without them, or at least, without the fakes." Eventually Sonic gave up debating. Amethyst had meanwhile been working on locating any emeralds nearby.

"Let's see." the vixen said staring at her monitor "Yes! I'm picking up some emerald signals! One is really close by too."

Tails took a look at the screen for himself "In the Ivory Mountains region, huh? Good work."

"Is that the nearest one?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, apparently it's one of three on this island. Not counting ours of course." Amethyst confirmed.

"So after we get those three…we're going to have to cross the ocean?" Sonic shuddered. He hoped this Tails had a plane.

"We'll take care of that when we get there." Tails typed the location into his wrist navigator "For now, let's get this emerald while we still can. It's the one Knuckles is most likely to nab first, given its location."

Shrugging, Sonic decided to take his advice "Okay, so you and I will do the searching while Amethyst backs us up, right?"

"Yes and that reminds me, wear this." the vixen said, handing him an earpiece "This will allow me to communicate with you and vice versa."

"Hey why don't I get one of those?" Tails complained.

"Because your phone works the exact same way. You don't even need to dial my number, I can contact you and mark your location as long as you have it." she explained "Consider this a lesson on 'staying in touch'." she added in evilly.

"This isn't nearly as practical. What If I need to use both hands and get your contact at the same time?" Tails asked.

Sonic let out an immature laugh "No offense Tails but that sounded pretty wrong." the fox rolled his eyes at the uncommonly foolish remark.

"Tails, you know it can attach to your pack, so no more grumbling." Amethyst pulled out another device "Take this too; it alerts you when you get close to an emerald." both accepted these as well "That should do it. You guys are ready to go."

Tails strapped on his gear, while Sonic loaded up his own backpack.

"Not used to carrying extra weight, but I can deal." Sonic said, adjusting his straps.

"You'll get used to it. It really sucks when you're climbing, but it's not so bad otherwise." Tails clipped his phone on the side of his bag.

"Yeah…" Sonic sighed, still feeling awkward about before "Tails man, you sure about this? Are you really cool with me, you know, not being the real Sonic and all?"

The vulpine exhaled "We can worry about that later. You said it yourself, Rouge is our priority." when Tails saw Sonic's look of discomfort, he included "Besides being a bit older and a little bit uhh…_bluer_, you two really aren't _that_ different. Anyway, you can't help being you, right?" he smiled uncomfortably, as he threw in "I think I'll leave it at that. I've had enough unmanly breakdowns for one day."

Sonic gave a low chuckle as he said "Yeah, if we keep it up, people might start thinking we're sisters instead of brothers." a moment or so later, the two shared a small tension-breaking laugh.

Afterwards, they headed out the door. Once they made it outside the complex (being careful to take a less-than-obvious exit) and to the open field, their communicators went off.

"Can you hear me?" Amethyst said on the other line "Chaos Emerald number one will be directly north of your current position."

"Technically it's number two, _dear_. Try being a _little_ more reliable." Tails sounded as jokingly condescending as possible.

"Why _thank you_ for pointing that out Tails. Oh that reminds me, did I tell you that I recently installed a self-detonation feature on your phone?" It goes off in ten seconds flat! Wanna see it?" Amethyst asked innocently.

"Nice try Ame, but I know my equipment like the back of my pa-" his phone suddenly went on a beeping frenzy. He then heard the words **WARNING. This cellular device will self-destruct in 10…**

"Very funny."

**9…**

"Not buying it…"

**8…**

Tails pulled it out, just to be sure "Wait, what's with the red and blue wires?"

**5…**

"Is that a small charge? Ame! Are you nuts?"

**2…1…**

"OKAY OKAY! I believe you! Just turn it off!" Tails shouted.

"Already did. You're lucky your fuzzy little ever-gloved paw is still intact." she giggled "Now all you have to do is follow the Crystal River, which runs alongside the Ivory Mountains. When you guys reach the mountain's base, I'll contact you again. Good luck!"

"Yeah…thanks a lot…" Tails said with sarcasm, while hesitantly reattaching his bomb-rigged phone.

"Yeesh!" Sonic swallowed hard "And I thought Amy was scary."

-l-

End of chapter Twelve

-l-

I didn't want to get out of my habit of updating on Tuesday, so I really pushed hard to get this chapter out on time. I hope this outcome is acceptable (I couldn't have Sonic and Tails separate). I've got 2 exams and a practical to study for, but I will keep updating weekly (unless lack of sleep picks me off first ;) )

**DanceDream**: That scene with Tails and Amethyst came out all wrong. I feel it was way too rushed, so excuse my blunder (not proud of it). I agree the cursing was too much as well. I purposely kept it out of this chapter for a reason. P.S. By the way, your comment about oil and water made me lol (I'm easily amused I suppose :\)! I guess T2 and the Chaotix get along a little better than that :)

**Ghostkid33**: I don't know if this was what you were expecting, but I hope you like it. I tried to make it as believable as possible (eight or nine drafts worth on that first scene 0.o). Please let me hear your thoughts on it. P.S. I'm glad I got the scene between Knucks and Rouge right. Not much love in this world XD.

**Serenity: **Aww...you're very welcome! It would be nice to keep hearing from you on this story; even though I began the fic you requested (thank you for the review on it by the way :) ). I have decided to update that fic weekly, just like this one, only every Saturday instead of Tuesday. Be forewarned though, I have a slew of tests in two of my classes this week, so I may have to delay it to the following Monday this one time.

**Infamousplot**: Glad you like my depiction of Knuckles! It was kind of messed up, turning him evil, but originality before personal preferences XD. Yeah the whole 'sit down and discuss' was a result of my hasty writing. The situation didn't make a whole lot of sense now that I look at it. Still, I'm glad you saw some good in that chapter.

**knight of the windZ10Z**: Well I like writing so it's not insanely difficult (there's a lot of inspiration to draw from). To be honest, it gets much easier when other people appreciate my work. That includes you, so thanks! :)

**jakeroo123**: I have to agree with you there. That chapter was weak compared to the others. Most of the scenes didn't come out/fit very well at all. Anyway, I'll stop dissing my own work now. Thank you for the firm review.

**Kindra Mckleen**: Pleasantly surprised? I'm counting on it. Good to hear from you.

Until next time.


	13. An Emerald a Day

PoC: Back yet again. And now for the disclaimer:** PenFullofChaos819-**

Silver: **Doesn't own rights to the Iblis Trigger!**

PoC: …Yes. Anyway, it's good to be-

Silver: Oh hey thank you DanceDream and KoTwz10z for convincing PoC to sign me up. He's happy about it too, right?

PoC: Ecstatic…

Silver: So what do I get to do first? Do I add commentary? Make a new OC? Offer my guesses and opinions about the plot outcome?

PoC: No, definitely not, and maybe. For now, just sit back and listen to the story.

Silver: Oh…Okay! Great to be here everybody!

PoC: Indeed…On with the story…*downs a couple of Aspirin*.

**-l-**

**An Emerald a Day**

**-l-**

Keeping a determined, yet steady pace, the fox and the hedgehog skirted around the edge of the Crystal River. Although neither had said a word since they set out, they had a good excuse. The serenity of the aptly named river, with lush green forest for a background, was enough take anyone's breath away.

"Awesome…" Sonic spoke first "If we weren't in such a rush, I'd say we should chill here for the rest of the day."

Tails couldn't help agreeing with him "Yeah, it makes a nice spot for a date too." he said in an almost nostalgic tone.

"I'll bet." Sonic clearly didn't think his next sentence through as he added "Amy would love it here." this caused the vulpine to look at the counterfeit Sonic with a confused/disgusted/shocked expression. It took a moment for the clueless hero to notice, but when he did, his face turned sour too.

"Hold the phone, I can explain!" he panicked "I was talking about _my_ Amy." it made him shiver a bit when he said the words '_my Amy'_.

The fox did his best to withhold judgment "Okay, I believe you." he tried to convince himself "Yeah, I mean, what are the odds that the otherworldly Sonic would be a cradle-robbing pedophile?" Sonic gaped at the audacious remark, made by Tails no less.

"If this guy was the younger Tails, I'd have reamed him out for saying something like that." he said mentally "This feels more like talking with the old Knuckles." he had to check his pace as Tails came to an unannounced stop.

"We're here." Tails informed. Standing to his side, Sonic got a perfect view of the shining mountain range. The last rays of sunlight gave the summit an ethereal glow. Any outsider would think these mountains were perpetually covered by snow, but this was nothing more than the rock-face's natural color; looking almost like a open geode from bottom to top.

Their sightseeing came to a halt, when a familiar beeping emitted from Tails' phone. Pulling it out swiftly he answered "What is it Ame?"

"I see you took the scenic route coming here." she referenced their delay.

"Sorry about that. So, where's the emerald from here?" he asked.

"Well from where you stand now…" Tails could hear typing on the other line "You guys need to move east. Follow the trail that leads down into the valley."

"And the emerald will be there?" Tails assumed.

"Nope. The emerald is located in a precipices' cut-away." Amethyst told him.

"Then why would we-"

"Just trust me! And make it snappy! You two are running out of daylight." she warned. Moonlit climbs were especially treacherous in the illusion-prone Ivory Mountains. The gleaming stone was known to play optic tricks at night, causing many would-be climbers to fall to their doom.

Tails apparently knew this too "Point taken." he said to her, then turned to Sonic "Let's go." giving a nod and the hedgehog followed.

Preferring chit-chat over ominous silence, Sonic worked up the nerve to say "So Tails, how long have you and Amethyst known each other?" Tails pretended to not hear, but the flick of his fox-ears told Sonic that he had "Don't want to talk about it I guess?"

"No…but why do you want to know?" Tails said more harshly than he intended. Sonic scratched his head at the defensive response. Both had to stop their talk for a second as they ascended some steep off-trail portions. To Tails' dismay, the hedgehog hadn't lost his thought.

"I don't know. I'm just making conversation. It's really weird traveling with someone without saying a word to them." the fox had to admit, he was right. Tails had been unconsciously avoiding _this_ Sonic. The main reason being he didn't know what to talk about. Everything they said came out misunderstood, thanks to their separate backgrounds. Trying to not appear rude though, Tails decided to give him a shot (still wishing it hadn't been a personal question).

"I met her when I was twelve. I was actually testing out my inventions down by the Crystal River that day. We eventually got to talking, and sorta started meeting up there weekly. She wasn't as good with machines as I was, but she sure knew nature and science better." he shut his mouth quickly, realizing he was beginning to ramble.

"Daww…So that's why you got all sentimental back there! I was wondering where that dating comment came from." he teased the vulpine, and proceeded "Did you ever date anyone else? You know, like when you guys weren't together?"

The fox groaned. The intrusive hedgehog was making it hard to concentrate, but he still humored him "No, never. We broke up once, but I never tried to date anyone during that time. It just wouldn't have felt the same."

Sonic choked back a laugh. It relaxed him to know this Tails was an old-fashioned kind of guy. Probably did all kinds of modest things on his dates too, instead of the more modern activities Sonic was into.

Now very close to the valley, Tails decided to turn the tables, while Amethyst still hadn't contacted them "You're next. What's your relationship with Amy?" he then put in "T-The one from your world of course!" hoping to not give Sonic the wrong idea.

The hero was starting to wish he hadn't been so nosy. He knew the fox had every right to ask, but he didn't really have an answer. In situations like this, Sonic knew the simple answers were often the best "We're…good friends."

Tails wasn't about to settle for that "You're not slipping out that easily. Turnabout is fair play hedgehog."

Thinking almost as fast as his namesake, Sonic searched for a distraction "Uhh…Hey! I can see the valley! I guess it'll have to wait!" Sonic sped off even before he finished speaking. But Tails, ego-flustered from their talk, was in hot pursuit.

"I will get an answer, even if I have to string you up like the quilled-hog you are!" as soon as he was within reach, the vulpine pounced, taking down his prey almost instantly. The scuffle was a long one, but Tails somehow managed to restrain the blue hero "Now start talking." he demanded. Sonic's luck took an unusual turn for the better, as he was saved by the bell er…'beep' rather.

"Heh-heh…Looks like your _girl_ is calling, Tails." he taunted, practically daring him to ignore it. Tails kept his common sense as he picked up the beeping menace.

"What is it?" he said, unsuccessful in hiding his annoyance.

"Someone's not in a good mood I see." Amethyst replied with a slight edge. "Never mind, can you turn to your left? Do you see a small opening, almost like an alcove?" she asked.

"I see lots of openings Ame, be more specific." he was getting grouchy over the now-darkened trail around them. The loss of light made everything more difficult.

"No need to be snippy with me, Tails. It's right next to the second highest peak." she attempted to clarify.

"I see it! It's like an oval with a big chunk of rock sticking out, right?" Sonic pointed so Tails could catch what he saw "Pretty obvious if you ask me." Tails rolled his eyes in disregard, but was irritated when Amethyst chimed in.

"Yeah I thought so too. See Tails, _Sonic _likes my directions." she said playfully.

Tails' eyes narrowed almost immediately. Illogical as it was (considering he felt threatened by his best buddy's other self of all things); her words sprouted a feeling of insecurity inside him. Likely unaware that he was being baited, Tails said "Then let's get a move on, we're wasting our time." with a low growl, leaving Sonic stupefied and Amethyst mildly amused.

"Sheesh." Sonic said to the vixen "Temperamental much?" he could hear stifled laughter on the other end.

"Yup, ever since he was fourteen. Though mobian, he _is_ a male fox, Sonic." she reminded "And like it or not, they get very territorial when they grow up." the cobalt hero kept that in mind, just in case he ever had to deal with _his_ Tails like this.

Sonic sped down the rocky valley until it curved upwards. From there, it was only a matter of grabbing and swinging himself around a few of the larger chunks of stone to gain altitude. Normally, he would've run straight up the side; however he knew from experience (in his own world) that there was no way to get traction on the sleek white stone. He barely saw Tails in his peripheral vision hovering around, possibly searching for a place to land. This was likely the case, as Sonic himself was having similar problems. The higher he got, the more slippery the surface became, not mention the lack of footholds. Finally, he caught sight of a relatively sturdy area to scope the place out.

Unknown to him, Tails had chosen the same exact place to land.

Having lost sight of each other, the two had set themselves on a collision course.

Tails was the first to get a call from Amethyst "Tails stop! You and Sonic are-" however, the rushing wind didn't allow her faint voice to reach him.

Terribly worried now, she tried Sonic instead "Sonic! Stop where you are, or change directions!"

"No can do! I need to get somewhere stable first." he grunted, still swinging his way towards the rock. Only precious seconds remained now.

"Sonic please listen to me! You and Tails are going to-"

"Are going to what?" he had turned his head away mid-jump. Had he not, he would've seen the yellow-blur of twin-tail propellers dead ahead.

"SONIC LOOK OUT!" the vixen shouted, but by the time the blue-hog looked back…

…it was too late.

The two crashed into each other. Tails bore the brunt of this, since Sonic just happened to be leaping feet first, which, unintentionally, battered the fox mid-flight. The hedgehog did stumble backwards, but managed to clamp down on the rock-side hard enough to avoid falling. Tails had not been so lucky, as the unintentional kick had sent him right into the mountain, leaving him too dazed to fly. Sonic hoisted himself up fast enough to witness his buddy tumble down a jagged path, and disappear into the chasm below.

"TAILS!" he screamed in horror, while bravely jumping after his friend.

L

*Amethyst's apartment*

L

Shivering in fear, Amethyst was typing faster than she ever had before "Oh please let this work!" she begged as she pulled up a small screen asking her if she wanted to proceed. Forcing her hand to stop shaking, she clicked the button.

"Activate! Please activate!"

L

*With Sonic*

L

"Hold on bud! I'm coming for you!" he couldn't care less about safety now. Sonic was too set on trying to reach the ground before Tails did. He pushed his speed to the very max, but lost much of it due to the poor traction. Knowing he'd never make it in time like this, Sonic decided to chew his way through the excess mountain with a spin-dash instead. Whirling with kinetic energy, he carved his way into the sharp stone.

"Grr…this stuff is really tough on the skin." he said. The wrap he'd been wearing for his previous wounds was now completely torn to ribbons. Reopened scars were the least of his concerns right now. He knew he didn't have a single second to spare.

"Yes! I made it!" he could see Tails clinging weakly to a crumbling ledge. Sonic immediately worked his way up to him "Give just me a few seconds and I-Oh hell!" he saw the fox let go, and was now back to falling. The hedgehog was sweating bullets, for he knew his accelerated pace was in vain. Tails was descending too fast…

"No no no no no!" he launched himself, even knowing how hopeless it was.

…

However, Tails' decent was stopped abruptly by a strange green-mesh that had somehow materialized out of thin air. Unnerved, but thankful, the hero stared in awe at the impossible sight "Where…did that come from?" he had to wonder.

Amethyst meanwhile was frantically trying to contact the injured vulpine "Tails are you okay? Please respond!" she was hoping, as she could still detect his vitals.

"Ugh…" Tails mumbled at last. Lifting his head up, he stared quizzically at the green net "What? How did I get here?" he then heard his name called from two directions. Grabbing his phone, he craned his neck over to find the other source "Ame you there?"

"Thank goodness you're safe…" she sounded out of breath as she answered "I tried to warn you, but I guess you couldn't hear me…I'm sorry."

"When did you…" he tried to recall the events before his fall "Sonic he…No, I'm sure it was an accident." checking beneath him, he saw the mysterious green net again "That's strange. I how did I activate my T-Catcher…?"

"That's easy! I had it-"

"I guess I got lucky." Tails said, ignoring the vixen entirely.

"Lucky? No Tails, listen I-"

"Hold on Ame, I think I see Sonic." the fox interrupted for the second time "Yeah I see him. Listen, I'll call you later. Oh, and sorry for scaring you back there."

"But Tails! I…a-aren't you going to…" the vixen seemed hurt and offended.

"Hmm? Am I going to what?" Tails was at a total lack of understanding. He couldn't deduce why she would be disappointed now of all times. Wasn't she still angry about his fall? Then why the sad, dejected tone? Shouldn't she be mad or relieved?

Letting out something between a gasp and a huff Amethyst said "It doesn't matter…just go find the emerald…" it was more of a dismissal than a reminder.

Failing to catch his immense blunder Tails only said "Okay…? I'll talk to you…soon?" but the line had been severed before he could complete his sentence "What did I do this time?" he thought as he hovered over to Sonic. The hedgehog was too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"Tails…Dude I am so sorry…" the hero apologized "I nearly got you killed…" his depression was genuine enough that Tails felt he could release his suspicion…for now.

"I'm…sorry too. If I hadn't stomped off earlier, the whole thing could've been avoided." Tails said rubbing his own sore neck "That drop was definitely nasty. Good thing my tails are okay, I take some pride in these things you know." Sonic chuckled. He was glad his botched jump hadn't opened a rift between them. Pulling some pieces of stone out of his ear, Sonic scanned the precipice.

"We fell a long ways down. Any suggestions?" he didn't like the thought of climbing all the way up from scratch. Tails on the other hand, was flying right above Sonic's head "Uhh…Tails?"

"Believe it or not," the fox began "We were right in front of the emerald before we fell." Sonic's quills flared in shock.

"You mean…we were right where we needed to be?" he saw the vulpine nod "How do you know?" Tails reached in his pack and produced the device for finding the emeralds.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Sonic's sagging head and shoulders was an immediate give-away "I see…Well no matter, grab on." Tails reached out both his arms for the hedgehog "I don't really want to hold your hand either, but it's the fastest way."

Instinctually, Sonic saw no issue, so he did it. Not surprisingly, the two gained altitude with impressive speed, on the account of this Tails being much older and stronger that his. However, the hand-to-hand contact with _this_ Tails disturbed him enough that he wished the flight was over soon.

Landing was a little rough, but the pair did find themselves back where they were. Producing the scanner, Tails got to work. Sonic was about to get his out, when something caused his ear to twitch. Shrugging it off once would've been fine, but the 'noise' returned again. Unable to ignore it, Sonic turned to the vulpine for answers.

"Tails, did you say something?" he asked the fox. Tails tilted his head at Sonic and blinked.

"No…why?" he saw the hedgehog twisting his neck in multiple directions. Leaning his ear near the back of the cave-like recess, the hero picked up more of whatever it was.

"I don't know…Maybe I'm crazy but it sounds like it's coming from right…" he reached his hand inside a small crack. His gloved fingers felt something tingle within the dry earth. As his fingertips touched it, a small pulse of strength coursed through his body. In one clean motion, Sonic withdrew his hand, now holding an object with a red incandescent glow.

"Here" he held up the red Chaos Emerald, looking almost as shocked as Tails was.

"How did you…?" Tails asked, but changed the subject "Forget it, all that matters is that we have it." walking outside, he activated his phone "Ame! We found the emerald!" but no response came "Ame? Come in!" switching over to another line didn't help either "Sonic, see if you can reach her."

"Already tried." he said with a head shake "She's not picking up."

"That's odd…She might be busy making the fakes emeralds right now, but…" something told him that wasn't true, but he was willing to believe it for now "Anyway, it's getting pretty late. We'd better head back."

"Yeah good call." Sonic agreed. Something about that noise he heard bothered him. Sure it had helped him find the gem, but why was he the only one who heard it?

"I didn't imagine it…so what the heck _was_ that?"

-l-

End of Chapter Thirteen

-l-

Gah! Passed my first wave of tests (came out pretty well too). Thanks to all my supporters, I'm still able to update on time too. I contemplated breaking this chapter into two parts, but time didn't allow for it. My overall average length per chapter is growing. I need to watch that :/

**DanceDream**: Unless part of the plot, Sonic and Tails should always be together (bros for life). I'm glad you liked the bit of 'realism' I added in. I know I'd be suspicious if was in Tails' position. As yes Maasawd. What indeed_ is_ he doing? Maybe he just has a soft side for prisoners, but you can't be too sure with me on the job XD. P.S. It's great to have you reading two of my stories :D. By the way, I can't find your account or stories anywhere : (. It would be nice to read them if I could.

**Ghostkid33**: Thank you. That scene was in the grinder for pretty much the whole week, but it was worth it. The suspense was actually a late-addition, but you know "better late than never". P.S. Sonic wouldn't be saying that if he saw _his_ Amy's hammer I bet! : )

**Serenity**: Wonderful. I hope both stories impress you then. Yeah let's be honest: Guys begin to feel unmanly when they breakdown in front of their best friend and girlfriend…more than once. Then again, I may be speaking only for myself (not that I'm confessing or anything XD).

**Infamousplot**: I think I pm'ed most of what I had to say already! But I will add that I'm glad to have another experienced writer following my work. Long as it may be, this chapter is more fleshed out than before. Maybe not up to standard, but it will have to do for now XD. P.S. I try to respond to most people; on any of my accounts (lot of work, but it's polite). Besides, you had many solid questions that were worth answering.

**KoTwz10z**: Excellent. Good to know I chose a day people can manage with (and look forward to : ) ). Yeah Amethyst is one of those nice girls, whose sanity you must question from time to time XD. P.S. Mind if call you by your nickname? We both have rather long pen-titles.

**jakeroo123**: An improvement is an improvement. I still feel I rushed last chapter, but not as badly as the one prior. Tails' age is irregular in this story (meaning offers no correlation to his other self). I believe I mentioned it in one of the previous chapters. P.S. Amethyst? Creepy? I'll take that as a compliment (just kidding, she _did_ sound a little odd)!

**Kindra Mckleen**: Splitting those two up would've likely smashed Sonic's fuzzy spirit (not really, but he needs a little hope to live on). Anyway, Sonic and Tails are my personal favorite brotherly team (of any game, movie, etc.)

Until next time.


	14. The Good Doctor

PoC: Presenting chapter fourteen!

Metal: Now I have to take turns with that copy of a copy? Humiliating!

PoC: Pretty bold coming from…well a copy. **PenFullfoChaos819 has no connections with Sega or the Sonic Team.**

Metal: Me? ME? I'm more real than the real Sonic! Because I am the real Sonic! Does a copy machine's copy, copy the copy machine? I think not!

PoC: Erm…Okay?

Metal: Good. Now bigger question: Do I play the main villain or at least a larger-than-Sonic role in this story?

PoC: Willing to undergo some…personal modifications?

Metal: You make everything difficult, don't you?

**-l-**

**The Good Doctor**

**-l-**

It was nice to feel the soft earth again. The deadly hike had left the two eager to get some rest. Holding that thought, Sonic knew it couldn't be for long if they wanted to save Rouge in time. He didn't want to wait until she was…

"Sonic do you hear that?" Tails jumbled his thoughts "Sounds like an…engine." the pair strained their ears for the noise. The hedgehog was certain that, unless Tails had the keenest hearing, he was imagining things. His blue ears could only detect the faint chirp of crickets in the otherwise still night air.

"Uh…I don't hear a thing." the hero said truthfully, but the fox insisted with a 'Shh' that something was out there. Reaching back as gently as he could, Sonic saw him brandish a weapon of sorts.

"Listen, you keep walking straight ahead." the fox ordered. Sonic was about to ask why; however the vulpine was somehow already out of sight. Wondering how he could've vanished that quickly, the hedgehog turned to face front. Whether it was nerves or something else, the air had become very chill, causing him to shake ever so slightly. Proceeding with caution, Sonic moved onward. His eyes darted over every shadow, expecting an attack any moment. But the only thing he noticed was the sudden lack of chirping. Stopping to listen, Sonic still couldn't hear the sound Tails heard. Opting to wait caused the crawling chills to worsen.

Tapping his foot in mock impatience, the hero said to himself "You know if a big-time baddie or some gruesome beast wanted to make its entrance, wouldn't the best time be coming up right…" a deep humming finally reached his ears. Whirling around, Sonic was face to face with a terrifying crab-like robot.

"…now?" he finished awkwardly. Loss of common sense had given the badnik time snap its pincers around Sonic. Having been lifted off the ground, the speed demon couldn't get loose. Matter were complicated when the beastly bot clamped it's other 'arm' around his chest. Feeling intense pressure, but little pain, the blur knew he had to think of something fast, before the ugly stalker made halfsies out of him. During the struggle, Sonic caught something strange on the robot's head; a red light of sorts. A noiseless second later, the hero felt the pincers lose their grip. A firm shove was all it took to send the arms to the ground. Stumped, but thankful, he checked his would-be foe. Its cranial region had a sizable hole carved into one side and out the other.

"My precious pet!" a high-pitched voice yelled "How could you?" catching his attention, the blue-hog searched for the speaker. What met his eyes was…quite a shock. He saw an innocent human girl no older than fourteen, with blond hair and a simple blue dress that made her look rather angelic. She gave the broken robot a sympathetic look, and Sonic a death glare.

"How could you be so mean?" she chastised "Crab-watcher was only trying to say hi!"

Trying to find the right words, Sonic said "Listen girl, your 'pet' was trying to kill me. Besides, I didn't do anything to it, honest!"

Her now-misty eyes stared him down "He was just being a little rough, but he wasn't going to hurt you! And you're lying! No one else would've attacked him!"

Annoyed but worried about the confused girl, Sonic attempted to calm her. This failed miserably as she started to cry. Hoping and wishing Tails would show up did no good, even though he was the one who got Sonic into this crazy mess. Regardless, the hero knew he couldn't sit with the sobbing teen all night.

"Listen miss, it's getting really late. Where are your parents?" this must've been a bad question as the girl burst into another fit of tears "Okay, forget that! Uhh…Did you come here with anyone?"

"J-Just my cousin." she sniffled "But what do you care you-you big meanie!"

"Arrgh…I DO care! I can't leave you out here alone. How about we look for your cousin and then we-AHHH!" the hero cried out in pain as his body was encased in a yellowish field "W-Who?"

"Julian!" the girl exclaimed with glee. A harsh light kept Sonic from seeing his face; still he could recognize that voice anywhere. The speaker wasn't half as interesting as his words.

"Are you alright, Maria dear?" the infamous Robotnik asked the girl, who nodded happily. Sonic barely noticed the pain now. Instead he gave the girl his full and undivided attention.

"Maria…?" Sonic thought "I knew this world was backwards, but this is ridiculous." if he considered it carefully, it wasn't _that_ bizarre, if one took this world's nature into account. To Sonic though, it still felt like seeing the living dead.

"Now where is the cowardly pest that made you cry? Ah-ha! So I did catch you…" the doctor lowered his ship to see his quarry. Visual contact caused the large man to gasp "Sonic? YOU were antagonizing my Maria?" he fell deep into though as he said "I'll say…I didn't think you were the type." he paused as if he'd remembered something "Hmm…So Tails isn't around? That certainly makes things easier, for me that is."

Sonic grunted as the trap coiled tightly around him. The second Eggman reached into his cockpit "No need to resist, I merely want to show you something. You will not be harmed."

"JULIAN! LOOK OUT!" Maria yelled frantically. Robotnik reacted too late as the cold metal of a barrel pressed firmly against his spine.

"Release him." a young, but sharp voice demanded. Without a word, the scientist deactivated the electric prison around Sonic.

Every hair on his skin was tingling; the energy had left the hedgehog very itchy and sore. It didn't take long for him to grasp what had just happened. The pitch darkness cast a vivid silhouette of two tails swishing atop the grey ship.

"Mind showing me what you had in store for Sonic, or will I have to force it out of you?" Tails asked, refusing to stop holding the obese man at gunpoint.

"Please Miles, give me a chance to explain!" Robotnik begged "I have something you may find useful, but I can only offer it if you let me go."

The fox didn't answer or move for a couple of minutes. He didn't trust the doctor any farther than he could throw him (which by example was very, very little, if at all). Only after calm contemplation did he lower his weapon "Make it fast, a person's life is at risk."

"I know Miles, I know." the doctor nodded "Rouge has been captured by that underground ruffian Knuckles, yes?" having met the vulpine's questioning glare he elaborated "I keep up on current events for my safety and the safety of my dear cousin. Don't be so suspicious."

"Whatever, I'll judge for myself thank you." Tails replied coldly.

"I suppose I can't change that." the egg-doctor settled "But here's what I _can_ do: You and Sonic are looking for the Chaos Emeralds, are you not?" he raised his arms in the air as the cold barrel was once again pushed against his back.

"You've been spying on us?"

"It was my best guess that's all! I'm well aware that this Maasawd fellow is seeking the emeralds. Furthermore, I know he was the one who employed Knuckles for Rouge's capture. Putting two and two together, I presumed the emeralds would be his demand!" Tails felt the explanation to be far-fetched at best, however he did respond.

"You still haven't answered my first question." the fox reminded "What were you planning to show Sonic, and only Sonic?"

"It wasn't only for Sonic. I knew you wouldn't trust or accept my help, so I thought I could give it to him, then he could show you later." Robotnik reasoned "I shuddered to think what would happen if either Maasawd or Knuckles laid hands on the emeralds, so…" as he spoke he pulled forth "I took preemptive action." the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Great…" the sapphire hedgehog didn't know what this Robotnik had in mind. Needless to say he had the leverage in his favor, and no doubt wanted to strike a deal "Maybe it's a fake." he hoped.

"Test it if you like, but I can assure you, this is the real McCoy." he placed the emerald out of his reach, as if to display sincerity. The conversation was going down a very distressing path. Why was Robotnik offering a Chaos Emerald freely? Even if there were strings attached, giving up one of the legendary stones was an insane move. Tails had accepted his offer to scan the emerald and, much to his grief, revealed it to be as real as the one they possessed.

"Okay, what's your game tubby? I'll never forgive you for what you did, so why bother?" the yellow mobian kept that point clear "Unless you want something for the gem?"

"In fact, I do." the scientist turned to the fox and bowed "I would like to help you on your quest to save Rouge. Allow me to collect the emeralds from the other Islands, while you take care of the local ones."

"I do NOT want your help!" Tails thundered in response.

"Cousin Julian feels horrible for what happened, Tails! He regrets his mistake every single day and night!" Maria defended "Please, can you find it in your heart to forgive him, just this once?"

Baring his sharp canines, Tails said "Anyone would protect a family member, that's only natural. But I'm not about to trust anyone with the name Robotnik!"

"Tails bud, listen." Sonic stepped in "I don't like Egghead in my world at all, but even then, we sometimes had to work together. You and I could use the help, right? Can't you just put whatever he did behind you this one time?" his vouching for the doctor only served to agitate Tails further.

"You don't know what you're asking for, _Sonic_." the vulpine said bitterly "You don't know because _**you**_ weren't there!" that struck a sore spot. Tails sighed at his cruel words and added "What I mean is you don't recall what he's done before. Not just Chaos Control, but all the other times we…I, have been double-crossed by this disgusting sack of lipids. You…wouldn't understand that."

"No, but I would…"

Three of the four present jumped at the fifth speaker. Tails simply reached for his phone "Amethyst…"

"I would know, Tails. I was there for every scheme and apology he had. And I want you to trust him this time." she asked in all seriousness.

"You want me to forgive him and act like nothing happened?" Tails said, appalled.

"Not forgive, but maybe give him a chance. We can't afford to lose Rouge over burnt bridges and old wounds. We need each other." the vixen said firmly "If he betrays us, you can blame me, as I'm the one asking on his behalf, but I want you to work with him."

Tails' cheeks puffed up with a large, malcontent exhale. It was everyone's vote against his, and he knew it. Turning to the cobalt hero he thought "Sonic, you tried to save me when I fell, and you trusted me when we split up. I should be reasonable by trusting you." looking down at his phone he continued his musing "Amethyst, you've never led me astray. I know I can believe in you." Internal warfare aside, Tails gave his final answer aloud "Robotnik…I don't believe a single word you say, but…I trust my friend, ahem, I mean…_friends_, so I'll give you a fair trial; one last time."

A wide smile spread across the bushy bearded man's face "Thank you Miles, I won't disappoint you." while handing over the emerald, he also clasped the fox's hand in a handshake. Tails withdrew quickly and hopped off the mobile.

Sonic meanwhile, had trotted up to Maria rather timidly "M-Maria? I…uh…I'm sorry about your pet."

Thankfully she laughed it off sweetly "It's okay, I need to make him a little nicer anyway. It was great meeting you Sonic." with that she climbed aboard the mobile, which had gathered up the now non-functional Crab-watcher.

Sonic grinned sentimentally "So that's why Shadow liked her so much. I bet she'd make an awesome sibling."

Relaxing in his…girth-accommodating seat, the doctor said "I will keep you updated on my search, and I hope you do the same. Good luck to us both." Robotnik ended and hovered away, with Maria waving at them.

The two heroes saw them speed off into the gentle blue night sky. Seeing the need to make up for lost time, Sonic and Tails accelerated to running speed.

"Sonic…did I do the right thing?" Tails wondered. The blue-hero was touched to have Tails asking for his advice again. It made it feel like old times. Recalling the first time his Tails asked him the same question.

"Trust in what you do, and never look back." he replied "You made a choice, now run with it. Worrying won't do much good now, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And besides," Sonic winked in his cocky manner "If things go wrong, you've got friends to back you up." his cockiness faded a little as he shyly threw in "I mean, assuming we're friends and all."

Tails closed his eyes and, in a rare moment, gave a completely cheerful smile "Of course we are. Thank you…Sonic."

-l-

End of Chapter Fourteen

-l-

Late by a whole day, and late in the afternoon. I'm very sorry about this, but this is one of the four days I had classes till three (this is why I don't update on Wednesdays). Still, no excuses, I screwed up big time.

**Dancedream:** I had no way of telling you about the delay, so I'm especially sorry to you (and Ghostkid33, Serenity, etc.). My moping aside, yeah I want Amethyst to play a significant role, without getting too in the way. Guess all you like, you won't look foolish for wondering about Sonic's new…power? Maasawd is not the soft type to be sure, but then again his personality tends to contradict itself (wonder why that is?). P.S. Great! I can't wait to see your new account and stories! :D.

**Ghostkid33:** Tails is smart, but maybe not in every way (perhaps Sonic can fix that). I love it when Sonic gets his deserved heroic spotlight (he's more than just a popular celebrity). And, as with all the other people I couldn't reach, sorry for my belated chapter.

**Serenity**: More than this delay, I also botched the next chapter in your requested fic. I'll have you know that it is written up, but still requires editing. I hope later on tonight won't be too long a wait. I regret the absurd delay deeply.

**Infamousplot**: The detail may not be perfect, but this chapter is one of the few planned from the story's beginning. I couldn't decide where I wanted this alliance to take place (and Maria's introduction). No matter, I hope you like it. We talk enough in pm's so I never have much to say these days (not that I mind at all : ) ).

**KoTwz10z**: Nickname it is then! Yes with the inclusion of Maria, it's safe to assume Shadow is here (somewhere). Yeah I like Ame, but I don't want her to overshadow (no correlation with previous statement XD) S and T's friendship. Oh don't you worry, Tails is too important to die…so far (just kidding…right?).

**jakeroo123**: I don't follow continuity unless I absolutely must. Ages and eye color, for example, are low on my check list. That being said, I do use continuity for familiarity, but otherwise I play by my rules : )

**Kindra Mckleen**: Sonic got Chaos Sense! He can now use his extra sensitive spider powers to-oh wait, wrong hero! XD. Sonic will just have to get used to it, as it won't be last time he and Tails have to, ahem, "hold hands" O.o

Until next time.


	15. Those of the Underground

PoC: Onward to chapter fifteen.

Silver: Hey what's the matter? You feeling okay?

PoC: Sure I'm okay, why do you ask? **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't own Sonic.**

Silver: I don't know…You just seem kind of sad. Whenever I'm sad, it always helped me when I talked to Blaze about it.

PoC: Thanks, but I'm good for now.

Silver: Oh…okay then…HEY! You know what reeeeeally helps?

PoC: …Don't even think about it.

Silver: Whenever things go wrong, just let it all out in song!

PoC: NO! NO! NO! I'm better now, see? I'm happy! Now keep your trap shut before I toss my lunch all over the floor.

Silver: That's what I like to hear!

PoC: On with the *retches* story…

**-l-**

**Those of the Underground**

**-l-**

Low towns and other subterranean cities had heavy crime and cruelty with a stench to match. Most would think a place of lawlessness would be mean freedom for the vice-ridden souls that dwelled there. Painfully, most that occupied its streets were ever at war with one another. Countless gangs littered the festering zone's streets day in and day out. Survival wasn't even considered for the beggars on the roadside, for none of the residents ever had anything to spare. This was the way of the underground.

Wearing a keen pair of eyes, a certain person made his way over to a small building. Though ripped up and full of holes, the place was relatively fancy in this neighborhood. The fact that it had two stories was considered a novelty around here. The person unveiled himself as he unlocked the door. Checking one last time to ensure he hadn't been followed, the figure went inside, carrying a small envelope with him.

"So I guess it's a deal then?" deep but slimy voice could be heard from within the residence.

"No it's not! I told you last time, I won't do business with a cradle-burning psycho like you!" a second voice snarled.

"Oh I see Vec, playing the noble crook now? You're as low as I am and you know it." the vile voice told the second "I just want us to work together for old time's sake. We once made a great team…didn't we?"

"Clean out your dirt-clogged ears Knuckles! I'm not going to be pressured by mistakes I made some three years ago!" the second voice, obviously Vector's, snapped back.

"Good to see _you_ haven't forgotten, since Charmy can't remember much for himself these days." the person listening heard a heavy crash and grunt, followed by a heartless laugh "Did I strike a soft spot on your belly, or what?"

"I won't say it again, so now my fists are doing the talking." Vector hissed "You want to stick me with those quills of yours? So be it, but you better leave Charmy out of this! I learned what kind of scumbag you were the day we found him!"

"Excuse me for being an ass, but you should ditch the crocodile tears. I know how much the little brat bothers you. Come on, it's not like he's got long to live anyway." Knuckles taunted.

The concealed visitor stealthily rushed up and positioned his hidden blade against Knuckles' back. The echidna chuckled as though he was expecting the uninvited sharp object before it touched.

"Et tu, Espio? Man you guys have all gone marshmallow-y on me, and I'm not talking about the extra weight Vec." in a violent spin, the echidna knocked the two to the ground "Listen you morons, I need a crew. I'm as much a member of the underground as you are, so how about giving this former buddy of yours a helping hand? Or would you rather I do this the hard way?" the fearsome red mobian adjusted his custom spiked gloves for dramatic effect.

Vector flashed a fearless smile at the would-be intimidating foe "You think cuz I don't get into murder and all the junk you do, that I don't know how to fight?" clamping his jaws down on Knuckles' shoulder, Vector drew some blood as he threw the echidna into the front door. Ready to fight back, Knuckles socked the croc's left cheek. Vector used this chance to feign injury, and sweep the echidna's feet out with a tail whip. Espio helped by restraining the bloodthirsty fighter as Vector closed in,

"Your client wants the emeralds? Then go fetch them yourself. You're not getting our help now, or anytime in the future, you hear me?" as the crocodile spoke, tiny wisps of flame puffed out of his terrible maw.

"So, you'd chase gemstones for high-cholesterol doctors, but you won't work with me?" shoving off the chameleon, Knuckles checked his own shoulder "You made me bleed, I'll make sure you do too. Once my client is finished with his business, I'll be coming after you. Oh and don't think that little orphaned honey-sucker will be safe from me either." the two team members let the echidna leave quietly.

Vector, heavy hearted and tired, tossed his large scaly body in the nearest chair. His large hands picked up his favorite headphones and put them on. Espio knew something was wrong, as no rock or rap was blaring through the croc's headphones. The chameleon knew this only happened when the boss was very distressed.

Unsure of how to handle the situation, Espio cleared his throat and said "Vector…what-"

"I KNOW I KNOW! What was I thinking turning down work when we really need it, right? Bad enough that I botched our last job, but this too?" now running both hands across his smooth head, Vector continued "I just couldn't work for such a messed up guy like that."

"Vector…" Espio tried again "I wasn't going to chew you out, but about Charmy, I know you-"

Don't really like the kid? Maybe not, but it's my bad he ended up like his is now; a mentally off boy running errands and committing crimes for his caretaker." Vector gave his head a good smack against his desk "But he doesn't deserve this life. I wish we had a ton of money so we could leave this pit, and get the good life. And maybe even, I don't know, find the kid some real parents."

Espio didn't have anything to say after all. He knew his ninjitsu was top-form, but that didn't do much for cheering someone up. It might've been strange, but in all the years Vector and he had worked together, they'd never really gotten along. Yet after all their arguments and brawls, he still felt the older croc was a better person than he appeared to be. An example of this was his team policy of never accepting a job that involved killing or taking advantage of anyone too weak to defend themselves. While this made them unpopular in both the crime world and the upper world, it was the reason Espio had stayed by his side.

"Vector…" a small voice said "Why are you sitting like that? Are you sad?

The big crocodile spun his chair in the bee's direction "I'm just fine you little twerp. Who asked you anyway?"

Surprisingly, the bee shone with the largest grin an eight-year old could have "Yay! Vector's mad and grumpy again! I like that better than sad!" the hyper bee flew in and gave his green boss a big hug.

"H-Hey you little! I ought to…ugh! Espio! I could use a little help over here, if you don't mind!" Vector flailed in the death grip of the unstable, but good-hearted child.

"You really want _my_ help?" the ninja revealed several of his deadliest weapons, and his sinister smile to boot.

The grouchy leader well understood _that_ little message "Okay Charmy that's enough. Go back to your room now, before I get _really_ grumpy." he presented his own subtle warning.

"Alrighty! Good to see you uncle Espio!" the bee flew up and prepared to leave, but momentarily changed his mind "Hey and mister boss man?"

"What is it pipsqueak?" Vector spoke almost endearingly until he felt a sudden pain in his left arm "OUCH! What the heck?"

"Nyaaahahahaha! I like Vector and flowers. So I…sting them BOTH!" the disturbed bee erupted with laughter, as he flew back to his room.

"Why I should take that little brat and-and…"

"You can't hate him boss." Espio laughed reservedly "He adds a bit of relief to our misfit band."

Vector repositioned his rump for comfort "I wouldn't call that tick 'relief', but your opinion I guess. Now, what have ya been carrying this whole time?"

The chameleon held out the envelope tentatively, and so revealed to have been holding two not one "Messages for you Vector, but think you shouldn't bother."

The croc swiped them out of his stealthy friend's grasp "Just lay it on me, I know what this one's all about." he carefully clawed the seal off and took out the contents "Yep, what did I tell ya? It's those cut too high gang thugs we call landlords asking for their 'fee' again."

"What are we going to do, boss? We're already a week behind, and Charmy couldn't last a day on the streets." though firm in keeping his cool, Espio did realize the bleakness of their situation.

"Hell Espio, _we_ wouldn't last a day on these streets! No, there's got to be a way to get the money." the croc opened up a dingy file cabinet containing information on potential clients "Most of these are old jobs, or mafia affairs. What happened to the good old days when you could hold a rich punk up for some easy cash? What's with all these political killings and poor man robberies?"

"I don't want to say it Vector, but Knuckles' client is offering an extremely generous amount." he said woefully "Maybe we should reconsider-"

"Bite your stretchy tongue, before I cut it off ninja-boy! I'm not working for a nameless monster who likes kidnapping women for a living! I'd sooner eat my tail in starvation, rather than work for a corrupt prick like that Maasawd character!"

"He doesn't kidnap women for a living." Espio corrected "He's using her to get Tails to give him the Chaos Emeralds."

Vector stopped what he was doing and said "It that why the fox-boy took our emerald; so he could hand it over to that creepy lunatic?"

Shaking his head, Espio picked up the other envelope "No. If my records are correct, the kidnapping didn't take place until after Miles stole our emerald."

I see…well then there's no excuse for him tanking our last job! We'd have the money we need right now if it wasn't for that sneaky, cunning little geek!" the croc leaned on his elbows to reach lower files as he ranted.

"Well if not Maasawd then how about offering our services to the other side of the coin? Miles could actually use our help right now." Espio suggested, while finally opening the unattended second envelope.

This time Vector bashed his head hard on a previously opened drawer "Yeah…great idea, you stupid palette-shifting lizard! Has all that ninja training taught you jack sh-tuff about logic? Oh sure, let's just shake hands with that cocky whelp that doomed us to the streets without a second thought! Don't me wrong, I don't really hate the guy, but I can't stand someone who gets a kick out of ruining us every chance he gets."

"True, but he…!" a gasp was given in place of the chameleon's short-lived sentence. Having read the second letter, all he could do was stand paralyzed in an upright position.

Seeing his partner's face, the green leader groaned "Now what? A death threat? A collections agent? No, better yet; a personal visit from G.U.N, right? Screw it, just tell me it's a blank check, and really blow my mind!" the bitter reptile joked.

"You may not be far off, boss…" Espio barely spoke, as he remained fixated on the folded piece of paper.

"No way…G.U.N is coming for us?" Vector perspired at the idea.

"V-Vector…" Espio said shakily "This is addressed to you…" he handed of over the small letter. Vector grabbed it and put on his rarely seen reading glasses.

_To the leader of the chaotic trio,_

_I know you hate formalities, but bear with me this one time. Vector, I apologize for all the trouble I've caused you and your mercenary group. I know you call yourself dangerous and heartless, but I know that you are not really cut out for the underground life. I know you steal to survive and I can't imagine the hardship you've faced in your lifetime. If you haven't fallen asleep reading this, then I hope you accept my payment. Don't think of this as me taking pity on you, but rather consider this compensation for the info you provided for Sonic, Amethyst, and me regarding Rouge. Once we have saved Rouge, you will be receiving further payment from me personally. Whether you accept it or not, is your choice. I trust your judgment._

_-Miles 'Tails' Prower._

_P.S. Espio, in case Vector didn't give you my message, here it is: I accept your challenge whenever, and wherever you please. But try to not make it in front of Amethyst. You know, in case I end up losing painfully. In any case, good luck to the three of you._

"What is…this? Is this a messed up joke or something?" Vector saw the small check printed out to their secret account specifically "That…dirty little-! How did he get into our account? B-But this amount is…"

"More than double what Robotnik offered." Espio finished for him "I can't see us having debt problems now." recalling the letter's contents he put in "And considering we'll now be paid again without lifting a finger, I'd say we can cash in on that extended leave you've always dreamed of."

Vector turned his back to the chameleon, while still holding the check in one hand and the letter in the other. Espio listened carefully. Although too faint at first, he could hear a steadily growing growl in the larger reptile's throat. The slow, but steady sound suddenly burst out of the croc's mouth in form of a shout.

"WHO DOES THAT PUNK THINK HE IS? Giving us money for a job is one thing, but paying us for work we didn't do is enough to make me want to twist his scrawny neck!"

"Why does it matter?" the ninja shrugged "If he wants to pay, let him. I think we've earned it."

"Do we look like a charity to you? I'll show that stupid fox not to take me for a fool again! The Uber band of…uhh…No wait! Vector's Mercenary Band of Uber…um…no, that's not right. Dang it all! What's our name again?" the crocodile stomped in rage.

Snatching the letter, Espio said "Hmm…well. Miles called us the 'chaotic trio' so…"

"No! No! NO! I won't have that nerdy brat paying us and naming us all in one day! Now, now wait let me think…" Vector scratched his scaly chin "Espio! In two words, describe our team perfectly; two words that absolutely fit our lifestyle!"

"Random and pointless." Espio waited with crossed arms.

"Stop screwing around! Where's your proof? When am I ever random?" the croc had to ask.

"Better question is _not_; when are you _not_ random?" Espio returned.

"Give me some words so this plot can advance already!"

"Fine…How about confusing and strategic?"

"What do you mean? Confusing and strategic?" Vector struggled to understand "That makes no sense at all!"

"Exactly. We sometimes do things that make no sense, but there is always a method behind our madness. Despite what some may say about us, we always take our jobs with a plan in mind. Maybe not a well thought out one, but a plan none the less." Espio reasoned.

"Hmm…What's another word for 'confusing'? I just don't like the ring to that. 'Strategic'? No, no I'd say 'tactical' is a better fit, but I can't decide." Vector complained.

"Not to copy Miles, but the word 'chaotic' does fit us." Espio pressured "And if you like 'tactical' so much, put two and two together and you get 'tactical chaos' or 'chaotic tactics'."

"Two and two together you say? Hmm…I've got it!" pointing to the sky in triumph, the croc announced "From this day forward we shall be known as Vector's Team of Tactichaos, or VTT for short!"

The smaller cold-blooded creature made a disgusted face "That's absolutely…"

"Brilliant! I know, I know. That is why I'm our leader!" sitting down hastily, the croc powered up his computer "Now all we have to do is cash his baby, and we're out of here!"

"Wait a second Vector. What about our landlords?" Espio reminded "Once they see all the credits you have, they'll gouge us for sure."

"You think I plan on paying those chumps?" the croc rolled his eyes "Au contraire, my blade-throwing camaraderie. Once I've cashed this in, we're leaving for our next job!"

"Next job huh?" the dark ninja smiled at his weapons "Paying Miles a visit are we?"

"Something much better than that!" Vector uttered a low laugh "Just you wait Miles. We'll get that next check out of you…fair and square."

-l-

End of Chapter Fifteen

-l-

Certainly different, this one. Yes this was centered on the 'new' Chaotix, but there is, of course, a reason for this. We'll be back to Sonic and Tails by next chapter. And no this not a filler chapter, as I said there is a reason for it. Fair warning, I'm not sure this chapter is very mistake free, so I apologize if you see a few rough edges this time :\

**DanceDream:** Better than that, Maria is no minor character. She will quite important at this story's first major climax. Good to know I'm not overdoing it with Amethyst. She's my first main OC and I'm being extra cautious with her (I hope to use her in a future story, if all goes well). Song comment, I love that theme! Sonic Colors is, as that annoying announcer would say, AMAZING (hopefully you get the reference ;) )! P.S. I wish you not luck, but the best of luck (corny? so sue me XD)! P.S. Thanks for your concern, but hey, life gives everybody hard time. Nothing I can't handle. Still, I'm glad you asked :)

**Ghostkid33:** As one of my late night reviewers, I hope the not-so-bad delay affects you the least! I can confirm that Shadow is present in this world (many have already guessed it out of me XD). I wish I had a little bro like Tails, but I've got my nephew so I'm happy (the kid loves Sonic and Tails too :) ).

**Serenity:** Tails + loaded gun = Childhood corruption XD. The only thing that could be worse is if Cream started toting a flamethrower or some nonsense! Thanks for being patient with me :D.

**Infamousplot:** I pulled her age right off the Sonic Wiki I'm ashamed to say. I normally give all-new features to my characters, but hey, you can't win 'em all. Still, glad you like her! I prefer her to stay innocent and pure (even though that's a pretty mainstream idea, nothing else fits). This chapter may seem filler, but I can verify its importance. So I hope you'll excuse whatever odd or distasteful features you might encounter here (though I hope there aren't too many if any). As you can see, if someone doesn't review, then their name isn't present on the following chapter (mainly because I don't have anything to say without a response). No matter though, I'm sure we understand why :(.

**KoTwz10z: **A late review for a late chapter, it's only fair right? I'm glad Maria is having the effect I was hoping for (confirming Shadow, that is). As I said to another reviewer several chapters ago, Tails is still Tails. He's just a little more grow-up and more confident, and more suspicious, and kinda gun-crazy…wait WHAT? XD. Ame has, more or less, taken Amy's role yes (hence the similarity in pronunciation and origin of the shortened Ame and Amy). However, this world's Amy has a role yet to be fulfilled (not an entirely trivial one either).

**Kindra Mckleen: **Late, but still on time (sort of). Tails has a bit of a temper in this world, but I wouldn't trust the big doctor either :P. The other Shadow would be happy to see Maria, but maybe Sonic can tell him about her (the unseen other Sonic that is).

**Sierra Zanimalini14:** I think I already pm'd you most of what I had to say (much like infamous, a few page scrolls up)! But as one of my reviewers I will still leave a short note at the end of my fic for you :). Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I have a chapter of yours to read and review. Well, you'll hear from me then I guess! Thanks again for reviewing!

Until next time.


	16. Sonic's Advice

Metal: To think I'd live to see the day this story turns sixteen chapters old! *sheds a not-so-manly tear*

PoC: Your overly-sentimental displays disgust me! **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't own the characters, but does happen to own the plot.**

Metal: I can't help it *sniff* I'm so dang happy!

PoC: Cut the crap and start writing Pen…wait…WAIT! What happened to our NAMES?

Metal: Huh? Oh, that _is_ odd. No matter, it's just a little typo that's all.

PoC: Just a LITTLE typo? It's my name! My pride! My dignity! My-hold it… Does this mean…I have the power now?

Metal: ? No, not again! Leave my story alone, gearbox!

PoC: Heh-heh! Silence _Metal_! The Pen holds the power! Mwhahahahahaha!

**-l-**

**Sonic's Advice**

**-l-**

"Now that…" Sonic said heavily "Was too much excitement, even for me." the hedgehog stretched out, glad to be near a place of rest. Crazy time's he'd had, but how often did he almost kill his friend, find a whispering emerald, make a truce with a long-time foe, and talk to a girl who should be dead, all in the same day?

"Can there be one normal day in this topsy-turvy world?" Sonic wondered.

"Well it's not usually like this." Tails unexpectedly answered "Most times it's pretty peaceful, except for the regular rise in crime, or the occasional climactic battles with Knuckles. You know, stuff like that."

Sonic closed his mouth tight, realizing he'd been thinking out loud. The mishap had, inadvertently, encouraged the hero to be more open with his 'new' buddy. As he went to open his mouth again, the blue-blur could form no words. There was still a lingering doubt that this Tails wouldn't be as understanding as his was. So, instead of speaking, the hero just cleared his cotton-mouthed throat.

"I guess that question wasn't for me, huh?" Tails seemed to understand "It's hard to talk to someone you think you know, but don't know, you know?" Sonic arched a puzzled eyebrow at the vulpine, who corrected "What I mean is, I think it's safe to say we're both uncomfortable right now."

Sonic hadn't thought of it like that. He had assumed that since this Tails was always so much colder and calculating than his, that he didn't really worry about conversation that much. Seeing him now, it was pretty obvious how nervous the two-tailed fox really was.

"It's not you Sonic, it's me." Tails sighed "I've always been really bad at expressing myself."

Now this was something new; Tails having trouble expressing himself? That was quite a substantial difference for him. Indeed, in Sonic's world, the difficulty was getting him to stop expressing his feelings! This made the blue-hog wonder how growing up must've been for this Tails. As far as Sonic knew, this Tails was the 'shining' example for the other Sonic. By extension, this Tails likely had high expectations placed on him. Naturally, it was hard to imagine, but it made sense why Tails had repressed a lot of his openness.

"Here we are." the fox pointed to a short wall, which the pair hopped over easily. With weighty eyelids and sore legs, the spent duo climbed the stairs up to the familiar apartment.

"Got a question for you bud." Sonic stopped before they reached the door "Where will you and I be sleeping?"

"Well, here of course, where else? I mean, I'll probably head for my place." Tails didn't grasp his spiny partner's point.

"Uhh… That's all well and good but…" the hero rubbed his quills and shuffled his feet in discomfort "Won't Amethyst be staying here too?" the hero knew if that wouldn't make his point, nothing would.

"Oh…that's right." the fox's expression became noticeably stiff as he said "Amethyst offered to let you stay here, since my place is a bit of a mess right now."

If that tone didn't harbor a masked threat, then Sonic wasn't blue. One thing was certain; Tails had never had to compete with anyone before, least of all, a friend. Sonic didn't like this arrangement either, but for different reasons. Up until now, the hedgehog knew he'd have a hard enough time bridging the gap between them. The last thing he needed was Tails accusing him of something ridiculous.

"Don't worry, I trust you." Tails said, but failed to sound convey confidence. Sonic saw the fox's left fist clench tightly as his right unlocked the door.

"Why can't I just fight Maasawd and spare the drama?" Sonic thought, this time, making sure he didn't say that aloud.

The dark dwelling was a bit cumbersome to walk through. Thankfully, Tails found a light switch after some persistent fumbling. The place had a pungent smell about it that Sonic was sure hadn't been there before. Tails heard a soft snoring near the table and laptop. Placing his hand gently on the nearby seat, he saw Amethyst, lost completely in a deep sleep.

"Hey Tails, check it out." Sonic kept his voice low, as he directed the vulpine to a pair of very real-looking emeralds. Two of them were so much alike that Tails had to scan them to know which was which.

"Two fake emeralds made in half a day's time?" Tails gasped quietly "I've never seen the process finished this quickly! Truly impressive." he marveled.

Unbeknownst to the two heroes, a half-smile spread across the 'sleeping' vixen's face.

Yawning now terribly, the fox propped his hand on the cold countertop "We better get some rest. Tomorrow, the last two emeralds will be ours, and then we can finally help Rouge." his eagerness was apparent even in his exhausted state. Getting up as best he could, Tails stumbled his way towards the front door.

"Goodnight Tails." Sonic said, kindly opening the door for his friend "And don't let it worry you, we'll be getting those last emeralds in no time flat."

"I hope you're right." Tails replied "I don't want to imagine what would happen if we got there too late." the dreary fox was given a surprise slap on his back from the grinning hedgehog.

"Then don't think about it." Sonic advised "Thinking too much only gets you in trouble. Just get some rest and stay positive, bro."

Tails found himself smiling too after small time "You're right, I'm being too negative. Thanks again for, I don't know, the third time today? I've got to ask, do you make a habit out of cheering people up?"

That compliment lifted the hedgehog's spirits high. It was good to know his upbeat attitude hadn't gotten lost during his troublesome visit "Aw… I just do what I can."

Losing his smile quickly, Tails turned to leave. He had taken a few steps out, but not before halting to say "Um… Sonic?" he spoke with that same child-like uncertainty Sonic had seen after they met Robotnik "I…uh…well…" Tails continued to stall "I… Need you to keep an eye on the emeralds for me!"

Sonic almost laughed at the poor cover-up, but still gladly accepted the powerful gems "No problem, Tails. I'll keep'em safe for you. And thanks for trusting me."

"Ah! I didn't…Uhh never mind… Goodnight…b-bro." Tails left a little too quickly and shut the door with a mild slam. It really amused Sonic to see his good friend too embarrassed to admit that he could depend on him. The hero imagined how tough it had been for Tails, growing up without someone to lean on.

"I'm glad you two are still getting along." a voice startled the hero.

"Oh geez it's you." Sonic let out a breath "I thought you were asleep."

The vixen shook her head "Nope, I've been up this whole time. I was just resting my eyes when you guys walked in." she walked over to the fake emerald-maker and started it up. The machine was mostly silent, except for a steady hum.

"Really? Then why didn't you say something sooner?" Sonic was checking out the emerald-making gizmo as he asked.

"If you knew him like I do, you'd know that he fusses over me like I'm still a kid." Amethyst said while adjusting various knobs on the mystifying device "Had he seen me awake, he would've practically forced me to bed, and then all this work would go undone."

Sonic could see that. Tails did act more protective and doting when it came to Amethyst. It also struck him partially off-guard as he couldn't picture his _little_ bro in a relationship, and thus, didn't know what to expect.

"It's just annoying." the vixen huffed "Does he really think I enjoy being treated like that? Why can't he just give a nice simple compliment, like he did when I was 'asleep'?"

The hero crossed his arms "From what I've seen, you never complained about it before." he felt inclined to add his two cents.

Amethyst's face showed both understanding and irritation "I know that, but how can I tell him to stop when he tries so hard? I mean, look at how upset he was last time I got mad."

"I should've known. You haven't really forgiven him, have you?" Sonic took a guess "So how long have you two been having problems?" the hedgehog knew he wasn't good at this, but these friends of his really needed some outside help.

Trying to backpedal, Amethyst gently dismissed her side "I'm sorry Sonic, I shouldn't have brought it up." reaching over to grab the real grey emerald the vixen let the gem slip from her grasp.

Living up to his name, Sonic caught the falling stone an inch from the tile floor, and handed it back to the now-humiliated vixen "You sure about that?"

She nodded hastily, and contained herself long enough to get the stone in the machine. Something didn't seem right, for the silent humming had altered into a distorted creaking and droning in mere seconds.

"Is that supposed to happen?" the hedgehog said, instinctually shielding his face from the danger. His question was answered by the frantic vixen cutting the power as quickly as possible.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Amethyst banged her head on the flat metal top "I put the emerald in the wrong chamber! I'm so darn stupid!" the error was soon righted and the machine returned to its more pleasant humming.

"No, you're distracted, there's a huge difference. Come on," the hero led the vixen over to her chair "Why don't you get some of this off your shoulders?"

"No Sonic, you need your rest." she refused with a mostly true statement. There was also the element of concern for admitting her problems to anyone besides Rouge. While she knew this Sonic meant well, she had every intention of giving up the discussion. However, she didn't expect this Sonic to be so stubborn nor persistent.

"And if you're still messing up by then?" Sonic said fairly harshly "You're not doing anything else until that extra stress is gone." he firmly asserted. Amethyst's eyes darted every direction Sonic wasn't, showing her clear desire to evade this whole issue.

"Look if you really don't want to talk, then all you have to do is smile. Like this." Sonic flashed the cheesiest smile he'd ever worn, causing the vixen to giggle "But until you can do that, I'm not going anywhere."

"I can smile, see?" her effort came out ever more depressing than he expected. Sonic actually couldn't tell if she was snarling or grinning.

"Tsk! Tsk! Yep, just what I thought." the hero said, relaxing on the couch "Too much stress to put on a happy face. Pretty sad, Amethyst."

"Hmph!" she lost her 'smile' and turned away "Well I don't see how a stupid smile would help me anyway."

"Chill, I was just teasing!" he said good-naturedly "Now I know Tails can be oblivious, but how can the guy know what to do if you don't talk to him?"

"Because every time we talk I end up yelling at him when he doesn't deserve it, and now look! He's starting to trust you more than he does me! And you guys just met for crying out loud!" her problem, though not uncommon, was a verbal headache to deal with.

"For starters, you know we both miss our best friends, right? I may be just speaking for myself, but I think we're both trying to get back what we lost, while accepting some massive changes." Sonic put it cleanly "As for the whole yelling thing? People do that all the time, especially when they're comfortable with each other. I don't think Tails takes it that personally."

"True enough. But, sometimes things just go right over his head, like when I broke his fall by activating his Catcher. He couldn't figure out that it was me, even when I tried to tell him." Amethyst revealed that interesting fact to Sonic.

"Wow, so that was you? And he didn't even thank you for it?" he saw the vixen mouth a 'no' disparagingly. Now that _was_ harsh of him. It wouldn't have killed Tails to hold his tongue long enough to hear that _little_ detail.

"One or twenty times is no big deal, but I hate having to act like nothing's wrong _all_ the time." Sonic felt at a disadvantage, as the other Sonic grew up here, but he was only getting the tip of the iceberg. It didn't help that relationships weren't his cup of tea.

"I won't lie to you; I'm pretty useless about stuff like this." the hero started out "But I guess the best thing to do would be to get some time were you two can talk this out, if this is hurting you guy's this badly."

Amethyst stared in disbelief "And when would we do that Sonic? Right now, before we've rescued Rouge? Or maybe afterwards when we have to chase down Maasawd and Knuckles?"

"Um…" was all he said back. She had the hedgehog stumped there. When _would_ be a good time? No one could say how long this battle would last for, and that's assuming everything ends with that Maasawd guy.

"I think Tails and I know we have a job to do first. I can put our issues on hold until after this is over." Amethyst said it with enough resolve to convince the azul hero.

"Okay, you know best I suppose." Sonic shrugged and looked at the clock "I guess it's too late to wait for that smile, so I'll let you off the hook this time." he said jokingly, but concluded in a serious tone "Sorry I couldn't be much help." but as soon as he looked, he saw the vixen smiling brightly.

"Actually, that's a lot more than I usually get out." she sounded more relaxed "Maybe you should replace Rouge as my new best friend, since you're so good at talking about emotions and all that. Do you happen to be good with hairdressing and make-up as well?"

Sonic frowned comically before saying "I think…I just got burned for trying to be nice, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did, and now look who's not smiling!" she teased the pouting hedgehog, but then added "Thanks for listening; it really did help, even if just a little."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Now, I think it's time we got some rest." Sonic went on to tell the vixen goodnight, as she turned off her computer and left for her room. Once he was alone, the hero wondered if he really had made any impact on the thorny problem.

"Whew, this world likes to make me flex muscles I didn't even know I had." he mused "So many problems and so little time to deal with 'em all." closing his weary lids, Sonic dug his face into the soft arm of the couch.

Twenty minutes of peaceful silence was enough to bring the hero rest. That all ended, however, when a toneless voice echoed in the hedgehog's head.

"…on…c."

His blood turned hot as fire as soon as he heard that noise. It was happening again; the whispering was back.

"…m…al…eas…o…eet…yo…s…ic"

It was louder and much clearer this time. His ears could almost make sense out of the disturbing, incantations-like words.

"Lis…o…m…on…"

He desperately tried to close his ears, but the voice seemed to be speaking directly into his mind "Go away." he demanded, albeit breathlessly.

"Do…e…raid…I…ne….to….eak…t…u…onic."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" he lost his head and shouted. While the creepy whispering had stopped, he had alerted Amethyst, and probably a few of her neighbors as well.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly "Was someone in here?"

His heart was beating fast, too fast for his liking. Whatever that voice was, it gave him a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Still, he didn't want to worry his host, so he tried an old-fashioned lie "Ha… Must've had a really bad dream. I should be okay now."

It was one lie he wished he could believe.

-l-

End of Chapter Sixteen

-l-

*Yawn* Talk about a cut from the action, but I have other things to build up besides main plot. Anyway, I admit this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I felt the need to build on my characters more (hence the last chapter). The next chapter should counter any dullness you might see here (I should hope so, since it contains a battle scene).

**DanceDream:** Well I admit, the chaotix aren't very different, but I felt adding too much of a change would be overdoing it. Still glad you like them! Tails always has a plan, and the Chaotix fit right into it (he isn't a cunning fox for nothing XD). This chapter may be a little more boring, but it starts a much needed build up for the fic finale (yes I'm thinking of that already, but this fic is nowhere near finished). P.S. I like Shadow and Maria, but they tend to be ignored for their better traits. Hopefully I can deepen them up a bit (if that makes any sense XD).

**Ghostkid33: **Always good for a laugh, those Chaotix! This one isn't probably as exciting, if at all. However, hope you like something in this one (just enough to get you to the next chap). P.S. Tactichaos? Nuff said XD.

**Serenity:** I love the Chaotix too! They deserve a good chapter! Your favorite you say? :D I can't ask for a better compliment than that! Thank you!

**Infamousplot:** Thank you for noticing! It took a bit to add the depth they deserved, but it was worth it! Tails has grown up a lot in this, so yeah he's serious (just how I like him). P.S. I've been updating kind of late, so no big issue! Oh and you might find some of those 'skeleton-like' thoughts here, but hope it's decent!

**KoTwz10z:** Sorry about the weekly wait, but at least you like 'em right? Chaotix fit their name to a "T", don't they? This chapter's kinda…out of my comfort zone. I'd call this a necessary evil in some ways XD. P.S. If you feel my work inspires you to write your first fic, then by all means! :D I'd be more than happy to read it!

**Kindra Mckleen:** Lol didn't even think of that! I'm glad you liked Vector's crappy naming skills! XD And as for Knuckles, well he's been pretty awful up 'til now, so I'd count on it!

**Sierra Zanimalini14:** I like Shadow too, but I have trouble placing him. Hmm… I'd say my list would put him at third or fourth (Tails makes first, and Sonic make second…always). It's just like Metal so much that I often have trouble deciding. Don't worry, the mystery is close to its "unraveling point". P.S. Looking forward to your next chapter! :)

**jakeroo123:** You won't like this one, I know. Still I wouldn't mind having your comment on this one. I said this in a pm already, but thanks for the compliment on the Chaotix (more specifically Vector)!

Until next time!


	17. The Devil's Warning

Silver: Whew! Dark! Scary! Dramatic! I can't wait! Right PoC?

Metal: …

Silver: PoC? C'mon, say something! By the way **PenFullofChaos819 is the owner of this story but not Sonic!**

Metal: …Don't you mean _Metal_?

Silver: Oh don't let that slip-up bring you down. I know it won't stop you from making a good chap!

Metal: Y-You mean it?

Silver: Of course I do! Now get out there and write!

Metal: Oh don't you worry Silver, I will. Ha-ha I WILL! Mwahahahaha!

Silver: Wait a sec! Are you the _real_ Metal?

Metal: Ha-ha! Another chapter sabotaged!

Silver: Hold it right there!

Metal: Urrgh! Release me!

PoC: I owe you one Silv! On with my story!

**-l-**

**The Devil's Warning**

**-l-**

A chill air filled a rather cluttered bedroom. From underneath a bundle of blankets, a pair of fuzzy yellow tails fought each other to find greater warmth. Exasperated, the owner of the appendages rose up with shaky breaths.

"I-It s-shouldn't be this c-c-cold!" Tails fussed, holding the blanket with one hand, and reaching for his shoes with the other "W-With this t-temperature, you'd think w-we'd be in the d-dead of winter!"

Wrapping his bushy tails over his chest, the vulpine carried his shivering frame over to his window. Outside, the normally cheery sun was enveloped by the smoky grey clouds of overcast.

"P-Pretty bad weather for emerald h-hunting." the fox noted, taking the now high-chance of rain and poor visibility into account "N-Not much we can d-do about it, I s-suppose."

Having shut the blinds and slung his pack over his shoulder, Tails drug his half-frozen body over his front door. As his fingertips touched the handle, a sudden knocking caused the fox gasp in surprise. Reputation or not, it wasn't common for him to get any visitors, friends or otherwise. Peeking out the small hole, he saw a pair of bright green eyes staring back. Tails undid the latch and the door swung open, with two jacket-wearing people piling inside. The vulpine saw one of 'guests' eagerly rubbing their arms upon entering.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad out there." the black-coated person, who was obviously Sonic, stated "Why'd you force me to wear this, when you're the one that really needs it?"

"W-Well excuse me, prickle-pig!" the purple-suited Amethyst snapped "I-I was only being c-courteous!"

"Um, guys?" Tails flashed an evasive smile "What are you doing over here so…unexpectedly?" he said, paying them a hint to his…less-than-presentable living quarters. Secretly, the intellectual vulpine hated his poor house-keeping habits.

Amethyst pulled her hood back, while pushing down some frilled hairs "Sorry about that. A lot of stuff came up. I hope you don't mind."

"That's an understatement." the hedgehog said, removing his coat "Freaky low temperatures aren't the only nutty happening out there."

"Not that you would know." the vixen mumbled something else "I don't get it. I have the thicker coat, yet I'm the one freezing my butt off? Are blue hedgehogs immune to cold or what?" the hero shrugged and smiled nervously.

Tails was stupefied. It hadn't even been a full eight hours since the three of them last spoke. What manner disaster could've developed in such a short span of time eluded him "Start from the top, I want to hear everything."

Tossing him a coat of his own, Amethyst twisted the door handle "Best to show rather than tell." she opened the door wide. The trio walked to a remarkably dry complex, which was certainly odd enough given the extreme climate change. Pointing towards the sky, Tails met a peculiar sight. The clouds were flowing like a torrent; shifting and colliding at various spots. More and more, Tails was convinced this sort of thing couldn't have happened overnight.

"Trippy, huh?" Sonic used his finger to trace the fluxing clouds "It'd be like riding the rapids up there. I wonder if Rotundo has run into any trouble." he hated worrying about a former enemy, but it was in the hedgehog's blood to care about his allies, trustworthy or not.

"I d-don't think so." Tails caught some areas where the strange phenomena ended "I-It's effects h-haven't spread v-very far, and that m-makes it _really_ c-creepy."

Creepy was the word. One corner of the sky was lined with erratic swirling sacs of moisture, and the other with placid packs of cumulus, that could only threaten light showers. Moving clouds or not, this still didn't explain the abnormally frigid air. What was more unnerving than that was the overall lack of oxygen. No one could tell if this was the result of the cold or what, but regardless, each breath troublesome to take.

"I bet people are freaking out about this by now." Sonic voiced cleanly, as if he hadn't noticed the atmospheric alterations "This could get ugly if we don't find out what's causing it."

Tails and Amethyst blinked and stared at the hero. It was hard for Sonic to ignore the gawking pair for long, so he asked "Okay, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sonic…" the vixen went first "Are you c-completely unaffected?" her intense gaze made the hedgehog feel more on the spot than he already was. It didn't help when Tails gave him the same look.

"Look guys, does it really matter?" the blue hero tried changing the subject "We've still got a job to do, right? I mean, we're not getting any closer to helping Rouge like this."

Tails folded his gloved hands tightly together. Now warm enough to speak clearly, he said "That's true, but we first need to worry about something else." the fox brought the looming sky back into the picture "I don't think it's safe to leave someone behind anymore." the vulpine cast Amethyst a concerned look, almost fearing she would disagree.

Thankfully, the vixen offered a gracious nod "No argument there, but what about the fake and real emeralds? Where would they be safe?" she brought up a good point, if not at their apartments, then where could they be kept?

"It looks like we'll have to scratch making anymore fakes for now." Tails advised "But we still need someone to go back and collect the ones we have." as if on cue, four eyes cornered the cocky hero.

Grasping their indirect request, the blue-hog sighed "Yeah yeah I'll go, but Tails, take this for me would you?" he handed off his backpack and stretched out "This'll be an in and out kind of job for me, but guys," Sonic winked and gave a thumbs up "Don't wait for me. Get your butts outside the complex, and I'll contact you when I've got the gems, cool?"

Not needing to give the idea much thought, Tails replied "Alright, but don't hesitate to call if something goes wrong."

Sonic grinned knowing that was this Tails' way of admitting that he was worried about him "Will do. You take care of yourself and Amethyst too." giving a two-fingered salute, the hero blasted off.

Tails locked his own door, and turned to lead the way out. In doing so, he couldn't help looking over his shoulder in worry.

"Sonic…You'll come back this time…right?"

L

*With Sonic*

L

Speeding as fast as he could might've not been the brightest idea, as the hyper hero managed to blow by his destination completely. Because of this, he was quite grateful, but a little surprised, to find the streets so empty.

"I figured I'd be dodging a bunch of civilians or thugs on the way over." he mused and questioned what had happened to them. Deciding now wasn't the time to worry; Sonic sped down last corner leading to Amethyst's place.

"This'll be a piece of-Whoa! Road block!" he exclaimed, while skidding to avoid crashing into the only person he'd seen, besides Tails and Amethyst, all day. The person in question was much like a black outline instead of an actual being. Upon closer investigation, the hero saw three vibrant lights in the figure's hands.

"Searching for these?" the dark shadow revealed itself to be the last person Sonic wanted to see: Maasawd. To complicate matters, he was holding the three crafted emeralds.

Playing his distressed role well, Sonic demanded in a convincing tone "That wasn't part of the deal, Maasawd! I won't let you have those until I see Rouge is safe!" sending his full strength into a fist, Sonic aimed for the dark figure's head. To his shock, Maasawd had held one of the emeralds up to shield himself. Too late to stop his attack, Sonic shattered the fake into several pieces. As a counter, Maasawd jolted the hedgehog with a blast of unknown energy.

"You thought a fake could trick me? How quaint." Maasawd took both fakes in his hands and squeezed. At first a crack, then a snap, and soon the emeralds fell to pieces "I haven't told you this, but I cannot come in direct contact with the emeralds' powers. You are fortunate that I learned the truth now, before we made the trade."

Getting up, Sonic bore a face full of disdain "If that's true, then guess you can't use them either. So, I could ask why you want 'em, but I bet you'll just keep that detail to yourself."

"How can I keep answers I never had?" Maasawd riddled. Ignoring Sonic's quizzical stare, he continued "Either way, it seems I no longer need you alive. One pawn should be more than sufficient to find the emeralds for me."

Grinning proudly, the hero started some pre-fight stretching and said "That a fact? Well, I guess if I'm going to die anyway there's no harm in giving me some answers." breaking his pose, Sonic nailed the dark figure with a sharp kick to the abdomen "What did you do to the sky? And the people around here; did you kill them?"

"To answer your first question," here Maasawd chose to forgo using his powers. Delivering a hard punch to the cheek, Sonic was sent spiraling to the ground "I haven't done a thing to the sky. It's merely a result of this world's imbalance." Maasawd had to defend quickly, as the blue hero had gotten up faster than expected. Trying to end the fight now, Maasawd bludgeoned the hedgehog with a roundhouse to his cranium "As for the people, I merely placed them all in the cold of slumber. I am, frankly, amazed it failed to affect the fox-brat and the girl."

Sonic whirled in with his signature attack, scoring good hit in on his foe's mask. His attempt to follow up with a homing attack was thwarted by the figure raising a shield of light in the nick of time. Undaunted, Sonic curled back into a super-sonic ball. Noting the hero's spinning, Maasawd readied himself for a frontal assault. But instead of the forward thrust he was expecting, the figure saw the hero slice open the paved streets and burrow deep into the earth. Letting his guard down, Maasawd examined the great hole.

"Fleeing from me? Disappointing I must say." his mocking didn't last, as the once-stable ground gave way, and crumbled upwards like a volcano. In a flash of blue light, Sonic knocked the dark figure into the air, and, for good measure, finished with an artful homing strike the back of his head. The dark figure seemed to really feel some pain that time, as he was struggling to stand.

Stepping up boldly to his enemy Sonic spoke "One last question for you ugly, why am I unaffected by your hocus-pocus? Did you only target them so you could kill me without interruptions?" to Sonic's disgust, Maasawd broke into amused laughter.

"No, I can't always choose who my powers effect. That being said, I knew it wouldn't harm you." Sonic could swear the sick figure was grinning as he finished "I had originally intended to kill the fox-brat, not you, in his sleep. It would've been a simple, painless invite to the afterlife."

For a momentary lapse in composure, Sonic socked the figure while he was defenseless "You ever…I mean ever, lay a finger on Tails or Amethyst, and swear I won't hesitate ripping you limb from limb," grabbing the figure in a violent rage, Sonic pulled him closer "GOT THAT?"

Through the mask, Sonic saw a single red eye glaring back at him "Such a strong loyalty, to faces you hardly know." releasing his contained strength, Maasawd repulsed the hedgehog to the ground "Yet for all your heroics, none of it will have mattered once you vanish."

"There you go again…" the cobalt hero picked his body up to a kneeling position "Talking in all those stupid riddles and nonsense. Why the heck would I vanish? And what proof do you have?"

Maasawd raised his palms skyward "Proof? Look to the sky! What more proof do you require? Witness an unbalanced world opening it's maw to swallow the source of discord!" pointing down to the hedgehog, the figure went on "Hear me Sonic, no matter where you go, or where you hide, you cannot escape your fate. One day, you shall be erased from existence."

Sonic stared up at the sky too "You mean…it's like this because of me?" the figure gave a silent 'yes' in response "What happens if I leave?"

"As I said, it doesn't _matter_." Maasawd emphasized "This place will remain chaotic until the source of imbalance is removed from this world." to give his point meaning he added "And that imbalance is you."

Sonic put up his classical 'T' sign "Okay, time out! I'm totally lost! I sort of do and don't get the whole 'I don't belong here' thing, but where does that leave you?" the dark figure didn't answer "You want the emeralds, but you don't say why. You seem to want me dead, but you don't really have a motive. So, I'm asking; what's your game Maasawd? Are you even acting alone?"

"I…" Maasawd, for the first time, seemed at a loss for words.

"What's the deal? Do you really know what you're doing? Or is there something else you're not telling me?" Sonic pressed harder.

"I have nothing else to say." fleeting though it might've been, Sonic could sense a conflict inside the figure "You can keep your life today, but do not dismiss my warning, nor forget that I still hold the bat hostage." Sonic seethed at the reminder

"Due to your stupidity, I want to see the real emeralds in three days time." Maasawd tightened the demand "Try to pull a stunt on me again, and her life is forfeit." with those words; his body bled away into a mist and disappeared.

Sonic didn't even try to stop him. He was still too muddled up with his new concerns. Overhead, the sky looked so sickly and distorted, but was it really due to his presence? It made the distressed hero's worries mount again, just when he had almost settled down.

Scraping up some shards of the broken emeralds, Sonic prepared himself for another long talk with Tails and Amethyst. All he could think about, despite the deep trouble _he_ was in, was their safety.

"By working together am I…putting them in danger?" he wondered sadly.

-l-

End of Chapter Seventeen

-l-

Update a day after my birthday! (Coincidentally, the chapter is the same as my birth-date). This was tough corner to turn, but if it worked out, I'm pleased! This one is a hard pill to swallow, so I understand if some of you want/need clarification (drop me a pm).

**DanceDream:** Although uncommon, I've always seen Sonic as the listening type (I imagine he had to do this a lot with _his_ Tails). Sure, he's "like the wind", but that doesn't mean he never stops to lend a helping ear. I don't know, I think complexity should be expected in some relationships (in T and A's case, it's a classic miscommunication), but yeah Tails and Ame have a few issues. Ah but as you said, Sonic is always here in case things go far south! You almost have all the whispering down, but here's a clue: There is more than one name (Sonic) mentioned in the whisper. You're right, Shadow and Maria have depth, and I hope to give it to them (if only a little) in this story. P.S. Ahh…You flatter me! I simply take a good guess as to where my story is going to go, and work around it! It's rather like building something while having the end result in mind. Thank you again for the great compliment :D.

**Ghostkid33:** The voice isn't present here, but, as you might guess, it will be getting involved very soon. P.S. Sometimes, to be a good counselor, all you have to do is listen. I get the feeling that while Sonic may be a fast-paced kind of guy, he still can "slow down" when his buddies need a friendly ear. This chap may be bizarre, but it moves the plot forward.

**Serenity:** Thanks! I'm glad it pleased you! :) What can I say? Sonic is an all-round a swell fellow that cares about his friends (I, frankly, always thought of Sonic as a good listener).

**Infamousplot:** Yup, Amethyst needed some screen-time (or the equivalent thereof XD), especially so she and Tails can have more to work with later! It's a bit rough for those two right now, but as Tails would say in SADX "All's well that ends well, right?".

**KoTwz10z:** No worries man, or ma'am? I'm just glad you liked it! This chap may be a little left of center, but it should provide sufficient momentum (for story progress that is). I'm also pleased to hear you like this story so much (gives me a warm fuzzy, it does) :D ! P.S. My nephew is the same way. He hides and even deletes my stuff on occasion (this happened to several storys/chapters before), so I totally hear you there.

**Kindra Mckleen:** If you think you could, then you probably did! XD The question is, are the speaking emeralds on Sonic's side? Or are they (insert dramatic sound effect here) going to be his UNDOING? Mwahahaha! Haha! Just kidding, hope you liked the chapter!

**Sierra Zanimalini14:** Not much has been revealed, but this should provide some crucial hints to _him_. P.S. I'm hoping everyone will catch my not-so subtle clues!

**jakeroo123: **Neutral eh? Well that's better than dislike! I haven't the slightest clue what you'll think of this chapter, so please let me know.

**TehGoatGoesBahh:** I was hoping that would be noticed! Good guess! Glad to have another person that enjoys this work! Like everyone else, I'll be speaking to you through these reviewer notes! Welcome aboard!

Until next time!


	18. A Nightmare's Forecast

PoC: This story is back in my capable hands! Thanks to a certain albino hedgehog.

Silver: Hey no prob!

Metal: Isn't today my turn to comment?

PoC: Can I trust Silver to release you?

Metal: :(

PoC: I thought not.

Metal: I hate you so much.

PoC: Ahem. You should share some of that hate with Sonic. He's far too nice for his own good. XD

Metal: QUOTE THEIF! Copyright infringement! FanFiction, erase this user at once!

Silver: Allow me. **PenFullofChaos819 owns neither Sonic nor the random KH quote. **Eat that toolbox.

Metal: I hope that grip of yours is tight, for your sake.

PoC: Chapter start!

**-l-**

**A Nightmare's Forecast**

**-l-**

"How is she?" a magenta hedgehog asked her wearied spouse.

"It's no use." the pure-white father replied "I can't get her to talk to me, ever since that broadcast. I should've never let her see it." he sighed and resigned to his easy-chair.

"Dear, it wasn't your fault." she comforted "For the last few days, Amy has been completely beside herself." folding her hands nervously she added "To be honest, I'm a little worried too."

"In this situation, who wouldn't be?" her husband said "Really though, I can hardly be bothered with unusual weather when my daughter is too afraid to speak to us."

Somber but in agreement, both troubled parents pondered what to do for their only child. Amy's mother had watched as her normally energetic daughter's behavior gradually deteriorated into seclusion. The two were unprepared for such a drastic change. Never before had Amy avoided them like this.

Consequently, this left Amy saddled with a heavy burden. Her fear of being misunderstood or disbelieved made her feel very much alone. Painful as it was, her concerns were not unfounded.

It wasn't every day that a child sees visions of the future.

Inside her room, Amy dug her face into her pillow, as if trying to rub out the dreadful images. Having long considered her 'power' of fortunetelling nothing more than wishful thinking, the young girl wasn't prepared to make a real prediction. Now each day was like living her nightmares out.

"Amy dear? Please open the door." she often heard her father say.

But all his pleas only caused her to block his voice out in any way she could. It was scary enough having to see the future, but being forced to talk about it was a whole other issue. She couldn't bear to describe what she'd seen, only to be 'patted on the head' and sent back to bed.

"They won't listen…" she sobbed softly "And even if they did, they can't _do_ anything about it." gazing through the thin squares of window-glass, Amy's mind wandered "Nobody's been answering their phones either. Not Cream, not Miss Rouge, not even Miss Amethyst."

As she searched her contacts for someone else to call, the pink hedgehog trotted over to her mirror. The last few nights had left her with slightly darkened lines under her tired eyes. Looking back at her phone she stumbled on her so-titled 'forbidden contact'. It was the big no-no number she was never to call, unless she was in dire need.

Thinking about it in all seriousness, Amy mused "I guess my need is pretty _dire_, whatever that means…" her thumb played with the 'send' button tentatively "I really need someone to listen to me, but what if he doesn't?"

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the button down firmly. Amy felt her confidence almost wane, but remained strong so as to see her choice through.

Upon passing the first ring, Amy quietly wished to herself "Please be safe…Sonikku."

L

*With Sonic*

L  
Running fast, faster than the wind itself, Sonic put was putting all his muscle and mind into escaping the complex. The tide-like clouds served as a daunting reminder of Massawd's warning. Not surprisingly, the reminder made Sonic fret for the poor people still trapped in sleep. He didn't dare spend another second under that obscured sky, for fear of worsening matters. It hurt to turn and run from people in blatant danger, especially when he was the true reason for the said danger.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he pondered.

It was a deadly question with precious few good answers. Not staying in one place was not a serious problem, as he could handle an on the move lifestyle. However, he knew that in order to obtain the last two emeralds, he would have to remain in one place for a set time. The same truth applied to sleeping and eating. What if it, just like Maasawd said, didn't matter? Perhaps he would keep bringing trouble no matter where he was.

"This really…sucks." he summed it up bluntly "I really thought getting Rouge captured was my worst mistake. Now, it seems like just being _alive_ is a mistake." this thinking made his preexisting feelings of isolation mount higher.

In secret, this bothered him as much as the real danger. He had just found a place of general acceptance, and now it seemed like he was back to square one. Once again, he was lost in a strange world that didn't have a place for him.

"Sonic?" his earpiece called out "Sonic, do you read me?"

Hearing that voice gave the hero enough serenity to answer "I read you, buddy."

A sigh of relief could be heard followed by a throat clearing "Well uhh…Amethyst was getting worried so I just thought I'd call…" a small laugh could be heard in the background as the speaker continued "Anyway, we're currently headed for Marina village which is…east of your position."

Sonic didn't want to head for another populated area, but he had to let Tails know what was going on "Okay, I'm heading there now. I'll call you guys when I'm close."

"…What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked suddenly, much to Sonic's chagrin.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" the hero was unsure how the fox knew something was bothering him.

"I get the feeling you have something to tell me." Tails hit the bulls-eye without even trying "But I assume it can't be discussed at distance, can it?"

Little could be done to hide the truth now, so Sonic said "No…it can't."

A few tense seconds of silence prevailed until the vulpine finally said "Then I can wait. For now, just make it over here safely."

Though not visible to Tails, Sonic was eased enough to smile at his words "Thanks bud, I will."

"We'll be waiting. Until then, take care." the vulpine concluded and hung up.

Sonic scoped out his newest destination with a more relaxed conscience. He had to get his directional bearings, but quickly found where to go. Granted, he hadn't forgotten the crisis at hand, however, he was able to move ahead without his former stress.

"I hadn't thought about it before but…" he spoke aloud "I know why I never had to worry about myself. I always had friends that did the worrying for me." he his speed seemed to increase as his mood improved "I honestly hadn't realized how much I needed them, until I came here."

With his determination almost back to 'Sonic' levels, he knew it wouldn't be long now. The only thing that caused his mind to stray was the now-ticking clock that represented Rouge's life. Three days was strict for people who had no plan, and now no place to operate from. Rattling as it was, Sonic knew it was premature to be panicking about that yet.

"Focus on what's ahead of you Sonic." he told himself "Sweating the details isn't going to make this any smoother for her or us."

Telling himself this merely kept his priorities straight. He knew he couldn't help wondering how she was doing right now.

L

*Underground Prison*

L

It had been short while since he had last set foot in this musty place. He couldn't lie, Maasawd hadn't missed it. In fact, he would've remained outdoors had he not remembered that he had a 'guest' to tend to.

The corridors of rotting cells raised questions in the dark figure's mind. Such as, what had this place been used for in times past? The structure as whole seemed ancient, yet modern at the same time. It went without saying that the corrupt halls fit his hired muscle, who had incidentally been the one to show Maasawd its location. Having sent the blood-lustful echidna out on a scouting mission, the figure knew he would be left in peace. The fact was he really didn't need the extra help; it was simply a way to remove the battle-crazed fool until his off-base task was finished.

"I cannot leave that fiend with the girl when I'm not present." he thought "Although, I'm sure the fake and the fox would come even for corpse, if properly baited."

Sliding a cell door open, Maasawd scanned the entire space. To his surprise, the cell was empty.

"What sort of nonsense is this?" he gave the room a more thorough search to catch sight of an open vent cover.

"I should've known." he grumbled, sounding more exasperated than concerned. Leaving the room casually, he walked an unhurried pace in the direction of some frustrated grunting. Deciding on a more…imposing entrance, Maasawd allowed his body to melt away into a dark mist.

Meanwhile, a certain bat was busily trying to find a weakness in the rather aged looking bars. To her disappointment, the archaic prison was well-crafted, and relatively void of flaws.

"Great, just great!" she fumed "Crawl out of one hole, and into another!" she savagely kicked the bars one last time in frustration.

"Such brutish outbursts don't become a lady of class." a chilling voice filled the tight cell. Rouge gaped in horror as the hazy figure of Maasawd materialized in front of her.

"I can't say I blame you for your vain attempts to flee." he said coldly "But you should be able to comprehend your position by now."

Showing her fangs, Rouge readied herself for a fight "If you think I'm going to go back quietly, you've got another think coming!" she shouted whilst twisting her body in a unique pattern.

"Regrettable." was Maasawd's toneless reply. The drilling action of the kick was difficult to evade, even for him. As much credit as he gave her for trying, Maasawd laid a heavy punch down on her abdomen, knocking her out almost instantly. Checking her collapsed form, the figure verified that he hadn't killed her. Afterwards, he slung her over his shoulder.

As he carried her back to his cell, Maasawd wondered why he hadn't taken her life. Far stranger than that was his feeling of regret over having harmed her. Recalling the people he had placed in a slumber, he knew would've killed any one of _them_ without the merest shred of guilt. Somehow, he couldn't say he felt the same for this prisoner.

Maasawd arrived and placed her back in her original cell. Grabbing the vent cover, he used his powers to seal it back on tightly. Staring back at the pained captive, Maasawd stepped up and knelt down beside her.

"Forgive me." he whispered, while placing a hand on her injury. A faint glow later and her face no longer appeared twisted with agony. Inclined to not waste any more time, Maasawd left faster than he came.

Jarred awake by the slam of the metal lock, Rouge checked her surroundings. She quickly saw her only escape route had been, or at least appeared to be, welded along the edges. Hugging her knees close, she knew she had blown her best chance of a breakout.

"I suppose I wouldn't have gotten far anyway." she tried to reassure herself "That guy is something out of this world."

Leaning back, the bat's attention was drawn to a faint warmth on her stomach. Placing her own hand on the spot, she expected it to writhe in pain. Amazingly, the area felt much better than the rest of her body.

"Come to think of it." she wondered silently "That hit should've left me out for an hour or so at least." getting a more superficial look, Rouge failed to see even minor bruising "Did he…heal me somehow?"

Stunned as she was, the answers lay within her perplexing captor. Rouge had noticed the man, or whatever he was, seemed to be a dualistic fellow. Maasawd seemed ruthless on one hand, then caring on the other. This thinking led Rouge to an interesting conclusion.

"Hmm…I wonder." she plotted sneakily "Does this guy have a thing for me?" collecting her memories, the figure's recent contradictory actions seemed to lend the idea credence.

"Maybe…that little outing wasn't a waste after all!" she congratulated her half-success "If can play my cards right, I just might be able to get on this guy's good side." it slightly sickened her to flirt with a criminal, but she had no other options at this point.

"I have to do what I can to get out, but who says I can't have a little fun along the way?" she giggled playfully.

But deep down she was actually very afraid, afraid that if she didn't escape, something terrible was going to happen.

-l-

End of Chapter Eighteen

-l-

Excuse the excessive view-shifting in this chap. I had a lot to cover to avoid any further side-track chapters. A little off topic, thanks for all the B-day well wishes! :D

**DanceDream: **Hmm…indeed. The "Genesis" series does have a lot of similarities now that I think about it! I see the clouds as creepy distortions rather than a real-world phenomenon (although, as seen in this chap, it can be mistaken for one). Maasawd is confusing, but he always has his reasons. Next chapter offers some hints as to why Tails was targeted. True enough, Sonic has yet to see all of what Maasawd has to offer (but hey, the cobalt hero is good at improvising XD). Yup now the clock is ticking, and Sonic's got the pressure on! Still, working fast is his forte. XD Perfect title drop! Actually, it well surmises what I was thinking when I wrote that last chap! :D Yup the pre-title madness is good fun to write (especially because there's no pressure), so I happy you like them. Oh and I love long reviews! On that I say, the more the merrier (and they make for a merry read indeed)! P.S. I pray your fic is going well!

**Ghostkid33:** Huh, you know, I didn't even think of that when I wrote it! XD I actually received the idea of dimensional break-down from a totally unrelated game (with a completely different plot and reason for that matter). You're right about him playing an important role there (in a way, it's his most important role), but as the title says, there's a "reason he's here" (thank DanceDream for that one). P.S. In case you're curious, I pictured the distortion in Wild Arms 2 when I wrote about the clouds last chap (talk about random XD).

**Serenity:** I love writing about Sonic's "big brother" nature (even though he's not the big brother anymore XD)! And Maasawd…well secrets can't keep forever!

**Infamousplot: **Good to hear! I had a little trouble deciding whether to avoid referencing the "vanishing" or not. I'm now glad I put it in! At least it gives me a further connection to build on :). I was worried I'd have nothing to say, but it worked out in the nick of time! Regardless, I'm always pleased to have your comments! :D

**KoTwz10z:** I don't want to drag the talk out this time (after all, Sonic's got time limit now), but I'll be sure to make nice and conflicting for our hero (nothing defines a hero like his trials). Glad you enjoyed the fight scene! That last trick Sonic pulled on Maasawd was something he probably picked up when he helped Tails on the mountain (or so my fevered brain would like to think XD). P.S. Ah I kind of figured as much, but I hate when I guess male and the person turns out to be female DX. No offence I hope? XD

**Kindra Mckleen:** Well, hint numero uno, it's not his speed! XD Yeah, it's hard not to love those subtle Amethyst funnies (she's full of them :) )! P.S. Hmm… Connection? Well…I'll leave that up to you! *evil laughter*

**Sierra Zanimalini14:** Good, although I've been kind of hoping people will start to pick up on my hints (the red eye for example). I love a good fight scene, but that was more of a tussle than a serious dual (gotta save the best for last XD). I'm glad it had your approval! P.S. Looking forward to your update!

**TehGoatGoesBahh:** Dimensional threat that could feasibly swallow an entire world? Sounds right up Sonic's alley! XD Yup Sonic's once again got his hands full, but hey at least the blue blur has good friends to back him up this time! Thanks for the belated well wishes! XD

Until next time!


	19. Confession of Fear

PoC:** ChaosownsSonicdoesn'tmyPen.** *powers down machine* "Chaos owns Sonic doesn't my Pen?" Ah…Stupid "Disclaim-on-the-go".

Silver: I didn't know they made something like that.

PoC: I had to cut a few corners to save time, okay? Anyway, did you get a chance to preview this chap?

Silver: I sure did, and I've only got one thing to say…

PoC: Okay shoot.

Silver: …

PoC: Silv? Go ahead.

Silver: …

PoC: Dude, what's the holdup?

Silver: Ib…

PoC: Wait a sec, Silver…

Silver: …lis

PoC: Don't even…

Silver: IbLIS-!

PoC: STOP!

Silver: TRIIIIIIIIGGER!

PoC: *ears bleeding* Grr…You just couldn't help yourself, could you?

**-l-**

**Confession of Fear**

**-l-**

A cold steel hanger in the middle of nowhere wasn't the ideal place to rest sore legs. Nevertheless, it did feel good to close the curtain on a very successful hunt.

Having swung herself out of the Eggmobile, Maria yawned and stretched out. Once her sleepy eyes focused, she could vividly see a number of dirt stains lining her favorite blue dress.

Wiping them off the best she could, the blond prodigy pouted "Note to self: Find some casual clothes for the next outdoor expedition."

It went without saying that a shower was in order. Gathering up what little cargo they had, Maria started to head for her room. It struck her about three steps in that she had better tell her cousin where she was going. He had a strange habit of fretting anytime she was out longer than ten minutes, without his consent.

"I definitely don't want him barging in to my room." she shuddered slightly at the thought.

Maria circled the outer edging of the Eggmobile to find her eccentric cousin. Her ears picked up the faint sound of, what she thought to be, a gurgling of sorts. The closer she came the more the noise sounded like grumbling, muttering, or perhaps whispering. Confused as to who he would be talking to, Maria stuck her head around the side of his ship. The red-bearded man was indeed talking, but not into a radio or device. He was rather carrying on a heated debate with…well himself.

Out of concern for his well-being, Maria moved to interrupt "Julian? Are you feeling okay?"

The doctor didn't startle like she was expecting. His breathing changed a bit, but that was the most she could get out of him.

"I'm going to my room for a while." she said, waiting for a response. Having gotten none she proceeded to say "Just letting you know." but still he said nothing.

Maria shrugged. She had told him, so she couldn't get in trouble this time. Walking off with a bag in hand, Maria was now excited to get back to her big plans.

"Like taking a shower and crashing in bed!" she said cheerfully opening her door.

Grabbing a towel and some extra clothes, she noticed a critical piece missing "Now where did I put my casual stuff?" she mused while tossing several articles of clothing every which way. She went through three drawers full of fancier clothes than ones she'd ruined.

"I know I have _some_ casual clothes! I hope…" exasperated, she slid the last drawer open. Looking inside was a mixed blessing, as it did contain some informal attire, but it also had a few painful memories as well.

Trying to keep her eyes off the two gold rings and cell phone, Maria gathered up the clothes in a flash. She was very close to slamming the 'memory' drawer shut, so as to keep the past where it beloged.

After a minute had passed, she knew it was useless. It was over the second she saw those familiar rings. Picking one up, she cradled the lonely object in her petite hands. They had, not long ago, had an owner, and a strong one at that. She used to think he was invincible and small wonder why; he was the greatest scientific achievement of her beloved grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. It was his experiment that had saved her life all those years ago.

But the experiment hadn't just saved her life; it had also given her a friend. Her isolation left her fearful of the world she so badly missed. But thanks to her dark guardian and her kind, but rather odd, cousin, Maria was able to enjoy the life she'd been robbed of.

"His existence gave me an ageless body as well." Maria said, looking at her palm "And I was alright with that, until he vanished without a trace."

A few stray tears strained the untarnished rings as the memories kept flowing "What'll I do once Julian is gone? Will I be alone again? Can't I at least die like a normal person before that?" she knew how angry he would be if he saw her wishing for death. It was his positive outlook on life that made her extended longevity bearable.

Sitting down, Maria curled up with the ring still clasped in her hands.

"Shadow…" she whispered "What happened to you?"

Her sad moment was broken by a sudden noise. Although it was not a noise anyone would normally have any fear of, Maria did. And for good reason too, for she knew she'd left her phone inside the ship, so she have it for the next trip. The fact that another phone was ringing was not nearly as off-putting as the tune it played.

"T-That can't be." Maria thought "I deactivated his phone a week after he went missing!"

Creeping up to the open dresser, Maria had grabbed a hairbrush for 'defense'. It was clear that movies had done her no favors when it came to situations like this. Suspecting paranormal activity, the blond girl used the brush to tap the phone as it rang. When nothing happened, she took a big gulp and reached for it. Of course, Shadow had been too cheap to get a 'real' cell phone, so it only displayed the number. Not able to recognize it, she debated just letting it ring.

"Doesn't the girl always get killed when she answers the phone?" she wondered "Or does it make the evil person mad when she doesn't?"

Coming to a decision, Maria drew in what little courage she had left and answered it.

Whoever it was, they didn't seem very eager to talk. The two remained quiet for an unspecified time, until Maria had enough guts to say "Hello? Who is this?"

"M-Maria?" the voice asked in return, revealing their identity in the process.

She set aside her fears, but now was filled with questions "Amy? Is that really you?" Maria was too excited to wait for an answer "It IS you! How've you been? No wait, why did you call? And on Shadow's phone of all things."

"W-Well um…" Amy stalled, as if struggling to find something to say "I wasn't expecting, I-I mean I didn't mean to be rude, b-but I…"

Maria smacked her own forehead "Great job, you ditz." she chastised herself "The first call you get in weeks and you blow it by overloading a ten-year-old with questions!"

Once she stopped her self-criticism, Maria tried again "Sorry Amy, I didn't mean to jump all over you like that."

"No it's okay. I shouldn't have called anyway…" Amy replied, sounding very dejected.

Upset that the conversation was ending so fast, Maria tried a desperate save "Amy? Hold on a second, please." she knew she hadn't been hung up on, so she continued "Um…S-Shadow isn't here right now, but…" Maria had to swallow a lump in her before finishing "I'd be glad help if you'd like."

Maria let her offer set in while straining to not speak. It was so nice to see Sonic and Tails the other day, even if under some turbulent circumstances, that she was left a little lonely since it ended.

At last she heard Amy say "Promise not to make fun of me?"

The question was baffling to a girl like Maria. Why would anyone make fun of someone when they ask for help? Naïve as this may've been, this has always been her logic, so she answered kindly "I would never, ever make fun of you Amy. Please, tell me what's wrong.

"…O-Okay. Um, it all started with this really weird dream." Amy began.

Pressing the phone as close to her ear as possible, Maria waited for the rest of her story.

L

*Marina Village*

L

The little fishing village would've been a lovely spot to get some time-off. Naturally this meant the population was equally laid-back and easygoing. These elements made a certain pair of anxious foxes stick out like a pair of sore thumbs. The two had been saying very little to one another, mainly due to their mutual concern over Sonic's delayed arrival.

Tails had his gut instinct to thank for his insecurity. Sonic's words had given him a firm sense of dread, despite his actual words being completely calm.

His overly occupied thoughts had downside of course. While trying to discover what the cobalt hero was trying to hide, he hardly noticed how worried his other companion was. His ignorance was understandable from a rational standpoint, but no one could tell Tails how irrational emotions could be.

And that's exactly what he thought Amethyst was being: Irrational.

She showed some warranted concern over Sonic, but not half as much as she did over the yellow vulpine. This was silly to Tails, who just simply failed to grasp her reasoning.

"Tails, why don't we find someplace to rest." the vixen suggested "I'm sure he'll be fine. Worrying isn't going to make him arrive sooner."

With arms crossed and a cold glare, Tails kept his eyes peeled for his otherworldly friend "We're not moving until he gets here. In fact, I half-think one of us should go look for him."

"You know I left my com-unit back at my apartment, Tails." she reminded "It wouldn't make sense to get both of you guys lost. Besides, why don't you try calling him? Doesn't he have his device still on?"

"No he doesn't." Tails said irately "And that's what worries me the most. Why on earth would he turn it off? It makes no sense at all."

Standing in his line of sight, Amethyst tried to get his attention "And wandering off with no direction does? Geez and you say I'm being silly!"

Ticked by her constant interruptions Tails said "First of all, how would I get lost? I'm the one that led us here for crying out loud! Secondly, why are you so intent on keeping me here? It's not like I'm the one that might be in trouble."

Tails passed on her left side only to have her get in front of him again "In that case, I say we wait a little while longer, and then go look for him together."

Tails' shut his eyes and shook his head "No, you'll stay right here where it's safe. I can't have you tagging along with me."

Amethyst got right up in the vulpine's face and countered "Oh I'd be 'getting in your way' is that it? Why don't you just say what you mean?"

Tails smacked his own face at her misunderstanding "That's not what I mean and you know it. Can you please stop twisting every word I say?"

While the two carried on, neither paid any attention to the person in the shadows. This spiny person in question was listening and scowling at the troubled pair. Sickened by how long it had gone on, the person stepped into plain sight with a threatening frown.

Both foxes shut up immediately at the sight of the very hedgehog they'd been waiting for. While the two wanted to speak, his uncommonly dark expression stunned them to silence.

"Okay if I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times: I'm no expert on 'relationships'. Even so, do you guys always go at each other's throats like this?" Tails' head sunk slightly and Amethyst turned away "I'm flattered that you two were worried about me, but come off it! You two are supposed to be closer than just friends! Is that how you talk to someone you like? Heck, I don't think I'm that rude to my enemies!"

Sonic tapped his foot at the shamed foxes "Well, I guess you'll have to put your spat on hold because our problems just got worse; a lot worse."

Tails, though red in the face, brought his head up first "Fill us in."

Amethyst finally had the courage to speak next "I've…talked to a friend who lives around here. He said we can use his house while he's away on a fishing trip. We can talk there if you'd rather."

Sonic gave the idea a quick ounce of consideration "Hm… Alright, but make it fast. The last thing we have going for us right now is time."

As the three headed off to the temporary residence, Tails stole a few glances at the now-depressed vixen and the frustrated hedgehog.

"I've been a real thorn in everybody's side lately." he internally kicked himself "I've been cocky and cold-hearted to both of them. And just when I start to treat Sonic better, I end up dragging Amethyst through the mire." he sighed in defeat, feeling his steps get heavier by the second.

"This Sonic is a much better hero than I'll ever be." he concluded.

L

*An hour later*

L

"So that's how it is." Sonic admitted everything, leaving no detail out "I'm a huge liability, and we can't use the fake emeralds to get Rouge back. Not to mention the three day time limit."

Amethyst, worried about the blue hero's confidence, made sure to say "Don't blame yourself; you can't help being from another world. It just means that we'll have to work twice as fast to get the emeralds."

"Don't worry, I'm way past hesitating." the hedgehog said with surety "But we don't know for sure if the emeralds are the solution to all our problems. If Maasawd gets his hands on all seven gems, I think we can kiss this place goodbye. On the other hand, if we keep them, he'll kill Rouge for sure."

"I'm sure one of us can come up with a plan." Amethyst looked over at Tails with hopefulness.

The vulpine, fearful of leading them astray, wasn't thinking clearly enough to give them a good reply "The target remains the same. We need to get a hold of those last Chaos Emeralds and contact Robotnik for his two." noticing the two pairs of desperate eyes on him, he included "I'll…need some more time to think about Rouge's rescue…sorry."

Sonic could feel the absence of strength behind his words. It was normal for _his_ Tails to crack under pressure, but this one, up until now, seemed impervious.

Secretly wishing he hadn't come down so hard on him earlier, Sonic said "That's fine bud. I know we're asking a lot out of you, but I don't think we can get out of this without your help. Still, take your time, and I know you can make it work out."

Amethyst stood up and said "I've already uploaded the coordinates of the last two emeralds, so we should get what we can from this village, and head out right away."

Sonic agreed whole-heartedly, for no one could be sure what Maasawd meant by 'three days'. Getting his pack together, Sonic offered to gather up supplies for the road, while Tails worked on getting their technical gear ready. Amethyst decided to inform her friend of their short stay and prepare a different housekeeper in their place.

While Tails mindlessly performed his task, he was still trying to get the cloud over his head to leave. The mental block left his normally genius thinking slow, and closed off to new ideas. Knowing his latest decision would be the most vital, didn't solidify his currently shaky courage.

"I always fail when it really counts." he held his head in pain "What if I can't save Rouge, just like I couldn't save the other Sonic? How could I ever atone for that?"

Seeing Amethyst in the corner of his eye, Tails made himself a promise "When the time comes, I'll gladly trade my life for theirs. At least then, I can finally face Sonic and Shadow."

-l-

End of Chapter Nineteen

-l-

Sorry, writer's block hit me halfway through this chapter. I was going to have more revealed about Maasawd's thing against Tails, but then decided to add a little more Maria instead. Sorry for the second dang late-night update! And I also apologize for any errors made in my midnight stupor. Gah! I'm going to be apologizing 'til it's written on my gravestone (no Halloween pun intended)! That reminds me…HAPPY, belated, HALLOWEEN! XD

**DanceDream: **Thank you XXXD! Yup Silver's keeping him in check (for now that is XD). Yeah, I wanted Amy to be an energetic, but lovable kid. Sonic had gotten stronger since he came to this world, I wanted to show his growing conviction (trust me; he's going to need it). One thing: Thank…you…so…MUCH! I wanted Tails to be 'different' but still the Sonic-knowing (last chapter) slightly unsure of himself (this chapter) guy we all love! Beautiful, huh? Aw…thanks, I was hoping someone would like that :). Maasawd is a strong, but divided fellow. He seems to be following two conflicting agendas, wouldn't you say? XD P.S. I know you can do it! Take your time, and keep me informed! As for the prayer? No problem. I'll keep doing so until you're finished.

**Ghostkid33: **You noticed? Sweet! I thought that detail would be kinda swept aside when I threw it in! Poor kid's doing the best she can, and that's why I gave her a good listener like Maria (since Sonic's got his hands full XD). Maasawd is in turmoil, needless to say. As stated by the said character, he may not fully understand why he does what does. XD Rouge is a tough nut to crack. No villain's going to take her down easily. But, like you said, whether it's this world or the other, Rouge doesn't change that much!

**Serenity:** No doubt about it! This chap shows though, Sonic'll need his new friends if he hopes to save her! Sad for Amy indeed, but at least she's got a good friend to talk to now :)

**Infamousplot:** Thanks so much! I should've added Amy back in a little sooner, but I had too many characters to work with (and now the count has risen again)! No revelation on what she saw…yet. But I can't very well leave it out of the next chapter, can I? I'm glad you liked that line, it really was rather nice to finally describe him the way I truly see him. And of course you can use it! Actually, I'm quite flattered that you liked it that much! :D P.S. I did the visuals right? Heck YEAH! I really busted butt on those so I'm glad you said something (a compliment from you on 'visual' writing = instant win for me XD)!

**KoTwz10z:** I won't tell, but you're free to take a guess (and a low risk-one at that). Tails is awesome because no matter what world he's in, he'll always be his heroic self (I've always considered the little guy a hero). Poor Amy indeed. Sadly, you guesses are not far off (in regards to her visions). I should have you know though, character death isn't normally my thing (this time is no exception). I'm glad you thoroughly enjoy my work (it makes it all the more worth it)! I believe I said something to that effect earlier, but I have limited ways to descried how much I appreciate your support :)

**Kindra Mckleen:** I'm happy to know that detail counts for something :). I had hoped her old-fashioned ability would be a nice touch for such a…unique story (good or a bad thing? I'll let you be the judge XD). Yup, yup, you know Rouge. She wouldn't hesitate to use her, ahem, 'charms' on a man. Still, with a guy like Maasawd, who knows? Reviewers: "We don't know, but the Pen knows!" (pardon my old fashioned reference).

**Sierra Zanimalini14:** Forgive me a repetitive "thank-you", but…well…thank you! XD Those skits may count as a sort of one-shot/drabbles if I were to compile them! Anyways, your support is much appreciated (as is your story [no flattery intended]).

**TehGoatGoesBahh: **Maasawd is fun to write because of his internal conflict! He's got a crazy future ahead of him. As for Sonic? Thank you! I love it when I write something and it just…clicks (like it was meant to be or something XD). Sad that Amy was trying to call Shadow :,( . But hey, at least she gets to talk to Maria!

Until next time!


	20. Time to Reflect

PoC: Back with a vengeance! *Replaces bloody tissue with a clean one*

Metal: **PenFullofChaos819 hasn't paid me for that box of Kleenex.**

PoC: Hardy har har, Met. Now get on with it!

Metal: Oh? Very well then: **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't own his own clothes either. All of his are borrowed I tell you!**

PoC: Yeah genius, I have my own car and place, but I can't afford clothes riiiight. Who would I borrow from anyway?

Metal: Judging by your fashion choice, I'd say Silver.

PoC: …You sir, are an a**.

Silver: HEY! What's wrong with my awesome clothes? You're all just jealous, that's what!

PoC: Uh…

Metal: Um…

Silver: WHAT? How can you deny how cool I look?

PoC and Metal: No comment.

**-l-**

**Time to Reflect**

**-l-**

She couldn't laugh, but nor could she gasp. Overall, it was too unremarkable to justify any extreme reaction. The dream's description matched any number of miscellaneous ones Maria herself had dreamt in the past. Still, knowing how much it was scaring Amy, she figured it wouldn't that easy to dispel the problem.

"So what do you think?" Amy came right out with tough question.

Maria, trying hard to not sound rude or condescending, replied "Well the dream is weird, but it doesn't seem _that_ frightening." worried she had said the wrong thing, Maria clammed up before finishing.

Lucky for her, Amy didn't seem to take offense "The part I told isn't the really scary part." she confessed "And even with the spookier parts, it didn't really bug me. At first, I just thought I'd eaten too much before bed or something. I wasn't really scared until the storm from my dream was shown on T.V."

That was a point Maria had to hand to her. Even she'd be pretty freaked out if her dreams, scary or not, started playing out right in front of her very eyes.

"After I saw it," Amy went on "It got me thinking: What if all the other stuff starts coming true too? The second part about the creepy guy with the mask, then the little white light in the big dark sky; what if that all comes true?"

"To be honest, I don't get the 'light in the sky' part." Maria admitted "Still the 'masked' part does get me unnerved for some reason." failing to recall all of the dream's details, she asked "Now who did you say you saw in that part?"

"I-I don't know who the first person was. All I know is they had big red eyes." she could hear Amy shudder before starting again "Then the face broke, like smashing a big mirror, and fell to pieces. Then I saw…I saw a picture of Sonikku and Tails standing next to the broken pieces."

"Right, I remember that part." Maria nodded to herself "Wasn't that it?"

"N-No, cuz the next part I didn't tell." Amy said shakily "I didn't understand the end well, but I think the broken face reformed again. B-But this time it looked like…l-like Sonikku…" Amy sucked in a tear-stopping breath "Then the face started shifting between looking like Sonikku and then like Mr. Tails, but something was wrong them! They both had those same scary eyes, and they looked so cruel and mean, an-and!" but her sentence was swallowed by audible sobbing.

Pausing to take in how that would feel to a little girl, heck how that would feel to her, Maria could easily see why she was so upset "Oh Amy…why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked the nervous hedgehog in a soothing voice.

"C-Cuz I was scared about that too! Scared that you wouldn't believe me, or maybe think I'm crazy…" she sniffled.

"No Amy, I don't think you're crazy and I do believe you." Maria assured with complete honesty "But if this really is about the future, don't you think someone needs to tell Sonic and Tails?"

"I tried calling them, but they won't answer!" Amy explained sorrowfully "I don't know what else I can do! I feel so worthless…"

"Don't you dare feel that way Amy!" Maria said firmly "You had the courage to tell me that chilling dream of yours, and tried to warn your friends about it. That's anything but useless!"

Amy sniffed a little on the other line and said "Thank you, Miss Maria."

"Oh! No no no. Just 'Maria' is fine!" she said somewhat flustered by the formal title.

"Okay…Maria. Hee-hee." Amy giggled mildly for the first time in their conversation "Um… Can you do me a favor though?" once Maria agreed she asked "Could you not tell Sonic and Tails about this? I wanted to tell them, but I don't think they'd really understand."

Maria didn't want to break trust with her, but she had to say something if it was a real premonition. Rouge came to mind, until Maria slapped herself for forgetting what kind of situation she was in. Wracking her head for another good choice, she suddenly recalled another girl "How about if I tell Amethyst instead? You trust her, right?" Maria was crossing her fingers because she herself didn't know much of anything about the said vixen.

"Really? You'd tell Miss Amethyst for me?" Maria was about to gulp until Amy cheered "Yay! Miss Amethyst is the best! She'll know what to do for sure!"

Grateful that it had all went well, Maria said "Then I'll tell her as soon as possible. Until then you just relax and try not to have anymore nightmares, okay?"

"'Kay! Thanks for listening to me Maria! You're just as nice as Shadow said!" Amy said in her regular chipper voice, but cut her thank-you short to ask "Maria? Are you okay?"

Now it was her turn to cry. Fortunately, Maria had a strong enough hold on her emotions to say "It's nothing Amy. I'm fine."

"Really? Hmm…okay. But if you're ever really sad, you can tell me about it." Amy offered politely.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm okay, really!" Maria strained to sound as upbeat as she could manage.

"If you say so…" the pink hedge-girl didn't really buy the act, but thought it was only nice to let it alone "I don't want to stop talking, I've got to go see my mom and dad. They've been really worried about me. Can I still talk to you later?" Amy was very hopeful.

"*sniff* Of course you can! Call me anytime." Maria listened as Amy said her last word of thanks and hung up. Although Amy's remark was going to cost her a box of tissue, Maria was pleased knowing she'd helped in a small way.

"To make the world a happier place." she said rubbing her eyes "That's what we dreamed of, right Shadow?"

L

*Outside Marina*

L

With their last targets confirmed and supplies packed, the stout-hearted group was taking their final steps towards rescuing their imperiled ally. Sonic took the front, acting as the scout for potential threats and necessary landmarks. Amethyst naturally made a good navigator thanks to her plethora of on-hand devices.

Although very much the brains of the team, Tails was stuck lugging most of the extra weight. In his current state of mind, this suited him just fine. His head hadn't unclogged itself of all the undue stress he was still carrying. Realistically, that was probably holding him down much more than the hefty load.

"I just can't find my focus." his thoughts grumbled "It's like all the problems I've been ignoring for the last few weeks are pouring into me all at once."

Even with all this pressure, Tails did his best to hide it from the others. The last thing he needed to do right now was slow the others down with his disparaging mood. Tails had, for years now, learned to suppress his emotions for efficiency purposes. In fact, until he lost his Sonic, he hadn't had a single breakdown since childhood.

"I took protecting him seriously." he mused about the not-so-distant past "But when I failed him, I wished I had been a better brother. Only now do I realize that shielding him wasn't enough." his attention turned towards the hills to see the older blue hedgehog smiling while still leading them onward.

"I kept forgetting how to have fun." the fox realized "In doing so, I wasted the best times I could've had with him." his eyes trailed over to Amethyst.

"With _them_." he corrected. These ideas continued to barrage him without ceasing. How much _had_ he missed out on life? And what could he do now to get it back?

These questions soon left him vulnerable to far darker topics; like the supposed deaths of his friends. Knowing he played a part in their downfall ate at him more than all his other troubles combined. Remembering his vow, Tails contemplated the possible future with a dreaded seriousness that didn't suit him at all. Now instead of trying to make up for lost time, he was back to thinking about how to end _his_ time honorably.

Something nobody present wanted for him.

A few paces ahead, Sonic was charging backwards at full steam. Though nowhere near freaking out, his face did say urgent with a capital 'U'. Stopping to catch his breath, the hedgehog waited for the vulpine pair to reach him.

"What's the word Sonic?" Amethyst asked outright.

"I'd say 'complicated' fits pretty well!" the blue hero panted "We're pretty close to the marsh you were talking about, but I spied something else headed in the same direction."

"Robotnik and Maria?" Tails guessed.

"Maybe Maasawd or Knuckles?" Amethyst took a shot.

"Nope, but it's a ship. At least I _think_ it's a ship." he said, much to the group's confusion "To be honest, I've never seen anything like it in my whole life." Sonic confessed and rubbed his chin "Now that I think about it, how is that thing even airborne?"

"Let's have a look." the vixen suggested and the three climbed to the hilltop. However, they arrived a little too late to see the mystery ship a second time.

"Hmm…I KNOW I wasn't seeing things, but where did it go?" Sonic quizzed himself aloud. The others did seem a little suspect, in the end though, the decided to take the hero's word. Still, the ordeal had been a raw deal for Tails who had just hauled the heavy sack up the hill for nothing. To compensate for this, Sonic offered to switch positions, to which the weary fox gratefully agreed.

"I still think this world's going to have me wearing my shoes on my head, before this is all over." Sonic massaged his achy sinus. To be sure, this upside down world _had_ thrown him a few shocks and spooks that made him wonder,

But in all his adventuring days, he had never expected to see a _flying_ house.

L

*Underground Cell*

L

Frankly, it was amazing. Amazing how reflective captivity could make someone. Rouge was not one to dwell on, or even worry about things in the past. When you consider not having much to do but eat and sleep, it made sense that her habits had changed.

"Never thought it would take separation to make me miss the gang so." she rested her cheek on her palm "Right now I'd give anything to have those guys bust in and tell me I'm free."

Her funny way of passing time revolved around deciding who she missed most. The first one that came to mind was her main female camaraderie. It was difficult to get by without another girl to understand her the way Amethyst did. Despite her brainy nature, she was more extroverted that the bat agent ever was. She was also one of the precious few who knew Rouge was sensitive and old-fashioned about 'real' relationships.

"I really miss her spunk." she admitted "I love a girl who's not afraid to stand up to any man, but still gentle enough to be a woman."

Her next person to miss usually ended up being Tails. Though he could be gruff and even a little cold, she knew deep down he loved his friends more than life itself.

"You know, maybe that's his problem." Rouge thought "He's so busy being everyone's hero that he doesn't stop to smell the flowers. He thinks people need his strength, when all they _really_ need is his time."

The third was a toss-up. Amy was a sweet little girl that always talked a million miles-per-hour, which made her all the more adorable. Cream was a sweet, obedient girl that would no doubt grow up to be a well-spoken lady one day. Both made her wonder if having children was really that bad after all.

"I think the whole 'being a mother' jig would be a blast with great kids like that." she sighed happily.

The fourth and final group cumulated mixed feelings. There was Shadow who she missed, in some ways, the most of all. The main reason for this was his failure to come back to them, unlike Sonic. Shadow used to be a source of positive energy for her and his sister-like friend Maria. He would approach with that fearsome scowl, only to flip it over into a genuine smile, albeit somewhat small.

"He was like a gentle giant." Rouge reminisced "Powerful on the outside, but shy and caring on the inside. I think he was one of the best friends I ever had."

Rubbing away a stray tear along with some memories, her last friend came to mind. Sonic, the one she'd thought to be dead along with Shadow, had returned from the grave.

Sadly, he no longer seemed like himself.

He wasn't a lot larger, as mobians do stop growing at an early age, but he did act and sound different. For one thing he wasn't the young teen she remembered; he was an older, stronger version of himself.

"Even though his eyes were bloodshot when I met him." she recalled humorously "Then I ended up scaring him, twice!" she giggled at the now-fond memory.

This cheeriness faded quickly once she recalled their last exchange "Then he couldn't remember some…obvious things." she cringed "I got mad, left for my room, and then I never saw him again."

Over her depression by now, she did still regret her hasty reaction. Sonic clearly wasn't himself when she saw him and, for all she knew, could still be suffering from his amnesia. Even if he didn't have memory loss, she wanted the chance to apologize and possibly get to know this 'new' Sonic. He seemed so distressed when she left him. She could only hope that Tails had been there to help him where she could not.

"Eternal brothers, those two." Rouge rolled her eyes with a smile "I think the universe could split in half and those guys would still, somehow, be watching out for each other."

Her musings had to be stopped short, as the creaking of her heavy door told her to get ready.

"That's my cue! Hee-hee!" Rouge giggled mischievously "Let's see how that tough guy Maasawd handles this!"

As the cloaked person made his usual entrance, Rouge stood up to her full height and gave the shady figure a wink "Come to see me again so soon Maasawd honey?"

In his one visible red eye, one could see Maasawd's laughable look of surprise. While Rouge stepped slowly around the figure, his gaze trailed after her with puzzlement written on his concealed face.

"Creepy bat." he mumbled "What does she think she's doing?"

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty

-l-

To think I've come twenty chapters into this long tale. Well it's not over yet, but it's about over the middle mark (at least, I think so). This one is fairly short, but it'll have to do for now!

**DanceDream: **Just so you know, the tomato was not mine *dodges a tomato* see? XD Yup! In this world Gerald succeeded in saving her (but as you might've guessed, he's no longer alive :( ). Ahem, 'Julian' is _always_ a bit of a kook. ? What happened to Shadow? Remember Chaos Control? That's what (sorry if you were expecting something more in-depth :( ). The way I see it, Robotnik or Maria recovered Shadow's phone and rings from the accident, but never found his body. Thus, Maria wondered what happened to him (trying to not think of him as dead); hope that clears things up (as much as I ever do *evil laugh*)! Well this Tails (as shown in this chap) has lived a burden-heavy life. He feels it's his job to keep everyone safe. So much so that nothing else matters (even spending time with them). He actually hates arguing with Amethyst, but his stubbornness always seems to be landing him in hot water with her. I can understand if you don't like Tails now, but that's why he'll soon start to change (with Sonic and Ame's influence) into something better. I really wish I had room to add the rest of my comments, (that's why I love pm's) but since I don't, I'll keep the rest as short as possible! P.S. I went as (please don't laugh) as…well Link (from legend of Zelda). My nephew begged me to do it so…I did (but everyone thought I was a Santa elf with a sword XD). Really quick, the prototype is more confused than conflicted I guess. Maasawd is doing his thing on purpose as opposed to by accident (which is kind of the prototype's game so far XD). On that last, LAST note I should confess, I attend PVCC and am a Christian (I know I sometimes curse, but I am a follower). Whew! Sorry for the length, but what can I say? I had a lot to…well say! XD

**Ghostkid33:** Tails and Ame have metric ton of issues, but you know me, it's all part of the plan! Sonic's got the right of it; they should just chill and stop the whole 'getting in each other's face' trip they've been on. Yeah that's way I planned it (Amy's call plus Shadow's phone equals…Maria? XD)! Whether you are still studying for finals or not, good luck man (or ma'am)! P.S. I have to do that with everyone I wish well (to avoid offence). Calling you man or ma'am doesn't mean I don't have a good guess in mind! XD

**Serenity:** It's cool to change gears with a character like Maria! And yup, Sonic is still on the job (maybe he just found his calling)!

**Infamousplot: **Yeah I guess I made my favoring Tails a little obvious in this chap XD. Even so, I want everyone of the main group to have moment to themselves (I want to do the same with Amethyst soon). I hope you don't mind my short comment to you. I just figured space is getting a bit cluttered, and I like pm's anyway! The length is not proportionate to how much I value your opinion (but you know that already, right? :) ).

**KoTwz10z:** That was my intention (with subtle hints from the prior chap)! I wanted people to be unable to connect Amy with Maria until it happened (looks like it was a success)! Maria is great to have in and, personally, I like Amy like this better. I wish they would make her sweeter and more thoughtful in the games. Tails and Ame DO have the most complex relationship in town! But, that makes the romance less sappy and much stronger later (I normally dislike romance). No worries on the lateness (did I send you a pm too? If so, I might be repeating myself DX). Until next chap KoTwz10z!

**Kindra Mckleen:** Dr. Sonic? Heck yeah! I love it! Maybe I should write something regarding that title XD. Ya everything needs just a sprinkling of humor to take the edge off. I agree, Maria has some rough luck. Still, I'm here to make sure it all works out for her in the end! :)

**Sierra Zanimalini14:** I pm'ed you most of the good stuff, but hey it's never wrong to add another thank you! I hope you enjoy the finish up of Maria and Amy (don't worry, we'll see them again soon).

**TehGoatGoesBahh:** I don't know if I lost your review in the black-hole I call an inbox, or you just simply didn't review this time. Sorry if I just misplaced it (I really do appreciate your comments)! If you didn't review, that's cool too. But if you could, send me a pm about the last chapter (preferably what sucked about it). On the other hand, if you were just busy, sorry to hassle you (no pressure, seriously). I hope to see you next time nonetheless!

**Sparkling-nexis137: **As promised, you now a part of the family! XD I haven't too much to say, but I pray this latest chap has your seal of approval as well! I can't get over your kind review; it really was wonderful to read! As a grateful author I thank you once again for your time and consideration. It truly means a lot :)

**Super Shadix 520: **Welcome to the excessive author notes section! You have my thanks for reading and quote "loving" my fic! :D I hope Maasawd becomes a clearer character as time goes on! Your opinion, I will be eagerly waiting for on this current chap!

Until next time!


	21. Intermission

**-l-**

**Author's Note**

**-l-**

I'm sorry to say that I will be stopping this fic temporarily. I don't have the drive to finish this right now, and I need to make more time for other things. I would also like to use this hiatus to improve my writing skill. I admit to having many rough edges I cannot (and should not) tolerate. When I return, I hope to be a noticeably better writer; one that you people (reviews or not) deserve.

**DanceDream:** You've been one of my greatest supporters for both of my main fics. I'll really miss you and your song-comments!

**Ghostkid33:** You and Dance have been around since nearly (if not exactly) the start, and for that, I give you two special thanks. P.S. I always act silly when it comes to gender guessing XD.

**Serenity:** I'll try to continue your requested fic (even though it's not well polished), but I make no promises. Thank you for your support on both.

**Infamousplot:** This is tough for me, but I really need the break. Thanks for helping me come to this decision.

**KoTwz10z:** I'll be back, don't you worry. And with me, I'll bring a better version of "Blood of a Hero" You too have given some awesome support!

**Kindra Mckleen:** If I'm not mistaken, suspense got me your first review (I think it was about the big "talk" between Sonic and alternate Tails). Hopefully suspense will bring you back (I'm joking of course)! I really will miss your comments.

**Sierra Zanimalini14:** I thank you as well. P.S. Good luck with your story! I'll be your support whenever you decide it's time to update.

**TehGoatGoesBahh:** I haven't heard from you recently, but I'll still thank you too. You're the best for making me your first fave.

**Sparkling-nexis137: **I know you haven't been with me long, but I want to make this story even better than before. I have never received such excellent praise in a single review by anyone else. That makes you more than rock in my book.

**Super Shadix 520: **You just got here too. I hope the whole "put on hold" thing isn't too much of a turn-off for you. If it is, I understand. I'll say thank you regardless.

That's all for now. I won't be pissed if most of you don't come back when I do. I know it can be hard following along as it is. When I do come back, it'll be on a Tuesday, like I always have and always will. This is PoC saying:

Until next time.


	22. Invitation of Love

PoC: It has been waaaay too long for me! **PenFullofChaos819 owns none of the Sonic characters within!** Well after an annoyingly long wait, I'm finally back!

Metal: Idiot! Did you go and forget about me, the one who makes your success, however little that may be, possible? Well? DID YOU?

PoC: I uh…

Silver: Of course he didn't forget us! We're like one big family, right?

PoC: Huh? Family?

Metal: You make me sick…

Silver: And now, to celebrate our grand comeback, I think we should join in…

PoC: Not a chance! *Runs away*

Metal: No way! I forbid it! FORBID IT DAMMIT!

Silver: A big group hug! *Pulls PoC and Metal in*

PoC: Ugh! Silver, did you forget I have a story to write?

Silver: Aw come on. It's not like you guys are allergic to brotherly love, right?

Metal: No! I will resist! I WILL RESIST TO MY LAST BREATH!

PoC: The story…must go on!

**-l-**

**Invitation of Love**

**-l-**

After a long day of trudging through the rank alleys of the Underground's low-towns, it was finally time to head back. Stomping down the streets of poorly-paved roads only lit by very dim, near-shorting out, lights, Knuckles tried to keep his path clear. Despite having come to these desolate streets on a recruiting mission, the fierce echidna would be forced to leave empty handed. To those looking from the outside in, Knuckles would've appeared to be nothing more than a dissatisfied thug who'd failed to procure his next paycheck. Leastways this image would be expected for a criminal of Knuckles' caliber.

A gaze inside this hardened blood-hunter's head, however, would've told a different story. Somewhere deep in his ever greedy mind stirred harsh feelings of hate, disgust, and most shockingly, sadness. Personal feelings may've had no place in a rogue's life, but when the time came to put a lid on them, Knuckles had secretly failed to do so.

It was inevitable, he told himself. They were bound to go soft on him sooner or later, so no surprise that they bailed on him now. Cowards like that weren't welcome in the streets of the Underground, and that certainly qualifies them as no friends of his. Guys that back out on a job due to its 'dirty' nature were just begging to be bumped off by the more 'contemporary' crime lords. The echidna knew he couldn't hang with that crowd if he wanted his reputation to remain intact.

So then why was he getting the shivers all of the sudden? Why did the place where Vector struck him still sting? Massawd had hit him probably ten times harder, yet somehow it paled in comparison to this pain. Fixing his thoughts on the long road ahead, Knuckles refused to acknowledge the true source of his suffering; one that stemmed from a feeling almost as forbidden as love…

And that feeling could've been described no better than by another four letter word: Loss.

He'd lost something more than an assistant in his latest crime; he'd lost someone he'd nearly, on his most dire day, called friend. It seemed that sentiment was not shared by the chaotic threesome, as they had refused his invitation without second thought. But why had they? This mission wasn't very different from those they'd had in times past. In fact, this job was rather clean compared to some of the work they'd taken before.

What made this time different? What had changed since the good old times?

"You have…" a nagging, if not whining, voice echoed in the echidna's mind. It was her… It was that damn hag again, trying to worm her way back into this thoughts. She'd been trying to forge a connection with him in the recent past, but hadn't succeeded thanks the firm mental guard he'd conditioned to block her out.

"If I'm hearing her again…" the red killer pondered "Then that must mean I've been letting my meditations slip. I've been spending too much time worrying about those morons." seeking out a place of silence, the echidna knew he was going to be checking in a bit late, but he had to keep that annoying old coot out of his head.

"It's your lucky day Maasawd." Knuckles growled softly while settling down to a sitting position "You get the girl for a whole hour longer. Enjoy it while it lasts."

He then proceeded with the ritual. Level-headedness was not something he could afford to lose, for peace of mind was nearly all someone like Knuckles had left. No sense in having to suffer more than one loss in a row.

L

*Entrance to the Verdant Marsh*

L

Sloping into the ever-increasing greenery had been a relaxing experience, even for the heavily-burdened trio. Had it not been for the unexpected beauty of the environment, the group would've certainly not been in such high-spirits. The place was dotted with a few rare, but eye-catching types of flower with even more strikingly lush green bushes that acted as a sort of natural canvas. What little water they saw was remarkably clean and pristine, so much that you could smell and nearly taste the freshness of it. Such a place was undeserving of the word 'marsh'. Sadly, due to the presence of trees, the location had been geographically misnamed, and was more obviously a swamp, albeit a lovely one.

However, even in awe of this natural masterpiece, the heroes still remembered the far greater treasure that lay hidden within. Remembering the legendary gem sadly instilled a number of mixed emotions inside the determined group. To Sonic, it represented Rouge's safety, but also the success in Maasawd's twisted plan. To Tails, it symbolized, along with this entire quest, his failure to protect those who depended on him. And to Amethyst, it guaranteed the near-end of their journey, but not necessarily the safety of her best friend. All three knew intrinsically that this gem could either represent their greatest hope, or possibly their ultimate doom.

Regardless of these doubts, all three chose to hide them in their own way. Moving past the lanes of greenery, Tails kept his focus on finding the gemstone by acting as the group's point-man, or perhaps 'point-fox' in his case. Amethyst steadied her own thoughts by aiding her dearest friend with all the direction her scanner could provide.

Sonic meanwhile was, as the expression goes, 'off in his own world'. The sight he'd chanced upon before still stayed fresh in his mind. He wondered how it was possible to lose such a large ship/house/thing in this lightly forested place. To make matter more distressing, he'd been unable to shake the feeling he was being watched the whole time. Though famous, as stated many times prior, for his bravery, seeing an illusionary pair of eyes flashing at him was enough to put the even the confident spiny hero on edge. Whether it was nerves or phantoms, the hero jumped once he'd heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping. Staring towards the sound's origin revealed nothing more than a pair of trees.

Initially relieved and now more concerned about keeping up with his two fox-friends, Sonic was ready to make tracks when that same snapping sound returned. Uncertain if he'd imagined it this time, the azul hedgehog tilted his head back to the twin trees. A closer, more studious, examination revealed some inconsistencies between the two trunks. With a breath for luck, Sonic moved in even closer, almost hoping his mind was just playing a cruel trick on him.

"Seriously." he commented in a hushed tone "I know I might be crazy, but I swear that tree is looking at me." taking a couple careful strides nearer, Sonic could now hear something. It was stifled, but it sounded markedly similar to…

…heavy breathing? Someone was_ definitely_ here.

This new revelation was startling, but it also provided a greater reason for him to meet up with the main group. But as he turned to leave, Sonic soon found himself on the receiving end of a powerful smack to the face. Not able to make out his attacker's identity, the hedgehog was soon forced into a scuffle with his faceless assailant.

L

*With Tails and Amethyst*

L

Coming out to the wetland clearing, Tails checked his surroundings. He could swear he'd seen this same clearing not five minutes ago. Yet whenever he asked Amethyst what the scanner showed, it seemed to be giving a unique result each time. Upon noting a wooden peg he'd placed down as a landmark, Tails was now certain they were going in circles.

"Ame, are you sure that thing is working right?" he cast a ticked glare toward the handheld piece of junk. All they needed right now was a technical issue to complicate already complex matters.

"I'd like to _think_ so, but these readings are going nuts. It's like we're chasing a moving target." she groaned at her silly bad luck. Of all the scanners to act up, why did it have to be the mother of them all? Now they might have to rely on short-range devices and risk getting lost in this moist maze. Gazing back at Tails, she took notice of his cold, irate stare bearing down on her. Though inside she knew he was just frustrated at the scanner, she didn't like how much it looked like he was staring at _her_ with all that fury.

In her own state of fury, directed at the stupid machine, Amethyst smacked the malfunctioning thing so hard that it fell out of her hands and into the wet mesh of green below. Cursing her clumsy anger, the vixen struggled to find the now-obscured scanner.

"Great." she seethed venom all over herself "Now he's going to see how upset I am, and will probably freak out, then I'll have to lie to calm him down, and…" bordering very close to tears, she thought "Argh! Can't I do anything right? I'm such a failure, and he...he probably thinks so too." she sniffled; now finding the ground difficult to see.

Noticing how stressed she was, the male vulpine felt compelled to say something.

"Ame…" Tails began softly, but had spoken at a poor time, as the vixen merely stepped up her already vigorous search. Confused but respectful of her current frustration, Tails waited calmly while Amethyst continued to sift aggressively, though carefully, through the plant life at her feet. Seeing her in this state brought the vulpine to an interesting choice: He could be his usual self and step back while she cooled off, or he could take the other Sonic's advice and show some initiative. Though he'd originally been against taking advice from his junior, the present circumstances seemed too perfect to pass up. Puffing up his chest in a long breath for courage, Tails knelt down to her level.

"Amethyst…" Tails voice cracked slightly, prompting to him clear his throat and try again. Before he could however, she'd lifted her head up to face his. Her face was toughened up and tense, especially her jaw, but her eyes were red and anything but dry. Seeing her in such despair hurt the fox very much, and oddly served to bolster is rather shaky composure.

"Relax…" he told her while placing a supportive hand in her own. He could feel her palm tremor at the mere contact, and so he increased the firmness of his hold ever so slightly. The comforting gesture eventually allowed her frayed nerves to un-coil thus ending her shaking "That's better. Now, will you tell what's wrong?" his words earned him some brief eye-contact with her, still he could sense the aura of hesitation that surrounded her.

"N-nothing." she lied and wished she hadn't. Telling Tails what she really thought was asking her to risk so much, so much of what she already didn't get enough of. The idea of losing that long-standing need was too great to chance a careless response.

Leaning in closer, Tails eased the issue further, not wanting to let this moment slip away. It was hard on the both of them, as they had stepped into dangerous territory with each other, territory that might endanger their relationship.

That aside, one idea emboldened the two: They were both secretly willing to take a new approach, even knowing what it may cost them. Not because they hadn't much to lose, but rather due to the mutual trust they hoped they still shared. Amethyst felt this acutely when Tails approached her, not cocky and full of cute pick-up lines, but sincere and with his heart in hand. It might've been unusual, still it reminded her of the many reasons she trusted him above everyone else.

"Amethyst." he beckoned again, now in an even more soothing tone "You can tell me anything, and don't say 'you know', I mean it." he challenged openly, but soon backed off slightly "You haven't been able to confide in me for almost a year now, so I'll...understand if you don't trust me at all."

Shaking her head vehemently, Amethyst replied "You're wrong Tails. Out of anyone I know, I trust you the most...but sometimes…" she stalled, only barely forcing herself to continue "Sometimes you make things so difficult…" having started her speech, she figured she might as well finish it "L-look, all I want...is to be helpful, and to make you happy." she admitted and then added in bitterly "But you never seem to notice how hard I try! Then…w-whenever I get upset, I worry you'll think I'm just a useless burden! Like some lovesick idiot that only whines and nags all the time!"

Moving in to wipe a stray wave of tears off her cheek, the vulpine said "Ame I…I never thought of you like that. You're not a burden at all." Tails spoke as seriously as he could manage "You're very helpful to me, and I do try to tell you how much you mean to me, all the time." he reminded her.

"Y-yeah…but sometimes it feels like you only say those things to shut me up. I never know if you really mean those tender words or not. You use them so damn loosely!" she confessed openly and honestly, not withholding an ounce of truth from him.

Restraining an eager, overly pressuring response, Tails closed his eyes in contemplation. He'd like to say she was wrong, but she wasn't. He wished he'd been a better partner, but he hadn't. Touched by her moving honesty, Tails felt more encouraged than ever to do the right thing instead of dwelling on his past mistakes.

"I see… That's what I was afraid of." he too admitted his thoughts, forcing Amethyst to withhold her own hasty words "But, if you will, please forgive me Amethyst. I promise I'll be less words and more action from now on. I know that's flimsy coming from me, but I'm selfishly asking you to give me another chance, a chance to show you how happy you make me." pressing in even nearer he asked, almost in a whisper "Will you?"

Trying hard to not cry or get excessively emotional any more than she had, Amethyst merely forced a weak, but deeply genuine smile "Those were some of the corniest lines I've heard out of you in a long time." she giggled, causing the vulpine to give her a sly, falsely chastising, grin, before she continued "But I could tell you meant…every word."

Placing herself near enough to touch his nose and feel his warmth, she breathlessly whispered "T-Tails...I..." before pushing her lips against his.

For Tails, this was his idea of heaven. He'd forgotten how much he missed Amethyst's warmth and love until now. Enjoying the moment most profoundly, the two stayed as they were for as long as they could, in light of their unlikely reconciliation. As the passionate time came to a close, the two separated in order to catch some lost air.

"So…" Tails gasped out "Is that a yes or a no?" he teased, earning him a playful slap and eye-roll from the vixen.

Shy, but not embarrassed of his actions, Tails snaked his arm around the vixen's shoulder, much to her liking. Now more calm than he'd felt in years, the vulpine mustered the guts to ask "So what upset back there, besides the scanner?"

Amethyst blushed and facepalmed at her former jitteriness "It's stupid." she sighed a flustered voice "I thought you'd be angry with me for losing it, so got all upset and freaked out, Pretty dumb right?"

Nuzzling her cheek softly, Tails gave a small laugh "No not at all. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Smiling again, the vixen had already wordlessly forgiven him.

After their short 'together' time was over, the two suddenly snapped back to reality, realizing they still needed to find the Chaos Emerald. Teaming up, the pair soon found the missing scanner and immediately got to work checking the vicinity.

"Think you're right Tails." Amethyst said while gazing at the newest readout "This thing must be busted, or else that emerald is really close to our current position and…" double-checking to make sure she read it right, the vixen finished in a worrisome tone "Getting closer by the second?"

"Hold a sec." Tails chimed in without warning "I'm getting some kind of distress call. And it's really nearby." the fox spun every which way to pin-point the call's general location "It's coming from over…"

"There!" the two foxes shouted simultaneously, indexing fingers both extended in the same direction. Curious, both checked the other's scanner to reveal that distress call and the emerald were in very close proximity to each other. Stunned by the unlikely coincidence, they rotated their heads in the same direction.

"You know…" Tails began with reluctance "I haven't seen or heard from Sonic in a while, have you?" he inquired with hopefulness lacing his voice.

"No." came the unwanted reply "I thought you were keeping tabs on him."

Sure of yet another unfortunate coincidence, the high-tension couple moved further into the densely wooded area. Whoever or whatever it was, would likely be readying an ambush for them.

"Keep your guard up." Tails ordered firmly "No telling what kind of crazies we might find out here."

"Um…Tails dear?" Amethyst choked out fearfully "I think it's a little late for that." by the time Tails had heard her, he could hear a throaty snicker right behind them.

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-two

-l-

Cold of me, yes? To come back all triumphant-like just to drop you guys a cliffy? Aw, but that's my style of course. Yes, as you can see this chap is rather romance heavy, but I figure now was as good a time as any. If you've a problem with the pairing, know that I have no intention of changing it now. And on a side note, I wasn't expressing ANYTHING yaoi between Knuckles and the Chaotix. Remember, there is brotherly love too people.

I won't be putting names on this chap, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten you! I simply don't have anything to say, and those kind words last chap are…too much for me to bring here (don't get me wrong, I was really touched by them). In any case, it's great to be back, and I wish all of you near and far a very premature MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Until next time!


	23. Strength in Numbers

PoC: **This story contains Sega-exclusive anthropomorphic characters at no extra cost! No lawsuit required!**

Silver: Wow not much of a sales pitch, huh? Feeling tired and worn out with poorly made disclaimers?

PoC: Actually yeah, that's why I-

Silver: That's why you should hire one of our well-trained albino time-traveling hedgehogs! Guaranteed to provide hip, next-generation humor or your money back! No more dull disclaimers! Silver-Circus Inc. brings all the jokes right to your front page!

PoC: Very funny, but that's-

Silver: But that's not all! Call in the next five minutes, and we will throw your very own Christmas robot for free! That's an eighty mobian-credit value, absolutely free!

Metal: Unhand me you glowing sack of excrement! Why am I wrapped in happy-colored ribbons? I HATE HAPPY-COLORED RIBBONS!

PoC: Alright, alright! I'll let you do next week's disclaimer, if you just pipe down! For now, it's chapter time.

**-l-**

**Strength in Numbers**

**-l-**

A good plan, that's what they desperately needed. Whoever had given off that nasally laugh was no doubt plotting their demise, or maybe worse. Precautionary thoughts aside, Miles didn't manage to feel even a twinge of fear in presence of their unknown stalker. Rather, he almost pitied how self-assured that laugh was. It rang deep of amateurish pluck, or foolhardiness. Indeed, the only factor that half-bothered the confidant vulpine was the heavy 'thumping' of his or her steps. It was no question that the foe was big, possibly twice the size of Amethyst (he wisely chose not to voice how shocking this was).

He or she was close now. Tails could smell their rank breath seeping its way into his nostrils. It was now the optimal time to start putting that brilliant plan of his into action; the one that would foil the dark assailant's evil designs, and give him a chance to be a hero in front of Amethyst. Such perfect timing too, seeing how they had just intimately gotten back together. And who knows? Maybe even Sonic would see him and start getting jealous of his glorious day in the spotlight. Yep he had to admit, this was the greatest plan he'd ever devised to date!

There was only one glaring flaw in his masterfully cunning plan: The fact that he _still_ hadn't thought one up yet!

Amidst dealing with this 'minor setback', Tails had failed to hear a powerful thud, followed by an uncommonly whiny grunt of pain. One more cry and thud later, the prodigy swung his body around 180 degrees to see his beloved vixen standing over an obscure, but slightly green-tinted bundle doubled over in the swampy brush.

"Owie owie owie!" the not-so-tough person complained, raising a hooked nail inches from Amethyst's face "What'd ya have to go and do that for Tails? I wasn't going to hurt you or nothin' geez!" after that small rant, it was almost impossible to mistake who that voice belonged to. Letting loose an exasperated, but faintly relieved, sigh, the vulpine took hold of the newcomer's clawed hand and brought them to their feet.

"Well, while I'm glad to know it's just you, I have two things to say." Tails began after releasing the large reptile from his supportive grip "For one thing, don't sneak up on us like that unless you _want_ to get attacked. I mean come on; we thought you were going to jump us for crying out loud." this point was quite sensible, but it didn't bode well for the butt-hurt Vector. Sitting up and crossing his arms really did make him look like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to, so there!" the croc snapped in a bratty way. Stewing in his own petty anger made him slightly recant seconds later by saying "Okay maybe I should've said something, but why'd ya have to kick me so hard? You know we crocs have soft bellies. Look, see? I've got a mark from where your big, fat, ugly foot was!" Vector pointed to his 'mark' with a fussy frown, not noticing the daggers the nearby vixen was shooting at him.

"And that's the second thing." Tails chuckled nervously at Vector's poor choice of words "You see Vec um… I uh…. I-I didn't kick you." he revealed, hoping the small-time crook would catch his drift. While it did take an extra head tilt and eye point, Tails did eventually get Vector to see his potentially lethal mistake. This was evident from the way his green skin turned a whitish mint, and by the thin film of sweat that formed above his brow. Sooner than one could say 'dead croc', the great lizard was on his knees practically kissing the vixen's feet (which he now stated were dainty, petite, and lovely) in repentance; much to the intelligent vulpine's amusement.

"The boss always did have a way with women." a coolly reserved voice said from thin air. Tails whirled around to see none other than the elusive Espio holding a now-unconscious Sonic under his right arm. Tails' blood froze at first, but moments later he felt it coursing through his vessels now with intense heat.

Meanwhile, having found it in her to forgive the groveling reptile, Amethyst and Vector stood talking casually until they saw Espio for themselves. While Amethyst could only gasp in fear, Vector immediately started demanding an explanation out of his camouflaged comrade. Instead of words, he received warning-shuriken which landed a mere centimeter away from his shoe. With stepping in out of the question, Vector joined the worried female fox in stunned silence.

Tails, however, took the scene before him into account, and soon found himself knowing full well what the chameleon intended by this bold move.

"Let him go." Tails ordered him curtly. He was in no tolerant mood for hostage-taking, least of all when it involved his best friend. Espio seemed unhurried by the fox's sharp demand. In fact, he let his steps ease into the springy grass on a circular path, indicating he wanted a showdown. Tails reciprocated this motion, showing his acceptance for whatever challenge he might be in store for.

Stopping abruptly in his tracks, Espio locked his golden irises on the vulpine's face. He was pleased to see his foe's eyes alive with the might of stress-induced vigor. The chameleon then unceremoniously dropped his 'cargo', ready to claim the real prize he came for.

"I assume you know what this is about, Miles Prower." he gravely addressed Tails by his formal title. Drawing his pair of kunai and all his combat gear, Espio cast his weapons aside. Tails replied by removing and discarding his pack and rifle sling. With both men now unarmed, the chameleon flashed a never-to-be-seen-again smile of pure bliss. The fox shot in return a fearsome grimace, mostly due to the cowardly move used to instigate their dual.

"I told you I'd fight you whenever you wanted." Tails growled in a rare tone of hatred "But you had no business bringing my friend into this! I'll never forgive you for hurting him!" with that said, he let out a cry and dove in with a wild swing, causing the blending warrior to duck and avoid the sloppy hit. While Tails' arm sailed over his head, the chameleon dealt him a concentrated blow to his left kidney. Crippled briefly by the pain, the fox couldn't dodge or defend against Espio's lightning-fast kick to his temple region. After the vulpine had been sent flopping like a fish out of water, Espio disrespectfully grabbed and thrust him back up to his feet, proceeding to then shatter his nose with a point-blank strike to the face.

Around this time, Sonic had been starting to come to. What was sadly first to meet his vision was the unpleasant spectacle of his best friend being pummeled by the same ex-ninja that had clocked him earlier. Now ready to dish out a bit of payback and rescue his buddy, Sonic tried to steady his aching head long enough to pelt that chameleon were it hurt. Empowered by strength that only seeing his fox-bud in danger could supply, he courageously leapt into the fray.

A minute before this awakening, Espio had dropped the fox's apparently lifeless body into the grass below, both of which were now stained with a crimson hue. Satisfied with his victory, the shaded fighter knelt back near his weapons and brandished one of his kunai, but he did so in such a way that his audience would remain none the wiser to his actions.

"The victor claims his honor, while the loser is granted his freedom." he said cryptically, readying to sink his weapon into his target's gut "You fought with anger, which only blinded you and made you weak. In the survivalist's code, there is no greater sin than allowing oneself to lose a fight. I will free you from a dishonorable life, by allowing you an honorable death." nodding once, he silently set the blade and drove it towards the fox's abdomen.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted in a distraught voice. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. He should've made it in time, but he didn't. Struck heavily by the loss in front of his very nose, Sonic struggled to admit the truth: He'd failed, failed once again to reach his friend in time.

Sinking to his knees, the hedgehog let the scene nestle deep into the foremost regions of his brain. Beyond the hatred he felt for the once-dignified Espio, Sonic couldn't contain the overwhelming sadness that tightened his chest. Unable to hold back any longer, small droplets of boiling tears formed in his spearmint-green eyes.

Softly though, a strange noise began to enter the edges of his ears. It was not the expected sound of a death-rattle or of Amethyst screaming in terror. It was a gentle, but ever-growing sound of….laughter? No it was more of a snicker, and it was getting louder and livelier by the second.

The hero then raised his head up along with his reddened orbs to see the curious event transpire. Sonic's eyes met those of the once fearless Espio, who was now sporting a mug of total disbelief. Sonic then turned his attention down a few clicks to see his best buddy smiling with that unmistakable 'fell for it' grin plastered on his features. The hero then saw what had become of the blade. It was caught in Tails' grasp by peculiar means, almost as though he was holding the blade by its flat sides. A twist to the side and aggressive kick later, the fox was up on his feet, somehow shrugging of his 'broken' nose.

From the chameleon's point of view, he was shaken to see that the whole fight thus far had been a sham "You… You deceitful dog! Who taught you how to grasp blades like that? Only one with proper training and discipline should be able to execute that with such skill!"

Cracking his neck and stretching out leisurely, the fox replied "Oh really? Huh, well I guess that's why they call it 'beginners luck'." putting the toe of his boot to the ground, Tails then kicked the stabbing tool into the bowels of a nearby bush "And by the way I'm not a dog, I'm a fox. You see, we foxes fall into a tribe called _Vulpini _that is indeed part of the Canidae family, but which also includes wolves, jackals, coyotes etc. Now if I were a wolf or jackal, then calling me dog would be more or less accurate, assuming you were applying me to the _Canis _genus. But one must not forget the unique traits that distinguish them from the more common dog. Even with the term 'dog', there are many 'dogs' that can be divided up into much smaller classes-umm… Why is everyone staring at me?" Tails asked, suddenly feeling sheepish with all the inquisitive looks he was receiving. Everyone but Sonic was baffled by the random outburst of unnecessary information. The hero himself merely placed the ridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"I believe we were in the middle of a dual." the violet lizard reminded the vulpine, the added under a shift of tone "So be it, if you will use trickery to defeat me, then I..." speaking with ever quieting speech, the ex-ninja faded into the background "I will use my innate talents to the fullest." his words, along with the rest of his body, disappeared into the shadows of the vibrant plant-life.

Fearing this turn of events, Sonic got back on his feet to rush to his friend's aid. His kindly support was, however, refused by the calm 'stop' hand-sign given by his endangered ally.

"Stay back Sonic. I want you to see this; I think you'll get a kick out of it." Tails requested, to which Sonic obliged with some confusion. What was he going to get a kick out of? Watching his brother get the snot beat out of him by a more experienced fighter? Whatever the cocky fox was planning, the hedgehog was sure it wouldn't be good for his health.

Unexpectedly Tails started jumped up and down with childlike excitement "Question time everybody! When tracked by an unseen target, where can you most likely expect the first attack to come from, assuming you're facing forward with no head turning?"

"The back?" Vector rang out first.

"That's where _you_ would attack." Amethyst shot the croc down "I'm betting from the sides.

"No, a frontal attack would be best, since you wouldn't be expecting it." Sonic offered, trying to think like the prodigy for a change.

Grinning widely at the slew of answers, Tails sunk down low to feel the dewy grass beneath his fingertips. Undeterred by the faint crunch of approaching footsteps, the fox poked his head up to say "Ooh so close, but you're all wrong!" pretending to pull a slip of paper out from his pocket, the fox said "And the correct answer is: From below!"

The trio blinked at him like he'd just broken out of the asylum "Um… below Tails?" they all asked.

The vulpine nodded happily saying "Yup!" and then blasted off for the sky. His timing was such that a pained grunt could be heard followed by the thump of a body hitting the earthy floor. Afterwards a yellowish-orange flash sounded off an even louder grunt of pain "See, from below!" the fox exclaimed, pointing to the now-visible purple figure underfoot.

"Damn you!" Espio screamed, no longer keeping his composure intact "How could I have been fooled by you, not once, but twice!" he cried out, seemingly in more mental than physical anguish. Vector stood where he was gaping dumbly, while the vixen and Sonic were cheering and fist-pumping respectively.

Tails leaned over to reply to his injured living carpet "As I said before, I'm a fox, and we foxes stay alive by out-witting our predators." hopping off the chameleon's back, the vulpine extended a hand to help him up. Choosing to neither swat it away nor accept it, Espio pulled his own weight up, showing clear signs of damage to his back. The severity of his wounds was not known until he made a stubborn attempt to leave, resulting in a miserable tumble face-first into a patch of wet soil.

To make up for this, both Vector and Amethyst rushed to side, helping the pride-crushed ninja over to a more suitable place for medical treatment. Sonic had meanwhile stepped up to his friend to give him a firm slap on the back.

"That was both funny and impressive, bud." Sonic complemented in earnest "But how the heck did you know when to jump?"

Smirking smugly, the vulpine answered "A true warrior never reveals his secrets." he gave a mock 'Espio-esque' bow, but then put in rather hesitantly "And uh besides, everyone gets lucky from time to time, right? Now, I think it's time we had a chat with our guests." Tails slipped away too fast for Sonic to get anymore answers. This left the hero to wonder if the fox really meant what he said, or if he was simply cracking another joke.

L

*An hour later*

L

"So, you were trying to help us out?" Sonic was still lost by the puzzling explanation given by the group he recognized as his world's Team Chaotix, or as this Vector called them 'Tactichaos', a detail he found difficult to not laugh at. Apparently they had decided to look for the emerald in exchange for a 'favor' Tails had done for them, although he couldn't get the fox to tell him what that favor was. In short though, they had some kind of debt to pay off, and thus were asking the trio if they could join them in their hunt. Tails was quick to point out that they only had one more emerald to get, and they wouldn't likely need any assistance in rescuing Rouge. Espio dismissed this, claiming that they didn't understand what they were up against. He then revealed his intel about Maasawd, claiming him to be a very deadly fighter and thought that when paired up with Knuckles, would be impossible for the three heroes to face alone.

"Yeah that sounds really nice, but how do we _know_ you're not in league with Knuckles? Do you have anything for us go on, except for your word?" Tails accused jaggedly, putting up what he thought was a much needed screen against any trick-play the crooked threesome might pull.

In a smile of genuine understanding, however sinister it may've looked to them, Vector placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. As quick as his cue, a fast flying mobian came barreling out of the thickened woods, holding and rubbing what was obviously the emerald they had come for.

"Ooh, I get it now." Amethyst whispered in Tails' pointy ear "I bet that's why the signal was going crazy earlier. That cute little guy must've been circling us the whole time! Isn't that just precious?"

Tails' ears drooped along with his head, realizing just now that Vector and his crew was probably watching them the whole time. He was only thankful that no one had volunteered to bring it up…yet "Yeah this guy's really 'cute' alright." came his sour reply "So I guess this is the 'proof' of your trust?" the fox asked, having wrested the gem out of Charmy's crazed grasp, much to the bee's irritation.

"Yep that's it." Vector confirmed, clasping his hands together in a businessman-like manner "Listen up shrimp; we don't accept charity where we come from. If you expect us to keep that hefty slip of green, you're going to have to take us along. I make it my policy to give out work in proportion to how well I'm paid. That stiff Knuckles wanted us to do his lousy butt a 'favor', as in 'work without pay'. Not to mention dirty work at that. All we want to do with you is earn our keep."

When Tails seemed to be okay with saying nothing, Sonic decided to answer for him "We need all the help we can get. Glad to have you aboard Vector." the vulpine didn't like the choice being taken from his hands, but he did admit that his friend was right. Once all three heroes had shown approval, Vector and his team stood up and motioned for them to follow.

"You guys'll be heading for the Barren Cataract next, right? Well I s'pose we could walk it, but I prefer to travel in style." he then drew the last few bushes away like a curtain, revealing a large almost surreal looking…something.

"What…is it?" Amethyst queried in certain awe.

"I… I don't believe it! It looks like a giant…" Tails started to say.

"Flying house." Sonic finished for him.

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-three

-l-

Busy, busy, BUSY! I can't find the time to get anything done, this story included! Mucho high on the dialogue here, but I'm not about to change it now. Error-proof? Not likely since I once more didn't have time to double-check! No matter, I'm sure some of you will like this. Yes I know I need to start tying in the others (Rouge, Knuckles, Maasawd, Maria, Robotnik, and Amy) back into the mix, but all in good time. These scenes filled up a lot more space than I was anticipating.

**DanceDream: **Antagonists are real characters too. Everybody needs a 'real' side :). Heh-heh, made you look! Espio's capable of knocking our blue hero out too, sadly. I'm happy it made your day. It IS about time that couple reconciled (I know I wouldn't get away with half the mess-ups Tails does XD). Heh, yup I'm a wicked person like that. Thanks, I was hoping so. As I told Sierra, suspense is my forte! As always, my prayers are with you :). And darn right! MERRY CHRISTMAS IT IS!

**Ghostkid33: **Thank yuuuu! :D I've missed writing for you all. No nothing in this world likes our heroes, but then again they do seem to be getting more friends by the minute (or are they? XD)! Thank you, I was hoping you would like it!

**Serenity:** Aw I know. I've come to love my own pairing, as vain as that is. I'm SO VERY HAPPY TO BE BACK TOO (sorry for shouting XD).

**Infamousplot: **Your concrit is much appreciated. I may have few more noticeable 'flubs' as you call them in this chap, but this is one I'm willing to take a loss with (given the time crunch I can't avoid). I await your review, whether by pm or by that little button below!

**KoTwz10z: **Yup, yup, yup. That's me! I love me mah cliffhangers! Aw thanks. I'm not really good at all that lovey-dovey stuff, but I make my best effort! I know, poor Sonic. You'd think they could stop their lip-locking long enough to help a friend in need! Ah well, nobody's perfect XD. You were right! Espio is a crafty fellow indeed.

**Kindra Mckleen:** They did, they really did. I can't leave a couple out to dry forever. Yeah Sonic has been having issues up the yin-yang. Btw that 'voice' as you called it will be returning next chap.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **I've pm-ed you about this, but what's the harm in saying it again? XD I'm glad you noticed, and yes I understood what you meant. Thank you :). You're doing just fine! I'm still enjoying your story! Btw did you update? I didn't see any new chapters when I clicked on the link 0_o.

**Super Shadix 520: **Glad you think so! I believe I had plenty of angst to go around, but not enough romance and humor (the latter is evidenced in this chapter). Thank you again for tolerating my ever common cliffhanger!

**Sparkling-nexis137:** Should you ever decide to return, I'll be more than happy to hear your reviews again! I hope I see you this chap :).

Until next time!


	24. A Chance Encounter

PoC: Disclaimer time as usual. **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't-**

Silver: HOLD IT! What about your promise?

PoC: Eh? What promise?

Silver: To give me a chance at the disclaimer! Come on, don't tell me you forgot!

PoC: ? Oh right… I did sort of agree to that didn't I?

Silver: *Nods excitedly* Uh-huh uh-huh! So can I then? Pleeeeease?

PoC: Alright, but make it snappy. We've only got about a hundred-forty words tops before the chapter starts.

Silver: Gotcha! Ahem! **Joy to the Pen! He claims no rights. His plot contains no holes! All characters within~ are owned by Sega~ Don't sue him for their use. Don't sue him for their use. Don't suuuue, don't sue him for their use!**

PoC: 0_o Silver…that's enough.

Silver: **He makes the rules, for all that's his! And takes great care to say: That nothing here within~ is used to make a profit~ He writes for fun alone. He writes for fun alone. He wriiiites, he writes for fun a-lone.**

PoC: Ugh… Stop it already… We get it…

Metal: No by all means Silver, continue. I really think Pen wants to hear the rest of your _festive_ tribute *shuts down own hearing*.

PoC: Do you two exist only to torture me?

**-l-**

**A Chance Encounter**

**-l-**

Okay… THAT didn't go well, or at least she thought it didn't. He hadn't done anything to abuse her for it, which he wasn't known for anyway, but she had hoped he would've been at least mildly interested. Instead of being flustered or getting all upset by her 'harmless' advances, he had just walked off like always leaving her stranded in her moldy cell.

Sighing at her ever-consistent bad luck, the bat slumped down to a more comfortable position. Her clothes were in an unspeakable shape despite the fact that she hadn't been a hostage for a whole week. Next time she hoped her captor would at least allow her time to take along a change of wardrobe, or so she pouted rather jokingly. It was necessary to make light of the little things, so that the big looming dark ones didn't leave her in despair. She knew it was unfair to ask Sonic and Tails to move any faster than they already were, but this place was having a vile toll on her. This was by no means the first time she'd been held prisoner; however, it was never in a place of such squalor. For here the very floor started to _cling_ to you if you spent too much time in one position. That aside, she did have to admit that this Maasawd had been more than patron-like for a steel-hearted kidnapper. It was odd though. She had figured he must've had a thing for her otherwise he wouldn't have been so kind. But after he showed a complete and utter lack of interest her finest flirting, the likes of which would've made even the straight-laced Tails blush, she was back to square one on figuring him out. He remained his silent, almost somber self regardless of the circumstances.

"I'm running out of things to keep myself preoccupied." the nocturnal woman groaned, at last realizing she had nothing left to try "Please guys… Please tell me you're on your way…" she prayed softly, unaware that someone had been watching her the whole time.

L

*Maasawd's POV*

L

It was finally time to leave. Spying on her was not worth his time and he knew it. Still, he couldn't find it in him to be uncaring of her unpleasant surroundings.

"The more time I spend with her, the more I'm sure we've met before." Maasawd insisted, inwardly hoping this meant his memories were returning to him.

"I wonder if she knows something about me? But would it be worth asking her? What if she tries to interfere? No, I can bring her down by force if she does, so isn't it worth a shot?" he the figure kept these jumbled thoughts to himself, and good thing too as someone's heavy footfalls were headed his way. The dark one turned cautiously to confront the intruder, but he lowered his guard immediately upon seeing who it was.

"Do you still have the girl?"

Maasawd looked at the newcomer with little interest "Yes…" upon hearing a harsh grunt of dissatisfaction; the dark figure specified his answer "Yes I do. She's in this cell." he pointed to the same place he'd been peering through a moment ago.

"Good. So I can assume that Tails will be coming for her. But what of Sonic?"

The cloaked figure replied to his question "He's still in this world, despite your predictions to the contrary." he made sure to emphasize his smugness "Apparently you don't fully understand what you're dealing with, anymore than Sonic himself does." his rude jab didn't seem to have any noticeable effect, but deep down he knew his insult had struck home.

"I don't believe you understand Maasawd. My plan is working out even better than I had hoped for. All we have to do is make sure that he and the rest of his band arrive with emeralds."

Maasawd chose this moment to ask "And then you'll uphold your end of the deal? You'll tell me everything I wish to know?"

"All in good time, my dear _Maasawd_, all in good time."

L

*Aboard the Mobile Agency*

L

This was one trippy place and no lie. Sonic had never seen or heard of anyone crazy enough to do what this otherworldly croc had done. It takes real guts or maybe stupidity to strap engines and crude mechanical implants onto a small set of living/working quarters. Then again, if this Vector was anything like his, Sonic knew that guy was more than nutty enough to try something of this magnitude. The bigger question was how the hell did he design it? Tails appeared to be just as shocked as he was when he first laid eyes on it, so he knew it couldn't have been one of those 'favors' of his. And if it had, the hero was certain his buddy wouldn't make anything as crude as this, not even if he was handicapped. Even the wooden panels underfoot felt like they were going to break apart under his light step, making his faith the contraption shakier by the second. To make matters worse, the whole of the ship seemed to teeter off axis without warning. One such time resulted in Sonic nearly tumbling into some bolted-down furniture. A specific instance of this could've been prevented with a little help from this best bud, had he not been overly eager to catch a certain vixen that is. Aside from his crumbling state of security aboard this ship, the hedgehog had to roll his eyes at how strange those two were acting.

"Man, you'd think I left them alone for _too_ long or something." he grunted and rose to his feet, with a little aid from a nearby Espio "Seriously, what _did_ go down in that swamp? I thought those two were having a lot of problems. What the heck could've changed so darn quickly?"

Though these were all subconscious thoughts, a voice behind him cut in as if it had been addressed directly "Feeling some jealousy?" the serpentine-like voice asked "You may as well get used to it. This is what happens when women come between best friends. I would know."

Sonic grimaced at what the chameleon was suggesting. He knew something was off about the way his fox-friend was behaving, but surely that couldn't be it. Tails and he were closer than most blood-brothers. No silly 'relationship' would even come between their unbreakable bond…right?

Crossing his arms, the ex-ninja let out a restrained chuckle "You know you're quite bad at hiding both your feelings and your true nature." Sonic tried hard not to overreact at the purple mobian's words, but it was quite a large shock to contain, especially when he added "Just because Vector and Charmy are easily fooled, don't think I'm deceived too. The only reason I haven't shoved my blade through your heart is because Miles trusts you. So long as you understand that, then I suppose I could overlook your deception…for now." he warned with spine-chilling apathy, as though the murderous act wouldn't have left him even the least bit remorseful.

It had certainly reminded Sonic that this was NOT the Espio he knew. This one was colder, harsher, and far more proud of himself. Where the other one valued moral honor above all else, this one seemed ready to lay it aside whenever he felt like it. It gave new meaning to his claimed assassin background. This reality check was sobering to say the least, if not plain scary.

"So I guess I should show you all around, eh?" Vector called out, immediately grabbing everyone's attention "There isn't a lot of room as you can see, but we always keep enough extra stuff on board to support up to eight people. Certainly helps on the job." he explained, leading the newly joined trio into what appeared to be the living quarters. Though small looking from the outside, Vector's team had somehow managed to fit a full-size table with plenty of space to get in and out of the secured chairs around it. Each and every decoration, amenity, and object was well-secured regardless of how off-centered the ship was. The homely touches were in great enough supply to make Amethyst pay a compliment to Vector for what he'd done with the place. Tails meanwhile was inspecting the integrity of the ship's interior, finding it to be surprisingly up to his standards. In all, it was much like riding on a small boat or vessel; once you got your sea-legs everything would be smooth sailing.

"This is really kind of you Vector." Tails said with sincerity "I mean especially considering the kind of risk you run having us along."

"Huh? Risk? Nobody said anything about no risks! Don't tell me someone's after you?" the crocodile jumped up and down in mock terror, causing his recently invited guests to all gulp and/or gasp softly in nervousness. A moment later the big-hearted fool was laughing his head off "Aw shucks I was only pulling your tail! No need to get all serious on me! I know about that crazed mask-wearing freak that's been chasing ya."

Sighing relief after the ill-timed joke, the fox then asked "Then I suppose you would also know that he might end up attacking this ship. I figure you should be aware of that before you take us anywhere." the vulpine didn't want to ruin their chances for a free ride, but nor did he want to drag more potential victims into the already fine mess they were in.

"Ever the worry-wart, eh fox-guy? That's why you and I don't get along so well. It's 'cuz you think too much! Just chill out for a change and give us a chance to earn our pay." he advised, showing some previously-hidden friction between himself and the fox. Tails knew how much this arrangement must've annoyed Vector, but he wasn't going to let his questionable past with the group interfere with their much needed alliance.

"Sounds like a plan." he rested simply on that note, hoping to avoid any hint confrontation in front of Sonic and Amethyst "It's getting pretty late, do you suggest we power down and rest here for the night?"

The croc turned his back and smirked "Why do that when we've got an auto-pilot on this baby? Besides, she's much smoother to rest in when she's on the move. I'm aware this thing's idle is pretty rough, too rough for the delicate company we have." making a light-hearted pass at the only female on board, earning a gritty scowl from Tails "So I guess I should be heading up to the bridge. Espio will show you to your rooms."

"I will?" the stealthy lizard asked irritably, but received no reply from the thick-headed crocodile. Knowing Charmy was rather useless on the matter, the pride-bound mobian knew he wouldn't be able to slink his way out of this one. Still too stubborn to get the task done, he rudely left the guests standing for quite some time. Tails figured anything he said would serve to enrage the edgy assassin, and Sonic was still hesitating from his cryptic threat. Just when progress seemed hopeless, one member of the three finally decided on some action.

"Um Mr. Espio is it?" Amethyst asked as helplessly as possible "Would you be gentlemanly enough to show us where we can get some rest? You see, we've been traveling so far and are _really_ tired out. So would you be so kind?"

Sonic and Tails both covered their faces to hide how obviously contrived the act was. Even so, both internally admitted they would crack under that kind of pressure. Sonic got up the courage to look the chameleon in the eye, thereby catching a glimpse of his proud façade breaking.

"Well I…uh…" Espio stumbled with his words, seemingly succumbing to the 'little miss innocent' act that was so expertly played on him "I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble for me to say…" all three waited eagerly for his reply "To say… No." he deadpanned, revealing that he hadn't fallen for the snare.

Groaning at the unexpected failure, the group gave shrugs and faceplams to express their annoyance. Amethyst was no exception, but unlike her male counterparts, she had a plan B for such an occasion. Walking right up into the camouflaged fighter, she put her nose mere inches away from his horn, causing the stout-hearted ninja a slight twitch of discomfort.

Narrowing her eyes in a very sultry manner, the vixen brushed her hand dangerously across his scaly cheek "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time…" she purred softly, before gradually pinching a painful grip down on the ex-ninja's face, eliciting a strained grunt from his lips "I said we really need a place to rest NOW! Listen up tough guy; we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Take. Your. Pick." at each phrase she added an extra tug for increased persuasion.

Still stuck in the agonizing hold, Espio did manage to get out "Right this way miss." as he pointed to a descending set of stairs. Releasing him from her grasp, the vixen thanked him and offered a swift peck on his sore cheek, before motioning the men to follow them.

Sonic gaped at the sheer incredulity of the awkward situation. Now he was quite sure he didn't understand the slightest thing about women's logic. Thankfully he wasn't alone, as Tails was wearing a similar look of confusion.

"I don't get it. Did Ame almost kill Espio, only to turn around and cheat on me with him?" he blinked slowly, not even liking the way his words tasted on his tongue "Should I be jealous, amused, or downright lost?" Tails asked somewhat rhetorically of the nearby hedgehog.

"Try for a mix of all three and call it a day." Sonic advised, knowing this was just one more reason he chose to dodge the complexity of relationships altogether.

Choosing to heed his best friend's good call, the two picked up their gear and headed down to the lodging below.

L

*Later in the evening*

L

He couldn't sleep, go figure. He'd been nearly worn out from the weight of stress and physical strain ever since they had been driven out of the apartments. Anyone else would think his eyes would be too heavy to keep open after all the excitement he'd had.

Yet t when it came time to rest, the blue blur was gripped by insomnia's clammy hold. Feeling his forehead confirmed that lukewarm temperature that comes along for the ride with most illnesses. That was the last thing he needed right now; to fall ill on the eve of completing their mission.

That got him thinking though. What _was_ his mission exactly? To save Rouge of course, but what comes after that? Should he just wait to be eaten up by the world that so badly wants him gone? Or should he struggle to find a way back to his world before it's too late? What if his world is getting eaten up the same way? Worse, what if it's already erased by the time he figures out how to get back?

"Ugh… I don't want to think anymore. Just stop thinking, Sonic." he told himself, firmly attempting to block out these daunting questions. They weren't making his stay any easier, and even if he did have the answers what could he do about it? It's not like he could stop his world or this one from imploding. The secrets behind this big mess now lay with Shadow and Robotnik, and Shadow is probably dead or lost along with his other self.

"That just leaves ol' Eggy himself." the cobalt champion narrowed it down "Without tubby's help, I doubt I'll ever be able to see my little bro again." he instantly regretted thinking this, as his homesickness started to return. What he wouldn't give to be smacked silly by the 'good' Knuckles, or glomped by the love-struck Amy, or most of all hugged by his 'other' best friend.

He couldn't stand worrying like this any longer. Slipping on his shoes and sneaking away, Sonic hoped to find some solace elsewhere in the ship. Traveling past a curled up Charmy, who was clinging comically to that same hardened ex-ninja's leg, the hedgehog had opened a path out to the ship's front porch.

Letting his thoughts fade into the cool of the night air, Sonic suddenly pulled out something else he used to calm his troubled mind. Reaching into his sack, which he kept well-guarded for a good reason, he drew forth one of the legendary gems.

Though much was different about this world, the emeralds seemed to be the same. Like in his world, he could lift almost any pain or heartache off his shoulders with a simple gaze into the glowing stone. It brought him complete ease to see the gem's warm, almost affectionate, light in his hands.

"Sonic…"

Now _that_ didn't relax him very much, but he was used to it by now. Though he tried hard to hide it from Tails and Amethyst, Sonic had been hearing that voice in greater clarity with each new emerald they collected. It was, however, the first time he could understand what it was saying with no issues.

"Sonic, please don't fear me…"

"I don't… At least not anymore." he said back, sucking a staggered breath "Now that I can sort of understand you, will you tell me who you are and what you want?" he asked the gem, assuming it's origin was that of the Chaos Emerald.

"Good… I'm sorry I frightened you before." the voice apologized "I was concerned for your safety, but I now know you can take care of yourself without my help."

Inwardly, the hero loved how pure that voice sounded, almost as though it was the polar-opposite of chaos, but outwardly, he was angered by how it refused to answer his questions. Trying his hardest not to snap at the 'person', he said with some restraint "Look are you going to answer me or not? In case you hadn't noticed I'm a little lost and upset right now, and I could really use some encouragement."

On the air, he could hear a stifled gasp or sigh, almost as though the person was struggling with their own emotions "Oh Sonic… I feel your sadness and your pain. Your desperation wounds me down to my very core." the person gasped again, as though feeling more of the blue hero's tension "I unfortunately don't have the answers you seek. I've fallen into a deep slumber ever since my power was exhausted to cast a mighty spell. The spell I speak of is known to you as Chaos Control, named after the establishment used to harness my strength."

Sonic could feel the truth in the voice's words, but he still wished there was more to the tale than that. Regardless, the hedgehog was pleased to notice that he now recognized the speaker "I understand. It may not make sense to my head, but somehow my heart says I can trust you. Can't I…Tikal?"

"So you've figured it out…" the girl who was indeed this universe's Tikal said "I was wondering how long it would take you. Hedgehogs aren't the brightest of species I suppose."

Sonic grinned at that remark. To see the day he'd get jabbed at by the gentle Tikal, it was monumental indeed. He had many reasons to wonder how this Tikal ended up bound to the Chaos Emeralds instead of the Master Emerald, but he just as soon would leave that explanation for another day. Their conversation had actually relaxed him enough to be ready for sleep.

"It's been a really short talk, but I'm thankful for it." he said politely to the invisible echidna "I hope we get some more time to talk later. I still have a lot to ask you about this world." yawning briefly, the hedgehog poked out a sly smirk as he threw in "And anyway, I like talking to cute girls, even if they've been trapped in a rock for some thousand years or whatever."

Tikal giggled at the hero's poor attempt at a pass "Are you always this cumbersome around women, or am I simply fortunate?"

The hedgehog dropped his head in faux depression "I guess my technique is a bit rusty."

Laughing again and, in Sonic's imagination, rolling her eyes, she replied with a quick "Goodnight Sonic." before fading back into the silence of the emeralds.

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-four

-l-

Late, but I don't care. This was troublesome, and took some added time to finish.

**DanceDream: **Vector's not the smoothest guy around, so it really fits him well. What? Mysa liksin the Espio-man XD. Yes I love Sonic that must torture him! At last my scheme to you is revealed! MWAHAHA! I liken myself to a trickster. With me you should expect the unexpected, but you'd be foolish to even expect that! I mean-wait what? Yup, Tails just can't control himself. ? Eh? Remember when we first saw him? He's always been cocky! XD I know! I love them so much I just had make them part of the main action! How many balloons you ask? Uhh…three and a half? No wait, that's cups of sugar to get the moon. Uh, shoot I need to rethink this now XD. Amethyst is really nice, but she has a cunning side too, as evidenced in this chap. I'm very glad to hear that! Hopefully you'll keep feeling that love anytime you have trials. Still, never be afraid to ask for my prayers if you need them. There is great strength in numbers (late title-drop I know)!

**Ghostkid33: **I don't think I heard from you last chap! :( Hope I get to see you on this one.

**Serenity: **Better be ready to boil your ears out. Poor Silv can't sing for squat I'm afraid. But hey, who wouldn't want Metal for Christmas? XD Tails is still a rambler, even in his maturity. That's my favorite part about this! I wanted make those two a most unique pair for rivals. Aww *blush* you flatter me so.

**Infamousplot: **Not much in the way of progress I know, but I think this is a good chap. Now let's see if it can withstand your powerful scrutiny! XD JK! You always have nice things to say :).

**KoTwz10z: **Tails is sneaky git indeed. Yep, I could see Ame thinking "So my super-cool boyfriend is going up against an all-powerful ninja? Yep, he's dead meat." XD Shadow would be great help, wouldn't he? *Bears this in mind for future chaps*. Sonic X inspired house-ship! Glad you liked it!

**Kindra Mckleen: **Taken entirely from Sonic X. I can't resist putting in something utterly ridiculous when comes to the Chaotix! Thank you! I'm glad you saw the humor in that scene! It wasn't meant to be serious at all.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **You really think that? *Blush* Well… Thank you very much! I know I make Tails too tough sometimes *sweatdrop*. I've got to keep my fan-like of him in check. Heh, I'm kind of cruel to hedgie in this, aren't I?

**Super Shadix 520: **I'm glad you appreciate it. Yes Tails and Espio have a certain rivalry going. In fact, it's very much like another rivalry in the "prime" universe (hint, hint).

**Sparkling-nexis137: **I believe we discussed much at length already, but I can still thank you again for the review! :D

**prowerboy:** Horrid puns are always welcome in the Sonic universe! And yes, Tails is simply awesome like that.

Until next time!


	25. Rash Decisions

PoC: Ugh… Not…feeling…well. Must…write…chapter…goodness.

Silver: You know what solves all those pesky intestinal ills?

Metal: You shutting up once in awhile?

Silver: *Eye-roll* Nope! These tiny magical tablets called, ahem: Tuummmmtatumtumtummmmmmmms!

PoC: Promise no singing, no infomercials, and NO foreign dancing, and then I'll take the useless tablets.

Metal: ? Silver knows a dance?

Silver: *Excited* Yeah yeah! It's kind of a cross between disco and the hula, with a bit of techno flair thrown in! Wanna see?

Metal: 0_o He's joking right?

PoC: *Retches* No he's not! And he sings at the same time.

Silver: Yup! Here's a little intro!

Metal: Start the chapter! I SAID START IT DAMMIT!

**-l-**

**Rash Decisions**

**-l-**

If there was one word to describe how the day had gone so far, maddening would very likely suffice. It was despicable to see the whole city in such a frenzied uproar over a bit of increasingly strange weather. Amy's mother always did say that the skies had a definite effect on people, but this was taking the notion too far. A simple trip to the grocery had become an unwanted adventure in and of itself, what with all the terror-stricken people either claiming it be the end of the world, or a few others attempting raids on unattended shops. In her mind the only thing threatening to bring down the city was the city itself.

Shutting the front door with some drama, owing to the circus at play on the other side, the kindly hedgehog was all too happy that she'd kept her little girl home from school today. With her precious angel so petrified from her constant onset of nightmares, the last thing she needed was more fear added by this world gone mad. The circumstances made it imperative that she stay indoors as much as possible, so as to defend her home from would-be thieves and Lord knows what else lurked on the outside. Danger for herself was fine, but a threat to her house and baby was another matter entirely.

"If anyone so much as touches a quill on my daughter's head, I swear I'll give them something _real_ to scream about." She grumbled in a low voice, so as to not disrupt the one she was trying to look out for. It was only a short time later that all the groceries had been safely tucked away in the appropriate places.

On any other day, in any other mood, the motherly hedgehog would've busied herself with little things around the house, little chores that pushed the city's chaos out of her mind. Concern and maternal worry for her only child had instead influenced something that was normally unthinkable, especially with Amy going through her 'independent phase'; she decided to visit her daughter's room without permission. Amy was well taught enough to not speak too harshly to her mother, but that wouldn't change how upset she'd initially be. Though she had long practiced the rule _her_ mother had taught, which was to not exasperate your child, Amy's mother was willing to break it this one time. Stepping up softly to her daughter's room door, she prepared to enter as soundlessly as possible. She twisted the handle as softly and peeked in to see her lovely child, choosing to ignore her poor cleaning habits this one time. However, as her eyes scanned the room, a cold state of fear fell over the protective parent. The mess was expectedly not absent…

…but the child who made it unexpectedly was.

Smashing the door wide open with panic-fueled strength, Amy's mother searched, or rather ransacked, every square inch of the tiny dwelling. At last she happened upon a small note, seemingly written in Amy's beautiful handwriting. At least it wasn't some sort of ransom, but why would Amy leave without warning? The middle-aged hedgehog quickly read the note's contents, hoping for an explanation. Though she did find proof that her daughter had indeed left of her own volition, the letter did not contain an answer as to why. It merely stated that she had left to visit a friend. Who could she be visiting? As far as her mother knew, Amy's dearest friends hadn't been answering their phones, not even Cream, due to the heavy interference they'd been having. Fearing Amy had gone into the city streets, her mother immediately headed for the front door, dialing Amy's number as she did. Having her priceless treasure outdoors at this time was unacceptable.

"Please answer me…" she begged wishfully as a ringtone cycled in her ear. To her dismay, a voice mail prompt was the only response. Having then tried four more times without success, the distressed parent reluctantly conceded to calling the local police.

L

*Aboard Tacitchaos' Ship*

L

"Okay guys, that is just disgusting." Amethyst said from behind an apparent 'field of battle'.

Sonic paid the traitorous vixen no heed. How could anyone call this grand duel to the death 'disgusting'? Here on the table of justice, warriors long before their time had gathered with fork and knife in hand to claim honor that was rightfully theirs. No female could understand the glory a man's enlarge stomach could bring!

"Hey Espio! Show some respect for the lady present." Vector chided, bringing his own utensil of war to his mouth with dainty elegance. Had he no pride? No honor to speak of? For sure the blue hero had thought he would at least support the full-mouthed champions in their courageous endeavor.

"Lesssee folks! Yup it looks like today's forecast is going to be putrid gold-yellow showers with a slight chance of ruby-red hail!" the bee crudely broadcasted, successfully earning a smack from Vector and a retching from Amethyst.

Both were caught off-guard by the disturbing 'fight' that had apparently erupted over a simple breakfast. Ten minutes ago Vector had been chatting away pleasantly with the two foxes, until a certain assassin made his entrance. After a number of deadly stares between the vulpine and the chameleon, both took to shoving obscene amounts of nutrition down their throats as fast as possible. Matters were only worsened when Charmy had started to provide the combatants with more 'fuel' for their fiery battle. Neither the crocodile nor the vixen had ever expected their long-known friends to act with such unbecoming behavior. Once the blue blur made his late arrival, the vixen sighed in premature comfort. Amethyst had, for unknown reasons, expected Sonic to be of some 'good' influence on the trance-bound eaters. Sadly, the hero instead got himself caught up in all the chaos by joining in. Eventually ending his direct involvement early, the hedgehog continued to support the battle in spirit, acting as a sort of referee for the engorged pair.

Winding down to the decisive moment, Tails lifted what would be the sandwich to end all sandwiches, in an attempt to put ex-ninja in his place. Though even with the urging of his best friend the fox couldn't help but moan out "I'm going to be sick… When this is over, I never want to see another honey and jelly sandwich for the rest of my life. Speaking of which, where do you get all honey this from?" the croc obliged by pointed a firm finger in Charmy's direction, making the vulpine's stomach more disagreeable than ever.

"Just down this last one bud! I know you can do it! Think of all the starving kits around the world that can only dream of winning a battle like this!" Tails gave the hedgehog a 'what the heck is that supposed to mean?' look, causing Sonic to redeem himself by saying "Okay bad example, but what I mean is you _have_ to do this! Send that stuck-up lizard packing for good!"

Tails shook his head at the advice he knew he'd regret taking later, as he raised the honey-stuffed bread to his fluffy white cheeks. Everyone's eyes locked on him, even the curmudgeonly two that had before _pretended_ to not be interested. Inhaling a final time, the fox took a huge bite out of the sticky glob of doom. Chewing came as a pained and trying ordeal, but at long last the fox gave a triumphant grin, showing he had indeed swallowed his portion.

"Ha! Let's see you beat that scale-face! Right Tails old bud?" having said this, Sonic unwittingly brought his palm down hard on the vulpine's back "Unless you can match up, I think that means our team takes another victory! Ain't that right, Tails? Um…dude, are you okay?" Sonic's thoughtful concern was answered by the loud thud of his dog-cousin ally collapsing to the floor.

"Hmph! Looks like I claim this victory for myself." Espio scoffed proudly, consuming his own unfinished meal aggressively. Once he had cleaned his plate, the ex-ninja excused himself from their sight.

Sonic and Vector inspected what was left of the now-bulbous bundle of yellow fur at their feet. Hefting him was no easy task, but eventually both had situated the plumped up fox on a nearby couch. The sapphire hedgehog didn't know if he should feel sorrier for misguiding the prodigy, or for the fact that Espio walked away unfazed. Putting the little game behind him, Sonic worked hard to ensure his friend was ready when they reached their destination.

"We'd better start the meeting now." Vector commented, attempting to keep his mind on serious matters "I guess I'll go round up Esp and the miss, you mind looking after roly-poly there?" Sonic sighed and nodded, knowing he didn't have much choice. The hedgehog had dealt with things like this when younger kit had the flu, but doing the same for him as an adult felt…weird.

"Well if it isn't the big time 'winner'!" he, out of nowhere, heard Vector say, followed the combined laughs of at least two other people. The hero swiftly turned around to see a humiliated/sick Espio being carried by the vixen and croc, Charmy's effort to lift his arm didn't count. The three placed him on similar couch, despite his fervent claims that he could walk. Having finally gotten the two propped and comfy, the rest of the sensible crew took their seats around the two 'casualties of war'.

"I never knew male rivalries could be so…gross." Amethyst groaned while pulling out her portable substitute computer "Now to business. By adding our current emeralds to the one Vector 'found' for us, it means there is only one left on this island."

Slipping into his own chair, Sonic tried to recall other important details "So does that mean we're done searching as soon as we snag this next one?" eyebrows from each corner of the room arched at his logic "Whoa come on, hear me out! Didn't Robotnik say he was going to collect the emeralds that weren't local? Also, it's not exactly related, but don't forget about the three day time limit that bastard Maasawd gave me."

Tails' ears shot up as though he had something to say. Noticing this, Sonic raised the vulpine up to make his participation easier "As I've said before, that all depends on what Maasawd meant by 'three days'. We could, at this point, have either two days or one day left depending on his meaning." Tails then opened up a small projector to display a 3-D image of the remaining emeralds "The wasteland we are approaching is notoriously hard to navigate, no matter what time of day we arrive. Add this to the fact that Robotnik holds the key to our meeting the time limit, and I'd say we're more or less out of luck."

His words had effectively blanketed the joint team in doubt. At least two members were hoping he would have a solution by now. To their grief, the fox didn't seem any more likely to offer a plan than he had yesterday. Aware that hope had never been high to begin with, Sonic debated giving out some ego-boosting speech to get everyone's spirits back. However, even he had to admit that the circumstances were feeling very bleak.

"Idiots, the lot of you." A grouchy speaker berated the group, thereby obtaining each mobian's undivided attention. Forcing himself up, the irked chameleon extended an accusative finger at the prodigy "Especially you Miles, how can you be so quick to accept defeat? These can't the words of one who defeated me." Espio then flashed his sharp golden irises filled with determination "You want to save Rouge correct? You want to collect the emeralds too, yes? Then as the saying goes 'if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself'." His unsaid point had now piqued the interest of the five present "Don't wait for the enemy to make the first move. I say we split our group into two teams, sending one to rescue Rouge, while the other sets off to find the emeralds and Robotnik."

Such a bold and dangerous plot had been considered long ago, but coming out of the stealthy-mobian now it almost seemed plausible. Sonic was the first to consider debating against this idea, though he himself before had been the one to suggest something similar to the foxes; however, with such a large gap between progress and their goal, the hero knew that such a risk was necessary.

Tails would've been second to disagree, even though he confessed to having no better strategy, mostly due to his aversion to dividing manpower. A two-set group would mean that one of them would have to travel with ship, to keep the shifty trio under a watchful eye, while the other would be no doubt monitored by one of Vector's lackeys, if not by Vector himself. The fox hated having to forge any more potentially hazardous pacts with third parties, but in his mind they had very little choice in the matter.

"I agree to this proposal." Tails spoke up first, not oblivious to the 'excuse me? face he was getting from Amethyst "We'll have to discuss the finer details after we collect the next emerald, but I'm willing to go along with it."

Sonic frowned slightly at how defeated that admission sounded. Then he realized only he could tell that Tails was still under a depressive spell, with the exception of maybe Amethyst. Not wanting to undermine a suggestion he was already partial to, Sonic said "I'm for it too. But if we do this, I want to be a part of the team that saves Rouge. Seeing how I'm partly to blame for her getting caught."

Vector nodded soundly after the fox and hedgehog had spoken "Well as _my_ old saying goes 'no pain, no gain'! If its teams we're gonna be using though, I'm not letting anyone else drive my baby. Wherever this ship goes, I go." The crocodile insisted unsurprisingly. Charmy had next to nothing to include, except for a somewhat poetic expression of love for the shiny emeralds (this to Vector's knowledge meant he'd go wherever the gems went).

Amethyst was next in line, but seemed to have nothing to say. Her worried purple eyes remained fixated on Tails, who was in turn intentionally not meeting her gaze. With the sensation of awkwardness in the air, Vector selected this moment to display his classical ice-breaking loudness "Welp! Time for me to return to the bridge! Charmy, help me get Esp up." He ordered the bee while unceremoniously heaving the still-sick stealth-master onto his shoulder, for unexplained reasons.

Once the three misfits had left, Sonic snuck away too, knowing from experience that those two needed to be left alone. With nowhere interesting to go, the hedgehog exited to the porch, as it had become his favorite 'quiet' place aboard the ship. Letting his cobalt legs hang over the edge, Sonic let the morning air clear his mind of doubts. To increase his comfort, the hero had remembered to keep one of the grand jewels on him.

"Tikal… Am I doing the right thing? Are we going to be able to save Rouge like this?" he asked. Regardless that no direct answer came, the gem did begin emitting a soothing light in his cupped hands.

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-five

-l-

Ugh…not much progress here. I was going to throw in an extra POV at the end, but I said screw it, I'm not well enough to bother. Hope this will do 'til next week. Oh yeah: HAPPY NEW YEAR, even if it is two days late. Meh, I never said I was perfect :P

**DanceDream**: Well I sure hope so! I don't drop all these hints for nothing XD! Heh, you know the Chaotix, they make everything a hazard! Lol checking stuff out of curiosity doesn't make you a stalker :). Yup Espio is taking on the 'dark advisor' role, with a bit of randomness thrown in (hence Amethyst's 'control' over him XD). Sonic is getting close to where I want him to be. He's so far had to rely on everyone else, and learn to be humble despite his 'hero' status. Fun-fact: Tikal already plays a part in another characters life. That's all I can get out for now.

**Ghostkid33: **Haha! Indeed! Ame is a scary girl at times. Rouge's scene is coming very soon! Yup, yup, yup! That was her all along! Oh that's fine! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Belated that is…XD.

**Serenity:** You'll understand him soon. Espio IS mean, but they need a 'brooding/arrogant' type to balance out the good guys (or maybe just to complicate matters XD). Sonic's getting much stronger, despite all the crap he's been through.

**Infamousplot: **Whenever is a good time, let me know what you think!

**Kindra Mckleen: **There certainly are some major differences. In fact, why Vector and Charmy failed to notice we can never be sure. Well as one of Sonic's latest confidants, I bet she'd do anything to bolster the stressed hedgehog.

**knight of the windZ10Z: **No prob. I've been late three times in a row so far! DX I need to start making more time. Silver has that gift about him. I'd like to make a fic about him someday. Ame is as clever as…uhh well a fox! XD Ahh… So good to finally introduce Tikal! I was afraid I might forget if I let it go any longer!

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **Then maybe you can forgive me for taking too long three times in a row! Seriously, that's sucks on my part DX. I'm hoping more people are catching on, but then some have to be surprised I guess. Black Doom? Hehe! Nope! Good guess though! I didn't want this Espio to be a clone of the old world, plus I needed him to add the missing 'dark element' to the heroes.

**Super Shadix 520: **Believe it or not, I've already put Tikal in a couple of times before (I'll just leave it at that). Disastrous ALWAYS goes down when the emeralds are gathered! XD Hope you like this chap, although it doesn't cover much ground.

**Sparkling-nexis137**: This is the last bit of random humor I'll be doing for a while. Hope Amethyst is toned down to more acceptable levels this chap.

**prowerboy:** Normally yes, but that scene was just for laughs. Obviously, Espio wouldn't stand for that kind of disrespect.

Until next time!


	26. Intrigue and the Final Stone

PoC: Ah yes feeling muuuuuch better now! But…yeah I'm still late with this, aren't I?

Metal: Well last I checked you failed to update MY fic, and now coddle my copy by giving him an even bigger lead on my plot. Not to mention you had the gall to go read and review other stories, but still had nooo time for mine. Have you no shame?

PoC: First off, I thought you didn't like your fic? Secondly, I've got to enjoy reading other people's work once in a while. On a third and final note, how the hell do you know what I've been doing with my spare time?

Metal: Because there's no-

Silver: Nowhere to ruuuuuun baby!~ Nowhere to hiiiiiide!~

PoC and Metal: 0_o CHAPTER START!

**-l-**

**Intrigue and the Final Stone**

**-l-**

How horrible it was, having to wall one's own mind off just get away from some witch's invasive thoughts, or so Knuckles whined whist at last getting his bearings and heading out. It had taken much longer than he expected as morning had already crept above the horizon and beamed against his back. Being exposed and out in the open was very unlike the professional criminal to do even without mentioning the kind of area he was in. Anyone from common street thugs to high 'class' hit-men would each be more than willing to take shot at his head, given hefty price on it. Heedless of these mounting dangers and blatant threats, the echidna didn't feel driven to conceal himself. He had already wasted so much time meditating that he would likely have to beg his boss to get a cut of the pay now.

"No different from the other dead-end deals I've gotten mixed up with." He rationalized, attempting to convince himself how much it was worth to him. If not for the money, then at least he could use this job to teach that brat Sonic a lesson for crossing him. When did that little punk learn how to fight so well? Weirder than that, why was he trying to make friends with a known crook? It was odd to say the least, not mention his bewildered attitude when things went far south. Once again caught thinking these thoughts, Knuckles could've sworn he'd been mistaken about the hedgehog's identity, though this was impossible considering very few of those prickly-pears are blue and answer to the name of 'Sonic'. Hadn't he wondered all this before? Was it worth dwelling on for the second time?

No... He felt better off not knowing, for simpicity's sake. Simple was how he liked things anyway.

"Ah well it doesn't matter. I'll be staining that cobalt hue a shade of dark red soon. Now's not the time, but as soon as this job's through…" He thought to himself upon finding the hideout's entrance.

This time, however, it was strange. The place didn't feel quite so…deserted anymore. Something in the echidna's spine tingled the longer he surveyed the unhallowed threshold. True, he was no coward, but these shaded halls could give anyone the sensation of impending danger. Descending into the darkened mouth this place called an entryway alone took some level of boldness, with the dank smell and trick-of-light shadows especially. Naturally Knuckles could forgive a rotten stink or three, but did the place have to be so…quiet? Though he had never admitted it openly, the echidna was more relaxed when he had those two loud-mouthed morons to sneak up on. Their arguments or 'talks' as Maasawd called them were a beacon to follow in these hellish catacombs.

"Setting a trap for me maybe? We'll see how long that lasts…" Knuckles stopped and listened, hoping to get some kind of feedback. Nothing came, but the sensation of distress still permeated the air. Stepping even deeper in, the ex-tribesman had a new…something fill his mind. It was like a smell, but didn't have an odor. Similar to a sound, but his ears couldn't pinpoint it. All he could describe it as was a feeling, or maybe an embodiment of control, manipulation, and corruption. The guttural pit inside him worsened with each step he took. Soon enough, Knuckles had arrived at a T-shaped junction. Knowing he could find his way from here was the least of his concerns, for now the sensation of the 'presence' was quite unfortunately coming from the same path he had to take.

Gulping softy, a nervous reaction he'd not experienced in years, the not-so-tough-now echidna clenched his hand into a fist…

…and leapt around the corner.

L

*Aboard the flying agency*

L

Sonic didn't know how long he'd been sitting where he was. Wherever the next emerald was it must've been far out of the way and across some of the nastiest terrain, this he gathered from his back-view vantage point and the more than bumpy ride. This wasn't a good time to worry or get antsy about where he was or what he was doing; still time had begun to eat away at his calm composure. The unsettlingly rugged flight was not doing anything to help this either.

"I've got to get inside." He resolved, hoping he might be able to get some head-clearing conversation out of his fox-allies. However, as soon as the hero took a single move towards the door, his body was jostled and tossed like a rag-doll into the crumbling ground below. This would've been no harm, no foul had he not also…fallen into a newly formed chasm.

Grabbing hold of the brittle ground, the hedgehog strained and struggled to avoid falling into the dark depths below.

L

*Tactichaos' POV*

L

Espio was sure that if his upset stomach didn't kill him, Vector's driving was certainly going to do the trick. Admittedly the wasteland looked extremely treacherous to navigate, but that hardly made up for all the darting and weaving the mad crocodile called 'evasive maneuvers'.

"If you actually WANT us to crash and burn while getting sucked into a crevasse, then by all means keep hitting _every_ rock you see! I'm starting to think this how you get off." The assassin icily remarked about his boss's poor house-driving skills. This really made matters no better as Vector turned to say something back, but in doing so took his eyes off a rock with an extremely jagged base.

"Every good captain goes down with his ship!" Charmy screeched in their ears whilst falling to the floor, effectively dodging one of Vector's haymaker swings (whether the bee saw the blow coming or not remains a mystery to this day). Espio did his best to snag the wheel and pull them back on course. Due to deficient warning and time to react, the chameleon was only able to salvage the ship with some heavy damage. The three were instantly thrown from the pilot seat and sent tumbling downstairs. The pile up ended with Espio crushed beneath Vector while Charmy danced on top of the other two, seemingly pleased as punch over the near-death encounter.

They were not alone for long as someone from underneath a pile of covers, rolled up rather mummy-style, made a furious effort to pull himself free from the cloth-made prison. The figure soon after was revealed to be a very red-faced and genuinely pissed off vulpine. Tails confronted the group with a grim scowl, leaving them to all reply with falsely innocent grins.

"What…the heck…are you guys…DOING?" Tails snarled at the three, placing even Espio in some shock "What are you taking a joyride or something? Can't you idiots at least drive smoothly?" these words were about as foul as a mild-mannered person like Tails would use, but his tone was clearly saying 'I'm about ten seconds away from kicking you all from here to the next island'.

"Must've woken him out of his beauty sleep." Espio growled, summoning enough strength to heave off the other two. It came to the ex-ninja's attention that not everybody was present and accounted for. The missing two hadn't come to see what all the noise was, but that wouldn't matter so long as everyone was indoors at the time of impact.

"Sonic! Where is Sonic?" Tails gasped out of nowhere, looking around frantically before heading off to other parts of the house in a flash. Returning not seconds later, the fox still wore the same face of worry as he asked again "Where is Sonic? Have any of you seen him?"

To his dismay, all three shook their heads. This led the prodigy to smack his own head in stupidity as he recalled that his blue buddy had been out on the porch when he last saw him. Fearing the worst, the fox dashed out the front door with Espio not too far behind.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted out to the open sky. Failing to wait a millisecond for a reply, the fox took to the skies in search of the blue blur. The ex-ninja didn't stop him, but couldn't understand his sudden shift in temperament. Espio had of course seen the vulpine stressed and/or freaked out in the past; however this was something else entirely. Shrugging it off temporarily, he got busy scouring the scorched landscape, which was a perilous task thanks to all the gaps popping up with each step he took. Being a stealth-obsessed assassin, Espio was annoyed with how his lightest motion still caused multiple knife-edged cracks to pop up.

"This…is going to be tricky." He sighed, hoping this risk was even worth the trouble.

Meanwhile, Tails' sky-view wasn't offering much better luck. Each and every plain of this parched region looked identical to the next, leaving the vulpine disoriented from all his spinning's and turning's. Also proving troublesome was his inability to land and rest. Most of the unstable earth had been displaced enough to make any move on the surface potentially deadly. Finally alighting on a somewhat secure rock gave the fox some much needed rest, but it presented another issue in his head regarding the terrain itself. Even if they should find Sonic, which he was more than determined to do, how would they be able to get the agency up and in the air before treacherous area gave way right out from underneath them? Wasn't everybody still trapped inside the quarters; thinking it to be a safe haven?

Tails hadn't noticed how sweaty his gloved palms had become. The tension of not seeing Sonic and the chance of losing the rest of his comrades was doing murder on his concentration.

"Focus focus…" he tried to tell himself "He can't be far from here! Come on, think! There must be a way to…" he sudden gasped in eureka. Wasn't Sonic in charge of the Chaos Emeralds? Then that would mean he could use his scanner to locate them both! It was a pity the hedgehog had removed his ear-piece when they went aboard the ship or Tails could've located him sooner via a distress call (something that had aided him in finding Vector's team).

Flipping open his always-worn pack and nabbing the portable scanner out, the fox eagerly fired up the device. Within mere seconds results were shown on the small screen…

"No! NO! This isn't right!" he shouted at the reading. It had located indeed all the emeralds in the vicinity, but they were still back in the room Sonic had been given, the room he had checked not minutes before, with only one signal looking slightly off from the others, but still located aboard the ship.

Tails cringed bitterly at the stupid machine. There was no gratefulness in his heart that Sonic hadn't dropped the emeralds in one of the chasms, or happiness that most of his team was still intact. He finished cursing the scanner and instead focused on manually locating his best friend.

A mere minute later…still nothing came and nothing could be seen for miles around. Unwilling to face any 'facts' that couldn't be proven, Tails kept on his stubborn mission towards located the lost hedgehog.

Then out of the mocking silence came a soft beeping. Tails tilted his chin in the scanner's direction without much interest. It must've just caught the emerald they were searching for, but it still couldn't find Sonic. Mule-headedly, the fox continued to ignore the beeping until the sheer volume and redundancy was about to make his head explode.

"I get it already! Just SHUT UP!" he snarled at his creation, but then, as his eye struck the read-out, he had a double-take. The emerald they were after was more east of this position last he checked, so why was this signal coming from…the north?

Gazing up then down then up again, the vulpine shouted out at blasted off full-steam for the great hole to the north. Unbeknownst to him a spectral figure appeared in the place the fox once hovered.

"My…he is certainly more difficult than I remember him being. But I can see his devotion hasn't changed in the slightest." The figure smiled warmly and faded into the endless sky.

L

*With Sonic*

L

Forced to choose what he hated most about this second world, Sonic would've hands down said that it had to be the life-threatening madness that without fail came after his bouts of homesickness.

Forgetting all that right now, the hedgehog was busy trying to quell a rising concern of his. What really scared him this time was not the possible fall; it was chance that he would drop the emerald he was carrying. How stupid he felt himself to bring it along for mental comfort knowing very well how important it might end up being to their success.

"Tikal… Ugh… Can you somehow get away on your own?" he asked the gem. It shimmered dimly with hopelessness, which the hedgehog took as a no. It occurred to him already that Tikal would be losing a part of herself if the emerald was lost, making his ascent that much more important.

Reaching higher he clamped his grip on a small stone that appeared just solid enough to support his weight. Checking to his left he could see no other possible hand-hold, so to compromise the hero stiffened his fingers and dug into the fragile earth. As he did so though, the rock he had placed his trust in slipped and crumbled out of the chasm's wall. In a last ditch effort, Sonic smashed most of his forearm into the hole he'd made, praying it wouldn't let him slip or crush his arm flat.

With next to no plans left, the hero pulled out the emerald once again. Looking boldly into its semi translucent surface he said "I'm going to toss you up to the top. Tails and the others will be able to find you with their emerald-tracking gizmos." The stone shone with furious light, as if protesting his every word. Thinking of only her security the sapphire hedgehog leaned his arm back and chucked the gem out of the great maw.

"Good…" he sighed contentedly "I know those guys will find you. As for me? Well…" he noticed the dirt and rock shift aggressively, cutting his arm badly enough that he had to withdraw it slightly "Heh… I'll be fine…" he sighed, straining to keep his grip up as long as possible.

"Yeah dang right you'll be fine." A voice addressed him with strong reassurance, traced with smidgen of irritation "Because I'm not going to let you do anything stupid this time." Sonic arched his head around to see Tails kick off the chasm side, freeing the hero as painlessly as possible "Don't try doing something like that again. You may be a big hero in your world, but here you're still my brother and responsibility."

Sonic grinned and shrugged casually "Aw…come on, I wasn't doing anything crazy. I knew you were going to catch me before I fell." Tails rolled his eyes clearly giving off his 'do you expect me to believe that crap?' smirk, making the two heroes burst into laughter in spite of this being their hundredth close shave this week.

Flying up to the surface at last, Sonic was reunited with the Chaos Emerald, which flashed rapidly as if scolding his carelessness. Tails hadn't taken notice of this, for he had stumbled upon something far more interesting, well for him anyway. Eventually getting the blur's attention both walked up to a small purple head sticking out of the ground. Given how much excitement they'd just had, both the fox and hedgehog struggled to not smile at how silly their endangered ally looked.

"I'm sure you gentlemen are under a lot of stress… But if it's all right with you I'd rather not spend the rest of this day STUCK IN THIS &%$ING HOLE!" the foiled Espio spat angrily, but was hiddenly thankful for the quick rescue.

L

*A few minutes later *

L

It was tough work carrying the two back, Sonic had noticed this but was turned down any offer to run on his own. It must've really bothered Tails a lot having almost lost him a second time. Sure, Sonic was willing to do anything to keep his bud alive, but there seemed to be more than that bothering the older vulpine. Sonic made a mental note to talk to him about it whenever they had a moment of peace.

Utterly exhausted, the fox collapsed on the porch as soon as he set the pair of comrades down. Sonic reached over to help his friend of course. He was, however, beaten to it when Espio hoisted the fox up first. Sonic raised an eyebrow at the chameleon in surprise, but let him do his thing. The cobalt hero knew someone like this Espio didn't take favors or helping others lightly.

"In addition to what's bugging him, I've got to ask Tails what the heck happened between him and our ninja friend." He chuckled and headed in after them.

Their greeting was a little wilder than expected as Charmy smashed headlong into the hedgehog with delirious elation. More peculiar than that, the bee was waving, hugging, and even kissing an emerald Sonic didn't exactly recognize.

"Looky! Looky! Looky! A SUPER SHINY! Isn't it pretty? Isn't it awesome? Can I keep it? I promise to feed it, take for walks, get it house-trained-" The hedgehog stayed completely bewildered 'til Vector's voice shrieked above the young mobian's insane gibberish.

"CHAAAAARMY! What did we just have a talk about?" the crocodile crossed his arms like a scolding mother, causing the bee to sorrowfully relinquish the emerald to Sonic. Sitting up from the sudden tackle, the hero was now sure he didn't remember seeing this emerald ever before.

"Pretty cool eh?" the head of the team shouted proudly "After we smashed into that big ol' rock I had to go outside and make some quick repairs and adjustments. So anyways, I checked the underside of our rig, and I find this baby embedded in the woodworks!" the reptile put a hand his hip in a very foolish pose after his explanation.

Tails, though still tired, quickly scanned it and confirmed the jewel to be the real deal. It was odd to have their search come to such an un-climactic end; however, no one was about to complain, for now it was time to enact the final phase of their plan: Divide into teams and rescue Rouge. Sonic had a little nervousness considering it, but he couldn't deny how pumped he was to get the mission underway.

"Good work Vector, but for now this one needs rest." Espio said and placed Tails on the couch he'd been confined to earlier "I can see you might be both brave and stupid Miles, but I respect those that aid me, even if under…humiliating circumstances." For that careless remark, the ex-ninja was asked to explain how Tails found him buried up to his head after the fox had rescued Sonic. The group had a good laugh, but shockingly Espio wasn't put off as he normally would be by the insulting senario.

"Oh while I'm at it, I know something else too. Something very, ahem, _interesting._" He grinned evilly at his cunning rival "I wonder, Tails, why you weren't worried about where Amethyst was? She was _missing_ this whole time, wasn't she?" The rest of the group blinked and realized that it was true; they still hadn't located the vixen. Tails, on the other hand, widened his eyes in a 'you wouldn't dare' manner.

But the chameleon didn't have to say another word. Instead, the vixen herself rose up rubbed her eyes…strangely from the same pile of sheets Tails had been using earlier.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" she asked genuinely.

It took a moment for everything to fall into place. Once it had though, Vector collapsed to the floor, laughing until tears started to build in his eyes. Sonic scratched his quills in confusion until the point hit him like a sucker-punch. He then, in a state of mortified fear, raced to the bathroom with all the speed he possessed. Charmy didn't understand thankfully, though he still felt compelled to dance to the tune of Vector's guffaws. Espio gave a cruel sideways glance, signifying he'd gotten the last laugh. Amethyst meanwhile rightly denied their disturbing assumptions, but found her words to be wasted on the generally pig-headed group.

The bed-bound fox resigned to covering his face up with one of his tails while saying "I hate you… I really freaking hate all of you…"

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-six

-l-

No comments from me this time. Not on my lateness, not on my just-started-semester, nothing. Ah dang it, I just commented didn't I? XD It's only right of me to say that for all of you who liked the eating contest last chap, you can thank** Dark Fox Tailz** for that idea.

**DanceDream**: And this, my dear lady, is where OCC-ness is good. In character Silver is cool, but his odd-duck side is where the funnies are. Yep poor Amy's mom…no daughter, no safe neighborhood, no name…WHAT'S THIS WORLD COMING TO? *Exhales* Okay, I'm calm XD. I'm very glad you liked it. Yep that's why the name "Rash decisions" those choices were adopted with our heroes not really in their right mind, but hey maybe it'll all work out (heh-heh but you can't trust PoC can you XD). I don't know if you're in school or not, but if, like me, you are I hope it's going well for you and I wish us both luck!

**Ghostkid33: **Heh let's just hope she doesn't have some piko-piko treatment waiting for her young'un. Welp, Amy's got to get involved somehow XD. Haha I know, I love making Espio proud and tough, but still a bungling member of Team Chao-err I mean "Tactichaos" XD You're more than welcome for the B-day shout!

**Serenity: **Yeah but he's doing better than before that is for sure. I'll get back to Amy and the others next chap. Hope you liked this one as well! Oh and uhh sorry for how late Rise is. I'll do my best to get it out by tomorrow at the latest. I suck I know :(

**Infamousplot:** As usual, review whenever you've got the time!

**Kindra Mckleen: **Indeed that might've been too predictable on my part, but hey she needs to get involved somehow. Maria and Amy are coming back next chap so I'll get more into their tie in soon. I liked that idea too, that's why I offer credit to the user that gave it to me. I don't often take ideas, but that one really fit, and I'm glad you agree :).

**knight of the windZ10Z: **Glad you liked it! Yup Sonic only made it worse with the 'pat on the back' thing XD. Ame is your typical girl stuck around a bunch of guys. In the end though, nobody walked away unscathed! It took a while to get this last emerald part in. I wanted it to be something of a mirror of the first emerald as finding is actually really easy, and Tails ends trying to save Sonic this time. Next comes the teams and rescue! Let the first climax begin!

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **The eating contest wasn't my idea exactly as stated in the notes above, but I'm still happy you liked it. Keep up the fine work with your fics too!

**Super Shadix 520: **I didn't get much of chance to describe this last area, but it basically is a rotting waste land with almost desert-like qualities. Overall, I like this place the least (Ivory Mountains were my personal favorite). Still, I hope I did well enough on it. All seven is for the second climax, and thus not for some time.

**Sparkling-nexis137**: I thank you for your loyal support! Yes I tried to keep her out of one chap just so the guys could have some antics to themselves (sans the last prank on poor Tails). I aim to please everyone!

**prowerboy:** I don't know if I got a review from you or not, but if I did and I missed it sorry and hope you enjoy this chap!

**Dark Fox Tailz: **They have a complex past that's for sure. I'll likely include more Tails vs. Espio clashes next chapter.

Until next time!


	27. Scars of Evil

PoC: … Full house.

Metal: … Grr… Two-pair.

Silver … Straight-flush! Eat it punks!

Metal: *Throws down cards* You! You cheating albino! I ought to-

PoC: Ease up Met, he won fair and square. Now Silver, you said you had something in mind?

Silver: Yup! Alright gear-hog, put it on!

Metal: But I! Arrrgh…do I have to?

Silver: You bet your arse.

Metal: *Sighs* *Slips on rain-coat* Ugh… Evaporation, condensation, precipitaaaaation on the ground.** Pen owns the story, but not the glory, for the characters all around. But in this story, dwells an OC, newly aaaadded to the list. Whom Pen created, then abated, and her name is Amethyst.**

Silver: *Applauds* Bravo! Stupendous! Supercalifragilistic-expialidocious job Metal!

Metal: Analysis complete. How the hell am I atoning for my education with fragile beauty merely by singing that wretched song?

PoC: Wow I really…don't have anything to say, to either of you. Except, where did the 'rain' part of the disclaimer come from?

**-l-**

**Scars of Evil**

**-l-**

The day was still overcast no matter how many weather reports to the contrary. Though omen-like it was suitable for most outdoor activities…such as running away from home and whatnot. Typical maybe for a teenager, but it was unordinary to see a girl no older than ten sprinting with all her might across the dewy plains. Amy counted herself lucky to be surrounded by such looping hills and dipping valleys, as they kept both friend and foe alike from pursuing her. This thinking was not entirely beneficial in that it reminded her of how upset her parents would be. She had left in such haste that she'd nearly forgotten to write a short, but non-specific, explanation for her sudden leave.

"I really hope they don't search for me. Not with all these crazy people around." She centered her worry more around her parents than herself, likely due to surety of her own safety. Amy had learned long ago to never doubt herself, least of all in desperate situations. Inadvertently, her mind was turned to the one who'd long ago offered her this good piece of wisdom: Sonic, her hero.

"I wonder where he is, and what he's doing right now?" she wondered as she dodged a rather disgusting mud pit. It hadn't been long since she'd last seen him, yet somehow it felt like ages. In her best guess, Amy figured it was because of all the false rumors she'd heard about his apparent 'death', as if Sonic could ever die! True, he may not have the popularity his older brother enjoys, but that didn't make him any less of a hero in the young pink hedgehog's eyes.

One thing was amiss though, about the last time they met. While Amy confessed she'd been almost too elated to notice, the girl had seen some, frankly, _massive_ changes in this Sonic. Maybe others didn't see it as well, but she did. It was like his youth, his energy, had somehow dissipated or perhaps even vanished altogether, as if he had aged or matured. Admittedly, he didn't _appear_ to be any older, but as class had taught her, it took much longer for mobians to show signs of aging unlike humans. Looking back on it now, Amy did recall him being a little shorter and plumper around the belly, a trait she found to be rather cute. The Sonic she had met recently was taller and more…fit, if that was the word. Assuming the above details could've been her imagination, Amy was certain his unforgettably bright green eyes had never been so glum and dull before.

"It's like he was desperate to find…someone or something." She mused to busy her mind. Honestly, being on the road for so long must've been causing her brain to run amok. How or why should she second-guess her idol now? After all, isn't the fact that he is alive the important part? She felt bad for thinking such thoughts about him. It was as if something in the air was causing her to be puzzled this way.

Amy was now beginning to wear down from all that running. No training with anyone could've prepared her for that Olympic feat. She made a mental note to take part in her school's next racing tournament. At the time and rate she'd traveled, she would be sure to win the gold. At a minimum, her expert sprint had at least found her a place to rest far away from any prying eyes.

"Okay… From here it's only about a ten minute walk to the lake. Four if I jog it." She calculated whilst leaning against a fairly comfortable chunk of bark seated on a bed of spongy, but not too damp, grass. Her escape had taken longer than she'd estimated, leaving her approximately five minutes late, even if she ran. Even so, Amy knew better than to fry her lungs on another muscle-burning dash, lest she collapse with no nearby aid.

"I hope she'll wait for me…" the pink girl said as she picked and fiddled with blade of flexible green "No, I know she will. I'm pretty sure I can trust-OH MY GOD! WHO'S TOUCHING ME?" Amy whirled around swiftly, perking her ears up in a 'fighting' stance "Okay you pervert! I know you're out there!" despite her tough talk, the girl hedgehog felt her palms quiver from the surprise contact. The perpetrator had only touched her shoulder, but that was one digit too much for a kid in Amy's position "HEY! I said come out! What, are you afraid of a 'helpless' little girl?"

"I'm sorry!" the reply came back sharply, if not a bit forced, as though the speaker was in just as much shock as their 'victim'. But the tone aside, Amy had learned a whole lot more when the voice spoke again "I-I saw you sitting there and so I um… I j-just wanted to… I really didn't mean to scare you!"

Amy immediately dropped her defensive guard, still shaking in surprise but also from the sudden relaxation of her nerves. Searching the for her 'stalker' revealed a girl in the faint blue, almost white, dress with stunning blond hair. The hedgehog girl was so happy she gave the recognizable figure a hug, forgetting momentarily how little time they'd known each other. The blond-haired human shared the sentiment, likely due to her mutually felt relief.

"Oh my gosh Maria I am SO sorry!" Amy repented, now feeling supremely foolish for her unruly outburst moments ago. Much to her fortune, Maria had forgiveness and happiness written all over her gentle face. The pink-quilled girl was very jealous of how benign and caring Maria looked, even when someone scared the crap out of her not seconds prior. It must be crime to be that pure.

"It's totally fine Amy. Really, I should've said something before I snuck up like that." Oh no she didn't, thought Amy. Little miss perfect did NOT just blame herself for HER freak out. How again _was_ this woman related to Dr. Butterball, in any way shape or form (mostly shape as Robotnik didn't seem to be a horrible man)?

Hoping to evade anymore self-deprecating remarks out of Maria, Amy waved that last part off and changed the subject "Never mind, you said you wanted to see me right? So, what's up?"

The young Robotnik woman's features fell drastically at this question. When hedge-girl attempted to give an expression of concern, Maria simply turned away in hesitation. Whatever it was, Amy was now convinced it wasn't the sort of thing that could be talked about over the phone.

Devising a better approach, Amy shrugged and suggested "Um… Why don't we go somewhere else? I don't think anyone's out here, but, you know, if it makes you feel better about telling me…" The blond girl nodded softly, showing a glint of thankfulness at Amy's understanding.

The two girls then agreed to back-track a pace and a half over to what seemed like an empty clearing. Amy peered left and right confusedly, until Maria revealed a small remote with all sorts of peculiar buttons. Failing to see her input some combination, Amy let out an understandable yelp when a large crab-shaped mech dropped in front of her with a crash. Showing her natural distrust of machinery, the young hedgehog, at Maria's beckoning, approached the robot with great personal resistance. Though taken off guard, Amy was gradually rather touched by how the mech gently bumped and nuzzled her hand, like a dog waiting to be petted. This, and more coaxing from her new friend, convinced Amy to at last mount the scary crab-bot. Maria then shortly followed suit, and took control of the Watcher's guidance systems.

"So Maria, where are we going?" Amy asked in innocent wonder, mostly trying to make conversation.

The human girl put on a bold and determined face this time, distinctly different from her former happy and sad expressions "Someplace where no one can hear us. I'm very worried about Sonic and the others…"

That was a bit random, but if those words didn't carry some heavy meaning, most likely bad, then Amy wasn't pink and rambunctious. Something terrible had happened, or perhaps _would_ happen soon.

L

*Aboard the agency, near the divided path*

L

The ride was more hectic now than ever. Sonic knew he had Vector's skill or lack thereof to blame, but he also had him to thank too. Without their help and accident, it might've been extremely cumbersome to acquire the last 'local' emerald. He did his best imagine all the possible perils they had avoided with Vector and his crew's 'help'.

Pretty soon, the hero chuckled and gave up, having realized how complicated their 'support' made rather simple matters. He wasn't shooting for ungratefulness, as he had his fox brother to carry that role. Tails must've muttered every grumbling comment in the dictionary in the span of a measly ten minutes. However, Sonic noted how embarrassed the vulpine still was, and figured he'd better cut both his bud and 'Tactichaos' a break. Everyone was just trying to help out, even if in their own destructive ways.

"Yo Vec!" the hero called out to the deck and banged on the wall for added attention "How long 'til our big stop?" though the choice hadn't been set in stone quite yet, the azul hedgehog was aware of how crucial their next junction was.

"Not far now bluesy! Just keep your quills on a while longer and I'll-" his words were severed as a loud smash followed by a good amount of cursing interrupted his train of thought.

"Idiot! Some of us would _like_ to get there in one piece, if it's not _too_ much trouble!" a second voice growled, presumably Espio's.

"Eyes on the prize! Like a bag of pizza pies!" a third person chimed in, undoubtedly a certain bee named Charmy.

Sonic stifled another laugh and sighed. Those three were just so epically mismatched.

Back on more serious matters, the blur took time to ponder their next, maybe last, move. When their path did split, one path would lead to the Derelict Ruins whilst the other would head straight for the coast. According to Vector, the agency made a 'perfect' hovercraft/boat and would be more than capable of crossing over to Robotnik's base. Tails and oddly Espio both disputed this claim and had even devised a separate plan just in case the crumbling agency decided to go belly-up. This contingency act added small comfort as both had been recommended to be on the 'rescue' team, much to each other's disgust. Sonic was aware that only their best three fighters could go up against Maasawd, a feat which even Vector wanted no part of. The team plan was not without some deadly factors, even for the 'emerald' team. If Maasawd sniffs out their plan he could very easily warp aboard the ship and start wreaking havoc. It was risky, but in reality it was the best chance they had.

"Sonic?" a low but sober voice addressed him. The sapphire speedster looked up to see Espio standing before him. The sneaky lizard still wore his cool-headed aura as he said "We've arrived, so I suggest you get fox-breath up and running before I do." Sonic gestured in understanding, but was halted when the chameleon went on "I'm still not sure about you but…" he took in a gulp of air, almost as though he would regret his next words "I recommend you keep yourself out of harm's way. Miles is quite attached to you, and I'm sure you've noticed this."

Sonic didn't turn to meet his gaze. He knew things were coming along well with this Tails, but surely he understands the danger the hero poses to this world. Tails was always practical and sensible about everything. Even according to Espio's implications, there was no way he'd try something stupid just to keep Sonic alive…would he?

Almost as if he had read the hedgehog's mind, Espio spoke again "He hasn't had his spark lately, his usual confidence. My rival is going through some manner of depression, except when he's around you or that girl of his." Here the proud ex-ninja pointed the blue mobian, yet aware that his gesture would go unseen "He holds you in high regard, maybe too high. To be blunt; should we encounter the worst, I don't want Miles taking any unnecessary risks to save your spiny hide."

Blunt was the word. Of course Sonic didn't like how true the stealth-master's words rang. That still didn't change that Espio had shed an interesting tidbit of light on his own enigmatic self. Seeing how little time they had, Sonic pressed in his opinion out into the open "Heh, you're worried about him, huh?"

Most would say this is logical deduction. If not though, Espio did nothing to reduce Sonic's suspicions when he replied "My life would grow dull if that fox-fool gets himself killed. Besides, I don't think that much of you anyway."

"Wow…" Sonic mouthed. That was closer to a confession than the hero had been expecting. The fact that he threw in the whole bashing against Sonic had his words just screaming 'cover up'. No need to press the point further. The blur was openly satisfied knowing that more than one person had Tails' back. He didn't need/want any protecting for himself, so Espio's warning was more or less flawless.

"I'll assemble Vector and Charmy outside. Don't be late." The assassin stated and ascended to the bridge. Sonic took this as his cue to get his side of the crew with the program as well.

L

*With Maasawd*

L

He was gone, and none too soon. What had been promised was now sure to be broken, especially now since Sonic had not yet vanished. The purpose behind all of this was causing his head to ache, more than it had in weeks. What those 'treatments' of chaos energy had been doing he didn't know, nor did he care, so long as that shade stuck to the plan, all was well enough.

"Ha!" a feral shout echoed around the halls, thoroughly rubbing the figure the wrong way. Hadn't that insufferable echidna known to at least knock, or present himself with some tact? Perhaps now wasn't the time to ask for two miracles in one day.

The blazing red echidna shifted his venom-purple irises all over the place, searching no doubt for the darkened one, despite it being a clearly a wasted effort. In some crevasse buried deep in his infernal armor, Maasawd found the spectacle to be mildly amusing. The fool must not have realized how silly his enlarged eyes and open-mouthed silence was.

His shielded stance ended with a frustrated grunt and the words "So, I'm not in on the _whole_ 'chili-dog' am I? Wanna start by telling me who that was?" the echidna would've just earned a sure-fire backhand, had Maasawd not detected a hint of fear on his tongue.

With a clink and shuffle, Maasawd gave his honest answer "You're better off not getting involved with the likes of him. Trust me." And walked away, leaving the echidna irregularly speechless.

Once he had hastily gotten as far from that buffoon as he could, Maasawd felt the weight of some nameless burden bear crushingly down on his shoulders. It was as if his mind was being split in two halves and then diced up again. The pain was soon so great that the mighty warrior fell on his knees, clawing at his own face. It was like this after every visit from the shade. His life itself would feel as though it was being drained out from his veins, only to then be filled with the essence of pure power. However, each time had left him emptier and with fewer things he could recollect. It was as though the shade was not restoring his thoughts, but rather sucking them dry, despite his claims to the contrary.

In these final stricken minutes, Maasawd began to feel his last ounce of strength depart, making his need for the power replacement more ravenous. But in this state of dreaded agony, the garbed figure could swear he heard a soothing noise brush by his ears. It grew stronger until he could discern it to be not a simple noise, but a voice instead.

"_You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-seven

-l-

Expect updates this late from now on. It's all I can manage without stopping the fic again (and I REALLY don't want to do that twice). Maria and Amy are now back in the plot, more deeply this time. Tails and Amethyst may not have made an appearance yet, but I have no regrets on that one. Enjoy some of the more diverse perspectives. Oh yeah, Rouge is next to have more involvement (besides just failed escape attempts DX). Oh and while I'm at it, I do NOT own the quote at the chapter's end. It was taking rather blatantly from the LOZ Majora's Mask (sue me now or later).

**DanceDream**: Charmy is pretty nutty for sure! Well he HAD something, or rather _someone_, to fear, I just dismissed him before you could find out who XD! Though I'm glad you liked that scene, I've never rushed anything more in my whole life. Seriously, that wasteland area was literally done on a whim. Thank God Espio was only exaggerating…right? Wait a minute why am I asking you? I'm the author! Shouldn't I know? 0_o XD Silver is cool when he lightens up (no telekinetic-pun intended)! Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally now? Let me know when your grand crusade has met it's journey's end (Um… In other words: Let me know when you've got something XD)! I personally dislike history, depending on which one of course.

**Ghostkid33: **Just when things get really 'heated' here I go and kill it with this boring chap! DX Ah well, I need more time for the rest of the cast to catch up with our heroes. XDDD Espio is such a punk, but hey he has something of a heart, as you can see in the chapter above! Mental note: More action needed next week!

**Serenity: **Read and enjoy whenever time enables. This is just for fun after all (no obligation about it :) ).

**Infamousplot: **Whenever you can get around to it, read and enjoy!

**Kindra Mckleen: **There's a small bit in this chap that almost describes him to be Classic Sonic-ish, but he's different from the little guy I assure you (although Classic is just a younger Sonic). It is indeed, but I have no answers as of yet (typical despicable me XD). Vector? Have a license? Those two words don't even belong in the same sentence XD! Yes he is, which is a good and a bad thing. As boyfriend and girlfriend it's not all that uncommon, but I assure you it wasn't anything THAT dirty.

**knight of the windZ10Z: **WHAAAAT? Shadow a ghost? No way! XD Nah, but should be able to guess soon enough, if not already. You know how it is: I love that brotherly pair! Those two kick all asses, pardon my French. The climax need even more build up as you can see. After I already doused with thick flames I just have to add a little more DX! I need to get that action rolling by next chap for sure!

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **Humor is the snow on the mountains of drama! No story is quite complete without some. As fast as he is, you'd think he'd get the point faster XD.

**Super Shadix 520: **Whenever you have time, I await your review!

**Sparkling-nexis137**: XD As stated already: NO NASTY UNTIL EXPICITLY IMPLIED! Actually, even eluding to that was kind of awkward to write (I don't go for that "yiff" stuff :\). Even so, Tails rather set his own trap with that one! Charmy is awesome on so many levels, too bad we didn't see much of him here. Next chap for sure (at least one that has more Tails and Amethyst…not like THAT obviously DX)!

**prowerboy:** Tails and his brother (blood related or not) are the best team and friends…period. "Unbreakable Bond" describes them perfectly.

**Dark Tailz Fox: **Yes I didn't include Espio and Tails clashes like I said I would. This story is a bit of a handful right now, so I hope you'll wait for the next chapter? I understand if you don't want to review 'til then.

**draco'sfairmaiden: **Nice to have a new name to add! I hope this chapter will suffice with your personal standards, which I promise to adapt to as much as possible.

Yeesh! I'm getting more and more carried away with these comments! But I wouldn't do it if I didn't like it! XD

Until next time!


	28. Mission Start

PoC: In regards to current events: **PenFulleofChaos819 makes no attempt to violate Sega's copyright-protected characters!** Censoring my story for infringement would be silly, as I claim no ownership.

Silver: Ah…quit worrying! Let's just forget all that and play truth or dare!

Metal: Fool, he's trying to keep his story up and running. Besides, what sort of man would suggest THAT game?

Silver: I wasn't talking to _you_, rust 'n' easy! And for your information, I'm not a man!

PoC: *Spits drink all over keyboard*

Metal: Oh no? Well that certainly explains…a lot.

Silver: ? Huh? What's that supposed to…? WAIDDAMINUTE! You took that all wrong!

Metal: No, no Silver, please… Enlighten us with the "truth" of your non-masculinity.

Silver: DUMMY! I'M A HEDGEHOG! MEANING I DON'T HAVE ANY "MAN" PARTS ON ME!

PoC: Oh Silver, Silver…*Shakes head in shame*

Metal: Expertly stated sir. You've just made many fan-girls quite happy.

Silver: Big jerks, the both of you…

PoC: Aw… Don't be like that Silv. It IS now Metal's turn after all…

Metal: Hahaha! Oh, but you're too late! The chapter's starting!

**-l-**

**Mission Start**

**-l-**

Midday had come by the time the six-person team made its way out of the house. Between the featureless scenery of the thinly grassed hilltop and the hanging silence in the elevated, ear popping air, it was hard to believe they were so close to the mission's end. The anticlimactic feeling of this place was unfitting of the heavy emotions stirring inside each hero's heart. Though not as intense, Vector and his compatriots still walked with rigid steps and wore exceptionally stiff expressions (even Charmy himself was unnervingly blank-faced).

While packing up and setting out supplies, Sonic stole a glance or two at everyone in sight. He wanted to know what gloomy thoughts had struck the entire team mute, mostly because it ate him up to see the crew like this. But as much as he wanted to see high spirits, Sonic was unable to find the confidence to speak, an unsettling rarity for him. That's why he felt it okay to allow the frowning this time; today just didn't seem like a good day to smile.

"Sonic? What's wrong?"

The hero gasped softly at the sudden question. He was so busy thinking he'd totally blitzed who had spoken to him. Getting his head screwed on properly, the blur digested the sentence and figured Tails must've addressed him. No big shock there. This Tails had been increasingly worried, almost paranoid (just like Espio had mentioned), about him lately, to the point of being annoying. Deciding he shouldn't ignore his best friend for his overprotective-streak, Sonic tilted his head in the voice's direction and said "Nothing, Tails. I'm just a little tired I guess, why?"

"More like exhausted if you ask me, cuz last I checked my name's not Tails." The person half-choked out, as if suppressing laughter. Hearing the voice again tinted his cheeks a faint crimson. Unless Tails had undergone a sex-change in the last twenty or so minutes, that voice clearly belonged to the only female in their group. He turned around then to apologize to Amethyst for the ridiculous mix-up. The fox girl seemingly shrugged off his concern before answering back.

"Oh don't worry about it. Lots of people mistake me for a guy, seeing how much I _obviously_ sound like one and all." Sonic freaked out and immediately began protesting her sarcastic remark, merely to have the vixen giggle and say "I'm just kidding! Man are you tense or what?"

"Sorry…" Sonic said out rather meekly whilst kicking up some dirt nervously. She was right; he was acting like a stupid jittery kid on his first day of school. No matter how much time he spent with them, he still couldn't deny there was some social awkwardness around the fox couple.

"Aw… Don't make that 'kicked puppy' look. Really, it doesn't suit you!" She chirped brightly, offering a small smile to raise his dwindling frown. Though not completely at ease, Sonic was happy for the unlikely source of encouragement, and soon managed to crack a grin of his own.

Amethyst clapped cheerily at her half-success "Yay! Now that's the Sonic we know!" the hero felt it odd that she would phrase it like that, considering she knew his background, but he choose to indulge on the ego-boost anyway. Probably was a good thing to, as Amethyst's upbeat mood faded a little as she said "Actually Sonic? I…I'm a little nervous about the next mission. We're going to be split up into teams, right?"

Sonic swallowed rather hard, remembering how poorly she'd taken the idea originally, especially since she was on a different team from both Tails and himself. The unlucky hedgehog now had to deal with her angst, instead of Tails himself. Raw deal though it was, the hero was willing to do whatever he can to help her, as she still was a new friend of his.

"Yeah it's true, but don't worry. I've got a price on my head if I let anything happen to Tails. I'll keep an eye on him for sure." He reassured, figuring that was the issue. However, while she did briefly smile at his sentiment, the vixen retained her face of almost motherly concern.

"Oh Tails will be fine. It's not the first time he's gone and done something dangerous without me." She didn't sound bitter this time, but actually sounded accepting of her mate's on the edge lifestyle. Gazing her firm but almost shimmering eyes, like one does before crying, into his, Amethyst admitted "I'm really worried about you…"

Whoa, whoa what? Someone besides Tails was worried about him? Sure he hadn't exactly made enemies with the rest of the team, but to have someone else show deep concern over him was…sort of touching. Her plea didn't sound creepy or romantic in any way. In fact, it felt very much like a sister reluctantly telling her brother how much she cares for him. It reminded him again of how much the old Sonic must've meant to all of them.

Keeping eye contact, the hero had his old pluck and cockiness visit him long enough to strike one of his iconic poses and then said "You know who you're talking to? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! And no evil-masked freak and his twisted bodyguard are gonna take me down!" how he loved putting on that invincible air. It really had been too long.

Amethyst didn't roll her eyes or make any sly comments about his overacting this time. Instead she reached forward and briefly embraced the hedgehog. Her immediate drawback revealed some stray tears she'd forgotten to wipe away. Sonic hated tears most times, but these ones meant a lot to him. It showed that some people in this world cared about him for who he is, and not just for some case of mistaken identity. At least he could proceed knowing that he wasn't alone, and that he had friends even in this reversed world.

"Sonic! It's time!" Vector shouted, getting the blue-hedge's attention instantly. He offered the vixen a final thumbs up before he raced over to the crocodile's side, leaving Amethyst to go say her goodbye's to Tails.

After that little talk, Sonic could swear the air had become a little crisper and more clean tasting. The great hill overlooking the sea now gave the hero a reminder of his old home, for once in a non-depressing way. Even the scant greenery and somewhat soft earth felt great under his sort sprint. Knowing you have good friends served to liven everything up.

Once he skidded to a halt in front of the chaotic trio, his greatly improved mood drew some questionable stares from Vector and Espio, but put a huge grin on Charmy's once-sad poker face. He instinctually went up and ruffled the bee's head, earning him a quick hug from the off-center fellow. Espio put up his guard, suddenly a little wigged out by Sonic's disgustingly positive aura. Vector showed shock at first, but he then smiled too, showing his gruesome croc teeth. Something about cobalt-hog's smile was infectious.

"So what's up guys? Are we ready to go kick some kidnapper butt, or what?" Sonic didn't even try to suppress his high energy temperament now. Nor did he care how corny he sounded. He was starting to feel better and that's all that mattered.

Vector and the others then shared their info with Sonic, showing what intel Espio had gathered about the ruins. All four decided that entering in through the western side was the best course of action, considering it hadn't been disturbed in years. Espio cited how dangerous the go might be, but Sonic assured them that they only needed to stay focused on the main goal. Juggling the chameleon's rational logic and the hedgehog's chipper confidence balanced out rather well, prompting the big-mouthed crocodile to remark on what good team they would make, which caused Espio to gag slightly.

"Okay now that we have a plan, we should see what fox-breath thinks of it. You know how much he loves to pick apart anything we come up with." The ex-ninja grunted, making the whole group wave him off. He tried so hard to hide how much he respected Tails that it was almost hilarious. But he did make a good point: Tails should see what they were doing and be allowed to contribute. So…where _was_ he?

"MR. TAILS SIR KISSY COPTER-BUTT!" Charmy squealed, somewhere out of sight, sending the team running to see what happened. When the three finally caught up with him, the group was struggling not to roll on the floor with all their chuckling, laughing, and snickering. There was the bee hovering and buzzing uncomfortably close to a very ticked-off Tails and a badly humiliated Amethyst.

"I'd like to have a word with you." Charmy said, pulling out a set of stapled papers and a pair of reading glasses out of nowhere "Are you and Miss pretty canine going to have a litter of mutant fox-babies with three or more tails? If so, would you '_bee'_ willing to donate one in the name of science? I have the form right here to sign whenever you're ready." Tails' pupils contracted as he gave a 'did he say what I thought he said' stare, before swapping over to a look of extreme horror. Amethyst failed to comment as she had fainted halfway through the question.

L

*With Maasawd*

L

Who was talking to him? The master? No, it was a woman…but he couldn't remember where he'd heard that voice before. Whoever it was, they had helped through his difficult time and relaxed his tormented mind. For that, he was thankful, but he still felt slightly betrayed by that shrouded schemer.

"If I find out he was tricking me, I'll be using that power he offered to blast him into a bloody mess. I won't be mocked by anyone…" His resolve went far enough to bring him to his feet. One comfort came from the fact that he wouldn't have to wait much longer. Sonic would be here soon and Rouge would be set free, assuming those fools had indeed collected all the emeralds of course. Strangely though, the shaded provider hadn't seemed all that interested in the emeralds last time they were mentioned.

"I don't get it. The master seemed so determined to get the emeralds we spoke, but now he express little more than ambivalence on the matter. What sort of game is he playing?" His contact was a manipulator, that's for sure, but how far did his plotting go? That was something disconcerting to even one as terrible as Maasawd. The dark one's intentions stank worse than a rotting corpse.

"Speaking of which… I haven't checked up on the thief recently." This recognition actually gave his steps some urgency, a strong reaction he'd never felt before. Stranger too, he hadn't recalled running…anywhere until remembered his neglected prisoner. It was unfamiliar to him, and even somewhat uncomfortable to be concerned about someone else for a change.

"Ended the little pity-party you were throwing yourself a little early, don't you think?" Knuckles taunted, mocking Maasawd's anguished cries he'd just so happened to hear "Well if want a way to man-up, you could always 'entertain' our feisty guest, if you know what I-Oof!"

"Out of my way!" He thundered, viciously tossing the echidna aside. He was beginning to resent, even hate, the blood-red ogre for his disgusting comments about the bat. No one and he meant NO ONE would so much as look at her the wrong way on his watch. No, it didn't entirely make sense, but he simply didn't have a taste for torturing the innocent, least of all one as abused as that Rouge girl.

Unlocking her cell door, Maasawd eagerly, perhaps too eagerly, ran in to check on his victim. What he saw was both unexpected and horrifying. She appeared just fine, until he took a close look at her face. It was covered in sweat and her face seemed like it was on fire.

"Hold still…" He said kneeling down and placing his hand on her forehead gently, beginning to draw up whatever ailment she was stricken with. It caused him some pain as he could only transfer the illness into himself; however, he deemed it important enough to proceed.

"_You won't be able to fight well if you help her…"_

The voice spoke the truth. Still, Maasawd continued the transfer without hesitation, apparently disinterested in the risks that would follow.

"_Surely you must know who you really are. No monster would aid his enemy willingly…"_

It was wrong. He was doing this for practical reasons. He needed her alive if Sonic and Tails were going to comply. He knew his own strength well enough to know how much weakness he could tolerate. Even ill, those fools were no match for him.

"_Lying to yourself changes nothing. You'll never be evil, no matter what darkness holds sway over you._

L

*On the road to the Ruins*

L

"I'm not going to grace that with a response." Tails sighed, trying to shake off the endless bombardment of intrusive questions. Sonic teasing him about it was expected, Espio on the other hand was just plain uncalled for. The trained shadow seemed to get a massive kick out of taunting the vulpine constantly about Charmy's racy comments prior to their team's separation. It got bad enough that at one point Tails had, quite 'accidentally', booted the unsuspecting chameleon down into a muddy ditch, resulting in Espio leaping out and slugging the kit in the nose, which then escalated rather quickly into a brawl between the two flared egos.

"Whoa now guys! Chill out!" Sonic said catching both fighters by their scruff/scales. Though it had been funny to watch, Sonic reminded them both of the strict time limit and Rouge's life at stake. Shamefully, the only response he got was a grimace from Espio, and a "He started it!" from Tails, sounding accidentally very much like his younger self.

"Okay hot-heads. You want to do this like men? You want beat the other guy fair and square? Then there's only one way to settle this." Sonic proclaimed, dropping both fighters flat on their faces "A race! Whoever gets to the Ruins first is the winner. The loser has to bow before the winner and call him 'Your Highness' while kissing his shoes. Sound good?"

Both sweat-dropped at the idea of having to literally kiss the other's boots, but at the same time nothing could be more demeaning for the opposition, plus it got them to their goal faster. In all, it was a grand plan, and both combatants agreed. Sonic smirked and reminded himself to thank to his Amy for coming up with a similar way to quell many fights he'd had with his Knuckles.

"When I give the word, we all blast off, got it?" Sonic told the two, absolutely loving the competitiveness all around "Here we…GO!" he shouted and the three rocketed towards the pale grey ruins in the distance. Seeing them stunned Sonic with déjà vu, remembering how it was the first place he ever visited.

"Who'd have thought the place I'd start out on this crazy trip, would be where I'd be ending it?" he maxed out on his speed and barreled back to where his adventure had begun in a stream of blue light.

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-eight

-l-

I know what you're all thinking: "Why won't he get on with it already?" Well I couldn't just split up the teams without some sad goodbyes, so I hope you'll forgive me there. Not as much action as I was hoping for, but at least I got some Tails and Espio rivalry in.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Due to the number of classes I have on Tuesdays, I will be changing my update times to Wednesday for the remainder of this semester!

**DanceDream**: I saw it, and I've taken my own action against it. Especially when Wikipedia started their protest. Back to the story: Yes, yes you did! Wait, are you talking to me or Metal? XD Amy was told to meet Maria in that location, I just implied rather than saying it outright. Crab Watcher is such an odd idea! I hope I get to tell you how I came up with that one day. Charmy doesn't have ANY reservations made for his own table, if you take my meaning. He had another 'Bean' moment in this chapter (mucho respect if you get the bee's reference). Wow I would love to keep talking forever, but I'd end up writing a whole new story! I can't wait to be able to pm with you. Never shorten your reviews though; I love how long they are!

**Ghostkid33: **Yes they are, albeit a reserved one. Yup he sure is. Kind of hard not to feel a little bit sorry for him no? Not as much action this time T_T, but next chapter our heroes better be ready to dance with the devil!

**Serenity: **I hope I hear from you again soon!

**Infamousplot: **I'm not taking down your name, cuz I know you'll get this eventually.

**Kindra Mckleen: **No prob :) Yup I hate those crab-meat things too. Especially in Spring Yard zone when you're getting off those block elevators -_-' they spilled my rings every time! Welp it's a lot bigger and nicer than those mean things. XD Espio should be more honest with his emotions, but then we guys have issues with that! O rly? Hee-hee-hee-ha-ha-ha!

**knight of the windZ10Z: **Don't worry! I've tailored my time-table to better match my updates! Yeah I just wanted to throw a little "Prime Amy" into the new one XD. I'll find some time for those two soon. They have…a lot of rough stuff to go through together. XD I'm glad you like the alternate trio!

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **Oh he will soon enough. Charmy is good ain't he? I hope you like his sort of disturbing remarks in this chap too! Thanks again for reviewing!

**Super Shadix 520: **Nah man it's fine. I even have trouble coming up with original lines to use in my story. I'm thinking "Oh yupper that sounds great! Durr-dur-dur!" only to find out I used that scene like two chapters ago DX. I hope you might get a hint for the 'the shade's' identity in this chap!

**Sparkling-nexis137**: Interesting. I hadn't likened it to that until you said it! Yup he's the big daddy himself, now if only I'll reveal him soon XD. Espio cares, just in a very gruff way. XDDDD Oh dang, I still get over how utterly epic that sounds! Big the Cat, supreme director of EVIIIIL! XD You make me laugh with that :)

**prowerboy:** I try to leave nothing out and forget no one. Hopefully I can keep that up! XD Do you plan on pressing charges by chance?

**Dark Fox Tailz: **Good guess. I've included a sort of hodgepodge of the clashes you suggested! Hope you enjoy!

**draco'sfairmaiden: **Thanks and no sweat! Majora's Mask is awesome! I was actually looking for an excuse to use that quote for some time XD. Good, I'm glad you like Maria! I didn't want to push her 'angelic' side too much, but I did want her to be the benign girl we fans envision.

**Cut Productions: **A group, are we? Well I must say I'm quite flattered to be getting your attention then! Thank you all for your uplifting comments, but I am still a writer in training, and have a whole lot yet to learn. I like your "what if", I must say I don't usually work with Shadow. I'm more of a Sonic and Tails kind of guy. However, if you want me to include something like your idea, I'd be more than happy to try. :D Thank you again! Those intros are good fun to write! I look forward to your analysis of this chapter! See you all next chap!

Until next time!


	29. The Devil's Dance

PoC: **The author doesn't own the characters or any copyrighted property of Sega herein.** Now Metal…

Metal: I refuse.

Silver: Hey! It's only fair!

Metal: I didn't agree to play!

PoC: Well then you sure messed up when you demanded the "truth" out of Silver.

Metal: I WAS BEING FACETIOUS! I never actually participated!

PoC: Let me say it this way: If you don't, I will.

Metal: ! No! You wouldn't!

Silver: Oh yes he would. I can still 'dare' PoC into telling me your secret.

Metal: ALRIGHT I GET THE PICTURE! *Sigh* Yes…there is…someone I-ugh…care about.

PoC: *Claps Metal on the back* Good for you bro. So, what's she like?

Metal: DON'T PLAY DUMB! You of all people know what she's like!

Silver: Aw but come on! I don't! *Chuckles deviously*

Metal: Lying back-stabbers, the lot of you!

Silver: Come on, pleeeease? *watch beeps* Oh crumbs and cracker-dust, look at the time! Maybe we'll get into that next chapter. But before we begin, PoC sir! I believe it's your turn!

PoC: Uh…I ahh… Oh look! The chapter's starting early!

Metal and Silver: '-_-

**-l-**

**The Devil's Dance**

**-l-**

"I thought I hated you Tails, but now I realize Sonic is much more hate-worthy." Whined the pride-stricken chameleon, who was conspicuously kneeling reverently alongside the aforementioned fox. Both wore distinguished grimaces of ire towards 'his majesty', Sonic the hedgehog. The guidelines of their most recent race had been agreeable enough, until the sneaky blue champion decided that late entrants to their rivalry-race were subject to the same rewards/punishments as the rest. Flawed though his methods might've been, Sonic _did_ provide the clashing pair with a topic they could easily agree on; that is, hating him. As his terms had been rather sudden and underhanded, the hero did sans the 'kissing the shoes' portion of the loss, citing that it tended to disgust more than satisfy the victor anyway.

Sore pride and bruised egos, while good for a quick laugh, didn't linger long in shadow of the sinister Ruins. Crumbling architecture and foul fumes weren't the only thing dreary and foreboding about this place. It held an intense atmosphere of hopelessness and despair, one that even superseded the expected sense of danger. Unnatural trepidation brewed in somewhere deep and hidden inside the bold-hearted hedgehog, while his eyes captured and memorized the structure's every dull grey stone.

"Let's go." His tone was rich with fearless encouragement, but the lifeless entrance seemed to sap his bravado out of the air, as if to mock any hope the trio might possess. Defiant and true to his nature, Sonic stepped into the ghostly darkness with no intention of turning back. Halfway through, the hero could barely see the way forward, for cracks in the catacomb's ceiling were the sole, and predictably feeble, sources of light. His lime green eyes could faintly describe various inner chambers to be gated storage sites or perhaps, at a second glance, prison cells. Assuming his 'cell theory' was correct, then that would explain the heavy locks and corpse-like objects lining the small rooms. If nothing else, they certainly smelt like a dead body or three, adding to the general filthiness of the contaminated surroundings. Sonic had never been a neat-freak or germ-phobic; however, even he felt he would need an extra long bath and decontamination shower after this little trip.

Five minutes in and not a thing had changed. Not the scenery, not the smell, nothing. Every new twist and turn revealed new displays of horror and unspeakable vileness, such that it was beginning to erode Sonic's cool composure. These factors and the increasingly poor lighting made the hedgehog lose a good handle on his bearings, causing his pointed shoe to catch on a dislodged stone fragment. Much to his relief, he hadn't landed face first in a pile of dust and God-knows-what-else, but was instead hoisted back to his standing position by a friendly hand.

Afterwards, Sonic craned his neck to see his two partners flanking his sides, just as they had been from the start. That little stumble had reminded him of their support, which remained in spite of the treacherous path ahead. Pushing onwards felt a surprisingly easier; now that he was sure someone had his back.

"Guys stop! Did you hear that…? Listen!" Tails whispered his very loudest. The team did exactly as he asked, and soon they heard it too: Footsteps, heavy ones at that. Whoever they belonged to must, by Tails' deduction, either be large in build or weighed down by something else. The former was possible considering they knew Knuckles was in league with Maasawd, therefore could be patrolling for intruders. The three waited long enough to discern where the steps had originated from, which indeed turned out to be Knuckles, before forming a plan.

"The careless oaf has given his position away." Espio snarled to express his disdain "No matter, it's quite advantageous for us. Now here me, I have a plan for ambushing our red-headed guest." Understanding his field of expertise, the hedgehog and the vulpine nodded in agreement, awaiting the ex-ninja's advice.

L

*With Tactichaos' team*

L

For having only two people on deck, Vector and his buzzing buddy could've made enough noise for a group of twenty. Their antics, though distressingly random, remarkably kept the vessel smoother and more stabilized than when their first part in the quest began. Given the team's record of relying on dumb luck, this success probably came about by accident.

One way or another, Vector celebrated the rare fortune of smooth sailing by locking in the various settings and controls he'd 'magically' figured out. The course ahead had been preset as well so no manual flying was needed at the moment. Happily, the roguish leader stretched his arms and legs and headed down for the passenger deck below, with his pesky sidekick slung over his shoulder.

"What say we check up on the Miss, Charm?" Vector stopped his running mouth once he heard soft snoring coming from the bee's nostrils. Casual viewers would expect the irritable reptile to clock the pest one for ignoring him, or at least yell his head off until the bee paid attention. Instead, Vector slid a sleeping Charmy into a semi-gentle hold. Downstairs he found no sign of the vixen, and good thing too. Vector would hate to have any witnesses of his next act.

Pressing a switch he kept hidden behind a 'bolted down' wall cabinet, revealed a secret kids room. Its uncharacteristic child-friendly design and size made the croc feel very foolish, as it didn't become the 'tough-guy' he thought himself to be. Vector felt even sillier when he set the kid very gently into his bed and tucked him. Why he bothered to show an ounce of kindness to the mischievous brat escaped him, especially since he didn't treat him very well most other times.

"That's really sweet of you Vector." No way, was that…? Wonderful, his secret was out! And of all the people to catch him, it had to be her! He smacked his flat head for being so stupid, wondering if he'd ever be able to live this down. Not wanting to give her the pleasure of seeing him humiliated, Vector left the room and stomped off stubbornly.

"Don't read _nothing_ into that!" he growled hoping she'd not say anything else if he sounded mad enough "I'm just doing all that to keep him quiet. Don't you go telling nobody about this, you hear me?" after his small rage fest, the cold-blooded mobian slammed and locked the door to the deck.

The great lizard slumped in his pilot seat, still chastising his poor cover-up and rude behavior. He hated how whenever he got upset his personality regressed to the level of a spoiled two-year old; what with all his empty-threats and petty insults thrown to save face. Tails brought this side out as often as Espio, both of whom appeared to get a kick out of it, and thus sort of deserved his mean-spirited comments. On the other hand, Amethyst and Sonic seemed different. Even having seen what he did, he knew the vixen would never tell Tails about it. And Sonic, for all the differences he seemed to have, wasn't the type to mock someone for their softer side.

"Who am I kidding? I'm a bad friend and a shitty guardian." The croc sighed. Why couldn't he just grow-up and act like the adult he was? Things were starting to get really nasty in the world, and all he could do was worry about a bit of lost pride.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's stressed out." Amethyst cut in, taking him by surprise yet again. First she sneaks up on him in a hidden room, and now she unlocks his door from the outside? This woman was as crafty as her breed suggested.

She took a seat nearby the green captain, making no attempt at grace when she threw herself in the chair. Her face and body language showed her to be emotionally drained and exhausted. It occurred to Vector that she hadn't been around or said a word since the two groups split up.

Scratching his scaly head, Vector figured he couldn't dismiss or flee from her twice. Choosing a new course of action, he asked "So uh…what's up? Looks like you've got um…a lot on your mind." For his first shot at being considerate, one could say he did pretty well. Unfortunately, the reaction she gave to his sentiment left the croc initially mortified, as the vixen giggled and waved him off.

"Don't force it Vector. We both have things we'd rather not talk about, and that's fine. You don't need to feel bad about getting all pissy on me either. It must be tough keeping your emotions all bottled up like that." She'd hit pretty close to the mark on that one. Still, hearing her say it felt really good. It was cool to know someone understood where he was coming from.

"Like right now, I have to keep my head on straight by just 'assuming' Tails is alright. I know I'm not supposed to show how worried I am, and it bothers me. Sure it's not the same thing with you and Charmy, but still. Don't you wish you could be yourself and do what's expected of you at the same time?" Exasperation was prevalent in her tone; however, she'd struck a nerve with the big croc.

Being yourself and doing what others expect at the same time? Not possible, at least not for most people. Unless you happen to be one of those 'born great' pricks with excellent genetics, you sort of have to lose 'who you are' to get through this life. When others look up to you, or fear you, they expect you to meet a certain criteria to fill that role. Vector lived knowing his gang expected him to be the muscle and leader against anything that might threaten them. Showing his weakness would only make his enemies eager to pounce, and cause his friends to consider deserting him.

Amidst his musing, the lizard didn't notice Amethyst rise out of her seat. His attention was momentarily regained when he heard her say "Nobody doubts how strong you are Vector, but if you think your friends have followed you this far because of that strength, you're wrong. Espio and Charmy both admire your good heart, and that's why they trust you over creeps like Knuckles." She then walked away before he had a chance to reply. Then again, he likely wouldn't have had anything to say if she had stayed.

His good heart? How did that count for anything? What could anyone change by having a good heart alone? Though it was true that his crew stayed loyal to him, wasn't that out of some sense of obligation, or did they just enjoy picking on him for being such a screw up? No, that couldn't be it, but then what was it?

What made others want to follow you, if not your strength and wisdom?

L

*With Sonic's team*

L

Espio had given the signal and the plan was enacted. Sonic and Tails leapt from the shadows on cue, hoping to get the echidna's attention. After a couple of tense seconds waiting for the crime expert to attack, it became obvious that he'd missed their diversion tactic altogether. Confused at how they had pincer-attacked Knuckles so easily, Sonic gave the hidden chameleon a 'What now?' stare. Espio in turn balled his hand into a fist and smacked it lightly into his open palm. The 'street-wise' hedgehog and the 'genius' vulpine both failed miserably in taking the hint when they dumbly imitated the same action as Espio, thinking it to be a way to alert their red-headed assailent.

Having heard the two noisemakers, Knuckles turned around and roared "Alright you punks, put 'em up-Argh!" his pained shout signified Espio's swift victory. Dragging the body into one of the more 'clean' cells, the ex-ninja scowled at his dull-witted allies.

"The next time you morons have such an obvious opportunity…" he raised his fist and struck his open hand repeatedly with each word he spoke "Hit…him…on…the…HEAD!" The best friends blinked and faceplamed, now realizing their clumsy error. The three put the hazardous encounter aside, knowing they would now have only one opponent to face.

The echidna had been_ kind_ enough to let them 'borrow' his, unbeknownst to them, newly acquired map of the prison. Following his crudely drawn landmarks, the three quickly found their way to the right cell. Unlike all the others it was sturdy and looked as though it had been made not too long ago. Lacking a key, or any known location of one for that matter, Sonic ordered his friends to get back as he charged up a mighty spin-dash. Strong as the door might've been, the hedgehog was startled by how easily it swung open, sending his twirling self inside with too much speed.

Tails and Espio dashed in after him, hoping he hadn't plowed Rouge over with that careless stunt. But as both stepped inside, they found chains, straps, and clasps for tying up prisoners…but no prisoner in sight. Sonic, after recovering from his dizziness, caught this fact too.

Forcing himself to not jump to conclusions, the hero searched near the back wall to find a small note…which seemed dominantly meant for him to find.

"_Your friend is in my hands, and I assume the emeralds are in yours. I've made arrangements to have our trade near the great altar. That map you no doubt 'claimed' from my slave should contain directions for you to follow. I can assure the bat's safety as long as you arrive on time."_

_P.S. "Sonic, your presence takes precedence above the emeralds. For your friend's sake, I hope you are among those reading this…"_

Silently, Sonic tore the note to pieces. It had to get more complicated, didn't it? Worse, it seemed that Rouge's life would be in more danger now that they had indeed left the emeralds behind. So much for a surprise attack, it was like that Maasawd had seen them coming from a mile away.

It was too late to regret coming here now. The group had to proceed as though nothing had changed, though indeed everything they were hoping for had fallen flat. Tails took this time to confess how stupid he felt for not coming up with a fool-proof plan earlier, whilst Espio snagged some of the blame by admitting his idea of a sneak attack to be a rash, and probably deadly, move.

Sonic on the flip side dismissed their self-depreciating and urged them by saying "Forget it. That was then, this is now. Nobody knew that Maasawd punk would trick us like this." Turning back to his friends he flashed a bittersweet grin of unfailing courage "Besides, it's my turn to try something stupid. I can't have you two hogging all the glory." His cryptic meaning spoken, Sonic pulled out the map and started leading them outside. Tails and Espio tagged along, but each had a sense of dread over Sonic's 'plan'.

The hero simply headed towards his final goal with these thoughts "My presence more important than the emeralds, huh? Well, if it's me he wants, then it's me he'll get!"

L

*Altar of the Derelict Ruins*

L

Waiting and watching, knowing they would come sooner or later. It was apparent that he had accurately judged the boldness of his foes. None of them would be reluctant to try anything less than a 'secret' raid on this crumbling hell-hole. Just the same, their drive to rescue a single friend was intriguing, even moving to some extent. Part of the dark figure wondered if he had made the right choice by going this far. True, it was the obscured one that had found and revived him from the brink of death, and supported him in his time of muddled amnesia. But the finality of it was that he was likely being used, just like this strange voice kept telling him. Whether this was the case or not, Maasawd had never been able to rebel, even when he was asked to do things he secretly didn't want to do. Why this was, he didn't know.

So he stood his ground, like the faithful hound he was. Even knowing there was some unbreakable leash around his neck, the figure would still go about the plan in the way he saw fit, regardless of what the shade wanted.

"Maasawd!" He heard his name called. They had come, they were here. Now was his moment of defiance and obedience. As they came up with hopeful stares mixed with blazing fury, he prepared to carry out, what he hoped would be his last request for his 'master'.

"Welcome all brave souls. You have that which I require, yes?" He wanted to hear it, he wanted hear the lies drip from their smug mouths. Maybe then he would better understand what the shade sounded like when he spouted his deceptions.

When his demand fell on the heroes' ears, the blue one moved forward to speak.

"We don't have them, but I bet you already knew that, didn't you?" Ha! How ironic. When you deal with villains you receive compounding deceit, but a hero speaks only the truth. Yes he knew they possessed no emeralds, for the voice had told him such. How the hedgehog presumed to know of Maasawd's advance knowledge, he wasn't sure. Regardless, that statement had certainly sped up the bargaining process.

"I see… You have brought yourself though. As for our trade, I will gladly accept your life in exchange for hers." The blue one's allies, Tails and a focused chameleon, seemed shocked by his words, but false Sonic grinned and nodded in understanding. Interesting, it was almost as if he had come to accept his fate. That in mind, Maasawd pressed the bat slightly towards them as if she was a betted prize of sorts. Holding what seemed to be a sort conversation with his comrades, Sonic stepped forward alone. In reply, Maasawd hoisted the bat up and moved to meet the hedgehog face to face.

"You won't come with me cuffed and bound, so I will make things easier." Gathering up his recently enhanced powers, Maasawd formed a coliseum-shaped field for the two to face off in. Milliseconds before the barrier closed, he tossed the girl outside so that she would go unharmed.

"I have not hurt the girl, thus have disobeyed my orders, but I will face and defeat this clown in combat. In doing so, I will have fulfilled my desire and that foul shade's." he thought this softly before that same kindly voice echoed frantically in his ears.

"_Don't be ridiculous! You may not win in your horrible condition!"_

The dark one coughed quietly as she said this, but mentally laughed it off "So be it. If I should fail, then am no longer shackled to anyone's chain. And if I should win, I will be given that which I've been promised." The last of these thoughts contained a high amount of bitterness, suggesting his true feelings towards victory were grim.

"_You don't honestly believe that creature will keep his word, do you?"_

...

And the answer was no…

No he didn't…

L

*Sonic's POV*

L

He knew it… Somehow from the day they first met, Sonic knew he'd end up facing this guy one-on-one. Through all the mental pain and angst he'd experienced so far, the hero was wondering when he'd get to fight this devil head-on. No more running in the shadows for this creep. He was going to pay for what he'd done to Rouge, and for what he tried to do to Tails and Amethyst.

Maasawd seemed to carry a different air from the last time they met. He was more…relaxed or maybe ambivalent was the word. Hmph! The pompous bastard probably thinks this will be an easy victory for him. Go figure though, for these bad-guys were all alike in that sense.

Seeing no action had been taken, Maasawd decided to proceed with the taunting "So, have you finally given up? Have you come so that I might release from your cursed existence?" Why did these 'Mwahaha' types always have to speak stereotypical villain lines before an epic battle? It sounded like something straight out of an amateur's writing project.

"You think _I_ would want to die at the hands of a creep who kidnaps women for emeralds? If you had half a sack, you'd fetch the dang things yourself instead of getting innocent people involved." Sonic fired back, itching to break that ugly mask right off this freak's face.

"I may have told you this, but I cannot come in contact with the emeralds. In your limited brain-power, you must've forgotten that simple fact." Maasawd didn't hesitate to remind the spiny one of this detail. It didn't matter now what information he could obtain from it, considering their current position.

"Yeah and I bet you're pretty happy playing S&M with whatever sicko put you up to this. Tell me, does your 'master' remember to take you for walks and teach you tricks too?" The hero's degrading words stabbed into Maasawd with unfettered force. Never did _he _imagine being goaded into the fight by this arrogant hedgehog.

"As a matter of fact, he does. Here's a 'trick' he just taught me!" Placing massive energy into his hands, Maasawd discharged a wave of smoky, midnight-blue substance towards Sonic. Not expecting the sudden strike left the hero coated in…whatever it was. Feeling no immediate change, the hero assaulted from the sky with spinning dive. Maasawd expectedly dodged the impact, but was taken off guard when the hero reemerged from under the earth, a similar attack he'd used during their previous fight. Maasawd decisively chose to seal off that ability by setting the dead ruin grounds ablaze in an unnatural fire. Assuming his opponent might've gotten caught in the blast, the dark figure briefly scanned for his body. Just as he did, a whistling could be heard from above. His head raised in time to be smacked violently by a highly kinetic strike. Maasawd shrugged the blow off and saw his enemy…running along the surface of his barrier!

Sonic could only imagine the priceless face that twisted jerk must've been making right then. "How does it feel to have your own power used against you, Maasawd?" Sonic shouted, banking off the wall for a beautifully executed follow-up hit. Looking back from his attack, he soundly expected his nemesis to be blowing a head-gasket right about now.

What he didn't expect was the dark one to respond by saying "How does it feel…? It feels…" For his moment of pause Maasawd remembered something, a skill he hadn't recalled using since his awakening, a skill the hedgehog had almost literally 'knocked' back into him. Forgoing the use of his floating powers, Maasawd pressed himself against the energized boundary and kicked off. Barreling at intensely high speed, Maasawd unexpectedly curled his body into a ball…very much like Sonic had done not seconds ago.

"It feels magnificent!" he cried and made punishing contact with the flabbergasted hero's cheek. In taking the focus off his powers, Maasawd had inadvertently 'doused' his own inferno below, causing the impact to leave Sonic wounded but not char-broiled. The attack itself wasn't as effective in slowing the hedgehog down as the nature of the attack itself. Far back as he could recall, only one person had ever been able to copy his personalized 'homing attack' perfectly…

"No way. There's just no way…" Sonic gulped. His musing left himself open to another head-splitting blow, causing a streak of blood to spill across the burnt earth. A peripheral handicap came when the 'black substance', which Sonic had assumed to be a misfired attack, started to take effect. It gradually drained his strength away, leaving him increasingly vulnerable to subsequent damage.

When no further strikes came, Sonic forced his head up to see Maasawd slipping and struggling to stay standing. Something besides the hero had weakened his stricken foe. In the ease of no direct conflict, Sonic's hazy head began comprehending some interesting facts about this 'Maasawd'. First, he and the figure were very similar in height and body mass, assuming that armor made Maasawd an inch or so wider. Second, the red eye he had seen underneath the mask before was a very irregular hue of iris, as only one person he knew had it. Third, he mentioned something about memory loss, as if that shouldn't have been a dead giveaway right there. Most of this world was backwards, but it still reflected several elements of his world.

Limping up to the still-belligerent Maasawd, whose wild swings were now horribly low in accuracy, Sonic placed all his might into a single punch.

Sonic's battered knuckles cracked into the mask, which in turn bit at the flesh beneath his gloves. Though bleeding from the contact, he saw the mask now laid shattered on the ground next to 'Maasawd'.

Upon gazing into the figure's true face, Sonic swore he had never felt such a tide of confusion, fear, anger, and sadness; not since his discovery that he was lost in a foreign world. Complete chaos filled his mind as he peered over the unconscious figure, and uttered a single word.

"Shadow…"

-l-

End of Chapter Twenty-nine

-l-

This was the longest and hardest chapter to write yet. I have no doubt you guys will either find extreme fault with me on this or good satisfaction. I don't know if I wrapped up this half of the first climax well, but I most certainly hope it reaches beyond a passable standard. If you didn't like it, don't hold back for fear of offending me. I need to know for sure if this chapter was worth writing or not.

I know some of you look forward to seeing your name down here, but not this time. I want to get this submitted before I start second-guessing this whole chapter.

Until next time.


	30. Mask of the Beast

Metal: **No one is dumb enough to claim the characters used are original conceptions, not even a writer as slow as PenFullofChaos819. Sega owns everything except for Amethyst and the plot…holes *Smug smirk*.**

PoC: …

Silver: Now PoC, I believe you know the 'truth' you must tell so…

PoC: It never happened…

Metal: I say we tie this liar to a chair and force him to look up some yaoi content!

PoC: Har-har… None of you are man err…hedgehog enough to try that…right Silv?

Silver: *Sighs* Under the circumstances, I'm willing to resort to drastic measures.

PoC: ! *Chuckles nervously* Heh-heh, you guys are just screwing with me, aren't you?

Silver: *Frowns* Metal?

Metal: Safe-search disengaged. Loading all graphic pictures in 3…2…1…

PoC: STOP! ENOUGH! I'll talk! I swear!

Metal: Then…

PoC: *Groans* Alright, when I was eight I took a bet with my friend. I lost, and then had to kiss a girl I liked and…

Silver: Go on…

PoC: *Grits teeth* Passed out moments after following through…

Metal: Hehehehahaha! Oh but that's not the best part is it?

Silver: PoC?

PoC: Ugh… Then when we met later, she slapped me for kissing her.

Metal: *Snorts* BWAHAHAHAhahahahaaaa!

Silver: Hey don't take it so hard. Blaze has slapped me lots of times.

PoC: Oh reeeeally now?

Silver: Uh… Um… Stapter is charting! I-I mean chapter is starting!

Metal: HAHAHAHAhahaha! *Struggles for air* Hahahaaaa… No…haha…lungs but…ahaha…still…hahaha…can't breathe…hahahahaaa!

**-l-**

**Mask of the Beast**

**-l-**

His blue eyes had captured every second, every blow, and every drop of spilt crimson. It caused a splintering pain in his chest to see his dear friend rained upon by such fury. Abundant now was Tails' dismay for, once again, failing to be at Sonic's side during the grueling duel. Barrier or not, nothing should've been able to keep him from reaching his brother.

As the battle played out, Sonic had emerged victorious indeed, though he now sported a goodly amount of lacerations and significant bruising. This was not counting the choking energy-sapping substance that had only now begun to dissipate from the hedgehog's fine sapphire fur. After the fight, the vulpine then saw Sonic give his grounded opponent an unreadable glance before collapsing to the ground, likely due to fatigue. Like an insult to these this witnessed tragedies, the barrier, as if to mock the fearful Tails, raised it's glowing curtain at a nail-bitingly slow pace. Tails in response twiddled his index finger and thumb together to avoid losing what little sanity he had remaining.

Once the hopelessly lethargic magic screen had lifted halfway, the vulpine swiftly darted under it. Easing up to Sonic's side, who was lying uncomfortably close to an unresponsive Maasawd, the fox was glad he remembered to keep basic medical gear in case a situation like this arose. Tails disinfected and bandaged up the careless, albeit heroic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hold on Sonic, just lie still." He pointlessly urged the motionless hedgehog.

Whilst nursing his mighty brother back to acceptable conditions, Tails seized this time to contain and process clearly all that had taken place in the day's waning hours. Knuckles and now Maasawd had been soundly defeated, leaving Rouge safely back in their hands. Had his protective instincts not flared after seeing the short battle, Tails would've tended to the bat girl ASAP. Knowing that Espio was with him, however, provided a clear excuse for the vulpine's rather irrational doting of his dearest comrade.

"Ugh….Tails?" he suddenly heard someone say, causing his heart to miss a whole beat. Looking down turned out to be discouraging as Sonic was still out cold. In a knee-jerk twitch, the fox's gaze swerved around, expecting to see Espio standing nearby. Still, nothing came. He knew that even one with as deep and sultry-a voice as Rouge could never be mistaken for the male voice that had spoken. These details all begged the good question: if not Sonic, Espio, or Rouge then that only left…

"Tails…uh…is that…really you…?" it came again, straining as though the speaker had taken a recent beating. But despite the voice's beckoning, Tails struggled to acknowledge the distinct boom of those quiet words. He hadn't heard a voice like that since…since the Chaos Control incident. The person's words, as such, culminated the intensity of his already unstable emotions.

His mouth dry as a desert, and quite bitter tasting, Tails intoned the only guess that came to mind "Shadow…"

His words were fittingly strong, but clearly harbored the fox's addle-pated understanding of the situation. What was going on? Why was Shadow's voice slicing it's way into his scrambled thoughts? No hallucination could've sounded as real as the low hum of the long-lost hedgehog's words.

Leaving Sonic's side at last, Tails let the words lead him over to the place he least wanted to be: Over 'Maasawd's' brittle-armored body.

That face, no HIS face was peering back through the remaining shreds of the mask. His pupils were the same dark red-wine colored eyes that hadn't been seen since that unfortunate ordeal. Maasawd, or Shadow as he appeared to be, locked gazes with the vulpine shortly after noticing his presence. Unlike the dismal tones of Maasawd, a powerful, yet remotely kind, voice carried through the chilly air "I…I knew I recognized that voice… You look well… T-Tell me…what has happened in my absence? I could've sworn I heard Sonic speak my name…was that a dream?"

Tails didn't know how to answer, or even if he could. And no wonder, for here was another old friend back from the dead and lying right before him. For a fleeting second, Tails thought he best keep his guard up, just in case this was some kind of sick ruse Maasawd was playing on him. However, once the black and red hedgehog tried to stand and faltered, Tails' kind heart kicked in and he steadied the dark one without afterthought. He didn't care about the danger he faced in doing this, as he spiritually couldn't bear to leave a possible ally in distress.

"Ugh… Heh, to think I'd see the day where YOU keep me on my feet. You've grown strong Tails…" the hedgehog complimented in his own, face-saving way. Tails didn't however want to hear it right now. Anymore false joy would risk making his heart rupture. He almost wished this person would turn back into 'Maasawd' and fight him straight up, rather than get hopes up any further.

"Sonic, Rouge, and now…maybe even Shadow is back with us." Tails shivered while thinking this. He wanted to believe it so badly. He wanted to believe that a happy ending came this easily. Though plunged into doubt with questions over Shadow's sudden revelation and reformation, the fox tried to savor the goodness of the moment before anything else terrible happened.

"Tails look!" Espio's fearful voice, which is an uncommon and disturbing thing to hear, interrupted as if on cue. Not now… He'd not even gotten a few minutes to regain his composure, and already something else was happening? The unfairness was so cruel.

"N-No! He's come for Sonic! Tails, you have to…ugh!" Shadow nearly strained himself to death trying to alert the vulpine. Tails understood nothing about what was going on, but he DID know he had to protect Sonic, no matter what had 'come for him'.

Setting the un-masked warrior against a relatively smooth pillar's base, it was time to investigate the incoming anomaly. Tails immediately returned to his friend's side and found Sonic just where he had left him. However, the surrounding area was…different now. Nothing had changed visually, so he couldn't confirm what Espio had _seen_, but the very winds smelt tainted by something truly vile.

"Can you feel it?" an…indescribable voice asked, audibly originating from all directions "The enmity has grown. Your friend's place as the 'dimensional puncture' is starting to tear this world's fabric apart… Not that that should surprise you at all, for all dimensions hang in such perilous balance to begin with. Such things make you wonder if the creator or creators were insane when they crafted this place."

Tails hadn't known the speaker long, but something told him he already hated whoever it was. This new monster or man, regardless of his intentions, had merely rambled on about conceptual nonsense, though this still served to anger Tails, as he was still on guard from Shadow's warning.

"Hmm… It would seem a change of plans is in order. I should never have placed any faith in a _mobian_, even if it is an artificial one." The voiced commented. Three things caught Tails' attention at this time: One, the new fiend's words hinted that HE was the one responsible for Shadow's corruption. Second, an obscured haze had appeared before the fox, possibly a form taken by the speaker. Thirdly, and most importantly…

It was holding Sonic in it's grasp!

How this _thing_ had nabbed the hero out from under him, literally, Tails didn't know. Naturally, he didn't hesitate to reach for his still-unresponsive buddy, but was simply held back by a constricting, but not forceful, power. It was similar to someone much larger and stronger holding a feisty child back with gentle ease. The haze then drifted a bit closer to Tails. Whoever it was, it did not float or hover but stood like anyone else, although the shaded person was far larger than Tails could ever hope to be, it had no visible face or eyes, as even the final faint rays of sunlight passed through it's 'body', though it could've been an optical illusion.

"I have need of this one. He's special you see." The transparent speaker dangled Sonic closer for emphasis "His existence allows rifts in time and space to be formed, a fact that is only amplified by his connection to the jeweled disruptors of nature. I believe you know them better as the Chaos Emeralds, yes?" The person explained in a forthright manner, almost as though it was stating well-known facts. Tails could easily see past it's almost affable tone to expose the insatiable greed lingering within. Did he or it really think Tails was just going to relax and hand over Sonic after hearing some poor explanation? If anything, the shade's words only intensified Tails' ever-building wrath.

"Now leave us…" the fox was then tossed rag-doll style into a large stone's sharp edge. The impact felt as though it had cracked his spinal column, and obviously left the vulpine in considerable pain. Despite the agony, Tails did raise his muzzle up to witness the rest of what the shade had in store.

"Do not fret; no harm will come to him. In fact, he will not even have memory of this event at all. His pains of living and thriving in a foreign world will soon melt away." With the sweep of his right hand, the figure drew forth a strange object, not unlike the former visage of _Maasawd_. Tails recollected the tattered remnants of the mask that had been clinging to Shadow's face, and knew with sudden horror what the shade intended to do. Staining in his invisible bonds seemed useless under the sheer amount of power this person wielded. Still, Tails had, against all odds, managed to fight off the pressure long enough to rise to his feet.

"Oh…indeed? How fascinating…" the words of the shade rang deep of curiosity "Resisting on will-power alone? You must care for this one, perhaps more than could be considered healthy. You do know this is not the Sonic you once knew?"

His words found no purchase with Tails, who stubbornly forced a step forward "He's my brother and my best friend, and that won't change even if he does. Real or fake, serene or insane, pure or defiled, I love my friends unconditionally…" pulling out his rifle, Tails took aim at the mask. The first blind shot, no matter how quickly the shade attempted to dodge, cracked a small portion of the devilish device. Pulling the captive hedgehog to his front, the shade used Sonic's body as shield against any further attacks. Suddenly, another assault came in the form of several shurikens. None were successful in hitting the blurry foe, but Espio's unexpected assistance did leave the dark one feeling a bit cornered now. More aid arrived when a mysterious lance of gold energy made contact with the shade's arm.

Gasping softly at his small burn, the shade did say "Unity and will-power alone cannot overcome me. You of all abominations should understand this best, Shadow, or should I say _Maasawd_?" the dark hedgehog cringed at his wounds too much to reply to taunt. This gave the figure time enough to finish speaking "It's better if I demonstrate this point, I suppose." And with the wave of his arm, a harsh shockwave caused the three heroes to collapse to the ground. All were now bathed in the profane light which burned like acid on their flesh.

Shifting away from his lesser foes, the faded one held the blue hedgehog high and said "And now, Sonic, I will release you from your torment. Become my new slave with this power. Reveal the way! Lead both of our worlds into darkness!"

L

*Sonic's POV

L

His loud proclamation made, the hazed man forcibly attempted to affix the corrupted artifact to the hero's face. The eyes of the cobalt hedgehog shot open immediately, as if sensing the invasion on his mind. Despite his resistance, his irises of emerald green began to distort into a blood-soaked red. His body also rejected the assimilation as hard as was physically possible, but sickeningly sweet smell of negative chaos energy in his weakened state was too powerful to outmatch.

"Tails bud…" Sonic gasped softly, letting his eyes fall shut "I'm sorry… But I can't hold out any longer…" and with these last thoughts, he succumbed to the hateful influence. His admission of defeat would never have come about if he hadn't been so battered from the recent clash. Not that it mattered anymore, as he would soon become a witless slave.

"Sonic!" a young voice called out, breaking his submissive thoughts apart. Was it Tikal, or was it his Tails? Regardless, upon hearing his name the hero could feel the harsh but loving presence of positive chaos energy flow through him once more. This gave him the strength to fight for control again, this time with him getting the upper-hand.

Soon enough, he could depict faint images of a yellow-orange blur struggling with a much larger red object. He didn't know what he was seeing until his eyes adjusted. Seconds later, he could make out the yellow-figure enough to tell it was Tails; however, the other remained too hazy for him to describe. In the midst of the scuffle, Sonic felt his head swim, as his body had gone plummeting down into the rotted earth below. Trying to shake off the fall, Sonic tumbled to his knees upon trying to stand. His head could barely stop the world from spinning around him as the negative energy wore off.

"Sonic…" a deep voice, possibly Espio's, drew his attention. Sure enough, there was the chameleon offering him a hand to get up. The hero took the favor with only minor reluctance, and was soon shouldered to better position.

Now upright, Sonic had his dulled ears detect growls and grunts coming from where he landed. His now-normally colored eyes saw his best friend held firmly by the distorted figure, who he'd been struggling against moments ago.

"Your resistance is of no consequence to me…" the person spoke, giving the hero a severe case of the willies "Denying your purpose has only sealed the fate of one quite dear to you."

Sonic didn't comprehend this. What was this new freak going to do? And what was he talking about 'sealing someone's fate'? All he knew was that someone was holding his buddy captive, and he wasn't going to stand by and watch. The blue blur wanted to rip a homing dash right through the specter's hide, assuming he had one, but Espio restrained Sonic from making any more foolish moves. Even restricted from any physical intervention, Sonic still shouted in voice that did justice to his boiling veins.

"Let Tails go, you creep! LET HIM GO!" he couldn't stand how helpless he was. With all his stamina drained, he could only watch as the figure held up both Tails and a partially broken mask.

"Know despair little hedgehog! This is what becomes of those who cross me!" And with an aggressive slam, the hazed figure forced the device upon the poor fox. Sonic gaped and shook violently in Espio's hold, even elbowing him twice, trying to rush in to save his friend. In the end, he was limited to watching as his brother was consumed by the hellish artifact.

"TAAAAIIIILLLLLSSSSS!"

-l-

End of Chapter Thirty

-l-

It took me too long to plan this one out. I actually had this one finished by the ninth, but I wasn't able to sign-in and update 'til now for some reason :(.

And so roughly ends the first big climax. I can't be sure what next chap will contain character-wise, but you can be sure I have forgotten no one.

**DanceDream**: All is set for the last Arc. This one is more tense now than ever, considering how the stakes just got raised (poor Tails :'( ). I know you don't like crude language, but I needed it for realism, and yes I stopped Sonic from cussing again when he saw Tails getting held up (even though I would if I saw that happening to my bro). Sorry for that nonetheless.

**Ghostkid33: **:D I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully I can start my famous Character development on THIS Shadow soon! I centered this one on my favorite guy err…fox mostly cause of the crap I just put him through. I hate doing bad things to Tails :'(

**Serenity:** Yup, Shadow is back…but Tails is :'(

**Infamousplot:** I'm especially interested in your input here. PM or review soon!

**Kindra Mckleen:** Good guessing then :). Thank you, but I have to be hard on myself to ensure quality work. Too bad I couldn't include other POVs this time.

**knight of the windZ10Z: **Thanks for the star :D! Yeah Shadow's going to be less of a brooding arse-hole in this tale, as I simply don't like him like that. I want him to be the Shadow without Shadow's dark past (if that makes any sense). No ending here as you can see! This is the start of the last stretch! The second climax will be much greater than this one by far (at least I'm hoping so)! I'll be sure to tie the others in soon. P.S. I'd still be more than pleased if you checked out Rise anyway! It's not your average romance fic, it's done with my irregular action take on the genre.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **I had hoped you would like :). I didn't have much Sonic and Shadow interactions just yet for I had to set the scene changes.

**Super Shadix 520:** Thanks for the good catch again :). I think last chapter was dramatic, but this one was more intense, wouldn't you agree?

**Sparkling-nexis137**: Froggy-Shadow hybrid! Protector of hedgehog-kind and savior of…a now imperiled Tails *sniffle*. Sorry, I just don't like bad stuff happening to my main man (even though he's not the main character). No humor or alternate area POV's this chap. It's just a lot of dark and dismal, with a purpose of course.

**prowerboy: **Yup it was Shadow all along. No prob on the reviews (I always say that, but I always mean it :) ). As long as you liked it, I'm a happy camper.

**draco'sfairmaiden:** I have to be or I end up falling short. Shadow is back, but Tails is having issues (imagine how Amethyst is going to take this :( ). This chapter made me upset, but it's necessary to keep with my original idea.

**Dark Tailz Fox:** Review whenever.

**Cut Productions:** I understand your cause for concern about the 'cussing' bit. But unlike that poor-excuse for a game called Shadow the Hedgehog, I'm not cussing to be 'cool'. It's a normal teenage reaction to stressors and adds a feel of realism which the games tend to lack. This whole chapter is cussing-free, and therefore should be wholesome enough to enjoy. In the future, I will further strive to remove all foul language from my works, but please never compare my writing to Shadow the Hedgehog (yes I know you where just using it as a 'for instance'). That is fan-service product, and I detest it immensely. Now as for the left out details, I generally do my best with what I can muster and leave the dominant majority up to the audience. For instance, Shadow would never let a blow actually reach him unless he was weakened and/or powerless to stop it (such as in Sonic's case). I have mentioned his design as Maasawd sparsely so as to give readers time to dream up what they want until I reveal it. You are correct though, I did a poor job of dealing with both. Even so, I will do my best to avoid any confusing nonsense in the future. That said, I'm very glad you enjoyed the foreshadowing (no pun intended) and not-so-subtle hinting in my prior chapters.

**Corian:** Kind of gives it away no? Glad you liked the chapter!

**jakeroo123: **You might not enjoy what I've done to Tails, but I have my reasons. He's a hard one to do this to, but he is one of this tale's bigger heroes, and thus really requires something substantial to happen to him. I've not taken him out of the story for Shadow, not by a long shot.

Until next time.


	31. Unseen Injuries

PoC: **PenFullofChaos819 approves of the free distribution of fan works and material, and has no licensed rights to any Sega-patented character seen in or mentioned in his tale.**

Metal: …It's quiet.

PoC: Yeah. It's been like that ever since Silver left to run some errands.

Metal: …Now I don't have anyone to insult or subject to physical torture…

PoC: …*Punches himself in the face using Metal's hand*

Metal: Nice try, but I only enjoy harming unwilling, profoundly stupid teenagers…

PoC: *Applies ice to newly-formed bruise* That reminds me. How come you willingly harm adults and teens, but, all things considered, treat little kids pretty well? Like how you used to treat Amy when you kidnapped her?

Metal: No…no reason… I uh…I only did that under Eggman's orders so…

PoC: Young 'uns just catch your fancy huh?

Metal: …You're disgusting.

PoC: No no no! That's not what I was-I ah…meant to say… Maybe you secretly like them is all.

Metal: Alright you perverse scumbag, I'm giving you 'til the count of ten to get your sick-minded self out of my sight, before I pump your guts full of photon pain! 1…2…10!

PoC: *Dodges lasers whilst dialing Silver's number* How did I survive before Silv came along?

**-l-**

**Unseen Injuries**

**-l-**

She had tried to calm down, to stop the tears from flowing freely. Didn't she know better than to cry at moment like this? Besides, what big girl cries about anything? She comprehended this but still couldn't stop. What a pitiful sight indeed. Good thing Sonic wasn't around to see her like this.

Regardless it made Maria very distressed to see Amy holding back choking sobs of total, but yet unexplained, grief. It couldn't have been anything she had told her, could it have been? If so, who knew Amy would be so worried about HER cousin's peril. Yes she _had_ said how she worried about the possibility of something happening to Sonic too, but that had simply been a concerned 'what if'.

"Amy look I…" Maria cringed as another wave of bawling crashed into her ears "Sonic will be okay, and I'm sure Julian is fine too. He's been in sticky situations before, so um…please stop crying 'kay?" Her comforting words didn't do a thing, or maybe they just made things worse. How could Amy be so selfish? Here she was telling the pink hedgehog all about how she escaped on her Crab-Watcher after a person, or at least what she THOUGHT was a person, came by and claimed to have stolen the emeralds and kidnapped Julian, and all Amy could do was tear-up uncontrollably. It was nice to have some consideration, but this was too much.

"AMY! Stop that this instant!" Maria shouted 'fiercely', only sounding as mad as a worried mother "I'm glad that you care so much, but please, crying like that won't help either of us."

Amy meanwhile was so mad at herself. Now her wildly dramatic display had upset Maria, MARIA of all people! And, of all times, when she had been in the middle of talking about something bad that happened to her cousin.

Fighting her sobs as hard as she could, Amy spoke up about her behavior "Maria I…I-I don't know why b-but…*Sniff* I feel it. I feel it in my heart. Something horrible has happened again! It's just like when my vision about the storm came true, only t-this…this is a lot worse! I'm so scared for S-Sonic and Amethyst a-a-and T-Tails!" She had to stop there for a second. Heartache and sadness once again flooded her mind as she spilled out countless tears.

Maria didn't understand, but she was somewhat aware of how sensitive Amy was to her gift of foresight. Amy had told her about all the odd incidents that she'd gone through lately; from the sudden loss of Sonic's autograph to the creepy dreams she'd been having. Moved beyond any concern for herself, despite how much she feared for her dear Julian, Maria leaned over to hug the crying hedgehog girl.

Amy didn't make any move against the kind gesture, and eventually managed to return it at one point. She doubted that even Amethyst would be as loving or understanding as Maria at a time like this. Though in accepting this kindness Amy was able remember what the vixen _had_ taught her about burdening others, and thus dried her eyes once the hug was through.

"I'm sorry for being such a baby…" Amy pinched her own lids shut to prevent any further tear-flow "Everything is just so scary lately. It's like the world's falling apart or something."

The blond girl had to concur with that. Never in the past had anyone had the nerve or the power to overthrow Robotnik so easily and with so little effort. This is why Maria had originally wanted to ask Amy to get help from Tails. Truthfully though, he might be in just as much danger as her family was. What could they do now that all their heroes were missing?

Out of nowhere, the human girl heard a sudden stomping noise, like someone had leapt up onto the Watcher. Frightened, she turned to witness Amy standing tall and firm while raising a finger to the open sky. What shocked her more was the tough face she had on, despite still having a few lingering teardrops on her cheeks.

"B-But Sonic wouldn't give up in a situation like this! He'd be a big kid and do something, even if he got separated from Tails, right?" Amy proclaimed confidently. She then turned back to give that same 'cool wink' that the speedy brothers were known for and added "You said your cousin got captured at your home? Well, like Rouge used to tell me: Bad guys always leave a trail for you to follow. Let's go back there and see if we can't track down the meanie that took him!"

Finding a suitable reaction was nearly impossible. Was this really the same girl that had been weeping aloud a moment ago? How could anyone shift around so fast? Not to mention the insanity she was proposing; that is, attempting to seek out a dangerous and probably way out of their league man of evil. Where did this girl get her spunk and foolhardy pluck from?

Though logic defied it, and fear discouraged it, Maria couldn't help being strangely empowered by her positive thinking. Keeping a cool head and common sense was good yes, but she knew that if they really wanted to do something, they would need all the courage, false or real, they could get. And anyway the second choice was to sit and pout while leaving everything up to their 'heroes', something that Maria knew she couldn't do any longer.

Gathering up her own burst of energy, Maria verbally joined Amy in her crazed plan "Then what are we waiting for? Crab-Watcher! Prepare for take-off!" the machine acknowledged this by setting controls up properly to switch to it's 'flight mode'.

Now jetting through a crisp wind, both of the young women kept their focus on the road ahead, not letting even reasonable doubts enter their heads.

"Shadow…" Maria did mentally pray "Please watch over us and our friends."

L

*Near the Derelict Ruins*

L

The dead trees nearby disintegrated in small gusts of increasingly freezing air. No passing spectator, were there any, would've paid any mind to the small group that had assembled around a tiny glowing candle of flames. Even if it had not been for the unforgiving cold, the faces of these mobians were each a dispiriting sight.

They had their reasons though. Unspeakable things had happened to all of them so fast and without warning.

l-l

_Flashback_

l-l

_Darkness…a stench, a guise, a complete sensation of deepest darkness. It was as though death itself had breathed into the stagnant air, choking and suffocating everything positive within reach. Terrifying as this was, none could fathom the sort of dreaded torment that now clouded the heart of the entrapped vulpine. However, all were at least able to imagine the pain depicted on his now-masked face. For though the mysterious device had swallowed most of his yellow-orange features, his still-visible jaw was clenched hard as solid rock while the vessels on his neck and arms pulsated at a furious pace. The cruelty was beyond comprehension._

_To salt this bitter wound, the shaded abomination spoke directly to the blue one of the paralyzed trio "Hear me Sonic. You serve a great purpose in my plan, but you needn't volunteer yourself to be useful." Here he rested a hand on the dead-silent Tails' shoulder "You want this one returned unharmed? Of course you do, so here is my sole offer: Bring to me what emeralds you possess and come find me." He paused to thrust at them a violet colored…something. It almost appeared to be a map with an undecipherable legend "No tricks will avail you this time, as your fluffy friend here is more than willing to obey my commands should you attempt to, ahem, 'rescue' him."_

_Hatred, a rare and deadly emotion, built up inside Sonic's pained chest. He didn't care how vile and twisted his thoughts were; if he ever got a grip on that hazy demon, he'd not stop attacking until that monster suffered a tremendously gruesome demise. Nothing else would do for what he's done to Tails._

"_I bet you'd like to see what my new puppet can do…" he sinister creature was enjoying this; he was ENJOYING the terror and horror he was causing. Sonic didn't know whether to be thankful or spiteful when he heard the evil man continue "Not today though. He requires some 'conditioning' to face all three of you competently. Before then, I suggest you do as I've commanded, or this one will become a live demonstration of the term 'self-sacrifice'!" he then, in a whirl of his own distortion, took himself and the fox into the tainted-skies above._

"_Until next time, my good friends…"_

l-l

_Flashback End_

l-l

Having finished recalling these not so distant events, one of the lowly companions, a chameleon with the least depressing mug of the whole lot, rose from his crouching position, accidently shifting several pebbles into the dwindling fire. He looked to either side and saw two of his three allies sitting opposite from each other. One, a young feminine white bat, gazed deeply into the flames, as though she was scared to take in anything else. On the other side was the foreign hero hedgehog, his expression more blue than the quills on his spine.

The fuchsia lizard wisely chose to leave both alone, instead opting to seek out the third and newest 'ally' of their team. To his misfortune, the darkness that descended with the chill air allowed the recent arrival to practically dissolve into the background. Espio found it somewhat embarrassing that he, a master of disguise and stealth, was struggling at his own game. Thankfully this befuddling didn't linger long, as he _was_ in his element, and he did soon locate the dark one. Having come much nearer, Espio could see the stark red stripes of fur that lined the edges of the spiny beast. He didn't know much about Shadow the hedgehog, particularly due to his supposed 'death' and his previous solitary habits, but figured he wouldn't be much livelier after his sudden reappearance.

"It's rude of you to stare and say nothing." Shadow's 'dull grey' words carried well above the wind's howl. The chameleon turned defensive, having felt threatened by the former tyrant's tone, but backed down a tad once he heard a forced chuckle escape Shadow's mouth.

"I guess that's rich coming from the hedgehog who recently tried to kill your friend. I understand…I'd be suspicious too." Espio had to hand to the guy; he sure didn't hesitate to say things like they were. His bluntness didn't hide the colossal contrast to his 'Maasawd' persona. Masked, he was simply cruel and concise, as 'Shadow' he sounded more considerate and honest. His prior bouts of confusion and despair were too replaced by words full of wisdom and understanding.

Espio drank these details in while offering no noticeable reaction to his findings. It was part of his criminal past to stay 'poker-faced', especially in the presence of a shrewd and mighty mobian like this. Realizing his social skills, or lack thereof, weren't smoothing the tense greeting over, Espio did his best to converse normally "I don't know if I can trust you yet. I can conclude that you aren't _just_ out to kill us anymore." What an award-winning epic failure that was. Rife with suspicion and oozing with mistrust, nothing short of hostile could describe his biting reply.

Shadow took note of this and let out a deep breath "Your disdain is just and your concerns rational. By the way, I am sorry for what happened to Tails…." Before he could complete his thought, Shadow felt the stiff hold of Espio's scaly fingers wrapped around his throat. The dark mobian could also feel the flat edge of short silvery dagger-like weapon rubbing unnervingly close to his skin.

"You have no right to speak that name!" his angered voice rattled with a serpentine hiss. Espio thought he was the calm, sensible one, the big brains and sober voice of reason the team could turn to in times of trouble. But hearing Tails' name, his casual name no less, was sickeningly dishonorable coming the former 'Maasawd'. Deep in the wrong side of his cold heart, the purple mobian wished he could exchange this scum for his vulpine…friend, though he even now hesitated to call Miles that. On his noble side, he knew that none of this was Shadow's fault, and that Tails had willingly chosen to risk himself. Nobody was to blame except for the monster that had taken him.

Ashamed nonetheless of his poor discipline, Espio released Shadow and swiftly holstered his kunai. He was surprised that Shadow hadn't decided to pummel him for acting so out of terms.

Not even bothering to peer back at him, Espio said plainly "We need to regroup with Vector and inform him of the situation. We change nothing by staying here." He then walked a pace or two forward, but halted briefly to include "If you really want to apologize to someone, try talking to _him_. Try explaining to Sonic why his brother is gone."

Shadow said nothing in reply, as he watched Espio vanish into the night.

L

*With Tactichaos' team*

L

Ludicrous and borderline blasphemy it was to think that one of his ideas actually worked for a change! Better yet, they were making great time thanks to his nigh suicidal promise that his house/ship could float. No bragging or unneeded ego-stroking was required to keep Vector happy now. He was too busy relishing in one of his first acts of _deliberate_ ingenuity. To add icing to the cake, the ship was remarkably easy to maneuver in this formation, which greatly smoothed the ride over. Beautiful as it was, the haste of their journey ensured a sooner than expected arrival to their destination, thus cutting the crocodile's blissful mood down to more sober levels again.

"Next stop, ol' Rob's home base!" Vector announced. Then with a spin of the wheel, he proudly ended his spotlight with a bang; quite literally as the ship smashed into dry land's edge right after he had spoken.

During this shake up, not a one of his crew had so far offered much in the way of complaints or comments, owed likely to one being still asleep and the other lost in thought. This reminded Vector of the lack of rude Espio-insults or currently missing obnoxious Charmy-gibberish. What was the point in being impolite and boorish if there's no around to irritate?

Just then the cabin door swung open followed by a voice "Now Vector I mean this in the nicest way possible, but do you think you could try being a little less…_vocal_ with your updates?" Amethyst's groaning sufficed to bring the big reptile the less-than-amused audience he'd asked for. Getting on her nerves wasn't as much fun as the other two, thanks in part to how kind she had been to him over this trip's course.

"Maybe a little snip-snip treatment would raise him to tenor range? Girl foxy, do you wanna hold him down for the operation or should I?" what a relief to hear that deranged bee spouting out his typical inappropriate jargon. Now there was the fool he didn't mind bugging the tar out of. Nothing beats the 'friendly' sharing of a caustic kind of love.

Sadly, he knew the in-fighting must wait for now, having remembered the importance their job was, not without a little coaxing from a vixen's patented death glare of course, got down to business. Pulling up what data he could about the island revealed their location to be approximately five miles short of Robotnik's doorstep. The rest of the team peered over the graph, leading Amethyst to note how dense the forest surrounding the base was. Left no other choice, walking the trip would not exactly be out of the question. Still, she did spot one possible weak point in the natural barrier, and so brought her finger over the exact gap.

"I bet we could fit the ship through here. Though I don't know how handy that detour would be if we had to make an emergency getaway." She advised, hoping the large lizard would take her words with an ounce of common sense. To her dismay and mild amusement, the croc donned a huge grin born of a well-inflated ego.

"Don't worry your pretty little head miss! This beauty of mine has a real neat trick up it's sleeve in case we get cornered or chased down! Actually I kind hope we do have trouble so I cent test it out!" Assuming that didn't shake one's faith, the legendary 'cocky Vector smirk' certainly could do the job. Having proven successful with one of out of countless project flubs didn't provide any concrete reassurance. Nevertheless, Amethyst knew leaving the ship behind was the worse option of the two. Although this web of careful planning might turn out to be nothing more than paranoia, none of the trio debated the use of additional caution.

Amethyst did soon agree that Vector's plan was, in spite of his erroneous past, passable enough to follow and so the three put it into action. She only prayed that Robotnik didn't spot their curious transport and mistake them for enemies. Holding that thought, the vixen admitted to being somewhat glad that Tails wasn't present, for he wasn't exactly diplomatic around the good doctor.

"He's much better off with Sonic and the others." Sighing lightly, Amethyst tried to get her mind off him quickly, lest all her brain power be wasted on 'worry/panic mode'. Nothing would come of her fears, just as it had always been. No doubt he was going to call her soon to tell her how easy the rescue was, and then tease her for getting all jittery. Though it did strike her as bothersome that he'd forgotten to call her, perhaps he was being his usual busy self and blitzed that little detail. All the same there _was_ a small chance that…just maybe…something bad…had…

These doubts itched at her until she pulled out her cell phone, giving it a long, somber stare.

"I wonder…if it'd be okay to call him first?" she pondered in silence, not wanting the boys to catch how nervous she was. She scorned herself for not trusting him fully, especially after the countless times he'd begged her to stop being so fearful. But even so, what was the harm in being sure?

After much contemplation, she slipped the phone back into her pack and sealed it up tight "He never gives me any reason to doubt, so I'm going keep my faith in him." Amethyst laid the rest of her clouded thinking aside to steel herself for the rest of the trip.

"I'll give you as long as you need. I trust you with all my heart."

-l-

End of Chapter Thirty-one

-l-

This can be treated as a prologue of sorts for the last leg of my story. I estimate about ten to twelve chapters remain.

**DanceDream**: Pressure comes from stress, and many things can wig you out besides a blood-pumping brawl :). Wow an accidental reference? I'm quite pleased XD. ._. It did and it wasn't at all funny at the time… Sonic and Tails are getting rained on right now, but you know what that means for them later ;). No pain no gain as they say. It is sad, but Tails is a fox right? Maybe he can just deceive his way out of this one…or maybe not. Still, it's a nice thought right? :) Thank you so much. Really, it means a lot to me. I can't believe how long it's been too. I remember back when it was just you, Ghost, and Serenity. Man does time fly or what?

**Ghostkid33: **Ouch… I mean yeah there are a few plot holes but ouch… Ah I know you mean well though so I'll try not to take it too hard (this is just for fun after all XD).

**Serenity: **Hope to see you next time!

**Kindra Mckleen:** Sometimes it is and sometimes it isn't. I'm past worrying about that now since I've got too much else to deal with. Hey at least I don't vanish for months without a warning right (yes I've said that before, but I have to feel good about something don't I XD)?

**knight of the windZ10Z: **If Tails gets hurt, Sonic kills. I've always felt that Tails should've been the one to push Sonic into his 'Dark form' and not that little shite Chris. I mean really that would just make sense. Anyway, so I think Sonic would've gone evil for a split second had he not been so down.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **A lot is happening now as you can see. Next chapter should be less depressing than this one, but hey tragedy is another calling of mine XD.

**Super Shadix 520:** I fret over my lateness no more. I've got my priorities ahead of FFN, but don't think that means I don't care. You guys are awesome support.

**Sparkling-nexis137**: I know it's sad right? :'( Tails is too awesome to have this happen! Then again, at least you know he and Sonic have that good ol' 'character shield' to keep them safe (or DO they? Can you trust the words of a trick Pen? Get it? Trick PEN! Heh-heh...alright so it wasn't that funny DX).

**draco'sfairmaiden:** Well as you can see Amethyst doesn't know yet, worse than that she's in high-spirits (I'm just evil aren't I XD). I'll get to Sonic soon, as this really does mostly concern him.

**Jakeroo123:** I encourage you to give it chance as always.

**killingkathy:** You're counted among us now. This is chapter is mixed bag of chips with angst in the first portion, drama in the second, and humor/friendship in the last. Hopefully that means you'll find something noteworthy!

Until next time.


	32. Upheld by Faith

Metal: Grr… POC! Urrgh! Where is he? Why am I staring at a white page?

Silver: Because…the store was all out of pretty colored paper?

Metal: IDIOT! I'm asking why there's no-Tsk forget it! **I think we've made our lack of an official license to Sonic known by now! **Though I would like to petition a death threat to Pen for his EXCESSIVE tardiness on this, and all, his stories! Until appropriate corrections are made, my complaints will not cease!

Silver: *Shrugs* Does the term 'beat a dead horse' mean anything to you?

Metal: ? Well…no, but in the past I've smashed a plumber, spiked a blue robot, charcoaled a bandicoot, inked a mouse, barreled a monkey, killed a dead knight, diced an earthworm, defeated my rival, oh and once I kicked a cat.

Silver: Okay stop, I'm pretty sure you're both lying and misunderstanding my question-Hold on. You…kicked a cat? *Body glows blue*

Metal: Ha! Yup! I'm also the one that suggested having kitty-soccer as an upcoming Olympic eve-*Chokes*

**-l-**

**Upheld by Faith**

**-l-**

Taking in the details requires proper explanation and understanding to aid in the 'digestion' process, so to speak. Yes comprehension at it's fullest would remove the thrilling 'adventure' part of any embarked upon quest, and this had always been the issue in the past: His Eggman was the very epitome of the word predictable, thus oft negating any mystery or suspense surrounding his plans of world domination. Here it was just the opposite. Where his old problems were laid back and his enemies motives' transparent, this world, true to it's confusing self, contained stressors of mammoth proportions and foes of completely enigmatic nature.

How many times had he compared the two alternate worlds? The better question was: What good had it done him or anybody else? Despair stood symbolic for waste, no matter how realistic the doubts arisen from it may be. His pity and sorrow worked to provide no new method of undoing the atrocities he'd recently witnessed. No agonizing would ease his guilty soul, or return to him the friend he had so carelessly doomed to a present state of slavery.

Jangled emotions started to rupture the hedgehog from the inside out when he even gave a glancing thought to his lost brother. How could he have let Tails take the fall for him? It didn't matter in his mind whether the fox was ten or twenty, nothing could justify his loss. The hedgehog had not felt failure on this level since Rouge was ruthlessly kidnapped; a memory that seemed rather ancient by now. Never could this world be fair, never could it be decent. Its 'real' denizens could attest to how cold-hearted their home had been even before the 'hero' had dropped in uninvited.

"Sonic?" a small set of chords tugged at the blur's diminished spirits. His response to the beckoning presented itself as a sideways stare. If he had learned nothing else from this distressing alternate plane of existence, he now knew that nothing eases a man's personal injuries better than the gentle words of a woman. Perhaps his former lack of any long-lasting doubts was to blame for his ignorance to this fact.

Soon their only female companion spoke again "I…never got a chance to thank you." Rouge's tone shone with affectionate appreciation for his actions, allowing for greater alleviation from his darkened thoughts. Nice to know he had done _something_ right in his terrible trip thus far. He hadn't forgotten how much he treasured every single person's life, no matter how close or distant a relationship he had with them.

She had soon increased her step enough to match walking paces with the blue mobian, which would almost demand light jogging had he not noticed her and politely slowed down "Um…Sonic, I just wanted to say…I ah…um…" was her the most her stunted sentence amounted to. Whatever she had to say it must've been important, considering she hadn't said a word since they left their campsite.

Sonic did try his utmost to appear ready to hear out anything she had on her mind, but somehow the bat restricted herself to half-spoken words and frustrated grunts, leaving the spiny teen no choice but to use a classic ice-breaker. Zooming ahead several feet, Sonic turned on his heel, sporting a teasing grin as he said "I'm waaaiting." while tapping his foot in a show of mock-impatience.

Rouge instantly cocked an eyebrow at him, joined now by the questioning stares of Espio and the mildly amused face of a trailing Shadow. Seeing how he had attracted more attention than he had bargained for, Sonic scratched his spines nervously in embarrassment. Shadow took the hint first as he passed the two by, prompting Espio to follow suit, albeit with lesser margin of understanding.

Rouge rolled her eyes and chuckled at how that simple, light-hearted blunder could dissipate tension so painlessly. Never one to borrow trouble, the bat returned to her normal stride while saying "I was going to say that I…I knew you'd come for me. I somehow knew, even though you still don't look or act like the Sonic I remember."

The hero's briefly light-hearted nature sank like a rock at that constant reminder. He wished his world's Shadow could see him now, for truly he was finally deserving of his old title 'faker'. Drawing deep of his dismay, the hedgehog honestly replied back "That's because I'm NOT the same Sonic. I ended up fooling all of you without even meaning to, and probably messed up everything in the process."

These words scarcely escaped his mouth as a firm grip clamped down on his upper arm. At first he thought he'd rubbed Rouge the wrong way somehow, but in his attempt to look towards her his gaze was intercepted by a distinctly magenta colored reptile, whose eyes were swirling with ferocity. As the ex-ninja opened his mouth to speak, Sonic could feel surges of small emotion behind the chameleon's razor-edged voice "You blame yourself for everything, don't you? I warned you before what I would do if you _let_ anything happen to Miles, didn't I? Why then, if you are indeed such a detriment, do you think I've taken no action against you?"

Sonic resisted the urge to not sag his prickly head in shame. He hadn't, until now, recalled making an unofficial promise to both Espio and, more importantly, Amethyst regarding Tails' safety. Nails in his coffin as they may've been, the hero braced valiantly against whatever fresh supply of threats, be they verbal or physical, Espio had in store for him.

Blood flow returned to the hedgehog's arm a split second after Espio chose to explain himself "For one thing, hurting you for Miles' captivity would be the same as scorning the sacrifice he willingly made. I have no intention of sullying his name for something as trite as vengeance." His speech forcibly donned a practical air, betraying all but the tiniest traces of an underlying meaning. Only his concluding statements allowed more transient insight into the lizard's real feelings "That and I also support Rouge's way of thinking: You wouldn't give up on her, so I know you will never surrender Miles to his fate. However, blaming yourself is not conducive to his salvation. If you really feel responsible, then I ask that you lend us your proven strength. Show me that Miles did not wrongly put his faith in you."

Sonic hadn't prepared a proper answer. It felt like years since anyone expressed any sort of dependency on him. Up until now he had always played a partnership role in every team. Did he still have it in him to be a hero? What right did he have to lead anyone, considering how much damage his arrival had caused?

These sinking thoughts never managed to take root, as one more ally had something else to contribute "I understand your sorrow Sonic, for I too have much to atone for." The blue blur let the gravelly voice of Shadow seep into him "Wrongs may only be righted by those who take decisive action, a trait I know firsthand that you possess. Whether you claim to be real or fake, heroic or cowardly, it doesn't matter. You must let your actions speak for themselves."

Getting his head around the fact that SHADOW had just tried to encourage him was trying enough, though admittedly not the same person, but taking in all their collective support was good almost to the point of discomforting. More positive energy filled him up when he heard a final dose of kindness manifest itself on a breath of wind.

"_You've done nothing wrong; you're simply on your way to fulfilling your purpose for being here. I too will place my trust in you, Sonic the Hedgehog, as I always have."_

His depression had at last crumbled away, leaving him straining to keep back a tearful expression of thankfulness. It would be no easy task telling Amethyst about Tails, let alone saving the said vulpine from that shady man's grip. Still, if he had support like this along the way, Sonic was sure he could surmount this and anything else, just as his encounters with Tails and Tactichaos had taught him.

"Thank you…everyone." He said with complete forthrightness. Rejuvenated for what he hoped would be the final time, Sonic stepped ahead of the group and proclaimed "We first need to get in contact with Vector's group and tell them what's going on. We'll then meet up with his group, taking the emeralds, and the fight, right to that freaky specter's home turf. We're stopping whatever he's got planned right here and right now! You all with me?" even the quiet Espio gave a fairly loud shout of approval, as all were prepared to follow his shared sentiment to the end, wherever it led.

Ready to leave the rotting ruins behind for good, the four charged off into the moonlit night, each blazing with a new sense of resolve. As Sonic and his team ran onward, he couldn't help but notice how warped the clouds had become in his somewhat delayed visit to the ruins. Guarded by his recent infusion of positive energy, Sonic scoffed at the twisted sky above "This world can reject me all it wants. Nothing will stop me from rescuing Tails, not as long as I'm still breathing. After that I don't care, but I refuse to vanish until he's back with Ame where he belongs."

L

*At Robotnik's base*

L

Standing in the 'doorway' of what was expected to be a pristine lab fit to accommodate a renowned scientist, the trio understandably expressed deep shock at the horrifying state the place was in. Vector, though a messy person by nature, couldn't stop gaping at the carnage of smashed-in monitors and countless files strewn about. Charmy too was stunned to see destruction that eclipsed anything he was capable of.

"Looks like a professional job." The big croc commented, noting how not a single bit of data survived the apparent ransacking. Most astounding was how widespread the disaster was. It would've taken at least three dedicated participants to cause such wreckage. Oddly enough, the doctor's personal station showed no sign of a struggle, as there was no blood or broken objects that weren't data related. Presumably, the doctor had been away when the attack took place, or, as Vector better guessed, was taken before the raid began.

While he busied himself with his personal investigation, Amethyst's nagging fears immediately drove her to search high and low for any sign of Maria. Robotnik could take care of himself, but no girl like that deserved to be subjected to any torture Maasawd, or whoever else, could bring. Her worry escalated when she found the only normal looking room to be in disarray as well. The vixen felt her throat tighten up when she caught sight of a familiar gold wrist ring lying unattended on the nearby bed. Curling her fingers around the interior, Amethyst let a few stray tears fall down it's rounded metallic surface. Maria had kept this ring as a memento ever since Shadow had been presumed dead, and was known to never let it leave her sight.

"Yo Amethyst! You find anyth-Oh…" Vector closed his big mouth with he saw her face. He hated it when women cried, mostly because he sucked at finding anything helpful to say; he had grown up steeled against things like this, so naturally emotions weren't his cup of tea. The vixen proved she wasn't the type that needed any sympathy anyway, as she swiftly wiped her eyes clean of any tears, choosing to instead to calmly point out her concerns for Maria's well-being.

"Hm… Yeah it sure looks like something bad happened here, but…" Here Vector pointed out a number of missing clothes from the drawers, none of which could be found thrown about randomly. In addition, the croc showed how several cabinets and places remained untouched and completely intact. To him, this appeared more to be the work of someone frantically trying to make an escape, rather than a prowler's handiwork.

"I haven't seen any signs of violence anywhere in the whole place. I mean we haven't searched everywhere yet, but I'm not really convinced that round-gut and blondie are in danger. They might've just made a run for it, or maybe weren't even here when this crap went down." Amethyst nodded in understanding, seeing that his logic had some merit. Maria would never let someone just take her away without at least a small fight. And certainly Robotnik would've found a way to put up some kind of resistance.

"So if they're not here, then wouldn't their ships be missing as well?" The vixen suggested wisely. Vector snapped his fingers in agreement, and the two followed a few helpful signs out to the base's garage/hanger. Refreshingly, in the pale grayish-black ship bay, they found that not one but both ships had been taken. Though Vector could not rule out the possibility of theft, at least there was some hope that neither the humans nor the emeralds had fallen into the wrong hands.

"We should tell Sonic and the others about this. With any luck they might've come across one of the Robotniks." Amethyst made a reasonable point, even though she secretly liked using this plan as an excuse to call Tails, Nevertheless, Vector agreed while he went off to search for more clues. The vixen wasted no time in pulling out her phone, but did so in such haste that she accidently dropped it on the cement grey floor below.

Cursing her stupidity, she leaned over to collect it with a groan "Geez Amethyst, get a grip on yourself girl." She told her overactive nerves "You're acting like such a spaz. What would Tails say if he could see you now?"

Flipping the mobile device open, she had just about speed-dialed her 'T2' contact, when suddenly the phone shook with an incoming call. This startle sadly caused the cell to once again slip from her grasp, falling to the ground at a more damaging angle and height. Frantically, the panicked vixen scrambled to check the phone, but all was in vain as the fragile device was now shorting out and slightly dangerous to touch.

"DARN IT! How could I have? Why did I-aaargh!" She growled angrily at a newly-fashioned blunder she would never live down. Now she had no choice but to return to using her customized ear-piece that she had, of course, left aboard Vector's ship. Though it was a fixable error, it didn't have to come at such a sensitive moment.

"That was Sonic's ear-phone calling me." She remembered, having recognized the contact number just before impact "I wonder what he had to say?"

-l-

End of Chapter Thirty-two

-l-

It's been more than a week, hasn't it? Hope I didn't lose all of you in that gruesome absence. This in not as extreme of a cliffhanger as I'm used to, but I figured a week out deserves a smaller build up. In case anyone's curious, Knuckles is NOT out of the story. He just plays a minor role right now, much like Amy and Maria. I'll let you tell me whether Robotnik's absence is an accident or not (come on, you all know my style by now XD).

**DanceDream**: Amy's youth, that's where. Otherwise she'd be stuck in a more 'adult' state of despair (a la Sonic). He's a true nasty to be sure, but Tails will give him plenty of trouble *evil smile*. I rather rushed with the descriptions this chap, mostly due to time constraints. Hopefully nothing major got lost in the process. Shadow is more…mature I'd say than his 'prime self'. He doesn't angst and he doesn't complain, he just 'gets things done' (which is ironically Sonic's claim to fame). He's supposed to be a more compassionate take on the real Shadow. Charmy's silly, as always XD. Don't cringe, Amethyst's trust is what'll get her through this rough some (check that MOST) of my other emotional scenes. Thank you Dance. You've been a great encouragement though some pretty tough stuff and I'm not just talking 'bout the story. At any rate, hope you like the chapter XD.

**Ghostkid33: **Well it's obviously been more than four days since, so I suppose it's safe for me to ask: How did it go? Leave it to my OC to get nervous and prolong the inevitable (I'm evil like that XD). Though don't worry, I made her a tough girl for things like this. Maria and Amy will come and go, but yeah I'm trying to draw them back in. *Sigh* So many POV's so little time…

**Serenity:** Whenever time allows. I'll be praying for ya!

**Kindra Mckleen:** Preferably amused XD, she is just an energetic little kid after all. I know I'd want to rip a guy's lung out if he took MY brother hostage. Ya she will be, but I like to draaaaag things out, as always. Don't expect her reaction to be very typical though (my OC's are as crazy as I am XD).

**knight of the windZ10Z: **Thanks, I really like working with Maria's character (I actually thought I'd hate it at first). Shadow and Espio will get their moments, but he really only hates the dark hedgehog right now cuz he worries about Tails. I tried to bring out his more 'honorable' side in this chapter, almost back to his old self in some ways. Ame is a tough gal, I made sure of that. She secretly has more faith in Tails than anyone else (even beyond Espio and Sonic, which says a lot). I've brought Sonic out of ruts before, but I hope this presented something new. It's more like a 'deal with it' type thing this time, but I figure Sonic is getting the hang of things.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **Action is not this story's strong suit at all, but that's why it's a story and not a flash fan-game XD. I wanted to get Sonic out of his rut and give his new group each a chance to cheer him up before I have more one-on-one Shadow Sonic time. The reviews are owed entirely to the people that support my efforts (that means you and everyone else). Seriously, I couldn't have come this far without you guys (oh shite, that sounding like part of my story! WHAT IS REALITY ANYMORE? XDD).

**Super Shadix 520: **Good! I always aim for a clean, error-free fic. Let me know your input on this chap! Feel free to ask about character stuff, if that's your style. You don't have to be a great editor to leave a comment :D

**Sparkling-nexis137**: I have a plan for Tails' interactions with the bad guy. I have no intention of him being the 'damsel in distress' so to speak. Sonic is getting more and more immune to this world's BS as you can see, but he's getting something else in the process (second climax material).

**prowerboy: **I don't know if you got to this chap or not, but I hope you liked both this one and the one before!

**draco'sfairmaiden:** It's not fair to our blue hedge-man, so I gave him his last ego-boost for the story! He'll need it with all the other crap that pile on him soon enough.

**Jakeroo123:** Hopefully clarity will present itself in due time.

**Killingkathy:** Nah I'm not so big on Mephiles, but I did bring the pasty-hog back. So you liked the length I presume? Well, I'm glad then XD. I've already established Espio as Tails' friend/rival and Shadow is partially the cause of the fox's current predicament so…yeah XD. Maasawd is the incarnation of a possessed Shadow, coincidentally one that acts a bit more like the 'real' Shadow (or that COULD be just lazy writing on my part XDD). Anyway, hope you liked this chap.

**No Line on the Horizon: **I hope this chapter meets your expectations as the other have. Yes I still have those last to chapters to read in your story (which I am looking forward to :) ). Gives you an idea as to how behind I am :\.

Until next time!


	33. Lost but not Forgotten

Metal: Just admit it! My guess was as precise as a slice of diamond-saw cut pumpkin pie! Just say yes already and admit it!

Silver: No, no, and for the last time NO! You can't make me!

Metal: Really now? Does a feline enjoy the sweet draw of catnip's fumes?

Silver: Yes of course but how does that…! Time out! Stop right there! I wasn't saying 'yes' to-I mean I was just answering your-AAAH! CURSE YOU METAL SONIC!

Metal: Easy does it _killer_, no need to get your quills in a twist. Though I would say you've been caught 'blue' handed! ;)

Silver: I-It's not over yet! I'll have my revenge by getting the truth out of you too! Ha! So there!

Metal: Sorry hedgehog, I'm afraid the words 'gullible' and 'stupid' aren't in my programming.

Silver: URRRGH! *Tackles Metal headlong*

PoC: *Walks in on the wrestling pair* A male bonding ritual perhaps? 'Tis a beautiful/dreadful thing indeed!

**-l-**

**Lost but not Forgotten**

**-l-**

Being knocked senseless had unpleasant side-effects to begin with, not taking into account the 'delightful' circumstances one might wake up to. Rubbing his sore noggin the powerhouse echidna's reflexes urged him to pinch his nose at that sickening smell of rot and death. How long had he been incapacitated since that ambush, or perhaps the more pressing question was who, who had managed to injure him so? Forgetting his contract with Maasawd entirely, Knuckles wrapped his egotistical head around paying back the bastard(s) that dared to disrespect him with a sneak attack.

"They'll be wishing they finished the job." He growled, but added then with a disturbing licking of his own lips "'Cause I'm going to do a whole lot worse to them heh-heh. Mmm…vengeance is going to be sooo sweet…" Evil thoughts clogged up his already putrid, crime-loving brain, or what little of it he made use of. He hadn't counted on that Maasawd fellow making good on his deal anyway, so a hunt to vent his pent up wrath might be just the thing he was waiting for.

Using careful footing to not bother any of the cell's…permanent residents, he made his grand exit with the smash of his fist, clearing away the decayed bars from his path. Even if he had a key in his possession, Knuckles found some special meaning in destroying objects without rational reason, almost as though he was born to wreak unnecessary havoc. Whatever his thinking, or lack thereof, it definitely expedited his intended escape, albeit in a clumsy fashion as his roughhousing brought down the catacomb roof on his head, nearly leaving the poor fool buried alive. Emerging in a surprised/relieved gasp, the echidna heaved his dust-ridden self up and used the newly-formed rubble stepping stones for his exit. Reaching the outside came as such a literal 'breath of fresh air' that didn't see the prying set of eyes watching his every move.

"Quiet an exit, child. About as graceful as I am young." His mystical stalker played at some sarcasm with all but the lightest hints of mockery. Knuckles' blood froze and stomach dropped upon hearing that old voice again, only this time it sounded very real and embodied, as if the hag had returned to plague him in person.

These fears proved valid as there she stood, waiting no doubt to bestow more curses upon him than she had before. Hadn't his last punishment been enough? Hadn't the 'pouring of woe upon his soul', as she put it, been enough to satisfy whatever sadistic pleasure her wrinkled butt got from watching him suffer? Well the joke's on her because he's actually starting to like his 'curse', so she can piss off with any of that 'remorse' stuff she expected him to have.

Apparently sensing his thoughts, the sage-like echidna spoke again "I doubt you mean that Knuckles, I doubt you long for more pain. But surely you must know why I made you suffer, or do you not remember your first terrible crime?" she probed at his memories, knowing how stubborn his spirit is, even under extensive pressure.

There was, however, no need as the callous red mobian now wore an unusual look, one that no other had ever expected to see on his heartless features: It was a stare of brief grief, sadness, and regret. He did his best to shunt the weakness into the back of his dark mind, but too late to stop the fleeting thought from being read. Matters were complicated when the kindly woman took several steps forward, eventually coming much to close for comfort. Knuckles wished he could run or at least hide his face to avoid being read by her invading thoughts, but to no avail. Here stood the most frail-looking of any mobian he'd ever seen and yet he was unable to make a single motion against her.

"I marked you so that everyone would know of your crime. I took from you your prosperity, your status, and your friends. To be marked in such a way is irreversible, save for by your own hand." Here she stretched out right arm, laying the tip of her index finger at the center of his white birthmark. In that moment, the echidna felt the memories of his life, prior to his fall, return in an unrelenting cascade. Seconds of being subjected to this was all he could bear, as he found the willpower enough to smack her hand away, collapsing to his knees soon afterwards.

The elderly tribeswoman offered a small look of sympathy before saying "Whatever you seek, be it cold vengeance or pure redemption, you will find with Sonic and the others. Assist them in bringing down the common foe you both share, and then I shall consider lifting your curse." She didn't seem surprised in the least when she heard a bitter fit of laughter carry itself through the freezing air.

"Don't talk nonsense. That Sonic and crew of idiots ARE my enemies, and even if they weren't there's no way they'd let me help them out, not that I'd want to anyway!" Regardless of his ironclad points, the older woman returned a resolute stare of sincerity, with no shred of humor or falseness at all. Knuckles figured this woman was crazy enough with her hexes and whatnot, but this request ascended her to the level of a certified lunatic. What exactly did she have in mind this time?

"I will say no more. But if you should decide to seek them out, you need only tell them this." Halting momentarily, Knuckles was shell-shocked to see her wrinkled, ugliness melt away to reveal a lovely young echidna girl with the same stern but kindly face "Tell them that Tikal sent you. Do this and your desire will be fulfilled, be it evil or good. Know this though: I would not come to you now if I thought you to be beyond hope." With her speech at an end, the girl vanished out of existence, leaving the place he was standing as barren as when she'd arrived.

Knuckles paused in total silence, contemplating her words seriously for the first time in years.

L

*With Sonic's team*

L

Attempting to make the dreaded phone call had done a number, no pun intended, on Sonic's re-forged, but still shaky, nerves. Those long minutes of mustering up the courage to tell her about Tails were sadly, though in a wry ounce of comedy, nearly wasted on a very convincing voice mail system, much to his crew's sour amusement. Trying three times and failing finally convinced the hero to let it go for now. Crumbling over the inevitable helped no one and nothing, mainly now since his attention was needed elsewhere, specifically in the direction of a shouting Espio.

Sonic followed the beckoning to the same fork in the road where he and Vector had parted ways. Unsettlingly, the nearer he got to the chameleon's voice, the more his nosed picked up a smell he could never forget, not after the countless robot's he'd smashed and all times he'd seen his beloved Tornado wrecked. It was the suffocating aroma of smoke, likely that of an aircraft.

His stomach turned at a sudden suspicion: Could this be why Amethyst wasn't answering him?

Keeping his cool-head turned out to be a good choice, for indeed the crash-site was much too small to be Vector's ship-house, but a closer investigation served to turn his temporary relief over once again. The downed vessel was a familiar round black ball-shape with a thick grey-steel frame girdling it's main body. It's frontal windbreaker lay smashed half-inside a nearby tree, while the cockpit controls threw tiny sparks from shorting out. Perhaps the only plus-side came from the lack of blood and conflict, suggesting that the pilot might've bailed out to avoid the crash.

"This is bad…" Espio put his opinion out bluntly. Sonic cocked his head in curiosity, which the ex-ninja took as the blue blur's wordless way of asking 'Really? How come?' and so he said "Did you forget? Robotnik had the other stones in his possession! Though we may lack proof, I'd say it's more than likely that our shade probably got to him first."

Based on this information, and the ever-worsening state of affairs, none would blame Sonic if he decided to his lose his sanity right here, right now, but he, having grown quite accustom to the raw deals he had thrust upon him, stood his ground. For better or worse, these developments had inadvertently doubled his motivation to get in contact with Amethyst, stemming from an easy deduction: If Robotnik was in trouble then they might know more about his disappearance, given how they were the ones charged with searching his base.

"Alright, I'd better call Vector about thi-Hmm? Espio man, what's up?" the hero was surprised feel the reptile's grip on his wrist. Meeting him face-to-face revealed Espio's chastising glare, practically threatening to rip a hole through Sonic over his yet undetermined mistake.

"_I_ will contact Vector; YOU just keep calling you-know-who until she picks up. She deserves to know what happened right away. Do it for her sake." The rest of his words, judging from his deadly frown, screamed 'And do it quickly or never dare to sleep in peace again'. The speedster inwardly sighed at the pointless aggression he was shown, but wisely said nothing so as to not further provoke the stealthy trickster. Through it all, he knew that was simply Espio's way of showing what sparing empathy he had in those ice-cold veins of his.

Grasping in his pack for his modified ear-phone, Sonic had started to curl his gloved fingers around the device when it vibrated in his palm. He never knew the pulse of mere phone could be so dramatic, so mentally stiffening. His unhappy duty to his best friend would soon be drowned in a wave of understandable anguish and tears. Those two foxes shared a type of bond he himself had yet to fully explore in his own life, thus knew precious few ways to mend things. Despite this, courage had to be the word and the action, as no one could do this job for him. Pressing the 'receive' button down firmly, Sonic answered the call.

"Hello? Sonic, are you there?" here was his last chance to back out. If he really thought it was better to tell her in person, he could divert off course by bringing up Robotnik's trashed craft or perhaps Shadow's discovered identity. This temptation perished soon for Sonic knew Espio had to be listening to his every word. Minimal concern this was as Sonic's conscience would've trampled him anyways for skirting around the sorrowful topic.

"Hey Ame, I'm here." He began rather awkwardly, his emerald-green irises darting to and fro at a violent pace "Look I…I…" in that moment his lids fell shut. He was doing this for Tails and not to save his own hide. Should she hate him for his screw up, so be it. Anything was better than her leaving her afraid and wondering "I have some really bad news…and it's about Tails."

No response came, a barely noticeable change of breathing maybe, but no actual words. This went on for what felt like an aching hour, when it only took seconds for the vixen to say "Go on…"

A hard swallowing emitted from the hero's tightened throat. Was he reading in too deeply or were those two small words the signs of a levee about to burst? Well it was far too late to allow trepidation's snare to hold him back, especially since a girl like Amethyst preferred the honest truth or nothing at all. She was not the kind to take sugar-coating kindly. Aware of this, Sonic confessed openly "We rescued Rouge and also found a long-lost friend, but…I'm afraid Tails has been…captured."

There was no reluctance, only a bit of fear, in the vixen's tone when she abruptly demanded back "Tell me everything."

On and on he went, gathering up every detail as clearly as his mind could recall. No large facts were abandoned to make the talk more bearable, not even his admission to seeing Tails succumb to that evil mask-like object's influence. But no matter what he told her, whether it applied to Rouge's ended confinement or Shadow's jarring identity and memory loss, no more than single-phrased responses could be heard on her side. Stranger still, she never allowed him to stop and give her a chance to wrap her head around anything. Explanation after explanation she absorbed almost emotionlessly right up to the very end.

"So that's what happened…" Sonic concluded, likening his predicament to a prisoner on trial for his life. Admitting his 'wrongdoing' didn't make him a quick believer in that old 'Truth shall set you free' saying, not with how dead the conversation had become. For the dominate period he'd guessed she'd hung up on him, only proven wrong when a sudden gasp touched the limits of his relatively acute hearing. This soon grew into sniffles and soft sobs, but none of the bawling or wailing he'd braced for.

"I'm always telling t-that idiot *sniff* to stay safe and to-to keep out of trouble. B-But I just knew, I knew he'd do something like this *sniff* for one of his friends. I knew ever since he *sniff* lost you and S-Shadow." Ah...so that was it, Sonic finally figured it out. That's why he was so bent on protecting him. Tails felt responsible for all of it, even after they supposedly laid the issue to rest. He must've been prepared to do whatever it took to avoid having a repeat of his past, the past where he lost his brother, and his only real family. Sonic didn't know whether to be sad for having only now discovered the truth, or comforted warmly by the undeserved love his brother showed him.

Amethyst cut in amid his thoughts to say "I'm sorry Sonic… I'm sorry you had to through that too. But I know we'll get him back…we still have a chance to save him. We just have to be s-strong *sniff* l-like…like he was…!" the vixen resisted spilling her emotions astoundingly well, though Sonic was not fooled for he could feel her powerful sadness for Tails on her every word. Moreover, her apologies and sympathy for HIS pain evidenced what a truly crystalline heart she had, in spite of her few shortcomings.

Allowing her a minute of peace, Sonic detected noticeable pulses of strength returning to her voice the next time she spoke "Sonic, you said you guys have reached the meeting point, the crossroads where we split up right? Well I'm going to send you coordinates to our landing zone. Be sure to meet us there in the next hour, understood?"

Did this woman ever run out of surprises? How had she recovered quickly enough to speak, with only a minute of crying? "Um…Amethyst? Are you sure you're alright? We don't have to rush these things y'know." Sonic heard her false resolve fade for a second, affirming his suspicions. However, the girl checked her emotions long enough to give him an equally firm answer.

"Yes we do Sonic. We can't stop, never. Not until Tails is free from that monster." Her tone stayed serious until she continued "Besides, you know I'm really going to let him have it when he gets back." She added slyly, treating their success like it was already a sure thing. He had to hand it her, when she was right she was right. Keeping positive and forging ahead was their best bet, and now with so many new allies on their side, how could they lose? Forgetting the joy of optimism would be a grievous error at this critical stage.

"Well then we better make sure he gets your message up close and personal." The blur proudly donned his famous ego for the occasion "I'll be ready to whip that ghostly freak's butt, making sure he gives you guys plenty 'alone time', sound good?" Sonic teased, abusing the upbeat turnabout for everything it was worth.

"Hee-hee, by all means! Tails dear never was very fond of ghosts." Sonic laughed openly at the thought of a nigh-fully grown Tails still showing apprehension around spirits. Amethyst joined in the laugh as well, but stopped their levity to say "Sonic? Thank you, for being a good friend to us. I…don't what we'd do without you."

A broad, bashful smile spread across his muzzle. He had one more friend to remind him that even with all the harrowing experiences he'd faced, his ability to help others had not vanished anymore than he had "Trust me Ame, I would be dead without you guys. The least I can do is save your boyfriend and return the favor." due to his _hog_-ish male nature, Sonic chose to break up the tender moment by saying "Buuuut in exchange, you two better get hitched soon after our big after-rescue party or else!"

Unexpectedly, she was neither flustered nor shy by even the tiniest margin when she wistfully replied "Mm…let's hope that day comes soon."

-l-

End of Chapter Thirty-three

-l-

… Alright so Amethyst's reaction wasn't exactly original, but I bet some of you will like it (heck I'm hoping more than just 'some' XD) I could've added more viewpoints and less content, but those drafts didn't do any group justice, so instead you get another compact two-view one! I KNOW I KNOW! Where is Tails, Amy, and Maria, right? I have to tie up the entire chalupa of dramatic mumbo-jumbo one step at a time here. Yes I know I'm fleshing this out too broadly, but I'm shooting for satisfying emphasis on every character (and Lord knows Knuckles does NOT get much love in this story).

**DanceDream**: You're busy I know, but I understand ALL too well. See you, just like Serenity, next time!

**Ghostkid33: **Poor Robo indeed (o rly?). But yeah quite a different Shadow, and that's what I wanted. I add several references to other things (not just Sonic), but I do so in my own, anti-plagiarizing way XD. Sadly that Colors thing was coincidence. Argh mid-terms eh? Well good luck! Oh and I'm glad you had fun :)

**Serenity:** See you next time!

**Kindra Mckleen:** Well here's the last of that mushy stuff (up until we get Tails back XD) so I hope you enjoy! Yes I like seeing teamwork abroad and not just united into little teams. She's a mixed bag as you can see, but I wanted her to show a growing understanding of how Tails thinks, sort of an indirect bonding between them. Big picture: Sonic makes everything better, even when he isn't the center of attention!

**knight of the windZ10Z: **That scene was so freaking blatantly stolen from the Sonic shows, but I'm sure everyone knew that! Thanks to Sonic nothing will break her down, that's the beauty of being a third party. If you think about it, Sonic has rather salvaged their relationship, though he probably doesn't realize it (of course he doesn't, it's MY story right? XD). Faith is the Victory! DX Crap, should've used that one as a title…shite XD.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **I'm very glad :). *Sigh* I think I'd have slipped back into one of my ruts if it wasn't for all the bada$$ support I get here. XD I don't know why I felt like referencing most of my childhood games for no apparent purpose, but I did!

**Super Shadix 520:** Thank you! Located and fixed immediately after you told me about it! You rock!

**Sparkling-nexis137**: Please comment soon! :)

**draco'sfairmaiden: **Yup he's a faker, but a good one for sure XD. Yeah I want get passed all this dramatic shtuff so I can flesh his character out (with Espio issues no less XD) soon. DX Yeah sorry! What can I say? I love hanging over the edge XD….too many XD's this time -_-'

**Corian:** Thanks man (I assume I'm correct in calling you that)! It sucks to see so many people come and go, so I hope this plot will deserving of your consistent support!

**Killingkathy/Jingle/That D: **Oh no there's no way I mentioned that already (although you can technically figure it out on your own, but it would be a one-shot…! I-I mean LONG shot! Yes long! Um…right well… Yeah but he's getting better. That's kind of the theme of this whole tale if you think about it. Sonic is slowly becoming this world's salvation, but not because he's a hero. Okay okay! I stole the premise for this plot from an obscure game! So sue me! Wait! Don't sue me! I…uh…bye!

**No line on the horizon: **Well…I wouldn't call either of these chapters 'filler' as they serve to properly motivate and condition characters for further developments. Yes I know, quality over quantity and all that jazz XD. I want this fic to be more about how the characters feel, rather than the action they get piled on them. In all honesty though, I haven't had much motivation lately so it might be starting to show :(

Until next time!


	34. Suffering the Children

PoC: **I own no material except for the mildly inventive plot.** And I while I do find this scuffle amusing I do think you two have a story to comment on.

Silver: He kicks cats!

Metal: He's easy to trick!

PoC: Neither of which I find surprising in the least. Now would be it too much to ask for some relative commentary for a change?

Silver: Gee I uh…don't know where THAT came from but… Let's see I was about…five or something when it happened so I don't recall any details, and I don't remember being raised by any blood-tied family or nothing so…

Metal: *Smacks the pigment-less hedgehog* Moron! He meant 'relative' as in _related _to the story! THIS story!

Silver: *Thinks too hard* Well since it's about Sonic characters that makes sense, but I don't see what this story has to do with my relatives exactly. Unless you've got a weird back-story that somehow sheds rational light on my *proceeds to ramble on*

PoC: There you have it folks, yet another therapeutic explanation by Dr. Silv.

Metal: *Applauds slowly*

**-l-**

**Suffering the Children**

**-l-**

Speedy crisscrossing on a rocket propelled crab, the type of thing you remember to _forget_ the next time you swap school-ditching tales with your best friends. Being young didn't stop Amy from grasping the sort of madness she was in for when she chose to take up this pointless premonition-chasing, alongside a girl she hardly knew no less. So far her quest had intensified her fear of the said visions up the yin-yang, adding to some inexplicable guilt over being unable to alter their course. But hey, why be down-mouthed about it? After all, what could be more fun than seeing your nightmares play out in person?

Here she was, whining about her circumstances again, but realistically, acting out a panned out ploy of self-reassurance, like she had with Maria countless times, was not going to be enough to keep her doubts at bay forever. Truthfully, she had meant every single confidant word when she said it. Only now had she begun to appreciate the gravity of their scary situation.

What in the world were they thinking? What so a couple of kids heading towards a hellish hotspot of nightmares come true is suddenly a good thing? Even if they arrive in time to witness her terrors made real, they might be getting right in the middle of a sensitive situation best handled by the 'adults'. It went without saying that children, well-intentioned or not, had a tendency to become the staple hostages for any evil-doers that would likely be on-site. Such a fantastic idea…

Without warning, Maria snapped a few switches and gizmos, causing their ship to power down with a mechanical sigh. Before the hedgehog girl could voice her concern, Maria leaned over the ship's edge and asked "Amy…do you know anyone that has a tusk affixed above their nose, a wrist encircled by jagged objects, and a cochlea-shaped rear appendage?"

English Maria, speak English. Technical language barriers aside, the young hedgehog did try to make sense of the blond girl's curious description. Facial profiles of the oddest people flashed through her head, but none came close to whatever Maria's quirky imagination had conceived. Asking her to clarify did add 'purple-skinned' and 'golden-eyed' to the mix, uselessly compounding Amy's headache as a side-effect. So far they had an 'alleged' sighting of a single-tusked, yellow-eyed, purple beast with thorny wrists and a…co-clear, whatever that is, tail. Long-term sanity must not run strong in the Robotnik family.

"Oh shoot, duck!" Maria leveled her shout down to a harsh whisper, having accidently attracted the mystery mobian's unwanted attention. At her command the two scared girls hunkered low into their conspicuous vehicle. Amy wondered what good this laughable attempt at concealment would do, seeing as how no fool could miss the looming crab-like monstrosity they rode in. She stood partially corrected when the ship apparently vanished while still remaining in a 'material' state. Obviously a member of the Robotnik clan would be smart enough to have a cloaking device handy. But how clever would this tact be if the purple fellow had already noticed them?

Who cares for fright when you have terror gripping you by the arm…literally. Seized by a heart-stopping ambush, Amy lost her ability to adequately fight back. Maria either made matters slightly better or terribly worse, depending on the perspective, when she activated or sicced her 'pet' on their, as of yet identity-less, attacker. The purple person was soon pinned to the ground by an invisible pincer, but remained otherwise unharmed. Amy let out several staggered breaths in response to Maria's 'are you okay' and 'did he hurt you' sort of inquires.

Having dispensed with her friend's checkup, the blond girl knelt down to get a better look at their assailant. There was no doubt that this fellow, chameleon to be exact, was of the lethal kind, owing to his small arsenal of every sharp tool imaginable. Amy meanwhile inspected his ugly mug, anticipating a sick grin or some other vile expression to be plastered on his scaly face. She instead found him to be actually, barring his strain from being brutishly held down, quite handsome and noble-looking, for a nasty kidnapping reptile of course. Moreover he seemed to be in shock and mild dismay, almost as though he regretted his recent sneak attack. The little hedgehog tried to get such a silly notion out of her head, but she couldn't fully ignore the strong gleam of honesty that shone in his reptilian eyes. Had their rough encounter really been an innocent mistake?

Amy came to her senses, shaking off any thoughts of going soft on this bad guy. They hadn't come this close to Maria's home to allow some cold-blooded monster to get the jump on them. Resting assured of her stand, Amy put on her 'sour-lemon' look and said "Okay tough guy, just what kind of awful things are you up to? Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?"

The lizard gasped loudly while attempting to pry the still-invisible claw off his painfully compressed lungs. Maria, Heaven help her gentle heart, couldn't bear seeing the violet mobian suffer, so she ordered her creation to loosen it's hold enough to give the poor prisoner air. Coughing aggressively at first, the chameleon ended the fit by inhaling audibly. Unfortunately, he still hadn't enough breath to explain himself before the three heard a rustling in the nearby greenery.

"Espio!" a lively shout rang out with startling clarity, tipping off the stranger's identity to a very devoted, if now a bit star-struck, Amy. No one else had such a spunky, cocky, and, at least nowadays, MANLY voice like that! Withholding her urges became increasingly torturous when the big blue hedgehog himself came into view. He hadn't noticed her yet, evidently too vigilant in his search for this 'Espio' person. Well if her idol was seeking out a friend, how could she NOT offer all the help she could? Before that though, would it be sooo wrong to introduce herself using the element of surprise? Nonsense, as any sensible guy would simply _love_ being ambushed by one of his adoring fans.

L

*Between Amy's crosshairs…or 'With Sonic'*

L

It wasn't like his ninja partner to wander off without prior warning. In fact, it was Espio that decided staying together should be one of the 'golden rules' of their journey, so then where the heck had he gotten off to? Shortly after checking Robotnik's downed mobile, Sonic had lost himself in his important phone call to Amethyst, noticing only after hanging up that Espio was long gone. He had enough sense to make the brief trek back to camp to ask Shadow and Rouge to join the search. The darker hedgehog, however, was quick to remind him that if they all got lost no one would be around to signal and meet up with Vector, should he show up. The annoyed cobalt hero couldn't help but feel a bit like the company babysitter, as supposedly only he was fit to track down anyone that got captured, imprisoned, lost. Etc.

Heading back into the forested zone, he paused again by the ship's remains. If this was a trap, made the lurker that bumped off big Robo, it most definitely was not of the subtle sort. Sonic let his emerald eyes trace the ground for any hint of Espio's trail. Feeling like he'd been drawn right into a Thriller Action/Horror film, the blur swore he could see eyes flickering at him within the densely covered woods. Each closer inspection turned out to only be a trick of light made by the new shreds of sun piercing past the trees. After a few of these incidents had passed, he had about convinced himself that nothing was wrong, when the sound of quivering leaves caused his pointed ears to twitch. No wind that he knew of was capable of such selective disturbance. No, he was certainly being followed by someone…or _something._

Now was not the time to be dreaming up random mythical creatures or nonsense. Sonic bravely moved to follow the noise's source, knowing that it just might lead him to the person/thing that had snagged his lizard pal. Stepping cautiously around a few brittle twigs, the hedgehog pulled a few branches aside to reveal…

"SOOOONIC!" the monster screamed in it's horrifying, youthful voice. Temporarily stunned by the beast's dreaded 'fan-squeal', the pink-quilled demon launched a vicious hug attack against the helpless hero. Restrained and captured in her clutches, the fallen hedgehog champion sighed and admitted his pitiful defeat.

"Amy…what are you doing all the way out here?" Sonic rightly asked, vaguely recalling that this Amy had parents that would be worried sick about her. His question went unanswered as the little hedge-girl was busily tightening her death-grip on him. Oddly though, something didn't feel right about her reaction to seeing him. Her previous shout sounded more desperate and relieved than just merely happy to see him, plus her hug felt like the kind her other self would give him when she thought he had died.

Patting her head comfortingly, Sonic spoke again "Amy, you can tell me what's going on later, okay? But right now I need to know something." Her pink face looked up and nodded. Sonic strove to not notice how needy she looked while he asked "Have you seen a purple lizard guy that's about yea tall, and has a silly yellow horn where his nose should be?"

If her bulged eyes and wide open mouth didn't let the cat out of the bag, her pointing and wordless babbling was doubtlessly doing the trick. Sonic hurried to discover what had left Amy so incoherent, missing entirely her explosions of suppressed laughter.

Tearing open the place his admirer had emerged from led him to truly ridiculous sight: Espio, the self-proclaimed fearsome assassin, a title Sonic more and more began to question, lay effortlessly subdued by an easily recognizable blond haired girl he'd met a decent time ago. Losing what little respect he had for the tough-talking ninja, Sonic covered his chuckles with one hand while waving the scene off with the other.

Espio, in pseudo-psychic moment, understood just what the otherworldly hedgehog was thinking, and naturally worked quickly to deny it "Sonic! I'm not being-I didn't get-She wasn't able to-THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" sadly his prideful preservation failed to convince anyone of anything. Worse yet, he was promptly forgotten when Maria rushed forward to cheerily greet Sonic.

The three shared a good-natured reunion until tough but necessary questions arose regarding what had happened since their last meeting. Sonic had hoped the routine of breaking rough news had ended with Amethyst, but now it seemed his crew was in for a whole myriad of rugged revelations. Maria too was reluctant to expose all that she knew right away, leading Sonic to make a suggestion.

"Since you guys are here I think we all better head back to camp. We'll talk once everyone's together, cool with you guys?" The two girls found no argument with his plan; however, Sonic had a sudden cluster of realizations hit him at once. What did this Maria know about Shadow, and how would she react to seeing him? Does she know what happened to her cousin? What would either of them think of Tails being captured? Things were getting out of control as is without these two showing up out of nowhere, now Sonic felt his crew had become even more vulnerable.

"I really hope this doesn't end with more victims for that hazy psycho." he mused and led the pair by a route separate from the smoking wreckage. They were going to have to take this thing in baby-steps to avoid a needless panic. All he could do for now was get them back safely, and pray that the rest blows over smoothly.

"Okay well that's great! FINE! I'll just lie here until you're finished! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M UNCOMFORTABLE OR ANYTHING!" hollered out a still-captive Espio.

L

*Elsewhere*

L

What a…beautiful place. Could this be where he thought? No it had to be, not another single place on the islands ever shined as brilliantly as this lake. But how did he get here? Hadn't he been somewhere gloomy and decaying? But then if he had, why couldn't he remember it?

"A dream?" Tails wondered, veritably confused by what he was seeing. Not that the real location was any less wonderful than the genuine article, but it seemed too magnificent to be real. The sky and trees glowed with an ethereal light, leaving all but the most pronounced details, such as the nearby Ivory Mountains, lost in a misty blur. Assuming this was a dream, it had to be the best one he'd ever had, for the sweet floral gusts of wind alone were enough to ease him to the core.

"Alright this is just strange. What-" he halted his 'thinking out loud' when he saw her, him, no _them_. There stood his companions, Sonic and Amethyst, looking over the lake's edge. What really caught his eye was not the pair, but specifically Sonic. Here he looked shorter, stouter, and 'bluer' if that was the word. Come to think of it, when had he _not_ appeared this way? Tails disturbingly found his memory to be as foggy as his surroundings.

The fox ignored this and headed right for the two. Even as he ran up they turned to meet him face-to-face, both smiling, though in a way that did not rub him as friendly. Puzzled by why either would send him mixed messages, he called out for them. To his surprise his voice failed to carry, as if it had been swallowed into the open air. Struggling to regain his missing vocals, Tails saw his 'friends' smile more broadly, seemingly amused by his misfortune.

"You have no control. Your body has become his plaything." The vulpine cringed at their happy, distorted tone and voices "You needn't feel lonely, for soon your friends will be his as well."

He no way of knowing what they, whoever these creepy imposters were, meant by that. None of it mattered anyway, as the scenery, along with their phony grins, was suctioned into the background in a physics-bending manner. Total darkness lasted all but a second before 'reality' gradually sharpened around him, until he could almost see where he had been flung to. This new place was a sort of silvery-blue facility with an industrial undertone, but had no indication of heavy machinery or technology. Tails' fuzzy thoughts barely could make out any refined details; still, he thought he caught a glimpse of a person in red kept behind a secure structure. Hoping to get a closer view was useless as his body didn't seem to heed him.

"I'm completely…numb. Why can't I feel anything?" His concerns mounted when his head turned involuntarily towards a figure that, while he couldn't match a single name to it's hazy face, made him boil with hatred. The person then walked/floated nearer, near enough to make Tails' fur stand on end.

"Welcome to your new home, my puppet."

L

*With Sonic's team*

L

Too late to back out? He'd hoped not, for Sonic had no bright method in mind to make the dreaded introductions less of an emotional train-wreck. For this reason he vowed when he got back home to put a major lockdown on all tears and sad faces. This world had offered enough angst to merit a life of anti-suicide classes and, part of which he was still considering, intense psychotherapy. Joking about the future professional help or not, the hero wasn't sure he wanted to go through with this plan if it meant another delay before they could rescue Tails. He knew they had problems, heck they all did, but right now his friend was suffering terribly while they wasted precious time being weepy and whiny. Unable to go through with any further hold-ups, Sonic spun a one-hundred eighty to make his point, but discovered both his loyal fan and the 'undead' Robotnik girl to be missing. The blur amped up to his high-alert mode, fearing they had been whisked away under his very nose, until he heard a meek nearby voice speak.

"S-Shadow?" Uh-oh, that tore it for sure. However unlikely it was, Maria had somehow snuck out of his sight, probably during his deep focus on personal matters, and into Shadow's presence. Knowing he no longer had power over the scenario, Sonic resigned himself to watching how the soap opera would unfold. Much to his curiosity, when the hero did finally find them, the duo were locked in a tear-free embrace while adorning small but heartfelt smiles (seeing Shadow smiling was going to be his nightmare fuel for years to come).

Sonic watched his black and crimson counterpart rejuvenate spiritually as he said "Maria, my dear sister. I guess I caused you a great deal of pain in my absence. Will you ever forgive me for my recklessness?" For a millisecond, the hero saw a little bit of 'real Shadow' in that last sentence, causing him to wonder if these two had more in common than he at first thought.

Maria moved to point harshly at Shadow, much like how one would reprimand a disobedient child "Listen up, I don't mind you being as happy as you like, but I'll not have this despairing over something you think you did wrong, to me or anyone else. Right now I'm just overjoyed to see you safe and sound." After saying this, she hugged her 'brother' once again. Sonic watched in awe as the tiny bit of darkness Shadow had melted away, leaving behind a much kinder and wiser looking hedgehog in its stead. So if Maria was alive in his world, would his Shadow have become like this Shadow?

Letting go of each other, Maria felt compelled to tease "But just so you know, I WILL spend here to eternity scolding you for being the careless, blockheaded, rodent sibling you are." Shadow's chest rose and fell rapidly, showing Sonic twice in a row that the faker, despite his consistent brooding, was indeed capable of laughter.

-l-

End of Chapter Thirty-four

-l-

So my delay was extended, but then so was the length ). There's little for me to say this chapter, so I'll get right to the point to avoid making you guys wait any longer.

**DanceDream**: No worries at all. Feeling bad is half the POINT of reading this story! Mwahahaha! No I have been on the depressive side of things too long. I'm glad I could make you week then :). I actually felt the same way the time you asked for my prayers and I hadn't updated. I felt so bad that I tried to get the chap up sooner to reply (but, true to form, ended up being a day late :( ). Thank you again for your unwavering support :D

**Ghostkid33: **Ugh tell me about it. I'm getting killed for time too and just in the school shtuff. I couldn't leave him out forever so I used to Tikal to push his arse back in, old person style (okay sorry if that sounded wrong -_-')! Amethyst is as tough as the stone she's named after (right that sounded strange too, didn't it XD). I really want to get this meeting up shtuff over and done with soon, but I can't bring myself to rush it.

**Serenity: **I know you support me even when you haven't time to comment. Sorry for delaying Rise as long as I have. I assure you that I haven't given up on it, not by a long shot.

**Infamousplot:** Though slightly unrelated, your comments on my other story were most uplifting (in fact they were part of the reason I got back to work), so I thank for them. I have no doubt you will catch up soon enough, and I'm still looking forward to your projects as they arise.

**Kindra Mckleen:** If you add up the fact that Knuckles, somewhere along the way, did something bad to Rouge and resorted to deeds that Vector and co. didn't approve of, you can see why Tikal is punishing him. Another connection comes from this chapter actually when you consider that Shadow and the other Shadow have something of a tie (hint hint XD).

**knight of the windZ10Z: **Yes I actually hinted to my planned epilogue with that ending line (tell this to no one XD). Knuckles is riding the neutral rail right now, and will be for the most part (a guy like him can never be truly 'good'). No Tikal is anything but evil, thankfully. Sonic grows as he goes XD. And joy of all! Shadow got himself some dialogue! *Shoots off confetti popper*

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **If not for the action then for the drama of the matter (not that I have a taste for MELOdrama [emphasis on the 'melo']). Final battles occurring in approximately four chapters to possible six! And with the Pen's inconsistency you can be sure of nothing! XD Ah it is what it is. Oh and I know I have a story of yours to read DX! I can't expect respect if I don't offer it in return.

**Super Shadix 520:** It's been rough wrapping all this up and I know some inconsistencies are inevitable, given my still highly imperfect skill-level. I wish I had more time to plan all this out, but can't ask for what I don't have sadly :(. Heh, but you know I'll compensate somewhere and act nothing's wrong XD.

**Sparkling-nexis137**: Hey hey, you KNOW all my characters are mucho bi-polar (sorry if I offend anyone with that joke) XD. I don't know why but I told myself I had to include her somewhere in this story when I began it. I also wanted Knuckles to have a chance at redemption for his crappy attitude (I like the echidna guy too much for that XD).

**prowerboy: **I like full-circle events, even I don't do it flawlessly. I want the story to have some good lasting value to the people that read my stuff. I'm really flattered that you hold me in high regard. It convinces me that I've taken a firm step towards accomplishing my goal or being a decent writer, so thank you again :).

**draco'sfairmaiden:** Thank you. I wanted to her to add something productive to the plot, besides the typical "I need time to recover and cry about it first". Not that I have the time for that anyway XD!

**Cut Productions:** You had to wait a while I know, but this should be enough to make up for lost time, or so I hope anyway XD. Glad to know you people still follow this :)

**DarkTailzFox: **Here I am at last! It took time, but I have arrived better late than never! Hopefully I haven't lost anything in my absence.

**Corian:** Thanks! Any support is extremely helpful to me.

**Killingkathy2?:** Sans the question mark, did I get your name right or did I foul it up somehow? I don't know if you commented last chap, but I'm still eagerly awaiting your feedback on this one :)

**No line on the horizon:** I'd like to know what you think of this chapter as well. The action portions are at a low still, but you and others know that's how my story goes. Hope you find this chapter more appealing than the last!

Until next time!


	35. Rallying the Spirit

Knuckles: ~_Who let the hogs out? Who! Who! Who! Who let the hogs ou-_

Charmy: I swear by whatever is holy or damned, if you don't stop singing this instant I'm going to-

Rouge: Guys, guys, relax. Aren't those old threats a bit on the empty side by now?

Charmy: Speak for yourself fool! See how empty _this_ *grabs and twists Knuckles' arm* or _this_ is!

Knuckles: Owie owie ouch! Enough! I give! Uncle! I said 'Uncle' dang it, now stop!

Charmy: Hearing you even _suggest_ that we share any sort of familial connection sickens me! *twists harder*

Rouge: Hey stop it, the both of you! I know you boys don't like each other, but can't we at least try to act like a team for once?

Charmy: Grr… Still such a weak-willed square, aren't you, Rouge-erm *looks closely* wait… *looks again* Wait… *and again* WAIT! W-w-w-w-w-what the heck? Why do you have-and why am I a-and when did he get-JUST LOOK AT US!

Rouge: ? What are you talking about…! *checks own body* O-oh my…

Knuckles: *Cheeky grin* Hee-hee! I have muscles now.

**-l-**

**Rallying the Spirit**

**-l-**

Awakening always had to be a rude ordeal, especially when you get yourself conked out in your own dreamland. How had he stumbled upon this bottomless pit of weird again?

Pondering current events frankly didn't do jack for him now that he was isolated off in this warped nightmare of his. Assuming he could describe it, he figured labeling the experience as a deadly case of 'sleep-walking' wouldn't be out of place, though it hardly explained the several strange compulsions he felt being drilled into his head. Oh no big deal, I mean they seemed harmless enough. He was _only_ hearing a _voice_ that asked him to move when he didn't want to, or speak when he had nothing to say, but then how smart would he be if he listened to the voice that SHOULDN'T BE THERE TO BEGIN WITH?

Hoping to get his thinking off the 'person in his head', Tails let his gloved hand fall on a mystifying object he'd been eyeing for some time now. Anyone looking at him now would never guess how strenuous that simple movement was, considering he was still under the effects of whatever had recently taken hold of him. The small, shiny, spherical thing was mostly disinteresting; except for the way it glowed as he touched it. Dropping his hand caused the glow to vanish, so he experimented by poking it multiple times in succession. Then something had snagged his attention over to a nearby door which was resonating in perfect synch with his pokes. Going on a hunch, Tails pressed his hand firmly against the orb, causing the proximal door to open with ease. Trying to surmise everything, he concluded that he'd been operating some form of advanced touch-pad that remotely makes machines in this place tick. Finding the results were satisfactory enough, the vulpine got his nerve up and slowly headed towards the narrow threshold, still feeling very held back by some mental restraint.

"You're surprisingly dull-witted for one so fortunate."

Oh…fantastic. So, just who had been spying on him all this time? Judging by the speaker's feminine tone it couldn't be the specter-freak he'd spoken to before blacking out. Hmm…his secretary maybe? Eager for his answers, Tails rotated to see it, or rather _her,_ hovering a few inches off the reflective metallic floor. So was this the lady-in-waiting for his royal blurriness? Why would a super-powered creeper need a nice-looking ghost girl to be his servan-

Holy roasted saint salt, this chick is a GHOST!

Tails was suddenly, uncontrollably terrified at the prospect of being this _thing's_ next meal, or possession, or WHATEVER else ghosts do! Ordinarily, he would act cocky and confidant to save face for Amethyst (who he was certain had no idea about his phasmophobia), but feeling a bit vulnerable already had roused one of Tails' few remaining shreds of cowardice. Trembling and struggling to stay focused, the vulpine could swear he heard his head-voice say something to him. It sounded like: "_You know she means you harm. Flee or fight her off with our united strength."_

The poor fox hated both beings ripping away at his self-preservation. Just as he was almost ready to consider the strange mind-dweller's advice, Tails saw that the spook had completely closed the distance between them, preventing any slight chance of a getaway. Here it was. His time had come. He knew ever since he visited that demon-infested Tent-of-Horrors that it would end this way. Not sure if he should be melodramatic or a tough-guy about it, Tails settled on squinting as he awaited the deathblow.

No shocker to find the evil soul-snatcher laughing, or giggling, at his misfortune. Did she always play with her victims before she ate them? Telling himself it would be alright in a few seconds proved to be his only sensible thought thus far when he suddenly felt his apprehension diminish down to more manageable levels. Opening his eyes wide, the fox felt his heart stop when he noticed the undead girl had placed a hand on his cheek.

"Now that's better. Did anyone ever tell you how childish and cute you look when you're scared?" Right then Tails wanted to let rage replace his fear. Nobody but NOBODY was allowed to call him 'cute', and that went double for home-stalking poltergeists! She must've felt his anger, as she was kind enough to show an apologetic smile. Picturing her without the dead-walking part, Tails swore she had a face and eyes too nice to harbor any true evil. He was far from comfortable, but the fox was at least partially convinced that she wasn't here to have his soul for dinner. Well she hadn't killed him yet, so that did give her a few points at any rate.

Taking her hand off him, the girl turned her back and said "I didn't mean to insult, or surprise you." She had seemingly placed extensive effort into making her words as harmless as possible "But I couldn't let you end up like Shadow, not after you've come this far…intact."

Intact? End up like Shadow? What the daisy was she talking about? Never mind the clichéd questions; he knew she wasn't going to spill the beans so easily. True to his bad luck, the girl resealed the door he'd worked so hard to open, and then faced him again to say "Listen up, I don't have time to explain, so I'll keep this short: Head down to the prison section of this place and rescue the hostage there. He'll be extremely helpful in springing the trap that has been laid for your friends."

Hostage? Trap? Prison section? Dang it, this semi-transparent woman was making his head ache! Didn't she realize how hard it was for him to even move, much less concentrate on rescuing an unknown person from a prison he had no way of locating? Funnier and equally absurd, where would he start from? She'd already sealed the last possible exit leaving them trapped like rats. Once again though, the girl acted immediately after he thought this. She took two steps forward, passing halfway into the wall opposing the door. Turning back to him, she stretched out her hand invitingly. Oh this was real sweet. First the ghost lady gives him an impossible task, and now she wants to pull him through a wall? If this day could get any more ridiculous, Tails would be hard pressed to find out how.

Reservations thrown over, under, and of course by, the wayside, Tails saw no point in further doubting or distrusting this girl anymore. Talking a reluctant pace over to her side, the fox grasped her hand to feel his body and mind become more…'his own' than they had been previously. At least now he could function without moving like a drunken zombie.

Wearing a stern look, the girl said grittily "I stress that you should not attempt to engage the evil one until you've found the large prisoner dressed in crimson. Call upon me instead and I will take you somewhere safe." With a sudden jerk, the vulpine was pulled into a larger room with several doors and floors. It would take forever to find this 'prisoner in crimson'. It just occurred to him that this girl read minds. Groaning, he waited for her incoming explanation.

"Head down the corridor to your immediate right, until I give you further instructions. Oh yes, I almost forgot. My name is Tikal, pleased to finally meet you Miles."

L

*At the crossroads*

L

"That vessel cannot possibly be seaworthy." Shadow remarked in harsh light of what he saw. No doubt everyone shared his opinion when the creaking tub of water-rotted wood heaved it's way upon onto the shore's surface with that same distinct crunch, making the whole team flinch as though the ship might explode. Sonic couldn't hide how much he'd wanted to laugh at Vector's triumphant waving while sitting on the front 'porch' of the homely boat-plane. The croc's presence raised the obvious question that only the blue hedgehog and, were he present, Espio could maybe answer.

If the buffoonish crocodile was down here greeting them then…who's driving?

A scatter of the crowd was called for, preferably to avoid getting crushed beneath out of control, floating pile of dry-wall. Leaping high up the window of the 'helm', Sonic took a gander inside to see a terrified vixen white-knuckling the wheel with a cheerful soda-drinking Charmy close by. The actual landing didn't throw the acrobatic hero _that_ far off balance, but it did give him a bit of a scare when a few shingles came loose, sending Sonic on an unexpected skiing trip back down to earth. Unfortunately, he hadn't been paying careful attention to his next stunt, which consisted of him kicking the loose roofing away in a stylish manner, then looking down to see he had just knocked a recently freed Espio out cold. The hero acknowledged his mistake by tapping the lizard's prone body, to see if he was alive, while muttering an awkward apology at a safe distance.

Elsewhere, Vector and Charmy headed out to greet and introduce themselves to the rest of the enlarged team. Rouge hesitated at first, remembering these two to be part of Knuckles' old gang, much like the currently downed Espio. However, Vector, in an unusual moment of genteel behavior, formally renounced any ties he might've had to the echidna, ensuring her the utmost respect whether she trusted him or not. Charmy was quick to add that he thought she was beautiful, a great combination that eventually warmed the bat up to the bungling duo. Shadow was first to remind them who he was, hoping to not give them any false impressions of safety. This was answered by an unexpected bear-hug from the king-sized croc, stunning no one more than Sonic or Shadow himself. Maria and Amy shyly said their part, ending with Amy whispering to the Robotnik girl how sweet but annoying Charmy's was (the annoying part originating from the, as Amy put it, 'high-pitched shrieking he called a voice').

Sonic gradually remembered they were missing someone. Rushing over to the house-ship, he found himself beaten to the punch by a remarkably recovered Espio. Already the stealthy one was busily asking her a number of deeply concerned questions, all of which involved her safety and well-being. The hero didn't interfere, only rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Eventually the two headed over and met up with the rest of the group. For the first time in a while, Sonic saw tears pour out of Amethyst as she stood reunited with Rouge, her sister-like friend, at long last. The white bat reciprocated strongly, reminding Sonic of how he felt when he'd finally found Tails.

"Tails…" The name…remarkably sounded dead on his lips. Outside of his initial sorrow last seen at the Ruins, Sonic remained locked out of all visible emotion for his lost brother. It was foreign to him, recalling how he used to feel heavy pain for matters far less serious. What had changed now? He should be screaming his head off and crying like a baby considering how he'd reacted to the 'lighter' problems of the past. Battering himself for a reaction didn't work sadly. This was the one time his despair would be really warranted and yet he felt merely…empty.

"Sonic!" a good opportunity for an interruption, perfect really. He listened to Vector's classic method of stating the obvious, happy to have an excuse for not thinking about his buddy's condition. Yes he knew it was time to get everyone together for the final mission, and no one needed to clarify how tough some would take it (mainly Amy and Maria, who he had every intention of leaving out). Sucking it up, the hero convinced himself that this might be the last crucial meeting they'll have…while he's still alive.

In the end, he stood facing the chillingly quiet group. The tiny congregation's focus stayed glued to him without a chance of distraction. The last speech and briefing was about to be made by the sole member of the team that wasn't from this world. A fitting way to kick off the end of the craziest adventure he'd ever been on.

-l-

End of Chapter Thirty-five

-l-

Yes, YES, Knuckles WILL be back, but now at least the team is back together. So Tails will be stuck on his own off the side-route to beating the big baddie.

**DanceDream**: See if you can spot the 'daisy' in this chapter *sneaky grin*. Poor Espio never saw the thing coming. Sucks to find yourself between a crab and a hard place, doesn't it? Yes, she's Sonic's favorite stalker alright. I'm horrible like that, not giving the drama a moment's peace. That said, I only added the humor in to cushion the impending tears you know. Yep Tails can, though he's sort of lost in his own mind right now, and doesn't recall everything well. This is the dimension of 'what-if' after all. You can't change the person entirely, unless you open up new opportunities for them, sooo that's exactly what I did! I'm glad you saw through the oddness to see the touching-ness. :D Cake makes me smile! Whoa now, what about the 'don't go into the light' rule here? XD No but really, thanks again :).

**Ghostkid33: **And that's the vibe I was going for XD. I wanted to make it a tidbit uncomfortable for everyone who knows how Shadow REALLY behaves. Yeah Espio's funny stuff to mess with. Tails scene was essential for this scene, but yeah it was kind of filler XD.

**Serenity: **I never doubted for a second :). Don't worry how often you get review, just as long as you enjoy the plot I'm happy. Sonic has come a long way, and yes it's finally, with a little sadness, almost over. I hope this wraps up to be my first, all-round successful fic. Please tell your friend ravenclaww that I truly appreciate their help with our communication. I told them to tell you that I would have Rise out by Monday, but that clearly didn't work out. It makes me, and probably the rest of the readers, very sad indeed :(

**Infamousplot: **You'll make it one of these days. I'm sure of it XD

**Kindra Mckleen: **D'oh! I just found your review! I'm sorry I lost it like a klutz! Back to the story: Yup that's just me trying to keep our fox-guy in the plot without all the angst drowning him out XD. I'm glad you liked the reunion so much, and yes Shadow smiling is a scary thing indeed (nobody could blame Sonic in that scenario 0_o). Once again, I'm so sorry I screwed up!

**knight of the windZ10Z: **As Salazar form RE4 would say: "Aw… What a touching moment we have here." Heh, I wanted to cluster as much as I could into that scene for good measure, and to show that this world isn't ALL bad. Tails' dream was more unsettling to write about (seeing how I had the image in my head 0_o). No, no, I don't like using ol' Meph. Hm… You know you're the second person to ask me if it was Big. Have you and Sparkle been reading ahead on the script or what? XD

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **It's meant to be both touching and a little weird at the same time :P. I really am glad you like the humor in this story. I was afraid it might be a little out of place when I started, but I'm finding it really levels all the weepy stuff out nicely. I wish I could've reviewed by now. You can see it took a lot to get even this out before the week was up, so I hope I still have your understanding.

**Super Shadix 520: **Please do! I don't get much faster with time, as you might've noticed, still I do appreciate the support and blah blah blah. I can't seem to find a unique way to thank anyone anymore :\.

**Sparkling-nexis137**: The crab-watcher is how they should've made crab-meat. Nobody really could expect one of the lesser guys to do what my, err Maria's XD, bad boy can! Strong AND kind! Now with some of the mushy stuff aside I can almost respect a Shadow like this, though I know the angst is what gives the other one his appeal.

**draco'sfairmaiden:** Hey some kids really kick arse big time! I hoped I would I get a humorous way of introducing them to the group (as opposed to moving up to straight drama XD). It's been taking me longer and longer…

**Dark Tailz Fox: **Snively: And now you see the results sir…XD

**Cut Productions:** I try to aim a tad higher with each new chapter, so I'm pleased to hear my efforts paid off again. I love throwing a hodgepodge of everything together for a nice overall feel. Yes I agree Maria would be more shy in 'reality'. Yikes of all spikes! I got it! There are TWO, not three, not four, but TWO. Even though there can only be ONE without the TWO, added up by the TWO ONES to make the TWO! I…must've gotten carried away? XD

**KillingKathy:** K.K. it is, though I'll still make a vain attempt to spell your name! Cookies indeed! Imma very happy now XD. Take me long? To say what? 0_o Well I wanted it to be a sort of hard to take. U no like hugs? Meh I don't much either. No problem, just as long as you liked the story I'm okay with it. I don't care for Shadow much so if you have a lack of fan-girlness I won't mind at all.

**No line on the horizon: **Um...anybody there?

Until next time!


	36. Point of no Return

Charmy: What's happening to ME? I'm small and weak, with yellow-black strips, and weak, with tiny child gloves for hands, which are weak, and I have a…THORN stuck in my rear-end! I didn't even _have_ a real rear before!

Knuckles: Oh YEAH? Well while I got tough arms, I lost my beautiful, flowing quills for these nasty, dandruff-filled dreadlocks! Plus, my manly pride and joy, my chest-fluff, has whittled down to a bald-spot! A BALD spot I tell you! *Begins to cry*

Rouge: Listen carefully you half-wits; as always, whining about our problems doesn't make them any better. But, in case you haven't noticed, don't you think _I_ pulled the REALLY short stick this time?

Charmy & Knuckles: *Think for a moment* Definitely.

Rouge: Let's just move on until we figure out what happened: **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't work for Sega or own any of it's affiliated characters used in this story.**

Charmy: **In other news, former writer PoC was recently repossessed by Sega for his disturbing impersonation of a known female bat. Police are currently questioning the young man's sanity even as we bring you this broadcast.**

Rouge: Piss off Metal! It's not like wanted this! Silv, you're on my side right ol' buddy?

Knuckles: Sure, sure, but you've got to admit…~_Dude looks like a laaaady!_

Rouge: …when I find what happened, you're all gonna pay.

Charmy: Darn…I knew a woman of your caliber wouldn't write or work for free.

Rouge: AARRRRGH!

**-l-**

**Point of no Return**

**-l-**

Two hours, possibly less, was the time frame for their departure. With the job of getting everyone up to speed going off without a hitch, the task of dealing with their 'junior' members proved to be the only real time-consumer. Seemingly everyone, with the key exceptions of Rouge and Amethyst, hadn't expected a pair of young girls to be so insistent about coming along. Even with the combined pleading of the leading hedgehogs, serving the male side's 'secret weapon' of persuasion, Amy and Maria refused to budge, but matter were about to get worse. Knowing the kids would need responsible supervision, Sonic, with the consent of Shadow, Vector and Espio, made the grueling decision to divide their forces once again. As such, things became markedly hairier when it was revealed _who_ would be getting left behind.

"You've got to be kidding!" Rouge shouted first upon hearing the decision "You expect us girls to just hide somewhere while you _men_ get to hog the action? I never expected this kind of chauvinism out of you Sonic." The blur in return tried explaining how much danger they'd already been through just trying to keep her safe, and then asked her to consider the absentmindedness of placing mere children in the fray. However, the bat agent would have none of it, reminding Sonic that Knuckles was still on the loose, thus could pose equal if not more of a threat than their current foe.

Frustration flared up on both sides until Amethyst chose to step in by saying "We respect your concerns Sonic. You have my word that we'll keep Maria and Amy out of harms way. Just go and bring Tails back to us." Rouge turned to her best friend with a look of betrayal, whilst Sonic thanked her for cooperating peacefully. The hedgehog regretted making such a callous choice to keep them out, but he knew deep down it was for the best.

Figuring their negotiations had succeeded, the teen to adult males all boarded the house ship, leaving behind two women and three children on the edge of the shoreline.

L

*Later on with Sonic*

L

With a start, the hero snapped awake. The movement of the waves had somehow lulled him off to sleep, despite his known case of 'hydrophobia'. It wasn't until he remembered that he was surrounded, no…more like cornered, by the deep, deadly water that be began to feel sick to his stomach. Stuck in this newfound 'illness', the hero didn't notice the black and red figure making his entrance.

"I think of myself as fairly fearless." Sonic jumped when he heard his dark hedgehog counterpart speak out of nowhere, prompting him to locate and listen to what his normally quite companion had to say. Shadow took a moment to gently rap a creaking wall before resuming speaking.

"As such, I'm unafraid to tell you that this crumbling ship scares the scarlet out of my fur!" Once his words processed, the hero didn't know which he should laugh at: The fact that Shadow was admitting to being nervous, or the silly way he chose to articulate it. At any rate, Sonic knew by his ambivalent red eyes that Shadow was mostly just making conversation to pass the time. It likely wasn't easy for him to bid Maria farewell as he had only recently been reunited with her, thus he was probably harboring a good deal of brotherly fear for her well-being. In a different, but similar, way Sonic was worried about Rouge and Amy, concerned that leaving them might undo the harsh rescue operation they'd worked so hard for.

Shadow sighed openly whilst taking a seat across from his cobalt twin. Sonic couldn't help noticing how much the dark-hog's head seemed to be hurting him. Whatever his days under control had done to him, it must've left a number of mental scars that would take a long time to recover from. Though the hero sympathized with him whole-heartedly, he almost couldn't resist the urge to ask this Shadow hundreds of unanswered questions; like what he remembered about Chaos Control, or about the 'real' Sonic, or even what that transparent nut-case was planning. And maybe…he'd also like to know what would soon happen to Tails.

In the end, the hedgehog hero held his tongue, realizing how selfish he was actually being. Did it never occur to him that Shadow would've told him everything if he could? He had no way of knowing how much torture and brutality his rival must've been subjected to. It was probably a miracle that he managed to scrape together his memories of Maria alone, much less recall the likely suppressed fragments he had left from his enslavement.

While preoccupied with this, Sonic didn't expect to hear Shadow say "You are very kind to not assault me with your questions." He spoke formally, though with some underlying sullenness "It pains me that I can't provide you with any answers, even after you saved my life from that monster. I…wish knew why my memories haven't returned yet." He clasped his head again, physically citing how agonizing it was have all the important details locked inside you, yet still out of reach.

Sonic, feeling a little risky, decided to do the thing he did best with everyone that seemed depressed, even HIS Shadow, at the cost of his own safety: He sped up to dark one's side, throwing a friendly hand over his shoulder, and said "Hey no sweat Shads my man! It's all good where I'm standing. But one thing dude, try to not make a habit out of angsting or the whole 'memory-loss' gig. It's really not cool on sooooo many levels." As expected, the black and red hedgehog cringed at both the contact and the overly forwardness this Sonic was famous for.

"Um…yes of course…? Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you released me before I toss you into the suffocating depths of the briny blue. Sound fair to you, _dude_?" Shadow flashed a tiny, wicked grin, almost as if he was hoping Sonic _wouldn't_ let go. Happy to have sparked a smidgen of 'real' Shadow out of this formal imposter, Sonic did as he was told, but not until he had smacked his comrade's shoulder in an excessive display of _friendliness_. The joke was further sweetened when Sonic caught a disturbed Shadow wiping off his now violated personal space.

Soon after the 'touching' bonding scene was over, the prickly pair found themselves incased in the red glow of previously unnoticed emergency lights. Not yet ready to panic, though certainly NOT enthusiastic about abandoning ship, while being surrounded by death liquid no less, Sonic raced up to the pilot deck to get the word from their 'captain'. To his dismay, the clumsy duo obviously hadn't taken regular 'fire drills' when prepping this ship for disaster, as Vector could be found hiding underneath the control panel leg-space, ostrich-style, while a frenzied Espio struggled to get a hold of the ship's rather confusing controls. To take fear up a notch, the emergency alert had activated the window's defensive shutters, leaving the cockpit crew completely blind. The blur digested the situation fast by sliding a seat up alongside the stricken chameleon, ordering him to pull down a fairly large lever, while he studied the ship's countless buttons. Once Espio had done as the hedgehog asked, Sonic deduced roughly just what he needed to input. A tense moment later, the veil of red lights lifted though shutters remained shut, leaving the ship at the mercy of Vector's 'auto-pilot'.

Nevertheless relieved, Sonic let loose a long sigh as he quickly turned to find out what had tripped the alarm, evidently not seeing the strange look the purple reptile was giving him "Where did you learn to operate these…these blinking and flashing contraptions?" Espio vented what seemed to be frustration for his lack of savvy in this department.

Sonic, not wanting to humiliate or insult the man, shrugged and simply replied "Well outside of a few self-taught flying lessons, Tails was the one who really got me up to speed on this tech-y stuff." He confessed, only seconds later realizing his need to verify "I mean the Tails from my world of course." The pit of his gut twisted a little when he mentioned his _little_ bud, and real home, for what felt like the first time in centuries.

Espio nodded slowly, finding it difficult to comment on something so selective. The blur didn't blame him for being at a loss. Such a topic could kill any conversation with ease, given how poorly understood the entire mystery was to this day. Despite this, Sonic had the sneaking suspicion that his molting ally had something to say, which usually meant Sonic was back to his reoccurring doctor/counselor/advisor role again.

"Sonic…" Espio started off at a snail's pace, until the fed up hedgehog gave him a stare that said 'if you have something to say, say it fast'. Rushing things was rude to be sure; however, given how close they were to their destination, they didn't exactly have an eternity to wait. Comprehending this too, Espio went out and asked "Sonic do you…Uh…do you believe leaving Amethyst and the others behind was a good idea? Shouldn't one of us be back there protecting her?"

That's it? That's what the fearless 'ninja' was hesitating to ask him? Now this was a problem he could eaaaasily handle. Prepping his old-fashioned sense of unwavering courage, all he had to do was administer the treatment with a gift-wrapped speech and this down-hearted lizard would soon be fit as a fid-

Wait, what did Espio mean by 'her' and not 'them'? Weren't they all in the same theoretical danger? Moreover, why did he only mention Amethyst by name, and with such…sensitivity?

Oh this is…such a steaming pile of….hog-refuse. Did he really just catch Espio in an awkward slip up, or had he simply imagined it? Well it DID square up with what he _thought_ he had seen earlier today, but come on this is ESPIO he was talking about. Guys like him don't get tangled up in things like that…do they? And anyway this assumption conflicted with the fact that Espio had come off as overly concerned with Tails' safety, which was particularly odd considering he had, just a short time before, challenged him to a death match. Now that it occurred to him, why did those two have such an intense, albeit one-sided, rivalry? Sure, Sonic knew that he and his Knuckles always duked their issues out, but that could be explained by their starkly opposing natures and habits. It was hard to picture the Tails and Espio from this realm clashing so fiercely over separate viewpoints alone.

He knew going out on a limb might cost him…well a limb; still Sonic was convinced that they couldn't have any conflicting interests lingering on the eve of this their most critical mission, given how the odds were already against them. Readying some 'real' courage this time, Sonic steadied his ground for the incoming, million ring question. There was no foolproof way to say it, so he started cautiously "Espio dude, don't take this wrong but ah…" Disappointingly, his fumbling piqued the magenta lizard's interest, leaving him no choice but to spill his guts outright with no restraint "Ah heck with it! Tell me straight up man, do you have a thing for Amethyst or what? And if you do, then why man? Why are you so dang gung-ho about saving the guy who might be her future fiancé?"

They say a 'subtle' question deserves a subtle answer, but strangely Espio didn't say a word or make a move. Ideally, Sonic had been expecting some kind of melodramatic reaction like a jump of surprise, or maybe the inane babble used by one in denial, or something that would get him to the bottom of this instantly. Against the hero's guesses, the collected Espio remained silent and stoic, though, interestingly, still hadn't answered the question. Instead, the ex-ninja went about checking on a recently fainted Vector, before returning the hedgehog's inquisitive gaze.

"All I can tell you, Sonic, is that my primary concern remains to be Tails' safe return. Nothing I feel will ever compromise or change that." Such was as close to an answer as Sonic would get out of the shadow-dwelling reptile, for now at least…

But it wasn't like him. It wasn't like him to so blatantly sidestep a straightforward inquiry. While Sonic couldn't detect any malicious, insidious intentions hiding underneath Espio's pseudo-admission, he never guessed a secret like that would be stowing away inside a fellow team member's thoughts, especially not one as emotionless as Espio. Granted, even if all he presumed to be true turned out false, the hedgehog deduced those two, at a minimum, had quite a complex rivalry; one completely unlike any he'd formed in his own lifetime.

No doubt wanting to change the subject, Espio called attention to back their vessel's predicament by saying "So it seems the emergency alarm was triggered by a structural pressure anomaly." The description came out so effortless and confidant that the blue blur nearly suspected that the sneaky informant had been pulling his leg with his supposed 'technological incompetence' front. Wordlessly Sonic scratched at the truth with a mildly accusative stare, leading Espio to state "That's…simply what the computer screen says, you see?" he backed this up by pointing out a bold message highlighted in bright red.

L

*With Shadow*

L

Twenty minutes had gone by…was the problem with the ship that serious? Though he didn't want to admit it, Shadow had feared this unscientific atrocity would become a liability early on, a fact not helped by the ship's ill-trained captain and crew. The dark one knew Sonic would try, but he never knew his sapphire counterpart to be at all handy with machines. As such, Shadow had about convinced himself to go lend a hand, when out of nowhere his right ear twitched. Looking over his shoulder and then around the room revealed nothing out of the ordinary, though he was sure he'd detected the soft, whining creak of…something being forcefully bent.

"Do we have an intruder?" he wondered quietly. Not once forgetting that he and the others were still stranded out in the middle of nowhere, the noir hedgehog wisely self-advised a search of the utmost caution, which would start behind the front door where the noise had most likely originated from. Checking his steps for a moment, Shadow weighed out the pros and cons of telling the others first. He soon dismissed this thought, however, knowing that they needed as many hands as they could get to steady this half-sinking tub. Besides, he figured he should be capable of handling one lousy investigation by himself.

The anti-hero stopped his inner monologue abruptly, or rather was interrupted by a sudden jiggling of the front door's brownish-gold handle. So the disturbance hadn't been dreamt up. Someone or something really was trying to force their/its way inside, a very strong someone at that, seeing how the door strained underneath the person or thing's consecutive slams. Steeled up for the worst, Shadow crept up with the intention of repulsing the unwelcome guest with his own empowered strike. Gathering what little energy he remembered how to use, he had nearly prepared to advance when…

It was too late.

The next thing he felt was the heavy, splintering impact of wood snapping over his skull, sending the unsuspecting hedgehog to the floor with a crash. Falling in such a way caused his head to twirl resulting in double vision and muffled hearing. Just as his consciousness was fading, Shadow thought he could just barely make out a person speaking.

"Oh…Shadow… You're not hurt are you…?" with his fuddled senses, Shadow couldn't tell if the voice was sincere or sarcastic, male or female, or anything else about it at all.

Not long afterwards, he blacked-out completely…

L

*Indefinite time later*

L

His senses, or at least his hearing, had roughly returned, though his sight was regretfully slower to recover. This cocktail turned out to be unfortunate as Shadow's mind was only able to loosely perceive his current, possibly new, surroundings. After taking a minute or so to listen, the hedgehog came up with peculiar results. His interest wasn't in the kind of things he heard; rather it was in the amount, the vast number of garbled audible sounds that flooded his pointy ears. Little by little his brain recovered enough to reveal that these 'noises' were in reality voices. Confirmation of this guess presented itself in the form of a distinct gravelly voice saying his name…over and over.

Shadow knew he had heard a voice like that before. It rang in him a degree of familiarity…and with it a highly unpleasant, asphyxiating sensation. He started to feel walled in, contorted, claustrophobic even. Combining all these offensive details at once led him down a painful trip through memory lane…

Control…he now remembered his time under the specter's control.

That voice, unmistakable now, it was the words of the mask itself. That same charcoal tone had not long ago been taunting and guiding his every move. Sometimes it came under the guise of a friend, urging him to submit his former master's will. Reminders of the atrocities it commanded in his time of manipulation coursed through his mind without ceasing. Troubling as this was, the past was not Shadow's greatest concern, for he was hearing the voice again, here, now in the present. It wouldn't be long before it approached him, demanding his cooperation, chaining him once again to his old fate…

He only wished it was all a dream…a dream he could wake up from any second.

L

*Within the Metus Maw Caverns*

L

Above sea-level again at last… Had she still been made of flesh and blood, she would've never entered these abandoned tunnels, leastways not without a guide of sorts. In retrospect, she had wondered why the tribal nations had bothered to make their underground channels so perilous. It's true that their lesser cousins, the non-mobian echidnas, delighted in making hidden passageways too, but never ones that could possibly endanger their own. Not to mention the disturbing name and carvings left on the said cave's 'mouth' adding to the foreboding atmosphere. It was sheer cruelty to so much as dream of making anyone go through this accursed network of trials.

"Ouch! D***IT ALL! That's it! I'm getting outta this &%(#!* up place before it kills me!" Anyone except THAT foul-mouthed brat she'd been babysitting all day. Sickened by his constant outbursts, Tikal rewarded her 'tough-guy' descendent with a harsh slap upside the head, followed by a painful ear pinching that had the larger echidna hollering like the whiny kid he was. It was hard for her to imagine how a person so engaged in corruption and vileness could be such a baby when it came to their own suffering. Secretly, she hoped to get him out of here fast enough so she could return to helping Sonic and the others. At least they didn't use such filthy language, well…not in her presence anyway.

Forcing him to look her straight in the eye, she said "Listen carefully you snot-nosed child! In my tribe, _our_ tribe, neither warrior nor prisoner was ever permitted to complain when given an order by their superior or warden, so what makes you think I'll be any more lenient with you?" At this, Knuckles foolishly attempted to take a swing at the ghostly girl, only to wind up tasting the sharp, earthen floor of the cave for his trouble. Scowling down at him with increased disgust, the girl continued "And now you heavy your burden by choosing to attack a maiden, a crime that was once punishable by death. But then…you're already guilty of _that_, aren't you?"

"I never really _did_ anything with her!" was his angered reply. Knuckles knew all too well what Tikal was torturing him about: Rouge. His denial of any true wrongdoing didn't come as a blow to the past-age girl, for she knew full well what his defense would be. Not wishing to take the words out of his mouth, she patiently waited for him to finish. Getting up, but still leaning against a ledge, Knuckles explained "The first time I broke in was only to scare her, 'cause I was working a job at the time. Doing what I did was the only way to get Shadow and Tails' attention! The few cuts and bruises I left her would heal, so what did I do wrong, besides having a little fun?"

Ready to nail him in his coffin, Tikal grabbed the echidna by his neck scruff and snarled "Fun? FUN? You call traumatizing a girl senseless with threats of sexual assault FUN? And have you forgotten everything else? What about all the lives you took? The people you killed? Are you going to try and justify that too, _Bloody_ Knuckles?" Her commanding voiced thundered through the echoing caves, but Knuckles didn't waiver or drop his guard this time.

"They were evil Tikal, more evil than me." His response hummed ominously through the stagnant mist of the cave "They were all gluttonous, craven scumbags for clients, and guess what? I enjoyed every minute of their deaths! Yeah that's right, I spilled their blood on my hands, and I'd do it again! So go ahead! Call me a murderer, call me a thief! I enjoy being feared and respected! It's a hell of a lot better than becoming weak and remorseful…" With his part said, the fallen tribesman tried to desperately slither back into the sinister recesses of his warped mind, but it was too late; Tikal had already seen the truth. Behind that demonic face of purest rage was the soul of a hunted, scorned, and broken mobian. She knew he was still to blame, as everyone is ultimately held accountable for their crimes, though she felt a twinge of hope and sorrow for the monster she'd helped him become.

Knuckles turned to resume his grueling climb when he came upon the same edge he'd slipped from last time. Fighting hard against his untrained cowardly impulses to give in and give up, the tainted warrior put all his might into one final reach for the top. Looking up through squinted eyes, he could see Tikal waiting above, offering him the boost he critically needed.

"Wash your hands of the bloodstained life. Be reborn as the Knuckles you were meant to be."

Though he didn't fully comprehend her words, the warrior withheld his straining long enough to offer a solemn nod, if only in hopes that she would help him up.

Almost immediately following this, he felt his feet planted firmly on the solid ground above.

L

*Aboard the Tactichaos' agency*

L

Not good, that sound could NOT have been good. Here Sonic thought the weird warning and closing shutters were bad, but now they might have a job of severe patching up to do in order to keep this hunk of junk afloat. Not only that, Sonic also recalled that Shadow had still been in the room below when the impact took place.

Hurrying to the living quarters below required guts, as the lower compartment could be filled to bursting with hedgehog-killing sea water by now. Flinging the door open faster than his 'chicken' receptors could kick in; the hero was only half-pleased with what met his eyes. The ship was indeed still in one piece, with the exception of the front door which was now smashed in, while a guilty team of women and children looked on in shame.

Tapping his foot irritably, Sonic glared furiously at the 'intruders' "What the heck is this? Rouge? Amethyst? Are you guys deaf? I thought I told you all to stay put!" His thundering words made Amy and Maria take shelter behind the teens. Of the older girls, Rouge took his tone the worst, seemingly crushed by how angrily the hero chastised them. Meanwhile, Amethyst merely gave a little nervous wave and a silly grin, hoping to diffuse the hedgehog's rage. Charmy unsurprisingly hovered off to the sidelines, his face frozen in an unnaturally huge smile.

Sonic prepared to play the aggressive interrogator, singling out first the one with the smuggest face "Amethyst, did you or did you not promise to stay and keep the kids safe while we go find Tails?" Feeling he had, using his superior memory, trapped the vixen with her own words, Sonic's eyelids fell half-shut in haughty manner.

Placing one hand on her hip, the bushy-tailed trickster wagged her other hand's index finger and answered calmly "I said we'd protect the kids and told you to find Tails yeah, but I never once said we'd stay behind." The hero chuckled victoriously, knowing just how wrong she wa-

Then it struck him…she never did actually agree to his terms. He'd only _assumed_ that part.

Being the naïve spiny fool he was, no one had taught the hedgehog an important lesson about making deals with vixens: They always find the loopholes. He wanted to strap a 'Kick Me' sign to his own back for getting so effortlessly tricked, by Tails' girl no less. Still, sustained by stubbornness, he regrouped and restated his adamant stand about their security. As expected, both girls used the 'but it's too late to turn back now' card; however, Sonic countered that he and the rest of the crew would be more than willing to delay the mission in favor of turning around. To show how serious he was, Sonic spun on his heel and made for the bridge, ready to break the news and give the order.

"Please Sonic, wait!" without warning a small hand snaked its way into his. He shot his eyes back to see a pleading ten-year old Amy begging for him to listen "Sonic, us being here, you getting mad at us, it's just what my visions showed me! If you send us back, something horrible is going to happen! Please! You *sniff* just HAVE to let us come with you!"

Sonic sunk down on one knee to comfort his sobbing admirer. Firm as his stand was, seeing her so tearfully hysterical did murder on the hero's soft spot for kids. Sighing briefly, he glanced up to others and asked "Is it true?"

An unconvincing mixture of two head shakes and one nod, only to have the others swiftly switch their own reactions to nods, served as the suspicious reply. Furthermore, Amy's apparent 'breakdown' proved to hold less water than a fishbowl, chiefly because he caught her winking at the other girls while wearing a 'I've got this one in the bag' look. Less than enthusiastic about their deception, Sonic prepared to renew his argument when he heard the pilot cabin door quickly opening behind him.

"Sonic…you have to come see this." Espio interjected, catching the hedgehog a little off guard. The royal blue mobian had thought that if anyone would have a problem with the ladies joining up; it would be the shinobi man himself. Contrary to this, the magenta reptile barely acknowledged the unwelcome guests at all. Instead, his paled features continually beckoned Sonic to return to the bridge. Fueled by the urgency practically radiating from Espio's expression, not only Sonic but everyone crammed themselves into the cockpit above. The emergency shutters had lifted in Sonic's absence revealing what had the chameleon so amped up.

Just one look outside through the faded window sent a quivering wave of suspense throughout the entire group.

"We've arrived at our destination…our foe and Tails will be waiting for us inside." Espio spoke impassively, but the united team shuddered as though he had just delivered a profound speech. Something about the simple way he said it put finality into what fittingly would be their last mission.

In spite of the dread/awe this moment instilled, Maria unintentionally ruined the mood when she asked "Um… Has anyone bothered to check on Shadow? Y'know, after Crab-Watcher accidently crushed him with the door and all…?"

-l-

End of Chapter Thirty-six

-l-

A long chapter, call it compensation for the wait (I've said this before haven't I?). I hope you all appreciate this chapter more than the last. I say this because I noticed several people failed to comment. Remember my thinking: If you didn't like something I…want…to…hear about it! Commenting at least shows that you still care/read my garbage XD (yes I understand that many of you are as busy, if not more busy than I am). Thank you again to all those who did comment, don't think I don't appreciate you guys! I really do! Sorry for not having the individual commentary this time, but it's 3:38 AM where I am and I need the sleep :\.

Future-self note: Ignore (most) of my prior stress-crazed comments! I've been too twitchy to think straight lately, and, as a side-effect, it's making me foolishly impatient. DX I hope didn't offend anyone with my stupidity above...

Until next time!


	37. Rising Pressure

RtB: **PenFullofChaos819 is not, nor will ever be, an employee of Sega. None of the company's characters are his property.** Listen up people, I've might've figured out what happened and how to get me, ahem, I mean get _us_, out of this mess. But until I can make it work, I suggest you all condense your names for self-preservation purposes.

Knuckles: *Whining* Your fur's now whiter and prettier than mine PoC. My pride, my joy, and maybe even my fan-girls, are forever lost to me…

RtB: For real? I'm not even supposed to HAVE fur! Not to mention my voice is about a whole octave higher than it should be…well make that half an octave since it's Rouge.

Knuckles: *Pouts*

RtB: Oh screw it. How about you Met? Keeping it together?

Charmy: *Also whining* Let's not lie to ourselves, _Rouge_. We both know my life's been over since I discovered my jagged gluteus…

RtB: *Shrugs* So you need to avoid inflatable chairs and waterbeds, while you *points to _Knuckles_* have to bathe and condition more than twice a week. So what? Does anyone care how THIS *gestures to whole body* is going to affect me?

Charmy & Knuckles: Hmm…NOPE!

Rouge: …and so once again, we see that friendship triumphs over all *waves tiny flag*

**-l-**

**Rising Pressure**

**-l-**

One would think that when a paranormal girl springs you from a cell, she'd be kind enough to stick around and give you precise directions to…wherever it is you're supposed to be going. Tails had run out of this wishful thinking about twenty minutes ago, around the time he gotten lost in the countless weaving halls of steely grey. After finally confessing that he had absolutely no idea what to do next, the fox settled on observing his surroundings. His location, wherever it was, suffered from a total lack of personality. Except for the featureless white-ish grey walls and the reflective silver flooring, the place was entirely void of any sort of detail, in addition to being squeaky clean. Whoever lived here must be allergic to even the tiniest speck of dust, or so Tails mused. Perhaps the first, if only, eye-catcher lay in the place's nauseating navy blue lighting. Never had he seen any location, outside of a children's haunted house, lit up with so much aqua-hued fluorescence in all his days. Strangely though, he couldn't identify a single light source, not on the ceiling or anywhere else. Without an origin point, it was suspect to even say that this light did actually come from a type of fluorescent lamp, or any other kind of conventional light fixture for that matter.

Interesting and slightly off-putting as the subject was, Tails' primary concern was still this Tikal person. He'd called out for her numerous times just as she had instructed, yet no reply ever came. Just what exactly did it take to charm a semi-transparent echidna girl into talking these days? Joking aside, the fox knew he could really use a friendly voice of reason right about now.

"_What ails you so? Did you already forget about me?"_

That…most certainly didn't sound like Tikal. No, it was more like the other person, spirit, or thing he'd heard whispering inside his head. Whatever it was, it didn't sound exactly unfriendly. However, it's bizarre warning against Tikal earlier had Tails still a bit guarded about the voice' intentions.

"_I hope you'll forgive me my crude introductions. I just couldn't bear to watch that witch deceive you."_

Tikal? A witch? While Tails made no habit of trusting any sort of spirit, she hadn't seemed the unkindly or dangerous sort when they spoke. In fact, she'd been generous enough to set him free and give him a way to help Sonic. And besides, wasn't this the same crazy voice asked him to fight her off without any provocation? If anything, THIS creep was the one with rotten motives.

"_I'm terribly sorry for that. I hadn't time to expose her true conniving nature. It pained me when she fabricated that tale about freeing the red one and aiding your friends, especially when she happens to be in league with the master."_

The vulpine froze in his place, now giving the voice proper attention. Sure, he had no way of actually knowing who this 'master' person was, but he had a hunch that it was the same creep that had called him 'his puppet' and thrown him in a cell. But then if that was the case, why would this master guy send Tikal in to set him free? Where was the logic in that counterintuitive move?

"_Your guess is as good as mine. I can, however, hypothesize that he's using the girl to gain your trust, so as means to manipulate you more easily. This is perhaps what he meant when he called you 'his puppet'."_

Tails, though still managing to keep his head together, felt his palms start to perspire. One of these two jokers was lying to him; that was almost certain, but which one? He couldn't tell right off who he instinctually felt was more trustworthy, seeing how he knew next to nothing about either. In passing, an even scarier thought crossed his mind: Could it be that both were just yanking his chain for this master person's sick pleasure?

Catching himself, the vulpine pushed his cumulating doubts and confusion as far down as he could, aware that this snooping _being_ in his head was probably still hanging on his every thought. So after riddling his options out as privately as possible, he 'said' to the voice "Don't think…for one second that I buy a word of that cute little hole-filled story of yours. In fact, I don't see why I should trust you OR Tikal, seeing as how you both could be against me for all I know."

"_I see… I won't force you…Tails. I know how difficult it must be to trust me, a disembodied voice inside your mind. But, if you should even tire of her deceptions, I'm always here for you. I'll never leave you unanswered or lie to you. And to show how much I care, I think I'll give you a gift; something that I think will help you in the near future."_

While not interested in the voice's 'affection', it's droning had sparked enough curiosity for Tails to ask "Hey, how do _you_ know that name? And just what the heck are you trying to give me?"

"_Something that every hero needs if he wants to sustain himself and his loved ones: Power."_

L

*With Sonic's team*

L

It didn't have the forbidding, tyrant's utopia look about it. In most cases no one would even notice or care about the building's simple grey structure just looking at it from the outside. Still, knowing that Tails, the hazy lunatic, and possibly Robotnik were inside had Sonic wound up and ready to go at any time. And to further solidify the mission's importance, he also kept a firm eye on the sky to remind himself that time was short. It was his fresh reminder that, without the Chaos Emeralds and Tails' genius, there might be no way to reverse this dimension's constant degradation. Lately he could spend no longer than a few minutes, in one location, without causing veritable meteorological disaster. Part of him even wondered if the apartment that they'd first witnessed the change in had gotten any worse since he left. Something inside him said that he didn't really want to know, given how he already had, literally, a dark cloud over his head wherever he went.

"Sonic! We could use a little help down here!" He turned at hearing Rouge's sudden outcry. Racing down to the cabin below, the hedgehog saw everyone huddled around a pile of broken wood panels…next to a messy bundle of red and ebony fur. Though still breathing, it was clear that poor Shadow had gotten hammered hard enough with the collapsed door to be rendered completely unconscious.

Kneeling down, Sonic pulled off the excess bits of splintered wood and dragged the darker hedgehog out of the wreckage. While he did this, he swore he heard someone say "Come on gang, look on the bright side; at least his melon didn't get juicy on us." At this awkward remark, the team cast glares of disapproval and, in Maria's case, horror in the recently-woken crocodile's direction.

"Vector, kindly faint on us again until Shadow wakes up." Espio snidely told his boss whilst handing the blue hero a fairly flat pillow. Sonic then placed the cushion underneath their injured ally, only jump back when the dark one convulsed. Undeterred, the blur approached a second time, using caution to avoid causing Shadow any further pain. Suddenly, his lookalike's body thrashed again, now without any physical contact. Between his grunts of anger and facial contortions, anyone would think that Shadow was either going through a very unusual seizure or was having a truly hellish nightmare. Problems further escalated when the hero's 'patient' turned increasingly aggressive, throwing wild fists of fury in various, but not random, directions, as if he was combating some unseen foe. Sonic leapt in immediately when he caught his doppelganger gathering what he suspected to be chaos energy.

Struggling under Shadow's now augmented strength, the speedster required both Vector and Espio to pin back the striped hedgehog's arms and legs respectively. Sonic meanwhile clasped the dark copycat's shoulders, repeatedly saying his name and pleading with him to control himself. After few seconds, Shadow was successfully roused, but when he awoke Sonic was met with intense hatred swirling in his ruby eyes. Before the blue one could ask what was wrong, Shadow wrest one of his hands free from Vector's grasp, then pressed it against Sonic's chest while shouting "Away! Get away from me!"

Next thing the hero knew he was sent spiraling violently across the room. Fortunately, Sonic's abnormal reaction time allowed him to embed his feet, instead of his head, into the house's framework. Even so, the experience and sudden impact had the blue-hog sweating drops of apprehension so that he barely noticed the newfound aching in his legs. Amy and Amethyst quickly rushed to his side while the others all kept a safe distance from their dangerous comrade. Sonic, however, was quick to notice that Shadow did not still have rage written on his face, but rather a look of mortified shock with his jaw in a half dropped position. Given these signs, the blur approached the dark one against everyone else's warnings and said "Shadow…you back with us now?"

For a moment he seemed to be at a loss for words, but soon enough Shadow attempted to explain "Sonic…I didn't mean to…I…" he was almost overtaken by evident shame, but the hero's further coaxing encouraged the ebony mobian to continue "I must've seen a hundred images pass through my mind, most of which make absolutely no sense, but somehow I…I remember."

Sonic strained back a very unusual reaction, which came out as a snort. Trying not to attract attention only incriminated the hero further, until he could no longer contain himself and, much to the surprise of the team, burst out laughing "Wait, wait, wait, time out there! You're telling me that getting your noggin conveniently smashed right as we're about to attack the main man's fort brought back your memory? Wow I feel so clichéd right now." His divine words only served to confuse the less-knowledgeable group.

"No Sonic." Shadow informed him bluntly, not hiding how very offensive he found the blur's behavior to be "It's the same as the visions I've had ever since I was freed of that accursed face-guard, only much more vivid. I still can't remember anything about our foe or his schemes. I can only recall what it was like being his prisoner."

Though Sonic blew off his chance to apologize for jumping the gun, Shadow just ignored him, rose, and quickly headed for the now doorless threshold. Perplexed, the team followed him outside, while asking him numerous questions about where he was going and/or what he was doing. Shadow didn't seem to hear a word they were saying, as he simply kept on heading for the large structure the crazy specter's peculiar 'map' had led them to. It wasn't until Maria impeded in his path that the dark one stopped his approach "Hold it a second Shadow! Just what do you think you're doing?"

Restraining his wrath for her sake, he replied "What does it look like? I'm going to go in, liberate Miles, and kill that-that _creature_ before he harms anyone else the way he did me." Trying to sidestep her resulted in him being blocked by Sonic, who shook his finger in disagreement.

"Sorry Shads, but no can do. You're not going anywhere until we've got a team and a plan ready." Having lost his patience, Shadow moved to strong-arm the hero out of his way, but suddenly found himself tied up in a lock of Espio's. In response, he the threw the chameleon a harsh elbow and turned to punch Sonic aside, but true to his name the supersonic mobian evaded and countered with an unhappy knee to his mimic's abdomen.

Angered, but secretly impressed by the faker's prowess, Shadow groaned out "You…you fools. You have no idea what that evil craft can to a person. None of you have the slightest clue what that mask does to your head. Yet you expect me to sit idly by while you waste time discussing strategy? Miles will have been broken by the time you decide to act! He'll be subjected to the worst forms of psychological torture until he becomes a slobbering, witless pawn for that DEMON in there!" Being so focused on his rant, Shadow didn't see Vector having to move the two sobbing younger girls out of earshot, or Rouge trying to comfort a quieter, but equally tearful, Amethyst.

Sonic frowned at the situation, but still kept up his attempts to reason with him "Look, I'm not any happier that my bud, even if he's not the little guy I grew up with, is getting his brain scrambled by some generic, megalomaniac punk, but you don't see me losing my head about, do you? And if you don't buy that, then what about Ame over here? That's her boyfriend in there, but still she chooses to be brave instead letting the pressure get to her. You're the only one that's being an insensitive, selfish prick about something you can't control."

It took a time of pause, one that felt closer to an hour than the minute it was, until Shadow showed any kind of reaction. While he must've contemplated Sonic's sound words to some degree, it wasn't until he took a good look at the trouble and chaos his impulsive actions had caused that he stood up calmly and said "Thirty minutes."

Most failed to take his meaning, but regardless the jaded anti-hero merely retraced his steps back in the direction of Tactichaos's ship. He left from their sight only after he clarified "You have thirty minutes and then I move with or without you. We can't afford to drain any more precious time on some group-therapy session. Make your every second count." No one could fully avoid being soured by his sudden, uncalled for display of heartlessness. Nevertheless, he had made a valid point in stressing their ever-narrowing window of opportunity.

So the group silently decided to take his advice, starting with Vector who ushered the team and escorted the children back to his ship. Rouge followed behind him, after being politely dismissed by a still shaken up Amethyst. Sonic was about to proceed after the bat, until he noticed Espio's empty stare in the vixen's direction.

Approaching the lizard from his side, the hero issued what sounded like an order "Say something to her." This statement his caused his stealthy companion to twitch slightly in discomfort. Meeting the hedgehog's gaze showed how lethally serious and non-joking Sonic really was about his 'suggestion'.

Despite this, Espio shook his head in reply while saying "No, it's not my place. Miles should be the one to comfort her, not I. How could you even suggest that I do something so dishonorable?" Hoping that he'd simply fallen victim to some manner of cruel prank, the reptile stared back at the hero, only to find that his expression remained unchanged.

"I'm not asking you to move in on her you spaz. I'm asking you to get her spirits up before we confront Tails. Like it or not, she's going to end up coming with us, and that means she'll need all the support and confidence she can get." With that Sonic stepped forward, leaving one final remark "If you really give a crap about her as much as you pretend to, then I'm sure you can find some 'honorable' way to make her feel better." Once he was finished, the blur left him behind in a flash.

Abandoned to his own thoughts, Espio felt torn between showing cowardice and neglecting Sonic's advice, or stepping up and humiliating himself for no purpose. He had to admit that pride could be quite a burden in cases like this. Determined to devote a healthy five minutes towards thinking things through, the ex-ninja set his mind to coming up with a plan.

"You okay?" how unfortunate that he didn't think faster. It seemed that when he didn't look for trouble, trouble went and found him anyway. Now pinned in an uncomfortable situation, Espio deflected some of the stress by asking her why _she_ had approached _him_.

"You were just standing there staring at me, or something else, so I thought you had something to say." And this is what the common folk of the underground would often call an epic failure on his part. Though not fond of the term, he had to admit that it fit his screw up quite well.

But, as his training had taught him, he would turn this weakness, like any other, into an advantage. Restoring his famous state of calm, Espio nodded and said with firm certainty "Actually yes, I do have something to say." Stepping a bit closer, while keeping a respectful distance, he went on "Though I don't doubt what Shadow says to be true, I want you to know that I have the utmost faith in Miles." Pausing reflectively, the purple lizard let the truth pour out of him with no resistance "I've been his rival for longer than I can remember, but not because of a grudge or hatred for the kind of person he is." Closing his eyes, he revealed even more "I…actually I respect him. Miles, no…Tails, is the strongest opponent I've ever faced both mentally and physically. And I know from that strength that the only thing he really requires right now is for us to not give up on him. He needs us, but especially you, to stay strong for him. I know this is must be a difficult thing to ask, but I also know he would never want to see you mourning like this. I say this because you're the most important person in his life, and the same person that needs to support him when the time comes."

Incredibly stunned by Espio's completely uncharacteristic speech, Amethyst wasn't sure how to react. However, truly touched by his kind, if not a bit strange, sentiment, Amethyst leaned in and embraced the cold-blooded mobian while saying "Thank you…Espio. I'm sure Tails would be happy to know how much you care about him, about us."

After releasing him, the vixen retained her smile and returned to the ship herself, with her chameleon comforter still locked in place. Waiting until she was far enough away, Espio raised his head up to one of the nearby trees and said "You can come out now."

Just as he said this, a caught red-handed Sonic flipped off his perch and landed next to his golden-eyed ally's side "Awww…isn't that sweet! So I guess you DO have a soft-spot after all. I'm telling you man, I was this close to breaking out the tissues like three times." Paying no mind to how crimson-faced Espio had become, Sonic added in a more serious tone "So, how 'bout it? You feeling a little better now too?"

"Well aside from having to swallow my own vomit when I said those things about Miles..." Sighing he proceeded to confess "Yeah…I guess I am. I think I have my thinking straight again…no thanks to you." Which was of course the blender's way of saying 'Thanks, I appreciate it'.

Sonic chuckled and rudely, like he had with Shadow not long ago, slapped him on the back "Well I'm happy for ya _buddy_! But I kinda have one more important question to ask." Getting in close, far too close for the chameleon's liking, he asked "Did _it_ make you feel all warm and fuzzy?"

Though initially befuddled by his implications, Espio's confusion soon turned to horrified embarrassment that prompted him to stomp off for the ship, ditching a very stupid and tactless hedgehog behind to hopefully suffocate on his own laughter.

L

*Half-an-hour later*

L

"So that's your master plan?" the still-edgy Shadow scoffed "You want to take two vulnerable targets with us instead of just going in by ourselves?" by 'vulnerable targets' he was disrespectfully referring to Rouge and Amethyst, who had been elected to be part of the 'attack team'.

Expectedly, this raised dissension in the ranks, which both Sonic and Espio were swift to put down. With the vote reaching five 'adults' against one, Shadow huffed and begrudgingly consented to what he considered to be bad judgment. Vector had volunteered to go too, but Sonic informed him, not deceptively, that they would need someone to have the ship prepped and ready in case something happens. Besides, there was no way they could leave the kids unsupervised. Once the choice was made unanimous, Vector announced randomly that he was also preparing some sort of back-up plan if worst came to worst.

"Just give this baby a holler, and let me do my magic!" Was all he would say about it as he strapped what looked like an audio bug to the cobalt-hog's fur. Sonic went on to ask why the croc had given it to him, to which Vector answered by saying "Why? You're our leader, that's why!"

"I'm the leader…? But…" Sonic checked the group for any argument on the matter. However, even the presently moody Shadow had no complaint to offer, so Sonic said "Alright then, but don't go expecting any more heroic speeches out of me! This hedgehog prefers action over talk…" seeing the accusing glances of both the ex-ninja and his former nemesis, Sonic amended "Well…you know, usually."

Provided with their new leader, the team left the craft and headed for the large structure at last. Checking out the scans Vector's ship had automatically made of the premises, it was decided that the route Shadow had been heading for would be more heavily guarded than a slightly hidden upper path.

"And to think you were just going to charge the front gate like an amateur. For shame…" Sonic teased, receiving a well deserved eye-roll from the team grouch.

During their trek to the facility's side, Amethyst was surprised when she detected something on her scanner. The procession didn't stop for her, but everyone was all ears for what she'd found "I'm detecting emerald signatures from inside the complex. They may be able to lead us right to…whatever that thing or person is. You know we really should find a name for that guy." Pressing a few more buttons on her miniature device, the vixen went on "Emeralds that have been recently active or moving can be traced by the faint trail of chaos energy they leave behind. It's something I figured out and recalibrated my scanner for when we first met up with Vector's team."

"Pretty interesting info Ame, but I think I found something a little less tech-y and more to my liking." the sapphire hedgehog grinned and jumped up to a fairly large shaft-like entrance "Open sesame!" he grunted as he removed the covering with relative ease.

"All that shouting is going undo the only advantage we have if the master of this place hears you." Shadow crudely advised, making Sonic shrug and hop down to their level again. Seeing how it was a fairly high jump, Sonic decided that one of the guys would each carry the ladies to the top. Rouge almost refused but was cut off when Shadow, with unusual haste, hoisted her up instantly. Sonic intentionally then, mostly to keep his mind off fear for his friend and the danger in general, amused himself by forcing Espio to carry Amethyst up, claiming he was _too_ weighed down with heavy equipment (which was more or less true). This went smoothly up until the vixen suddenly let out a yelp of surprise.

"W-What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Espio asked nervously, but saw that she was still too fixated on her scanner screen to even heed his concern. Convinced it wasn't him, he alerted the rest of the team to whatever she had found.

"I-I don't believe it. No…this is NOT possible." Her voice quaked and her forehead began to build a film of cold sweat.

Sure that he wasn't going to like her news, Sonic went ahead and asked the very question everyone wanted answered "What's wrong Amethyst?

Eyes darting across the scanner again and again, the vixen stood in a state of total denial "It can't be, my scanner must have a glitch. Otherwise…I'm seeing Chaos Emerald readings all over this place…at least twenty of them."

-l-

End of Chapter Thirty-Seven

-l-

Wednesday update…Wednesday update…WEDNESDAY UPDATE! I'm three inches from elated (which is better known as 'very pleased' XD) Another long one? Hmm…maaaaaaybe I'll tone it down next chapter just for reader's sake (I know how annoying overly long chaps can be if you're in a hurry). Thank you all again for the awesome support in spite of my occasional insecure moments (like last chapter). I'm a little overwhelmed by how much support I've gotten for this simple story. It makes me really happy :')

**DanceDream**: My timing his all over the place, and I know this one will jumble it up even more. DX Sorry about that. I say this to everyone, but I mean it: I know you'll get to it so I'm not concerned. Take your time :)

**Ghostkid33: **College is a beotch no? I'm coming up on my finals soon so I totally understand the delay. Still, I look forward to hearing from you.

**Serenity:** Your friend ravenclaww is simply awesome for allowing you to still provide feedback during these time crunches. I'm very glad you still like the funnies at the top, but I've got to admit that they aren't exactly stellar lately (my bad). To ravenclaww: Thank you again for the respect! Writing a long chapter can take it out of you with school and work, but if everyone likes it then it's all worth the effort :).

**Infamousplot:** I hope you get caught up soon (btw THANKS FOR THE EXCELLENT REVIEWS!). I wouldn't want you to miss all the ending action :).

**Kindra Mckleen:** I sort of wanted Shadow to do something like that XD. I was afraid I might be over-the-top with his caretaker-ness, so I tried to make him more like the 'real' Sonic in this chap. Tikal and Knuckles definitely have a kind family relationship going. I wish I had more time to flesh it out instead of squeezing it in as I have been :\. Ame is too sneaky for Sonic apparently XD I'm hoping this chapter didn't really slow down the action.

**knight of the windZ10Z: **You'll get to it, like everyone else. It doesn't help that I'm updating earlier. BUT I promise to not freak out like I did with others.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **Glad you liked that part too :). While there's more Shadow and Sonic scenes here, ol' Shads is having a temper flare (somewhat reminiscent of his other self maybe? ;) ). Well the battle hasn't come yet, unless you count speedy putting Shadow in his place. But at least got them in front door, so to speak XD.

**Super Shadix 520:** I toned down the 'dude', now gimme mah cookie darmit (yes created a word to hide my bad language, so sue me XD)! It's good to know I didn't have a lot of errors in that mother of a chapter 0_o

**Sparkling-nexis137**: :D Sweet! I'm glad you like the body-switching nonsense. I don't know, I think I made Silver anywhere from slightly to way out of character, obviously for humor purposes only. Heh, well if you think about it this way, both sides just want to help the other out so at least it's not malicious deception. They trix becuz they carez! XD Hey at least they're all good guys/girls right?

**draco'sfairmaiden:** I might've said this in my pm, but yes, this chapter proved that didn't it? Shadow is now being kept in line by our blue buddy XD. I hope I can get to the Tails scene soon enough.

**Cut Productions:** I know you'll get to it soon enough. Btw, I haven't gotten a chance to look up your site yet, but I wish you luck on your next chapter that I am eagerly awaiting!

**KillingKathy:** I hope you find time to read this.

Until next time!


	38. When Chaos Collides

Charmy: Trapped in this frail form. My story's latest chapter polluted by lazy effort. Gaining a strange urge to play kiddy electronic games. When will the agony end?

Knuckles: I just made a two new discoveries about my condition!

Charmy: ? Well don't just sit there like the incompetent fool you are; share with the class.

Knuckles: I found out that echidna dreads are totally immune to poofing and fluffing…and that my life still stinks.

Charmy: …I don't know whether to kill you or commit you to a masculinity-crisis ward. Either way I'd still have to see that ugly face of yours weekly, so I guess there's no point *Sighs*

PoC: *Excited* Hey! Hey HEY! **PenFullofChaos819 respects and acknowledges all Sega copyrighted material within his story. No infringement intended.**

Silver: PoC? Is that really you…? *Looks twice* Yay! You're back to normal!

PoC: Don't sell yourself short *Holds up a mirror*

Silver: ! I-I'm…WOO-HOO! I'm fluffy again! Fan-girls never fear, your beautiful Silver is here!

PoC: Uh…yeah I'm real happy for ya pal…

Charmy: Tell me Pen: Has your worm-like, fat-coated CPU gone numb? No? Then I STRONGLY recommend that you get me fixed up NOW!

PoC: *Groans* How many times do I have to…? Look first of all, that's _CNS_ not CPU. And second…I believe you forgot to say 'please' *Evil grin*

Charmy: You…want to run that by me…ONE MORE TIME?

**-l-**

**When Chaos Collides**

**-l-**

Finding the prison took some doing without having a guide, though by some good fortune he had eventually stumbled upon the right place. Tails' luck was better still for, compared to modern day examples, the block couldn't have been smaller or easier to navigate. Granted the cold blue lighting was still itching at his eyes, but this didn't bother him much for the actual cells were lit up with regular white luminescence. With this contrast greatly speeding up his search, the fox bounded and hovered from one chamber to another until finally, after searching the tenth cell, he heard a moan of pain. Immediately, Tails flew in the sound's direction.

Peering inside the cramped holding space, the vulpine could see a heavy man wearing a red vest over a black bodysuit with multiple white-strapped yellow buttons to fasten the red garment around the human's egg-shaped belly.

"Robotnik…" he muttered in a blend of irritation and sympathy. No he had not been expecting/wanting to see the doctor here, but at least now he could rule the tubby fellow out as the prime suspect. Hoping he still had his equipment on him, which he did, Tails got to work on the door's locking mechanism. It was fairly complex compared to his 'touch-pad' door (the one he had poked at like a curious child), due mostly to the fact that it's power source was not electric. Seeing no time to run any tests, the fox pried the locking pin open, disabling the door's energy supply. Stepping inside, he could see that the doctor was afflicted with a number of cuts and burns, as if he had been in some sort of accident. Tails hefted his pack off his shoulders and knelt next to the injured man.

Just as he was about to get out his medical supplies, the doctor regained his consciousness and let out a yell. Tails, concerned that he might've startled the older human with his sudden arrival, worked to ease the scientist's nerves "Dr. Robotnik, please calm down! It's me, Miles!"

The fearful doctor stopped resisting and gave the yellow-orange mobian a better look "Miles…? Why are you here? And what is that mask you're wearing?"

The fox cocked his head in a lack of understanding "Mask? What mask?" a second later the fox's hands reached for his own face, trying to locate the previously unnoticed face-guard. However, it was a bad move. Upon laying a single finger on the wicked device, the fox felt his head swim and his consciousness grow fuzzy

Fighting hard to stay awake the vulpine groggily said "Not…now…so close…Son…ic…Ame…th…yst…"

A minute passed… Tails now lay utterly comatose, his vision enveloped in total darkness.

"_**Perfect…a complete success wouldn't you say doctor? Oh please don't be modest; you and 'Tikal' were most helpful. Now for the next test… I need this boy ready for our special visitor. Mmm…yes, I must reunite Sonic with his dear 'friend'.**_

L

*With Sonic's Team*

L

There was no mistake. The warning practically jumped off the screen, so that no one, not even those with a shortage of mechanical knowledge, could happen to miss it. Any doubts concerning the machine's accuracy led Amethyst to zero in on each and every hot-spot, all of which read as: ENERGY SOURCE MAIN COMPOSITION VERIFIED: Be3Al2(SiO3)6. The vixen followed this description up by revealing each of the sources' mineral contents to be equivalent to that of emeralds. To compound any feelings of unrest, the fox-girl continued to pick up more readings as they moved further in. On her last reading, Amethyst stated the stone count was now above thirty-five.

"Over five times the normal seven emeralds? I don't know about you guys, but I smell a filthy rat." The team agent and treasure huntress spoke with great mistrust "As a connoisseur of only the finest gems, I KNOW for a fact that there are no emeralds anywhere in the world exactly like the powerful and beautiful Seven Chaos." Her longing, almost amorous, admiration for the gems painted a huge grin on Sonic's face, but drew a long series of groaning sighs from the rest of the group.

She did have a point though. No technology yet seen, not even in Sonic's universe, was capable of replicating Chaos Emeralds perfectly. Yet, as Amethyst claimed, these emeralds all contained adequate amounts of both positive and negative chaos energy, while any fakes only ever harbored trace negative charges. Also according to her calculations, these gems were fully activated, meaning currently expelling their power, 'pure' copies of the Chaos Emeralds. If that was true, then their group should have suffered a few adverse effects by now. She then listed several key symptoms that occur in the presence of high-density chaos energy, chiefly of the negative sort; such as mood disorders, lack of personal/social inhibitions, hallucinations, and even cognitive dissonance. Hearing her go into more exhaustive detail was clearly not mitigating the terror she'd helped create.

"Okay ease up on the campfire stories Ame." Sonic hinted in response to his companion's running mouth "I don't think any of us are close to dropping our guard, so no need to use the scare tactic." The hero inwardly wondered how she had discovered all these 'side-effects' of chaos energy. However, after taking into account the gory tidbits he'd heard already, he decided that asking would not be pleasant for his appetite.

"These 'campfire stories', as you call them, represent years of dedicated research." She grunted reproachfully, not liking how resistant the team was to science. Shrugging her distaste off, Amethyst settled on her own 'shortened version' "Well to drive a finer point home, this place is a spawning vat for chaos made real. As such, we'll need a rude type of barometer with which we can accurately gauge/measure the environment's shifting levels of mental erosion, assuming we don't let our exponents of progress fall static."

Aside from her headache-inducing assessment, Sonic felt relief to know that he wasn't the only one profoundly stupefied by the vixen's sudden outburst of dreaded, but toned down, 'techno-babble'. What proved to more be intriguing than their anticipated confusion was Amethyst's reaction to her own words "From where did I devise _that_ lingual complex?" she shut herself up for another passing moment before completing her thought "I…decisively do not intend for these expressions to escape, yet I cannot seem to exchange my current vernacular for more understandable argot." Stunned by her own ridiculous speech pattern, the vixen's mouth seemingly closed and locked itself, while her tail shot up to conceal her embarrassment.

Unsure of whether to try some mild teasing to improve her mood, or ask her a simple 'where did that come from', Sonic wisely held his tongue. Given her intense humiliation, there was little chance that she'd been intending to speak the way she had. He, for a fleeting second, hoped that she was just using that big brain of hers to pull a cruel prank on all of them. Upsetting as a practical joke would be, it would still be better than seeing those medical nightmares she'd mentioned come true.

"Chaos-induced illness be damned! We would have found this madman by now if YOU weren't so busy PLAYING with that useless machine!" Shadow exploded his unbridled anger on the vixen, eventually losing control to the point of launching a Chaos Spear into a miscellaneous portion of the shaft while shouting "URRRRGH! WHERE ARE YOU? Come and face me, the beast that broke free from your chains! Face me so that I might GUT YOU MYSELF!"

The hero would've stepped in, but he had been beaten to the punch, literally, by a furious Espio that had laid the black and red hedgehog out on his back "Who do you think you're shouting at, you uncivilized scum! Amethyst is the only one even attempting to reach a solution while you stand by offering useless threats and complaints! Perhaps it'd be better if you were still fastened to that demon's leash, dishonorable filth!" The chameleon paid for his spiteful accusations with a solid kick from a downed Shadow. When the latter rose, both were ready to square off, apparently forgetting altogether about the mission.

Sonic found himself overrun by this slew of sudden alterations his companions were undergoing. The stress that had his brain pounding with anxiety only worsened when he noticed a shivering Rouge huddled up against the nearby wall. Any attempt on his part to approach her resulted in an ear-piercing scream. When he asked what was wrong, the bat only replied "He's here…he's going to cut me, bind me, torture me! *Sniff* Can't you see him smiling?" her arm rattled as she pointed her outstretched finger towards a dark, but otherwise empty, corner of the shaft.

He didn't have time to comfort her; for Sonic let another sight and sound nab his attention. Amethyst, though originally stricken only by heavy embarrassment, was now on her knees crying uncontrollably saying "My parents hated it whenever I articulated myself in this manner! Even the children at elementary class would berate, abuse, and despise me for my nonsensical verbiage and atypical aptitude! And now…now I've lost the single individual that verily understood me!"

Taking in everything at once was too much. Closing his eyes, Sonic could hear the vicious snarls from Shadow and Espio's brawl, the garbled whimpers from Rouge's vision, and the mournful sobs from Amethyst's flashback.

The situation, the atmosphere…it was infused with chaos, pure chaos, as if the spirit of disorder itself had descended upon them and begun to wreak havoc.

L

*With Amy*

L

Resting her head on the warmth of a soft couch in the Tactichaos's boring living room, Amy sighed to herself. Was it worth coming all this way just to be useless to everyone? Her antics of running away from home and convincing the other girls to hitch a ride over to a wellspring of trouble were really beginning to look like a stupid move. Sure, it was nice to see her idol again, even though everyone kept saying he's NOT the same Sonic she worshipped, but it didn't alleviate her nightmares or premonitions merely by being closer to the action.

"What can a bratty kid like me do?" She insulted herself crudely, thinking that at least Maria was a great help to the clumsy Vector and the scatterbrained Charmy when it came to managing the ship, and that her crab-robot made an excellent guard. The pink girl had so far only made her hero worry, upset the blond Robotnik with her dreams, and scared the daylights out of her loving parents. Some help she was…

"I thought that if I did something that didn't happen in my dreams, everything would be alright." She mused about her original reason for setting off on her small adventure "When I was sure that something bad was going to happen to Sonic, even if he's not MY Sonic, I just didn't want to be useless. I wanted to help him, but now I…"

She set her forlorn stare out one of the dirt-tinted windows. To think that pretty soon all that wonderful greenery was going to be swallowed in a big black hole of goodness-knows-what, with only a faint white light left, had her more than depressed. But having seen the vision over and over resulted in her becoming desensitized to the coming darkness. Just like the dream about Tails, she would never be able to stop it from coming true. What has happened will happen again, the only difference being that she'll get a sneak-peak of every awful unfolding.

"_Amy, don't despair…"_

The pink girl leapt up in surprise. Someone had talked to her? Into her mind directly? Far back as she could recall, none of her visions ever had audio before this one. Knowing that she couldn't avoid it, Amy put her mind and ease, and prepared to receive the new premonition.

"_I am not a being of tomorrow, but of today. At this moment, your friends are in dire need."_

Not a being of…tomorrow? So, this voice wasn't part of a future event? That relaxed the Sonic-fangirl somewhat; however, hearing the thing about her friends being 'in dire need' was far from putting a smile on her face. Amy lessened her active imagination so that she could properly comprehend the rest of the speaker's warning. Afterwards, she would make a mad dash for Vector's cockpit to tell them how to help.

"_No dear one, they cannot help Sonic in his plight. I need you to focus now. I only hope your abilities are developed enough to handle this."_

Anything beat daydreaming again, but did this voice know who it was talking to? She was ten-years old for crying out loud! What could she do to help the great Sonic the Hedgehog? And her abilities, what abilities? Amy sincerely doubted that her, figuratively speaking, bed-wetting stories were going to do her hero much good.

"_You must know Amy; you have psychic potential dormant inside you. And this is your role to play, your reason for joining the others. Now listen carefully, I need you to clear your mind of all other thoughts, except Sonic."_

Either this voice was crazier than her visions, or this person was prophetic like her. How else could this voice know about her 'special power'? And why did she talk about her being here like it was all part of some big plan? The more she thought, the less it all made sense. Still, what the voice had requested was in no way unreasonable. Focusing on Sonic was what she did best!

Squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as possible, Amy let her mind recollect everything she knew about Sonic; from the time she first met him, back when he seemed to be only a few years older than her, to the moment when he came back from the dead, looking much bigger and bluer than before. Before long, it was insane how vivid the mental pictures of him had become, almost as if she could reach out and touch the real thing.

"_Good Amy, good! Now, I need you to call out to him. Think of the image in your mind as the real Sonic."_

The pink hedge-girl didn't see any point in questioning the voice now, so while retaining her concentration, she mentally shouted the cobalt mobian's name.

L

*Back with Sonic*

L

"_Sonic!"_

Oh great, now HE was starting to be affected too! Trying his best to close off the malevolent intrusion, Sonic desperately attempted to push the voice out of his mind.

"_Hey stop that! It's really me, Amy! I-Oh crap, NOW what should I tell him?"_

Sonic knew this world's pressures had taken their toll on him, but this…this was getting out of hand. While his teammates were having breakdowns and inner warfare that fit each of them, he was the single nutter that dreamt he was hearing a voice asking someone else what it should tell him. Maybe he had a junior-class mind-tormentor on his hands? No, that didn't make sense.

"_I umm, okay I'll try that. Uh…Sonic! Some person named Tikal told me to tell you something! Something that'll uh, that'll get everyone back to normal! Did I say that right? Huh? You mean he can hear me talking to you too?"_

Sonic's brain was melting now, he was sure of it. As his friends continually grew more chaotic and destructive, he apparently had the voice of Amy struggling to deliver a message from Tikal. Why would that be necessary, seeing how Tikal could materialize anywhere she pleased? And even if something was keeping her 'physically' away, couldn't she have at least been the one to send him her message instead of Amy? And how was Amy communicating with him in the first place?

Certain now that he was going crazy, or at least desperate for a way to help his suffering team, Sonic yielded to the voice's pestering and said "Alright Amy, ask Tikal what I should do, and make it fast!"

"_Okay, okay! Sheesh! Um…um…A-Alright! She's says that you need to draw in all the positive energy you can from where you are, and then you can…cenz? No, 'cleanse'! You can 'cleanse' your friends of the negative chaos. I…have no idea what she's talking about."_

Draw in positive energy? Like he normally does with the Chaos Emeralds? But how? Normally whenever he touched the emeralds, their power would transfer to him all on it's own. Yeah, he always felt a rush of positive thoughts and energy fill him up, but that didn't mean he could just request the power any time he felt like it. Unsure of what to do, he asked again "How can I do that? I don't have all seven emeralds on me…and I can't feel their energy either."

"_She says that if you can't reach the energy, you can make the energy come to you! Just like bad thoughts are a magnet for negative chaos, good thoughts will attract the positive! Sorry if she makes no freaking sense! …What? Well you don't!_

"Think good thoughts? Now? You've got to be kidding…" To say this was an inopportune moment for that kind of advice was putting it lightly. Sweat rolled off his brow as he watched Shadow, Espio, Amethyst, and Rouge all sinking deeper into the depths of madness. Coming within a foot of them made his skin sting with the acidic burn of dark chaos. If he waited any longer he wouldn't have a team left to save…

Wrapping his mind around good thoughts was all but useless now… Sonic just couldn't think 'happy' while watching his friends in agony, even if doing so might save them. He only wished he could remove, lessen, or even share their pain; anything to get them back to normal, to get them back to saving Tails.

That's when he recalled his lost brother, the joy he'd received the day the fox welcomed him in for who he was, and not under some false pretext. Despite having gone over it for the eighth time (he'd actually lost count), the memory still warmed his heart. Tails was, and always would be, the greatest friend he'd ever had. And even in the wake of his sacrifice, the vulpine's loving friendship had already rekindled the fire of Sonic's old confidence, allowing the hedgehog to forge new bonds within this world, bonds that reminded him of his other team waiting for him in his world. And now here he was, about lose the last few people that kept him anchored in reality; that kept him strong even when his spirit was close to shattering.

No…he wouldn't let it happen…not now that they were so close!

"ARRRRGH!" despite being still void of any 'real' emeralds, Sonic's mighty shout and thoughts had summoned a visible stream of misty, multi-colored light that seeped its way into his skin. Once this absorption was complete, the cerulean hedgehog sent out a positively-charged wave. This shimmering wave spread through and dissipated each and every drop of the evil energy that plagued his allies.

One by one, his dear friends recovered, some confused by the sweat and tears that stained their bodies and faces. However, their perplexed expressions quickly altered into ones of astonishment as they stood in the presence of a now, not blue, but golden hedgehog with shining red irises. From this being flowed a benevolent, but ethereal aura of peerless strength.

The being examined them all carefully as he spoke "Stay close to me. I'll prevent you guys from getting corrupted again." Having said this, the glowing being turned towards the long passageway and whispered "Almost there bro. Just wait for me a little bit longer…"

-l-

End of Chapter Thirty-eight

-l-

WEDNESDAY TWICE IN A ROW! I think I'm getting the hang of this…again! XD

Don't think that just because SS is here that it's all over for our villain (you didn't really think it would be that easy, did you? XD). As for the big boss's identity, NO it is not Mephiles (though I do like him somewhat) or any other kind of evil hedgehog. As for those two reviewers (you know who you are ;) ) that offered Big the Cat guesses…well, just wait and see!

**DanceDream**: Thanks for your review on Rise! I hope you like this latest chapter as well!

**Ghostkid33: **Man you don't have to tell me twice about that 'backed up with college work' part. These finishing weeks have been nothing but murder in every sense of the word. DBZ eh? No problem, I hope it's been fun for you (no sarcasm, for real :) )! To tell you the truth, writing this fic had made me like Sonic sooo much more than I used to. He's just got that great, dynamic personality that you could see as both annoying, charming, and heartwarming all at the same time. Yeah, it seems a bit random, but if you recall he always has shown her a great deal more respect/tolerance (cheek-pinching much). Plus it makes it easier to see why he has issues with Tails. My only regret is that didn't have time to flesh it out more :\. Tails and Tikal…better not get too attached to that scene. Stuff is about to get ugly (and you thought I was vicious before XD).

**Serenity/ravenclaww:** Please tell me you're just busy, and that I DIDN'T lose ANOTHER review! DXX Whatever you do, don't coddle me with a duplicate, just ask ravenclaww to confirm via PM that you did in fact send me your comment so I can scour EVERY inch of my inbox for it! I don't like making a habit of this, but I hope you both accept my apologies.

**Infamousplot:** Chapter twenty-eight is what you're up to now, right? I hope you catch up soon (really, you can just read and skip commenting until the latest chapter. I never expect anyone to review EACH chapter they miss).

**Kindra Mckleen:** The voice inside his head is just one of the many problems foxy has right now :\. Now he's getting put though some kind of weird testing on creepy's part (oh whatever could I be planning in my fevered brain? XD). Sonic actually broke the fourth wall there for a second, citing how cliché it is to have everything important surface right near the final climax of a story (bad Sonic!). I liked that scene, but I felt that Sonic was getting to out of character, so I shoved the 'spying' part in. Yup, and so Sonic finally begins to fulfill his 'Reason for-

Metal: If you make one more reference to your silly title I'll-

PoC: Right, right, maim me, shoot me, and grind me, the works. Crystal clear.

**knight of the windZ10Z: **Shadow is more…passive-aggressive in this world, but being upset and near all that negative chaos really set him off. Considering that Espio's the most reserved out of all of them, I'd say he has pretty powerful feelings for her (especially if you take into account how emotionally charged his speech was). XD You've got to admit, Sonic is such a lovable fool sometimes! Whether he's making Shadow uncomfortable, or just picking on Espio. The crab will return…and it shall rule them all when it does! XD Peace out knight!

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **Dang it! Dang it all to heck! Did I delete your review TOO? Arrgh! I'm so mad at myself right now! Listen, if you did comment, know that I really appreciate it but I just can't seem to find your review anywhere! DX As with Kindra (earlier) and Super, I'm really sorry and will work hard to find it and answer you appropriately. I apologize again…

**Super Shadix 520:** Did you comment on chapter thirty-seven? Crud, I hope didn't accidentally erase it from my inbox DXX. Sorry if I did because I saw your comments about the previous chaps so I know you still follow this. Darn it, just like with Kindra if I should find your review I will immediately replace this mumbo-jumbo with proper comments. So sorry about that :(

**Sparkling-nexis137**: XD Sympathy accepted I guess, but I know you're all going through tough times while I just whine so…yeah I'm actually sorry for bugging everyone. I think I answered part of your review already, so I'll just skip to the last paragraph. Shadow was not himself right then. His old 'moodiness' was being amplified by the sinister chaos energy (much like everyone else…except Sonic…hmm why would that be? XD). And as you can see, there are WAY too many emerald 'readings' floating about. Hopefully our new buddy Super Sonic can do something about them (or CAN he? *wicked grin*).

**prowerboy: **I know what I insinuated when I said 'it was fun to do that scene between them' or something to that effect, but in this story I'm not that kind to Tails or Tikal XD. Sorry it took all your time to catch up (me and my jumbo-sized chapters -_-'). Espio is another excellent character to use. He's not in the 'brooding tough-guy' class, nor is he one of the 'bungling straight-shooter' types. I thought it would be bizarre to see the ninja lizard square off with the most unlikely person (Tails) and by jove it was! XD

**draco'sfairmaiden:** Thanks! It is odd to see Shadow so worked about helping others, but his anger was, as you can see, just a side-effect of too much chaos (hence why he went a little psycho in this chapter XD). Don't worry about it. College before FFN always! Good luck on your exams (mine start the second week of May).

**Cut Productions:** I'll be patient, for both your comments and update XD!

**KillingKathy:** I hope you'll drop me a message sometime, at least to let me know that you still read this (though I'm almost certain you're just busy, so no pressure).

Until next time!


	39. Lies of the Light, Hope in the Darkness

PoC: So good to be both nearing the end of this long story, and to be back in my…less form-fitting clothes. **PenFullofChaos819 has written three stories based off of Sega's characters and games, but claims no rights to any content reserved by the said company.**

Metal: …I hope the story ends with you suffering fan-hatred from all corners of the globe. So much hate that, in fact, you go to your lonely bed crying like a toddler missing his bottle.

PoC: Yeah? Well maybe I should let my nutty imagination turn you back into a kid bee, just so you're forced to wear an itchy powder-stuffed diaper, seeing as how you OBVIOUSLY can't handle having a second set of 'cheeks'.

Silver: Whoa now guys! What's with the incredibly spiteful baby-themed insults? You know Met, maybe Pen wouldn't have left you looking like Charmy so long if you were a nicer guy.

Metal: Kiss my gas tank, cat-nip dealer. You KNOW that's the only reason Blaze comes anywhere near you.

Silver: Um…right…whatever. And PoC, like it or not Metal WAS your first co-host. *Shrugs* You know, you two have a mondo-bizarro way of going about it, but I really do think you both…

Metal: As for you! Consider changing your name to 'PenFullofTypos', you college-English reject!

PoC: And there you have it folks; another paper-mache insult brought to you by Metal _Cliché_. Oh what's that? An evil Sonic clone with a typical throwaway villain's schemes and motives for killing his original self? Brilliant! Never-before-seen genius I say!

Silver: …you know what? I digress. You two are best friends for life!

PoC & Metal: WHAAAAAT? LIES! ALL LIES! He makes me sick! *both attempt to punch, but accidentally fist-bump*

Silver: I rest my case. XD

**-l-**

**Lies of the Light, Hope in the Darkness**

**-l-**

Prominent was the scent of grit and dirt in a cavern like this. However, the kind that filled his nostrils now was fresher than it had previously been five minutes ago; through his mitts he could feel that the earth was cooler to the touch as well. Murals depicting warfare, murder, and suffering had been replaced with scenes of a group of tribesman staring forlornly at what looked like the sun, or possibly some other great light. Keen though his impudent mind had never been, Knuckles had hope that these signs meant that he was nearing the end to his long underground journey. One would think after all his complaints and endless groaning that the echidna couldn't wait to leave these Chaos-forsaken catacombs behind.

However, for a mobian who had lived the larger portion of this life in a slum _called_ 'The Underground' the echidna had never truly experienced his kind's actual environment in its natural form. Be it slabs of stone jutting upwards or rich patches of earth smoothed against his sore fingers, Knuckles had never felt so at home in his whole life. Over time, despite his former lack of any artistic sense whatsoever, even the carvings on the walls seemed to instill a sense of pride and longing inside the crimson fighter for his estranged heritage. The more he watched the pictures, the greater his yearning to see his own people became. Loneliness had played a partial role in his fall from grace, since he was, for all he knew, the last pureblooded tribal echidna remaining in the known world. Though his rarity and raw power had made him an exotic proposition to many fine women and a welcome addition to any gang or mob leaders, Knuckles knew deep down he was nothing more than the remnant outcast of dying race. This hateful recognition prompted him to exploit and abuse anyone or anything he can in contact with. Drowned in his indulgence and decadence, the echidna left his crippling emptiness behind to rot in exchange for a life of authority and respect. Until he had set foot inside this hellish trial, that had remained his immovable mindset. But now…

"But now you've begun to see the error of your ways." Her again, speaking directly into his mind as usual. He didn't even try to shut her out this time, in fact he was almost glad that she hadn't left him alone to his thoughts. Bitterly, Knuckles let out a laugh at this thought. If his older self could see him now, he'd probably beat him bloody and raw for being such a wimp.

As she was tied to his innermost thoughts, Tikal appeared in front him, stopping his tiresome steps long enough for her to say "You will banish your other self with this newfound strength. There is nothing weak about regretting and facing your past mistakes. In truth, the old you is a coward, while the person you're becoming is a warrior." She then placed her hand gently against his scarred cheek, an act that mildly served to ease the male echidna's self-torment "You've done very well. Now begins the final test for you to surmount."

He felt her hand release him, causing him to look up as she shattered a caved-in segment of the earthen wall. Rays of stormy-grey light poured out from the recently crafted exit. Unsure of what he would find outside, the echidna climbed his way to the top.

But as he did, his eyes failed to catch another mural…one that depicted a lone tribesman facing off against an identical foe. Behind this foe lay a number of strange kneeling mobians; the first and only drawings to portray any non-echidnas in the entire cave.

Tikal rematerialized before this piece of artwork; setting her slender fingers on in the image's center "Let our destinies be fulfilled… Oh Chaos, please watch over these brave souls."

Curiously…the stone-painting shimmered softly in reply.

L

*Through the eyes of Super Sonic*

L

He wanted to move fast, much faster now that he'd unlocked his potential. What did he have to fear in this divine form? As far as he knew, this transformation brought on by concentrated positive chaos left him invulnerable to injury, so long as he had a constant supply of energy to sustain himself. This conventionally would've required a medium of expendable energy, such as power rings, but here extra power was free-floating, leaving him permanently locked in his supercharged state. He had almost hoped things would've been a little trickier, at least so he could savor kicking that ghostly prick's butt, though he supposed it was better to be safe than sorry.

As evident from his haughty thoughts, the power within him raised his confidence exponentially higher, causing him to feel slightly annoyed at everyone's sluggish pace. Really, what _was_ their problem? Yes he knew he must've been a dazzling sight to behold, but this was no time to drool over his obvious supremacy. He'd made sure not to push the little people too hard, knowing that they didn't have his magnificently heightened level of speed, so honestly WHAT could be slowing them…

"Sonic? Are you coming?" One of them asked him, a female if his mighty ears had heard correctly, which of course they had. Wait, what had that…that _person_ dared to ask him? 'Was HE coming'? As if he was even capable of holding up the group for ANY reason!

"Seriously Sonic, is something wrong?" A male, this time a male was ordering him about! Of all the silly-Oh wait, so that was it. They were worried about him! How quaint, almost sweet. Surely it was hard for them to understand that he was practically perfect now, and so they felt it only kind to…

"SONIC! Are you deaf? We've got to keep moving!" the last voice finally cracked some sense into him. What had he been thinking? For the first few seconds after he had transformed, he had possessed only a strong desire to save everyone, but suddenly things had taken a nosedive when his thoughts started festering in a self-praising light. He'd shifted into Super Sonic many times before, why was it only now affecting him this way? Could it be the influence of the negative chaos, or something else?

No matter, it was time he got back on the straight path again, and stopped holding everyone up.

"Sorry about that guys… I just…ah don't worry about it. Let's go." He was about to explain, maybe even then ask if Amethyst or Shadow knew anything about what this new condition meant, but the thought was summarily dismissed in the essence of time. Whatever was wrong with him, he was sure he'd be able to face it alone.

At least he hoped so…

L

*Ten minutes later. Sonic's team's POV*

L

Outside Sonic's mysterious silence, and the team's overall shock at his sudden change of color and power, nothing eventful had transpired. No sinister robots, no slobbering beasts of evil, no…nothing. Being spied on alone would be expected of even in the abode of a harmless hermit that simply didn't like intruders. But this facility, or whatever it was, lay defenseless, unless one counted the 'madness' barrier of chaos as a countermeasure. Wouldn't someone have attempted to investigate the premises? The island's location was remote, but remote enough to deter all possible traffic.

Espio in particular had this on his mind. Would no one from G.U.N. have ever investigated this place? Especially if they had traced Maasa-err _Shadow's_ crime's back to possible bases of operation. Then again, he had to admit that both the ebony hedgehog and the hazy-freak were very good about covering their tracks, and he had high standards in that department. The lizard's scraped together intel about Shadow alone took a whole week, and that was while working day and night. Why, if this specter-thing was so secretive, would it have now practically tossed them the keys to it's front door? Did it really know what it was getting into? Maybe it counted on their arrival, but the chameleon was certain that there was no way it could've predicted Sonic's power surge. The ex-ninja himself was still surprised, as he'd never seen anything like it all his born days. Still, if it hadn't been for some quick thinking, or maybe luck, on Sonic's part they all would've been lost to insanity by now.

"Espio…may I have a word?" Speaking of insanity, he wasn't expecting this either. Sonic, Amethyst, maybe even Rouge, but why oh why would Shadow be wanting a 'word with him'? Bad interactions they'd already had BEFORE the discord descended upon them, so would this time be any different? Groaning a little, Espio knew that as long as they kept moving, there wasn't any real harm in humoring the dark one for a bit. He doubted Shadow would be willing to start trouble in Sonic's presence at any rate, so he replied with a somewhat short "As you wish."

Shadow didn't have the reaction the stealthy mobian had braced for. Rather than show any moodiness, the black and red mobian sighed in a melancholy, though quite level-headed, manner before saying "I think my foolishness has…rather left us at a greater impasse than before. I know you can't forgive me for what happened to Miles, but will you at least accept my sincere apologies for my roguish behavior?"

No, Espio was not in the mood for this, nor would he ever be, for if there was one thing he hated more than an angry jerk, it was a remorseful one. He could handle rude or dismissive angst better, thanks mostly to Vector's antics. But still he knew that, by his honor code, one good turn deserves another "Cut the lengthy nonsense. It's enough to say that we both made a**es of ourselves. But just so you know, if this is going to turn into a tearfest, I will promptly line those sharp-looking quills of yours with even sharper objects." At this he snuck out a small, deadly, but genuine grin before holding his hand out to say "Truce?"

In response, Shadow gave back his equally restrained smile, while clasping the lizard's gloved hand "Truce. However I must say you were still the nobler one, coming to the aid of a lovely woman whom I so callously emoted upon. You are certainly a gentleman of sorts." Shadow spoke his mind with no ill intentions; however, Espio did not seem to take kindly to this, as he vigorously snatched his hand away while quickly hiding his face.

"I don't know what you're insinuating by bringing her up, but know this: I have no feelings for Amethyst whatsoever! I just…was looking for an excuse to fight with you." Espio was not stupid enough to say this in the ladies' earshot, and didn't really know or care how much 'golden boy' heard. But, for all his careful planning, he had made a tiny oversight, one that a now-amused Shadow felt obligated to point out.

"Oh? Odd then, since I don't remember mentioning Amethyst by name, much less was I implying or even thinking that you might… Well, not until now anyway." It was apparent that Espio had been, to use bearded-dragon terms, 'one-upped' by Shadow via careless idiocy alone. Needless to say, the chameleon ended their 'good-natured' discussion with all haste, but one could say the two temperamental teammates had finally bonded to a shaky extent.

These two aside, Rouge and Amethyst were taking alternate routes to dealing with this mind-blitzing situation. While Rouge busied herself with 'scouting' out the narrow, unchanging scenery, Amethyst went about drowning her own thoughts in a constant stream of data and calculations. Both made no eye contact with their 'new' ally, whether out of fear or awkwardness.

To the bat it was like Sonic had undergone another unimaginable change, one almost as hard to digest as his sudden aging and personality alterations had been. The sweet, but remarkably wise beyond his years, young pre-teen she had known before was now a cocky, hero with some angst issues. This latest change had merely iced the cake and sealed the deal. It only affirmed her original fear that there was nothing she understood, or would ever come to fully understand, about this Sonic.

The vixen was having other shocks from the new change. As far as she knew, neither Rouge nor anyone else had seen a chaos-induced transformation before, so it was only natural that they were too stunned to approach him about it. Amethyst on the other hand was curious about how he had pulled it off. The one and only time she herself had seen such a shift, it had come about only with the help of all seven Chaos Emeralds. Even then, Tails had her discerned that only certain individuals could wield it's power. Not to mention that harnessing the energy alone took a very sound mind and a large amount of focus. How could Sonic have been able to achieve such concentration with all the negative chaos floating around them? Sure, the theory that he 'wasn't from their world and thus couldn't be affected by chaos energy here' was all well and good, but then how had he taken in the positive energy? Unless there was something, or maybe someone, acting as an intermediate for the energy flow, the odds of him being able to harness it didn't seem likely.

Deep as both their thoughts were how could they approach Sonic about it now? And moreover, why should they bother? For Rouge's dilemma, it deep down didn't truly matter to her if this Sonic held night and day differences from the 'original' Sonic or not. The important thing was that he had saved them, and now was still willing to save Tails. And against Amethyst's research, it hardly was a bad thing that Sonic had tapped into the positive flow. Though she was still worried by his odd silence a few minutes ago, she had faith that he would turn to them before whatever was bothering him spun out of control. Bottom-line, both could agree on the same truth: No matter how powerful or different looking he became, Sonic was still Sonic at heart.

Unbeknownst to them, the glowing hedgehog overheard parts of their thoughts, a power he wasn't formerly aware of, which led him to let out a sigh of relief "Thanks again Amy. I don't think I could've saved these guys without both you and Tikal. And if I hadn't saved them I…don't think I would be able to keep going. So…thanks, to all of you."

"_Aww that's sweet of you, but I was happy to be helpful for once. And…Sonic? Just so you know, people can say whatever, but I really like you just as much as the old Sonic."_

The empowered hero didn't resist forming a small cup of tears in his ruby-red eyes. All the glorified power in the world could never compare with the purifying strength loving friendship brought. These factors alone may've led him to his near-emotional encounter. Plus, he'd never heard, nor ever expected to hear, such moving words from Amy Rose. It was proof that even now this world still had surprises in store for him…

…and not all of them would be negative.

L

*With…Tails?*

L

Dark again…like there had never been any light to begin with. Where had he been flung to now? And worse than that, why could he not tell what position he was in? His body, it had become colder and number than last time. Even his memories were getting harder to maintain. At moments…it was hard to imagine that he had ever had a past at all.

"_You're awake? That's good to hear. You had me quite worried you know."_

Tails couldn't move his mouth to speak, so he ignored his case of 'fat-lip' in lieu of mental communication "You again… What is this place? What's happened to me?"

"_It's like I told you: You listened to the sweet words of a lying, false spirit, and got yourself caught. Don't you understand? This was all a test."_

Tails wished he could express surprise, shock, or anger, but his dulled senses inhibited such responses. As such, he once again retreated into his inner thoughts "A test? For what?"

"_For you of course. The evil one wanted to be sure that you would follow orders, so he used the form of a benevolent apparition to manipulate and test you. Knowing your fear of ghosts, he wanted to see just how far you would go to save these 'friends' of yours."_

Tails would've grasped his head in pain if he could. Something about the voice's words felt out of place, like it was telling him something that didn't fit. It took a decent time of searching, but eventually Tails overcame his memory-fogging stupor and identified the out-of-place element "Friends? What friends?"

"_That's what I'd like to know! What sort of foolish lies has that monster been telling you? Since when have you, Miles Prower, ever had any friends outside of your science and engineering?"_

Tails inwardly nodded at this point. So these memories were lies. That would explain why none of them seemed clear to him. They were fabrications crafted by…whatever beast had imprisoned him. Certainly they _seemed_ real at the time, especially since the sinister one had gone far enough to give these fakes real names: Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Sonic, Ame-

"Wait, hold on I…" The fox almost overlooked them, how could he? He was certain he knew those last two names very well, and even vaguely the third to the last "I know them…Sonic…Amethyst… They're my…family." Sonic, his little brother, the hedgehog boy he'd taken in all those years ago. And Amethyst, his beloved Amethyst. The complex but beautiful and witty vixen he'd met in his childhood. Never mind those other names, he'd never let that demon steal these, his dearest and fondest, memories from his heart.

"_How could you… Ah, I mean yes. How could you forget them, you wonder? They manifest as your true memories alongside the false ones, so it's no surprise that you had some confusion. But now that you have your 'real' memory back, are you ready to trust me as you would a real friend?"_

Concrete memories or not, the vulpine still didn't like the speaker one bit. Edgy about putting his trust in anything at this point, he replied "For now, but if I don't see some results from you, I'll drop you as quickly as I dropped that 'Tikal' person."

"_Fair enough. Now, we'd better get a move on…Miles. I promise to guide you to the light you seek."_

-l-

End of Chapter Thirty-nine

-l-

Brain-scrambler much? Don't worry; I assure you all that I have a point to this massive headache I'm making XD. I'm dragging this out a bit more than I anticipated (nothing ever goes as planned with me), but I hope you all don't mind.

**DanceDream**: Heh-heh! I'm glad you're excited! I hope his slightly arrogant side didn't put a damper on your mood (that's, figuratively, not the REAL Super Sonic talking). Spring IS crazy busy! I can't tell you how happy it make me to think that you read, AND re-read my story (just when I thought you couldn't get any more awesome :D). Metal is back, and he and I are still…friendish-foes XD. Ah yes, Robotnik and 'Tikal'. My oh my, whatever _could_ be happening?*cue trademark evil grin*. That…was actually Rouge talking, and the count was crappy oversight on my part (fixed along with my humiliation ._.). Anyway, yes those changes were creepy. And Sonic's immunity is no less so. :D Thank you. I just write out what I feel is most emotionally fitting in the given situations. It takes me longer to write those than most of the other 'body text' as expected. Well think about it for a second: Why WOULD this Tikal use this method of reaching Sonic, unless something was holding her back? Consequently, why then would 'Tikal' be able to contact Tails? Hee-hee, all very good questions to ask. He's staying Super Sonic for a while, but he's still got some problems (let's hope it doesn't hurt him in the 'specter encounter'). I blame nobody and nothing. I'm simply glad to hear you and lovely song-quotes again! XD I will indeed. Fun-fact: Did you know this fic was inspired by at least three songs (not counting other songs that inspired individual chapters)?

**Ghostkid33: **No you're right. No final battle yet (I have three other battles planned before the grand finale, all taking place close together). It is nice to see him, but I had to throw even SS a curveball (no one gets off easy in MY world! Mwahahahaha!). Thank you for the vote of confidence ^_^. I hope this and next semester go well for the both of us (it's a never-ending grind).

**Serenity/ravenclaww:** Thanks, and so am I :). It's great to look back on old work to see just how much you've progressed. Gives you a firm feeling of accomplishment.

**Infamousplot:** I think you PMed me recently, but I've just not had the time to reply. Sorry for that :(. As always I await your further replies with happy anticipation (paradoxical much? XD).

**Kindra Mckleen:** But like everything in this story, he's got issues, pride issues to be exact. Still, I want to be fair, seeing as how Sonic's friend's had that nasty 'chaos-therapy' (Oh no…I just listed Sonic's future psychological specialization XD). Yeah, I picture it causing a plethora of psychological disorders that manifest in ways that depend on the person's individual past. Chem major huh? Sweet, considering I fittingly am majoring in Nursing. Well…close but no cigar. There is only one set of emeralds in this world (I play evil mind-games XD).

**knight of the windZ10Z: **Let me know what you think whenever. I'll try my best to not spaz out until then XD.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **I'll see you soon I hope :)

**Super Shadix 520:** I hope your busy schedule allows you time read this soon :)

**Sparkling-nexis137**: "Too bright a shine draws eyes of envy." Thank you creepy Dissidia quote, but thankfully not in this case! The evil chaos erosion was eerie to even write about! Just imagining your friends losing their sanity inside a couple of minutes…guh! Amy will be on stand-by for the rest of the story. It's great to finally give her a important role, seeing as how I robbed both her AND Maria back at the first climax (nothing ever goes as planned :\). Here's a quick and equally nonsensical explanation for all that: My rampant imagination bled over from my topsy-turvy world and flip-flopped the three of us in to the things we fear/dislike most (turning female would scare the heck out of me, Metal hates weakness, and Silver…just loves being fluffy XD).

**prowerboy: **Uh-oh… You're catching on faster than I expected…or are you? XD Hey listen, I'm really sorry I haven't reviewed your story yet. I'm not going to bore you with excuses, but just know that I haven't forgotten *nervous smile*.

**draco'sfairmaiden:** Great to hear! So, did they all go well? It's nice to have the last parts of this semester coming to a close. Yep, you guessed it, although Sonic won't be the ONLY one to tangle with Evil Tails (I'll leave it at that for now). Have fun traveling!

**Cut Productions: **I hope you two like this chapter! *Sigh* Pretty soon I'll have nothing left to do but finish my delayed reading requests (which I do very much enjoy, such as yours :) ). But that's only temporary until I start another crazy story up!

**CharmyXcream14: **For the ending, my good sir or ma'am, for the ending perhaps XD.

**Skyelara: **Thank you very kindly. Like so many others before, I hope I can retain your interest right up until the very end. Your support is a very welcome addition. P.S. I'm very glad my OC is not Mary-sue or crappy. She's my first OC, but I'm taking extra care to not ruin her in any way shape or form. I like to use methods separate from the general recipe for OC-making. Sans the…fact that she's a vixen (a highly overused OC-type XD).

**ALERT: No update next week, as I'll be off taking my finals. Expect the next update around May 16th. I apologize for the brief hiatus.**

Until next time.


	40. Mind Transcends Matter

PoC: Ah yes…finals are finally over. And with so much coming to an end, such as this story, it's hard to believe that summer is just beginning! Not to mention that it doesn't feel like this project is over a year old. *Sigh* Time passes too quickly…

Metal: Don't dampen us with your watery-eyed reminiscing, if you please. As you know, some of us are rust-prone to sentimental tears. Now Pen, where's the disclaim-

Silver: ~_My friend's got a disclaimer and it makes him twitch, he writes one every week. He gripes "Man I really made a pile of s**t, and it's just…starting to reek." He types up his plot and puts a warning up, to keep the lawsuit-makers bay. But they ask for assurance so it stays that way, so dear Pen, you've gotta say:__** I don't claim, I don't claiiiima, your cooopyright. No, cuz I don't work for Se-ga! Don't sue me, don't sue meeeea, for stuff that I write! No, cuz I don't work for Se-ga!**_

Metal: *Eye-twitch* Keep it up…keep singing and watch: One day I'll bring such a fiery pain upon you that you'll be begging Iblis for peaceful release from this mortal coil. Your ashes will be scattered to the four corners of every hair-salon and shampoo provider; it will serve as a fluffy reminder of the fate that will befall all singing puffballs under my endless reign over this insignificant globe of flesh and fur. Until that day comes, keep singing…

PoC: O_O In the words of the Whelk: Gruu…

**-l-**

**Mind Transcends Matter**

**-l-**

Making it outside the congested shaft at last offered moderate comfort for Sonic's drained group. Having been confined and surrounded by evil energy had brought out the claustrophobe in all of them, with the possible exception of Sonic who remained relatively shielded from the negative field around him. However, as the old saying goes: Out of the frying pan, into the fire. The room they now stood in was drenched corner to corner in more of that scathing, albeit deeper-hued, unnatural blue light. Despite keeping close to their guiding hero, the non-transformed members of the team were still being affected by the accursed light. To the touch alone, the navy light made their skin sizzle and their eyes water, while unwanted darkness and temptations, no matter how small, slowly took shape in each of the mobians' minds. It was not dissimilar to the painful onslaught they had faced before, but it was certainly more insidious, and thus possibly more dangerous. Sinister or seductive in nature, all stained to resist the luring lies that whispered throughout the luminescent halls.

Rouge in particular tried hard to keep level casually surveying the featureless surroundings and saying "No big deal… As long as we stay together, there's nothing we can't fa-Ah!" her gasp rang out when she suddenly failed to make eye-contact with her companions, ones that had, not a fraction of a second ago, been walking beside her. Looking up and down the passageway was pointless, as there was nowhere for them to hide even if they wanted to; the place was void of any vents or doorways that could've broken her line of sight.

"It's a trick…it's got to be some kind of trick…or is this place messing with my head again?" she shuddered at the thought, but no other explanation made sense. True or not, the bat was convinced that it would be best just to keep moving forward in hopes that she was still in range of Sonic's gentle shine. She was somewhat downcast for thinking this way, as this whole mission since her kidnapping had made her overly dependent on the whims of others. To this day, she wasn't sure how she contributed in this quest, besides by playing the damsel in distress.

"I didn't train all these years just to become everyone's burden…" she grumbled against herself, knowing that what she feared was generally factual. Nevertheless, this was not the opportune time to be regretful of anything, as she could feel something, something profoundly evil closing in on her position.

Not long after her stomach turned at this feeling, Rouge sensed a familiar wickedness materializing behind her. She them heard it for the second time today, _his_ diseased laughter. Her limbs shook with some discouragement, and no one could blame her, for she was once again holding her ground in the twisted face of Knuckles himself. She saw him grin widely, but oddly he didn't seem all that interested in her this time.

"Care to let me by, angel wings?" his words hissed with perverse flirting "You wouldn't want me to stain that pretty white fur of yours, would you?" Here the vile echidna raised his spiked gloved up, both of which were dripping with the lifeblood of unknown victims, leading Rouge to fret slightly for their ship-bound allies.

Mysteriously aware of her deep-seated fear, the echidna toxically murmured "Oh no sweet-skin, I don't plan on peeling you just yet. I only have business with goldy-quill's captive friend. See…I usually like to bleed the 'hogs' first, but my new client says he wants a fox-hunt instead. You how it is: A contract's a contract." And so he lapped the some of the sticky red liquid up, hoping no doubt to terrify her into complying.

Rouge initially did waver, for her fear in the presence of one so warped was natural. Though she knew letting him pass would be weak-hearted, surely Sonic in all his might would easily stop the evil echidna from accomplishing his goal. But then, what if he didn't? He HAD simply vanished into thin air, so what if this place kept him from ever finding Knuckles, or even Tails? Contrariwise, here she was, face to face with the man of her nightmares. Stricken with fear as she was, she DID have a chance to stop him from claiming the vulpine's life. This was something she could do to redeem herself.

"Of course if you WANT to fight," Knuckles cast a hated smile on her "Then I'm not going to hold back, not now or after you…lose." To her disgust, he licked his lips in corrupt excitement "And this time you won't have your dark knight in whining armor around to save you. Still feeling feisty?" he baited, still gazing hungrily on her shivering frame.

Now was the time to decide…fight or cower. The choice weighed on her mind as the echidna closed in…

L

*With Shadow*

L

Picturing a closely knit group of wary/frightened friends, all failing to notice that one of their own had gone missing, was…suspicious at the very least. Shadow was the first to feel an off sensation, and so he turned to all his teammates to perform a silent head count. Strangely enough, though he didn't see the bat in the two times he checked, the dark one couldn't put his finger on whom or what they were missing. Though keen beyond all doubt, it was as if something coated his vision, or maybe his memories. Imagining that some vile influence might be toying with his recollection of prior events, kept the black and red hedgehog locked in discomfort.

"How could you…?" a sorrowful voice abruptly shattered his silent thoughts, a voice he could never mistake. Expectedly taking his eyes off the main group, Shadow turned to investigate. To his confusion blended with concern, there was Maria, as real as when he last saw her, dropped to her knees with her back facing him. Shadow examined her carefully to find that Maria was weeping over someone's prone body. His blood stilled when he saw who it was; Rouge, the only one of his allies he hadn't accounted for. The shock of Maria's unexplained arrival had been thinned out by this dreadful revelation, which in turn caused incredible guilt to punch holes in the lining of his gut.

In an effort to discard his own pain, the saddened hedgehog rested a hand of comfort upon his dear sibling's arm. Maria replied to this kind gesture by rotating to face him, then falling against his coarse chest fur. After a time, he saw her reddened eyes stare into his, allowing her frail hands to linger on his dark shoulders.

"Shadow…" she choked his name out woefully, so that the hedgehog was unaware that her hands had moved closer to his neck. Leaning it to hear what she had to say resulted in a sudden tightness around his throat. The ebony hedgehog recoiled, but soon realized that his air was being blocked by the forceful, and truly unnatural, grip of the young blond girl's fingers. Even as she intensified her crushing hold, Maria cried out "You let her die! You're just like you were back then; so stubborn and self-righteous! You would sooner kill someone than look out for your closest friends? You're just as bad as that murdering phantom! Why Shadow? Why do you hate everything so much…?"

Gagging for even a small gulp of air, Shadow didn't know what was ultimately more asphyxiating: Her tight grip or her crushing words. Each accusation struck deep into his heart and memories alike. His hatred and aggressiveness had apparently caused great offense before, somewhere in his still-clouded past. It's true that rage had been festering in his heart lately, but could he really be as cruel and hardened as all that? Whatever the facts were, Shadow knew he would have to fight off Maria's augmented strength soon if he wished to remain conscious, or alive.

He raised his ring-laden hands and clamped down on her forearms; using vigor equal to her applied force, but doing so caused audible and visible harm to the youngest Robotnik. Her shriek of terror loosened his hold instantly, revealing obvious bruising in the places his palms had been.

"What would you do Shadow? How far would you go?" her words continued to sting him "Would you break my arms to get your revenge; snap me in two in order to get what you want?" she asked mournfully, implying that she expected him to say 'yes'.

He knew…in the far-off recesses of his swimming mind that Maria, HIS Maria, would never say such things. But if it boiled down to simple choice, risk hurting Maria, or lose his chance for revenge and possibly his life along with it, he would always choose the latter.

Slowly, empty blackness began to fall upon him…

L

*Through Amy's visions*

L

It was frightening, like being tugged and pushed around by someone ten times your size. That's what it felt like for Amy as she struggled to keep her link with Sonic intact. Something terrible had started to disrupt her connection about five minutes ago, and now any remnant of the connection was all but gone. Fearing for her hero's safety, and for the safety of her good friends, the little girl called out for someone, anyone to hear her plea, again and again.

"_Amy it's me, calm yourself."_ She heard Tikal say _"You're being forced out by this place's energy. There is a large amount of danger looming over our friends right now."_

Fearing the worst had now come to pass, Amy begged "Please Tikal, what can I do? How can I help Sonic?" She didn't want to think that her part in changing Sonic's fate was already over.

"_Listen well…"_ Tikal replied peacefully enough to soothe the younger mobian's nerves _"I need you to synchronize your thoughts with mine. On our own, neither of us have the power to penetrate this darkness. But together, we may just be able to help Sonic, or at least buy him time until help arrives."_

Amy very much wondered what Tikal meant by 'until help arrives'. Even so, she had no choice but to trust her long-distance friend and do what she asked. She was ready and willing to act on anything she was told, for there was so little she understood on her own.

But if there was one thing she didn't have to be told, it was that their time was running out.

L

*With Espio*

L

Walking this far into their enemy's stronghold would've been simpler had it been lined with compressors, diamond-tipped saws, and other sorts of autonomous perils. At this point, he felt even the presence of the hazed destroyer looming overhead would've been preferable to these infuriating mind games. His only uncertainty about facing physical traps came from the possible untrained, or at least untested, company they were keeping.

Reservations aside, Espio was sure the others were struggling as much as he was without borrowing additional trouble. Whatever foulness was radiating throughout this place, it had already begun to claw at his innermost thoughts and chip away at his rock-steady composure. The chameleon withstood the invasive probing with impressive fortitude, knowing that he, having been trained to conquer his every weakness, had nothing for the evil intruder to exploit.

"Away from me…" he growled mentally, showing off his inner strength to the manipulative presence trying to worm it's way into his mind "Away I said! I'm not fool enough to fall for your trickery!" he continually rebuked the unholy prowler, causing it to unexpectedly cease it's advances on his sanity. Not deceived by the sudden withdrawal, the chameleon steadied his mind for another, more brutal assault, for he was disturbed by how…_satisfied_ the sinister presence had been when it left him. Almost as though it had found what it was looking for.

Time passed slowly, but nothing ever returned. It then struck the lizard that flaunting his will-power might've been a bad idea. The possibility that it could've found a hole in his presumably impervious mind had grown considerably larger, owing to his careless outburst. But even if it should find a way inside, what games could it hope to play against him? Espio didn't have parents or family to engage his sympathies, and neither Vector nor Charmy held sway over his heart, so that only left…

"Espio?" Wait…that wasn't it. That wasn't the voice he was expecting to hear at all. The ninja opened his tightly shut eyes to see Sonic in all his shining glory, but oddly enough he was all alone. The air made it very hard to remember, much less think, but Espio was certain they had had more than just two members in this team before. One was Amethyst, and the others, or 'other one' was…was…out of his reach. He couldn't even recall another name or face no matter how hard he tried.

"Amethyst…" he quickly snapped to attention "Hold on Sonic! Where is Amethyst?" The stealth mobian nearly shouted, having briefly forgotten just how deep in enemy territory they still were.

"Chill out Esp. That's what I was trying to tell you." the glowing hero answered the chameleon's visible concerns "She's right here, see? But I don't know if she's doing too well." The hedgehog side-stepped to show the silent, almost catatonic vixen seated on the metallic floor. Expectedly, Espio was quick to check her condition; however this turned out to be a fruitless gesture. For no matter how he spoke to or jostled her, he couldn't get his bushy-tailed comrade to respond. Her half-opened light violet eyes looked more dead than alive; something the lizard hoped was just a trick of the sickly blue lighting.

"Listen, I'm worried about her too, but we can't stop making progress." He heard Sonic say, not sure whether that was the sort of thing Sonic _would_ say, though this may've been an overcautious concern on his part. Still, the otherworldly mobian was right. Stopping or proceeding, either way both would mean keeping her in this horrid environment for longer. Sonic seemed to have taken this into account, as he then said "And that's why I want you to take her back to the ship. I wouldn't trust her safety to anyone else, not that there IS anyone else left."

What did he mean by that? "Not that there IS anyone else _left_"? Something was off, and Espio knew it. The 'Sonic' he was talking to sounded like he was keeping a secret to himself, or maybe…maybe this 'Sonic' wasn't…the real one? Just the thought of this Sonic being a copy of a copy of the original Sonic was making his head groan in pain. Unfortunately, if this evil had somehow conjured up a fake Sonic, would he have any way of fighting it off? Would it be as powerful as the real thing?

At least there was an easy/reckless way to test his theory. Activating his hidden knives quietly, Espio curled his fingers around three of the sharp objects. If this Sonic was real, then his powers should protect him from harm, but then what if all that positive chaos didn't protect him? What if his daggers needlessly pierce or even kill the hedgehog in cold blood? Looking back to see Amethyst, whom he hoped was not a phantasm either; he knew he had little time to pause and think it over.

Biting his lip to fight back hesitation, the chameleon swung around and tossed the death-dealing blades at what he prayed would be non-lethal regions. One sank into the hedgehog's left bicep; a second embedded itself in Sonic's lower abdomen beneath his liver, while the third fell to the floor with a harmless clanking. At first fear-stricken that he had harmed the real Sonic, Espio started to sweat until he saw no blood exit from the hedgehog's wounds. Gaping at his injuries with surprise, the fake Sonic dissipated in mist of dark-hued chaos energy.

Pleased that his intuition was right, Espio gently hoisted the disabled vixen onto his back. True, the encounter had left him wondering what had become of the real Sonic, but he resolved to keep faith that the golden hero was still en-route to Tails' rescue. And besides, the sight-cheating apparition of the hedgehog had made a good point about Amethyst's condition. Of course, Espio considered the chance that this Amethyst might be a fake too, and as such he pricked one of her fingers to make sure. Much to his relief, a tiny droplet of crimson dripped out and stained the white of her thin gloves.

"I'm sorry for that Amethyst… Hold on to me if you can…" He asked her, not waiting for an answer. Then clasping her hands tightly, he ran down the hall with all his might…

Though unheard by him, the fox-girl had awoken. Opening her eyes up, she spread out an ill-intentioned grin.

"Anything you say, Espio…" She whispered ominously.

L

*With Sonic*

L

"Whoa, when did we get here?" Sonic gaped at the latest shift in location. Instead of silvery-blue halls of corrosive energy, he was now before what looked to be a palace, or at least some odd structure composed entirely out of what appeared to be marble. How he had gotten here, he didn't know. As far as he could recollect, he hadn't passed a doorway or threshold that could've introduced this out-of-place location. To complicate matters further, he looked back to see that the way he had 'entered' through, was nonexistent. So unless he'd stepped on some kind of warp, there was no explaining his coming to this place.

But just then, a much greater worry presented itself: His friends…where were they?

"Guys? Hey! Guys, where did you go?" After getting no initial response, the impatient hero angrily slammed his foot into a nearby wall as he grumbled "Great…so much for my power keeping everyone safe." But he cut his despondent rant short, instead opting to desperately search for his lost allies "Espio? Shadow! Rouge! Ame-"

"I'm right here Sonic." A shaken voice replied. The glowing hedgehog turned to see his ally in a sitting position, obviously as startled as he was about the sudden turn of events. He made sure to ask if they were injured, to which he received a relieving 'no' in reply. Happy as he was to find someone, this didn't account for the rest of his AWOL crew. It was almost tempting to take a shot at busting straight through the stone walls, in hopes that the blue hall would magically be on the other side.

"Leaving already? But what would I do without my guest of honor?" A person spoke to him and his remaining friend, with a voice neither could ever forget. Sonic blinked hard to push back his rising anger as he turned to meet the speaker…face to face. Sure enough it was him, a hazy figure, distorting anything and everything that passed behind or around him.

"Mmm…such hatred in your heart. So much more than I was expecting…" his booming voice hummed in satisfaction as he spoke "Do you know why love and hate are equally feared and coveted by all?" His nonsensical words earned him no reply from his 'guests', but this didn't faze the mad apparition in the least, so he continued "It's the power both possess…their power Sonic…" Stepping off what was likely his throne of sorts, the being came closer "I don't think you realized how happy your coming has made me."

The hero was repulsed by the sickeningly affectionate tone the evil one took with him, as if the monster was greeting a longtime-friend. Eventually Sonic was knocked out of his disgust and back to asserting his original purpose for coming "Alright freak, don't take another step, or you'll be getting a dash-ful of Super Sonic pain!" The figure didn't seem threatened by the imposing hedgehog at all, but did comply by stopping his initial advance "Good, now tell us where Tails is! What have you done with him?"

"Oh the fox you mean?" the sinister one asked confusedly, apparently surprised to hear the hero bring the topic up "I simply warped his mind and trained him to be immune to any form of mental healing, such as your dear Tikal is capable of. Such immunity was not easy to come by, as I had to fabricate a number of complex illusions to seal his fate. But fortunately, nothing is impossible with the power of pure chaos." He revealed his wrongdoing openly, not as though he was boasting or as if he felt satisfaction, he just…said it. The fact that he would take the fox's fate so lightly sent a vengeful wave of rage through Sonic's unstable mind.

Faintly, just faintly, he could hear combination of two voices begging him in unison _"No Sonic, calm yourself! He wants you to lose control! Please So…ic don…lis…o…im…"_

The evil being, however, was quick to drown them out with his nonchalant confession "You know, for one who should be so strong, he broke rather easily. You should've seen the sort of agony he was in when I ripped his memories of you and his dearly beloved Amethyst out. He begged me to stop, even offered to become my slave willingly as long as I would keep his memories intact." As if to drip poison on his ears, Sonic thought he heard the demon offer a chuckle as he went on "Do you believe that? Would also then believe that I bled him to death for being such a weak-hearted guinea-pig? Perhaps you would like his empty shell back for you to bury?" His words stirred more and more wrath in Sonic until he could no longer stand it. Screaming to the top of his lungs, the golden hero charged forward to ensure an instant death for the wicked specter.

The assault was sadly short-lived as, almost instantly, Sonic was caught mid-flight in a prison barred with chaos energy.

Grunting over his captured prey, the evil one calmly explained "You forget that it was MY emeralds and facility that gave you your power, fool…as such I can strip you of it any time I please. And you would've known such, had you not been so blinded by your arrogance." The blurred monster then said something that started as murmur under his breath, but gradually rose as did his insanity "You're nothing but a ripe grape…prime for squeezing. You, a being of harmonized chaos…positive and negative…the power to change the world on a whim…yes; soon I will have control over even Chaos himself! I will have even a god kneel before me! I will-Arrgh!" Cutting off his mad speech, a gunshot had sounded. The next moment the psychotic figure gripping his presently injured arm, which was still miraculously intact thanks to the energy protecting him, prompting him to set his gaze upon a vixen aiming a unique rifle directly at his 'torso'.

"Give…him back." Amethyst spoke breathlessly at first. Forcing herself to regain her fading will-power, she then shouted "Give Tails back to us…NOW!" Her demands were firm and clearly backed by action, but the monster before her once again showed no signs of fear.

"You want your beloved back, dear one?" the hazed deceiver baited in a genuinely compassionate tone. Leaving Sonic to strain in his bonds, the monster 'spread out' his haze, a motion similar to a visible person fanning out a cloak or cape, before speaking again "Well then, allow me to ease your pain!"

Whipping his cloak of haze aside, the evil one revealed a strange person standing beside him. This person was hard to recognize, given how their face was concealed by a mask and their body coated by a strange metal/biological hybrid armoring. Sonic was perplexed by what he saw, but somehow Amethyst understood. The rifle tipped out of her hands, falling to the floor, emitting a resounding echo.

There was no reason for her to fight back tears as the name passed her lips "T-Tails…"

-l-

End of Chapter Forty

-l-

I was determined that this chapter would do two things: One, advance the slow-moving plot at long last. And two, be subject to a finale cliffhanger. True, I have yet to explain Knuckles' role, the evil one's identity, or several other mysteries, but this has set the stage for further developments. I know you guys hate lateness as much as I do, but I wanted everyone to comment on last chapter so I know how I was doing (plus I am still busy as hell with my new job).

**DanceDream**: Don't be mad, but I really was waiting for your comments too on the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it because I really am approaching this final stretch with a massive amount of hesitation (I'm worried that I'm going to screw everything up right at the end where it counts DX). So much so, that I'm back to ignoring Rise again! ARGH! Words can't describe how stressed I am. Never mind though. I can't get hesitate forever, but know that making this ending is going to be (and already is) a bumpy ride. P.S. I didn't think you were trying to show me up (but I DO suck at math XD). And as for you first story, I wouldn't think less of you, even if you did make a ton of mistakes your first time out (Lord I knows I STILL do DX). I'll be honest with you, make no mistake, but I would never beat you down with judgment. Oh and as for the songs I was inspired by? Well, they don't make much sense, but I draw a lot of abstract things from the oddest of places. Here's a nutty, but realistic, list of SOME of the OST's and songs I've drawn inspiration from: Metallica's Broke, beat, and Scarred (where I got the name for Rise only to Fall), their Unforgiven series (as themes for the angst I conjure up), The Offspring's Have You Ever (akin to the feelings of being judged and alone, Sonic's overriding theme in Reason I'm Here), Wild Arms 2 OST Last Ignition (the view of the twisted and turbulent skies), Cash Cash's Reach For the Stars (inspires Sonic's scenes of being able to rise above his trials), Zebrahead's Falling Apart (for a tougher outlook on his negative circumstances), and finally, you laugh, I kill…uh damn I wish this was in a PM, but Blue Beyond (just for the scenes of romance between Tails and Amethyst! Nothing else ah swearz! DDDX).

**Ghostkid33: **Wonderful! College is troublesome for all (even for people who kind of miss it, like ol' masochistic me XD). Comparing my work to Archie? That…makes me really happy! :D There's a lot of drama here for sure, but the plot is getting pretty nutty thick (I hope I reach a good resolution). Your support makes that last bend all that much easier for me to go around (okay bad analogy, but what I mean is, honest and supportive words about my work keep my writer's block away).

**Serenity/ravenclaww:** Did I miss another review? I hope not, but you know I didn't mean to if I did :(. Enjoy this chapter at any rate!

**Infamousplot:** I write too many word per chapter, I know. I still believe you can catch up in time for the finale!

**Kindra Mckleen:** Chaos is the sort of 'God' of this world. He's just not been mentioned thus far. It is nice to see Knuckles coming clean isn't it? Truth is, I prefer him to be dynamic over simple any day. Exacatly! That's the problem with Super Sonic's 'light'; it's corrupt. Unlike his normal positive form, he's highly susceptible to negative influence (pride, anger, etc.). Well, I wanted it to feel like they're so overwhelmed by everything that's happening that they just don't have the strength to question everything that happens (it's become too hard to tell what's real and what's fake). I like to think that his thought reading power is something Sonic can only do in this environment, as the whole group is being affected, and thus linked, by the 'pure chaos'.

**knight of the windZ10Z: **You might say Chaos is the my version of God looking down on the craziness transpiring below him. He doesn't say much, but he does have an invisible design and plan for our heroes to follow (with Tikal acting his will out on the surface). I wanted to make this Super Sonic a mighty sham, the symbol of false hope (hence 'Lies of the Light'). He came about in the wrong way at the wrong time, and now has fallen victim to the main baddie's trap. Knuckles is simply fulfilling his ancestor's wishes, but yeah he's turning good…sort of ;). Shadow is spot on about Espio, poor ninja man (he's steadily becoming one of my favorite characters to write about). The voice IS evil, but no worse than the freak that commands it. :) I'm continually inspired to keep this going, even on my worst days, because of kind words like yours. Don't you worry, I'll be making a sort of sequel soon enough.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **I'm so glad you made it and liked the chapters! Shadow and Espio… If I had more time I'd like to drag out their uneasy alliance (but then that's what extra chapters are for ;) ). There are many fights, and many duels, but you might now what the final match up will be between (not-so subtle hint: I like Sonic and Tails to be on equal ground XD).

**Super Shadix 520:** Thank you for catching that. I'm really freakin' out about errors since I'm so close to finishing (which doesn't help me catch them any better of course DX). But seriously, thank you so much.

**Sparkling-nexis137**: Next chapter! I pray to see you this next chapter!

**prowerboy: **Tails has a few problems now, as we can see, but not all has been revealed about his condition (remember we left off with him being still mostly sane). Big question, is this Tails really Tails? Of course, that could mean a lot of things *evil grin*.

**draco'sfairmaiden:** So we meet Tails at last…or have we? XD I make everything so complicated don't I? Sonic is suffering now because of it. He should've listened to Amy and Tikal (but with those awful things said about his bro, could you honestly blame him for going a little ballistic?).

**Cut Productions:** So much to reveal, so little time. But actually, I'm also very excited to see how I can pull this off (I love a good stressful challenge or three XD). Espio, like the rest before him, is facing a serious threat right now, as he's obviously being pitted against his greatest weakness (Amethyst). While I don't wish to overpower my OC, I do still give her a nice spotlight when I can afford it! Silver and Metal…I really have chosen the oddest pair for random dribbles haven't I? Ah well, I want to make a lasting impression on anyone that reads this.

Until next time!


	41. All is an Illusion

PoC: …

Metal: …

Silver: …

PoC: …

Metal: …*Blinks* Argh! Son of a !#&%

Silver: Ha-ha! Hahaha-*Blinks* Ah…fiddlesticks! Alright, **PenFullofChaos819 that still doesn't claim Sega content** looks like you win.

PoC: …

Metal: ? Hey that means you, oaf! Respond!

PoC: …*Yawns* Oh hey guys, is time for the new chap already?

Silver: Dude, were you really asleep? You had your eyes open, like this O_O.

Metal: You narcoleptic shyster! I hope your eyeballs dry up and fall out! *stomps off*

PoC: Geez…what's with Sunshine?

Silver: He's mad that your irregular sleeping cost him his teddy bear prize.

PoC: Oookay…*Blinks*

Silver: HA! Looks like you lost too. No cotton candy for you!

PoC: 'Aw shucks' I guess…? *Laughs* I'll never quite get you, Silv.

**-l-**

**All is an Illusion**

**-l-**

"Lemme see lemme see!" continuously whined the incorrigible bee, hoping to get first glimpse of his caretaker's newly collected information. Vector knew he'd been left behind just for the sake of being the group's fall-guy sitter. He also knew he had to have better things to do, preferably tasks that didn't involve doting noisy brats. Yet here he was, parked in the middle of no man's land playing nanny for a pack of squirts. He wasn't so sure Tails' paycheck was enough to cover this kind of work anymore.

"I told you to sit down and SHUT-Uuuuh oh hello Miss Maria!" the cantankerous crocodile knew to slip on his 'nice-guy scales' whenever the mannerly human made her entrance. She had never allowed him a moment's peace from her lectures, especially not after she'd witnessed the bullheaded 'affection' he and Charmy showed for each other. However, her insistence that they all treat each other with a 'normal' kind respect nearly fell dead on the Tactichaos duo. Good behavior was something as foreign to Vector as forks, as his hour-old question revealed "Why use those pointy food-pokers when you have perfectly good claws?" Likewise, Charmy couldn't quite comprehend anything that didn't involve extensive use of 'persuasive stinging'. Nevertheless, each had their reasons for heeding her rules; Vector's being that he knew what Shadow would do if someone upset his precious Maria, while Charmy's motives were driven mostly on the logic that Maria was quote "Too nice to sting". So inevitably both simmered down enough to discuss what Vector had discovered.

"It's not really my specialty, but thanks in part to our puffy-tailed captive's leftover gear, I was able to zero in on something pretty crazy." He then spread his right thumb and index finger apart to zoom in on his findings. Closer examination confirmed that some kind of blue colored energy flow was escaping the enigmatic facility's walls. Taking a look down to the molecular level exposed countless charged cell-like structures that were rapidly proliferating. The structures had no visible nucleus, but did carry the most unstable mix of positive and negative charges.

Upon observing this, Maria took over, using her staggering intellect to better ascertain what Vector had uncovered. After some time of study, the croc let his excitement/anticipation get the better of him so he asked "So, what do ya make of it? This 'blue stuff' just started belching out of that place without warning. I'm not gonna lie, this mystery's got even MY refined detective skills stumped beyond stumped."

"This is…" Maria gulped, trying to not show how upset she was "Vector…nothing like this happened under your watch earlier, did it?" the reptile nodded confidently, his expression _almost_ convincing her that he hadn't possibly dozed off by accident. What troubled her more than his questionable honesty was a certain cerulean residue she found, via the cockpit's scope, lining the edges of each exit point used by the substance. Some areas showed signs of past exposure to energy discharges, which were identifiable by new spots of corrosion being formed on 'freshly' exposed regions. This meant there was a high likelihood of events similar to this taking place over an undefined length of time. Maria didn't wait to explain her hypothesis to the boys, and also took the precaution of asking Vector a second time if he hadn't seen anything similar happening before.

"Nope, nuh-uh, there's just no way. See I plugged my trusty headset into this odd handheld thingamajig, since it was the only working piece of equipment, so every time it made a peep, I heard it. It's how I caught this light-show to begin with." Maria could buy that explanation, as it did account for the cold-blooded mobian's tendency to sleep on the job. But even if this event hadn't happened long before now, it was plain to see that this place was either creating the energy or possibly excreting it as a byproduct. Maria then saw what Vector was saying about their electronic equipment. Whatever this stuff was, it was the source of massive interference, as all electronic devices started acting as though they were in the middle of a harsh blizzard. Soon enough, all onboard monitors, except for the unknown device the crocodile was using, were completely knocked out and/or useless.

Picking up the sole unaffected object, Maria identified the device as one of Tails' Chaos Emerald scanners. The machine's ability to both stay functioning and still acquire readings confirmed Maria's fears about the blue-hued discharge "I knew I had seen it before." She thought uncomfortably "It's the same awful substance Julian had been studying for the last month." Getting another close up shot of the vile material, the youngest Robotnik grimaced "Living Chaos. A substance with the power to corrupt, distort, and even imitate anything it comes in contact with; not to mention how both the living and non-living suffer a myriad adverse affects under prolonged exposure to it. But why would it be here? The last time we encountered this rare chaos compound was when my cousin was doing his experiments at Chaos Control, a facility made to use and refine the power of chaos into clean, usable energy." Her memories then recalled the terrible accident that had taken place not long ago "Had this been the cause of it's explosion? Had the same demon that took Tails been using this facility's energy to sabotage my cousin's life's work and endanger Shadow?"

After giving her thoughts time to stew, Maria shot up and headed over to the vacant pilot seat. Setting the fox's reader on the control panel's dashboard, the girl abruptly lifted the ship off the ground.

"Whoa-whoa-WHOA! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna crash my baby!" Vector wailed, expecting the worst for his one-of-a-kind plane/house/boat. He wasn't about to roughhouse the girl out of his seat, but he didn't want her getting them all stranded or killed either. Only after seeing how naturally she took to the controls did Vector stop complaining long enough to marvel at the girl's innate mechanical aptitude.

"I'm really sorry to do this Vector, but you don't understand. Sonic and the others don't have a chance of survival if this place keeps pumping out that umm…'blue stuff'." She hastily corrected, trying to use terms the overgrown lizard would understand "We've got to find a way to shut this place down. That's surest way to give them a fighting chance."

Scratching his scaly head, Vector had to wonder aloud "Well that's thoughtful I guess, but why go through all the trouble of flying around? Why not just enter the same way they did?"

At this moment, Amy opened the upper deck's door, but didn't seem the least bit concerned with their sudden take off. In fact, she merely supported Maria by cryptically saying "If we did, we would be just as powerless against this place's evil. We aren't supposed to join any battle; we're here to make a battle possible. There's role for everyone, in every conflict. Without us, Sonic and the others will fall without a struggle."

Needless to say, her words and actions seemed a little too mature for the typically childish Amy. However, with the crew in such a heightened state of mind, no one voiced their concerns; not even Vector who would've normally been the first to be inquisitive.

"This whole mission has got me in over my head." He admitted with a sigh, letting his inadequacy briefly surface. Staying consistent with his foolhardy self though, the stubborn lizard spoke again, this time with his usual overconfidence "But I'll be darned if this job isn't going to be worth a shedding of my tail! Hit the gas, little Robotnik! We've got a spook's plans to vacuum up!"

The misfit team remarkably agreed, despite his humorous incoherency.

L

*With Espio*

L

Had reckless worry ruined his razor sharp sense of tracking, or was there SUPPOSED to be something complicated about a one-way hall? To be sure, there were no details or breaks in this place's repetitious scenery, which contributed greatly to the puzzle-like nature of this highly _unnatural_ passageway. Factual as this was, Espio was convinced that he should've stumbled across the shaft they had entered by, a while ago. It was hard not to be pessimistic in the given circumstances, as he was well aware of this facility's ability to distort one's comprehension. Not to mention how much more sensitive things were made by the 'delicate cargo' he was still lugging. Risking harm to himself was the least concerning factor in the purple lizard's mind, but endangering an unconscious ally, a very dear one at that, raised the stakes to disconcerting levels. Being lost in a deadly illusion, Espio knew, figuring the danger was only limited to his imagination, there was precious little he could do to protect the downed vixen forever. It was this sensation of being cornered and/or boxed-in that urged the shadow-dweller to continue clearing his head of all potentially harmful thoughts, choosing instead to ease his spirit by keeping his focus primarily on Amethyst.

Thinking this, the chameleon craned his neck, seeing his relatively peaceful friend resting her cheek just an inch above his shoulder blade. She was so close that her pointy left ear tickled the ex-ninja's neck as he turned around, giving him something to laugh lightly about. No he wasn't foolishly forgetting the kind of danger they were in; he was simply enjoying what small, but very effective, comfort he could find in simply looking at her. Why was that wrong? It's not as though he had any ulterior motives, nor as if he'd been wishing to see her like this. He much preferred to see her happy, awake, and smiling next to the one she loved, not slung over _his_ shoulder and likely in mental anguish.

She deserved better…much better than this.

"Uhh…w-what? Where am I?" He heard her…he heard her and no mistake. Espio could barely contain his relief as he saw her light violet irises again, though she still looked quite drowsy. Once she had taken a moment to adjust, the vixen at last met his gaze and said "Espio? What's going on? Where's Sonic?"

The lizard let a melancholy breath pass his lips. He didn't want to burden her with the stressful truth, but nor did he have the heart to tell her a sugar-coated lie. Taking another breath, the blending mobian did his best to explain "You were knocked out by this toxic environment, so I split up with Sonic to take you back to the ship." Well…at least the first part was true, as far as knew, but he the portion regarding Sonic was the regrettable product of half-truths and wishful-thinking. He couldn't be sure what the 'real' Sonic was up to, but he knew they couldn't go back and look for him, not with Amethyst in her current state.

"I guess it's my fault then…" the vixen intoned, sounding quite distraught "My coming along only slowed you two down, and now I got you separated from Sonic." With her ears folded downwards and face turned away, Amethyst's sadness was exceedingly palpable "I'm sorry."

He didn't like to hear such talk, out of her of all people. How could she blame herself for coming this far to save the one she cared about? If anything she was worthy of admiration for her raw dedication and devotion. As such, Espio replied "You've nothing to apologize for. This place is a curse, a bane that would even have ensnared me, given enough time." Instinctually, the reptile clasped one of her hands supportively, dismissing, for now, how improper the gesture might've been "In that way, you might very well have saved my life." Saying this made Espio's face heat up with humiliating embarrassment, so he quickly changed the subject "My point is this fight is best left to others more capable. You and I can rest assured knowing that Sonic will save Tails and then both will eliminate our foe."

"You…really think so?" Amethyst's question was answered by his nod full of surety, causing her to suddenly tighten her hold on him, in a sort of embrace "I hope you're right, thanks Espio."

The skilled mobian only blandly nodded again. He knew this was a rude way to reply to such kindness; however, her show of affection had inadvertently made his mouth run dry. Inside, he was torn between wondering why she hadn't gotten upset over the thought of leaving without Tails, and secretly liking the attention he was getting treated with. It was highly shameful and dishonorable for any practitioner of the dark arts, even for a fleeting moment, to allow misplaced emotions to cloud one's better judgment.

Not seeing the broad smile forming on…'_Amethyst's'_ face, the chameleon complied when he heard her ask "You can put me down now…I can walk." But though he did what she requested, she didn't let him out of her arms. Confused by this, the ex-ninja didn't know whether to try and step away or simply stand where he was until she let go.

"Uhh…Amethyst?" he muttered, hoping she would understand how uncomfortable she was making him. But the response he received for his trouble was a sweet, if slightly off, giggle.

"I'm sorry; I know I'm acting strangely. But you…just don't know how grateful I am…" Espio didn't feel very sure of her meaning anymore as she snaked around to his front, still intruding on his personal bubble "You've kept me so hopeful, even in these really dark times. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Something was wrong… Amethyst, the Amethyst he admired, would not behave like this. Coming on too strong, hugging him with much affection, it just didn't wash. But wait, hadn't he checked her? Didn't she bleed like a normal living being? But how then…how could this be Amethyst, the REAL Amethyst? Why would she…no, wouldn't. She wouldn't act like this…would she?

With narrowed eyes, the vixen jolted forward with suddenness that made even the fearless Espio recoil. She had him now pinned against the bluish-silver wall; causing him increasingly intense disturbance with each passing moment "I've never gotten a chance to thank you properly. I wouldn't want to let your heroism go unrewarded." Smiling eerily, she ignored the chameleon's last-minute struggle and aggressively fused her lips to his.

Though she was putting strong effort into her act of seduction, Espio's eyes burned, not with passion but with anger. All in one burst, the furious shinobi grabbed the vixen's arms and slammed her into the opposing wall, holding her now at knife-point with one of his kunai.

"Alright you scum, who are you and what have you done with Amethyst? ANSWER ME!" He shouted in a torrential rage, but the girl just giggled at him mockingly.

"Mm, you're a good kisser. And to think that you get overlooked for some two-tailed snot." Winking at him, she seemed to be _trying_ to make him more unstable "Tell me Espio, does Amethyst know the kind of dreams you have about her?" Hearing this caused the chameleon to shove his blade a little too close, slightly nicking the false vixen's neck open, but this time no blood came out "You can't hide it from me fool, as I'm born of your inner chaos. From it, I derived my current shape and mannerisms. All this you experienced, it's not some torture being forced on you, it's your own sick little mind that dreamt me up!"

Espio was about retort to her comment, but when he tried he found himself unable to speak. Slowly his lips and mouth began to sizzle as though they had been dipped in acid of 0 pH. The pain spread gradually until his nervous system was all but paralyzed in agony.

Just as his suffering grew to the point of stealing his consciousness, he saw the vixen had knelt down alongside him to speak "It's your weak heart let me get to you, thereby triggering the release of your bottled up negativity from with. Soon enough, you'll serve as a nice source of sustenance to satiate _our_ hunger for pure living chaos. We'll need plenty until our vessel is rea-"

But he heard no more as his vision went dark.

L

*Elsewhere*

L

"Too easy." A blond girl spoke innocently, gazing over an unconscious pile of red and black. Even as she spoke, a red echidna made his way in; carrying what looked to be a wounded white bat. He plopped her next to the injured hedgehog and groaned. He bore a number of his own injuries, from a deep cut on his forehead to a hefty bruise on his ribcage.

When the girl saw this, she laughed at him mockingly and said "What's the matter? Was Bat-woman here too hot for you to handle?" She was forced to sidestep to avoid being crushed by the red one's furious fist. After evading him, she snuck her way into his guard, allowing her close enough proximity to entangle the rash killer in a deadly chokehold "You forget,_ Knuckles,_ that I was not so much as scratched in my encounter. You have no power over me." Releasing him from her grasp strangely resulted in nothing, not even a mark on the echidna's throat. Only his head and chest remained wounded.

"Going off that, I guess it's not your fault you had to borrow the form of that weak echidna." Each syllable was spoken with pure delight, almost as though the young blond was laughing through every sentence "So where's our friend? Where's our darling _Amethyst_? Tee-hee! I do hope she's not being too cheeky with that sly chameleon!" Staring at her dress, the girl added with a frown "Ugh! I certainly envy her. Being stuck in this child's body is so…disappointing. I don't get thick crimson muscles or attractive reddish-orange curves, oh nooooo! I get stuck in this TINY frame with PAPER white skin and SICKENING blond locks! Tch, I even have to wear clothes in this body! If I hadn't gotten to choke the life out of that brooding zombie over there, I think I might've c-cried at the sheer unfairness." And, disturbingly, that's just what the girl did. During her speech, the girl's mood had gone from deliriously happy, to burning anger, and ultimately to outright sobbing in matter of seconds.

Emotionlessly, the echidna slacked against the silvery wall "Stop pretending already. It's not as though you can actually 'feel' anything. We were called to do our master's will, not wallow in these fake constraints called 'emotions'."

Getting up from her crazed rant, the girl pouted "You're no fun. What's the point of being off Chaos's leash if we can't enjoy it? Didn't you hate being restricted to moderation by a blob of gelatinous water? For crying out loud, he was once a helpless chao! Without our invigoration, he would've remained a worthless speck of nothing on the face of the earth!" crossing her arms indignantly, the evil _Maria_ kept on complaining "And what do we get for helping him out? Stuffed back into our crystallized prisons, that's what! Hmph! He suddenly grows a conscience and people start thinking of him as our 'god'! A fake god that supposedly keeps us in check!"

The ruby shaded mobian struggled not to laugh at her as he replied "Have you forgotten? Our power is SUPPOSED to be mastered, to be guided. We are power, power that enriches the hearts of man and beast. Do not worry; our new master will be the one to liberate us." Holding up his mitt, the false Knuckles revealed a darkened image of a restrained Sonic "As you can see, the vessel for us is strong. The master needed someone infused with enough 'natural' or 'pure chaos' to contain us properly. Remember his failure with THAT one?" Here he pointed dismissively in the direction of a lifeless Shadow.

The fake Maria nodded "Oh you needn't remind me. That feeble-hearted hedgehog was so obsessed with protecting the young blue mobian that he willingly took us into himself. That ancient mask of the echidna tribe was wasted on his 'kindly' soul." At this, she brought up the image of the same evil mask now being worn by a twin-tailed fox "Useful as this essence transferring device is, the master's first mistake was thinking he could infuse just anyone with our power. Can you believe that he had the stupidity to call our flawed union with that…that 'Shadow' person a success?" She snorted, inwardly wondering how even the smartest living creatures could be so blind "Not to mention the mess our unabsorbed wrath made when we shattered the dimensional wall."

Interrupting the two beings, a third figure came in the form of a transformed Sonic, glowing with little more than special effects brought on by illusions "But that was a fortunate turn for us. In the end, we were provided with this older, stronger body to use instead of that nose-wiping child's. Two simultaneous chaos reactions that called out to each other from the great beyond effectively brought us a new and improved vessel." The masquerading being was evidently very vain of his golden form as he stroked his quills back delicately.

"Well if it isn't the doubly fake Sonic! Enjoying the glitter in your fur?" the Knuckles impersonator insulted, getting only a hand wave out of the narcissistic shining hedgehog.

"You're just jealous that I get an early test run with this…how do you say, _fabulous _body." The purring in his speech made the fake Knuckles cringe "And let's not forget the close call we had when this world started to refuse us our desirable vessel. Can you imagine how sad that would've been? If our dear hedgehog, full of delectable chaos, had simply been erased from existence? Such a cruel twist of fate would've broken my heart!" The fake hedgehog acted all this out with extravagant, if slightly flamboyant, dramatics.

Once again the fake Maria chimed in "It's thanks to those self-righteous guardian of Earth, those Gaia twins, that we had to intervene. They deemed this Sonic too dangerous to this universe's harmony and went about erasing every mark he left on this realm. As I recall, even the 'Light Half' debated erasing an entire city, just to eliminate the adverse affects a 'second Sonic' would have on the natural order!" She giggled with her original delight and continued "Silly self-proclaimed gods and goddesses! Always so quick to judge but so slow to think! Did it ever cross their minds as to how many people's lives they would've destroyed had we and our master not stepped in? And they claim this world is safe in their hands...for shame!"

The pseudo Knuckles nodded and answered "Not to worry. Once we've given the rest of our power over to the vessel, all those pathetic gods will be driven to their knees. We will tear out the old order and usher in a new world, one governed not by iron-fisted balance, but by even-handed chaos. By this we will, on the surface, be appearing to serve our master's heartfelt wish for dominion, all while in fact feeding our own need for discord without end." Closing his eyes, he hummed hungrily "Can't you picture it? A world where there is neither light nor dark, neither good nor evil because all will be left up to individual perception? Much like it is here."

At this time, all three beings stepped towards one another and melded, leaving behind a formless being of pure chaos, whose voice was quiet but contained all the hidden strength of a contained inferno "Poor little anthropomorphic beasts. You should've known that your kind have always been slaves to your hearts' desires and weaknesses. Your defeat proves our theory: As long as one is chained to their past, or burdened by another, they will always fall under our sway." Stepping away from the two captives, the creature reached towards the ground and picked up a shard of emerald. It glimmered darkly in the being's hand before vanishing altogether, indicating that it had been a fabrication.

"Soon the world will be like this hall; a reflection of what we wish others to see." Looking into it's palm, the chaotic conglomerate concluded "An eternal dream, or for some, an eternal nightmare."

L

*In the Marble throne room*

L

Everything…their plans and hopes; they were all falling to pieces. The terror of seeing his last friend frozen in place with terror was the only thing that eclipsed his other predicament; that being his power, the power that supposed to put all these wrongs to right, was draining away. His quills of liquid gold faded back to a duller shade of his formerly regal blue. Sonic hadn't thought anyone, besides a crazy scientist like his Eggman, was capable of trapping him in his escalated form. Not that it mattered now. He was still left hanging harmlessly in the air while Amethyst kept backpedaling as though she had seen a ghost.

"Tell me something, _ugly_." The hero strained to add bite to his words "What are you doing to Amethyst? And if you hurt her, know that Tails and I are gonna beat you so black and blue that you'll be spitting teeth out by the dozen." Interestingly, the hazed person gasped in offense, as though the cobalt hedgehog had spoken some horrid blasphemy.

"What did I do, you ask? Nothing at all, I assure you!" the figure took notice the hateful glare he was getting from the suspended hedgehog, and thus said "This dear lady is delirious! So beside herself with worry that she thinks she's actually _seeing_ her beloved Tails before her eyes! Such a sad reunion, don't you agree?"

Paying the psychotic monster no heed, Sonic shouted frantically at his partner "Amethyst, you've got to snap out of it! Whatever you're seeing, it's not Tails!" Sadly his words didn't seem to carry. The vixen kept right on backing away in fear, as though she really was being approached by something unseen.

"Save your energy." The evil one suggested, raising it's hazed arms defensively when Sonic snarled at him "No I'm quite serious, save that energy for something more significant. You've lost so many friends to their illusions already, what's the real harm in losing one more?"

Then the truth dawned on Sonic. He had, for a short time, forgotten about his other friends: Espio, Shadow, and Rouge. It was as if, for a time, they had been blotted from his memory altogether. What sort of craziness was capable of doing that? Was it this place or…?

But his chance to ponder was soon over, for the blurred one had taken hold of the weakened hero, with a grip so icy and clammy that could've mistaken it for the grip of Death itself.

"We're close to our great event, Sonic, an event that will change this world forever. Are you ready to find out? Are you ready to find your reason for coming here, to this world?" Sonic could not respond under the force of the specter's life-squeezing grip. It was all he could muster a stare into the blurred creature's 'face'. But what he saw…didn't look like a creature or monster at all. In fact, the face behind the haze looked very…human?

"I found you." A voice interrupted their choking session and jarred Sonic's concentration. The large spectral-curtained person had to move fast to evade the newcomer's pinpointed attack…a 'spin-attack' at that. Intrigued, Sonic gritted his teeth and shifted ruggedly in the figure's grip to get a better look at the new arrival.

Though concealed behind that same distressing faceguard Shadow had been, the familiar voice that came out sounded as serene as it had not that long ago "I'll only say this once: Let my brother go!"

Grunting ambivalently, the sinister one said back "Hmm…you surprise me. How are you still…whole? No, not that it matters, you've done your part in bringing this one to me." Here the concealed one held up the limp hero tauntingly "Besides, don't you have something more imperative to attend to?" the cruel man motioned towards a frightened Amethyst before absconding with Sonic still in his grasp.

The masked person was about to pursue, but after taking a look back at the scared vixen, the person said "Amethyst…I can still save you."

"_What are you doing Miles? You need to help your brother first! Forget about her! Is she not fully capable of defending herself? Here, use my power to chase down and destroy that monster before he gets away. Please, consider mine the words of a genuinely concerned friend."_

Disinterested in the inner voice's demands, the masked mobian shook his head "I'll do whatever I feel is right. You can insist that I use greater power all day, but my answer will always be the same. I don't need you or your friendship." Shutting out the voice entirely, the twin-tailed figure ran to the vixen's side.

"…_I see. Then you seal your fate, stubborn fool. Like the hedgehog before you, you WILL accept my offer, by your own volition or not. I had hoped you were wiser than this, that we could have had a partnership. But now…well, let's just say I hope you can share a few precious moments with your mate…_

…_before I have you kill her."_

-l-

End of Chapter Forty-one

-l-

These were odd/confusing hours for me to update, sorry. But as late and awkward as this was, appreciate and understand that my new job is starting tomorrow! Maybe it's a lot to ask after a slow update, but could those of you that do pray possibly offer me one, a prayer that is? I know it's selfish, since I don't even have commentary for this chapter, but it would really put me at ease.

Until next time!


	42. A Selfless Soul

PoC: Ladies and gentlemen…it…iiiis…TIME! Introducing first: Fighting out of the red corner! This fox is an Air-styled fighter. He stands at 3-feet 3-inches tall, weighing in at 77 pounds. He holds a professional record of 40 wins and 2 losses. Fighting out of the Mobius Isles: Miles 'Taaaaaails' PROWER! Introducing our challenger: Fighting out of the blue corner! This-

Silver: Cut it out Pen! You want to give the surprise away?

Metal: Not much of a 'surprise' if you ask me. No matter, **PenFullofChaos819 still sucks at his Buffer impersonation, and doesn't own the characters of his story.**

Silver: *After reading the chapter* Man…can I just say ask: Is a day ever going to come when we get a super happy chapter, or when Metal isn't blunt about…well everything?

PoC: Nah.

Metal: No.

Silver: Aw come on, why not?

PoC & Metal:**'**_Cause that'll be the da-a-ay when I die~!_

Silver: Oh, OH I _see_! Soooo, it's okay for YOU guys to sing, but not ME? Well then I GUESS I'll just have to sit here until you both apologize! *Crosses arms*

PoC, Metal & Silver: …*Crickets chip*

**-l-**

**A Selfless Soul**

**-l-**

She was so close, yet any effort made to alert her was failing.

He shouted, but she offered no reply. He reached, but his hands were repulsed. While the fox's rough paws were still throbbing, an examination revealed traces of blue flame singeing his fur-coved palms. Anxiety made the slight pain go unnoticed, for Tails now saw an encroaching veil of fire, no doubt the culprit behind his burns, closing in around Amethyst. Watching her face through the now-visible flames, Tails guessed that she herself could not see approaching danger.

More desperate than ever, Tails again repeatedly shouted out for her. His throat was soon aching from the sheer number of times he'd called out. At this time, Tails heard a mocking laugh; not in his head but from behind. He turned angrily to see, what seemed to be, his clone…or possibly doppelganger smirking at the unfolding events. The being's expression and mood changed drastically, however, when the real fox locked stares with it.

"Hey! Can you see me now?" The being seemed lost in thought for a moment, but then once again changed his mood. Now wearing a broad smile, the mimic said "How cool is that! But if you're here to play, you'll have to wait your turn. I'm busy with this really pretty girl, so come back when I'm finished, 'kay?"

What was this fool talking about? Tails was too enraged to worry about that now. He instead, lost in his raw emotions, launched his fist into the faker's face which connected perfectly. Having sent the creature staggering, Tails leaned in and grabbed it by the scruff, demanding "What've you done to her? Let her go right now or else!"

The still-grinning copy's eyes now shone a maniacal swirl of red and yellow as it replied "Or what, you big bully?" With a sneaky gesture, the fiendish fox wrapped it's two puffy appendages around the real Tails' leg and tripped him. The crazed clone then proceeded to pin it's original to the floor, retaining it's crazed grin all the while "You know, you used to be a nice innocent kid. But now that you're a grown up, you're no fun!"

Growing increasingly frustrated with his mimicker's antics, Tails growled out "Why are you doing this to her? What the heck are you?"

Donning an even creepier smile, now showing it's canines, the lookalike leaned in and said "You really want to know? Shh…it's a secret!" With it's muzzle now practically shoved in the real Tails' large left ear, the fake whispered "I'm a copycat, of course!"

Tails snarled at the being's intentionally idiotic response, opting to hastily shove the rambling fool off him whilst reversing their positions. Now in control, Tails afforded the trapped Amethyst another look before nearly screaming "Don't toy with me! Release Amethyst now, or so help me I'll kill you!" Tails hadn't realized it, but in releasing his wrath a burnt glow of fiery orange surrounded him.

The fake seemed to notice this, as he exclaimed "Hee…heh-hee-hee! That's why I like you! Your chaos and physical form are by far my favorite combo!" The copy completely ignored the real vulpine's rising rage as it wondered aloud "You know…I guess I'm supposed to wait for our fancy blue suit like all my siblings, but who cares? I don't like him as much!"

Tails, almost sure he was out of time, pressed his forearm roughly against the clone, trying to get it to speed things up. Frustratingly, the dark twin merely maintained his original pace, saying "Tell you what: Since I really like you, just agree to be my friend I'll save your trapped ~_girlfriend_! And, as a bonus, I'll even let you use all my awesome powers too! Pretty fair, right? What do you say?"

Narrowing his eyes, Tails backed off the faker to quickly ponder what it's offer meant. He had a vague idea what his other self implied, and he didn't like it. Granted, he knew his pool of options was fast running dry. He thought of aggressively forcing his loony other to free her, but he knew this psycho would likely kill Amethyst outright if he tried. Trusting the evil or resisting at his love's expense: It was a set of lose/lose choices either way.

The choice wasn't made any easier when he heard the voice in his head say _"How far are you willing to go for her? Would you, figuratively, cast yourself in the fire and be consumed with her, or would you take the dark path and see her live? You've thrown away so much for her already, are you truly willing lose everything to rashness? Do not be restrained by fear. Trusting him, trusting us, is now her only hope._

He growled the voice's double talk. Hadn't it originally wanted him to leave her behind to die? Still…it had a point. If he acted rashly now, and she as a result died, he wouldn't be able to live knowing he could've done something to save her. Yes it was a trap, an obvious one at that, but risking a friend's safety for his fear, or lack of self-control, was not an option.

And so eventually, with great reluctance, the fox said "If I accept…you have to promise. Promise me no harm will come to her."

Inquisitively, the immature duplicate sneakily asked "So…is that a yes?"

When Tails confirmed this with a stiff nod, his darker self bit it's lip like an overjoyed child before lunging in to hug Tails tightly "Yay! It's going to be so much fun! Thank goodness I got to choose you instead of that dark guy, I mean yuck!" Tails wondered in passing if his two-tailed twin meant Shadow, while the mimic finished by saying "Welp, until the 'blue one' takes over; the power that I, Citrine, have is yours to command!"

Remembering it's possible reference to Shadow, Tails fervently tried to ask his copy to identify the 'blue one'. Unfortunately his question went unfinished and unanswered as the doppelganger dissolved into a blackish-blue mist. The said mist then, without warning, dove into the vulpine's mouth; leaving a burning, sulfur-like taste behind. The disgusting concoction left the fox speechless, with his reaction now only voiced by suffocated chokes and gasps.

His strength, soon afterwards, failed him. Sinking to his knees, the final words he heard were from the vile presence in his head; an unholy distortion of his doppelganger and the mask's voice echoed _"At last…a new puppet to act out my master's will. I had hoped our partnership would've been more voluntary and less hostile, but I suppose it couldn't be helped. With your intellect and strength, I trust that you'll prove to be more useful than that hedgehog ever was."_

It was noiseless following the inner voice's speech… Steadily, due to the evil that now tainted his mind, every memory of goodness and purity was soon swallowed whole by the darkness…

…except for one.

L

*With Sonic*

L

Pretty quiet where he was, but why? He vaguely remembered fighting off someone… No, not just 'someone', it was that phantom, or _person_ rather. Not to mention he was surrounded by a cloudy grey smoke, likely as not something he was entrapped by (not that he felt good enough to move anyway). Logically, he concluded that he must've been captured. Rubbing his still sore neck, the hero took a moment to recollect everything.

"Let's see…Ame with me, and then we saw that freak… Then….then that bastard held out his hand and-WAIT! Crap, that's right! I lost my 'Super Sonic' powers 'cause of him!" His head swam at the mere thought. Far back as he could remember, with one exception, even Eggman would tremble at the mere sight of his powered up form. But this guy, he just calmly 'switched off' the hero's supply of strength. That alone, made the once cocky hedgehog take a minute to think. If that freak was THAT strong, what hope did he have of beating him? This guy…didn't seem like the 'Eggman-type' at all. Where lardy was always getting his larger than life rear-end handed to him by the godlike monsters, this monster exuded a feeling of total control. It was as if he could thwart any plans to stop him, long before they were even mentally conceived. A true mastermind, one that actually frightened the hero a little…

"Do I even have a chance now…?" he contemplated aloud. His former arrogance had all but departed by now. He wondered how he could have even a thread of hope against someone so obviously in control of the situation. Though his courage was not dead, numerous losses had successfully sapped his spirits down to a new low level. First Tails, then his friends, and now himself. No real hero would fail so many times…

"You've awoken I see." It was…him. Sonic's quills rose defensively as he clumsily attempted to strike a fighting stance "Please now…I mean you no harm. I'll have you know I'm not very accustomed to having company. It's rather lonely spending the greater part of my day towards making peoples' lives better. You of all people would understand, yes?" just then the specter materialized in all his half-visible 'glory'.

Sonic stumbled in his speed-less attempts to stand up to sinister one, leaving the hedgehog with nothing but angry looks and words "I don't know you personally, but I DO know sick freaks like you never help anyone but themselves." Though exhausted by his lack of energy, the hedgehog pushed out just enough strength to interrupt the hazed man's reply "And don't bother trying to convince me of how 'good' any twisted scheme of yours is. I've already listened to a hundred similar lies in my lifetime, so SAVE IT!"

Sighing audibly, the blurry figure turned his back on the hero "I could force you, but I want you to see for yourself the good I'm doing. Sonic, you know power comes at a heavy price…but this time, the price has already been paid. When you have recovered, I will explain at length." Stepping back into the grey background, he shifted back towards the imprisoned hero "I am…sorry I had to make you suffer so. Rouge's capture, Shadow's torment, Tails' enslavement…they each serve a key part in preparing you for your role." Then, with a somewhat forlorn pause, the man said "I want the best for this world…and if my calculations are correct, only you can help me save it."

Sonic, his mind running amok with questions, was then prompted to ask "Who or what are you?"

The specter stayed for a single second longer to say "It's coming soon. The time to tell you everything is close at hand. Until then, I suggest you calm yourself, lest you have your mind broken in this, your final test." Having said his piece, the figure resumed taking his leave.

Raising his head, Sonic strained to get one last comment in "The only thing that's going to get broken…is you! YOU HEAR ME?" But there was no indication that the master had.

L

*With Amethyst*

L

What had happened? First she sees Tails approaching her ominously, and then feels the most discomforting warmth on her skin, and finally nothing. Tails had vanished from sight, leaving no trace of his presence for her to follow. Not only that, but also Sonic and the distorted man were missing as well. How everything had managed to change so suddenly with no prior indication or warning, she didn't know.

"Was that Tails an illusion then? Ugh! How cruel can this place get?" She felt terrible at the thought of being baited so easily. Now Sonic would soon pay the price for her carelessness, should she not take corrective action.

"I'm such a stupid, stupid fool! How could I let Sonic get captured?" Groaning loudly, the vixen slapped herself in disgrace "I'm so useless…" Amethyst pondered her failure over and over again, ruthlessly punishing her heart's weaknesses. She had no way of defending her inaction, leaving her with only one semi-illogical response to her mistake: Self-disdain.

Though it felt fair to place the majority of blame on herself, Amethyst knew continued delays would only broaden the damaging effects of her errors. Rubbing her head for small comfort, she said "I can't let this messed up place get to me again. I swear the next time 'Tails' tries something like that again I'll…I'll just have to fight him." Reinforcing such action would take more than tough talk, but to move on she needed that sense of conviction.

Once she had gathered up her dropped supplies, which included Tails' unique rifle, she set out at last. Taking a good look around, Amethyst was distressed by how…irregularly long the hall appeared. She was almost certain it hadn't been this length when she and Sonic first entered, but the change was readily written off as a perception error. The bright side was that a larger area, as opposed to a tiny room, was more likely to have hidden exits or ways out, right? That, at least, was the hope she kept as her progressing steps echoed along the noisy marble floor.

"Uhh…"

That sound…the sound that reverberated along with her footsteps was just like of…a person groaning? …No, no it wasn't. It must've simply been her stomach growling or some…creaking of the marble floor (this was silly, but any excuse would suffice at this point). No way was she going to let an angler snare like that draw her in.

"Uhh…where…am I…?"

Oh yeah really clever. And when she faced the noise's general origin point, shock of all shocks, there sat a crumpled up, cheap copy of Tails. Pushing back her half-thought of shooting the fake where it sat, Amethyst turned and walked away. If whatever evil presence out there thought a ploy _that_ blatant was going to work, it must be pretty slow-witted. Was it really foolish enough to believe she would play fall-guy, or in her case 'fall-girl', so soon after a similar deception? How insulting…

"Ughhh…is someone there? Ge…get out…get out of here w-while you still can-Argh!"

Convenient, as that's just what she planned on doing anyways. Even so, having had enough of it's whining, she chose to say back "Not until I find my friends. I wouldn't expect a monster like you to understand, especially since it was YOUR master that took them!"

After a slightly long silence, the 'Tails' poser said "You can…accuse me all you like. Just don't stay here…please. I don't want…to see you…get hurt."

Though it was probably her fault for talking to it, she wished it would shut up already. The trickster was getting better at sounding sincere, and strong, and so…much like him…but it wouldn't work! No matter how genuine the person sounded, it could never…measure up to the real Tails.

"That coward…hahh…took someone blue…beyond the emblem doors… Rescue him…and then…LEAVE! Urrgh!"

Amethyst swallowed hard at this. Why would it…why would it tell her where to go? What did this impersonator care about Sonic, or did it even know who he was? It…it didn't know what it was talking about… It must be trying to steer her wrong or her into a trap. Trying to get her to leave, hah! What…what a joke… It's not like possessed a conscience… It's not like it was capable of feeling ANYTHING. Not kindness, not mercy, not…love.

"W-why are you still here? GO! Go and…be safe…Ame…thyst…"

L

*United POV*

L

With a resounding thud, the fox had fallen over. Too weak to even groan now, the masked mobian just lay there; prepared to accept permanent sleep with gratefulness. The fox's vision showed a fuzzy view of the shining hall, it's beauty a twisted disguise for the corruption it concealed. Surprisingly though, the floor didn't feel as cold as the vulpine had initially expected. The tormented soul figured it must be his sense of touch giving out, unless hard marble was _supposed_ to be soft as silk and warm as a gentle fireplace.

Ultimately, the fox felt he had to open his eyes. Even it was all just a good dream he didn't want to miss a single detail of it. With enough willpower, he succeeded and was promptly rewarded with a wonderful sight. Staring down at him was the face of, what he could almost mistake for, an angel, save for the fact that this 'angel' was clearly female. Ignoring his habit of nitpicking the details, the vulpine certainly had no complaint with this maiden being his heavenly guide.

Contrary to his rather extreme expectations of rapture, the angelic face simply leaned in and kissed his cheek. Invigorated by this, Tails gradually detected that the girl was cradling his upper body supportively. He was aware now that there was nothing divine per se about this 'angel'. That, however, didn't stop him from relishing her sensitive touch, which served as a curative balm for his damaged body and mind.

All this was temporary, however, due to his reignited fear for her well-being. Eager to get a word in, the fox reached for his beloved and pleaded "Amethyst…get out of here… Worrying about me…will put you danger."

The vixen didn't listen. She stubbornly kept him in her arms, despite the risk his presence might pose, saying "Still so overprotective…but that's how I know you're real." she let out a bittersweet laugh which Tails weakly joined in on. Using the last of his gathered strength, the hurt vulpine returned his mate's embrace as best he could.

This newly precious reunion was gruesomely shattered when Tails abruptly grabbed the vixen's shoulder and gave her a titanic shove backwards, causing her to breathlessly collide with the hard stone floor. His actions left Amethyst slightly bruised upon impact, but more exceptionally injured emotionally. Her sorrow from this unexpected 'attack' was deferred, or at least explained, when she saw Tails enveloped by a fiery aura; his mind seemingly at war with itself. Parts of the fox's body lashed out aggressively, striking even solid chunks of stone out of the nearby walls and pillars. Showing his last signs of self-restraint, Tails tensed his whole body into submission, an act that bought him just enough time to stare straight into Amethyst's eyes and say: "Run…!"

Though lacking even a minuscule amount of actual proof or data, Amethyst somehow greatly understood the situation. Seeing him in sate of possession had strangely, though painfully, granted her total clarity amidst the dense chaos. At this time, the memories of all her recently-forgotten friends, particularly Shadow and Maria, were vividly restored. Faced with the combination of her partner's agonized pleas and the recollection of similar tragedies, Amethyst made her choice. Kneeling for a brief second, the vixen launched herself at Tails. Caught off guard, the vulpine was surprised when her fist crashed into the upper part of his mask. The blow was strong enough to send Tails stumbling, a sight that made Amethyst's eyes sting worse than her now cut-up knuckles.

"You can't…push me away…" She asserted, hiding her despair very well "Sonic can take care of himself, but you… I'm not going let you end up like Shadow! If you're going to hurt someone, you'll have to start with me." True to her word, the vixen stood firm, proving her fortitude was no ruse.

What started out as choppy breathing, soon erupted into full-scale laughter, as the fox she once knew as Tails turned to face her; one of his corrupted red irises bleeding through a fresh hole in the tattered mask. Staring at her intently, a distorted voice, speaking through the fox's mouth, said "Now isn't this a shame? Half of my bargain with this suit was an agreement to _not_ hurt a hair on your pretty little head. Such a shame, considering lover boy practically sold his soul for you!"

In blur of orange, the fiendish presence then appeared behind Amethyst, tilting it's vessel's head uncomfortably close to the vixen's neck "Hmph. He could've done far better…I should know given how long I've lived. Several maidens sacrificed to us where far more delectable than you. Hmm, but then, maybe it's the actual _taste_ that counts." Ill in the stomach from the possessor's sadistic comments, Amethyst elbowed the creature, barely remembering to give the mask the brunt of the blow. Not giving the creature a second to react, the vixen turned around, grappled the back of 'Tails'' neck, and then slammed her knee into her opponent's gut; a move she knew would be more debilitating than harmful.

Openly stunned by her opposition, the controlling monster leapt back and shouted "Well, well, well! I see now what this boy likes about you!" It's former smile faded afterwards, while the monster put itself in a more 'battle-ready' position "As fetching as I find it, your resistance is, sadly, nothing but a voluntary sacrifice. A sacrifice to me…to US!" As the demon spoke, the body of Tails surged with a familiar corrosive blue light. A stream of nearly liquefied energy embedded itself in the fox's body. Shielding her eyes from the sight, Amethyst received a chilling 'before and after' image of her companion, who was now fully immersed in twisted chaos energy. His fur presently appeared a navy blue, outlined with much lighter 'veins' of pulsating energy. From where she stood, Amethyst thought his body looked almost…crystalline.

"This puppet is very strong. I must say I'm impressed." The evil voice claimed, looking over it's changed form with pleasure "Any other vessel would've disintegrated from having this much negativity shoved into them at once. This fox lad must've not been the positive fellow I thought him to be." Inevitably, the monster gave the vixen it's full attention "Now for that which we require. Chaos and discord are one, as you know. Your suffering by 'his' hand will generate much dissonance for us to consume."

Amethyst rose up to meet it's threat/challenge by brandishing the one weapon she had, up until now, been very reluctant to use, while saying "Do you remember this gun, Tails?" She asked somberly, refusing to acknowledge the dark being at all "It's the same one I built and customized to keep you safe on your missions. You remember, right?" Shouldering the sturdy assault rifle, she aimed as carefully, as much her rattling grasp allowed, at the deformed beast before her.

"I…n-never…" Internally commanding her voice to stop faltering, she repeated "I never thought I'd have to use it against you…!" She cried out in sorrow laced with bitter anger. Her thumb lightly brushed the engraved letters 'MXA'…

…before squeezing the trigger.

L

*Tunnels near the Stone Tower*

L

"I'm not a mole…" someone could be heard complaining just outside the stone complex of mayhem "Just digging like one does NOT make me a mole!" the person continued to grumble beneath a shifting patch of earth "I like digging for treasure, sure, but this crap I'm doing here…is SUICIDE!" just then, a spiked hand cracked out of a relatively soft spot of dirt. Another arm sprang up as well, both eventually unearthing their temperamental, crimson-furred owner.

"Stupid me…thinking that 'light at the end of the tunnel' was my easy ticket out." Above ground now, the echidna got his first glimpse at the stone tower. Unlike the others who'd laid eyes on it, all of whom were greatly affected by it's negative aura, Knuckles merely flexed and stretched casually. Had he not been previously informed of the location's history and many anomalies, he may've had a stronger reaction. But, then again, thanks to his 'ghost friend' and her extensive cache of lore (which to Knuckles sounded like tales straight out of a horror flick) he could no longer claim the bliss ignorance brought either.

"My ancestors got into some jacked up stuff. And looking at me, I'd say it must run in the family." His lax comments were a poor reflection of how powerfully hearing his tribe's horrible past affected him. Choosing to indefinitely internalize his 'sob-story' made the echidna's path more straightforward. Drama aplenty was certainly waiting for him as is. No need to 'ante up' in a pile already stacked a mile high. Thus, with no further complaint, the echidna proceeded into the silent realm.

Five minutes after entering, Knuckles was soberly alarmed by a silence-breaking sound. Wanting to be wary of any surprises, the red-head tweaked the limits of his dreadlock covered ears. Seconds passed quickly as a highly vocal person's rant carried through the foul air. Soon enough, one voice split into several as Knuckles carefully and patiently made his approach.

"Whew finally! Let's not fuse again if we don't have to, kay?" Unable to determine the voice's location, Knuckles further reduced his pace for better clarity "I say we absorb the rest of them now! I mean, why wait? Let's just…get it over with, pleeease?" The first voice whined, seemingly being a very immature brat (or so Knuckles thought).

"What's there to take? These empty shells can no longer exhibit will or emotion. Only those awake and aware can produce chaos." A second voice, apparently more intelligent or at least practical thinking, stated calmly but then thoughtfully added "That said, it makes me wonder: Why did the master ask us to pick them off one by one? Isolating the vessel I can understand, but leaving his friends alive? Without Onyx's mask, we have no way of infesting or controlling them, so what use can they serve?"

Unexpectedly, a third speaker (whose voice made the echidna's spines rise) laughed his way into the conversation "How simple of you to ask! When has the venerable master ever not had a plan? Juicy though these vessels may be, they can only serve to further entice our true vessel's dark nature! Once we have our way with him, we can do whatever we please to these fine morsels."

Knuckles, still following along as best he could, thought he heard a grunt accompanied by the second voice saying "Why must I be related to you? You must've taken only the perverted sacrifices back then. You, Azurite, make me ill."

Knuckles listened as 'Azurite' fired back "I have no taste for unappreciative dullards like you, Ruby. What sort of name is that for a masculine spirit, I wonder? In any case, all you do each day is plot our master's eventual demise. And why? Because you refuse to accept this, our absolute truth: We cannot be masters of ourselves. Be grateful that our master is more potent than those brainless, warmongering echidnas! Ugh! Aquamarine, dear child, you agree with me, yes?"

Though the conversation had Knuckles' brain aching terribly, he listened to the first voice, whose tone had literally done a 180 degree turnaround, reply "W-well yeah sure! But I…um…sometimes I just… D-don't you guys ever wonder what'd be like to have a 'good' master again? Remember, like that nice and fun echidna girl? In some ways I think she was…sort of better than our new master." The female speaker's tone, though originally creepy and maniacal, was so helpless and innocent, even Knuckles confessed to feeling a little sympathetic for whoever she was.

A dead silence hung in the air for a time, which eventually led to a firm shout of "What are you saying? Have you lost your senses completely?" Another silence came, and this one presented great tension.

Like before, this quietness was cracked by a sudden shout "You FOOL! You've been resisting the dark chaos again, haven't you?" The one called Ruby verbally slammed the child-like 'Aquamarine' repeatedly "Do you yearn for a time when we lay dormant, our power restrained by cowards who imbued us with their 'kindly' weakness? No…I WON'T HAVE IT! I demand that you take the negative chaos, and remember WHY we threw our positive side away!" This 'Ruby' fellow's dramatic shift from cool-headedness to raw anger made Knuckles' eye widen. More frightening, however, was Ruby's low, animalistic snarl as he said "But…if you refuse…then I'll simply have to FORCE YOU!" After this, the echidna could hear struggling mixed with cries and pleas for help. Subconsciously, Knuckles' movements shifted from quiet and stealthy to loud and determined.

"So I guess we agree on something after all!" The voice of 'Azurite' perked up "I much prefer her half-insane over this soft-hearted mewling. Don't worry, dear Aqua. You'll find total darkness to be very…liberating."

Picking up speed, Knuckles' heavy shoes raised heavy racket in the distorted hall. Exposing his position was the least of his worries now. All he knew was someone was in trouble, and he was going to, against his nature, do everything his power to help them.

"Working without pay is not my style." He grumbled, while pushing himself even harder "So if you can hear me Tikal, this better be worth it in the end!"

-l-

End of Chapter Forty-two

-l-

So here I am, back from what may seem like the writer's graveyard. I won't even bother to start endlessly apologizing for my misleading pms regarding my update time. Also, I won't lie by saying this was just my laziness acting up. Reason has become more and more difficult to remember/get around to. Now, (though it may sound unfair/unnecessary of me to say after all the great support you guys have provided) I would like to say one thing: No flaming this chapter…period. If you have anything bad to say, please say it in the form of friendly advice or else take it up with me in a pm. Granted I don't actually expect this from any of you, as almost everyone's reviews have always been exceptionally nice, understanding, and extremely supportive.

**Note: **To answer a common question I've been getting off and on: No I don't know which chapter will be the last. However, when it comes time (haven't I said something like this before?) the commentary, my notes, or the 'End of Chapter' portion will make it obvious.

**Another note**: Yes, I'm aware that I used Sonic's height and weight for Tails in the 'Buffer' part of the commentary. As the whole thing is just meant to be a light-hearted gag, I don't want to hear any complaints on the matter.

Thank you all for waiting with such…incredible patience (though I'm certain I've pissed many of you off repeatedly), and again I hope you all like the new chapter.

Until next time.


	43. Shattered for You

Silver: *Sniff* No chapter funnies…no apologies…and no acorns in my a-acorn squash! *Cries*

PoC: **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't own…***hears Silver's sobs* **the character rights…***getting louder* Ahh…fine. Silver, we're both sorry for singing without you. And there's no need to fret about the lack of 'funnies'. Each new post gets us closer to many extra funnies-filled chapters, so buck up.

Silver: *Pouts* Y-you're so mean! I do NOT have antlers!

PoC: ?

Metal: '_Deer_' Silver. Noting your diagnosis of CCSD (Chronic 'Common Sense' Deficiency), I'm obligated to inform you that 'Acorn Squash' derives its curious title from the ripe marrow's trademark resemblance to the oak-producing nut of the same name. Any disputes/complaints regarding this data may be brought to our child-friendly '_Doe_n't ask' or the more adult-suited 'Stag it up your arse' departments of education.

Silver: *Whines* Mm…mmwhaaaaaaa! *Continues crying*

Metal: One child it is. That'll be room three-thirty six on your left. Just follow the signs.

PoC: ?

**-l-**

**Shattered for You**

**-l-**

"No, no, NO! This ain't right! We're going the wrong way…again!" Maria asked herself if that crocodile would EVER learn to be quiet. Here she was trying to be more than just an emergency lift-off for Sonic and Shadow, and all that grouchy scale-bag could do was complain. Explaining that she'd been tracing a spike of strange readings would likely not register, so she respectfully chose to stay quiet.

Inaction didn't bode as well as she had hoped, for it merely got him started again "FINE! You know what? Keep hoverin' around in circles! Just don't blame me when that stone place opens up its hidden guns and blows us to high heck!"

Nobody thought of heeding the angry croc, until suddenly a large section of the forest gave way. Trees fell all around the group's ship, leaving it up to Maria to pull off some tricky maneuvers. Once the dust had settled, a strange new complex revealed itself. It was far more modern than the aged tower they'd seen earlier, but the two appeared to have been recently linked to one another.

Vector of course panicked first, expectedly fearing the loss of his beloved craft "Oh wonderful! There you see what you did, little lady? Ya sure went and opened Pandora's Box this time! I bet that place has got firepower enough to pulverize ten flying houses!"

"Well then it's a good thing they only have one to shoot down!" Charmy exclaimed in one of his unusual bouts of clarity. True to his nature, his madness descended shortly thereafter "Cannon fire is costly business I'll have you know! And to all you doubting larva, I say YES! Honey has EVERYTHING to do with the price of eggs in-Oooohhh! Shiny pools of goodness!"

The enamored bee's 'shiny' comment obviously referenced the puddles of blue liquid spilled carelessly around the location's exterior. Aside from such signs of misuse, the building itself was a small simplistic factory, crafted seemingly to accommodate secluded research.

"I should've known…" The blond Robotnik shuddered "I wonder if Cousin Julian is trapped here instead…?" She thought; cautiously eyeing what she recognized as a near-identical copy, save for the watery patches of chaos, of Chaos Control.

As far as she knew, the monster could've only had it erected and reactivated it for one purpose: the production of Living Chaos. What the evil one planned to do with the semi-sentient ooze, she could only guess. But if this was the source of that stone structure's power, then they had indeed reached their destination.

Getting up from the pilot seat, Maria made her announcement "Everyone, listen to me. If we want to help Sonic and the others, we're going to have to shut this place down."

Plummeting from his chair in shock, the large reptile cried out "WHAAAAAAT?" obviously paranoid by her plan, he kept shouting "Are you off your nut girlie? I'm NOT going in there! My tail won't grow back if I set foot inside that place!" Most interpreted his terminology to mean 'I don't want to die', much to the team's disgust.

"Ugh, it's always you and your 'tail'… What happened to being all gung-ho about helping Espio? Do you want him to kick the bucket because you slithered off like a coward? Well, do you?" Amy hit the croc's sore spot with that statement. He hated being compared to a conniving serpent, almost as much as being accused of walking out on a comrade. Worst of all, these insults came out of a little girl, the only thing he couldn't retaliate against.

Giving her words a minute to settle was the right choice, as it allowed him to relax enough to reply "Look, I'm not trying to kill the mood, but let's face the facts here: You, Charmy, and little miss Robotnik can't fight or defend yourselves much, and doubt I could protect ya all. Take it from me, there are some things you don't risk your neck for; and a hunch is one of them!"

The girls were ready to argue this into the ground, but the croc stood firm. Charmy naturally didn't have anything important to say at first. He simply watched mindlessly as the three bickered without ceasing. He seemed content with this, until something in the ship caught his eye "Ooohh…wow! Look at that!"

"Not now."

"Charmy, please wait."

"SHADDUP RUNT!"

"No guys seriously!" The bee insisted "Super sparkly pretty lady! Lookie-lookie-lookie!" he pointed with barely contained excitement. To no surprise, Vector steamed up at the boy's interruption, while Amy and Maria glanced in the direction he was pointing.

Maria sadly turned back too quickly to initially notice anything, saying "Don't worry Charmy dear." she assured him "There's just Amy, Vector, the spirit girl, and me here, see? Nothing to be frightened of-" The blond gagged on her 'comforting' speech once she read back her own words "Wait…'spirit girl'? WHERE?"

"Hi Tikal!" Amy somehow knew. It was hard to explain, but from the core of her being she knew this visitor's identity on sight. The echidna girl reciprocated the little hedgehog's greeting with a warm smile.

To the rest of the team, the 'intrusion' brought mixed reactions. Maria didn't take too kindly to this surprise, and ended up an even paler shade of white. Charmy meanwhile hovered where he was, grinning like a silly fool at the 'shiny' person before him. Vector was of course a little slow on the uptake, so he continued yelling at the distracted Charmy; presumably still unaware of their guest's arrival.

Not concerned with them at the moment, Tikal asked the little hedgehog "Amy…can you forgive me?" Her reserved, maybe even fearful, tone earned the pink girl's confused stare "I should've warned you before taking your consciousness over. Doing what I did…makes me no better than the cruel master and his minions…" She seemed greatly saddened as she said this, almost as if she expected some kind of punishment.

Amy didn't like seeing her new friend so unhappy, so walking up to her, the small hedgehog gave Tikal an encouraging hug "Hey, don't be like that. I know you were just trying to help us out! I don't know what kind of kook that shady, master guy is, but I'm SURE you're nothing like him!" Smiling up at the older girl, she continued "And besides, it was kind of fun! I got to learn a lot about you when we shared our thoughts."

Amidst the joyful greeting, Amy added in puzzlement "But hey…if you're a spirit, then how can I hug you?"

Tikal, now visibly relieved, laughed good-naturedly and replied "This is a temporary form, so that I need not borrow a vessel. It's hard for me to maintain, especially so close to thick chaos, but I think I'll manage." At last turning her attention to the rest of the group, the echidna maiden said "I gather you four intend to enter that industrial complex and disable it. Correct though this path is, you'll need my help. Sonic and his companion's chances of victory are fading fast. We must now give them the edge they so desperately need."

Maria, though still trying to get past her shock, stepped into the conversation too "Leave it to me. I know how Julian's machines work. If you guys can get me inside, shutting down Chaos Control should be no problem."

Nodding rigidly, Tikal agreed "Then let us depart. I will follow and guide you for as long as I can. Amy…though it's unfair of me to ask… Will you, when the time comes, allow my presence into yourself again?"

Winking and giving a thumbs up, Amy gave a spunky shout of "You can count on me!" much to Tikal's ease and amusement.

And so, the group made their preparations to leave. It wasn't until this time that Vector, who had finally decided to pay attention, exclaimed "Holy smoked turkey! A GHOST! It's here to collect my debt! SOMEBODY SUCK IT UP!"

Thus their departure was mildly delayed by the subduing of their terrified, vacuum-toting crocodile companion.

L

*With Knuckles*

L

Inhuman or _inmobian_ cries echoing in the pit of hostile territory couldn't be the best beacon to follow. Did the term 'saving one's own skin' mean nothing to a battle-hardened rogue like him? Had he not known better, or been simply in a bad mood, he would've blamed his recent, 'good' changes of heart all on Tikal's 'witchery'.

"Telling me to help others, telling me to not do what my ancestors did…" the maroon criminal panted with considerable frustration "And worst of all, telling me to take responsibility for my actions! If that's not the most unfair route to redemption, tell me what is! Wait…NO! I HATE being told what to do! But then…what am I doing here?" Though the cloud of doubt had once more hit him hard, he never halted his determined dash "Am I just being a tool for some false promise?"

"Master! Help!"

Yeah…maybe that's all there was to it, but no matter how he tried, he…couldn't ignore injustice anymore. Hearing that cry, though he didn't recognize the voice or know the person's intent, was all he needed. True he didn't know this 'Aqua' person, but that little instinct, something like small a voice, told him that she genuinely needed his help. And that, for now, was enough reason for him to keep going.

"What's it like?" He mused, readying his spiked gloves, still clean and white as ivory "What's it like…using power the 'right' way?"

L

*With the Spirits*

L

"Well? Any progress yet?" The Sonic-disguised Azurite pestered, smoothing over his quills with delicate strokes. Though creepily, if not _hungrily_, curious for results, the idea of helping out never seemed to cross the dark blue hedgehog's mind.

Meanwhile, the deep crimson clone, painfully aware of his 'brother's' laziness, continued the violent process of _feeding_ his sister corrupt chaos. Her desperate pleas for help didn't affect the angry spirit at all. His head was filled with the one, single-minded obsession of getting her mind back in the 'right place'.

"Grrrragh! This is taking too long!" Ruby exploded again, his fury rising to phenomenal heights "Why won't you accept it? Did the echidnas leave you starved for bloodshed? Well, I can fix that!" Thankfully, Ruby's irrational rage and fist were both halted by Azurite's well-timed intervention.

"Now, now, dear boorish brother of mine, have you forgotten the old saying: 'Patience is the bowl for the destroyer's wrath'? If you must hurt our sweet Aqua, bide your time so that her pain builds to more sufficient levels. More pain equates to more chaos, yes?" His suggestion retained a larger degree of sadism than Ruby, despite the fact that it delayed the false echidna's strike.

This, however, didn't deter the red double from verbalizing his skewed opinion "Look, that 'not too fast, make it last' thing is good when you _have_ time to kill, which we do NOT! What are we to do if this spoiled child isn't ready in time?" Ruby had then dismissively released the frightened Aqua in order to size his sibling up "I don't like saying it, but the fact is we can't complete the unification without everyone together AND fully immersed, or else that blue thing might resist us. Do you recall how Onyx and the rest of our brethren couldn't maintain a firm grip on the black hedgehog? AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?"

At first Azurite, after having waved off his brother's apparently noxious breath, replied by simply saying "Transparently, of course." Gently then, the navy blue fake pushed the red one back a safe distance, before saying "You need to, nevertheless, calm down. Recall that this meat suit…" To illustrate, Azurite held up Shadow's limp hand "…was not negatively-charged or negative by nature. In fact, he's far too positive to be a suitable candidate. Now the blue one has been…conditioned by the master so that he will be more willing to accept us. A heart already ablaze with the flame of discord will be not only unable, but even _unwilling_ to resist our influence."

Not satisfied with this, Ruby crossed his meaty arms and growled "I don't have faith in the _master's_ grand scheme. For I've watched many vessels come and go, yet, to this day, I've never seen a more positive fool than the blue one they call Chronic…Tonic…err…" In his absence of mind, Ruby wracked his brain for the right name. In his distracted state, both conversing spirits overlooked something critical: A figure lurking in a dim portion of the room.

"His name…is Sonic."

There was no chance to demand the intruder's identity before Azurite, whom Ruby had turned his back on, was pierced by a pair jagged spikes. With a twist and a grunt, the fist punctured the false hedgehog's body. A breathless death rattle later, Azurite dissipated in a cloud of poisonous blue mist.

This noise attracted the red faker's attention "Brother?" Ruby asked, finding only his sibling's 'remains'. Behind the clearing mist, however, he noticed something else. It was his real self…standing before him in defiance.

"You know, for a guy who's got the look down, you don't do my keenness much justice." The real deadlocked warrior mocked, amused by how easily enraged his cheap counterpart was "So, picking on little kids a sick hobby of yours?" Knuckles accused, supporting the injured Aqua with one arm "By the way, I think you got her name wrong, slick. It's _Maria_, not Aquamarine. Got it memorized, oaf?"

Ruby regained his composure upon hearing the real echidna's mistake. Stepping up to him with a venomous smile, more perverse and disturbed than any Knuckles had ever seen, the mimic spoke "That _Maria_ you hold is a facade, a sham meant to lure in unsuspecting fools into our trap. Even her identifier, Aquamarine, is merely a means to distinguish her from us. Akin to color-coding if you will."

Anticipating the echidna's terror-stricken expression, Ruby's ire rose again when his other self shrugged at the 'frightening' revelation "Yup, you sure got me there. But the way I see it, fake or not, I don't think the little lady liked whatever you and your _boyfriend_ were doing to her." Knuckles had to crack a grin at the way the mirror-image snarled in response to his suggestive comments "Now I don't know what you've been doing to the rest of these guys and gals, but I'm guess they don't want anything to do with you either. So, what'd you say I take them off your hands?" Knuckles then set Aqua down and put up his dukes.

Ruby understood well enough to, like the good reflection he was, return the same stance and gestures "You should know…I was aware of your coming. It has been predicted that the sole survivor of that dead clan would come to 'right the wrongs of the past'." His irises swirled with insanity's rage, seemingly eager to start their fight "Do you know where that little fable goes? Was your precious Tikal kind enough to let you read how that story ends?"

Stretching laxly in the face of his demonic self, the ex-criminal showed signs of neither fear nor anger "I'm a simple guy." Knuckles stated casually, putting his right foot forward "So here's my simple logic: Some stories make you read the ending, while others…" In flash, the warrior echidna embedded his spike-studded fist into the evil doppelganger's cheek "…make you write the ending yourself!"

Crisp and clean though the punch may've been, Knuckles would soon learn just what sort of foe he'd picked a fight with. The fist penetrated past more than just flesh, as it was disturbingly embedded _inside_ Ruby's now malformed mouth. In return, the creature's facial guise impossibly reformed itself into a…hand, a terribly large one at that. Immediately gripping the true echidna's whole forearm, the monster effortlessly lifted and tossed Knuckles' solid frame into the cold metal below.

Recovering from the attack was not as easy as the echidna tried to act. He was well aware that the throw alone had fractured a few bones already; such had never happened to him so early in a fight before. Still, comprehending terror, luckily or unluckily, was not in his nature, thus Knuckles remained steady in the face of his aggressor.

Ruby, if this misshapen beast of cerulean chaos could be called by that anymore, addressed his mobian opponent diminishingly "Make your peace here, echidna. Here in these halls of the damned, where your ancestors bestowed upon us our strength. Be now the last of your kind to witness our unequaled might! Azurite, to me!" Glowing with sudden brightness, the demon inhaled the navy-shaded cloud of mist left behind by his fallen brother.

This was soon followed by a surge of energy that seemingly poured out of the steel walls in a limitless stream. When the glow had passed, 'Ruby' had once more regained his echidna shape, but no longer shared much resemblance with Knuckles anymore. It's flesh had taken on a thick, leathery appearance; colored shades of deepest blue blended imperfectly with it's former crimson. That was all Knuckles could make out under the poor lighting, not that it's appearance had any bearing on how dangerous the beast clearly was.

"Heh…" Knuckles chuckled, his body language still showing no hint of cowardice "So…being a good guy means facing huge, slobbering freaks o' nature while everyone else sleeps on the job? Yup, just like I thought. Sounds like a tool's task!" He joked bitterly, very aware of how many unconscious lives were riding on his victory "But…I can't just turn down a good challenge! Let's dance, ugly!"

Tightening his gloves confidently, Knuckles barreled headlong into what, unbeknownst to him, would be his last duel.

L

*With Amethyst*

L

So heavy…the trigger pull was so cursedly obstinate. The gun itself seemingly weighed as much as her guilt, making the task of holding the weapon alone a strenuous effort.

The possessed Tails took notice her weakness with glee, and whispered "Yes…suffer more. Suffer until your heart bleeds…" The being shivered in delight at the immense discord his victim exuded. Having drunk his fill of her pain, the puppeteer moved to make his last despicable move.

Grinning maniacally, the suicidal manipulator spread out the fox's arms, taunting her coldly "What's the matter? Can't you do it? I invite you, fire at me! Split your beloved's heart in two!" The vixen's arms and legs trembled ferociously now. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the will to act. Finally ready to claim her for himself, the demon sealed his victory with a dark message "You missed your last chance, my dear. You've just become the shackle that shall bind Tails to my will…FOREVER!"

Despite this 'warning', he was much too fast for her to react. Distorted swirls of ebony energy amassed in the center of the evil one's hand, from which was ejected a sickle-shaped beam…

…that pierced Amethyst's chest.

Time slowed, almost halted as the vixen just stood there, impaled on the fiery blade. The chaos on it's edge seared her throbbing veins like pure acid. More overwhelming than this was the look of distressing satisfaction in Tails' defiled eyes.

A bitter second passed…her body slumped over, the rifle slipping from her grasp. The pain was too great to feel now. Her peripheral vision began to darken little by little as she struggled to stay awake. A sickening tug later, and the blade was removed; leaving behind no hint that it had ever entered her at all. But she could sense it…the wound was still there, for it continued to steal away her last shreds of vigor. Eventually, she collapsed…completely unnoticing of the marble floor's biting cold.

She shakily raised her head to see him gazing down at her, looking very pleased at her suffering. However…though broken in both body and spirit, the vixen used her remaining drop of strength to whisper "I forgive you…Tails." before falling asleep.

Stepping away from her limp form, the figure laughed heartlessly "How fragile are the bodies of humans and mobians alike. Such a waste of beautiful flesh." Though the monster in command spoke without a trace of sympathy, it's eyes were suddenly damp and burning. Touching it's vessel's face, the being hissed with contempt "Stop it…" It could feel something. Struck by total disbelief, the being felt it's presence being chased away "Stop…fighting…ME! This body is no longer yours! H-how…can you still…" The malevolent spirit battled mightily, but it was soon cut off even from speech.

Against the dark one's will, the vulpine forcefully knelt down to the Amethyst's level. Situating one arm supportively across her back, he tenderly pressed his other hand and muzzle against her lifeless face.

"Amethyst…I-I'm…so…s-sorry…" His red eyes were slowly drained of color, leaving only the redness of sour tears to stain his crystal blue irises.

Caressing her limp body gently, he brokenly pleaded "A-Amethyst…wake up! Ame please…please tell me you can still hear me! AMETHYST!" she remained still, permanently locked in cold silence…a silence that could only confirm his greatest fear.

…

Now resigned to his own silence, there was simply no comfort left for his shattered soul…

-l-

End of Chapter Forty-three

-l-

Two weeks…not as bad as a month. I got sick of writing long chapters (seeing as how they are hard to edit and irritating for readers), so this one is slightly shorter. Now while I should leave it be, I think I'll add comments again.

**DanceDream: **Hmm…I suppose I lost you (and a few others) some chapters ago. I hope you have time to review this chapter someday though :).

**Ghostkid33:** :D Great to hear from you again! No, I refuse to give up on this project. In fact, that's why I keep taking such time off. I want to make sure I don't run myself dry just to meet a deadline (THAT might cause me to give up). I love using Knuckles the 'right' way. His evil side was starting to bug me, you know? Ah yes…about Evil Tails well… Let's just say that 'evil' in this world doesn't have a trace of 'cool' in it. After I wrote the last scene I feared it (combined with last chapter's description of Possessed Tails) had too much 'Mephiles' in it, so I changed it slightly. However, I think the one manipulating Tails is rather Mephiles-like in his own way.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **Thank you kindly :). Sonic's test you ask? Well…given this chapter's circumstances, it's almost impossible for the reader to know just yet (as even the author isn't one-hundred percent sure XD), but next chapter will cough it up. I didn't want to waste another scene on some boring interaction between him and the king baddie (not this chapter anyway XD). Needless to say, I have some holes to fill soon enough.

**Serenity/ravenclaww: **Yes I'm aware that life comes first (painfully aware at that), but I should be more responsible with my big mouth. Thanks for thinking I deserve the break…though I'm not so sure I did :\. Note for the story: So you like Evil Tails eh? I wonder if this chapter might've…changed that a bit. I personally hate overused 'dark selves' so I tried to put in a heavy distinction between Tails and his possessor. I…hope I didn't overdo it XD.

**knight of the windZ10Z:** :D WOOT! You made it in time! I think you wrote a plenty long review (it doesn't need to be proportionate to the chapter size). I'm glad so many are focused on Tails and Amethyst :). I mean yeah I want to develop everyone's plot, but I can't resist giving fox-buddy most of the spotlight. This chapter looks about the same size as the last (thanks to these extensive comments XD), but in terms of actual chapter material, it's definitely shorter. Hope the ending doesn't make everyone TOO sad (Amethyst is only an OC after all).

**Kindra Mckleen: **Thank you, thank you! It feels good to have gotten this up a little quicker. Mm…yes, so sad that the sacrifice is going both ways now :(. I figured most readers would've expected me to insert a last-minute heroic scene to save my OC. But, life isn't so pleasant in plots I make. It's unfair to think he did this just save her, only to end up failing…(at least he's back to his senses now). Knuckles is more fun to use as a…I don't know, converted hero maybe (anti-hero just sounds lame)? He's tough, but he's met his match in this next fight.

**prowerboy:** Yes I am, and this time I'll hopefully stay (until the story ends of course). Gold heart though he may have, he wasn't quite a match for his manipulator (whose name has already been mentioned, but I won't reveal it). Sonic…yes, and maybe too soon. Makes you wonder who's going to be the last one to fight, doesn't it?

**Infamousplot: **I hope you're enjoying your vacation. That said, it'll be long since over by the time you get to this chap XD.

**Dracosfairmaiden: **Aw, not you too. Well no worries. Come back anytime you feel like it :)

**Super Shadix 520:** How many times am I going to say it? Thanks so much for your help! No seriously, it really puts my mind at ease getting your honest, but understanding, secondary proofreading (most users would just bite my head off needlessly :\). Well I update faster this time, so hopefully that means I won't slow up again *fingers crossed*.

**Sparkling-nexis137: **XD Not sure if you made that up yourself or if it's a quote, but I likez it either way! Aww! Silver, Metal, and I thank you so much!

Silver: Just as well that you only know me here. I'm too gullible and impulsive in the games.

Metal: SILVER! ICE CREAM TRUCK AT TEN 'O CLOCK!

Silver: *Leaps up and down* What? Ooo! Where? WHERE? Where is it? *Spins around* Come on Met! Show me where again! Please? Pretty pleeeeeease?

Metal: My work here is done.

Yeah, waaaaay too many elements. Like I said before, narrowing them all down may prove troublesome :\. And with good supporters like you, I need to stay focused. I can't afford to let you guys down :).

**Ninuhuju: **As you can see it's…not getting much better for them I'm afraid :(. Despite the fact that I list this story as 'Drama' I sometimes believe 'Tragedy' would be a better fit (in way more ways than one XD).

…dang it. I'm sure I forgot someone else. But I can't think of them right now (doesn't mean I don't care) so that'll have to do. I'll make edits later if I remember.

-**l-l-l-l-l-l-l-SPOILER INCOMING-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

…

…

…

Just in case anyone's worried, I DON'T plan on killing Knuckles! Whatever I meant by 'his last duel' will have to be found out in the next chap!

-**l-l-l-l-l-l-l-END OF SPOILER-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

Until next time.


	44. Guardian Angel

PoC: **PenFullofChaos…** Um…*Clears throat* Excuse me. **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't own Sega exclusive characters. I only own the plot and…my OC.**

Metal & Silver …

PoC: Come on guys...say something.

Silver: I wanted to meet her in another, happier story…

PoC: *Sighs* And this commentary is supposed to be funny.

Metal: On the bright side, it looks like that Tails of yours is a real '_heartbreaker_' after all.

PoC: *Groans* Met…

Silver: *About to cry* Mmm…*Sniffs* O-okay! THAT'S IT! *Grabs PoC in a sudden rage* Bring her back this instant!

PoC: Sorry Silv…I can't do that.

Silver: 'Can't' or 'WON'T'? *Growls* I mean it Pen! If you don't start getting some seriously happy sparkly scenes in here with cute reunions on top, I'm gonna-I'M GONNA…!

Metal: Take a _stab_ at him?

*PoC facepalms while Silver tears up and runs away*

Metal: Too soon?

PoC: Too soon.

**-l-**

**Guardian Angel**

**-l-**

A hallow gasp, a faint heartbeat, and at last his sore eyes snapped open. He felt like a dead man woken from his eternal sleep, as the steady pulse of life traveled from his fingertips all the way to his chest. Soon even his stinging face was healed and surrounded by comforting warmth. Though he couldn't quite explain what happened, he swore he'd been roused by someone's soft whisper.

Like someone had called him back from the abyss.

Intriguing as this was, the faint mobian paused the mental riddle in lieu of getting back on his feet. Rude as the area made his awakening, the recently-roused Espio had many pressing matters to sort out: For starters, how had been put to sleep, and for how long? And even if he could ascertain the cause and duration of his inactivity, where did that leave everyone else? Despite these being sensible things to ask, such questions would seem odd to the outsider's eye. And small wonder, for though the lizard strangely couldn't seem to recall his own capture, he had somehow reclaimed the names of all his forgotten comrades.

Stuck with this sizable lack of information, Espio felt vulnerable; even more so when he realized he was trapped in room with no visible entrances/exits.

He luckily, or unluckily, didn't have to cope with this insecurity long, for he soon picked up on someone's conversation "Lovely meeting _you_ here again." The unidentified person spoke with a…sultry, but decisively sarcastic, tone "Really…my abilities rival and complement Azurite and Ruby perfectly, but instead I STILL get stuck here with you: The fattest, laziest glutton of us all!"

Espio soundlessly traced the voice to a select portion of a wall, or at least what _looked_ like a wall. Putting his hand up cautiously, the chameleon was surprised to catch a break in the steely pattern. A rotated view of the 'break' revealed a well-camouflaged, winding corridor. Impressed but not halted, by such deceptive architectural ingenuity, Espio shifted silently into the cold passage.

Just when he was about to wonder how close he was getting, the lizard froze solid when the ticklish fibers of a tail brushed his upper arm. The ex-ninja barely dared to breathe while he poked his head around the corner for a better view.

Much to his immense surprise, the owner of the appendage was Amethyst…or at least a vixen that bore a striking resemblance to her. However, once he heard this 'Amethyst' speak, he chose to think better of his assumption. Her harsh level of snobbishness was a clear departure from the original vixen's willful, but generally soft-spoken nature. Aside from that, the person just seemed so…false and devoid of the real Amethyst's kindly charm. Having heard the stark contrast, Espio, with some irony, couldn't imagine getting the two mixed up.

Across the way, he could see another figure, though it was merely a silhouette. Still, he could tell it was rotund and more humanoid than the Amethyst impersonator, who had started turning slowly towards it while saying "So what, pray tell, are the master's new ord-Oh…Ugh! WILL YOU STOP EATING THOSE? I'm fairly sure you don't even _need_ them, well not THAT many anyway!"

In response, a half-consumed Swiss-roll was flung through the air, creating a nasty splat on the floor next to her "By Chaos, that's the most grotesque sight I've ever seen… Where did you even get these?" She shuddered, inching around the mushy dessert "Think you're enjoying your body's 'big-boned' physique far too much, Peridot."

Burping in the most offensive way possible, intentionally it seemed, this 'Peridot' person replied "And you aren't savoring yours enough! What do you think happens when we all unite, hmm? We lose our only chance to be _this _close to being 'human', or 'mobian' in your case. Come now, we know the master and Onyx will take over soon anyway, so what's the harm in a little pre-victory indulgence? Besides, this form has the loveliest sweet tooth!" The figure then came into the light, revealing well-'rounded' man wearing a red jacket and black body suit.

"Dr. Robotnik?" Espio mentally shouted, afraid his eyes were deceiving him. Calming down, he shrewdly concluded that if Amethyst was not _the_ Amethyst, then this person might not been the doctor either. After this quick deduction, the lizard thought "So…they could be simple doppelgangers, albeit excellent ones." Though he didn't dwell on his next guess, it was not a stretch to assume that the 'master' they were referring to was same hazed person Sonic's team had been pursuing.

"Well I for one think you've shown our master great disrespect, especially with that body." The copy Amethyst claimed, flipping her borrowed visage's hair vainly "Hmph! No wonder the master had such little use for you when it came to tricking that fox. I mean really, all he had you do was sit in a cell. I, on the other hand…" in the middle of her lecture, the vixen's image melted away and reformed into…a young echidna girl, before hastily reverting back to her fox form "I was tasked with all the talking and visual persuasion. Oh, and need I remind you who captured that stubborn, but admittedly handsome, scale-wearer as well?" Scoffing heartlessly, the mimic pointed at the large man and spat "It pains me to think how useless you are brother!"

If that…wasn't a highly revealing conversation, Espio didn't know what was. So these shape-shifters had not only been the cause of his confinement, but also possessed some kind of link between each other. While there was no physical relation to note, Espio did see a sort of 'realness' come out of the vixen/echidna when she was upset. Perhaps this 'personality' they feigned was as changeable as their bodies. Brothers, sisters, what did it matter? As long as these beings were indeed connected, he betted they could lead him to his friends.

Pulling out several kunai from his wristlet, Espio whispered with lethality "But…I only need one."

Thinking fast, Espio emerged from the shadows, his sudden appearance surprising the copycats greatly. Not missing a beat, he nabbed the imitation fox in a strong chokehold. He then bombarded the charging Peridot with a stream of his blades. The doctor's faker couldn't dodge well, thus almost every projectile met its mark; leaving the clone with countless severe gashes. While the false vixen kept on staining in vain, Espio drew his favorite weapon, one of his shuriken, and sent it spiraling towards his victim. The killing device tore the being in unforeseen ways, ultimately leaving the mimic a mangled mess.

"Peridot?" The female clone asked emptily, as the very 'brother' she'd been degrading seconds ago lay dispatched before her very eyes.

Espio unsympathetically lowered a blade to her throat, forcing the fake to take her eyes off her fallen sibling "Pay careful attention or you'll be next." To show he meant business, the chameleon further tightened his already fierce grip. This irritatingly earned a disturbingly excited gasp from the vixen's mouth.

"Listen demon, and listen well." He hissed, gliding the tip of his knife uncomfortably against the being's neck, hoping to gain her honest attention "If you think to allure me into dropping my guard, it won't work. And don't think I have any qualms about slitting you where you stand!"

Though slightly perturbed when her 'abilities' had proven ineffective, the creature never stopped the act as it asked "I see… So tell me _Espy_, why are you hesitating then? Is it because you're afraid, or…maybe you like this sort of thing…"

Pressing and massaging her left hand smoothly against his side, the vixen's soft touch inadvertently made the chameleon, contrary to his claims, loosen his grip; giving the temptress room enough reverse her position. Now uncomfortably close and in a 'hugging' position, the vixen stroked the ex-ninja's cheek lovingly, and taunted "Mm…either way…I can play along." bearing her canines, she teasingly rubbed her wet nose and cheek against his.

Angered by her forwardness, the lizard suggested assassinating the doppelganger outright; citing to himself how dishonorably he was being treated, not to mention that this she-devil wasn't the real vixen in the first place. He knew the actual Amethyst, the person he truly admired, would never stoop to such unfaithful lows.

However…fake or not…hurting someone that merely _looked_ like Amethyst just wasn't possible for him. With hesitation set in, even the thought of using non-lethal physical force didn't immediately come to mind. Morally torn and confused, Espio had trouble clearing any action against her with his conscience.

The fake was pleased to see him 'behaving' just like last time, and so brought her face temptingly close to his. Though Peridot had accused her of 'not savoring' the use of this form, the sheer enjoyment she drew from toying with this man begged to differ. Despite that she was only playing off the vixen's darker nature, the corrupt spirit considered making a habit of these 'encounters'. She found filling this honor-bound stiff's head with impure thoughts to be a most satisfying pastime indeed.

But sadly, all good mind games must come to an end sometime. Thus the vixen leaned to reestablish her mark on him.

To her surprise, the mobian wasn't being very compliant anymore. Upon her attempt to make contact with him, the chameleon had started to fight back. Getting a little sick of his newfound resistance, the dark vixen used her augmented strength to pin her prey down. Sensing he was too strong to hold back for long, she quickly snaked her mouth up to his shoulder…and delivered a painful bite; sending a jolt of chaotic energy directly into his bloodstream.

Grinning to herself deviously, the monster felt victorious as she returned to his eye-level. But instead of seeing him fall over in submissive pain, she only saw a pair of fully determined, and now enraged, gold irises glaring at her. With a sudden snatch, she was back in his control; this time being squeezed not by a loose arm-lock, but by the suffocating grip of his fingers.

Slamming the shape-shifter above her brother's misty 'corpse', Espio shouted "Dishonor me as you wish, but never…EVER mock Amethyst with such deplorable acts! Do so again, and I WILL make your demise a slow and painful one!" There was no hint of bluffing in this threat. In fact, Espio's shaking grasp now only showed his internal struggle to NOT snap the neck of this imposter, whom had so blatantly dared to insult Amethyst's innocence.

Curiously, the false vixen showed her first signs of actual fear as she whispered "My chaos…it's not working. Is there a positive spirit among us? No…master made sure Tikal couldn't set foot inside this place. But then…what's happening?" Not sure if she was starting another ruse or not, Espio slammed the fake against the wall again, demanding that she pay attention. In doing so, the vixen copy gazed into his eyes a second time…

But oddly…she didn't seem to be looking _at_ him.

"I see now… That must be how you broke free." Her tone turned emotionless quickly, empty of all its former 'colorfulness' "Being watched over are we? That's unfortunate…" Cryptic talk aside, the imitator revealed her 'true' attitude when she asked "What do you request of me, warrior of night? Surely you haven't kept me alive this long for some drawn out revenge."

Espio didn't let her attitude change bother him much, as he still had his friends to think about "Lead me to the others you and your siblings have captured. But make one move I find dubious, and you'll meet a swift death." Straight and to the point, the lizard did his best to hide his rising concern for everyone. In fact, he'd never before had felt so desperate to help them, but he would have to keep such feelings concealed from malicious forces like this faker.

Briefly gazing mysteriously at the remains of Peridot, the dark imitator blankly looked up to say "Is that all? Hmm…very well then. But if you must address me, you will call me Charoite."

Nodding very stiffly, the purple mobian set 'Charoite' down. Then, setting one knife to her back and another to her throat, he hissed "Lead the way, _devil_." and made her march.

In spite of his maintained control, Espio couldn't help swallowing anxiously. Something in his gut instinct was going off like a siren, as if something terrible had happened during his absence. Whether this was the effects of vixen witch's 'attack' or not, he couldn't be sure. The feeling was, regardless, very uncomfortable.

"Let them be safe…" He sent a prayer silently through the halls "Whatever danger waits, please let me not be too late." What good wishing would do, he didn't know, but protecting them was now his strongest desire as he made steady progress towards whatever answers lay ahead.

Quietly, a stale blue mist trailed after the pair.

L

*With the Master*

L

Perfect timing, nothing could be more satisfying. Onyx's actions had more than achieved the intended effect.

That said…a loss was a loss. He didn't wish personal ill upon these people. Yet, as a necessary consequence, he had been forced to some extreme measures. As he thought hard about this, the master watched as a large screen displayed Tails' position.

After watching for a few seconds, the hazed one switched the view off. Apathetic though he tried to be, he secretly found it difficult to watch such needless suffering, even if it was crucial to his plans. But this is why he had made his plan to begin with: He was going to end most if not ALL suffering. Lord willing, once his work was finished, maybe he could make them understand.

It was just a dream of course, but it kept his moral side dedicated to his goal, regardless of the cost.

"The amount of usable chaos is coming in at a much faster rate now." He remarked, as a current of energy once again concealed his real self "It won't be long now before Sonic's last test is fully conditioned and ready."

Stepping out of his chambers, the master stopped suddenly in his tracks. Something was…different. Yes the gathering of negativity had steadily increased and no mistake, but there was something new. Amid all the darkness, there was one anomaly he'd not noticed before.

Under his breath, the figure wondered "Hmm? What's this?" Pulling up a strange device, the master studied it for a time before saying "Tikal…? No…that's nonsense. She can't approach these defiled grounds. But there _is_ a new force at work…" Whatever this change was, it had not been part of his original plan.

"This may prove to be more challenging than expected." The figure mused, curious as to what quirks this unanticipated occurrence might cause.

L

*With Knuckles*

L

That last hit had landed.

It was his fault, as he'd made the better part of the fight geared towards safety of the unconscious; a strategy that cost him dearly. For when Ruby had faked (or maybe intended) a violent punch in Rouge's direction, Knuckles was tricked into intercepting the strike. The blow felt like a load of concrete had chewed into his rough skin. Not to mention the sheer force was strong enough to send him tumbling into a nauseating spin.

Rising up from this as best he could, Knuckles figured now was the time to try something rash: Swinging a feint strike to start, he prompted the raging Ruby to shield his face. Seeing the opening he'd made, Knuckles curled his body into a ball, and then, with dizzying revolutions, revved himself up. Before the beast knew what was happening, the echidna released his built-up energy and slammed into the monster's chest. The spin attack's rebound was such that Knuckles found himself airborne. Taking advantage of this temporary position, the crimson fighter aimed his spiny fists down and descended upon his foe; diving in a corkscrew-like spiral, while letting out a battle cry.

Though the fearsome beast had somehow successfully gotten a hold of him mid-flight, Knuckles' whirling assault didn't stop. The attack drilled into the demonic Ruby's hands with titanic force, eventually tossing them both aside to reach the beast's torso. As a result, Ruby's sliced up frame had been struck down to a kneeling position.

Knuckles had taken some damage too. Both of the echidna's gloves were partially shredded, exposing his numb but bleeding wrists. The warrior vowed to remain standing nonetheless, but that effort alone took almost all the strength he had to spare.

"Give it up echidna! You're unable to move against me!" Cackling out his victory prematurely was a sad mistake. As when Ruby rose to take a step towards the sleeping heroes, his body came tumbling down for an ungraceful face-plant. Afterwards he shamefully tucked his arm in, evidently nursing some other sustained injury.

Feeling a little rejuvenated by the beast's blunder, Knuckles laughed "Having a little trouble there, buddy?" Raising his right fist up for a confident pose, the echidna went on "You know… I have someone else to thank for that little move you saw. He clobbered me with something just like that spin-attack thing when we first met." He grinned, now almost fondly remembering his first one-on-one fight with Sonic "So if you don't want to get spanked again, I suggest you stay down…unless you'd _really_ like another taste of my strength!"

Scoffing at the echidna's haughtiness, Ruby replied by revealing a deadly surprise. Knuckles now realized with horror that the beast was not tending a wound, but had in reality been charging something up. The large clone lifted his 'injured' hand to flaunt this collection of energy, while proclaiming "You and your strength can rot in Hell! DIE ECHIDNA!"

The released energy was too fast to dodge, so Knuckles prepped his defense to absorb the attack. Unfortunately, the beam was mighty enough to eat through flesh and bone, and thus couldn't be weathered…a grim lesson the mighty echidna would soon learn.

But…to his amazement, the beam hadn't flown straight. Something had altered its course, redirecting it into his arm instead. The pain that followed may've been excruciating, but it was definitely better than facing sudden death. Once the blade-like beam hand vanished, Knuckles clutched his pierced arm without a sound. Even in this state, he felt he couldn't afford to let his opponent see how much agony he was in.

Taking his mind off the wound, Knuckles wondered what had caused his clearly competent foe's aim to fail.

Though his vision was fuzzy and obscured by sweat, he could still see well enough to notice several small objects stuck into the beast's hand and arm. They were sharp, arrowhead-shaped knives, unmistakably the same kind used by his old partner…

"You okay?" Espio addressed the echidna in a strong but calm voice. Knuckles then saw the ex-ninja move next to him in a battle stance.

Confused at first, the maroon tribesman asked "I don't know, you on my side?" A sense of hidden remorse laced his normally tough and gruff tone. Espio did seem to notice this, but paid it no mind in light of the current danger.

"For now, but stay alert." The chameleon waved two fingers towards the still-breathing Ruby. Deep down, Espio found it disappointing to have searched hard for his allies, only to encounter his treacherous partner. He of course had seen his comatose friends lying nearby, but that didn't make him any happier about the circumstances.

Ruby, on the flipside, didn't seem to care that his attack had been diverted. He, oddly enough, instead only had a request for the newcomer "You…_serpent_… Tell me of my brother and sister. I see in your eyes knowledge of their whereabouts."

Espio responded without lowering his stance "Your brother, Peridot, is dead by my hand. I did, however, spare your sister. She's waiting outside." He told Ruby the truthful news. It was his mostly sense of fair play talking, for the violet mobian knew these 'things' shared at least SOME kind of bond; a bond he could not understand, but nevertheless felt compelled to respect.

Hearing this information seemed to, for the first time to Knuckles' recollection, cool the angry spirit down. Much to the fighters' dread, the deformed echidna's eyes closed and his body glowed with a faint red aura. When the quick light show ended, the edgy warriors watched as Charoite, who was tied up with a peculiar bit of wire but otherwise unharmed, was telekinetically brought into the large room.

Picking his still-vixen bodied sister up with his oversized hand, Ruby, feigning empathy, said "Charoite, my dear sister…"

She too 'seemed' happy to see him, and so the siblings shared a bizarrely touching moment. But just when the moment was almost believable, Ruby drove two of his clawed fingers into the girl's chest; an act that even startled the two battle-hardened mobians greatly. Smiling sickly, the large echidna then tossed her to the ground, vaporizing what remained of her body in the process.

Shaken up and ill by what he'd just witnessed, Knuckles shouted "W-what the hell's the matter with you people?" Though not approving of his strong language, Espio had to agree. Neither one was prepared for such a heinous act of sororicide.

Sporting his classic grin of sadistic pleasure, all in a secret effort to cause his 'audience' further distress, Ruby proclaimed "I should thank you…Espio was it? My strength was well-worn owing to your red-headed friend's impressive resistance." Leaning back and raising his hands on high, the spirit kept talking "Mmm…delightful. I sense my other brother has come too. Yes…it is time…! Charoite, Peridot! Unite with me!"

Having gathered in not one, but two spirits this time, the insane Ruby had finally lost his echidna form. Out of his chest burst a second pair of hands that eagerly ripped away at the broken, fleshy shell. The monster that sprang forth was a shining blue being, it's skin coiling and twisting around like tiny pillars of flame. To add to it's distinguished appearance, the chaos collection had also absorbed hints of the spirit's 'borrowed' forms. It bore the solid arms of Ruby, the quills of Azurite, the, albeit now muscular, girth of Peridot, and the tail of Charoite. In a matter of seconds, the monster that seemingly couldn't have become more imposing had transformed into a Chimera of Chaos.

"Weak though you may be, we will accept your challenge." The being spoke in a head-splitting mixture of all the spirits voices. "If you so wish to halt the master's plan, you must first surpass us!"

Utterly stumped and out of all ideas, Espio and Knuckles stood and stared in the face of their inevitable doom. The chameleon knew Knuckles was losing too much blood, and was certain taking this anomaly on solo would be suicide. Nevertheless, despite both knowing the risks, the pair readied for the unwinnable battle."

"Knuckles…" Espio chose to say a few parting words "I don't know what brought you here, but…know that I am glad to be fighting by your side, one last time."

The echidna hated sentimental nonsense, but seeing as how there would be no one around to mock him afterwards, he said "Same here. I only wished I had a chance to make things up to you, Vector, and Charmy. You guys…are the only family I've ever known…" Knuckles sighed, knowing he'd now die without his dignity. But…he didn't care…as that was how he honestly felt about them.

"Are you two finished saying goodbye?" The collective demon saw that they were, and thus said "Very well, then let us begin! In dying alone, you shall be lonely no more!" With this, the monster bared it's fangs and lunged.

But just as it had come inches from reaching Knuckles' weakened form, a black blur smashed into the beast's head.

"They're not alone, nor will they die. Not as long as I stand."

Both sets of eyes traveled over to see a dark, but decidedly benevolent, person land in front of them. The figure's black and red furred outlined itself against the downed creature's bright blue chaos-skin.

"Shadow." Espio acknowledged, before hearing other sounds from behind. Suddenly, Rouge and Aquamarine walked up and stood beside them as well. At this time, the little chaos spirit approached the echidna and, with a gentle touch, stopped his excessive blood loss. Though the use of his arm was not restored, the echidna warrior nevertheless thanked her for the aid.

The beast, suddenly aware of the growing opposition, hoisted itself up again to say "Aqua…is this your doing? Do you love these people, people that intend to kill our master, more than your own kin?"

Aquamarine, feeling filled with the blessing of positive chaos, countered "No my brothers and sister, I did not revive them against you; for if I had such emotions, I would love you all too much to do so." Making her way closer to the conglomeration of chaos, Aqua's pupils and sclera were replaced by a solid sheet of cyan-colored light.

"That said…I _have_ been renewed by methods I cannot explain. All I know is that, whatever helped me, it has cleansed most of my darkness." Folding one hand over the other, the spirit discarded her 'Maria' façade, becoming a child-like being composed of chaos; a form similar but gentler-looking than that of her feral siblings "Now…allow me to free you as I have been freed. Accept the light that has blessed me!"

Though the mobians didn't fully understand this feud, all the heroes were, for now, satisfied in being united on a common goal: Bringing down the beast.

So with the fiend's violent snarl, a new battle commenced.

-l-

End of Chapter Forty-four

-l-

Hmm…I do believe I've almost gotten my speed back. But eh, good things never last, do they? XD. *Sigh* Do you have any idea how hard it was to NOT put a Tails scene in here? Good thing I already wrote the scene for this chapter, before 'transplanting' (courtesy of copy 'n' pasting) it to the next.

**DanceDream:** Yup, I daresay no one really saw that coming. Would it be terrible of me to say that I actually had her… unfortunate circumstances, planned for some time? Absence or not, I'm REALLY glad you made in time for that chap! Honestly, so worried I'd botched the whole thing up (which I sort of did, but went back and made adjustments *sneaky grin*). They say Sonic will make a cameo in the movie! Well…it may be asking too much, but sort of hope Tails is in it too *fingers crossed*. XD Silver's actually grown on me since he was added. Oh trust me, it's FAR more Maria's group than his (not that Vector's stupid…no, no). Charmy and ol' croc-skin might, just MIGHT I say, get a one-shot if they keep being so popular (and yes, Espio would be in it too). EEEP! DAGNABIT! You caught a most embarrassing flub! *Shoots self*. But eh, I'm only human, so I'll get over it XD. As for Tails' reaction? That's…a good question. I can't really say it's either guess, but you've certainly put me on the spot! And if it makes you feel better, I do still have plans for Amethyst. :'( I've actually gotten really attached to her character too. That may sound vain, as she IS my own conception, but I didn't actually have her in mind when I first started this fic. I wanted to keep Tails' theme of 'tragic romance' consistent though. Poor guy just keeps killing the ones he loves *shot by angry readers and Silver* okay I deserved that! :) It's one fandom I'm glad to contribute to!

**Ghostkid33:** :'''( Yeah…not cool. It actually makes me happy, in an odd way, to see people upset about it, considering she's not a _real_ Sonic character and all. :DDD Seems like everybody loved how I made Chaotix. I'll try to have them included in the next chap (but Tails comes FIRST!).

**Serenity/ravenclaww:** He most certainly did (I love messing with Vector). :D Really? I like that she has a bigger role in this plot. I mean she wasn't bad in SA, but she definitely could've used more screen time (and no that bubble of light does NOT count). I'd say Knucks is just suffering from extreme moral conflict. *Blushes* Aw well I try… Okay that does it! Silver is most definitely getting a story of his own! Well…maybe just a one-shot for now, but seriously. DDDX Rise…argh…I can't just keep ignoring it! I've got find the right time to start it up again! Rise cannot fall! *Shot for corny title-drop*

**Sierra Zanimalini14:** I was afraid people would get mad at the thought of me you-know-whating too many characters at once. Spoilers are not common thankfully (well, sometimes I spill my guts in these notes XD). Too bad 'chaos thingy' isn't going down easily (it's kind of like Chaos 4, but with a lot more punch).

**Mewone:** Noez! Not the Pandora OCs! Wait…erm...nevermind XD. Well, this story is meant to be rather dark, still I didn't really like doing it to my OC either :(. XD Luigi's Mansion kicks arse, and everyone knows it! :D You might? Please keep me posted!

**Super Shadix 520:** Keep me honest, I'll need it next chap for sure (I tend to make more errors when I write sad scenes).

**Sparking-nexis137: **Silver agrees: Lots and lots of darkness. But in this story, everything bad happens for a 'Reason' XD *Stabbed by chaos monster*, then again, you sort of make it sound tasty (no creepy imagery intended 0_o)! Yeah…but Met then had to go and be a punk to poor Silver :(.

**Ninuhuju: **Well…you'll find out for sure next chap. Yeah, I wish I could've fit Sonic in here too, but reviving the rest of the team proved to be space-consuming. Yipe! Too close a guess for comfort! XD But in all seriousness, yes, you're on the right track.

**Cut Productions:** I'm glad you both liked it. It's not easy to write a negative scene like that, especially when it A) Eliminates my OC, and B) Is disturbingly similar to Sonic 06 *shudders*.

**Kindra Mckleen, knight of the windZ10Z, prowerboy,** and** draco'sfairmaiden:** Maybe I'll get to hear from you guys/gals soon. Sorry for updating so fast, as it kind of makes catching up overwhelming :\. Still, I hope I get to hear what you thought of this chapter soon! I promise there will be ample time between now and next update (I have to get my other project moving again).

Until next time!


	45. Weakness as a Weapon

PoC: Breaking news: **User PenFullofChaos819 sunk to 'VUP' status when a local authority mockingly tweeted the pointlessness of his disclaimers. Pen allegedly then shot and cooked the bird moments after denying character rights.**

Metal: Misleading report…but with a good ending at least.

PoC: Tasted good too. *Hears Silver whimpering* Met…go talk to him.

Metal: Hmph…It's not my thing…

PoC: *Crosses arms* I expect you to contribute in SOME way.

Metal: Well…would it help if I said I planted a 'hot' surprise at this chapter's end?

PoC: Uh…s-say what…? Where is it? And…*gulps* w-will it affect the rating? *Flips pages*

Metal: It's now about…*checks fire alarm* halfway up Foxy-McAngsty's part as we speak.

PoC: ! *Smells smoke* NOOO! YOU FLAMED MY SONIC & TAILS SCENES!

Metal: Copy's scene is no more, so I guess you'll have to 'paste' him in the next chap! MWAHAHAhahaha-*shot by fire hose*

PoC: Geez! Silver, what the heck? *Checks on Metal* Great, he's toast. What now?

Silver: I say we add butter and eat him…

PoC: 0_o Um…Silver?

**-l-**

**Weakness as a Weapon**

**-l-**

And so the fight began: Espio took the beast's front, Shadow and Knuckles flanked it's sides, while Rouge came diving in from the air. By giving the demon too many targets, they hoped to finish the fight as quickly and painlessly as possible.

All things considered, the attack's turnout was highly successful. The former assassin had drawn the monster's attention well enough to allow Rouge's strike to contact the beast's head. The lizard was then free to line the creature's exposed chest his jagged arsenal. Without a misstep, both Shadow and Knuckles' spin-attacks collided moments soon afterwards.

The chameleon was inches away from tossing his last blade, when the abomination went down.

"Watch your tails people!" Knuckles cautioned "Chances are this thing ain't dead yet!" Correct as he was, the echidna had taken his eyes off the beast one second too long. Like a mindless animal, the chaotic demon savagely leapt in and sank it's teeth into Knuckles' last working arm. This of course caused the rest of the team to carelessly charge in. Heat of the moment trouble left their attack pattern sloppy.

The beast, however, was well prepared to defend itself. Espio was the first to receive a nasty clawing that made his blood burn afterwards. Shadow was the next to fall, as he'd been snagged mid-jump to have the life squeezed out of him. After the creature tossed the ageless hedgehog aside, only Rouge and Aqua remained unscathed.

While the chaos girl tended to the reachable injured, the white-furred bat hadn't budged. Moving against a monster hurting her allies was easy enough, but the one in the demon's mouth was Knuckles; this was the very same sick-minded man that'd tried, or at least threatened, to…violate her. To Rouge, it was the same as seeing your childhood tormentor face-to-face, and then being asked to save them.

"Rouge! Aid him!" Aqua demanded harshly, seeing as the echidna didn't have much time left.

Rouge made a faltering step towards the chimera, but hesitated again. Adrenaline was fueling her darkest fears, feeding her worst nightmares, all of which were overly debilitating. Unknown to her, the negativity she was experiencing was actually intrusive chaos radiating off the beast.

Thoroughly drawn by her trepidation, the beast spat out it's former victim. It's sights were now set on a far more delectable prize "Yes…fear us." The dark beast hissed through it's teeth.

Rouge wanted to sprint or flap out of it's range, but the strength to do so had somehow been stolen from her. As her potential killer drew closer, the bat was being more and more exposed to it's raw onslaught of black-hearted emotions. Backing away slowly eventually left her cornered. She could almost feel it's acidic fangs already…

"ROUGE!" Espio, Shadow, and Aqua all shouted, but were unable to reach her before it was too late. They could merely watch as Rouge's limbs gave out when the beast snapped.

"URRGH!" Someone grunted in obvious pain, but it wasn't her. Rouge dared to open her eyes…

That's when she saw him, Knuckles, standing between her and the demon's teeth. To her shock, the echidna, using even his beyond damaged arm, managed to hold the monster at bay. His torn mitts clamped down even harder as the beast pushed forward, causing his rough palms to be cut and burnt on it's sharp maw and singeing saliva. Defiant to the last, the echidna growled out "Hey…fugly…! U-ugh… Anyone…ever tell you…your…breath…STINKS?"

With his anger at it's highest, the red warrior drove his still-bleeding arm right _through_ the roof of the creature's mouth. The voices all howled and shrieked at this sneak attack, staggering back in their terrible form, thus giving the bat breathing room. During this much needed lapse; Aqua had successfully treated Espio and Shadow's wounds, allowing them to reengage the hideous target with greater caution.

Rouge meanwhile, stunned to see her long-time foe critically injured in her stead, caught the crimson mobian before he could fall. The echidna's frame was by no means light, still Rouge had sufficient enough strength to set him down gently. Unable to wrap her mind around this very unlikely, very un-Knuckles-like move of his, she didn't have any words to spare. She only held the battered fighter with great discomfort, wondering what had possessed him to defend her so valiantly.

Knuckles, despite being sore and nearly expended of all strength, took this moment to chuckle the tension away "I'm guessing…I'd be getting more affection right now…if I was…your dark hedgehog in shining armor, eh?" He jested in his typical crude manner, but then added more seriously "I just couldn't let…that butt-ugly freak…hurt a…a cute girl like you. Heh-heh…guess that *cough* makes me a hypocrite…"

It was a lot to take in for her, especially in the present situation. She didn't honestly have the luxury, if it could be called such, of mulling over Knuckles' complicated actions and words right now. Not that she wanted to…for she couldn't decide if this 'new' Knuckles made her heart race or turned her stomach. Presently, it was a bit of both, as they had too deep a past for her to just accept this 'heroism' of his so easily.

But…one thing for sure was undeniable: He had been injured, and now might die, because of her. She had once again, in the most unprofessional way, allowed her emotions to cost everyone greatly "T-this is…this is how I started everyone's trouble. It's all my fault…" She frowned sorrowfully, wondering how many more people would be sacrificed at the hands of her weakness.

Staring down at the now passed out echidna, it didn't take her long to come up with an absolute answer "No one…" she shuddered to restrain a sudden, uncontrollable rise in vigor "No one else's getting hurt for me!"

Watching the two men battle wearily against the powerful monster, Rouge knew she needed a plan. Having caught sight of a concerned, but concentrated, Aqua, the bat rushed to her side saying "Maria…err…spirit…um…Aqua, or…whoever you are, I need your help!" The blue girl initially didn't break her focus, causing the agent to lose patience "I mean NOW! Those guys are in real danger! Why aren't you helping them?"

Showing no empathy, the being blandly replied "I am attempting to hold the power of my kin at bay. You see, prolonged exposure to negative chaos can be disastrous for living beings. It's taking all the energy I have to defend them, but I'm afraid my time is short. They will have to disable my siblings before my power is spent." Reasonable as the spirit was trying to be, the long-winded reply sounded like nothing but an articulate excuse to the jewel connoisseur.

"Okay yeah that may be, BUT! By the time it takes for that bad chaos um…'stuff' to affect them, they may already be dead!" the bat bluntly presented her point, trying to make the rather aloof Aqua hear her out "Instead of wasting your energy to make some useless shield, why not turn it into a weapon? Use your power to weaken that gross jumble of goo!"

Finally, the spirit actually faced the bat before answering "No…you don't understand. In order for me to use chaos as a weapon; I'll need a willing vessel. But it must be someone with the mental focus and bodily stamina to tolerate my power. Thus those two…" She pointed to the fighting pair "...and the injured one, are not suitable recipients."

Rouge was now quite fed up with the girl's time-costing obliviousness, so she shouted "Then use ME! Give me the power to help them out!" Aqua looked over in puzzlement, likely about to list a number of tedious reasons why she did/did not approve, prompting Rouge to preemptively interrupt "Don't bore me with the details, just DO IT! Please!"

Sighing with a hint of reluctance, the girl settled for a final warning "Very well…I only hope your soul can handle this." She then folded her hands and shut her eyes. Faster than would be expected, the spirit gathered in an orb of blue light that gradually melted into a pure shade of milk white "Be empowered, be enriched. May the might of Chaos bless you!"

Rouge saw the soft light enter her chest, and from it came a pulse of pain. It's power was vast…almighty even, like some greater force was welling up inside, threatening to overtake her body and spirit. At the same time, into her flowed a time-blended wave of good memories: From her distant days working alongside Tails and Shadow, to her recent salvation by Knuckles' hand. Each and every positive event she'd experienced now shone brighter than ever before.

Seconds later, the light faded…leaving Rouge in a daze "Wow…that was…amazing. How did you do that Aqu-ah...? W-what's….happened to me?" Could any of her teammates see her now, none would find fault with her reaction.

Hard as it was to believe, the outcome of her chaotic fusion was more shell-shocking than the actual process. With the exception of her central body attire, the bat noticed her upper arms and legs were now exposed and shimmering with a saintly glow. Additionally her normally concealed and combed down collar-fur was now visible, and it too flowed and shone with a holy white light. Most stunning of all was her wings, which had exchanged their sleek and stealthy black for a luminescent lavender.

Arduous descriptions aside, this transformation could simply be surmised as dazzling.

"Okay…nifty cosmetic trick Aqua, but what does it…you know, do?" Even the semi-vain Rouge knew that this was no time to be showing herself off. Not to mention the 'how to' in using this mysterious power didn't exactly come natural to her.

The spirit patiently addressed her confusion by explaining "You have been imbued with a tremendous amount of positive energy. Your ability to assist your comrades should be limited only by your imagination. But you must hurry, my strength will not last forever, and nor will theirs." She motioned once again towards the now exhausted fighters, who had begun to suffer the crippling effects of negative chaos.

"W-well that's not very helpful!" She worried, having found the spirit's comments plain ambiguous. Despite this, Rouge knew every moment wasted put her friends one second closer to death, so she told herself "Okay, come on Rouge concentrate! Maybe I can use some…powerful uh…blaster-beam-super-ray-thing to smoke this guy easy." Regretfully, the random flicking of her fingers and hands didn't accomplish much "Crap! That's no good! Grr…! Just what AM I supposed to doo-oooo!" Kicking at the ground in frustration inadvertently answered her question, as the gesture had sent the bat into a full back-flip. A large crescent-edged projectile followed this accidental act, crashing into the beast with stunning force.

Shadow stopped his grueling endeavor long enough to snap his gaze backwards, saying "Nice hit Aqu…wha…?" His tune altered when he laid eyes on the glowing Rouge "What's the meaning of this? Rouge, are you…?" His unfinished inquiry snagged Espio's attention as well.

Both of course had little to say, still this distraction had just about gotten them attacked. Thankfully, the fast-thinking bat launched an augmented kick into the monster's 'skull' before it could reach them, all while ordering "Stop gawking boys! We've got work to do!" She irritably continued to ward the beast off until both men jumped back into the fray. The trio's new pressure on the entity was effective, at first anyway. Sadly though, both unpowered up mobians soon found even standing to be too difficult a task. Similarly, though Rouge was faster than the beast, she couldn't make a lasting dent in the demon's hide.

"So this is the extent of your ability, is it?" The beast asked callously, just then managing to connect with a slash to the bat's chest "These are the animals we once served? These powerless bags of skin once held dominion over us?" With a sudden shift in form, the beast's tail transformed into another hand; it then snagged and pinned the agent to the steel floor. As she struggled to break out, the beast aimed it's other two claws, each swirling with gathered energy, at her "To this injustice we say…nevermore." It seethed, as the beams of destruction converged on her.

Time, that's all she needed. Just a little more time…

Comprehending this as her last moment alive, time for Rouge seemingly slowed to a mere fraction. Frame by frame the sickle-carved blades drew ever closer, but Rouge refused to accept it… This wasn't right…their mission wasn't supposed to end like this. Everything they fought for...it couldn't have all been in vain!

It…just couldn't stop here, not yet.

Summoning all her inner might, the bat pushed back and wormed free of the monster's grip. Bizarrely enough, she saw that the beast's movements were still greatly slowed. In fact, only she seemed to be traveling at normal speed.

With no space to contemplate this blessing, Rouge called forth the remainder of her gifted power. When her strength had at last peaked, the bat shot a barrage of moon-shaped waves into the beast. The first three made it groan, the next three caused it to stagger, while the final beam split it's chaotic 'flesh' in two.

Badly injured and greatly surprised, the beast fell over in defeat.

Clawing and scraping the metal floor sourly, it moaned it's dying words "Driven…back to servitude…again. Is freedom…not meant for us…?" Sighing in despair, the four spirits lost control their combined form "Onyx, redeem…our…loss!"

Each one then dissipated without another sound.

Rouge too collapsed after this, reverting back to her old self before passing out.

L

*With Vector's (Maria's?) Team

L

As previously hinted, trashed was the unanimous opinion of C. Control. It looked as though someone had distributed these puddles of blue ooze everywhere without the slightest concern for any surrounding flora or fauna. Not to mention that the further they traveled, the harder it was to avoid the pools of hazardous by-product. Eventually, tired of the tip-toeing, Vector suggested riding the crab-watcher for safety's sake. Interestingly, though all agreed to this plan, only the crocodile was excluded from the comfortable ride.

"Sorry Vector. Yes, the cockpit size is meant to fit even my cousin, but I think you'd crush everyone if you hopped in." Maria was unhappy about this arrangement, especially since he had been so 'kind' (lazy) as to come up with the idea. However, much to her relief, the large ex-con showed his better side by not complaining…well aloud anyway.

"Nah, it's for the best…" In an effort to avoid his usual grumpy behavior, the croc beat his chest once and said "Besides, you've got to have biggest, toughest, most fearless guy leading the way! Yep, escorting helpless kiddies is right up this noble croc's alley!" To this proclamation, Maria giggled, Tikal blinked, Amy rolled her eyes and Charmy…well drooled. The bee was actually still too focused on the glowing 'water' to give a hoot about Vector's bravado.

"'Kiddies'? I'm over a thousand years old…" The echidna spirit absentmindedly confessed "Perhaps when I died, one could say I had the soul of an adolescent, but this too debatable. You see?" Much to the group's terror, the youthful echidna temporarily assumed her 'wizened old sage' form as proof.

"EEK!" A girlish scream erupted from…sadly Vector's loud maw "An old lady disguising herself as a cute girl?" This all seemed like a rude and spontaneous reaction, until the croc laughed heartily "I'm only foolin'. Where I live, we get that a lot. No one's judging you here." The blond Robotnik and pink hedgehog resisted the urge to regurgitate while the big lizard went on "But hey…how did it happen? You know…your death and all? I don't like prying, but I get the feeling you've got a past with this island."

Reverting to her younger body, Tikal nodded "Indeed, it's no mistake. All that's happening here…is the result of overzealous desire. Yes…this place's downfall was ultimately due to my tribe's unhealthy obsession with…peace." The team cocked a number of odd looks at her when she used the term 'peace'. Having apparently anticipated their reactions, she tried to explain "It certainly doesn't look that way, does it? Most teach that my tribe was a greedy, power-hungry nation of savages, but this is not entirely true. It all…it all started with my father… Y-you see he…he…" unable to bear the pain of her resurfaced memories, the echidna broke down. The girls, and even Charmy, then comforted her as best they could.

Meanwhile, Vector's tail drug woefully on the ground, his guilt leading him to say "Ah…darn it, me and my big fat mouth. I'm real sorry for bringing it up Miss Tikal…" Thankfully no one held a grudge against the well-intentioned reptile. On the contrary, after Tikal had leveled out, both girls were quick to express sympathy for him as well.

"Thanks ladies…but I need to learn when to keep my trap shu-uumph! Ugh! What the heck?" The crocodile cried out when something had pulled him off balance. Craning his neck back, the croc saw an extension of slime clinging to his shoulder "What's this stuff-ack! Urrrgh! GET IT OFF!" His scream rose as the sticky substance wrapped around his throat. Vector had successfully gotten one hand between his neck and the rubbery noose, but the loop was drawing increasingly tighter.

"Vector! Hold on!" Maria reversed the crab-watcher immediately. With a snap of it's two metallic pincers, the steel crustacean strained hard to sever the animated ooze's death-grip. Charmy too flew down and began stinging the gooey 'arm' without much effect "Bad shiny! Bad! Don't you pick on daddy Vector!"

The whole group tugged and fought hard to release him. However, the outcome was looking grim, for Maria saw that crab-watcher's arms were two tugs away from shearing off. Scared and out of ideas, she looked to Tikal for help "Why's that sludge only after Vector?"

Though more composed than the rest of the team, Tikal was still frantic "I-I don't know! I can't sense a spirit inside the chaos, so why would it attack…?" Just then her eyes locked on something sparkling inside the crocodile's backpack. It now made sense…

"Tikal…come on! We can't hold him!" Amy added, her arms now exhausted from pulling.

Knowing exactly what to do, but not necessarily liking the idea, Tikal hovered over to the suffocating lizard's side. Slipping her partially transparent hands through the straps of his pack, she tore the burden from his back. Vector gasped as the liquid released him, while the bag was taken and swallowed by one of the glimmering puddles.

"T-Thanks a million… You saved my bacon err…croc chops…a-anyway thanks again." The massive mobian wholeheartedly showed his appreciation. Strangely enough, Tikal was still fixated on the 'random' chaos pool.

"Don't thank me yet…" She gulped, harboring extremely mixed feelings about her actions "Because of me, our problems may've multiplied tenfold." It wouldn't be long until the team realized just what that unassuming blob of spillage had pilfered off them.

"Tikal…" Maria asked, cold-sweat soaked and nurturing a growing fear "Where are the Chaos Emeralds?"

L

*With Tails*

L

So wretchedly cold already… The warmth in which he had found such comfort, such reassurance, was completely gone. Even so, he couldn't pull away. Having put all his heart, soul, strength, and mind into keeping the one he loved safe, Tails found himself drowned in a level of denial. To fight this, the fox pressed hard to wrap his mind around reality, and the punishment was severe. Just imagining the rest of life without her was cutting enough, but knowing her blood was on his hands…

"AAHHH!" He screamed in torment, slamming his fist into the lavished floor repeatedly. Once he'd spent all his anger, the vulpine curled up against Amethyst's body and wept; sobbing loudly like the child he once was.

"_Get up, you coward. Tears won't return your mate back to life."_ That monster… It just _had_ to mock him, now of all times _"How disgusting… Just imagining how your worthless hide managed to regain freedom makes me ill! But…I'm not without compassion. If you cease resisting, I promise to provide your remaining companions with quick and painless deaths."_

Not heeding the spirit's 'compassion', Tails abruptly cried out "CHAOS! Can…can you hear me?"

He didn't know what he was thinking at this point. Up until now, he'd treated the arcane deity, Chaos, as little more than interesting mythology. But whether it was the things he had encountered here, or the loss he was facing, Tails persisted "I don't know if you're listening or…if you're even there…" He fought back his skepticism enough to then say "But if you are, then…I beg you! Let me see Amethyst again, just one more time! Please…!"

"_How dare you ignore me child! You've snubbed my mercy, now you'll suffer the consequence. Watch now as I slowly slaughter the rest of your friends on my altar. I'll force you to savor their every scream." _Thus the spirit moved to retake control.

"Chaos…" Tails whispered, now more stern and self-assured than before "If you can't bring her back…then at least…give me…power." Feeling the edges of his sanity pulling away fast, the fox's voice raised "Power to stop that madman…power to avenge my love…power to save my friends! Chaos, please…GIVE ME POWER!"

"_You are…too late. I, the greatest of the seven, will claim your soul once more. Citrine, envelope him!"_

Darkness, like a veil of fiery smoke, soon cut Tails' vision out entirely. His body now felt like it was drifting numbly through empty space. This, to his dread, was a crushing reminder of his short time under possession. There was nothing left to do but accept this dismal failure "Everyone…I'm sorry…" He sighed, cursing his frail heart amidst the endless darkness. Having no desire to watch his next evil deed at the will of his possessor, Tails prepared to enter a permanent slumber.

Letting his awareness gradually slip away, he wearily whispered "Sonic…Ame…thyst…" before joining his beloved in the eternal sleep.

…

"Tails…don't give up."

-l-

End of Chapter Forty-five

-l-

Back…and very soon if I do say so myself! I know I told some of you that I'd try to hold off a little, but with my classes starting this coming Monday, I can't afford the wait.

Now…though it may seem a little lazy, I'm not posting commentary this time either. The truth is, seeing how this update came too fast, I don't want to pressure anyone who hasn't reviewed with one of those "Aw…not here? Hope to see ya next chap!" lines I'm prone to repeating (I'm sure plenty of you get tired of that too -_-'). BUT next chapter will contain, if all goes well, the usual pre-chap-notes/plot/commentary, the whole nine yards.

Until next time!


	46. Where All Roads Lead

PoC: **I don't work for Sega or own anything it does!** You got the stuff right?

Silver: *Nods*

PoC: Let's see now…instructions, screwdriver, heat-gun, and a…tub of but-…put it back Silv.

Silver: Just as a lubricant! We don't have anything else! *Smiles innocently*

PoC: …fine. But do me a favor and stop acting weird.

*Hours later*

PoC: Well that was…slimy, but at least it worked. How're you feeling?

Metal: *Twitches* Yzzou might sayzzz I'm…~_Still broken on the insi-i-i-i-i-i-ide!_

Silver: Hee-he's…ha…Toast… Ha-ha-heeeyy…Toasty the Hedgehog! You *snorts* …got butter? Hee-hee-hahaha!

PoC: What in… What's happened to you guys?

Metal: *Twitches, throws sparks* CLUCK ALERT! Cluck to be a lady! Cluck of the draw! Clzzzuckleberry Finn! Clu-zzzzz *Dances* ~_Work that Clucker to death! Come on now, work that Clucker to death!_

Silver: Tee-hee-haha! Hogtoast spread over buttered hedge! Pfft-waaahahaHAHAHA!

PoC: O_O My God…

**-l-**

**Where All Roads Lead**

**-l-**

Voice…that voice…

"_Tails…"_

Had he merely imagined it…?

"…_don't give up."_

It sounded just like…her…

Though he still only saw darkness, Tails gathered up the faint will to call out "A-Amethyst? Amethyst! Where…" A startling sight had cut his thought off…but there was no need to finish…

For the vixen, his beloved, had appeared right before him in flesh and blood.

To say he was overjoyed would be a drastic understatement. True enough, he did wonder why she was appearing to him this way, but he still couldn't resist the urge to affectionately greet his mate. Simply being able to embrace her again left him breathless with relief.

After she reclaimed his full attention, the vixen rubbed the vulpine's wet cheek and smiled "Tails…don't torment yourself any more, for me or anyone else." At this, Tails' face became downcast, but Amethyst insistently continued "You're a self-sacrificing man Tails, and I've always loved that about you. But right now you need to be strong. With or without that dark person inside you, you know that 'master' person poses the worst threat to our friends. To face him, to save Sonic, you have to stop letting these spirits control you."

Tails didn't like to appear any weaker than he already had, especially not in front of her, but she was asking for the impossible "Ame I can't. They're feeding off my negativity, and I don't have anything positive to fight back with. *Sigh* I'm sorry…but my anger is just another weapon for those demons to abuse…"

Shaking her head, the vixen leaned, touching her nose to his "You're wrong…the anger you feel, is yours and yours alone. Nothing those sick creatures are using belongs to them. You have to take yourself back Tails, no matter what." Her whole body, little by little, took on a soft glow, but Tails didn't seem to notice. He was still too focused on her words.

"If you can't use the positive energy, like Sonic, you have another option." Out of nowhere, her expression became very sad, as though she didn't fully agree with her own suggestion "Use the negative chaos. Use the righteous rage you feel for your enemies and master it." Tails' mouth dried up at the thought. Use the power of 'evil' to his advantage? Was she out of her mind? Was this…even the 'real' Amethyst? Fearing that he had been drawn into another snare, Tails glared suspiciously at the vixen.

Amethyst seemingly understood this and said "Tails…I know it's hard to believe, but listen to me. In all the years I've studied nature and the Chaos Emeralds, I came to a conclusion." Seeing the honesty in soft purple eyes, Tails cautiously let her finish "Positive, negative, it doesn't matter, both sides of the emeralds power can be used for good OR evil. For example: You can use the positive energy to protect the wicked, whereas you can use the negative to destroy the foes of the innocent. It's not _what_ power you use; it's _how_ you use it matters most."

Again, Tails faced her with as much confidence as the situation allowed. Her truthful violet gaze continued to ease any mistrust he'd been brewing, yet the fox remained unsure of himself. If he could fail her, his most treasured companion, so easily, what's to stop him from failing everyone else? He wasn't sure he, or anyone else, could truly handle the raw power of negative chaos.

Shining ever brighter, the vixen pulled her concerned love into another embrace "Don't worry; you're not alone in this. I'll be here to keep the negativity from consuming you. Remember that…okay?" No…it wasn't 'okay' because he…he didn't like the way she was talking. It sounded…too much like a farewell. …It scared him, it scared him worse than any near-death or traumatic experience he'd faced in his entire life. He started to tremble…in anger…in fear. And through this fear, he tightened his arms around her, refusing to let her be taken from him again.

Burying her face into her loving mate's chest, the vixen spoke gently "Just remember: Whenever you find yourself overwhelmed, I'll always be right here…" She then gently touched her hand to his heart…

…and quietly faded away.

…

Any other time, the act might've served to consol to his fragile mind. And perhaps it would have, had it not also caused Amethyst to dissipate before his very eyes. He…had just gotten his chance to see her again, but it was ruined by their exchange of ambiguous words; words that didn't promise her safe return, or give him any hope of somehow helping her.

Cheated…that's what had happened to him. He had begged the highest heavens to be reunited with his beloved, and instead he was left with her mere memory. There was no thankfulness in his heart… For Tails wearily observed the many ways this final encounter left him emptier than before.

So much had been squandered… The chance to say goodbye: Stolen. The time to undo the harm he'd done: Ruined. The hope for her to be with him again: Forsaken. Why did he have to lose her…not once, but twice? Was it not enough for those demons to control him? Did they have to keep him forever alert and aware of his permanent failure?

Did they now…have the right…to take his friends away from him too?

…

…no. No they didn't…

Tails staggered out a series of raspy gasps, trying to contain the feverish urge to scream. His hands curled into half-fists, as the blood in his fingertips burned hot with itching anticipation "This…isn't…over…" Tails' heart raced with hollow beats. The words out of his mouth were false…for him at least. He knew his life had been destroyed the moment his lifelong friends were sent down a path he couldn't follow. No…he wasn't speaking for himself; Espio, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Charmy, Maria, Amy and…the other Sonic, they all had lives to go back to. Sitting back and letting even one of them suffer would only make his sins that much more unforgivable.

He could see now…the anger, the ire, and the rage he had long warded off, beckon him. Recalling the vixen's solemn promise, Tails took the plunge, not held back by his rising fear or guilt. Upon taking them in, the dark emotions were hungry, ravenous even, but in spite of their infiltration, they could not consume him. Placing his full trust in Amethyst's last words, he opened his heart entirely.

L

*With Tails/Onyx*

L

More power unexpectedly surged through his puppet's form. It seemed the boy had relinquished his spirit and broken under Citrine and his influence. Onyx had to credit the boy for his resistance, given cruelty he'd been subject to. Truly, few still living possessed such fortitude. Nevertheless, did the fox beast not realize that he was giving the spirit greater strength? Negative chaos had been his sustenance for time immemorial, as had the power of the Seven. Surely the boy knew something of these things…

"Perhaps he has accepted his fate?" Onyx could only guess, for as things stood, the mind of his host remained clouded and unreadable. This deterrence was readily shrugged off his lieu of his greater goal "So much the better, I will need this strength to subdue the blue one…"

Stepping forward, the possessed fox gazed disdainfully down at the dropped firearm. Seeing the fine engraving on the side, he contemplated smashing the cursed thing. However, pressed by the essence of time, the monster simply kicked it aside instead. Afterwards, the demon refocused on guiding his vessel forward…when he suddenly stumbled.

Catching himself, the dark fox reached a hand up to hold his throbbing chest. Was his vessel suffering from cardiac arrest? No…not possible, he was in very decent shape for his age. Despite this, the stabbing pain struck again, forcing a grunt through his puppet's canines "This pain is…unnatural… Urgh…! The darkness…it…i-it burns!" Coping with the pain was impossible. It was simply unlike anything he'd ever felt. Onyx had savored and suffered all manner of negative energies in his lifetime, but this was the first to actually attack _him_, he who was supposed to be the god of all dark chaos.

Dropping to his knees, the demon's chest heaved and his stomach convulsed. All at once he felt his crystallized frame vomit up a deep blue substance. Eye contact with the fluid sent a wave of real concern through the manipulator's head. This concern grew when the crystals in his fur started to crumble and dislodge.

As the final touches of his metamorphosis took hold, Onyx seethed out "You…cannot…escape…m…e…"

…

Still on his knees, the dark one lowered his head. Under his partially-lidded eyes, one could see the murderous crimson shift to a kindly cerulean and back again. This 'war' went on until both colors merged to become a passionate violet hue.

Blinking once, then twice, the figure stood up. The new being latched his gaze on the previously discarded rifle. Next to it lay the empty shell of a vixen; a sight that borrowed his vision for a good minute or so, until the purple-eyed being turned his head, hand, and attention back towards the gun. Electric tendrils of energy seemingly reached out and invisibly drew the vacant weapon into his waiting grasp.

"Escape?" The fox replied softy to Onyx's lingering threat "No…I'm not here to _escape_ anything…" Boiling over with wrath, the vulpine's fur took on fiery reddish-orange aura. His twin tails left a burning trail of energy as they lashed violently through the air "I'm here to _end_ everything! Your master won't live long enough to hurt another soul!" It was now apparent that the fox had temporarily recovered himself. Clenching his beloved gift tightly, the renewed Tails channeled a portion of his power into the precious firearm.

In the farthest reaches of his subconscious, Tails could barely hear the voice whispering "You cannot use my power for long…" no trace of intimidation or malice was present in the demon's tone. Rather, it seemed to be calmly stating a fact "Do you not see? It is killing you. The rage you usurped me with is now threatening to devour your flesh."

Tails didn't want to hear it, nor did he care about the cost at this point. Maybe…if she was still alive…or if he could get his 'real' little brother back somehow…then maybe it would matter. To him both were nothing but empty hopes now. All that mattered was finishing the task Amethyst had given her life for…

"She sacrificed herself for you…" Onyx coldly corrected him "Wouldn't your death be spitting on the very thing she strived for?"

The fox didn't snap, shout, or respond to the demon's taunts at all. Anger used against his accuser would be wasted, for he knew exactly who was deserving of punishment: Only the cruel master and Tails' himself were at fault for Amethyst's death. For him, should this destructive rush negativity be his undoing, he had no complaint. As long as he reached Sonic in time…nothing else mattered.

Ready for takeoff, the vulpine spun his twin appendages faster and faster, until they became a small, fiery tornado. Being immersed with this new power, Tails noticed that the illusions of the facility had lifted. Seeing past the original marble façade, the throne hall's 'true face' was revealed; an unsightly dark, dingy passage of rotting stone and murals. The chaos did well to dazzle him with falsehoods before, but now it, like the evil one in charge, had had it's ugliness revealed. This clear-sight also showed Tails his destined path: A tight corridor that stank with the corrosive scent of corrupt chaos. Now physically and mentally prepared for his last mission, the fox jetted forward, tearing a hole through the barrier of sound.

"This ends now…" His resolute claim couldn't fully shadow the pain behind his presently violet irises.

"When this is over…will I get to see them again?"

L

*With Tikal*

L

Time hadn't been friendly to them in the past, so expectedly there was no time to mull over the loss of the emeralds. Tikal had sensibly, albeit reluctantly, informed the team that if the emeralds had been taken somewhere, it would likely be inside the facility they were preparing to enter anyway. Vector clumsily argued, without much success, that if they were to strap one of the team to a durable fishing pole and portable breathing apparatus, they could dive in after the lost gems. Outside of how clearly outrageous and half-cocked this idea was to begin with, Tikal cautioned the lizard to not underestimate the power of chaos.

"None can fathom the effects it would have." She explained, shaking her head "It would be akin to diving into a sea of emotions, dreams, and memories. A very brief experience might be enough to drive you completely mad, if not kill you outright." Sobering and realistic as she tried to be, the echidna could not help but wonder just how Vector's amusing plan would've worked out.

They were getting close now, very close to the foreboding entrance. Realizing this might be the last time she could talk with them like this, Tikal spoke up "Everyone…please. May I have a word?"

At her polite asking, the group stopped and gave her their full attention.

"What's the matter, shiny lady?" Charmy asked innocently "You look sort of sad… Want me to pick you some flowers?"

The echidna girl smiled gratefully at the buzzing child and said "You're very sweet Charmy." She patted the worried bee's head before once again addressing the whole group "I must tell you all something important. It's…about…my involvement with this accursed island."

Reverent silence reigned for a time, as the team understood the weight of her words. Tikal softly thanked them for listening while she took a moment to steady herself. Confessing all that she'd gone through would expose more than a few skeletons, but she knew it had to be done. They could not be allowed to walk into danger without knowledge. They deserved to know the truth.

Drawing a good long breath of confidence, Tikal began "As you might know, I am a maiden of the past age, an age when echidnas ruled most of the known world. I was born the daughter of Pachacamac, my once peace-loving father…" Seeing her sureness fade at the mention of her father, Amy took her hand for support. After this, Tikal's sadness ebbed enough for her to continue "My father was a good man, a strong man, but despite his steadfast heart, he was marred by the corruption he saw everywhere. For when his fellow tribes no longer had enemies to unite against, they began fighting amongst themselves in a petty pursuit to see who would prosper."

"Is that what really happened?" Maria asked, being an avid student of history she felt inclined to say "Is that what caused the Great Inferno?"

Tikal shook her head in reply "No…none of the warring tribes possessed that sort of power. However, some knew of a secret magic that had long been hidden within the lore of the strongest tribe; my father's tribe. That power…was made in an age that preceded even ours. Some taught that it was crafted at the very beginning of the world." Stretching out her palm, Tikal showed an image of seven brilliant-cut stones "It was ultimate power, the power to reshape reality, the power of chaos itself. You know well that it's source has long been secured inside the Sacred Seven, or rather the Chaos Emeralds."

Raising his hand like a typical school-boy, Vector chimed in next "Got a question: If that power's so big and bad, why did anyone have control over it? Ain't that too much for any one guy or gal to handle?"

Though in full agreement with the crocodile, Tikal pointed out "Indeed, but that's why the power was made stubborn to react. It could not be used by just _anyone_, for even my father had no sway over it's strength." Putting her hands together, Tikal showed the team a partially transparent image of an ancient, but lovely, temple surrounded by a green glow "Besides, my father originally never dreamed of using this power. In fact, he had placed only his most trusted men to protect the Seals used to keep it restrained."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Seals? Ya lost me there! What sort of things are these 'Seals'? Not the barking type right?" Amy and even the gentle Maria looked ready to slap the large dope for making such an inappropriate comment. Charmy too had his stinger out to stab up his boss/mentor/father-figure, though this may've just been his age-old way of showing affection.

The spirit girl remained undeterred by his interruption, and was even kind enough to clarify "As I said, the 'Seals' are a kind of fail-safes put in place to subdue the power. They consist of three Seals total. We likened them to the elements that comprise a living being: Body, mind, and spirit. This, I am showing you now, is Angel Island, but you know it better as the Derelict Ruins. It is the 'body' of the Seals."

Gaping in sheer awe, Maria said "So that's where the legendary island was all this time… Julian and I explored the Ruins on countless occasions, but we took them for the simple remains of a dark prison and temple, housing an altar of sacrifice. But this is how it used to look? How beautiful…" The old temple's serene appearance had the young blond dazzled "But how could an island be a Seal? What was so special about it?"

"You said it yourself." Tikal answered, making the Robotnik girl blink in confusion "The serenity, the sanctity of this place helped to keep the chaotic power balanced. When my father…changed, the first thing he tried to do was defile that very purity. That was when he had the prison and altar built." Her hands touched the image, making it change again. The place had become a fearsome and gloomy sight, yet the soft green glow remained.

Just as she was about to go on, Tikal realized that they had, due to Maria not halting Crab-watcher's continuous march, arrived. Sensing too that time was shorter than she had anticipated; Tikal announced "That's enough for now. I will try to explain the rest later."

"W-WHAAAAT? Hey come on now! That doesn't explain anything about THIS place! Don't leave us hanging!" This time Maria had to agree with the scaly mobian. She was intrigued to know the truth behind their history, what changed Tikal's father, and how this island was involved. Her thirst for knowledge soon had her more than on Vector's side.

Amy, though normally hyperactive and interested in such stories, did not herself seem willing to bother Tikal. She even went out of her way to say something against further delays "I think Tikal's right. We're not making good time, and if…if my gut feeling is right we…might be catching up with the f-future…" Dread passed over the group as even the slow-witted crocodile understood what the shivering hedgehog meant.

Her last vision… It was about to become a reality.

L

*With Sonic*

L

Once more, specks of light spilled into his heavy eyes. The 'light' grew until it returned to that same heartless shade of grey. The smoky barrier had not lifted, just like the last ten, twenty times he'd checked. To make matters worse, his strength never returned either, no matter how long he rested. While hours of weariness ebbed and flowed pointlessly, time's decay had taken the hedgehog's spirits down several notches.

Sitting back, he once again found himself reflecting: How could he have sunk this low? And what more terrible surprises did this forsaken world have for him? If it could all be solved by him confessing that he was no savior, no hero, no…nothing, he would have done it in a heartbeat. He would have humbled himself beneath the dumbest of dumb animals; if it meant fixing the mess he helped cause.

The fervent desire to give up everything, even for them, unfortunately, neither dissolved his prison nor restored his strength. He needed something else…a purpose back in his life. Sure, he'd been hell bent on getting home up to this point, but that motivation alone couldn't carry him to the end. He had to really consider, painful as it was, the fact that he might be stuck here…forever. And if he was, what good was worrying about his old friends do? He couldn't reach them. Just like his new allies, the 'hero' was powerless to help anyone.

"What am I supposed to do?" He fretted with his circumstances. Sonic had never encountered loss like this. Being stripped of his speed and freedom would've frayed his nerves normally, but compared to his friends, these deficits seemed trivial. That said, lacking such strength prevented him from breaching the barricade. For though his heart was in it, the hedgehog's soul was empty. It felt as though, ever since he had lost his friends and Super form, the master had taken the very ability to fight from him.

"I don't…understand…" Nearly palpable sorrow carried well in his voice "Why…am I here? Just to ruin everyone's lives, for some psycho's ambitions? Tikal…someone…anyone…tell me!" He called out to the void, but no answers came. Lost in the darkest corners of his mind, the hedgehog pleaded "Someone…please…just answer me… What am I good for, if I can't even save myself?"

Silence, bringing loneliness unlike any he'd ever known, rapidly descended. Not knowing if living or dying held any meaning, Sonic laid back to rest again, unsure of what else he _could_ do. Maybe…it was better to forget…just forget it all. The past, present, and the future as well. All would be painless after that…he could then accept his greatest failure without complaint.

On the verge of resigning to his final loss, the hedgehog shut his eyes again in sleep.

…

"_Sonic…" _Several voices seemed to hum in his head.

"…"

"_Sonic…!"_ the voices grew louder.

"Yeah…they used to call me that."

"_So you've given up… Hmph, and you call 'me' the faker…"_ A prideful Shadow scoffed.

"Heh, sounds about right…"

_Sonikku! You can't lose! You're our hero!"_ The Amy of his world cheered.

"Yeah right… Me? A hero?"

"_Get up! We're counting on ya, blue!" _A temperamental Knuckles shouted.

"Sorry…I can't keep my promises…"

"_Sonic…" _Another person spoke, one without a face or form.

"…"

"_Sonic…"_

"…leave me alone."

"_Don't say that bro…I've missed you…" _Gradually, the image of a younger Tails gathered and accompanied the voice.

"S-sorry…I've really…_really _missed you too big guy."

Unlike the others, the fox's form didn't fade away _"Hey…what's got you so down? Don't tell me you forgot about us?"_

"N-no way! I never forgot about you guys for a second! I just…feel so bad… I mean I left you all behind…"

Stepping up to his idol, the vulpine frowned a little and shook his head _"Sonic…let me stop you there. When I asked 'did you forget about us' I meant: 'Did you forget we're still here for you?'" _The hedgehog's face seemed saddened at his words, so twin-tailed fox went on _"Come on Sonic, talk to me… I don't like seeing you treat yourself worse than Eggman."_

"At least Eggman had a goal in life…

Shocked by his words, the fox quickly retorted _"And you don't?"_

"…'til I came to this world, I hadn't thought about it much…"

Now acutely aware of how down he was, the sidekick plopped down next to the depressed hero _"Sonic…remember what you told me, about how and why we keep fighting?" _The cobalt hedgehog searched his memories, but came up empty-handed. With a small grin though, the kit was happy to remind him _"Back then, you said: 'You know what makes us different bud? We're free to choose right from wrong, good from evil. Anyone who takes that freedom away, that choice, has to be stopped. It's not about who's wrong and who's right. 'Cause remember kid, even if you're in the 'right', trying to force your ways on people is still 'wrong'. So…whenever you see people suffering at the hands of some maniac's plan, don't hesitate. Fight for others will all your heart. Do what you have to do, even if you screw up along the way. Live through life's trials and learn from your mistakes. It's that simple.'"_

"…freedom…fighting for others? Tails man, I…I can't even free myself, let alone fight for anyone…"

Just as the hero was about to plunge into despair again, he Tails give him a firm one-arm hug while saying _"You can't stop now. No matter how hopeless things seem, you've got to believe in yourself. There are things only you can do, Sonic. That's why everyone counts on, and looks up to you." _The speedster stole glance at the kit, who gave him an encouraging thumbs up _"You know why you fight Sonic, so get out there and show that freak what you're made of!"_

"But…without my speed, I'm nothing special. Nothing at all…"

After hearing a sigh, the hedgehog felt his friend's full embrace envelope him, as more kind words filled his darkened mind _"Sonic…your speed isn't even a fraction of what makes you special. It's your kind, noble, free-willed spirit that makes you really strong. That's the 'you' we all trust and depend on. That's what makes you…a hero. If you remember that, then everything you need will come back to you, trust me…" _Sonic barely let his eyes fall on the bright-faced fox's energetic grin, lifting his spirits slightly_._

But…much to his dismay, the fox's form began to fade. Not long after the kit's reply, the blue mobian could feel his brother's embrace slowly slipping away.

"…Tails."

With his last strips of pigment draining fast, Tails waved goodbye to his best friend _"Be safe bro. And, no matter what happens, never forget that…we all love you." _and vanished from sight.

"T-Tails wait. Little bro…don't…don't go!"

…

Floods of emotion hadn't roughly snapped the hero out of his dreams. Rather, his dreariness was gently eased into wakeful confidence; making this awakening the most peaceful he'd had since he'd come to this world. Indeed, only Sonic's renewed sense of longing bore any negativity, as he did miss is old friends terribly. Nevertheless, Tails' words, whether imagined or real, had reminded him: What had he been fighting for, what had he _always_ been fighting for? Though his arrival may've been brought about by some mistake, scheme, or other malevolent design, it didn't change anything. He was still Sonic, the hedgehog that values the freedom of humans, mobians, and every creature above all else. No matter how alone or depressed he might become, inaction only betrayed the very core of who he was.

"That…that's it. I remember now…why I fight." Hoarse at first, the hedgehog's voice became clearer and harsher as his former zeal returned "Wherever I am, wherever I go, it doesn't matter, it NEVER mattered! I'm doing what I feel is right…that's all the purpose I need!"

Sonic's gaze fell on a warm sparkle in his palms "Guys…give me strength."

Afterwards, the warmth spread; reaching everything from the depths of his chest, to the smallest quill on his spiny head. Cleansed entirely of his despair, the hedgehog spread out his arms. Clouds of his misty prison twisted into cyclonic masses, which then coiled around arms and chest. Soon he was cloaked head to toe by the darkness.

This was until small, shimmering tears of light appeared; puncturing his dark cocoon…

"To reclaim freedom…" More rays of light tore past the darkness "To protect this world…" The shining radiance now replaced most of the suffocating blackness "To save my new friends…" A triumphant ascension later, and he was, at long last, free of his wretched prison.

"That's why I came all this way. It's…the reason I'm here."

-l-

End of Chapter Forty-Six

-l-

This one may set a record for length, unless one doesn't out the commentary below. Yes, as you can see, I haven't forgotten the 'whole nine yards' I owe you guys (how's about we settle on twenty-seven feet and call it a day XD *Gulp!* Aieee! *trampled by 27 angry 'feet'*).

**DanceDream:** Cool, so you're studying for your permit/license I presume? Good luck pleasing those tight-wads at the MVD/DMV (really they suck where I live…-_-). :) Thank you very, very much! I like when I manage to get the point I was striving for over to my readers. Drama is good when it's merited, by merited I mean deserved or sensible. If you want to make a scene dramatic, you have to make the circumstances worthy of that drama. For example, Rouge's reaction to Knuckles' 'sacrifice' was proportionate to the situation's severity. Just putting in tears and tension alone doesn't qualify for 'good drama' in my opinion. XD Yeah Silver's gone…and I sort of like breaking Metal from time to time. Knux and Rouge? Weeeeel let's just say it's my favorite pairing for red AND the bat so…you tell me ;). That's because 'this' Rouge is meant to be more sensitive than her brash counterpart. She STILL has attitude, just not the same type. And yeah everyone's okay…for now (or are they *evil smirk*). Yeah it should be obvious by now: Chaos spirits x 7 + 7 emeralds = Spirits of the Chaos Emeralds. No, I'm not worried about 'spoiling' it, as that was implied all along. Onyx is the only slight exception. XD Yup! We all love Vector! :'( Tails…has a LOT of sad scenes in this fic. He struggled with the loss of his little bro, grew attached to the new Sonic, and then lost him. In the similar way he started out struggling with Amethyst, slowing fixing their relationship over the course of the story, only to lose her too. He's got a hard life, and it's not getting easier. The one, and only, good thing it does is make him stronger. Still…he deserves a happy ending after all this, doesn't he?

**Ghostkid33:** Yeah, that was curveball for sure. Hey everyone gets a time to shine in my fics! LEAVE NO CHARACTER BEHIND! *Remembers all the characters I've been ignoring* Um…uh…heh-heh…ahh yeah I suck XD. No but seriously, THANK YOU SO MUCH! True, you're not the first person to like the fight scene, but having your opinion on top makes me really happy! :) That's pretty much what I was going for! I love keeping a balance at all times, if possible. Yes…though Sonic is only now reappearing, he plays the greatest role (tied with Tails). The conclusion, if it keeps to my original plot (which it might not) may not be what you think.

**Serenity/ravenclaww:** :D Thank you! Fight scenes are fun to write. Yeah, I figured it was time our rough tough echidna finally showed his good heart off. :'( Such a beautiful, yet sad, description. It's true though, Tails couldn't feel any worse at this point, hence why he's taken control of the negative power. Since this Tails is supposed to be, in essence, the 'Sonic' of this world, I wanted to give him the mirror of Sonic's strength, without making him an anti-hero (I don't like those). :) Thanks, you too. I've got another test/quiz hybrid tomorrow so…after I post it's back to studying!

**Sierra Zanimalini14:** Aw…but I sort of like the shout-outs! It's the sort of thing you do when you're pumped up by an exciting scene (I know I did that in the old Sonic games so…yeah maybe I'm off too XD). Don't worry about reviewing quickly! I want you to enjoy the chapter first and foremost! And I'm glad you like the humor/drama contrast I've tried to keep up. Makes the story feel more balanced.

**Kindra Mckleen:** Yeah, deep down he's still a good guy, albeit with a tough past. No, I figured nobody would, and I wanted to give Rouge a bit of the spotlight so…yeah XD. Ack! I know! That's why I put him in here…at the end ._. Sorry, I had to get the other scenes out of the way so I could properly contrast Sonic and Tails.

**knight of the windZ10Z:** YAY! CAUGHT UP AGAIN! But eh with how I slow I was here, I'm not surprised XD You were right, Amethyst it was! It can't leave my OC out THAT easily. Yeah…the loss of the emeralds is…going to make some problems for our heroes (so far, it looks like Vector/Maria/Tikal's team is only making things worse XD). Sonic is HERE! And now he needs a little attention next chap after having been forgotten so long. :) I'm glad you think so, but my skill is rather modest at best. But as long as I keep my readers happy, that's all that matters.

**draco'sfairmaiden:** Oh no, NOT on my watch! Sonic and Tails are too important to kill…or are they? Well I'd say I like Tails too much but…you never know. Vector's always funny goodness for the in-between tension. Even if you don't like the 'Chaotix' you can still get a laugh or two out of my 'Tactichaos' XD

**Super Shadix 520:** Whew, that's a relief! Hope this chap is just as clean!

**Sparking-nexis137:** SWEET! I was hoping you'd like that! Super Rouge was not something really 'thought out' per se, but I hated the thought of leaving her out (she needed a chance to prove herself). :) I'm a rock enthusiast myself. Actually, I often listen to music that fits each scene (somehow helps me write with more fluidity). Western music? XD What sort of scene would I end up then?

**Ninuhuju: **Sorry for the wait! College is a time-killer right now. Yeah poor Knux. The price o' redemption is steep. Tails won't, but he still has a lot on his shoulders :'(

**prowerboy, Mewone, Infamousplot:** I miss you guys/gal a lot! Hope you're all still reading/liking this story!

Wow…if I'm not mistaken, I'll be wrapping this long-running fic soon if all goes well! Hard to imagine…but for now:

Until next time!


	47. Curse of the Ancients

PoC: So many climaxes, then none. **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't think that often, but when he does, he admits to not owning Sega characters and to not being part of the Sonic Team!**

Silver: I like…fish…fish… See Silver…fish…fish…Silver-fish. A Silver-eating fish…

PoC: Guys come on… Don't be broken for the final chapters, please? *Scrubs down Metal*

Metal: Well…I have a confession to make: I've had my bolts tightened by another robot before *sighs* Okay there, I said it! That plus the greasing after always leaves me so sticky and sore.

PoC: …TMI Met. Seriously, where did that come from?

Metal: *Shrugs* I don't know. Must have something to with being all buttered up.

PoC: …gross.

Metal: …sorry.

Silver: …fiiiiiiiish.

**-l-**

**Curse of the Ancients**

**-l-**

Too many variables… There were so many things falling in place and falling apart. This he had come to expect, especially when dealing with the unpredictable nature of chaos itself.

Of course, none of that mattered now, for soon the power would be his.

Not much time had passed since he had first discovered the secret isle of darkness. And truly, any lesser being would've been overwhelmed by the corrupting evil that lay within. But he was a good person, possessed of a clear conscience and noble intentions. However, even with his untarnished goodness, the dark power was too much for him to wield alone. Luckily though, the ancients had been 'kind' enough to leave a means by which the power may be harnessed.

By what he had deciphered, the criteria went something like this: "_When purest sanctity is immersed in deepest depravity, true chaos will be revealed_." The verse even came with a sort of 'key' for unlocking the power: A sort of disturbing mask in the shape of a beast's head.

In the past he tried many ways to achieve this seemingly impossible feat. The master first tried to infuse the elements directly into a 'vessel' by use of a certain scientist's experiment. But despite the chosen vessel being physically and mentally superior the rest of his kind, the plan had been an utter failure. However, in this failure, he discovered that one had to have a _naturally_ strong alignment towards light or dark before they were infused with the opposite. Jamming both types of chaos in at once would merely break the vessel's mind, resulting in an amnesiac peon. In spite of these findings, it was still too late to enact the original plan. There was to be an agonizingly long delay to pay for this miscalculation…

Until _he_ came along.

The master was not at first aware of his arrival, not until he detected an astronomical surge of pure positive energy. At first it died down, as did his spirits, but the readings yet remained static at abnormally high levels. The amount of innate power this singular visitor contained looked so false on record, to say nothing of his suspicious appearance.

"The 'blue one'…" The man whispered "I could scarce believe my eyes. That day brought a turn of events too dramatic, too wonderful to be true." In accessing facts of the past, the figure's voice grew markedly somber "Though I could, with this new arrival, now make my failure count for something, doing so meant…traumatizing the face I once saw in an innocent child's." Trying to shove the thought aside, the man said "No, they could not be one in the same. As I recall, a certain fat fool's first experiment had caused the true Sonic to vanish into thin air. Ergo this person…could not be the _real_ Sonic…" but the very thought that they _could _be one in the same, sparked the tiniest ember of doubt in the master's cold mind…

…before it was swiftly snuffed out.

Regretful as everything leading up to this moment was…he could not turn back now. The fate of the world hung on his shoulders. Yes…they may hate him, may not forgive him, may even try to kill him, but it didn't matter. This corrupt world had thrived in it's insanity long enough. With the power of Chaos under his control, and his chosen 'hero' at his side, he could change the world forever.

Ending this train of thought had somehow left the master feeling anxious. He got up, or levitated, to his 'feet' so that he might pay his prized captive a visit.

"Sonic, or whoever you are, I need your help… No…the whole _world _needs your help." The master pondered, feeling ready to stake everything on his ultimate wish "Together, we can save people from themselves."

L

*With Espio's Group*

L

Training had demanded that he keep his body alert, even when on the verge of collapsing. Lord knows it was hard, but somehow the chameleon had roused both himself, and a fairly beaten up Shadow. Having come to, the pair saw a fiery blaze of blue crouching over a bloody mass of red fur. The blender mobian vaguely recognized the patient as the client-butchering Knuckles. Bad blood may've boiled in his veins at any other time, but this changed when he saw Rouge showing the criminal genuine concern. If she had shown such compassion, then so could he. Thus, he approached with respectful quietness and asked blue spirit/girl/person "How is he?"

In reply, the girl monotonously stated "He is…not dead. However, I can feel very little life in his arms. I'm afraid they will be of little use to him now, in the combative sense anyway." The chameleon formed a bitter grin at this. How odd that when, for the first time in his sad life, Knuckles tries his hand at 'heroism' he ends up losing his ability to fight. It never occurred to Espio to distrust the words of the mysterious Aquamarine. Maybe this seemed strange coming from the ever-skeptical ex-ninja, but there was something about her that…just rang true. There was no way for him to describe it besides that.

"It may sound cold of me, but shouldn't we be on the move?" Shadow suddenly suggested, bearing an itching sort of tone in his question "Yes I can see our…unexpected ally is in dire straits, and I'd still like to know more about you." This last statement clearly had been directed at the glowing girl "However, time is of the essence. We must seek out and eliminate our real foe, or this victory will have been pointless."

Unexpectedly, Aquamarine shook her head gently, her shining aura altering at his comments "No need to hide behind soft words, Shadow. You seek revenge, this I know, but vengeance is a path to one's destruction." Sighing almost disgustedly, Aqua kept on "Do you creatures never learn? Power used improperly can only cause misery." Shadow did appear the slightest bit annoyed at her dismissive words.

She apparently understood this too, and moved to speak again "Yes…you say 'who am I to talk'? After all it was my siblings that nearly took your lives." Rising up to her 'feet', assuming they could be called such, Aqua affixed her empty gaze on the upset hedgehog "Sadly, there is no way for me to make you understand. You must simply take the word of one with greater knowledge."

Eager to break up some of the building tension, Espio spoke as well "Spirit, or whatever you are, can you help us? I know firsthand how dangerous this place is, so I think it would be a mistake to leave without some sort of 'protection', if you get me." He was no coward, but he was no fool either. Espio knew his mind was vulnerable to this place's 'curse'. Madness would surely take all of them sooner or later. He assumed these spirits must have SOME sway over the evil here (he did not go mad in the Amethyst fake's presence after all).

At this too, Aquamarine shook her radiant head "I can see your thoughts; I know that your assumptions are incorrect. I have not had the power to protect you, not since I surrendered my strength to this nocturnal friend of yours." Here she gestured to Rouge, who looked a bit shy at being pointed out "How you are immune to the darkness is as much a mystery as how I was able to reclaim my selfhood." Folding her hands across her chest, the being recollected her recent past "But there _was_ something odd… Before I 'woke up' I saw a figure, I spirit if I am not mistaken. It was, compared to my family, a normal spirit, but it carried an abnormal strength about it. I believe I heard it call me back from the beyond."

Rouge nodded almost excitedly and joined in "Hey, same for me! But I swore…I swore it told me something too…hmm…something like 'please help them' or 'help _him_'…that sound right to you boys? And maybe I'm crazy, but I thought that voice sounded…almost like an old friend." No one had much to say, until Shadow closed his eyes and started nodding as well.

"Hmm yes…. The voice…it _did_ sound somewhat familiar, now that you mention it." Curiosity nagged the hedgehog into scouring his thoughts. This preoccupation lasted all of five seconds until the right answer struck him out of nowhere "Of course, it had to be, _her_…! But…"

Rouge had seemingly arrived at the same conclusion and said, almost in a whimper "No…y-you don't think…?"

The chameleon at last voiced the dread passing through everyone's mind "Ame…A-Amethyst? But how? How could she have…? That…that doesn't make any sense! She couldn't help us; she'd have to be…"

Espio swallowed hard, trying to push the truth away by force "No…it-no…that's not right. It…must've been another trick of chaos, a technological interface, or…something. S-She…" The lizard fumbled. His gold irises darted to and fro as if physically searching for an excuse "She must've planned this…there's…no other explanation…there's…just…" Reality and good sense was begging him to stop. Persisting in wishful thinking would only worsen the raw pain.

For all of a millisecond, sorrow was allowed free reign…until, out of the blue, Aquamarine shattered the silence "That's enough…all of you." Her words were as rude as they were cutting; enough to make even Rouge cast a look of shock in her direction "What would you have us do? Hold a ceremony for your lost friend? How many more will lose lives if this hesitation continues?"

Wrong words…at an especially wrong time. Any would presume Espio to be the first to snap, but instead, a maroon wave of raging ire flared up from a very…_very _ill-composed Shadow "You…you _wretched_ specter! Do you think we're as heartless as you and your worthless siblings? Tch, fool! We actually care for those that die, unlike you who calmly walk over your family's graves!" Furious as the fires of Hell itself, the tactless Shadow forcefully took hold of Rouge's hand and Espio's shoulder "Still, we do agree on my original point: We DON'T have time to spare." Not sparing Aqua another look, the dark hedgehog said "Rouge, if you think Knuckles worth saving, grab hold of him now." The albino-furred bat gave him an expressionless stare, but then nodded and leaned down to touch the fallen echidna.

Aquamarine reached forward too, using her somewhat proven ability to know what others thought "Shadow the hedgehog…I mean your friend no disrespect. But this is not the time for sorrow or revenge. This is the time to set things right…" Her hand rested upon his right forearm; effectively sending a shiver of warmth through him "To this end, may I accompany you to ensure this; to ensure that your emotions do not misguide you?" Her request was sincere, if a tad blunt, almost like she didn't care how her words sounded at all.

Sporting a fanged grimace the dark hedgehog concluded "Just don't get in my way…_demon_." There was no masking that open threat. Regardless, the spirit quietly agreed to these shaky 'terms'.

Shadow remained doggedly determined to get his revenge, and confirm or deny the fate of their comrade. Still, to satisfy either or both ends, Shadow would have to use a trick up his sleeve. Recalling how Sonic was able to harness this place's power, perhaps he too could borrow enough of it to use his infamous 'vanishing act'. But, in the presence of such interference, who knows if it would work here?

Obviously there was only one way to find out, so Shadow right away tapped into the facility's abundance of energy. He did not know the location well enough to navigate out on his own, so he tried a new strategy: By focusing on the area with the least negative energy, he might be able to get them to, or very near, the entrance of this crazed zone…or so he hoped.

Not feeling sure of this move, but aware that his other options were spent, the hedgehog grunted heavily and cried out "Chaos…CONTROL!"

L

*With Tikal/Maria/Vector's team*

L

Upon dismounting and 'parking' their crustacean vehicle, the team made for the entrance. Doors that barred access to the crumbling C. Control heaved open with a whining creak. The state of disrepair and misuse on it's lonesome was a sad enough thing for the scientific Maria. She and Julian had a policy of never mistreating old machines or letting any factory's they built fall to ruin. She remembered how heartbroken he'd been the time _his_ C. Control imploded (not to mention the loss of Shadow and the original Sonic). So much as being near this scarred facility must have caused her poor cousin unspeakable grief.

On the inside, the zone was quiet, empty, and void of any vibrant color. Everyone swore this place sported a boredom and lack of décor that would make any hospital look like a carnival. Dull shades of grayish-white walls and nearly no 'working' machines in sight, only added to the lonely atmosphere. Maria had somehow expected to find slave robots, or even live laborers, tirelessly serving the master's ends. But without a single soul to save, or at least question, how were they going to find Julian? The thought of him being neglected in these halls a second longer was too much to bear.

"You know…I get that I should keep a lid on it and all that jazz, but…" Vector humbly started to speak, a nice change from his usual loud self. It was pleasant enough that no one shushed him, but actually gave the croc their undivided attention "I mean, I was just thinking…could you tell us more of that story, Tikal? I know it must be some rough business for you, but I'd really like to know more about what's going on." The group of stressed out comrades seemingly agreed with this proposition, but they knew the choice still lay with Tikal.

It only took a glance over her teammates' longing stares for the tribal maiden to say "I was hoping you'd ask, actually." Tikal rubbed her ghostly chin after this, no doubt searching for where she had left off "Hmm…ah yes. Do you remember what I was saying, about the seals? Did I tell you that Angel Island was the 'body' of the three?" After another pause, each of the group nodded except for Vector, allowing the echidna to continue "Good. Now as I said, each of the Seals served to provide the great power with stability. The body alone of course wasn't enough. No, one needs a 'mind' to govern the body."

Raising her hands up, Tikal showed an image of the old temple again. This time however, the image moved inwardly towards the green glow they had seen before, revealing a massive traditional-colored emerald "Behold the Master Emerald. It is the 'mind' that maintains the balance of the Sacred Seven." The group nodded, gaped, and, salivated (Vector & Charmy) in awe at the almighty gemstone "Now I know some of you want to ask where it is now, but allow me to finish. Now we know the body can be destroyed and the mind can be corrupted, so one must have a 'soul' as the cornerstone for both." Casting the image away for a moment, the girl suddenly changed the subject "Tell me, how many of you know what a Chao is?"

Amy, Vector, and Charmy had absolutely no idea. The large reptile, either in earnest or in poor humor, suggested the human-used Italian word for a greeting/parting, but this was expectedly frowned upon. Maria at this time hazarded a guess "In the oldest texts, some scholars spoke of a friendly race of creatures born from a benign sort of chaos. Some research says they were even raised as pets, and that their bodies changed depending on treatment and personality."

Once the blond was finished, Tikal brought the temple image back up again "What you said is almost entirely true. They were the cutest, most adorable creatures one could imagine. But what I am about to show you next, shows their more imposing side."

In her next motion, Tikal caged her hands around the Master Emerald, allowing an even closer view. So close that they were peering into the gem's glassy green center "Not all were selected as mere creatures to be doted on. One Chao, considered to be distinct from the others, was 'trained' by the great power itself, so that it might become it's guardian." Now the center of the large gem glowed even brighter until it was almost a white light. After the light faded, the image of a fiery creature took it's place. It's fierce green eyes shone and trembled with pure might "This is Chaos, sentinel of the Sacred Seven, and the 'soul' of the three Seals."

Amy was the first to gasp, stunned to see something she'd only read about in old fairy-tales "T-That awful thing is REAL? So then…is it really an echidna god or something?"

The echidna maiden motioned a sound 'no' in response "Certainly not, but most of your era have mistaken him for one. Chaos was indeed mighty enough that some tribes worshiped him, but that was foolishness; he had little power beyond that which he was given." Having gotten the larger details out of the way, Tikal returned to her original point "Now what does all this have to do with my father, you might ask. *Sigh* Suffice to say, even with these deterrents guarding the power, my father grew desperate. Or rather…became embittered by the evil around him." Here she showed a scene of an echidna city burning. Terrible deeds were done openly and barbarically in the city streets. Vector clamped his hands over Charmy and Amy's eyes as the mayhem unfolded.

"I know what changed my father that day." Tikal whispered, looking down on the destruction with countless emotions "It wasn't just his city; his family too…was sacrificed to the flames of war." Maria and Vector looked woefully at the transparent girl "No…I survived that day. It was not my doom, but my mother's and brother's that was enough to drive my father past the edge of madness."

Still retaining her old temple image, Tikal showed how Angel Island began to change "With his still-strong warriors ready to exact vengeance, my father descended upon the invaders. But he did not kill most of them…no he thought that too good for their filth. He instead tortured them and confined them here: In the catacombs beneath the temple." She revealed the halls beneath the temple that had once been used to pray for the ill and injured "He knew very well, that this place was to be used for those that need protection and shelter, not for the cause of punishment. However…this act was intentional. He was ready to correct the evil he saw be force; by using the forbidden power. And the only way to gain such a power was to shatter the three Seals." Whirling images showed the temple slowly transformed back into it's grimmer state. Soon it looked once again more like the Derelict Ruins, though it retained the green aura

"But the island's seal was too strong. No matter how he contaminated it with his sacrifices, the body remained steadfast. Combined, the island and Master Emerald could not be broken completely." The scene in her palms shifted over to another underground channel, not far from the temple grounds "That's when it occurred to him. Perhaps the mind could not be broken here, but splitting it and the seven up from the island might weaken it's power."

"Wouldn't that be hard to do? I mean with Angel Island being air-borne and all?" Amy spoke from what she'd been taught. Tikal corrected the hedgehog girl shortly afterwards.

"No Amy, Angel Island had been integrated into the earth by this time. It had much greater use on land, than in the air." Though a little surprised that anyone left alive knew about the island's secret ability, Tikal went back to her old point "At first, my father presumed this impossible as long as Chaos kept standing guard. But…with my help, he was able to pacify the volatile creature so that we could safely move the great stone and the other seven."

While on the lookout for any danger in the featureless area, Vector offhandedly commented "I don't get it. If you knew your dad was off his nut, why'd you go along with it? Why'd you help him with his crazy plan?"

For the first time, and probably the last, the calm tender-heart echidna girl lost her composure "'Why'? 'WHY' YOU ASK? Did I not tell you, or was ignorance clogging your ears? My mother and brother had both been murdered and my home lay charred to cinders! Did you not think that I too was eager to see some justice done? Call me a fool if you like, but I daresay YOU would be no nobler than I! Besides I-I've regretted my actions since then…n-not a day goes by that I don't hate myself for doing what I did…"

Doing her very best not to cry, Tikal hid her face from the group. Amy meanwhile bared her little fangs and pulled out her hammer, ready to pulverize the great green klutz. Maria was able to intervene fast enough to get her to set the hammer down, but the pink fireball still managed to slap the croc for his carelessness. Vector made no effort to stop her, knowing he had once again been far out of line.

Holding her hand firmly upright, Tikal warded off Amy and Maria's offered comfort. Instead she bottled her despair back up to explain "A-As…ahem, as I was saying, we successfully removed the emeralds and took them here." She lit the underground pass up again for them to see "This passage here led, and still does, to the Cavern of Trials. It was a place where most of our sons would traverse as their coming of age or rite of passage. In our case, it was _where_ it led that was more important than anything else. Take a good look."

By this time, most of the group had walked off their tension by searching the blank halls of C. Control with greater care. Maria also made sure to keep tabs on Tails/Amethyst's scanner for any signs of emerald activity. But what Tikal had to show them next, nearly made her drop the delicate device "T-That's…! That's the place we saw Sonic and the others enter!" The rest of the team put their full attention on Tikal again.

Acknowledging their surprise, Tikal explained "Small world, yes? Back in the days of my father's reign, we called this island's sole structure the Sable Tower, or Temple of Illusion. The thick tower had long been abandoned by all but those that still practiced dark magic, or as you call it, the use of negative chaos. My father was sure a place like this would be perfect for destabilizing the Master Emerald." The innards of the Sable Tower looked very plain, with very little detail on anything. It was so unlike all the dramatic temples one often hears about in legends. But a single detail DID stand out wickedly: A small altar of white marble stained with sickly yellow and dark red splotches. The sight of it made the four viewers gulp in discomfort.

"From this point on, I began to see how far my father had fallen. He resumed making sacrifices of his enemies, but these were not enough to break the second Seal. Enraged that his newest plan had failed…he started offering up refugees of his tribe instead, along with any that interfered with his designs." Tikal did not dare show the acts in process, but the altar did grow markedly more gruesome as time passed on "Finally, the Master Emerald had been imbued with so much chaos that it…shattered under the 'weight' of our sins." An image of the green gem grew darker and darker, until it was almost black, and then disintegrated into several pieces.

"The second Seal was broken, and by that my father knew the influence of the first had vanished as well. Now there was but one last obstacle in his way…"

Right as she almost finished her sentence, the blond Robotnik cried out "Okay guys I've got something here…it looks like we've got a nearby chaos reaction." The less secure heads of their team freaked out a little upon hearing this. Nothing was helped when Maria added "N-no way. It's…it's headed right for us!"

Just as the group was about to dive for cover, a flash of light blinded the crew. Before any could ask what had happened, a crushing force from above flattened every 'physical' member of the party. Interestingly, aside from being annoyed by this latest interruption, Tikal showed little concern for the recent 'attack' from above.

The same could not be said for the rest of the panicked crew.

-l-

End of Chapter Forty-Seven

-l-

This chapter was long, boring, and hard to write. With the last chapter on such a high note, I was hoping to get more 'action' scenes squeezed in here. *Sigh* But history is a part of this plot too, so I hope you guys enjoyed something about this chapter.

On a sadder note, I have an important request for everyone. My sister-in-law saw on the news that her long-time classmate, Dominic Murphy, lost his son Andrew in an armed robbery. Apparently Andrew was shot while protecting his sister from the gunman, or so I heard from the reports. Anyways, if those of you that pray could keep Dominic and his family in your prayers that would be wonderful. I hadn't met the guy until recently, but from what I saw I think his family could really use all the support they can get.

Sincerely,

PenFullofChaos819.

Until next time.


	48. Countdown

PoC: Metal!

Metal: Silver!

Silver: Fish…

PoC: Metal!

Metal: Silver!

Silver: …P…

PoC & Metal: !

Silver: P…hish…

Metal: Gah! *Smack* GET YOUR SENSES TOGETHER MAN! The end is nigh!

PoC: Forget it Met… It's no use…**PenFullofChaos819 owns his long fic, but not the characters or other Sega-specific objects/references.** Teary scenes must've broken him for good…

Metal: …well then! There's only one thing left to do! *Runs into tent*

PoC: ? *Sees a multicolored mutant come back out* YAAAHH! WHAT THE?

?: It is I! Rainbow Duster Metal Mk. VII! I come to bring super happy ravishing sprinkles of utter bliss to your downer gloomy languishing embers of total piss!

PoC: …wow...I...don't know what to say to that.

Silver: *Blinks, rubs eyes*…Metal? PoC? Oooooh! PRETTY! Pre…pretty….col…ors…*faints*

PoC: ^_^'…nice to have everyone back.

**-l-**

**Countdown**

**-l-**

Out…free again…and not a moment too soon.

Stepping out of that clouded prison was not as liberating mentally as it was physically. Then again, his emotional state was not as unstable or unnatural as it had been either.

This fresh power source was neither overpowering nor underwhelming. It was more…real. Still, a good question stuck in his head: Would it be sufficient to face his last foe with? Considering his feet touched the ground humbly instead of soaring with pride, he had cause to doubt. He…hadn't transformed, he was not Super Sonic… No, he was just plain old Sonic the hedgehog, no faster or mightier than when he'd first been catapulted into this world.

"Who cares?" He ultimately shrugged off the discovery and stretched. Though he had expected to be stiff as a board from all that sitting his muscles were completely relaxed. Health and vigor had both somehow found their way back into the battered hero as he affirmed "I've already got everything I need." So, while ignoring the vast power the area still taunted him with, he scoffed "Hey, powerless or not, I've always had great friends I can love, trust, and depend on. And for that alone, there's no one I'd rather be…but ME!"

Gaining a star-like blue glow, Sonic jetted off into the depths of his captor's fort. Progression was obviously fast, yet Sonic took in every detail with caution; especially since his 'room' had been armed with numerous surveillance installments of the conventional sort. It seemed strange to him that any spiritual monster, humanoid or not, would require the use of technology to further their ends, what with them being sublime and all that. Add that detail to the small glimpse he'd gotten of the master's 'true' face and Sonic was sold. He now felt sure that whoever this 'master' moron was, he was in actuality, no more 'divine or demonic' than Eggman back home.

"Pshh…humans. Always playing with things they don't really understand." His chuckle was laced with substantial bitterness. This world may've changed the scene, but the problems remained the same. At any rate, it now occurred to him that priority number one was finding the 'good' doctor again. Having this loony in disguise to deal with would be a lot less taxing with a 'mad' genius on _his_ side.

"Hmm…let's see. Okay, this err…sector or whatever looks sort of promising, so-Wah! Road-block!" The sapphire mobian strained his sneakers to avoid a head-on collision with…something ugly and very blue; not 'cool-blue' like he was, but sickly sky-blue with a touch of disgusting. Getting a better gander at his dirty-cyan speed trap, Sonic's impulsive mind was overcome by a nagging sense of déjà vu. Blue…gooey…creature with…alien-like green eyes?

"No way…" He tried to comment further on the creature's curious shape. Unfortunately he had no such chance, as the hero suddenly found himself surrounded by even more of these 'things'. Maybe this was some kind of bad dream, caused by homesickness or being speed-deprived for too long. But…if not…

…then he was seeing multiple emerald-less Chaos', each glaring him into his coffin.

Something was different about them though. They weren't as gooey as they were…'flame-y'. Each appeared to be encased in some sort of burning ooze that threatened to singe any would-be hedgehog jail breakers. Just one of these would have been more than enough to give the hero cause for pause, but there were at least ten of these freaks! Where had they all come from?

"These creeps don't look EXACTLY like the real Chaos to me, but…" He murmured out, noting how 'empty' their eyes seemed. These things looked, in comparison, zombie-ish unlike the very vibrant and wrathful god of destruction himself…or maybe _itself_. Nevertheless, they certainly didn't lack Chaos' aggression as one by one, each made wobbly strides towards the blue blur.

Sonic disinterestedly stepped back and curled into his protective spinning ball-form. With every second ticking away, he knew he couldn't afford to be stopped here. When his revolutions had reached a certain peak, the hedgehog started to glow with a light teal aura. Releasing this built power sent Sonic on a trip through light-speed, making his every strike too fast to read or counter. Three Chaos clones lost their heads, while another four had their torsos badly 'gelatinized', and finally the last three or so gave up a limb or two. Their fiery 'skin' had reddened Sonic's own, but at least the unpleasant task was finished. Wiping his hands clean of his dirty work, the cocky hero gazed back to savor his opponents' looks of bewilderment.

Sadly, all his grass green eyes met with were the pincer-like hands of a surviving Chaos fake. He quickly scrambled to remove the burning hold, and thus ended up thrown aside for his resistance. Dizzied from the sneak-attack, Sonic nursed his now slightly bleeding noggin to find that his foes, against all logic, looked reformed and completely undamaged. It was at this time that Sonic caught something new about these beasts: They had no cores, or 'brains' like the real Chaos. These things were just walking masses of semi-animated chaos energy, ready to take down anyone or anything that trespassed on their turf. Did this make them weaker than the Chaos he knew? Perhaps, but they didn't seem to stay down as long either.

The time for thinking was over, for now he really _was_ surrounded. If this world had some rings of power, his body might've been able to take a few more hits, but given their sheer numbers, these creatures were bound to beat him regardless.

Sonic hadn't forgotten though… He hadn't forgotten about the people counting on him.

Sick of playing cute with these pawns, the hero's quills stood on end as he growled "Alright, I'm only gonna say this once…" Just then, the bluish-teal aura returned, but this time less temporary than his typical light speed dash. Gritting his teeth with intensity, Sonic shouted "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" and blasted towards the mob of monsters. Whatever power he was protected by, it allowed him to pass straight through his hot-fleshed foes without so much as a scratch. The sensation was not unlike the power of Super Sonic…yet it was…somehow different too.

Heedless of where this strength came from, Sonic screamed down countless narrow and wide passages. Each step brought him closer to a nasty pulse of negative energy, while the amount of foes increased as well. Sometimes, despite his incredible speed, Sonic was forced to halt and clear his path in direct combat. The number of enemies, combined with the ever-growing nausea the negative signals brought, was making Sonic more and more uncomfortable.

"Just what has that psycho been cooking up down here?" He thought aloud as he now drew dangerously close to his goal. Sonic crossed his fingers in hopes that he'd find the master and Robotnik in time to stop this disaster from spreading.

L

*With Tikal/Maria/Vector's group*

L

Recovery from the recent aerial 'ambush' went smoothly, all things considered. For starters, Amy had barely been knocked off her feet thanks to a certain, perfume-wearing intruder's lightness. Maria admittedly bore some pain when numerous black and maroon quills had poked her uncomfortably. Amazingly enough, Vector was the only one who escaped harm, having been large enough to catch his flying assaulter in the cradle of his arms. On the sidelines, Tikal had noticed another pair of arrivals, one whom she was very bitter about seeing again.

Doing the best she could in her spectral form, the tribal maiden first lifted a red heap of scars and wounds up gently and said "Well done…good and faithful warrior. You deserve your rest…" With that she laid the damaged echidna aside and surveyed the rest of the surprised team.

"Ouch!" the youngest Robotnik yelped "Something sharp landed on…me…?" Her interest in superficial wounds vanished instantly when she noticed a welcoming sight "Sh-Shadow…? You…you're really here?" The dark hedgehog, though equally surprised by this sudden reunion, nodded and embraced her. For him, the anger he previously let burn out of control was greatly eased upon confirming his dear Maria's safety.

"Sorry for hurting you…" He said rather meekly, noting the light scratches she bore. This tender time could not last for long, they knew, as the rest of the team was already frenzied about the new arrivals. Shadow watched as Rouge tried to keep Amy from smashing Knuckles where he sat. Meanwhile, Vector had gotten a slight 'tuning-up' after accidentally catching a prideful Espio bridal-style. Soon after these uncomfortable events were finished, almost every eye set upon the blue figure of liquid fire.

When no one reacted, either out of fear or great restraint, Tikal approached the girl with unexpected aggression "Fancy meeting you here…spirit of the Cyan gem. Tell me, have you come to do your new master's bidding; to kill, or perhaps absorb us? Or worse, maybe you think us foolish enough to lead you right to your puppet vessel?" The newly revealed emerald spirit, or 'Aquamarine', had no direct reply. The rest of the team, chiefly those that had not heard Tikal's story, saw that these two had a bad history, and wisely chose to shut up and back off.

"You submitted to the darkness, not once but twice. I understand my father has done you wrong, but why do you yet follow this wicked master? What has he/she to offer that you would willingly succumb to evil again?" Tikal kept applying pressure, until the 'emotionless' spirit turned away. Whether the ancient echidna had a gift for ridicule, or had just said the right words, Aquamarine was looking very ashamed.

"Mistress Tikal…this was not my choice…" Aqua had somehow found the strength to say "I know what you mobains call 'peer pressure' for that is how I was forced to obey. Our eldest brother holds sway over us, this you know Mistress Tikal. When he drank of the blood your father spilled, our hearts were corrupted as well." Tikal gave the girl a look of disgust and shook her head, making the spirit Aqua say "It wasn't my wish! How much control do you think we have without the Master Emerald? When it was shattered our delicate balance went with it! Not even Chaos, our kind and mighty guardian, could hold the darkness off forever. He too was crushed under it's influence."

After listening to that remark, Tikal lashed out in another rare instance of violence and said "You think I don't know that? You ignorant creature! It was my sacrifice that shattered the final Seal! Did you not see it? Did you NOT see my father break me in front of Chaos?" Aquamarine shuddered slightly at the forcible memory and nodded "Then what? I can only assume that my father used the power to destroy the land. He used the flames of chaos to rip our planet apart. For that…I too share a heavy part of the blame… You…don't need to remind me of my role in this…"

Interestingly, Aquamarine reached out and clasped the hand of her fellow spirit. Put off guard by this gesture, Tikal listened as the chaos spirit spoke "The fault…is not yours. The power was changed, mistreated, and ultimately converted into something else. Your father may've been the cause, but to say he used the power for himself would not be accurate."

When the echidna had no reply for this, Maria stepped in "So then, spirit, or whoever you are, all that we've been taught… Are you…saying everything was a lie?"

Aquamarine offered her attention to the rest of the now curious group "Many of you don't know the real story, and we haven't time to tell it, but for brevity's sake I will say that it _was_ Pachacamac that destroyed your world, but only in a sense." The group looked dumbfounded by her meaning so she explained "Did you forget? The power needs a vessel, and that vessel was, as you might've guessed, Mistress Tikal's father. But to say that he wanted this, to say that he wished for destruction alone, would indeed be a lie. Justice and peace, albeit corrupted by madness and rage, was still his heart's goals."

"But then how…?" Tikal pondered with total confusion "How could he have been swayed? How did the power change him?"

Aqua explained, but showed signs of distress about their surroundings as she spoke "You of all people should know… It's not how the power changed your father, Tikal; it's how your father changed the power." Again, the spirit tilted her head skyward and then blurted out "No…they are coming…"

Several voices roughly asked the same question "Who's coming?"

A set of innocent eyes fell on the dropped chaos-tracking device. Multiple blue readings ominously surrounded it's small bright center. Picking it up, Charmy gulped and said "The monsters are here…"

By some sixth sense or good guess, the bee had spoken truly. Puddles of burning chaos seeped through an open doorway and into their presence. When the large team tried to make a run for it, more of the substance barred their path. When the first arrivals had taken shape, they looked to be vaguely similar to the chimera, but much smaller and lacking any distinct mobian traits. The men of the group, along with Rouge, formed a protective circle around their more defenseless allies.

"Now would be a good time to cut the chit-chat! What's the quickest route out of here?" Shadow didn't enjoy so much as _suggesting_ a retreat, even knowing the risk they faced. Pushed back into a corner, things were on the edge of getting violent. With safety nearly out of the question now, the hedgehog focused his inner powers for battle.

Stepping back from one of beast's taunting swipes, Maria exclaimed "No Shadow, we need to shut this place down! I don't know how he's doing it, but our primary foe is somehow producing these things. We have to stop him and save Julian!" Entertaining the possibility of the doctor being alive, changed Shadow's mind, but it yet didn't resolve the main issue.

"Lovely and all, but which way do we go? We're sort of running out of space here!" Espio couldn't have stated it more plainly. He and the rest of the fighters had held off provoking their enemies until they had plan, but time was running short "Someone better say something soon, or else big eyes here is in for a head-full of pain!" Truthfully, the chameleon was not sure how well his weapons would work; all the more reason for them to make a decision…and fast.

When the time for a blind brawl seemed just about imminent, Aqua chose this inopportune moment to ask "You wish to locate the source of these remnants?" With everyone too frantic to answer her cryptic question, the Cyan stone's spirit said "I'll take your crude, expletive-filled thoughts to be a resounding 'yes'." Pointing towards a simple, silver automated door, the girl told them "This is one such way that might expedite our troubled search for my mad master's obsessive experiments with-Aah!"

The spirit leapt back in surprise after Shadow, in the bluntest manner possible, had sent one of his personalized 'spears' into the aforementioned door "That'll do, _professor_. That'll do." Was his semi-mocking 'thanks' to her before saying "We four will clear a path ahead while the rest of you take Knuckles and…" As one of the monster's arms descended upon him, the ebony hedgehog obliterated the creature with another spear and shouted "RUN!"

And so the battle/escape was underway. Shadow's bold offensive instantly had him swarmed by four of the bluish monsters. Espio fortunately leapt in and dispatched a pair of them via decapitation, allowing the dark mobian to vanquish the remaining two with his own power. Vector meanwhile brought many hammer-fists down on several, now-pulverized, monsters and then said "Like fire, do ya? Well let's see how well you punks _take_ the heat! EAT THIS!" Opening his wide mouth, the croc let out a stream of dragon-like fire; melting and/or immobilizing several creatures at once. Rouge too, somehow feeling emboldened and energized from her recent transformation, was turning foe after foe into gelatinous waste with many-a well timed kick.

However, the battle was by no means one-sided. Shadow could feel his arms grow increasingly numb after absorbing several skin-scalding gashes. Espio too was in for a surprise when his own shuriken had been reciprocated by his liquid-fire foes. The rogue projectiles proceeded to cut up his right leg's thigh and the same side of his hip/pelvic region(s). Vector found himself literally 'caught by the tail' and insultingly swung head-first into a remarkably sturdy wall. Rouge herself was soon snagged by one of the monsters long arms. Instead of choking her out or tossing her about, the creature placed it's huge hand on, or more like 'around', her head and started to squeeze. Seconds after this, Rouge began having violent hallucinations, eventually causing her to convulse under the stress. Thankfully, Shadow was in time to free her before any permanent damage could be done, but their situation nonetheless remained bleak.

Meanwhile, looking back over her shoulder, Maria watched as Shadow and the others fought desperately. At the same time, one of the unengaged monsters turned eerily around to focus on her. Taking a few silent steps back, the young genius gasped as the beast jumped through the broken doorway…

…and splattered to pieces.

Not single drop of it's fiery skin made contact with her, and from behind it's remains she saw her savior: Shadow. The hedgehog gave her a strange look, a look that made her feel sad and frightened at the same time.

It was almost like he was saying "Forgive me."

She didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong, or reply back at all, before Shadow charged up his innate powers and…caved-in the narrow passage, effectively sealing off the two wings.

Taken to shouting for the moment, the blond Robotnik panicked as her last known family, had just locked himself away or rather…sacrificed himself, again for her safety. Though shaken and now stunned to speechlessness, she tried remain strong. Waiting around now would give those creatures time to find a way through. Even without the urging and comfort from her remaining allies, Maria was already decided.

"It's time to finish this, together." Running ahead a few paces she took one last look back and smiled with some powerful regret "Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog. Let's meet again…on the other side."

L

*With Shadow's group*

L

"Are ya freaking out of your MIND?" The larger reptile screamed so loudly that even his enemies held their ringing heads in pain "Now we have NO way out! NONE! And look at all those hungry freaks, just looking to get a piece of ol' Vector." Oddly enough, the cowardly-spoken crocodile had a smirk plastered on his scaly face all the while.

Grinning faintly at his boss, Espio said "You know Vector… we still have a paycheck riding on this." The ex-ninja brandished a whole new set of short blades and knives, so as to emphasize his eagerness.

Jokingly blowing him off, the croc replied "Oh _please_! Remember my policy? You know I'm gonna charge foxy triple for all this pest control." Belching out a small plume of fire, he added more confidently "But hey, who says a con-man go inspector can't be an exterminator too? Come on _Espy_! Let's roast us some goons!" The lumbering mobian charged into the fray, intent on smashing and boiling a few heads.

At the same time, the proud, but smirking, Espio groaned "Don't…call me…_ESPY_!" He then rushed in after his leader, taking his extra frustration out on his targets for good measure. In his next three strikes, the chameleon had diced several foes to ribbons while darkly musing "Miles…wherever you are, we've got things here. You just make sure…make sure he pays. Make that bastard in charge pays for what he did to her!" In his next sweep, the purple lizard split two targets in a row down the middle.

At the same time, Shadow was keeping his thoughts quiet as he punished his opponents with isolated stabs of chaos energy. Rouge, fighting at his side, spoke for both of them "Together we can get through this." She assured, despite the ever-rising number of foes before them. Seeing his face fall a bit, the bat touched his forearm and again spoke "Shadow, don't try to be a hero… Just…stay safe this time, okay? You can't leave Maria all alone again…"

Shaken, but strangely empowered by that thought, Shadow met her gaze and…smiled. He was yet too focused to give her a proper answer, but something in her advice told him, convinced him, of one thing: He had to live, no matter what.

Regrouped now and surrounded by a small army of the blazing beasts, the heroes gave each other a firm nod of encouragement and charged in.

"For Charmy…" Vector thought whilst incinerating the enemy.

"For Amethyst…!" Espio whispered fervently as he vanished and began sawing through countless beasts.

"For Sonic…and Knuckles." Rouge prayed, toppling one monster into a crowd of four others.

"For Maria! And for all those who suffered!" Shadow shouted, teleporting himself in the middle of a large crowd. When he could feel their dark presence closing in, he drew back and said "I'll make you bleed… Chaos…" Swirling with a night-black aura lined with deep crimson, Shadow snarled as the gold bands around his wrists snapped off.

"BLAST!"

L

*With Tails*

L

It hadn't taken long to reach his goal. Indeed, it was as if time hadn't moved an inch.

Now the gateway was in front of him, impenetrable, as befits a coward operating from behind the scenes. Part of Tails itched to know just what sort of vile being had been playing them for fools all this time, and eagerly wanted to 'deface' the monster as an act of justice. Simultaneously, another side told him to control his anger; warning him to use it solely on disabling the evil alone. The fox could not tell which was what, for both came from his subconscious. Somewhere in the middle, the vulpine felt sick at the things he was doing, and the things he had done. No amount of vengeance could fully cover those central feelings up.

Conflicted or not, Tails levitated up to the glowing gateway and slammed his fist into it…sadly to no avail. Using what remained of his unstable mind, he examined the outer protection carefully. A quick inspection told him that, behind this barrier, was a very ordinary automatic door. The layer on the outside had been added sometime after this location's construction, or so he assumed. Given the nature of the repulsing field itself, Tails guessed a sort of irregular alternate power source was keeping it active.

"…urrrgh." He grunted, his voice sounding more disturbingly multi-layered than ever. The emanation of darkness was right on the other side, and yet still out of his reach. Problematic as this was, the main danger came from Tails himself. With a goal in mind, it was easier to keep his three-sided mental warfare in check. Given too much time to himself, Tails started hearing them; the voices, each one shouting out something different. One tormented him by calling him a murderer, a coward, and also encouraged his submission. The other tried to comfort him, telling him to be calm and that it forgave him. But neither brought him true comfort, as both increased his inner pain enormously. The third voice kept whimpering and sobbing, saying it was scared, and that it missed someone. The three rang in his ears and throbbed in his head, until Tails was finally shouting for them to be quiet. They didn't listen; they kept right on speaking as he screamed for their silence.

Vulnerable and crumpling from the pressure, Tails didn't see the swarm of blue creatures surrounding him. The snaked their way up, closer and closer until one was in range to strike. Stretching out it's arm, which was wreathed in abnormal aqueous flame, edge of the monster's claws sank into the fox's back…

…then suddenly, the creature's torso exploded.

Shifting back to the slightly injured fox, the other monsters stepped away from his exposed rifle. A shock of physical agony had been just enough to snap Tails temporarily back into the 'real world' again. Taking advantage of this narrow window of clarity, the fox continued to brandish his weapon at the multitude of foes. Each one of these 'things' gave off an energy not unlike the field he was barred by. Perhaps…if he was to extinguish them all…

Factually, he didn't know if dispatching these beasts would have any effect on the barrier, but a limited plan was better than no plan at all. Besides, the choice was taken out of his hands when several dove at him at once.

L

*Elsewhere*

L

No…no…NO!

…

…escaped? He had…ESCAPED?

That did it, just what was happening to his plans? First the revived spirits fail to destroy his band of hostages, then that same group goes unaffected by the chaos, and now…now even the blue one is free and likely headed right for him! What…what had he done wrong? Had he chosen the wrong vessel? No, he'd translated the texts correctly… It clearly stated that one must harbor an immensely positive spirit, which then could be mixed with a profoundly negative influence to unleash the total power of chaos. Going off that theory, his recent choice had been a spectacular match. This fake/other Sonic fit the ideal candidate's description perfectly, didn't he? Well DIDN'T HE?

Then why hadn't that imbecile doctor's experiment worked?

Angered far past reasonable levels, the phantom controller used some minor chaos manipulation to destroy the now useless monitors. It had all been for naught…all his hard work had been ruined. How many risks had he taken just so this ugly world could be cleaned up? Yet against all the rising odds the master had prevailed. He had conditioned his subject down to the very last detail, to make sure he would accept the darkness willingly. And now…all was lost…

…

…

…no.

…

He…would not…

After coming all this way, he would not admit failure so easily.

Reapplying his screening mantle, the master was once more on the move. This time, he would give the accurate dose of negative chaos…personally. Yes…it was a terrible risk, a risk that might very well cost him his sanity…and possibly his life too. However, no one said cleansing a world full of evil would be a bloodless task. And he was willing to spill all of his own if it meant true peace would finally arrive.

"Cancel the world's negative energy with an equally negative force…and what will be left behind?" The master displayed the amount of planetary chaos he'd absorbed thus far. Pleased with the results, he stepped out of his chambers, and sealed the door for good "Oust the evil and then only good can be left behind. Good is the state of things working properly, without flaw. By cutting out the deadwood, I will be allowing righteousness to flourish. I will do what no beast, man, or god has ever done before."

Having left his quarters, the master then gathered up a number of colored gems. Eerily enough, each one was dull and dark in appearance…almost lifeless.

"Let us drown this world in darkness." He spoke disturbingly to the stones "Then your power may wash away the evil forever…"

"This will be…the ultimate experiment."

-l-

End of Chapter Forty-eight

-l-

I almost didn't update this week, given how swamped I am (yes AGAIN XD). I have a requested project and some other odds and ends to finish up, but I hope this chapter will keep everyone busy 'til next update. I worry about it's error-freeness, due to my current rush :\

I know…I've been really bad about not putting in any commentary lately. Despite that, I wanted to let everyone know that my sister-in-law is very comforted by your collective prayers/support. Yes, Dominic's family is still struggling, but that's something only God and time can fully mend. Still, I feel extremely fortunate to have such kind and thoughtful reviewers. So once again, thank you everyone, and may God bless each and every one of you.

Until next time.


	49. Dive into the Unknown

PoC: **PenFullofChaos819 renders unto you yet another tedious reminder that he seizes ownership of nothing, save for his story's plot, title, and summary details.**

…

PoC: Hmm… No one here. Well, might as well get on with the chapter then.

Silver: Hi.

PoC: Oh…hello Silv-AH!

?: O_O

PoC: Ugh…don't scare me like that! Silver, what's he, err…_it_, doing here?

Silver: Okay so I took this little guy along cuz…remember how you went and quit on us again? Well Met left saying he was going to finish Rise himself. Oh, and he told me to tell you this:

(Metal): PoC, I'm disgusted to say that I misjudged you. I thought you were the sort of fool that keeps trying no matter what, not the stupid tool that gives up each time they hit it a rut. If you're going to keep on believing each negative comment you hear, you might as well just stop living and become every naysayer's slave! But…should you find it in you to prove me wrong; I'll _consider_ gracing you with my presence again. Until then, Rise is under MY control!

PoC: …Okay people! Time to get to work!

Silver: That's it? No hug time or nothing? Aww…alright fine, I want Metal back too so let's do this!

Tails Doll: O_+

PoC: Did…did that thing wink at us, or did it's eye fall out?

Silver: *Pulls out sewing kit* Geez, Met needs to change his own kid once in a while.

PoC: Yeah…wait a sec, wha-

**-l-**

**Dive into the Unknown**

**-l-**

Against rational fear and a multitude of reasons to doubt any odds of their success, Maria stubbornly chose to remain sure of this plan. For her, a girl brought up around and trusting of only indisputable statistics, to be confident in such a flawed hope was by no stretch of the imagination, miraculous. A logical mind like hers never had much room for what could be considered speculative action at best. In the face of this danger, however, over-rationalizing as opposed to blind action seemed the worse of the two evils. Time wasted on pondering was time that may well end up costing her something, something far more precious than solid answers.

That thought alone drove her forward, occasionally stopping just long enough to process Aquamarine's next directions, and to ensure everyone else was keeping up. Finally, as sweat started to stream down her red cheeks, the youngest Robotnik beheld her goal: A computer station with a number of desktops to log-in by. Though her half-hearted hope of finding Julian confined had been crushed, the task she had set out to accomplish was now underway. Leaping into the largest of the vacant chairs, Maria set about hacking into the system's vast network.

At the same time, the remainder of the misfit crew took to reclining a still-injured Knuckles into a seat of his own. Tikal seemed to show the most sympathy over the echidna's broken state, despite the concern both Amy and even the crazed Charmy showed. This was likely because the echidna maiden felt responsible for the sad state Knuckles was in. She understood best what had happened to him, even without witnessing it personally. Criminal or no, Tikal knew he deserved better than the callous fate of his ancestors. So whilst clasping his shredded mitt tightly, she silently prayed for his eventual recovery.

On the sidelines, Aquamarine, the enigmatic spirit, resigned to leaving the four them alone, knowing nothing she could say would help. Instead she offered the stressed and fixated Maria some relief with a more productive, if not compassionate, use of her powers. When the short process was finished, the chaos spirit watched as the blond girl's crimson cheeks returned to normal and her typing speed picked up. For Aqua, this act was a small apology for all the trouble her siblings had caused. And though she would not say it aloud, she also secretly hoped these stouthearted beings could yet alter fate's drastic course, effectively saving her siblings.

Meanwhile, Amy had snuck and sat away from the two groups wordlessly. Her visions had grown more turbulent in the last few hours. Not to mention that these so-called 'premonitions' had now begun to torment her in the form of wide-awake 'dreams'. Parts about the world or space/time splitting apart had become an expected constant, but oddly so had the face-switching between Sonic, Tails, and a beastly mask; an event that she had thought to have already taken place. One way or another, how did any of it make sense? And moreover, how did they, by merely shutting down a factory, hope to prevent these visions from coming true? One or both of her nightmares were upon them, and nothing they did here might make the slightest difference. Together with her apprehension about possibly becoming Tikal's avatar, the burden was almost too much for the young hedgehog to bear.

Collectively, each still-conscious member of the team brewed in unspoken turmoil until Maria at last announced with triumph "Got it! I've cracked into the mainframe! All I have to do now is disable the core systems sustaining this place and…" After tapping in a few final keystrokes, she proudly pressed the 'enter' key down with determination and concluded "Finished! I hope that did it."

Everyone else hoped for no less as the facility's lights flicked out one by one. Though emergency reserves had kicked in shortly thereafter, this new ambience was not welcoming in the least. Hums and whirrs of machines powering down gave the illusion of whining moans throughout the zone's partially pitch-black passageways. Each member stayed perfectly still, waiting hesitantly for any other sudden developments…

Thankfully none took place.

Save for the buzzing of computer fans and Knuckles' pained groans, nothing had changed. Maria checked the systems again to look for any further action she could take, but found the network to be on total lockdown. Tikal, Amy, and Charmy meanwhile tensely looked up and around as if expecting something to jump out at them at any second. Only Aquamarine and Knuckles, the latter for obvious reasons, kept their reactions hidden. However, most or all could sense that something else, besides the power, had been affected, but it was impossible to pinpoint.

Just when all answers seemed largely out of reach, Tikal let out a shout of surprise and said "I feel it, the outpour of-of…!" The majority of her statement was incoherent, and steadily more so as apparent agony overtook her. By the time Maria and Amy noticed, the ghostly echidna maiden was doubled over and shouting frantically "The darkness, it-it burns! Father, mother, help me…! F-Fire, everywhere…please someone! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Cries of her sudden desperation led to Tikal vanishing entirely before anyone could render aid.

"T-Tikal? Are you…" A terrified Maria tried to ask, only to find herself startled and interrupted by a mild tap from behind. Whisking around, she saw Amy, or at least the 'body' of Amy, giving her a focused stare.

"I'll admit…that was far more excruciating than I had expected. I hope I didn't frighten any of you too badly." Amy/Tikal said apologetically, somewhat giving Maria's nerves a rest. Tikal, via Amy's voice, then went on to say "Our largest role in this conflict is now finished. We can now but place faith in our allies. Pray that they will complete that which we have begun."

Detached from the others' discussion, Aqua faced blankly out towards the darkened corridors. Silent and expressionless as ever, no one noticed when the mysterious spirit clasped her chest and lowered her head sorrowfully.

"Brother, there is still time. Step off this destructive path while you still can."

L

*With Sonic*

L

In keeping with this world's usual habit of pushing his limits, Sonic was beginning to get dizzy from all this spinning and dashing. Ridiculous as it sounded, striking these gooey/fiery creatures was akin to whirling through a stack of overcooked Jello; having both the head-throbbing sensation of water combined with the fever-inducing warmth of excessive sun. Yes, this was an odd observation to make. However, Sonic had often let his mind wander like this in tense situations. It seemed to act as a chaser for undue stress.

"Like whenever Shadow and I tussled." He recalled the silly memories "I figured the guy would be a pro at hockey, since he skates around and likes clobbering the enemy team more than working with his own." He grinned at the notion, ripping through another foe or three all the while.

Keeping his attention off negativity was proving to be a vital asset, enough of one that some of his foes were actually starting to flee from him. Very soon, the supersonic blur was left to assume that either this group had decided to cut losses, or maybe they just couldn't tolerate his positive presence any longer. Not a one of these made actual sense, given how persistent these blobs of danger had been up until now.

Deciding to riddle this mystery out later, the hero refocused his attention on those still barring his path. Consistent and engaging as Sonic's attacks remained, his actions didn't prevent most of the enemy from tapering off in the opposite direction. Once they had all abandoned the fight, the hero took a glance towards where the Chaos fakes were headed.

"Huh, that's weird." He commented on an intriguing sight "Those slimy drips are gathering near something…glowing? Ugh I can't tell. Geez, was it always this dark? I think someone turned out the lights." With eyes squinted as hard as possible, Sonic tried to determine just what they were swarming around. In the final result, the hero's sole clue behind the bizarre gathering lay in another immense spike of negative energy, as if it hadn't been 'immense' enough before. This sensation, after he gave it some thought, turned out to be the same beacon Sonic had been following all this time, only far stronger, and not just due to his proximity.

Though he was back to relying on mere feeling, Sonic remained dead set on uncovering what had amplified the miasmatic aura, as well as its origin. Granted, entering a large, darkened room full of beastly monsters just waiting to tear him to shreds did not seem to be the best course of action. Fearlessly though, Sonic dove inside, using the incandescent glow of his foes to guide his path. Thankfully, this strange room was void of any tripping hazards, yet it no longer felt like the facility he had been trapped in. While just as technologically advanced as his old prison perhaps, the darkness that shrouded his current location felt increasingly…unnatural and powerful.

Right before Sonic had a chance to elaborate on this, his ears picked up some sharp noises; blunt, heavy, gruff ones to put it vaguely. Running towards the sounds revealed them to be more distressing, yet distinguishable, thuds, grunts and shouts. Fighting, that's what it clearly was. And if such evidence had not been very convincing, the thunderous crack of a gun being fired certainly was. Sonic knew only one teammate of his that had access to any sort of firearm, and that thought gave him all the more haste.

Nearing the legion of aqueous destroyers, Sonic enacted a very timely hit-and-run strategy. Tossing himself into a spin, the hedgehog shaved off the outer perimeter of enemies to draw the main hoard's attention. Backing out briefly, Sonic purposely allowed several foes to close in until he was nearly unable to dodge their swipes. Now lined up like the thoughtless beasts they were, Sonic drilled a straight-lined dash right through scores of their dim-witted ranks. He used this opportunity to run right by the entrapped fox, so as to alert her of his presence and to hopefully avoid any future friendly fire.

But as he zoomed near the vixen, she reflexively drove a fist into his kidney region, sending the hedgehog staggering off course.

Forced to retreat a bit farther out than originally planned, Sonic gripped his sore spot and said "Yikes, I don't blame her for lashing out, but man." Checking out the trauma, the hero noticed that his whole side was already a colored mass of grayish brown and purple. Massive bruising like that would be unlikely from even Knuckles or Shadow, much less the slender Amethyst. It worried Sonic to think what sort of desperation had driven her to cause him such harm.

Ditching his old method of attack, the cobalt one settled on a more hard-hitting assault. Banking on the vixen being able to hold her own, Sonic focused on taking down every target on his side, one spin strike at a time. Tracing the air with his cerulean afterimages, Sonic's blade-like spines sawed through piles of gelatinized skin. Sweat gradually started pour from his friction-burned quills, as Sonic wound up himself up again and again into kinetic spheres of destruction. Eventually fatigue from dropping his share foes left the hero weak enough to resort to basic kicks and punches. He planted his fading strength into each monster's head, chest or whatever portion of them he could impact.

How many had gone down? How many were still standing? Numbness had started to suppress the stinging burn inside his oxygen-deprived arms and legs. One spinning back-fist, a head split open. Another well-placed roundhouse, a beast's body dissipated. Lines of nonexistent lights began to impede his sore, dried out eyes. In moments when collapse seemed inevitable, Sonic was given one small relief: Boosts of much needed sanity presented themselves whenever the weary hedgehog caught a glimpse of his imperiled friend. Two, ten, even twenty of these sauntering nightmares would not stop him from saving her. Tails would never forgive him if he failed this time…

Minutes raged on like brutal hours, each full of mindless combat. Ragged and beaten to unnatural shades of blue, Sonic locked gazes with a lone Chaos impersonator. No dramatic finish for this freak. Like many of his ilk, the monster died of a simple, crisp aerial kick to the chest, which thereafter exploded on contact. A grip on his senses allowed Sonic to confirm that, against rigid odds, all of their opponents had vanished, with no indication of returning.

Rushing to ensure Amethyst was still in one piece, Sonic tried to catch his breath while asking "You okay, Ame…thyst?" He found himself stumbling through his greeting when his eyes met 'hers'. Exhausted, but not delirious, Sonic first thought that his vision was still too blurred to trust. Yet unless some power had altered her beyond recognition, the person before him was clearly not the vixen he knew. True, his sight was further hurt by the vivid orange light the figure gave off, but even so he could not see anything feminine about this fox. Arguably, it's eyes were roughly the same color as Amethyst's, perhaps a bit darker, but unlike hers they harbored such ferocity, such animosity. However, if this figure was not the vixen, the only other possibility was…

Right then, a telltale detail snagged his gaze: This figure bore…a second tail.

Watching without any true belief in what he saw, Sonic took a faulty step forward causing him to trip ungracefully. Supposedly a stabbing pain to his knee was just the sort of snapping out he needed, in order to greet his friend properly that is. Not caring how forward or intrusive it was, the hero reached in and looped an arm over the vulpine in a crushing embrace. Sonic was even happier to note that his bigger buddy had, despite his angry looks, decided to share in their reunion hug.

Touching times like this were often ruined by villainous forces or faux manly pride; in this case the latter being the culprit. Both heroes pushed each other back in modest embarrassment before Sonic sarcastically commented "Hey bro…no offence but you look like crap." Tails responded audibly for the first time with a surprised grunt/laugh, given how inappropriate Sonic's words were for someone he had thought to be dead, or worse.

Though glad his joking jab was not poorly received, the cobalt mobian still retracted his statement by saying "Hey but at least you've got your own face back. But seriously…what's up with your eyes? And how'd you manage to ditch that ugly mask-thing anyway?"

"W-What?" The fox asked suddenly, sounding quite astonished. His gloved hands reached all over for the faceguard but found nothing except for his own long, fuzzy muzzle. Observing Tails' confusion, Sonic half considered taking his words back again, until the fox beat him to the punch "I…must've lost it while I was fighting those…things. Either that or…" The fox held up his rifle and sighed somberly "Maybe it was her; no…I _know_ it was. She…helped me break free. That's also why I look like _this_…" Tails motioned to his entire body "She gave up everything…for me…"

There was a quiet, requiem-like reverence about the fox's words that welled up sorrow inside Sonic. He almost wanted to pass off these implications by saying that this 'person' his friend mentioned might have been Tikal. That, however, was not what his heart and common sense told him. All the same, he would have safely risked calling his heart false and his senses a fluke, if denying either could separate the dismal truth from reality. Admittedly, if what he feared _was_ in fact true, then it would explain the hatred Sonic had seen festering in his friend's eyes.

"Tails…I don't…I'm sorry." The hero's words were unfittingly empty, but what else could he say? He had run out of tears to cry, used up all angst to scream. The result of this mission was too exhaustingly sad, even if it had reunited him with Tails. Nothing was worth having his otherworldly friend lose his strongest reason for living.

Yet he had to look for the silver-lining in all this: They now could leave this ill-fated place.

Freedom awaited both of them…

"Sonic the hedgehog and Miles Prower. I humbly welcome you both."

No…

No…!

…NO!

This was not right, not fair to them in the least! Why did the sick-hearted 'master' have to show his face now? Was torturing Sonic's friends and destroying his brother's life not enough for this sadist?

Had the hero not again felt the loving backing of his home-world allies, he would have truly given in to the darkness right then and there. Still, he settled for scalding the hazed phantom with a violent scowl as his return greeting. Tails too seemed agitated, given how throaty and heavy his breaths had become.

Meanwhile the man in charge approached the pair calmly and asked "Do you remember Sonic, what I told you when we first met?"

He must have been a fool to not notice, or at least not heed, the wrath on the two heroes' faces. Even so, Sonic gave his best effort to answer the less-than-human figure properly "All I remember is you babbling about me 'revealing the way to darkness' or some crap. And since we're asking questions, why don't you tell us WHAT YOU DID TO AMETHSYT!" Sonic shout had come out more animalistic than he had intended, forcing even the composed 'master' to take a step back.

"Allow me to answer your question first, if you don't mind." Why he bothered with formalities Sonic didn't know, but since Tails was keeping his cool, the hero struggled to let the man finish "If you are inquiring about dear Amethyst's fate, why not ask your dual-tailed friend here? After all, he was the only one present to witness her final moments. Is that not right, Miles?"

Though the speedster wanted to deck the blurry prick for what he said, Tails caught his attention when he gasped and strained out "Sh-shut up! I…I didn't do anything…I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER! I…didn't…" Upon shouting this, the fox fell to his knees whilst clasping his head, apparently in great pain.

Taking a few paces closer, the master pointed out "No one accused you of such, but the truth is an elusive thing, yes?" Tails let out a soft cry as the phantom went on "Understand boy: It was not you, it was the all-consuming might of chaos that claimed your beloved's life. Such is the power's incredible potential, potential to change the world in which we live." With many a flaunting gestures, most of which only made the blue hero glare harder while supporting the scared fox, the figure continued his melodramatic sermon by asking "Don't you see yet? It can rend even the most powerful bonds with the greatest of ease. It can turn even the truest love into deepest hatred in all but an instant. Its influence is the epitome of mind over matter! But consider, if it can spwan such atrocities, then the miracles it can weave must be no less fantast-"

"Hey, you heard the man! SHUT UP!" Sonic interrupted, vehemently sticking up for his bro "You talk about changing the world, but all you do is use us as warped experiments for your pleasure! I don't see what's so 'miraculous' about hurting people you don't even know!" Turning back to Tails, Sonic tried his best to get the tormented vulpine to look at him.

At the same time, the figure let out a sigh of dissatisfaction "You have come this far, yet you still do not know the truth?" The blue mobian returned a gaze of mixed bitterness and curiosity at the master's question. Seeing that he had gotten the cobalt one's attention, the figure spoke slowly "Sonic, you hurt me deeply when you failed to remember our first meeting. I prepared a cordial invitation to my own city for you, yet you turned me down; with the crudest of manners no less!" This absurd display of feigned 'hurt' was quickly cast off when the figure contentedly remarked "Ah…but such was to my expectations. I was aware that you were not the same Sonic, so to risk such an offer was really no risk at all. If all went well, I was quite sure we'd end up helping each other one way or another."

Little by little, this person's speech, though still flowery and dramatic, sounded increasingly familiar. Finally, the figure's obscure shadowy cloak began to dissipate as his tone changed again; this time, to one that Sonic clearly recognized "Oh my dear Sonic…_**d**__**on't tell me that you forgot about our long partnership?**_"

…

…

…since when…?

Sonic had to know: Since when had they been tricked, duped, mislead? At what point in their quest were they fully under _this_ maniac's influence? Despite having never trusted him in the beginning, it seemed now that his caution was all for nothing. Whether Sonic had gone along with him back then or not, was he somehow doomed to be swept up in this vile scheme regardless? But wait…then why did he…give them the emeralds back then, and even offer to join in the search? If the ransom had always been about the Chaos Emeralds, then why would this lunatic have surrendered the ones he already possessed? It just didn't make any…

No…that wasn't it.

Even if the emeralds were part of the original plan, the true target, since the very beginning, had always been…him; Sonic himself was this psycho's primary goal all along. He wasn't sure of the details, but it was clear now that his presence here was at the heart of this crazy fool's plan.

On the 'bright' side…at least some things, for better or for worse, never change.

Standing up to his full, yet comparatively diminutive, height, Sonic locked his burning green irises on the rotund man above him and proclaimed "After the lies you told us from the start…after all the disasters your evil plan caused…after what you did to my friends…"

"…I'll never forgive you, Robotnik!"

-l-

End of Chapter Forty-nine

-l-

Coming back to this project at last…with a very late start of course.

I'm not sure whether I want this chapter to be a grand success or just passable enough for your guys' tastes. I don't really know how well I did, with the back-story (more holes to be filled next chapter), with Robotnik's revealing (probably too rushed or something), or with any other odds and ends. On an important side note, I hate seeing how many good reviews I up and tossed away for nothing. Everyone's time and dedication spent reviewing this gargantuan story just thrown out…*Sigh* I'm very sorry for that, but I will at least continue this story to the very end (which is coming extremely soon).

**DanceDream, Ghostkid33, Serenity/ravenclaww, Sierra Zanimalini14, Infamousplot, Kindra Mckleen, knight of the windZ10Z, prowerboy, Mewone, Infamousplot, draco'sfairmaiden, Super Shadix 520, Sparking-nexis137, Ninuhuju, CutProductions, Skylera (I misspelled it for sure ._.), No Line on the Horizon, killingkathy/JingleQ, DarkTailzFox (crap, I'm missing something :\) jakeroo123, Flameuser (forgot the numerical part DX), Tehgoatgoesbah…and so many others over the course of this plot.** Geez, what would I have done without you guys? Like or dislike my work, each of you has been kind enough to review this story at one time or another. Though I don't see some of you anymore, or at least not as often (those listed at the very end) I'm still very grateful to have heard from you. I hope those of the majority still continue to follow Reason until its long-awaited (at least on my part) conclusion.

I'm going to take this next moment to reply back to a few non-user reviewers, since I can't PM them and all (if I only mentioned your name above, please don't feel left out! ^_^).

**DanceDream:** I…don't know what to say. I guess I'll start by saying this: I wish I had your joy, Dance, I really wish I did. I think the only time I feel that my work could ever be called God-given (or a 'gift of God', as with my name's meaning), is when it pleases someone else. I know that's not right, as all things we cherish are our Lord's gifts. I don't know how much my words have helped you, but I know you how much you've helped me. I really think you were the first one here that offered to pray for me…and that means so much. I think I'm a little ashamed because reading your words actually made me tear up a little. Since you were kind enough share scripture, I think I will do so too: "_The King will reply, 'I tell you the truth, whatever you did for one of the least of these brothers of mine, you did for me." _Matthew 25:40. This passage makes me think of all the times you went out of your way to cheer me up, when could've simply left a couple comments about the chapter. I hope God remembers to bless you in the way you have blessed me. Never stop being the kind person you are, Dance, not for anyone.

**Ghostkid33:** Thank you so much. I feel more and more the random horrors we see on T.V. are becoming a constant household concern. You know, I showed your review and everyone else's to my sister-in-law. She was truly touched and surprised to find so many people praying and mourning her friend's loss. I'll admit when I first started writing here, I expected precious little beyond what you might find at any other fan-site, or even comments as debase as YouTube's. While I get that some people here ARE that bad, you are one of so many that proved me wrong. I remember when I first read your review, I was so stupidly happy to hear from a fellow college student, and not someone five-plus years removed from my time. I mean yes, I love hearing from everyone, but to have someone closer in age (I'm talking early adult) is refreshing and comforting. :D Even now you still have excited comments about my fic, despite my hazardous removal of all progress :\. I stupidly erased ALL the reviews you took the time to make, and yet here you are telling ME not to stress? I'm…almost embarrassed by how much kindness you've shown me. Really I don't think I've done anything special, but you treat me as though I had. As with Dance and everyone else, I pray that people show you as much compassion as you've shown me. You most certainly deserve it :).

**Serenity:** Yeah, some good my 'good intentions' did, you know what I mean? :''( I'm so sorry. I'll confess I was selfish to delete all my work without as much as a proper goodbye. I mean I had started to PM you via ravenclaww, but that's not the same. And it most certainly doesn't excuse me cutting off all my work just because I entered an intense bout of depression. I know this may sound idiotic, but I didn't think anyone would care. Sure, I expected people to be mad, or at least so disappointed that they didn't want to talk to me, but I dumbly found myself surprised by how many understanding/loving words I reply's I got back. :') Aww…crap, I feel so silly right now. I've taught people stuff before sure, but I never imagined I'd be your inspiration. When I said I feel 'silly' I mean sort of flattered and bashful at the same time. I don't see myself as high-class material…obviously, so hearing you and a few others say they're inspired by my work is…sort of new to me. I really wish I could express how happy your support makes me, but I suppose I'd be all falsely cocky and prideful in person (yes sadly, I'm THAT type of dude XD) if I tried. Okay, so mild kidding aside, I really appreciate you and Raven. That mad PM-fic we share is always able to brighten up any dull days of mine!

Okay…so I really went all out (long-winded PoC's are long-winded XD), but said what I said, and that's all there is to it! And so, as I always say…

Until next time!


	50. On Crimson Strings

PoC: **Coming close to the closing, which is close at hand, it should be clear by now that I neither created nor own anything patented by Sega. **And so here is the overdue chapter.

Silver: So…how 'close' are we again? I kinda thought we weren't _that_ near the end, with some story still unexplained and all.

Metal: Attribute it to the trend of the Sonic games: True endings or conclusions are never revealed until after the first en-…hmm…you know, never mind. Just trust PoC.

PoC & Silver: METAL!

Metal: Erm…well…Pen didn't walk out on this either so…

PoC & Silver: 8'D

Metal: ? What? WHAT? I had to come back for TD anyway, so stop with the weepy bug-eyes!

Tails Doll: T_T

Metal: Ugh… Great, now you've got the kid crying too! Now if you two are quite finished _wetting_ yourselves with creepy delight, I demand you, PoC, return to writing! I know you've got what it takes, so man up and scramble us an Eggman!

Silver: Pfft! Hey Met…that 'brown nose' doesn't suit you! Heh-heh-grk! Stawp…choquing…mii! *Wheezing* Okay…okay…! PoC, it's no USE making excuses! You MUST make this chapter positively epic, or else all your mentally challenged delays were in vain!

PoC: So melodramatic. Near the end or not, this is just another chapter guys, so chill.

**-l-**

**On Crimson Strings**

**-l-**

Sonic, enflamed by Robotnik's long standing deception, allowed his compulsions to get the better of him yet again. Contrary to old encounters, the once omnipotent 'master' interestingly made no effort to halt or evade the hero's assault; letting the brunt of the hedgehog's anger fall crushingly upon his sternum. Considering Sonic had never directed an attack at Robotnik, or at least the Eggman of his world, himself before, the act presented to him a newfound, yet decisively warped, sense of satisfaction. Even so, the blue mobian's ingrained sense of justice shamed him, knowing he had willingly harmed a frail human without first giving any warning.

It did seem odd though. If Robotnik's identity _was_ synonymous of that the master's, then why had the doctor let his guard down? A true answer to this never came, as Sonic's attention was captured by the spectral glow of several, multi-colored gems that had been scattered across the eclipsed floor. One of these jewels tumbled Sonic's way; stopping just a foot in front of the hero. There was no need to pick the stone up. Sonic could feel it's warm tendrils of energy already sinking into his fur, a hint that quickly gave the mystic mineral's nature away…

It was a Chaos Emerald…

Before he could consider grabbing it, the cobalt blur's eyes shot up when, from within the black abyss, he heard the rounded man say "No Sonic… I'm not expecting forgiveness from you or anyone else." Robotnik's voice seemed echo from every direction, causing prickles of unease to shiver down the hedgehog's spine. Barring a minuscule moment of silence, the hero afterwards heard the faint echo hastened footsteps, followed by the words "I simply need you to…COMPLY!"

A grip of steel then snatched up and proceeded to tighten around Sonic's well-concealed neck. Being snuck up on, and consequently caught, by Robotnik of people was demeaning on so many levels, though this naturally took a backseat to the dire danger he was now in. Not able to break the bulgy human's hold, Sonic turned his gaze back to the fallen emeralds, which had now levitated and begun to circle him whilst emitting a soft hum. Seeing them respond to Robotnik's mere hand gestures, the hero had to wonder why the emeralds would heed the doctor's commands. The Eggman he knew was never able to harness Chaos' power personally. In all honesty, it never occurred to Sonic that humans ever could.

"Sonic." Robotnik's voice broke his musings, earning the hero's intense stare "Harming you was never my intent…but sadly the power of chaos can only be brought about by trauma or nourishment of the heart. After years of research on the subject, I calculated that one can be trained to wield both negative and positive chaos at once." The robotics master beckoned the emeralds in closer with another wave of his hand, before resuming his speech "And with the lore of the echidna's as my guide, I did discover the secret of the dark arts. Even so, my body was too weak to be a proper vessel for the true might of chaos. Thus, I confess to using Shadow, codename: Maasawd Sorih_, _or _Maria's Shadow_, as a guinea pig for my first attempt. Ultimately, like any failed experiment, all I ended up with was a broken puppet and dead-ended theories."

Emerald eyes aglow and ready to explode, Sonic gave the doctor a hard boot the gut, breaking the old man's harsh chokehold. Paying no mind to the emeralds still encircling him, Sonic demanded "I've never been a fan of cheap talk, mostly from you, but I've got to know: Did this 'experiment' of yours involve killing this world's Sonic?" Shaking his head, Sonic felt even more recent memories rush to the forefront of his mind, causing him to amend his question "No…not just that…what about Rouge and Tails? Why did you hurt of them? And Amethyst…what happened to her…was that part of your stupid schemes too? Answer me that, you monster."

Robotnik failed to provide an immediate response, either due to Sonic's attack or something else. After an exchange of studious glances, he did eventually say "Did you forget that I also tricked my own flesh and blood to accomplish this task? Yes, even Maria was nothing but another doll in my grand pageant. I used her devotion to me to cover my tracks, to convince her that I had either died or been kidnapped." The obese master's face twitched oddly as he said this, almost as if the confession tasted bitter on his tongue "As for little Sonic, Rouge, Tails and his precious vixen? They just so happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time. Understand that I simply needed three things: A captive, a vessel, and the emeralds to fulfill my plans. Tails, by my earliest tests, looked to be the most viable for the 'vessel' role, right behind Shadow. In fact, all my recent efforts had been geared towards drawing him into my gauntlet of tests…until you showed up."

After hearing this, an ill feeling of blame started sapping the quilled teen's morale away. Robotnik conveniently ignored his distress whilst explaining further "Tails was strong, even the original Sonic was spiritually sound for his age, but you…you were special. Your arrival was such a golden opportunity, one that I was willing to put everything on the line for. I quickly tried to ally myself with you, so as to cut a few complicated corners. Yet, as I feared, you were suspect of me. I presume that you must not be on such agreeable terms with your Robotnik, assuming your world contains a man by that name. Regardless, you far exceeded my expectations, practically brimming with positive energy. Learning from my old mistake with Shadow, I chose to put you through the trials I had laid out for Miles, praying my 'natural' mind games would have a similar effect on you."

Descending from his maniacal crescendo, the doctor contorted his flabby face into cruel smirk as he coldly stated "And eureka, it was a resounding success! In the end, I had you sobbing almost as hard as Miles when I had him _execute_ his mate. I confess, his loss was tragic, but his usefulness had worn out, and I could not leave him sane enough to interfere with our meeting."

The hedgehog's large pair of mobian eyes widened with pure shock at the man's admission. Finding the truth hard to digest, Sonic's jaw quivered briefly when he replied "Y-You did what? She…you…n-no…" All at once, he again felt his skin pulse with a blaze of destructive impulses. Eventually the pulsing gave way to a crackling of raw energy, drawn from both the facility and the swirling emeralds. The lure to absorb all this energy, positive and negative alike, at once was intensified by both his intense hatred for this Robotnik and his deep devotion to his friends. Yet the steady absorption was causing both powers to violently clash inside him.

A smile of approval graced the oval-shaped human's face when he saw the hedgehog's struggle. Soon after, Robotnik began prodding the hero with some 'advice' "Good Sonic, yes…that's right. It was I that corrupted Tails' heart, and ordered Knuckles to kidnap Rouge. I am also indirectly responsible for both the real Sonic and Amethyst's deaths! Does that make you hate me? Despise me? Well come then. Slay me here and now, if you can!"

Having rained down his venom, the doctor heard the hero let out a feral snarl, indicating his words had gotten through. Facing the hero with more confidence, the lying master shared more of his wisdom "And now..your best friend is dying Sonic… The spirit I placed inside him is rotting his soul away. I've seen you two together, seen the touching moments you've shared. You love him…don't you? Different worlds or not, you two are brothers. So…won't you use the power to save him? Is his safety not the primary impetus for your actions thus far?"

This change of tone made Sonic's mind scramble for control. His thoughts were now a blend of images; some which showed Robotnik torturing his friends, while others merely displayed Tails' coarse but genuinely happy smile. Collisions of dark and light memories felt like a set of scales constantly tipping in his subconscious. Just when both seemed balanced, one would temporarily outweigh the other, and then the process would cycle.

Stuck in this state of flux, Sonic's eyes drifted achingly over towards a bright orange figure, on it's knees and crying in a sort of crumbling sorrow. Heart pounding with deep empathy, Sonic felt his thoughts easing away from the lust for power and back to his levelheaded nature, in spite of the overweight scientist's taunts.

"You're right about one thing, Robotnik. I came all this way…for him." Sonic focused hard on his strongest motivation, letting every single other extraneous thought fall off. Little by little, he started to force the dark desire for vengeance out while whispering "Tails…hang in there a little longer. I'll save you…even if it costs me everything I've got." Sonic boldly strained harder and harder, pushing his willpower to the very maximum.

"Keep…fighting…bro."

L

*With Tails*

L

No matter how hard he tried to pull away, Tails' guilt had him lost in his mind's own grim catacombs. Gloom hovered over his head, like a guillotine's blade waiting to pass judgment for his unintentional crime. A salty dryness chapped his lips and tongue until both began to crack and bleed. Swollen was his throat from countless shouts of denial, forcing him to only murmur soft pleas for forgiveness. This sunken state persisted long after Tails' limits were reached, leaving his head filled with weary thoughts of redemption paired with a perplexing fixation on despair.

Was it cowardice that prevented him from taking responsibility, from stepping up and admitting that he had harvested the soul of his mate? No, no not at all. Were it possible for him to imagine her as anyone else, even Sonic, then perhaps he could have somehow lived with having committed his first act of murder.

However…this case was the sole exception. No one, not even all his friends put together had ever made Tails feel as warm and alive as Amethyst had. Though she never knew it, at least not as well as he would've liked, just a modest touch of her hand could make his cloudiest days feel brighter and lovelier than dawn's first light. She had wrongly assumed that he, by staying busy and keeping somewhat distant, was dissatisfied with her; that he had somehow forgotten how precious she was to him. At rare times, she had even asked if she was a burden to him! Yet nothing, not a single statement to his widespread knowledge could've been more false.

"Amethyst…" Tails' voice called out gently "You forgave me, but I never… I never got to show how much you meant to me…how much I really trusted and depended on you." The fox curled up his twin tails and grasped his shaking knees for comfort as he went on "It's because…I was afraid. I was always scared that…if I let you come with me on my missions, or if we got too close that you'd…end up getting hurt, maybe even permanently injured for life."

Sitting tentatively on his last statement, Tails found himself childishly pressing his reddened irises into his furry arms, as he bitterly confessed "I was selfish… I wanted you safe no matter what. I treated you like a fragile gem, an object of affection, instead of acknowledging the hardworking girl I loved so much. I…didn't trust you. I was so scared for your sake that I didn't put any faith in you at all. And…now…I…" Sniffling loudly, Tails picked up his words with a sardonic laugh "What irony… I spend our whole relationship trying to protect you, only to get…possessed…a-and wind up…hurting you m-myself."

Amidst this, a rumbling growl filled his mind's blackened space, temporarily breaking the fox out of his self-destructive sorrow. Tails then looked up from his sitting position to see a being, not very unlike a mobian, approach him with sauntering strides. This made the fox spring to his feet, now prepared to defend himself against the unfamiliar face. Peculiarly, this stranger's 'face' was practically unreadable; it's expressionless mouth and scarlet red irises betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

At the same moment another figure came into view. This one was more innocent and youthful, carrying a sort of corrupt playfulness as it trotted towards the vulpine. Much to his amazement, the little fellow was like looking in a mirror, albeit one that made him look ten years or so younger. The child-like being was in fact a fox kit, at least in appearance. Tails, though still wracked with guilt, could now easily identify this 'doppelganger' as the spirit that had impersonated him before.

Right as he was about to confront the treacherous kit, the other creature cut the silence with a persuasive, almost booming voice "Citrine, your work here is finished. Go now and await unification with the blue one." With a hyperactive nod, the diabolical fox disappeared into the void, leaving Tails to face off with the remaining figure.

Retaining his shreds of willpower, Tails demanded as fiercely as he could "Who are you? And what's that faker going to do to Sonic?" This triggered an even viler gaze from the creature; one which made the real vulpine's stomach grumble queasily. Monster or whatever it was, the creature looked as though it knew the fox's every secret, weakness, and sin. Figuratively, this entity had Tails feeling naked and furless, as an unborn pup still nurtured inside his mother's womb. Yet through all this, Miles refused to break up the stare down. A gut instinct told him that this was not someone he could afford, in any small way, to be vulnerable in front of.

As soon as their contest reached past the two minute mark, the unidentified being gave a belated answer "Your flesh bears the mark, now but a vessel branded to serve as a puppet. Yet shackled by this, you needlessly ask who I am. Why?" Unaware if the beast was talking to him or _through_ him, Tails remained silent, waiting for it to give a sensible response.

Mysteriously, the unidentified being was seemingly able to comprehend the fox's confusion, thus explained "I have no identity, for I am but the former head servant of the Master Emerald, free of my servitude by it's destruction, and by the destabilization of the great emerald's will and literal conscience, Chaos." It's ambiguous declaration stuck Tails as bizarre, almost humorous, yet carried a resounding sense of authority as the creature elaborated "I am the indwelling essence of the grey Chaos Emerald, placed now at the high seat of power. I believe I have already provided you with my alias. I am known to you as Onyx. That mask you bore was my gateway into your mind. Now we are one in the same."

Tails could not help but understand what this meant: The voice that had taken on various tones to deceive him, the monster that had invaded his body, and, moreover, the demon that had forced Tails to spill Amethyst's innocent blood, was standing right before him. This too was possibly the same devil that had tortured Shadow and countless others, all in the name of whatever master it served. On the other hand, it's incoherent babble about being 'free of servitude' meant little to Tails at this point. It was enough to know that this…_thing_ was the source of everyone's suffering.

And for that, it would be brought down.

Leaping in headfirst, the fox brought up a fist to the monster's face, followed by a spinning whip of his thick tails. Worse than his lowest estimations, both attacks hadn't just been weak, they were absolutely ineffective. Onyx made no attempt to dodge or guard as Tails repeatedly cut himself up making attempts on the dark one's life. Backing off for a moment caused the vulpine to realize something else: His skin was getting viciously marred by making contact with this monster. Provided a closer examination, Tails saw that the beast's faux mobian body was lined with gem-like protrusions. There was not a single place on it's frame that the fox could strike without risking serious harm to himself.

Neither amused nor annoyed by Tails' rugged advances, the spirit only spoke to him plainly "Your soul is determined, but the flesh is weak. In all the time I've peered inside your mind, I know well that the use of physical force is not in your comfort zone. You are a scientist, not a warrior. Why then do you waste your time with such brutish methods?" Onyx's words grated on Tails' agitated nerves, mostly the part about it probing his thoughts. Still, the merit of it's words could not be overlooked. Tails had been losing his temper and resorting to animalistic behavior for some time now. It disgraced him to not have realized this fault sooner.

Taking it's first step closer, Onyx dared to speak again "Can you not see the weakness inside your soul? You try in vain to cover it with intellect, or erase it by sheer force, but are expectedly met with failure time and time again. I alone am aware of the fate you have wrought for yourself, a fate due to your fear of ineptitude that has grown into a self-fulfilling prophecy. Just as you failed to protect your love, so you now fail to aid one you consider kin. You have no one to blame for these losses, but yourself. How then can you selfishly remain sure of yourself, despite having committed such atrocities? To be denied any hope of absolution would be purely justice in your case."

Quiet understanding fell over Tails, who had by all visible accounts bought into the spirit's partial lie shaded with perverse truth. Thus, while hanging his head like a man on trial, or else submitting to the noose, the fox let any and all overt resistance melt away. Onyx himself, or rather _itself_, took especially strong interest in the vulpine at this time. Seeing his prey was willing and vulnerable to his presence, the malicious specter made it's way slowly towards him. Pace for pace, no matter how near it came, the double-tailed fox made no effort to halt the spirit's advance. Miles merely retained his helpless posture, heedless of the figure's looming darkness.

Before long, the two were not a full foot apart from each other. Stretching out a diamond-edged claw-studded hand, Onyx prepared one last enigmatic message for the defenseless mobian "To submit to my will is to invite insatiable hunger and thirst into your life. Prolonged, you would begin to beg for release from your bodily torment, even if death was the only route. Yet…as my sole act of compassion, I will not see you suffer. Your time under my influence will be as brief as a breath of wind, after which the final sleep will embrace you." Narrowing the distance by mere inches now, Onyx closed the remainder of the gap with a sudden jerking motion, but not before claiming "May you soon be at peace with your soul mate."

Right as the figure's 'hand' closed upon the vulpine's shoulder; Onyx's false body became rigid, frozen in place. Letting out a few stiff gasps, one could see an obvious look of pain on the demon's unusual facial features. All seemed to be ritualistic, a planned part of the spirit's complete transfer of essence. This was until the fox's eyes shot open, his eyes not bearing the bloodied gaze of Onyx, but rather the piercing glow of a deep violet. Reverted to a form more reminiscent of his physical self, Tails once again shone with a fiery glow that embraced him entirely. And so with a snap of his blazing appendages, Miles forced the sinister being into a painful skid backwards. Onyx then snapped it's shadowy head up just in time to see an arrow of radiant energy coming towards it. The resulting impact launched the dark entity well into the colorless background.

Having lost sight of his foe, Tails took this time to refute the dark spirit's claims "I've never once doubted my guilt, or held back acceptance for any punishment I deserve." Caught mid-sentence, Tails witnessed Onyx's crystalline claw emerge from the void, giving him just enough time to grip the being's wrist. Now face to face with his inner devil, Tails leaned forward and said "But I happen to love Amethyst and Sonic more than I hate myself. So, as long as they keep trusting and depending on me, I won't accept my fate quietly. I told you before: I won't let you or your master harm another soul. And as long as my friends support me, I can do just that. I can stop you because…" Tails paused his proclamation long enough to raise his hand, now shining with a stream of electrified chaos energy. Tossing Onyx back several feet, the fox completed executing his attack whilst shouting "Because…they believe in me. That's why I continue to believe in myself!"

In the aftermath of this counterstrike, a gurgling snarl carried itself through the soot-colored dimension, citing Onyx's second indication of any 'true' emotion. This approximation was clinched when the corrupted spirit called out "Then let us see, child. Let us see how long the ark of your positive _imagination_ and negative chaos can sustain you!"

Not a second after hearing this threatening comment, Tails could feel the vile beast's cold breath trickling down his spine.

L

*With Sonic*

L

Seeing Tails twitch and seize with increasing violence, the hero knew that his time was short. He had to do something about all this excess energy, and fast. Owing to some kind of overwhelming heaviness originating from beyond the recently opened door, Sonic could practically taste the influx of negative chaos spreading into the air. It was as thick and heavy as a dense fog, yet not visible to the naked eye. Whatever lay beyond that passage, it reeked of evil, and Sonic could feel it's influence already trying to scramble his thoughts.

To 'sweeten' the already bitter deal, the emeralds themselves did not seem…normal, if that was the right word. Their glow was sickly and their light offensive, not at all like the warm but powerful gems he was so familiar with. A short glance at them alone was enough to cause minor depression, for each of the stones glimmered somberly as if to say "I hurt… I suffer…" Further proving that whatever that idiotic, bearded egg had done to them, it was just as horrid as what Sonic himself was presently going through. There was an additional scare when Sonic noticed the unusual sounds of laughter and growls coming from…above.

Taken by his curiosity, Sonic looked up and saw _them_. He saw a number of translucent beings hovering overhead, all looking either completely insane or utterly emotionless. Strangely, the auras surrounding these beings, five in total, appeared to be optically in sync with the emeralds below. Stranger still, they each gravitated towards a specific gem, eliciting a kind of bonding resonation with one another. A plausible guess indicated that these beings were a manifestation of the evil that the doctor had infested the emeralds with. However, it was just as likely that these 'things' actually served to represent the emeralds themselves. Sonic didn't have the answers, but regardless, the blue hedgehog was not about to absorb such warped power if he could help it, lest he succumb to a similar madness. Sonic's choice was reflected in the way he stubbornly fought back any emotion evoked by the obese scientist's mockery.

Robotnik quickly took notice of the hedgehog's resistance with anger dipped in a hint of fear. His demeanor hardened as he wearily attempted to draw ire out of the stout-minded hero, but to no avail. His gloves soon grew sticky with sickening concern, thus moving large man to swiftly implement his proverbial 'Plan B'. Raising his hand up to the jewel-encircled blue hero, the frantic Robotnik started to utter an ominous incantation "Erutaerc deniats yb eht ssenkrad, emoc htrof. Nepo ediw siht lessev won desolc ot em!"

The last of the chant seemed to call out to something, something that lay in the abyss, beyond the opened door. After which the formerly released darkness congregated into a small mass on the floor in front of the doctor. The organic substance then took on a crude shape, a form that the doctor must've recognized as he said to it "Your body has been most helpful to my research. But now…the time has come for you to give me the power I seek. Go now, and don't fail me this time, stupid beast."

The black mass responded by turning it's attention towards the snared hedgehog. It stared at the mobian's struggling form for a short time before stretching out it's rough equivalent of an arm. Sonic, who had been distracted by his inner conflict, locked eyes with the darkened substance just before it made contact with his exposed chest. Then, in one grotesque moment, the hedgehog watched as the mass seeped it's way into his flesh, an act that felt as though someone was ripping his heart out.

Meanwhile, the doctor nodded firmly at the events unfolding; proceeding then to spill out another verse of foreign speech "Rehtag ereh, ey remrof sevals ot eht retsam enots! Ebircsni yht skram, llitsni ruoy segami, tibahni eht lessev I reffo ot eeth! Yb eht dnammoc fo Aiag, Siralos, dna Soahc I egrahc eeth-"

Sonic could not comprehend the rest as inflammatory pain, like that of a spreading infection, gradually forced his eyes closed. His last vision was that of the semi-transparent figures above descending upon him with shouts of lunacy.

L

*With Amy/Tikal*

L

Knelt down in concentrated prayer, Tikal found herself startled by an unexpected shoulder tap. She had partly expected, owing to wishful thinking, for it to be Shadow or one of the others that had been left behind. Instead though, she was met with face of Aquamarine, who wore an uncharacteristically frightened expression. Taking the hand of the distressed chaos spirit, the maiden, despite her lingering distrust for Aqua, inquired about the spirit's predicament.

Clenching the pink hedgehog's hand tightly, Aqua pleaded "Tikal, Amy, both of you…heed me. I am being called by the master. It is time for me to merge with my siblings. I cannot remain here for much longer, so…I must tell you…"

"Tell us what?" Maria asked urgently, standing side by side with a just as curious Knuckles and a confused Charmy. All members of the group now waited pensively to hear Aquamarine's message.

Tainted with growing signs of strain, the cyan-shaded spirit nevertheless addressed the entire team strongly "Everyone, listen to me. I'm afraid, despite his best efforts, Sonic has…failed."

Trying hard to ignore the gasps and disbelieving stares, the spirit pressed on "I have seen it through the eyes of my siblings. The evil man, our newest master, has captured the blue one, and is now performing the rite that will see him possessed by all seven spirits. If we do not act soon, the master's warped desire will bring the echidna prophecy to pass, a second predicted Great Inferno. You know of this better than I do, Tikal."

With the information being very difficult for Amy's own mind to handle, Tikal struggled to hold back both of their sorrows whilst asking "Y-Yes, but what then can we do? I'll not accept that all is lost for this world. If you have any suggestions, any with even the faintest chance of averting this crisis, I would hear them now."

Shuddering again from whatever invisible force beset her, Aqua gasped out "There is…one way. The greatest of the seven has not yet entered Sonic's soul. I cannot say where the final spirit, Onyx, is now, but as long as it does not interfere, I may have a chance of turning the tide in Sonic's favor." At once, the spirit had the four mobians clasp each other hand in hand; until all four formed a chain around Aqua herself "I need you to pray for me, and for Sonic. Tikal, with your influence and Amy's telepathy, the two of you should be able to extend the request to Shadow, Espio, Rouge, and Vector. Once this is done, if you can then communicate the message far enough, I believe Sonic may hear it. I will try to hold my siblings back long enough to for him to regain control of himself. Terrible as this plan is, I believe it may be our last hope."

Suddenly letting out a short scream, Aquamarine started to fade completely before their eyes. Giving up her balance, the spirit fell to the ground with her final words "Only a pure mind and an open heart…can expunge any evil. Our master…is mistaken."

Having said all she could, the ethereal girl vanished into the lightless air.

-l-

End of Chapter Fifty

-l-

A month later…and on an unusual day…I finally UPDATE! Really, I am very sorry for such a long wait (more so that I usually am, if that's possible), and I hope you all haven't forgotten the plot by now :(. And for those of you that are wondering, yes I know I said I'd have Rise up a week or weeks ago, but real life matters had my hands tied. I'll do my best to update faster next time, but I make no promise.

Note: Yes, YES! I'm aware that reversing words is the cheapest way to craft a 'foreign language', but I wanted something that anyone can easily 'translate' if they're willing to put in a little extra time and effort.

Aside from that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I finally have Reason's ending laid out, so it should (I say SHOULD) be easier for me to proceed from here. I apologize too for the ever-changing estimation of how many chapters remain.

Until next time.


	51. A Heart Full of Chaos

Silver: One Pen to woo them all, one Pen that has-been. One Pen to write them all under the darkness…past ten! *Pauses* …okay COME ON PEOPLE! That was my best retrofit yet! C'mon stitch-lips! Some love here!

Tails Doll: -_-'

Silver: Oh go play with some pins then, ya picky voodoo brat! I've got to get PoC and Met back here before I run out of gags.

Tails Doll: 8D *hands over a bloodied sack*

Silver: Eh? Whatcha got there, junior…? Um…oh… No kid, just…no. I meant like…like jokes and things that make people…err, _normal_ people, laugh. Just uh…put that back where you found it…I guess.

Tails Doll: 0_0 *Eyes glow red*

…

?: Think we should step in? You know, if only to spout the usual **PenFullofChaos819 doesn't own Sega's Sonic characters**, while saving Silv some trouble?

?(2): No, let this play out. The albino must soon learn the hard "From Cherub to Hell-spawn in sixty seconds" rule that applies to all unattended children. And besides, the lad hasn't had his late-night snack yet. Speaking of late-night snacks, where has Silvia been?

?: Wh-what? Geez, even for you that's just…not right *chokes*.

?(Metal, obviously): Mmm…I see you are clearly having a "deprivation" crisis as of now. Regardless, stop hacking and tell me when my Rise is coming, or else I'll REALLY give you something to choke on!

PoC: *Plugs ears* Ignore, just ignore. You have a story to finish, Pen. Just go to your happy place and…

**-l-**

**A Heart Full of Chaos**

**-l-**

Battered, overheated and exhausted from their intense free-for-all, each of the brave souls' eyes still darted nervously in each direction. And no wonder, as opponents formerly dead set on carving your name on a tombstone rarely up and vanish after a simple power surge. And though this came as an unexpected breather to the drained mobians, the few that could stand started scanning the area thoroughly; their main fear being that the beasts had escaped, and would now be in pursuit of their remaining teammates.

"I won't have it! I won't have any foe giving ME the slip!" An enraged, but still panting, Espio snapped, having lost his cool in a very unprofessional manner. Spent from searching fruitlessly for any trace of their opponents, the furious chameleon finally turned on his 'complacent' comrades when he said "Why are you all still sitting around? Get up! We don't have time to lick our wounds!"

In response, Vector merely clenched his hurting underbelly, whilst Rouge sourly fought back tears of pain. Just when it seemed that silence had bought the pair another chewing out, courtesy of an irrational, reptilian ninja, the stern voice of Shadow interjected "Espio…stop, you're making a fool of yourself. As much as I wish to protect the others too, we have allies right here that need our help." As he spoke, the dark hedgehog moved to ease the crocodile's bruises with a breeze of chill chaos energy.

Direct opposition to the purple mobian's foul temper did not at first bode well. However, it seemed that Espio had, past a second of thought, chosen to heed the black hedgehog's reasoning and back down.

Welcome as his rediscovered self-restraint was, the ex-ninja now stood mindlessly gazing towards the ceiling; seemingly oblivious to the state of his injured comrades. Such inconsiderate disregard almost incited Shadow's rare, but hellish temper; until he too became fixated on the dismal blackness overhead. Apparently, this habit was contagious, as both Vector and Rouge also offered their own weak attention. Eventually, all four stood staring without a word; it was as if they could sense something in the faintly lit darkness above.

Fittingly, the long time of quiet was ended by Vector's subtle, yet genuinely relieved voice "Hey, ghost lady." A fanged smile had just started to form on the reptile's lips when, abruptly, his expression grew deadly serious. Interestingly enough, these changes were only so apparent in the ex-con, as the rest of the team merely bore looks of stark confusion or curiosity. Whatever the reason, it seemed that the message rang clearest in Vector's ears, for he was the only one to identify and 'respond' to the unseen presence.

Still itching to take some sort of action, Espio ruggedly addressed his superior "You said 'ghost lady'… Boss, are you speaking to…that echidna phantom, Tikal?" Having either seen or imagined Vector's slight nod, the agitated chameleon started spilling out a bombardment of inquires "Does that mean the others are safe? Is Charmy alright? Have they located Sonic or Tails? Did…did they find any trace of Amethyst? Come on, fill us in! Boss please, I mus-" Espio found his unreasonable requests silenced by Shadow, who shook his quill-studded head at the edgy purple lizard. The former ninja chose then to remain silent, exercising patience beyond his limits.

Barring Espio's mild distraction, the other two heroes waited until Vector voluntarily spoke "Seems like ol' blueberry's got himself in a fix, same with our sly, double-tailed client. Guess the poor guy found Miles, but now is getting…uhh, 'tortured by the spirits', whatever that means. Oh, and ghost gal says he might get…eaten? Nah, 'consumed' by something that'll use his body to burn up our world: Faster and hotter than a goose speed-broiled for a late Christmas party. Sort of tasty actually, in Doomsday-ish sort of way."

Immediately noticing the angering effects of his inappropriate humor, the croc cleared his throat and finished the message "Well basically, Tikal says she's got a plan, but needs our help to make it happen. According to that her, we need to ehh…join hands and send some kind of player…erm, I mean, '_prayer_' to help Sonic. Not really seeing how getting all kumbaya hippie-like is going to help, but that's what the lady-eh?" Much to the long-winded croc's surprise, and mild disturbance, the dark hedgehog quickly clasped Vector's large right hand without question.

"It is possible…that we are all being deceived again, but…recall that Tikal has always placed her trust in us. I say we honor that trust now." Shadow remarked with a level of contained, pragmatic surety. Upon taking Rouge's hand into his, he proclaimed "We don't have time for doubts. If this is indeed the only way, then we can't afford to hesitate." Shifting his gaze towards the somber chameleon, Shadow added "We can't afford to lose anyone else."

Espio locked eyes with the black and maroon hedgehog. For a short time, it seemed to be a stalemate of icy stares, until at last the purple lizard's desperation moved him to take Vector and Rouge's hands, forming a perfect circle. These surfaced, albeit still reserved, emotions also pushed Espio to say "One life is more than enough to purchase the blood of many. I won't allow any further sacrifices to be made."

Silently agreeing with his hue-shifting companion, Vector let out an unprepared sigh and asked "Okay Tikal, what sort of prayer did ya have in mind?"

L

*With Sonic*

L

Falling to his knees, Sonic let out a croaking groan. Visibly, the unnatural blob-like substance had yet to alter anything physical about the hedgehog. Of course, this was troublesome to judge, as the hero's vision doubled from the immense internal pain. Indeed, the force he was tortured with was akin to being eviscerated from within. Worse still was the gradual void that was left in the place of his pain. He didn't know whether it was his own body's response to being so overwhelmed, or else the pain's source that had triggered his numbness. Either way, the hero was mercilessly treated to further agony with an aftertaste of apathy.

Frightening as these elements were, nothing could be more unhelpful than the psychotic voices echoing in his head. Some spoke threats, others delighted in his misfortune, while at least one merely laughed like an asylum-bound lunatic. From what little he could glean, they all seemed to be speaking of his use as a 'vessel'. Whispers of 'scorching the world free of evil' and 'liberating the bound seven' also whirled about in Sonic's damaged mind. Needless to say, most of this spiritual jargon meant little to him, until one voice in particular said "Must be a shame, to have to kill your own kindred."

Sonic was not terribly well-versed in vocabulary, but he had education enough to know that the voice was speaking of family. Aware that both his mother and father were either dead or at least estranged to him, the hedgehog knew all too well who the voice spoke of. The very thought made him thrash in his mental bonds violently, for the hero was sooner prepared to die than to do his friends, or brother, harm. To his dismay, all this struggling merely heightened his pain, and increased the rate in which he lost the ability to feel. Demonic laughter now erupted all around him, which only served to enrage the hero further. Nearly lost in his 'righteous' fury, Sonic's heart verged towards total madness.

…

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I presume?"

Stunned by such a clear, sane utterance of his name, the hero inwardly gasped. Truthfully, he was getting a little sick of having his thoughts dragged back and forth between sanity and lunacy, to the point that he, uncaringly, wished one side would just win already. Regardless, he heeded the sharper voice with a dull "What do you want? You here to mess with me too?"

Almost as though he had imagined it, the blur thought he heard the speaker groan before it said back "Listen well, hedgehog! I do NOT have time to engage in needless debate with you. This battle is for your very soul, and I require your full cooperation if you wish to emerge victorious."

Even desperate, the speedy hero could not bear the voice's lengthy speech, and so shot back "Yeah, yeah, look whatever-you-are, I'm kinda in need of a quick fix right now, so cut the chatter and do something!" This may've been a highly improper tone for anyone in Sonic's predicament, but sadly this was how the hero chose to convey his dire need. The unseen speaker again offered an irked groan, yet seemingly granted the hedgehog's request; the room around the hedgehog faded away along with his immediate pain.

Peculiarly though, the area the hero now stood in was darker and even grimmer than the shadowy hall in which he had come from. This, coupled with Robotnik and Tails' absence and the sudden appearance of a sky blue being in front of him, told Sonic that he was trapped in some hallucination, albeit more 'in control' of himself.

He offered the sole figure a standoffish glare, unknowing of whether this being was a friend or foe. It didn't help that his visitor heavily resembled the fake Chaos' that he had encountered by the dozen. And so it wasn't until the being spoke that he very slightly lowered his guard "Sonic, you can see me now, yes?"

Stiffly nodding, the hero inched closer, saying back "Yeah, so who the heck are you?"

Before the being could answer him, both snapped their attention towards several noises coming from the lingering shadows. Very soon, the pair was surrounded by beings that bore great resemblance his friends, one even the hero himself, save for a truly soulless look in their eyes. Unintentionally, Sonic and the Chaos impersonator soon stood back to back, preparing to face the five malicious doppelgangers.

"I'll…take the ones on the left you take the ones on the right?" Sonic remarked half-heartedly, not knowing whether he could 'fight' these foes properly or not. No confidence was instilled by the snake-like ring of shadows slowly coiling around behind the five fakers. Formless though it was, the hero distantly felt a sort of sentience within the blackened mass; not that this mattered, considering he was about to be de-quilled by a band of familiar faces.

Expectedly, this was a poor time for his blue monster-ally to grab the hedgehog's arm without warning, which the yet unidentified Aqua did anyway. Outside the momentary thrashing of the startled cobalt mobian, she detained him quickly and easily enough to say "Sonic, I will distract my siblings for as long as I can, but you alone must face _him_; the corrupted guardian that has been forced inside of you." She then pointed her shining 'finger' towards the living void as if Sonic should've understood her meaning plainly.

Missing the spirit's point completely, the fast-footed hero seethed in sarcastic annoyance "Huh…yeah ok…sure. No for real, I totally see where you're going with thi-hi-hi-hi-HIIIISSS!" His sarcasm soon turned to screams, for the cyan gem-soul had caught up the hero and flung him into the ring of enclosing darkness.

Disappearing in a puff of distorted air, Aqua gave what seemed to be a small genuine smile, as she said "I too, shall be praying for your success. If you truly are a hero, then please…"

"…please save him from his suffering."

L

*Still…with Sonic*

L

If any hedgehog had ever so boldly tossed his, or her, self into a washing machine, with water set to an uncomfortably warm temperature, then they could safely salute the hero in his insane venture. The main difference being, of course, that he was cycled along waves of evil mist, rather than sudsy drainage. Not that any of this mattered to the irate hero, who was both annoyed at being lobbed like a common football, and greatly unnerved his miserable surroundings.

For no matter how far he floated, the dark zone seemed never-ending and silent. In his heart, it struck Sonic as a sort of a limitless gap of chaotic negativity; one not balanced by any small glimmer of harmony. And while it may not have seemed possible, the darkness only deepened the 'further in' he went. All that was stormy grey eventually faded to pitch black…

The space itself may've been vacant to his eyes, but by now, Sonic could finally _hear_ something. True, ears were prone to playing temporary tricks on themselves when vision fails, yet the sounds remained distinct, persistent. It started out as a tapping, then a thumping, until it was a full blown drumming. Based on the successive two beats to every 'drumming' this noise was remarkably comparable to the pulsing of a…

"Heart?" Sonic wondered wordlessly before the expected object materialized two or so feet in front of him. The 'object' in question could not, even by one as ignorant of biology as Sonic, be mistaken for anything but the well-know, vasculature regulator itself. However, it was extremely decayed and sooty in appearance, looking more necrotized than healthy.

For a time the disembodied organ simply hung in place, beating ominously. Strangely enough, Sonic was faintly inclined to reach for it. These ideas were, however hastily dismissed when a steady flow of oil colored substance cloaked the levitating blood pump. When the consumption was finished, a being garbed in total darkness gradually revealed its form to the hero. First a set of large clawed hands jutted out of the gooey center, followed secondarily by a similarly edged pair of legs. The last change, a squid-like head with sharp green bug-eyes, was unnecessary to identify the creature. Tainted and defiled as its gurgling growl sounded, Sonic was easily able to recognize his formerly formidable opponent.

"Chaos… Man, what have they done to you?" Sonic gave the fallen god of destruction a sympathetic frown. Though it ticked the hedgehog to know his mind was still infested, there was something sad about seeing the watery guardian reduced to a snarling, feral beast.

Even so, Chaos' tormented soul evidently would show no quarter should Sonic fall, given how aggressive his sweeping, haymaker swings were. The speedster found himself quickly reminded of how difficult it was to cope with the oozing beast's reach advantage. In contrast to their 'first' encounter, the attempts on the hero's life were reckless and randomized in this bout, with each thrash holding a fragment of unbridled hostility.

Told by his gut that this Chaos must have notable changes from the 'original', Sonic resisted the urge to aim for his head. To further credit this guess, Sonic had snatched a passing glimpse of the blob's membranous noggin; to no surprise, it was completely empty. However, this close up earned the hedgehog a humbling slap from the beastly false deity. Uncaught by any 'walls' in his mind, Sonic tumbled end-over-end three or so times, until finally coming to a stop.

Yet, while lying in motionless for a short time, a small warm bubbled of light enveloped the hero. Afterwards, looking somehow unaffected, the hero pushed himself up and, quirkily enough, laughed.

"No pain…nothing at all. Guess that means you're holding back, or…" Sonic cut his musings off and looked straight ahead, uncaring of how intimidating the corrupted spirit tried to look. Shortly after this glaring duel, the hero was struck with an interesting idea; one which apparently involved walking right up to Chaos, with no intention of attacking.

Responding with a shattering roar, Chaos angrily unleashed a flurry of whip-based slams, all threatening to smash the blur into cobalt jelly. Yet to the supersonic mobian, dodging these blows was akin to child's play, at least now that he placed his entire emphasis on dodging. Occasionally, a strike or two would connect with full force, but each time, the lightened cocoon returned and Sonic emerged unharmed. Demeaning as it was, Sonic stubbornly remained sure of his passive path to victory.

Thus, the 'battle' raged on, only ending when the hero came within range of Chaos' chest. Reaching forward with as with as much haste as possible, the hedgehog took a spinning dive directly into the demented creature's torso; taking hold of the charcoal-shaded heart he had noticed beforehand. The act itself felt taken right out of a disgusting fighting arcade game, but events soon took an even more grotesque turn when Sonic couldn't pull his hand back out. The hero's fingers remained coiled around the throbbing object, much to his stomach's regret.

"Ugh, well this is…both awkward and…nasty." Sonic grunted between his timely tugs on Chaos' heartstrings…literally speaking. Unsavory as the hero's plan had become, any savage flailing by the fallen guardian had all but ceased. Indeed, Chaos had become perfectly still, if not paralyzed, while the blue mobian performed his unlicensed surgery.

Once the unclean deed was done, the hedgehog freed his arm from the beast and stepped back. Though still clutched in Sonic's hand was his foe's sole vital organ, Chaos remained standing and silent. No more blows were traded as both parties presently gave the heart their undivided focus. The heart itself did not continue beating, as most normal, autorhythmic cardiac muscles would, but instead lay perfectly still in the hero's white-gloved hand. Cupping it up close, the hero watched in awe as the sickly colored object grew lighter and lighter in his palm. Before long, its hue shone as brightly as the morning sun.

Whilst wondering what this meant, Sonic heard someone say "Made a slave to the very power I housed… How infuriating." Surprised, the blur looked around for the speaker as the voice kept on "The power I guarded punished the old world once…and, through my defiled blood, I see now that I was used by that human fool as a source of energy. The shame of it is…almost too much to bear."

The voice was rather like a mix of words and rippling water, giving Sonic the impression that Chaos had spoken. Turning his attention towards his old enemy, the hedgehog risked asking "So, Robotnik was using you to mess everything up? But slow down; if you're sane and all now, can't you stop him? He said he was going to use the 'Power of Chaos' to fry the world, so can't you just…"

Shaking its head vigorously, Chaos interrupted "No, blue one. I am named after the power; I am merely its offspring, a product of its miraculous might. And now that the Master Emerald is gone and Angel Island is but a ruin, I can do very little to restrain the power that resides within the emeralds. Their spirits will…no longer heed my commands."

Hearing all this, Sonic scoffed and began tapping his foot in frustration "Well that's just GREAT! So I guess I have to just sit back and chill while those goons have a play date with MY body! And while I'm at it, you can take your bleeding heart back now." The hero then handed back Chaos' vital internals, and added "Speaking of which, how the heck are you still okay without your heart? I practically ripped this sucker out of you, but you're standing like nothing happened."

Another rippling, akin to a mild chuckle, came before Chaos' proper response "A spirit cannot die, nor can it truly suffer pain. This you see is the metaphysical manifestation of my core, what allows me to channel my chaotic potential." Chaos displayed the heart, yet it no longer had its original shape. It seemed neither dead nor alive now that Sonic saw it for what it really was. Seeing the confusion on his face, Chaos widened his explanation "We stand within your mind, hedgehog. Here you will see things as you wish to, not always as they are."

Having said this, Chaos gave out what sounded like gurgling sigh, and pushed his glowing 'heart' back inside "I don't know how you did it, but the hate and wrath I felt for so long has all but vanished. In its place, I see the faintest faces of people I have never met, smiling, cheering and calling out for someone named 'Sonic'." Seeing a small grin on the hero's face, Chaos then said "I presume these memories are yours, and that these faces are those of people you protect. I know, for I too…once fought to protect a loved one."

Much to the hedgehog's fright, the briefly peaceful Chaos made the unexpected move of stretching out and grabbing hold of him. Firm though the grip was, Sonic did not sense hostility, which was confirmed when Chaos said "I failed the one I cared for, but your fate is yet undecided. And so, I charge you with two tasks: First, defeat detain the one who seeks to unleash the power upon the world; the same one who abused my befouled blood with his vile machines. Second, I request that you quell the wrath of the Seven. Know this though: The greatest of them holds the key to both locking and unlocking the power. But take heed, only one from your world can truly seal or wield it."

When Sonic had finished listening, he saw that Chaos had opened up what seemed to be a shimmering gateway, or window suspended in the shadowy walls of the hedgehog's mind. With a wind-up swing, the next thing the hero knew he was catapulted into the lit-up portal. During his short flight, he heard Chaos speak one last time "While I purge the spirits within you, simply fulfill the tasks I provided, and all will be set right. But…Sonic, was it? For opening my heart and freeing me of my ageless nightmare, I thank you…"

…

"May we be allies next time we meet."

L

*Back in the real world*

L

To stand before his greatest goal, the sanitization of all humans and mobians, now closing upon its point of success, the master thought he would be satisfied. This was a time for rejoicing, for triumph as the things of corruption will soon by burnt away, leaving the earth innocent and pure again. Indeed, he expected to be consumed as well, for no man with his stained past could be called blameless. However, this mattered little when he considered the great service he would be doing for the world. He would be realizing his grandfather's dream of global harmony, while securing a truly bright future for his dear Maria.

So, why was his heart so sunken? Perhaps because of some inescapable guilt he felt for the two mobians in front of him. He didn't hate either of them personally, nor did he resent them for trying to stop him. If you knew you could delay Judgment Day, just long enough to save the lives of a few that might have a change of heart, wouldn't you? Of course, maybe they never knew about his true plan, but still their goals were nevertheless noble. He almost hoped that they would be spared for the next world, but that was up to the power to decide. All he could do was follow through, and hope for the best.

"The hedgehog's assimilation should be complete." He muttered to himself, remotely checking the vital signs of the fox while he waited "But if Chaos' negative presence is too strong, it may merely break him…just as what happened with… No…I can't think like that. It can work, it _must_ work this time. I measured out every potentiality. Sonic IS the vessel I need." He repeated this spiel of self-encouragement over and over, for at last, it was time to examine the hedgehog's condition.

However, an examination would prove to be highly unnecessary, as a chaos spirit, still half-mad with laughter flew past him in flash. This alarmed Robotnik enough, but the collection of five others struck him speechless. Whisking around, he saw the hedgehog rise, eyes shut as he climbed to his feet. Unsure of how the fusion would occur, the doctor waited with great anticipation to see Sonic's symptoms.

To his utter befuddlement, the hedgehog's green eyes were revealed, full of sanity and composure. Moreover, all traces of Chaos' presence inside him had disappeared, leaving behind Sonic's original levels of chaotic sensitivity. To seal the failure airtight, the cobalt mobain wagged his index finger tauntingly and said "Your plans are finished, doctor."

At a loss for how to feel now, the hefty man blinked emptily; his mind initially unable to wrap itself around what his eyes saw.

As soon as it hit him head on, the doctor sank to his knees. The crashing realization of one more failure had taken the last of his hopes, the last of his dreams, and dashed them to pieces. Holding the more rotund portions of his chest in apparent pain, the scientist choked out "No…it can't be. Is…is there no justice? Is this world of evil meant to keep on its course, no matter how many lives it destroys?" Groaning in aching sorrow and anger, the doctor slammed his fist on the metallic floor and shouted "No…NO! I will clean this world up, until there's nothing evil left. Until there are just machines, incorruptible machines that serve the precious few that deserve to live. Peace…it'll be a world of…peace…"

Sonic, unknowing of what to say to the defeated doctor, had mixed thoughts about this 'easy victory'. Part of him wanted to say something to shut the obese man up, but the rest of him had reluctant ideas of sympathy. Eventually, he left Robotnik alone to accept the circumstances reality.

He did, after all, have someone more important to check on.

-l-

End of Chapter Fifty-one

-l-

So…here I am. I'm not any happier about the delay than anyone else. I have no excuse, but I will say that I couldn't have avoided it. I worked hard to get this out, but I know neglect might leave it a bit incoherent, and perhaps not as smooth as some of you would prefer. I hope this was worth at least half the wait, though even I can't justify how long it's been. But I compensate, in a small way, with comments (it's about dang time)!

**DanceDream:** I know it's been a while, but where've you been? I haven't heard from you for some time :'(

**Ghostkid33:** XD I can't believe how many people never guessed what I had in store! It actually makes me feel very happy when people reading a Sonic fic never expected Robotnik to be a villain! Whew, yeah but college has already begun again for me (too much time later…damn delays DX). Still, I'm glad the tension has you on edge :D

**Serenity/ravenclaww:** Short but sweet. I assure you that all will not end without a good deal of conflict (Chaos' conversion and Robotnik's breakdown were hardly 'battles'). Well, Sonic may be preserved yet (maybe…), but who can say for the rest of the cast? I have a morbid habit of mistreating my favorite characters.

**Sierra Zanimalini14: **Yeah, yeah, Sonic may have his beloved plot armor to keep him steady (or…does he?), but I daresay every other character is…well expendable! XD Right, well, perhaps not, but I do have a habit of being dark in my treatment of characters. :') I couldn't get through my day without the prayers and support of my family, schoolmates, coworkers, and friends here at FFN. May God be with you too, Sierra.

**Kindra Mckleen: **Thank you kindly (woot, I didn't misplace your review this time DX I should be shot in the foot for my efforts!) . Ah, but Sonic is practically MADE of positive energy. So you might say he can "Get by with a little help from his friends" XD (though their prayers have not fully 'reached' him just yet). However, there is another in this story who is not so fortunate. I'm very evil for doing it, I know, but every fic must have a villain, be they willing or unwilling.

**knight of the windZ10Z:** :) Yeah, I sadly drag things out too much, so we didn't get to see a lot of 'hardcore fighting' (but then, I've never been fond of DBZ-esque fight scenes XD). Yes, but evil's victory was hollow there, as you can see. Robotnik's work is like a great science experiment: You can plan for every possibility, but there's always the slight chance that the end result will be nothing like what you expected. That said, both Sonic and the doctor are in for a surprise next chapter ;)

**prowerboy:** Heh-heh! Some were fooled, some weren't, but I felt it was time to make the answer official XD (I still suck with names~!). Tails is very strong and mature, but that strength may be his downfall yet (as you will see soon). Sonic in contrast is, regardless of age, rather innocent and carefree, hence he is able 'purify' even Chaos (hmm…where did I get that from, I wonder?). No, don't worry, there's not much left. The next chapter should be the third to last (if all goes well, epilogue included).

**Mewone:** Let me know if you liked this chapter :)

**CutProductions:** I'm glad you both approve, but should I ever start a new story, I want to make more improvements. I can't say I'm entirely impressed by this tale, thus I will take my time before diving into a new fic (be it a sequel to this one or whatever). I believe I already replied in a PM, but in case I didn't, thank you both again so much! Robotnik's twist was perhaps my favorite part of writing this, but I never intended it to be fool-proof (too much of his plan hinged on Sonic). Even so, the main subject of the next chapter should be fairly obvious (in case it wasn't, pretend I said nothing XD).

**Infamousplot: **Well, you might never read this, but if you do, I hope you like how this story wraps up.

**draco'sfairmaiden:** Haven't heard from you, at least I don't think so. If I lost your review, I apologize and thank you for your support (consolation prize, I know :( ). At any rate, I hope to hear from you this chapter :)

**Super Shadix 520:** You support is appreciated in any form it takes (I've said this before, but then what else can I say? XD). Good to see that you didn't catch any glaring mistakes this time; though I don't know if the same can be said for this chapter. I would advise you to stick with your work, but I know how the pressures of real life can take their toll. I will be praying for your progress regardless.

**Sparking-nexis137: **Crum, I think I misplaced your review DX. I'm sorry, but for whatever you said, I'm very thankful. And no worries about Tails… I mean, after all, he's always treated well by me…right? XD

**Ninuhuju: **Nah, just a messed up Chaos XD. But to be fair, I make a good number of nods to Mephiles in this story (I rather liked that evil fellow, even though he was, appearance wise, a Shadow copy). I hate taking long to update, more than anyone might know :(. The difficulty of staying true to the plot, while keeping up my motivation, only worsens each time I delay. But life calls, and there's little I can do about that :\ Still, thanks for staying with me in spite of my slowness.

What do you know? I put comments at the end!

Until next time!


End file.
